Si les contes de fée n'étaient pas des contes
by Sabou2607
Summary: Bella simple roturière va faire la connaissance de la famille Royale. Parce qu'il se détestait, il allait devoir cohabiter. Quand une roturière prend possession d'un palais et quand un Prince arrogant vas de voir choisir sa futur femme suivant les règles de la Reine Elizabeth ! Bienvenue dans un contes de fée qui n'est peut-être pas tout rose ! Attention Histoire à 4 mains.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! **

**Me revoici, mais pour une histoire à 4 mains ! **

**et oui... l'innovation! :-p**

**Vous pouvez remercier également Valerie dite Brenna pour cette histoire qui a vus le jour grace à nos deux esprits !**

**On espère que cela va vous faire voyager dans notre univers... **

**on se retrouve en bas... bisous bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Missoula.**

_**Point de vue Bella. **_

Je venais d'arriver à University Of Missoula. Mon université depuis un an. J'étais ici pour suivre des études en langue. L'université était reconnue comme étant aussi puissante, voir meilleure que l'Université d'Harvard, du Collège Of William and Mary, de l'université de Yale ou même celle de Princeton.

De surcroit, nous avions un point de plus dans la balance. Notre ville était dirigée par une Reine. Comme l'Angleterre. Notre économie était due principalement à cela. Beaucoup de monde venait voir, visiter la seule ville des Etats-Unis avec son propre gouvernement, petite enclave située entre l'Amérique et le Mexique. Généralement, nous avions trente pourcent d'étudiants étrangers à notre ville. Ces personnes vivaient tous au même endroit : le campus. Il était interdit de louer ou même d'acheter un appartement ou une maison lorsque nous n'étions pas nés à Missoula. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je viens d'une longue lignée de Swan.

Mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père avait même construit une partie de la bibliothèque de la ville. Nous en étions très fiers. Il ne restait aujourd'hui plus que sept Swan dans l'annuaire. Mon père, ma mère, ma jeune sœur, le frère de ma mère, sa femme, leur fils et moi. Nous sommes une famille avec des revenues modeste. Une année universitaire coûte en moyenne six milles cinq cents dollars à un étudiant. Une vrai petite fortune. Etant donné que mon père est garagiste et que ma mère est cuisinière dans un restaurant du centre ville, autant dire que j'ai dû travailler et beaucoup économiser pour continuer mes études. Depuis l'âge de seize ans, je travaille dans un motel comme femme de chambre pour rembourser le prêt de la banque que mes parents ont dû contracter. L'année dernière, je suis passée à côté de la bourse attribuée aux élèves les plus méritants.

Pas cette année. Non, hors de question. Nous n'y arriverons pas avec deux prêts sur le dos. Je préfèrerais encore renoncer. La liste des boursiers sera définitive à la fin de la deuxième semaine de rentrée. J'avais un sursis de deux semaines pour prouver mes capacités et surtout deux semaines pour étudier.

Je venais de finir d'accrocher mon vélo à la barre prévue à cet effet, quand je vis mon professeur principal se précipiter dans ma direction.

- _**Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous trouve enfin**_, soupira-t-il le front légèrement brillant de transpiration.

- _**Monsieur ! Que puis-je pour vous ?**_ Demandai-je poliment.

- _**J'ai un petit problème,**_ grimaça-t-il.

- _**Quel genre de problème ?**_ Continuai-je légèrement sur la défensive.

Mon professeur se grata l'arrière de la tête mal à l'aise. Ce geste d'embarras n'annonçait rien de bon.

- _**J'ai reçu un dossier de préparation pour la deuxième semaine. Je devais faire des annotations et le rendre au proviseur avant ce soir. **_

Il s'arrêta, me regarda étrangement, puis continua lentement.

- _**Je n'y arrive pas… je veux dire… j'ai jamais appris le mandarin !**_ finit-il par murmurer.

- _**Le mandarin ? Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé un document en mandarin ?**_ m'exclamai-je plus qu'ahurie.

- _**Simplement parce que nous allons accueillir un diplomate mandarin lors des prochain examens sportif et qu'il doit disposer d'un document rédigé dans sa propre langue ce jour là. **_

Un franc sourire vint s'installer sur mon visage. J'allais rencontrer un mandarin ? La classe ! Mon professeur savait très bien que j'étais la personne la plus apte à l'aider, puis nous nous entendions plutôt bien. En effet, j'étudie depuis toute petite les langues du monde. Ainsi, je pourrai être traductrice et visiter différents pays plus tard. Mon rêve serait de faire le tour du monde. Visiter le nord du pays, la France, mais surtout Tokyo. J'ai à mon actif, cinq langues courantes : l'anglais, le français, le russe, le japonais et l'espagnol. Je comprends le Mandarin et sait lire le grec. Or, personne sur le campus n'a mon niveau.

- _**Très bien. Envoyez-moi, votre document. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. **_

- _**Merci… Vous êtes mon étudiante préférée,**_ déclara-t-il en tapotant mon épaule de sa main fine.

- _**Ouais… On en reparlera dans deux semaines, **_chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Je commençai la journée avec Anglais renforcé, suivit par Espagnol. Les deux professeurs sont du genre à pousser les élèves et même à les faires craquer de temps en temps. Ils savent tout de même que j'arrive toujours à être un cran au-dessus d'eux. Du coup, ils me laissent souvent tranquille au fond de la salle.

Treize heures ! Enfin le moment de manger. Je sors mon sandwich gentiment préparer par ma mère et prends place sur l'une des tables à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Y a beaucoup de monde autour de moi. Je profite d'avoir un petit moment pour sortir mon ordinateur portable de mon sac et avancer le travail pour mon professeur principal. Le document en mandarin fait très exactement dix-sept pages. Je n'aurais jamais le temps ce midi. Encore moins si je veux pouvoir m'entrainer avant les derniers tests.

- _**Bonjour, je peux prendre place ?**_ demanda un homme à la voix très grave.

- _**C'est un lieu public,**_ lui répondis-je sans porter mon regard sur lui, agitant la main pour lui montrer la place libre.

- _**Ouais,**_ murmura-t-il un léger sourire dans la voix.

Non, ne le regarde pas et concentre toi, pestai-je contre moi-même. L'homme ne dit mot durant le reste de l'heure. Je l'entendis tout de même rire quelques fois et jouer avec son téléphone. J'en étais à la page dix quand une voix niaise me sortit de ma lecture.

- _**Enfin te voilà… Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?**_ s'exclama-t-elle plus que surprise.

- _**Je mange !**_ répondit l'homme naturellement.

- _**Emmett ! Viens plutôt nous rejoindre. Puis, Edward te cherche. **_

Je levai la tête vers eux, curieuse de mettre un visage sur cette voix et ce prénom. Ouais… pouvais pas faire pire, me maudis-je. Sans attendre davantage, je rangeai mes affaires et partis. Tant pis pour l'entrainement, ça sera que ce soir. J'allais m'installer à mon pupitre dans la classe de Japonais, lorsque des cris presque surhumains de jeunes filles passablement hystériques me firent frissonner et sursauter.

- _**Le prince dois être arrivé, vu le vacarme dehors !**_ ricana Anita tout en allant se poster à la fenêtre faire sa petite commère. _**En effet, il est arrivé !**_ souffla-t-elle gaiment. _**D'ailleurs, n'est-il pas en train de nous regarder ? **_

Instinctivement, mon regard se tourna vers les grandes fenêtres de l'extérieur. Ouais… il regardait bien dans notre direction.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi les fils de riche venaient dans cette école. Le prince n'avait même pas l'obligation de suivre des cours dans cet établissement. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas choisi Yale ou Harvard ?

Le prince Edward était un jeune homme de vingt deux ans, très… charismatique. Il était entouré comme il se doit à son rang par les plus populaires de l'université : Emmett McCarty, fils d'un homme d'affaire, son père a fait fortune avec la bourse anglaise, Jacob Black, second fils d'un autre homme d'affaire, lui ça serait plutôt dans le pétrole qu'il joue. Enfin, Jared Cameron, le fils unique d'un acteur très connu en Europe.

Le prince Edward est toujours très bien entouré. Ce qui est logique pour le futur héritier du trône. Sa cour est parfaite ! Esthétiquement, politiquement, financièrement parfaite !

- _**Toujours aussi beau garçon !**_ entendis-je souffler d'admiration Anita reprenant place.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Que voulait-elle que je dise ?

Après la fin des cours, j'ai pu, comme convenu, finir la correction et faire la traduction du document à mon professeur. Il devait être tout heureux devant sa boite e-mail. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller m'entrainer et à rentrer à la maison. J'habitais à environs dix minutes à vélo. Une petite maison à la sortie sud du campus. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en sortir ? Nous avions tout, ou presque tout, ici. Un musée, trois bibliothèques, deux presses universitaires qui se renvoyaient des balles comme au tennis. Une radio étudiante surveillée de près par le directeur et ses disciples. Mais surtout divers restaurants ethniques et même un petit magasin nous fournissant un large choix de denrées alimentaires.

- _**Mademoiselle Bella, toujours en forme**_, me salua gaiement le gardien portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

- _**Oui, toujours Punk. Il y a du monde ? **_

- _**Non, c'est plutôt calme ce soir. Le sautoir du dix mètres ?**_ questionna-t-il curieux mais également anxieux.

Il détestait me voir sauter du dix mètres. Il avait toujours peur que je ratte le bassin et que je m'ouvre le crâne. Bon, d'accord, j'avais autant peur que lui parfois.

- _**Non, pas ce soir,**_ lui répondis-je timidement.

Je revêtis mon maillot de bain une pièce noir, mon bonnet de bain et allai me passer sous la douche. J'ai toujours adoré l'eau. Un entraineur et un maitre nageur était présent sur le bord de la piscine. Le strict minimum pour que je puisse pratiquer. Je montai l'escalier et m'arrêtai au cinq mètres. Je préférais ne pas faire trop d'effort ce soir. Je commençais toujours par un saut normal, basique, pour me familiariser avec la hauteur. Ensuite, je misais assez souvent sur un salto avant pour finir par un plongeon vrillé.

J'allais remonter l'échelle quand je vis le prince Edward et ses trois disciples entrer dans la piscine.

- _**Manquait plus qu'eux,**_ marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Une fois l'échelle montée, je me concentrai pour me positionner correctement.

- _**Pars en équilibre !**_ entendis-je mon entraineur hurler d'en bas. _**Tu fais équilibre, salto avant, roulade, avant de terminer groupée. **_

Je soufflai un bon coup et me mis en position. J'avais la tête en bas, les jambes en l'air. J'avais l'impression que tous me regardaient. Attendaient.

Je pris une inspiration et poussai fort sur mes bras pour me donner une impulsion. J'exécutai ainsi les choix de l'entraineur avec un synchronisme parfait. Puis, ce fut l'eau. Je me sentais libre, presque comme un oiseau qui vole. L'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines à chaque fois.

- _**Parfait… c'est bon pour ce soir,**_ s'enthousiasma l'entraineur.

- _**Vous êtes sur que c'est bon pour la bourse. **_

- _**Nous verrons le grand jour, mais ce soir… rien à dire ! **_

- _**D'accord, merci. **_

- _**À demain,**_ sourit-il simplement.

Je sortis du bassin et filai aux vestiaires prendre une douche et me changer. C'est en les quittant que j'entendis une étrange conversation.

- _**Ecoute… je peux attendre jusqu'à décembre. Ensuite, ça sera une autre histoire. **_

- _**Es-tu en train de me mettre la pression ? **_rouspéta une voix parfaitement reconnaissable.

Le prince Edward discutait avec une fille. Mais de quoi ? Avec qui ?

- _**Edward… tu dois faire un choix**_, énonça-t-elle calmement_**. Mon père a des projets pour moi, mon futur. **_

- _**Ton père veut que tu épouses un homme avec du pouvoir, **_bougonna-t-il.

- _**Oui. Nous sommes une bonne famille. Les O'connor ont une réputation à tenir. **_

- _**Comme ma famille. Léna, tu es importante pour moi… tu dois me laisser du temps pour te faire entrer dans la famille royale. **_

- _**Combien de temps ?**_

J'entendis le prince qui soufflait presque de frustration.

- _**Je ne sais pas, Léna. Je sais juste que tu seras la future princesse et ma future femme. Que veux-tu d'autre ? **_

Futur princesse ? Sa futur Femme ? Nom de dieu !

- _**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**_ entendis-je une voix claquer à l'autre bout du couloir.

Mince ! Courir fut ma seule pensée. Je sortis précipitamment du vestiaire et de la piscine. Je décrochai mon vélo avec empressement et m'élançai loin d'ici. J'entendis courir dernière moi et surtout une voix sèche me héler. Surtout ne pas s'arrêter, pensai-je.

Une fois rentrée, je pris une douche chaude, mon repas du soir et direction le lit. Mes parents devaient déjà dormir à cette heure-ci. Je fis un rapide passage dans la chambre de ma sœur pour vérifier que tout était normal.

J'avais une petite sœur de dix ans. Elisa. Une petite fille très intelligente. Elle n'était pas sportive comme moi, mais avait de grandes capacités intellectuelles. Elle, c'était plutôt les mathématiques et la science son univers. Nous avions onze ans de différence. Ouais… ça fait beaucoup. Mes parents ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un autre enfant. « Les joies de la nature » comme le dit si souvent ma mère.

Le réveil fut délicat. J'avais très mal dormi cette nuit. Je repassais en boucle la conversation du prince Edward et Léna O'connor dans ma tête. Le prince avait donc déjà choisi sa future épouse ? C'était contraire au protocole. C'était à la reine de proposer des prétendantes à son petit-fils et surtout pas l'inverse. Le prince pouvait toutefois exprimer des requêtes. Comme ce fut le cas avec le Prince Carlisle, son père. Il avait proposé le nom d'Esmée Masen à sa mère. Cette dernière était la petite fille d'un duc du nord. Le prince Carlisle et Esmée se marièrent quelques mois plus tard, avec l'accord obligatoire de sa majesté Elizabeth, reine de Missoula.

Mes parents étaient déjà à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- _**Bonjour, Bella ! Bien dormi ? **_

- _**Oui, maman merci. Je vous rejoins au restaurant comme convenu ce soir ? **_

- _**Oui. À dix-neuf heures trente. Ne sois pas en retard. Ton cousin sera présent également. **_

- _**Parfait, **_décrétai-je prenant place à table.

La prise du petit déjeuner ce fit dans le calme comme généralement. Ma mère discutait vivement avec mon père d'un nouveau projet d'entreprise dans la ville, alors que ma sœur, Elisa, dégustait son bol de céréales.

- _**Vous savez quel est le statut de Léna O'connor ?**_ quémandai-je à la surprise générale.

Ma mère et mon père se regardèrent furtivement, puis elle prit la parole craintivement.

- _**La fille du Duc O'connor ? **_

- _**Euh… certainement. Elle est dans mon université. **_

- _**Ma puce évide de fréquenter ces personnes,**_ murmura lentement mon père.

- _**Pourquoi ?**_ questionnai-je surprise.

- _**Le Duc est une personne très influente… ce n'est pas bon pour nous. **_

- _**Les pauvres ?**_ m'irritai-je.

- _**Non… les personnes modeste, les roturiers. Nous ne pouvons pas mélanger nos mondes… Tu devrais le savoir. **_

- _**Donc… je devrai choisir un mari de notre condition… pas le fils d'un riche homme d'affaire ?**_ demandais-je arquant un sourcil.

- _**Euh… pas de souci… pour l'homme d'affaire ! **_bredouilla mal à l'aise mon paternel.

- _**Merci ! **_articulai-je grossièrement du bout des lèvres, ce qui fit rire ma petite sœur et ma mère.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais sur mon vélo direction l'université. Aujourd'hui, c'était Russe toute la mâtiné. Nous communiquions principalement entre nous, mais également avec des correspondants. Ma correspondante avait dix-neuf ans, étudiait l'anglais depuis cinq ans et vivait à Saint Petersburg. Nous faisions tout notre possible depuis six mois pour la faire venir deux semaines. Ainsi, je pourrais partir à mon tour visiter son pays, avec l'accord des deux pays et des directeurs de l'université.

Avant même, que je puisse mettre un pied sur le sol, deux gars immenses à la carrure spectaculaire me soulevèrent. Mon vélo tomba lourdement au sol. J'étais choquée.

- _**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **_m'affolai-je. _**Posez-moi par terre sur le champ, **_m'irritai-je devant leur manque de réaction, la colère ayant pris le pas sur la peur devant leur attitude.

Ils bougèrent enfin sans me relâcher. Ils me portèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne de ce côté-ci aujourd'hui ? Et qui étaient ces types ?

- _**Posez-moi immédiatement ! **_hurlai-je furieuse.

Mes fesses rencontrèrent le sol avec brutalité.

- _**Nom de dieu ! **_grognai-je me relevant lentement.

- _**Ce n'est pas très beau d'entendre une fille jurer ! **_claqua la voix du prince Edward.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. Comment ? Il n'avait pas pu me voir !

- _**Votre majesté ?**_ murmurai-je timidement.

J'étais droite comme un piquet planté. La tête droite, fixant un point au loin. Hors de question de rencontrer son regard mesquin.

- _**Isabella Swan ?**_ s'enquit-il.

- _**Oui, Prince Edward ? **_

- _**Hier, tu étais bien à la piscine du campus ?**_

Ne pas répondre ? Cela semblait une bonne idée. Sauf qu'il attendait quand même une réponse.

- _**Euh… **_

- _**Un peu de franchise, jeune fille. De toute façon, je sais que tu y étais. Mon meilleur homme t'a suivit. **_

Son homme m'avait suivi ?

- _**Cela t'arrive-t-il souvent ?**_ demanda-t-il.

- _**D'aller à la piscine ?**_ Questionnai-je incertaine relevant assez la tête pour voir son visage.

Un sourire franc franchit ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de lui.

- _**Non. D'écouter aux portes ? **_

D'accord, je suis dans une galère internationale.

- _**Euh… je n'ai pas… **_

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?**_ Insista-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à sa question.

- _**Rien ! J'ai rien entendu. **_

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- _**Je pourrais être très méchant si jamais tu ne me disais pas la vérité,**_ crut-il bon de préciser lentement_**. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouvert… sauf, quand cela concerne ma vie privée. Suis-je clair ? **_

- _**Tout à fait clair,**_ lui répondis-je, serrant furieusement la mâchoire.

- _**Cela pourrait être de simples commérages sur le prince pour toi. Pour moi, il s'agit de chose importante. Très importante. **_

- _**Je ne dirais rien,**_ articulai-je mal à l'aise.

- _**Donc tu as bien entendu quelques choses ?**_ cracha-il furieux.

- _**Non ! J'ai rien entendu,**_ affirmai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Plus rien. Aucun bruit. L'angoisse et la peur prirent le dessus. Mais rien au monde ne m'aurait fait baisser les yeux, même son regard mauvais. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourré encore ?

- _**Parfait. Retourne étudier et n'ouvre pas la bouche ! **_

La mâtiné se déroula plutôt rapidement. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Je m'étais concentrée avec voracité sur le cours de Russe, ainsi mon esprit ne partirait pas vagabonder vers la conversation que j'avais eu avec le prince Edward de Missoula. Certainement, notre futur roi.

Midi. La pause syndical. Je retournai au même endroit que la veille. Comme tous les jours de beau temps d'ailleurs. Grâce au ciel, il pleuvait rarement à Missoula. Je déteste la pluie. Étrange, pour une nageuse d'ailleurs.

- _**Encore toi !**_ ricana une voix tout près de moi.

Cette fois, je relevai la tête de mon cahier de notes pour voir l'un des hommes les plus charismatiques, mais également musclé de notre université.

- _**Il faut croire**_, souris-je timidement.

- _**Je peux revenir m'installer ? Même si c'est un lieu public ! **_continua-t-il vivement, un large sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- _**Je crois !**_ répondis-je levant les yeux au ciel.

Étrangement, ce personnage ne m'intimidait pas plus que quiconque.

- _**Je suis Emmett !**_ dit-il me présentant sa grosse main.

- _**Je sais,**_ lâchai-je doucement.

- _**Bien et tu es ?**_

- _**Bella,**_ repris-je lui serrant la main.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et mes oreilles. Emmett McCarty, le fils d'un riche homme d'affaire était en train de me parler, de se présenter à moi comme n'importe qui. Ma mère et ma sœur n'allaient pas en revenir.

- _**Je t'ai vu faire des plongeons… tu es très impressionnante ! **_

- _**Euh… merci. **_

- _**Tu es mal à l'aise,**_ lâcha-t-il presque… triste ?

- _**Non. Je ne crois pas !**_ le contrai-je lentement.

- _**Génial. Les gens ont tendance à être différent quand je suis dans les parages.**_

- _**La musculature ?**_ Me moquai-je gentiment en mimant un singe.

- _**Non…**_ sourit-il magnifiquement. _**Mon statut d'homme riche**_, soupira-t-il dépité. _**Et mon amitié avec le prince. **_

- _**Ouais… pas facile tous les jours… je peux comprendre**_, ironisai-je arquant un sourcil.

- _**Un point pour miss plongeon !**_ ricana-t-il à en faire tremblait la table.

- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec elle ?**_ claqua la voix dure, sévère et pourtant si excitante du Prince Edward.

- _**Salut Ed', je discute avec ma nouvelle amie ! **_décréta Emmett assez fièrement.

Edward ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux une seconde. À sa droite, miss Léna O'connor, à sa gauche la Princesse Alice. La sœur de notre « charmant » Prince Edward. Juste derrière lui, Rosalie Hale la fille d'une célèbre actrice d'Angleterre et Victoria, le top modèle à mi-temps. Ces deux filles savaient qu'elles étaient belles et riches, et le faisaient bien savoir au « petit » peuple.

- _**Tu cherches vraiment à m'énerver ?**_ grogna entre ses dents Edward, s'approchant le plus près possible de moi.

- _**Non,**_ répondis-je calmement.

- _**Alors, reste loin de moi et de mes amis. **_

- _**Oui,**_ articulai-je difficilement en lui dédiant un regard noir.

- _**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Depuis quand parles-tu ainsi à une fille ?**_ s'étrangla littéralement Emmett.

- _**Va-t-en !**_ cria pratiquement le Prince ignorant royalement son ami.

Sans précipitation aucune, ce qu'il aurait pris pour une victoire, je pris mes quelques affaires éparpillées et m'éloignai aussi loin que possible de ce lieu. Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre la colère et l'incompréhension d'Emmett face au comportement plus que suspect de son meilleur ami.

L'après-midi fut assez difficile. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser un membre de la fameuse classe « A ». La classe la plus prestigieuse de l'université, la classe des « personnes » puissantes du campus. Ce fut assez difficile dans le fond. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mes cours et mes activités étaient toujours avant ou après ceux de la classe « A ». Emmett m'était même rentré dedans innocemment alors que j'avais le nez dans mes bouquins.

- _**Désolé,**_ murmurai-je filant aussi sec.

- _**Bella, attends !**_ l'entendis-je me héler dans le couloir.

Je n'avais pas attendu, ni fait demi-tour. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard noir ou encore entendre les méchancetés de notre futur roi. J'avais ma fierté et je crois que cette fois, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir.

Dix-neuf heures trente pétante, je poussais les portes de mon restaurant préféré. Le « Il restaurant ». Un restaurant Italien. Le meilleur de la ville. Pablo était un homme très chaleureux de surcroit.

- _**Bella ! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir dans mon restaurant. **_

- _**T'inquiète pas Pablo, tu sais bien que je ne peux résister à ton tiramisu. **_

- _**Et mes pâtes bolognaise ?**_ scanda-il outré.

- _**Et tes pâtes bolognaise ! **_soupirai-je face à son petit air tristounet.

Pablo me fit un grand sourire et me laissa entrer un peu plus dans la pièce. Ma petite famille était déjà sagement installée à la table habituelle. Entre l'aquarium et la grande plante que nous lui avions offerte pour son anniversaire. Le Glaïeul d'Italie. Une plante rose bonbon qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le décor du restaurant.

- _**Bonjour, tout le monde. **_

Ma mère et mon père me firent un grand sourire de bienvenu. Ma petite sœur se leva pour me faire un bisou claquant. Mon oncle Amun et sa femme Sue, se levèrent pour me faire la bise. Mon charmant cousin Seth me prit dans ses bras pour un câlin improvisé.

- _**Comment va ma cousine chérie ? **_

- _**Parfaitement bien et toi ? **_

- _**Fatigué, mais content,**_ riposta-t-il m'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Seth et moi sommes assez proches. Nous avons un an de différence et étant les seuls de la famille de cet âge, le rapprochement fut plutôt rapide et simple. Nous avons souvent des points de vue différents, mais je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans Seth. J'avais gagné un frère et lui deux sœurs.

Comme convenu, Pablo me fit son succulent plat de bolognaise. Nos parents discutaient avec joie et naturel. Seth nous contait sa nouvelle vie. Il s'était inscrit comme garde du palais.

- _**Tu as déjà vu la reine ?**_ demanda presque euphorique Elisa à son cousin.

- _**Bien sûr ! C'est elle qui m'a donné l'autorisation de protéger son palais. **_

- _**Ça doit être trop bien, **_continua-t-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

- _**Oui. Puis, j'ai de nouveaux amis là-bas. En plus, je vais faire un stage de deux semaines ce mois-ci. **_

- _**Un stage ?**_ murmurai-je stupéfaite.

- _**Oui**_, sourit-il. _**Un stage pour avoir plus de compétence, plus de fonction. **_

- _**Tu vas sortir de la ville ? **_m'irritai-je littéralement à la surprise générale.

- _**Euh… ouais. Je pars deux semaines pour Manhattan. **_

- _**Rien que ça,**_ dis-je claquant ma langue sur mon palais.

Deux semaines sans mon cousin ? L'horreur ! Nous nous voyions presque tous les deux jours. Comment vais-je faire sans pouvoir lui parler, le voir durant tout ce temps ?

- _**Bella… je vais revenir. Ma place est ici avec vous !**_ chuchota-t-il prenant délicatement ma main sur la table.

- _**Tu vas me manquer**_, lui glissai-je en retour.

- _**Je sais, Bell'. Je suis désolé, mais c'est très important pour moi. **_

- _**Très bien,**_ soupirai-je résolue.

- _**Et voici pour ma plus fidèle clientèle !**_

Pablo venait de déposer une grosse assiette de tiramisu devant moi. Après l'annonce de mon charmant cousin, je ne fis qu'une bouchée de ce succulent dessert. Mon cousin allait sortir hors de la ville. Je l'enviais radicalement. J'aurais tout donné pour partir avec lui. Malheureusement, je devais rester pour m'entrainer deux fois plus à la piscine et travailler sur mes cours. Je devais avoir cette bourse… sinon, adieu mon futur travail de traductrice. Adieu les jolis pays du monde !

* * *

_**Un 1er chapitre de fini... **_

_**nous espérons du fond du coeur que cette histoire vous plaira... **_

_**on se retrouve rapidement pour le chapitre 2 ou notre Prince ferra voir à notre petite roturière Bella toutes les couleurs ! **_

_**Nous vous l'avons dit... "Si les contes de fée n'étaient pas des contes" ?**_

_**ps : pour un extrait le demander !**_

_**gros bisous à vous **_

_**Sab et Val'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**Déjà on vous remercie infiniment pour vos Review... **

**Merci également aux personnes à qui on a pas pu répondre directement par Message Perso car manque d'Email !**

**Kell, leila, FifiLapin, beatrice, misstwilight13 et cacoune !**

**on espère pouvoir vous lire de nouveau **

**bonne lecture et a très vite !**

**Sab et Val'**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le début des ennuies.**

**_Point de vue Bella. _**

Ma première journée sans Seth, mon cousin. Deux semaines sans lui. Du jamais vu. J'avais comme une sensation d'être abandonnée. Pourtant, je savais que c'était pour le boulot, pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure situation. Mais, rien à faire ! Une petite angoisse vint s'encrer dans un minuscule coin de ma tête.

J'étais partie tôt ce matin. Voyant le soleil brillant et chaud à travers la fenêtre, je ne pus résister à l'envie de m'allonger sur l'herbe du campus avant le début des cours. J'adorais m'y prélasser. Bientôt la chaleur et la douceur de cette fin d'été partiraient. L'automne allait s'installer. Je travaillais mentalement mon espagnol quand j'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction. Une ombre vint me cacher le soleil qui réchauffait mon visage.

- **_Si je prends place à ta droite… tu vas fuir ?_** entendis-je dire presque craintivement Emmett McCarty.

Pourquoi aimais-je cette voix ? Une belle voix voix rocailleuse, dégageant beaucoup de charme. J'ouvris mes yeux pour tomber sur le visage fort mais très charismatique d'Emmett. Un corps imposant ressemblant à un ours.

- **_Alors ? _**

Je fis un simple petit mouvement de tête. Ma réponse dut lui plaire puisqu'un large sourire vint s'installer sur son visage.

- **_Merci ! _**

Emmett vint prendre place près de moi avec une grâce telle que les fourmis fuirent dans un rayon de dix mètres. Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, ses yeux bleus océan capturèrent les miens pour un court instant.

- **_Pourquoi avoir fuit toute la journée d'hier ?_** voulut-il savoir.

- **_Pourquoi me parles-tu_** ? esquivai-je en retour.

- **_Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes questions ?_** continua-t-il sourcil légèrement froncé.

- **_Parce qu'il n'y rien à répondre. Je suis assez grande pour savoir quand m'écraser. Hier, je devais jouer profil bas. _**

- **_À causse d'Edward ?_** questionna-t-il mâchoire contracté.

- **_Le prince Edward !_** repris-je. **_Non. Je ne voyais simplement pas l'intérêt et l'urgence de nous entretenir. Tu m'as ignorée durant un an pourquoi changer les choses ?_**

Emmett baissa la tête tout en fermant les yeux. J'avoue avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais nous ne pouvions avoir des conversations de ce type.

- **_Que me reproches-tu ? _**

- **_Rien, _**soupirai-je.

- **_Je ne te comprends pas ! Avant-hier tu étais un ange … et depuis hier après midi … un vrai démon. _**

- **_C'est comme ça. Je suis sûrement lunatique. Ne t'attends pas à des miracles ! _**lâchai-je froidement.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Peut-être étais-je énervée à cause de mon cousin ? Ou alors de la conversation avec le Prince ?

- **_Arrête !_** déclara-il presque brutalement. **_J'en ai marre de ton sale caractère de fille « je suis une guerrier ». Tu es tout le temps toute seule. Tu passes ton temps à travailler. _**

- **_De quel droit tu me psychanalyses ?_** m'agaçai-je tout en m'asseyant vivement.

- **_Je veux juste comprendre ! _**

- **_Ne cherche pas à comprendre,_** m'irritai-je grandement. **_Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Ainsi va la vie. _**

- **_Je n'y crois pas. C'est pour ça ? Tu es sur la défensive et irritable juste parce que mon meilleur pote est un prince ? _**

La frustration et l'irritation me prirent au cœur. J'eus une bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps.

- **_Meilleur ami ? Tu devrais revoir des critères de notation … Le prince Edward ne peut pas avoir de meilleur ami ! Il n'a que des servants, des gardes du corps et d'autres personnes pour son petit confort !_**

- **_Tu penses qu'il n'a pas le sens de l'amitié ? _**demanda-t-il un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Parfaitement. _**

- **_D'accord. Je te prouverai le contraire. _**

- **_Parfait ! _**scandai-je un peu fortement. **_Maintenant, laisse-moi profiter de mon temps calme._**

Juste à cet instant la première sonnerie retentit. Un cri d'énervement extrême sortit de ma bouche. Voilà, comment cette journée commença.

- **_Au passage_**, dit-il calmement**_. J'étais comme toi avant que mon père fasse fortune._**

Sur ces belles paroles, il se leva et fila à notre premier cours de la journée.

En arrivant dans la salle, je vis Emmett discuter à voix basse avec Jacob Black. Le seul cours que nous avions en commun. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. J'allai m'installer à une place vers le fond de classe, ni vu ni connu. Mon regard suivit tout de même la conversation des deux hommes. Jacob était grand, un peu plus qu'Emmett même. Une musculature imposante pouvant rivaliser avec son ami. Les cheveux coupés très courts, noirs. Des yeux bruns. Un autre ami du Prince. D'ailleurs où était le Prince ?

Le professeur entra dans la salle, ce qui fit taire tout le monde. À ma grande surprise, Jacob alla s'installer à ma droite et Emmett à ma gauche. D'accord, l'art de se faire encerclé et de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

- **_Votre attention s'il vous plait, jeunes gens, nous allons faire un travail sur poste informatique. Vous avez une heure pour me faire des recherches sur « L'Amérique des années cinquante », trois thèmes différents : les divertissements, le travail et la famille. Trois groupes, une heure. C'est parti ! _**

Ce fut la cohue immédiatement. Tous se sont levés et ont formés des groupes hétérogènes. À ma grande surprise, Emmett et Jacob prirent un de mes bras chacun et me levèrent de mon siège.

- **_Vous faites quoi là ? _**

- **_Tu es la fille du groupe. Désolé, mais c'est obligatoire ! _**chantonna gaiement Emmett, tout en nous dirigeant vers un groupe de quatre autres garçons.

- **_Bien joué les gars, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec la blonde ! _**décréta comme un murmure celui comme je reconnu comme Jared Cameron, le fil d'un chanteur assez connu ici.

Durant tout l'échange mes deux bras étaient immobilisés par les garçons. Comme s'il avait peur que je parte, que je fuis à toute allure. Bon d'accord, c'était ce que j'avais en tête, mais quand même !

- **_Honneur aux filles… quel thème ? _**

Les six garçons me regardèrent aussitôt. Je ne me laissai pas démonter pour autant.

- **_Divertissement ? _**

- **_Yes ! _**hurlèrent-ils dans la salle, ce qui nous valut des regards surpris, choqués voir même dédaigneux à mon encontre de tous nos camarades de classe.

Durant, une heure nous travaillâmes sur notre sujet. Un quart d'heure avant la fin, je me retrouvai à saisir nos données sur poste informatique.

- **_Un jour, j'ai fait une blague incroyable,_** se vanta Jacob.

Depuis le début, Emmett, Jared et lui n'arrêtaient pas de faire et dire des âneries. J'avoue que j'ai bien ri tout le long, même si au début, j'étais plus que réticente à l'idée de travailler avec eux.

- **_Quelle blague ?_** me renseignai-je tout de même.

Jacob me regarda quelques secondes pesant le pour et le contre, puis regarda Emmett.

- **_Vas-y mec ! Je me porte garant pour elle,_** murmura discrètement ce dernier à son ami.

- **_D'accord, alors voici le truc. _**

Il attrapa la souris d'ordinateur de ma main, puis la retourna. Il coupa un morceau de scotch puis le colla sur le faisceau lumineux.

- **_Astucieux !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_J'ai mieux !_** dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- **_Mieux ? Je veux voir !_** soupira-t-il pas convaincu pour un sous.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

- **_Faut faire une impression écran du bureau_**, expliquai-je. **_Tu enregistres l'image. On l'a défini comme fond d'écran, puis on supprime tout l'affichage du vrai bureau. _**

Tout en expliquant, j'exécutais mon plan diabolique. Je l'avais déjà réalisé plus d'une fois.

- **_Ensuite, on enlève la barre de démarrage… _**

- **_Diabolique,_** murmura un des garçons.

- **_Une déesse cette fille ! _**entendis-je Jacob souffler à mon étonnement.

- **_Plus qu'à admirer son œuvre et regarder les gens galérer sur le bureau informatique virtuel. Crise de fou rire assuré les amis ! _**

- **_Épouse-moi ! _**implora Jared, se mettant à genoux près de moi.

- **_Dégage !_** rouspéta Emmett lui donnant un grand coup sur la tête.

J'allais tout remettre en place, mais Jacob m'en dissuada en prenant, une nouvelle fois, ma main en otage.

- **_Laisse-nous le loisir de voir ton œuvre en action. Nous ne dirons pas que c'est toi, nous pouvons te le jurer. _**

- **_M'en fiche de me faire prendre la main dans le sac… puis, ça serait pas la première fois,_** souris-je diaboliquement.

Une fois l'heure finie, nous déposâmes notre conte-rendu sur le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être plus que satisfait.

- **_Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?_** quémanda Jared à la surprise générale.

- **_Euh… non, je vais être occupé. _**

- **_D'accord, alors demain ? _**

Quel était son problème ? D'accord, Jared était un garçon très séduisant, voir carrément sexy comme ses amis. Inconsciemment, je me mis à le regarder d'un peu plus près. Grand, costaud, les cheveux noir, yeux noirs, un style vestimentaire classe et simple. D'accord, mon idéal masculin. J'allais lui répondre positivement, quand j'entendis siffler furieusement près de moi.

- **_Léna, dis-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller ?_** claqua furieusement la voix de notre Prince.

- **_J'ai bien peur que non, mon cher. _**

Je me retournai ainsi que mes camardes du jour pour voir Léna O'connor pendue au bras d'Edward Cullen et planter mes yeux droit dans les siens. Je ne sais pourquoi Emmett s'interposa pratiquement entre nous.

- **_D'accord, les amis… on reste calme. Y a pas mort d'âme. Bella ici présente a du faire l'exposé du jour avec nous… donc… _**

- **_Donc, vos chemins s'arrêtent ici. Sur le champ !_** finit-il par crier.

Ma mâchoire se contracta furieusement. Ce type m'exaspérait au plus au point. Ce mec imbu de lui-même et qui se croyait supérieur à nous tous ne pouvait pas devenir notre prochain Roi. La personne qui nous gouvernerait. Non ! Hors de question ! Mon poing se serra en un instant. Jacob du le voir puisqu'il attrapa mon bras tandis que je le levais en l'air. Allais-je vraiment le frapper ?

- **_Dégage de ma vue,_** grogna Edward visiblement très énervé.

- **_Lieux public,_** fis-je souriante, mon doigt dessinant un cercle autour de moi. **_Trop triste n'est-ce pas ?_**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. D'accord, je venais de rater une occasion en or de me la fermer. Note pour plus tard : dire adieu à ma famille adorée.

- **_Tu veux jouer ?_** murmura Edward avec horreur.

- **_Tu as commencé_**, sifflai-je rageuse et inconsciente, mais une force instinctive me poussait à me rebiffer et à m'évertuer de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et au diable les conséquences ! Chieuse moi ? Non !

- **_Parfait… Bienvenue en enfer ! _**

Je lui souris grandement. Je soutenais son regard tandis que tous les autres semblaient sous le choc. Pas question de lui laisser voir qu'il me faisait quand même un peu peur ! Nous étions maintenant nez-à-nez tellement nous nous étions approchés l'un de l'autre dans notre colère. Je pouvais sentir son souffle rapide sur mon visage et mon bras tiré vers l'arrière car Jacob ne m'avait pas lâchée.

- **_Au prochain combat de coq monsieur le Prince !_** décrétai-je avec une petite révérence.

Je me dégageai de la poigne de Jacob et partis sans me retourner. Voilà, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Pas le temps pour les remords, le mal était fait. Puis, je ne regrettais pas tant que ça. Quelqu'un devait remettre ce Prince vaniteux et sans scrupule à sa place. Le problème était de savoir : Quelle place ? Il était Prince… mais pour autant, avait-il tous les droits ?

Non ! J'avais fait le bon choix. Du moins, au premier abord. Je savais tout de même que les répercutions allez être terrible. Restait plus qu'à assumer !

Midi. J'allais enfin pouvoir pratiquer une activité qui me ferait oublier ma matinée. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivée devant la piscine de l'université.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ? _**demandai-je à Maxime.

Ce dernier me répondit en premier lieu par un splendide sourire et une bise sur la joue.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi !_** souris-je presque intimidée.

- **_La piscine est fermée pour nettoyage,_** m'indiqua-t-il gentiment.

- **_Euh… Ne l'ont-ils pas déjà fait ce week-end ? _**

- **_Normalement. Mais ils ont reçu un coup de fil comme quoi les locaux étaient horriblement sales. Je crois que le gardien en a pris pour son grade aussi. _**

- **_Comment ça ?_** m'inquiétai-je du sort de mon gardien préféré.

- **_Le directeur l'a convoqué pour mettre aux points certaines choses. J'en sais pas plus que toi ! _**

Mince alors, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Est-ce de ma faute ? Le Prince était-il responsable de ça ? Non, impossible. Je refusais d'y croire !

- **_Donc, pas d'entrainement_** ? râlai-je tout de même.

- **_Non, jolie Bella. Mais, je peux t'offrir ma compagnie pour ce midi du coup_**, rigola-t-il mi-joueur, mi-dragueur.

- **_Oh ! Avec joie, monsieur !_** finis-je dans sa langue natale. **_A savoir le Français. _**

Plus que ravi, Maxime me tendit son bras, tel un chevalier et récupéra mon sac à dos.

- **_Trop généreux, monsieur. _**

L'heure du repas, fut remplie de rires et de discutions multiples. Maxime était un garçon plus qu'adorable. Nous étions allongés dans l'herbe à l'avant du bâtiment d'art quand une voix forte interrompit Maxime.

- **_Te voici enfin ! _**

Qu'est-ce que Jacob Black me voulait encore ? Il trottina jusqu' à nous puis prit place sur l'herbe normalement.

- **_Jacob ? _**

- **_Gentil d'avoir retenu mon nom, jolie fleur. Alors, demain tu manges avec nous oui ou non ? _**

Est-ce que je venais de décéder ? Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- **_J'ai dû rater un épisode que tu t'es fait dans ta tête,_** dis-je anxieuse.

Jacob se contenta de rire et d'ébouriffer mes cheveux. Je lui lançai un regard noir qu'il ignora royalement. Faite qu'il ne soit pas comme le Prince pitié !

- **_Je ne vais pas manger avec toi !_**

- **_Pas que moi, y aura Emmett et Jared !_** énuméra-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

- **_D'accord, c'est quoi ce plan à deux balles ? _**

- **_Il n'y a pas de plan. Tu nous fais rire… Nous te trouvons divertissante et tu as beaucoup de répartie. Nous voulons en savoir plus sur toi… Donc, on mange avec toi demain… rien de plus._**

- **_Je ne peux pas !_** clamai-je froidement.

- **_Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_** chuchota-t-il doucement.

Ouais… ce type était fort. Très doué même.

- **_Tu ne devrais même pas discuter avec moi. Le Prince à une dent sévère contre moi…_** finis-je par dire.

À ma grande surprise, Maxime rangea prestement ses affaires sans nous regarder et se leva.

- **_Euh… je vais vous laissez discuter tranquillement._** souffla-t-il tendu. À demain sûrement.

- **_Ouais,_** lui répondis-je me mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Voilà, le prince venait de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Encore. Je savais que le Prince était craint dans la ville et surtout sur le campus… mais à ce point ? J'étais pratiquement sûre maintenant que Maxime allait me fuir comme la peste.

- **_C'est gentil, déesse de l'informatique, mais je prends le risque,_** dit-il tout en suivant Maxime des yeux**_. Je ne suis pas un lâche ! _**

- **_Tu devrais reconsidérer la chose. _**

Jacob me sourit grandement puis posa un doux baiser enflammé sur ma joue. Lorsque ses lèvres ne touchèrent plus ma peau, celle-ci me brula à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- **_J'imagine que je viens de violer un traité ?_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Tu fais plus qu'imaginer à mon avis,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Tu es un peu bizarre comme fille. On te l'a déjà dit ? _**

- **_Oui, souvent !_** soupirai-je faussement accablée.

- **_Parfait. Maintenant, finis ton gâteaux. J'ai besoin de toi ensuite ! _**

J'arquai un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction. Cependant, Jacob était fort à ce jeu. Du moins, plus fort que moi. Il ne lâcha pas le morceau et m'obligea même à finir tout mon dessert. Un marbré chocolat-vanille. Il finit tout de même par le partager avec moi, craquant devant ce bon dessert.

Jacob me guida à travers l'université avec prestance. Il nous dirigea vers une sorte de grand immeuble derrière la grande bibliothèque de l'université.

- **_Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? _**interrogeai-je sur le qui-vive.

- **_Simple. Je dois monter un photorally et tu vas m'aider ! _**

- **_Un quoi ?_** demandai-je surprise.

Je n'avais jamais entendu ce genre de chose.

- **_Chaque année, l'université met en place un moyen pour faire connaitre le campus et la ville aux nouveaux étudiants. Cette année c'est centré sur les nouveaux arrivant du second semestre. De plus, cela permet aux nouveaux de se mélanger aux anciens. _**

- **_La journée d'initiation ? _**souris-je.

- **_Presque… pour le second semestre c'est un photorally. C'est moi qui mène le projet étant donné que je suis le représentant des étudiants. _**

- **_Sérieux ? Toi ! _**

- **_Oui, moi !_** me dit-il en me bousculant par l'épaule. **_Alors, tu m'aides ou pas ? _**

- **_D'accord, monsieur le représentant des étudiants,_** le narguai-je joueuse.

Jacob poussa la porte d'entrée et nous fit monter au second étage. Là se trouvait déjà six étudiants. Je reconnus aussitôt la Princesse Cullen et Anita, celle de mon cours de langue. Jacob se dirigea vers un bureau où était posé un ordinateur. Il poussa la chaise de bureau vers moi et alla en récupérer une derrière.

- **_Parfait ! Au boulot maintenant ! _**

- **_Euh… c'est quoi un Photorally ?_** me risquai-je à mi-voix.

J'avais un peu peur que tout ceci soit un coup monté et que monsieur se moque ouvertement de moi par la suite.

- **_Sérieuse là ? _**

- **_Parfaitement sérieuse, _**grimaçai-je.

- **_D'accord, alors voici un court résumé. Différentes équipes doivent photographier des choses dans la ville et sur le campus. Ils ont quarante-huit heures pour réaliser les clichés demandés. Et à chaque photo prise, ils doivent la faire valider par un des trois juges de la ville et avoir un nouveau sujet. _**

- **_Cool ! _**

Jacob rigola puis m'expliqua la suite.

- **_Alors, nous avons à faire : une photo du Square et d'un participant de l'équipe sur un skateboard,_** m'expliqua-t-il.

- **_Pas mal. _**

- **_Ensuite, photographier une famille de trois générations. _**

- **_Dur !_** sifflai-je.

- **_C'est plus drôle quand c'est dur !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Ouais,_** murmurai-je levant les yeux au ciel. **_D'autres idées ?_**

- **_Euh… non. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de gérer ça. Je me suis occupé de recruter des personnes pour tenir le rôle des juges et de donner des tas de papier pour obtenir les autorisations de circuler la nuit. _**

- **_D'accord, alors que pense-tu de : une photo des explorateurs Lewis et Clark et deux personnes par équipe en habit d'explorateur à côté ?_**

- **_Génial,_** soupira Jacob presque impressionné.

- **_Ensuite, le moulin à blé et la scierie._**

- **_Où trouves-tu ces idées ? _**

- **_Dans ma tête,_** risquai-je le tapant sur le front avec la paume de ma main.

- **_D'accord, alors continue. _**

Jacob me fit passer le clavier et je tapai toutes les idées qui me venaient en tête. Ce qui en fit une sacrée liste.

L'heure de retourner en cours arriva rapidement. Jacob fut autant déçu que moi lorsqu'on se quitta devant nos salles respectives.

- **_À tout à l'heure ? _**

- **_Peut-être !_** répondis-je un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Sûr, jolie fleur. Bella ? _**

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Tu devrais peut être te mettre à vivre un peu,_** me glissa-t-il tristement à l'oreille, posant par la suite un doux baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Ouais… juste un peu. _**

Ce soir, je dinais sur le campus. Maman m'avait appelé pour me dire que papa restait travailler plus tard ce soir et qu'elle allait lui tenir compagnie. Un vrai petit couple de collégien ces deux là ! À ma grande surprise, beaucoup avait fait comme moi. Entre autre le Prince et sa cour. Jacob secoua ses bras en l'air pour me saluer, Emmett me lança un petit clin d'œil et un grand sourire, Jared un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Comment en étais-je arrivée à côtoyer plus ou moins ce genre de personnes ? Les riches ? La classe supérieure ?

Emmett me fit signe de les rejoindre et me fit une petite place à sa droite.

- **_Bonsoir, belle demoiselle._**

- **_Bonsoir à vous messieurs !_** répondis-je tout en prenant place.

Erreur. Je venais de me mettre pile dans la ligne de mire du prince. Je ne l'avais même pas vu ce petit prétentieux. Prête pour un nouveau round ?

- **_Toi ? _**

- **_Moi !_** souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Le Prince beugla dans sa barbe comme un chien à qui on venait de retirer son os. Très classe comme vision. Je me secouai la tête pour la chasser.

- **_Mocheté… c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? _**

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux sans jamais baisser la tête. Hors de question, de le laisser m'atteindre.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Ben… que jusqu'à l'âge de dix ans, tu croyais que tu t'appelais « Beurk » ? _**

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans le réfectoire. Emmett allait riposter, mais mon regard l'en dissuada. Trop, c'est trop ! Je me redressai sur mon siège et m'apprêtai à faire la chose la plus stupide de ma vie.

- **_Edward ? _**questionnai-je lentement, en me penchant vers lui par-dessus la table.

Première fois que j'utilise son prénom sans son titre, pensais-je. Quand à ma voix, elle était douce, posée, respirant la tranquillité et pour ceux me connaissant signe d'une grosse mais alors très, très grosse colère.

- **_Prince Edward pour les gens de ton espèce !_** crut-il bon de dire à voix haute.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre dans le réfectoire. Un point pour moi monsieur au grand pouvoir.

- **_Prince Edward Cullen ? _**Ajoutais-je pour le faire taire sans retenir le sourire déclenché par la réaction des autres dîneurs.

- **_Mademoiselle Lèche bottes ? _**sourit-il fièrement.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, ce qui lui fit aussitôt perdre le sien. Malin le Prince, il sentait venir le coup fourré ?

- **_Quelle est la différence entre un clitoris et un bistrot ? _**soufflai-je juste assez fort pour que le plus grand nombre de personne entende.

Jared s'étouffa littéralement dans son verre de soda. Emmett rigola sous cape, tandis que Jacob me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Effet de surprise ? Réussit avec succès !

- **_Tu ne sais pas ? Simple pourtant. Neuf mecs sur dix sont capables de trouver un bistrot..._** lui susurrai-je comme sur le ton de la confidence. **_Desquels fais-tu parti ?_**

Gagné. Jeu, set et match pour moi, mon ami le Prince ! Je le vis devenir rouge comme une tomate en moins de dix secondes alors que je me rasseyais lentement sans le lâcher du regard. Toutes les personnes présentes ayant entendu la conversation riaient discrètement. Toutes, sauf Emmett qui se tenait littéralement les côtes.

* * *

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui se termine... **_

_**on espère que cela vous a plus... sinon, nous en sommes désolé ! **_

_**prochain chapitre : Complications ... **_

_**pour un extrait faut juste le demander ... :-p**_

_**gros bisous à vous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, bonjour suivant l'heure de la lecture ! lol **

**j'espère que tout le monde va bien ? et que vous etes prêts pour ce nouveau chapitre ? **

**Premier PO du Prince sans "coeur" ... notre Edward nationnal ! **

**En esperant que vous trouviez quelques réponses à vos questions ! ;-)**

**bisous à vous et encore merci infiniment pour vos messages ! **

**Et a celle dont j'ai pas les adresses pour répondre, merci encore à vous... **

**GROS Bisous Sab et Val' ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Complications.**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Le réveille fut très, très délicat. Je pointais un début de migraine, alors que je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux. Je pouvais de surcroit apercevoir les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers mes paupières.

J'avais passé en plus de tout ça, une nuit à imaginer des coups tortues, malsain à pratiquer à ma nouvelle souffre douleur. Isabella Marie Swan. Résidante de Missoula depuis sa naissance. Elle vit dans une maison dans un quartier chic avec ses parents et sa jeune sœur. J'avais fait mes petites recherches avec l'aide de mes agents secrets. Si la reine apprenait cela, elle pourrait me faire décapiter. Le père de cette roturière est garagiste. Sa mère cuisinière dans l'un des restaurants les plus réputait et prestigieux de la ville. Sa sœur de dix ans était encore à l'école.

- **_Tu ne te lève pas ?_** Quémanda la voix cristalline et fluette de ma jeune sœur Alice.

- **_Sort d'ici !_** Criais-je ouvrant les yeux vivement.

- **_Pourquoi ? Je viens te voir tout les matins… pourquoi aujourd'hui… non de dieux Edward !_** L'entendis-je pratiquement s'étouffer.

Voilà, pourquoi ! Alice venait de découvrir toutes mes recherches d'une nuit. Elle allait me faire le sermon de ma vie.

- **_Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur cette fille ? _**

- **_Elle m'a défié ouvertement._** Dis-je me tenant sur les coudes.

- **_Tu l'as cherché !_** murmura-t-elle.

- **_Je suis le Prince, elle me doit le respect. _**

- **_Edward, tu es mon frère pourtant des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de te gifler… alors, imagine cette fille ! _**

- **_Alice, tu dois être de mon côté…_** Rouspétais-je après elle.

- **_Non… pas cette fois… j'aime beaucoup cette fille et son tempérament. Pour tout te dire… j'ai déjà plusieurs fois tenté d'avoir une relation amicale avec Bella… hors, elle ne se laisse pas intimider ! _**

- **_Sérieusement ? Amie ? Toi et une roturière ? _**

- **_Qu'à tu contre les gens du peuple ?_** Hurla Alice furieusement. **_Sans eux nous ne somme rien… ne l'oublie jamais pauvre type ! Ta « Léna » te retourne le cerveau ! _**

Sur ses belles paroles d'amour, ma sœur sortie colérique de ma chambre, en claquant la porte bien entendu.

- **_Un cachet d'aspirine ! _**

J'arrivais au lycée avec quelques minutes d'avance. Dix pour être exact. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le campus ce matin. Les agents de sécurité installèrent un périmètre autour de moi, comme lors des grandes manifestations. C'était tout à fait ridicule. Certaines personnes poussaient pour pouvoir me voir quelques secondes, d'autre souriait simplement. Aucunes personnes ne me semblaient dangereuses.

- **_Je vous l'ai dis… je ne veux pas ce genre de chose ici ! _**

- **_Nous le savons… cependant, votre sécurité est en jeu. _**Murmura anxieux mon garde du corps numéro un. Sam.

- **_Vous avez peur qu'une lycéenne me fasse du mal ?_** Souris-je.

- **_Nous sommes désolés, vos parents, la reine principalement à tenue à ce que votre service de sécurité soit identique qu'au palais. _**

- **_Puisque la reine y tiens. _**Soufflais-je résolu.

Note pour le repas de ce soir : tout faire pour anéantir le service de sécurité. Le réduire à trois personnes maximales.

C'est en sortant du cours d'Allemand, que je vis ma première œuvre. Des affiches « j'ai perdu mon chien » avec le numéro de téléphone personnel de miss grande gueule. Certain étudiant noté déjà le numéro sur la paume de leurs mains et dans leurs téléphone.

Je pris également le mien et lança le message d'alerte :

**_« Lâche le chien ! »_**

J'avais en effet adopté un chien pour cette mission. Un joli caniche blanc avec un nœud rose accroché autour du cou. Il se verrait à coup sur ! D'ailleurs le toutou se promener sur la pelouse face au bâtiment. Je vis du coin de l'œil quelques étudiants composer le numéro du « faux propriétaire ».

J'allais juste devoir attendre la réaction de mademoiselle Swan.

- **_Pourquoi tu as ce sourire idiot sur le visage ?_** Demanda presque anxieuse Léna.

- **_Tu vas vite voir mon ange !_** Chuchotais-je, alors qu'Emmett, Jared et Jacob venait dans notre direction.

- **_Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? _**

- **_Non. _**

Les gars me serrer la main comme à l'accoutumé et ignorèrent une fois de plus ma petite amie actuelle. Léna O'connor. La fille d'un Duc. Une fille très jolie, avec de belle forme et éduqué. Pas comme cette fille du peuple, Isabella Swan.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?_** M'enquis-je les voyant discuter dans leur coin.

Cela était étrange d'ailleurs, de les voir faire. Emmett semblait m'en vouloir pour quelques choses. Jared et Jacob eux semblait ennuyait et presque blasé. Mes amis m'échappés. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- **_Nous sortons._** Décréta Emmett sans pour autant me regarder.

- **_Ou allons-nous ?_** m'enquis-je surpris de ne pas avoir était prévenu avant.

Les garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Jacob hocha les épaules. D'accord, ils manigançaient quelques choses.

- **_Nous allons à la piscine !_** chuchota ce dernier presque craintivement.

Jacob n'avait généralement pas peur de me dire les choses, hors là il prenait des pincettes avec moi. Je détestais ça.

- **_Faire quoi ? _**

- **_Voir Bella plonger._** Dit avec force Emmett. **_Excusait moi je vais en classe !_** Finit-il par dire tout en filant déjà.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?_** M'enquis-je surprise.

- **_Euh… c'est toi qui as mis ses affiches ?_** Demanda tristement Jared.

- **_Peut-être !_** Fis-je sourcil fronçait.

- **_Emmett a reconnu le numéro de Bella… il sait que c'est toi… et il n'apprécie pas ! _**

- **_Pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux._** Grognais-je presque.

J'étais touché dans mon estime. Emmett était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Voir le seul véritable. Cela me blessé de le voir s'interposer dans mes choix et mes actes.

- **_Ecoute Edward… il apprécie vraiment cette fille. _**

- **_Comme petite amie ?_** Hurlais-je furieusement.

- **_Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Seulement, il n'apprécie pas que son meilleur ami, intimide et cause du tord au sien. _**

J'allais répliquer quand je vis la fille de mes cauchemardas sortir du bâtiment en face de moi a toute allure. Elle avait son téléphone collé à l'oreille et semblait très en colère.

Un petit sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres, alors qu'un étudiant apporter le caniche à Isabella, rouge comme une tomate.

- **_Il est horrible ce chien_**. Rigola Léna prenant mon bras.

- **_En effet_**. Souris-je davantage.

Jacob et Jared regardèrent Léna durement. Instinctivement, je la rapprochais de moi. Les gars levèrent leurs visages vers moi. Ils étaient en colère. Jamais encore, je ne les avaient vu réagir ainsi et surement pas avec moi.

- **_A midi._** Proclama Jacob en poussant Jared pour qu'il parte également.

- **_Ils sont trop bizarre tes copains aujourd'hui. _**Fit Léna se blottissant contre moi.

- **_Je sais. Je vais vite régler ça. _**Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

/

/

**_Point de vue Roi Carlisle._**

Après le petit déjeuner sans Edward, je m'étais enfermer dans mon bureau pour lire le rapport sur l'économie de la Chine, afin de pouvoir utiliser les bons leviers, ceux qui seraient utiles à notre royauté, quand Esmée entra sans frapper à son habitude. Elle tenait un dossier dans les mains et un de nos gardes du corps la suivait. Je reconnus Sam et Andrew les garde du corps attitré de mon cher fils.

- **_Carlisle, mon cher, auriez-vous quelques minutes à consacrer à Sam ? Il me parait intéressant que vous soyez averti de ce qu'il vient de me transmettre._**

- **_Je pense que le rapport sur le système bancaire chinois peut attendre quelques instants,_** acquiesçai-je**_. Alors Sam, qu'avez-vous donc de si urgent à me révéler sur mon fils pour que ma femme vous oblige à venir jusqu'ici ?_**

Je ponctuai ma question d'un sourire afin de montrer au garde chargé de la surveillance du prince que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur de cette interruption. Sam était l'un de nos meilleurs hommes et s'il s'était permis de déranger Esmée, cela devait certainement être important. Très important !

- **_Monsieur, ainsi que vous le savez, je suis chargé d'assurer la sécurité de votre fils à l'intérieur de l'université. Et je pense que vous devriez regarder ceci,_** expliqua-t-il en me tendant un disque.

- **_Et que vais-je trouver sur ce disque ?_** m'enquis-je doucement.

- **_Peut être une personne qui sera enfin capable de faire revenir sa Majesté sur le chemin qui doit être le sien._**

- **_Tu devrais vraiment visionner cette vidéo,_** confirma ma femme avec un doux sourire. **_Tu seras surpris par cette personne, dans le bon sens s'entend._**

Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif car elle ne faisait que très rarement des commentaires ou des remarques sur les gens. Je glissai le disque dans mon ordinateur et lançai le visionnage. Je reconnus les locaux de l'université. Puis, la scène se déplaça à l'arrière du bâtiment principal. Je reconnus Sam ainsi qu'un autre de nos gardes qui maintenaient fermement une jeune fille par les bras. Le ton de même que les paroles extrêmement désagréables de mon fils me frappèrent. Je ne pus retenir un sourire devant le courage qu'elle manifesta. Malheureusement l'angle de la prise de vue ne me permettait pas de voir précisément à quoi elle ressemblait. La vidéo changea et je reconnus la cantine. Je vis mon fils et ma fille installés avec leurs camarades. Puis, je la revis. Une jeune fille brune, svelte et très belle. Pas le genre de beauté sophistiquée qui gravitait autour d'eux en temps normal, non plutôt le genre naturelle et déterminée. Je captai les mouvements d'Emmett, Jacob et Jared qui arboraient un vrai et franc sourire. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas vu un tel sourire sur leurs visages ?

Je portai alors mon attention sur le visage de ma fille. Elle observait l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Elle qui d'habitude ne montrait d'intérêt que pour ces propres hobbies, suivait cette jeune personne avec acuité. Bizarre ! Mon regard dévia ensuite vers mon fils. Il était tendu et semblait excessivement mécontent de la voir arriver. Je ne saisis pas au premier abord ce qu'il disait à cette fille et ce qu'elle répondit. Alors je montai le son et repris la scène au début. Je ne perdis pas une miette de leur échange et affichai un sourire face à l'aplomb de cette jeune personne. Je ne pouvais cependant nier qu'il était grand temps qu'Edward modifie son attitude. Il ne se comportait pas du tout comme le futur roi.

J'éjectai le disque et le rendis à Sam.

- **_Que savez-vous sur cette jeune fille ?_** lui demandai-je.

- **_Et bien, elle est issue d'une très ancienne famille de notre royaume. Ses parents travaillent dur mais pour pouvoir lui offrir les études dont elle rêve, ils ont dû contracter un emprunt. Elle compte sur une bourse d'études pour les poursuivre cette année. Elle est très douée surtout en langues étrangères puisqu'elle parle l'anglais, le français, le russe, l'espagnol, le japonais et le mandarin. Elle sait lire le grec et est une grande sportive qui pratique le plongeon acrobatique à haut niveau. Elle maitrise aussi les technologies modernes et semble capable de gérer des projets au pied levé si j'en juge par ce qu'elle a réussi à mettre au point pour le rally photos en seulement quelques heures._**

- **_Dites-moi, votre rapport est très complet, _**s'amusa ma femme. **_Comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant sur elle en si peu de temps._**

- **_En fait vos Majestés, son Altesse Royale m'a demandé il y a déjà plusieurs jours de me renseigner sur cette jeune personne. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Madame votre mère dispose de son propre service de renseignements et elle était certainement au courant de sa présence dans le cercle de votre fils. _**

- **_Oui, ma mère est extrêmement bien renseignée, il faut le reconnaitre,_** admis-je. **_Je dois avouer que cette jeune femme m'intrigue. On peut lire une certaine crainte sur son visage mais elle ne cède pas devant le prestige de son adversaire. Et en dépit des remarques désobligeantes que mon fils lui a faites, elle a su garder son calme et sa dignité. Elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien._**

- **_Si je peux me permettre, votre Altesse. Si la venue du représentant chinois se présente sous les meilleurs hospices, c'est en grande partie grâce à elle. C'est elle qui a traduit et rédigé le document d'accueil à son attention._**

- **_Elle est réellement intelligente, n'est-ce pas,_** intervint Esmée. **_Elle mérite cette bourse. Je pense que tu devrais en toucher deux mots à ta mère, elle t'écoute toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'éducation._**

- **_Je vais faire plus que lui octroyer une bourse d'étude même si celle-ci me parait plus que méritée. Je vais demander à ce qu'elle soit invitée lors de la soirée donnée en l'honneur de notre ami chinois. Après tout, elle sera sûrement la seule à pouvoir lui parler dans sa langue d'origine. Ce qui ne peut qu'être un avantage pour notre pays,_** concluais-je.

- **_Sam, continuez votre travail de surveillance et si vous jugez que notre fils va trop loin avec cette jeune fille, venez me prévenir, je suis plus facilement disponible que mon époux. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il la blesse plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait. Son comportement est mesquin et méchant. Il est temps qu'il apprenne à se comporter en prince, et je pense que vous avez raison. Cette jeune femme pourrait bien être celle qui le fera changer._**

- **_Je le ferai Madame. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je vais retourner à mon poste._**

- **_Nous vous libérons, Sam,_** dis-je doucement. **_Au fait, quelle est le nom de cette fille ?_**

- **_Elle s'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais elle préfère Bella,_** répondit le garde du corps en quittant la pièce sans s'apercevoir du grand silence qui avait accueilli cette révélation.

Je fixai ma femme d'un air incertain. Elle me le retourna et j'en conclus que j'avais bien entendu. Isabelle Swan ! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas plus surpris que cela ? Cette attitude calme, posée et pleine de retenue ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard. Elle portait en elle les gènes de ses ancêtres. Les Swan bien que n'étant pas de la noblesse avaient marqués l'histoire de notre royauté par une indéfectible loyauté. Et le père d'Isabella qui tout en ayant l'apparence d'un simple garagiste effectuait un travail d'une importance capitale pour la sécurité de notre pays. Il était connu pour son calme et sa pondération, qui en faisait un élément capital de notre service de renseignement et de recrutement. Mais bien sûr, seuls la reine, Esmée, Sam et moi-même étions au courant.

- **_Penses-tu que nous devions continuer à encourager cette relation ?_** interrogea ma femme d'une voix douce.

- **_Je pense que oui._** Dis-je posément.

- **_Et ta mère ?_**

- **_Ma mère est très certainement au courant de tout ceci depuis plusieurs jours et si elle ne s'est pas donné la peine d'intervenir, c'est qu'elle doit juger que Bella est une personne digne d'Edward. Du moins, tant qu'il ne lui montre pas d'intérêt particulier, _**expliquai-je.

- **_Il est certain que si Edward devait tomber amoureux de cette jeune fille, ta mère ne le verrait pas d'un très bon œil._**

- **_Je ne sais pas,_** murmurai-je. **_Elle change ces derniers temps. Elle pourrait nous surprendre. Mais ce n'est pas sujet dont il convient de discuter pour l'instant. _**

- **_Tu as raison. Les cours viennent de se terminer et nous devons avoir une discussion avec Edward dès son arrivée. _**

- **_Certes, c'est indispensable_**, acquiesçai-je en me levant. **_Je te laisse attendre Edward et le faire monter ici. Il me semble que je dois avoir une petite conversation avec ma mère au préalable._**

- **_Je m'occupe de lui, _**accepta Esmée.

Je l'embrassai doucement avant de la quitter et de ma rendre dans le bureau de ma mère.

/

/

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Mon cauchemar commençait et ceux depuis ce matin. J'avais ouverts mes e-mails pour voir si mon professeur n'avait pas encore besoin de moi, est là l'horreur. J'avais 569 messages et tous du même genre. Des messages de site érotique, de site livrant des accessoires érotique et j'en passe.

- **_Le sale con !_** Pestiférais-je.

Je savais qui était responsable de ça. Pas le choix. Heureusement, que je sauvegardais mes adresses e-mails et mes messages importants dans un fichier externe. Je supprimais donc mon adresse polluer par de la pornographie et m'en créer une autre. Celle-ci il ne l'a trouverais jamais ! J'étais maintenant : DarkBelliBelle.

Mes parents étaient déjà partie travailler, lorsque, je pris mon petit déjeuner. Ma sœur Elisa, m'avait laissé un petit mot près des céréales. « Je t'aime ». Ce qui me gonfla le cœur et m'aida à positivité jusqu'à l'université. Ce fut a partir de la que tout ce compliqua de nouveau. Je recevais maintenant des appels et des messages a propos d'un chien. Un caniche plus précisément. Hors, je n'avais pas de chien.

- **_Bonjour, jolie demoiselle._** Murmura Emmett en posant un baiser bruyant sur ma joue.

- **_Bonjour, monsieur le gentleman_**. Soupirais-je en papillonnant des yeux.

Emmett grimaça et posa un nouveau bisou sur ma joue.

- **_Je t'en supplie, cela ne te ressemble pas !_** Protesta-t-il gentiment.

- **_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez Pinup ?_** M'offusquais-je.

- **_Non, jolie Bella… tu es simplement trop intelligente et charismatique pour faire ce geste ridicule._** Fit-il amicalement.

- **_Merci Emmett… je crois que je vais plus pouvoir vivre sans toi maintenant._** Fis-je plus que sincèrement.

Voilà, quelques jours que je le connaissais et Emmett était devenu mon ami. Un très bon ami. Jacob, Jared et lui était maintenant mon repère entre ses murs. Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

- **_Je n'ai pas de chien._** Hurlais-je dans le combinait.

- **_Pourtant, j'ai votre chien entre les mains._** Grogna un étudiant. **_Je suis devant l'entrée. _**

Puis, il raccrocha.

- **_L'enfoiré._** Pestais-je filant hors de l'enceinte.

En effet, devant un étudiant tenant un caniche avec un nœud rose autour du cou. Ridicule.

- **_Ce n'est pas à moi._** Criais-je furieuse.

- **_Les affiches disent le contraire. _**

- **_Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui. Alors, prend ce chien débile et apporte le au gardien du campus. Et ne parle pas de moi comme étant le propriétaire sinon je te retrouve et te castre… comprit ? _**M'époumonais-je complètement.

L'étudiant ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et fila à toute jambe. Ce fut ainsi que je passais ma premier heure de cours dehors à enlever les affiches avec mon numéro dessus.

La journée de cours tirait à sa fin et je n'en étais pas mécontente. En dépit de la gentillesse d'Emmett, qui me faisait de plus en plus penser à mon cousin avec sa manie de vouloir tout savoir sur moi et de me protéger, de Jacob et de Jared, elle avait été longue et pleine d'embûches. Le Prince Edward était passé en mode vengeance et je dois avouer qu'il disposait de moyens illimités. Même si ses gardes du corps ne m'avaient paru pas très à l'aise, lorsqu'il s'était agi de déplacer mon vélo à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là où je l'avais posé. Un long soupir m'échappa en songeant à la distance que je devrais parcourir ce soir pour le récupérer.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de cette horrible journée retentit enfin et je me ruai dehors. À grandes enjambées, je filai vers la piscine. Le nettoyage était terminé et j'allai pouvoir m'entrainer. Je poussai fermement la porte d'accès et après un tour rapide par les vestiaires pour me changer, je me retrouvai au bord de la piscine. Je respirai profondément et la forte odeur de chlore me fit un bien fou. Mon entraineur n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me dirigeai vers le plongeoir et décidai de plonger du dix mètres. J'avais besoin d'une grosse dose d'adrénaline pour compenser ces premières journées catastrophiques à l'université. Et si je n'obtenais pas de bourse pour poursuivre mon cursus, et bien j'aurai profité des fortes sensations offertes par ce sport le plus possible. Arrivée au sommet du plongeoir, je m'avançai au bord de la planche. Je pris une profonde inspiration et bloquai ma respiration en me plaçant en équilibre au bout. Je poussai fortement sur mes bras et m'envolai. J'enchainai deux saltos avant de terminer par une vrille. J'entrai dans l'eau sans provoquer le moindre remous. Je refis surface, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je regagnais le bord de la piscine lorsque je réalisai que l'on m'applaudissait. En levant la tête, j'aperçus le groupe de garçons qui m'avaient promus mascotte du groupe. Je me hissai hors de l'eau et me dirigeai vers eux.

- **_Que faites-vous ici ?_** interrogeai-je, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- **_Au départ ? T'escorter à ta monture de fer…_** sourit Jacob. **_Maintenant ? On vient te voir plonger,_** répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- **_Ouais, j'aurai bien dit qu'on venait se rincer l'œil,_** fit Jared, **_mais je ne suis pas sûr que les deux autres aient apprécié !_**

- **_Bella,_** intervint Emmett qui me sembla plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire**_. Tu es complètement cinglée ! Quelle idée t'est passée par la tête pour que tu sautes du dix mètres ?_**

- **_Emmett, je saute du dix mètres depuis que je suis à l'université. Ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi, je ne crains rien._**

- **_Ne le refais pas, s'il te plait ! Je ne crois pas que je supporterais de te revoir tomber dans le vide ainsi._**

- **_Je ne tombe pas dans le vide ! Je saute dans une piscine !_** rigolai-je.

Mais mon rire cessa vite devant l'inquiétude qui marquait ses traits.

- **_Emmett, je te jure que je ne risque rien !_** tentai-je de le rassurer. **_Fais-moi confiance._**

- **_Je ne sais pas …_** commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par mon entraineur.

- **_Swan, tu montes au cinq et tu travailles ton enchainement de base. Vous, les garçons, soit vous vous taisez et vous la laissez bosser soit vous partez !_**

- **_Je dois y aller. À plus !_** fis-je en agitant la main.

J'avais fait quelques pas, quand mue par une impulsion, je fis demi-tour et vint planter un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett. Il l'avait bien mérité avec son aide de la journée. Puis, je m'enfuie à toute vitesse vers mon plongeoir. Je passai une heure et demie à effectuer enchainement sur enchainement. Je finis par être vidée et regagnai les vestiaires lentement.

Je pris une bonne douche chaude et m'habillai tranquillement. Mes devoirs pour demain étaient bouclés et, comme Seth n'était pas là, ce soir je n'avais pas de sortie prévue.

J'ouvrais la porte pour rejoindre mes amis quand je le vis. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Je lâchai un grognement de mécontentement. Je repérais également le garde du corps qui m'avait prit mon vélo au bout du couloir et lui lançait un regard méprisant. L'homme en costume noir, baissa la tête.

- **_Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir, prince Edward ?_** demandai-je d'une voix lasse.

- **_Je t'ai vu sauter. _**Commença-t-il simplement. **_Et en profiter pour draguer mes amis, _**répliqua-t-il acerbe. **_Et je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'ils peuvent te trouver. Le spectacle n'était même pas digne d'intérêt !_** Fini-t-il par cracher mauvais.

Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être au second plan.

- **_Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me voir ! Si le spectacle te déplait, passe ton chemin la prochaine fois ! _**

- **_Je ne te laisserai pas séduire et utiliser mes amis pour parvenir à tes fins, sale petite intrigante ! _**me cingla-t-il tout en se décollant du mur.

- **_Je n'attends rien de tes amis,_** répliquai-je en le contournant afin de gagner la sortie.

- **_Ne me dis pas qu'une simple fille comme toi, a les moyens de se payer une université telle que celle-ci,_** ironisa-t-il d'un ton narquois. **_N'espères-tu pas que l'un d'eux te prenne en pitié et t'offre de quoi te payer tes études ?_**

- **_Non ! Je viens de te le dire : Je. N'attends. Rien. D'eux ! Maintenant si une telle conception de l'amitié te dépasse, ce n'est pas de ma faute._**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger de mon amitié pour eux ?_** éructa-t-il avec colère. **_Tu ne sais rien de moi !_**

- **_De même que toi, tu ne sais rien de moi,_** contrai-je. **_Écoute, je suis fatiguée et je voudrais sortir, retrouver mes amis et rentrer chez moi._**

- **_Tu ne partiras pas avec eux !_** siffla-t-il les dents serrées, sa main s'abattant sur mon poignet et le maintenant avec force.

- **_Lâche-moi,_** exigeai-je en le fixant dans les yeux. **_Tu me fais mal !_**

Je ressentais de légers picotements là où ses doigts touchaient ma peau. Ce fourmillement n'était pas désagréable, mais il me dérageait parce que c'était lui qui le provoquait. Je tirai sur mon bras pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas sa façon d'agir et que je souhaitais retrouver ma liberté. Il me fixa un long moment sans pour autant me lâcher.

- **_Prince Edward, pourriez-vous me rendre ma main, s'il vous plait ? Je souhaiterais vraiment partir. _**

- **_Tu ne partiras pas avec mes amis ! Qui sait ce que tu leurs raconterais ! Je te tiens, je te garde._**

- **_Oh, vraiment,_** soufflai-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui. **_Peut-être que le spectacle n'était pas si déplaisant finalement et que ce n'est pas la peur de ce que je pourrais dire mais plutôt celle que l'un de tes précieux amis me trouve à son gout qui t'empêche de me relâcher_**, insinuai-je avec l'espoir qu'il me laisse enfin libre de mes mouvements.

- **_Comment une chose aussi insignifiante que toi pourrait plaire à l'un d'eux ? _**se moqua-t-il méchamment.

- **_Peut-être que je plais à plus de l'un d'entre eux. Y as-tu déjà songé ? _**murmurai-je, mon souffle dans son cou, décidée à ne pas lui montrer à quel point il m'avait blessée.

- **_Aucune chance, non ! Vraiment aucune._**

- **_Tu en es certain, _**fis-je en relevant la tête, me plaçant à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

J'avais bien conscience de jouer avec le feu mais il était si mesquin, si imbu de lui, si enclin à régenter la vie de ses amis que je n'avais pu résister à l'envie de le provoquer. Ses paroles blessantes à mon encontre n'avaient pas été non plus pour rien dans ma décision. Il se moquait de moi et bien allons donc vérifier si ce qu'il prétend est vrai. Je remarquai qu'il me fixait et que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient passés du vert lumineux qui était de norme lors de nos échanges de gentillesse à un vert sombre, presque noir. Et ce regard là me fit peur. Je tentai de me reculer mais une de ses mains placée dans mon dos m'en empêcha. Sa main ? Dans mon dos ? Depuis quand ? Merde ! Voilà que je perdais la notion de la réalité. Mauvais ! Très mauvais.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- **_Tu es beaucoup trop sûre de toi pour une simple roturière. Il est grand temps de t'apprendre la modestie,_** chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

- **_Tu ne me fais pas peur,_** répliquai-je sur le même mode, tentant de masquer les tremblements de ma voix.

- **_Je ne dirais pas ça, si j'étais toi. Si je te dis que tu ne rentreras pas avec mes amis, tu ne rentreras pas avec eux. Un point c'est tout !_**

- **_La faute à qui si ils sont là dehors à m'attendre ? Qui a fait déplacer mon vélo à l'autre bout du campus afin de m'ennuyer, ce qui fait que maintenant je dois le traverser et de nuit ? Ce qui fait que trois des tes amis sont en train de m'attendre parce qu'il est hors de question de me laisser faire le trajet seule !_** lâchai-je d'un ton glacial.

- **_Kevin ? Avertissez ces messieurs que ce n'est plus la peine d'attendre mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Que manigances-tu,_** m'enquis-je en essayant de m'échapper encore une fois.

- **_Je voudrais que l'on règle notre différent une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis celui qui donne les ordres et toi, celle qui obéit._**

- **_Jamais,_** sifflais-je, le regard noir.

- **_Bien, voyons ça,_** sourit-il.

Puis comme dans les films, je le vis s'abaisser vers moi et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Passé le premier instant de surprise, ma main partit se lover derrière son cou et attraper ses cheveux d'une couleur incomparable. Puis mes doigts se refermèrent sur une mèche d'une douceur incroyable et se mirent … à tirer de toute leur force pour l'obliger à se reculer. Dès que nos lèvres se furent séparées, ma main partit illico en direction de sa joue et un claquement sec raisonna dans le couloir.

Je profitai de ce moment de surprise pour me dégager et partir.

- **_Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par tes amis, que je ne voulais pas de leur argent ! C'est aussi valable pour toi, votre Majesté !_**

Puis, je claquai la porte des vestiaires derrière moi avant de courir jusqu'à mon vélo.

Dans cette petite guerre, j'avais gagné une nouvelle manche. Restait à savoir si la Reine laisserait son précieux héritier perdre encore d'autres manches. De surcroit, j'avais porté la main sur un Prince. Notre Prince. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ?

- **_Ben tu en as mis du temps pour te changer_**. Rouspéta Emmett.

- **_Désolé_**. Souris-je difficilement.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Parfaitement. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire tout ce chemin jusqu'à mon vélo et de pédaler jusqu'à chez mes parents._** Fis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Bella._** Murmura Emmett tout en me prenant contre lui.

Le contact avec son torse et sa chaleur me fit le plus grand bien.

- **_Tout va s'arranger. Ne t'en fait pas. Edward ne peux rien contre toi ! _**

- **_C'est un Prince. Notre Prince._** Fis-je le cœur serré**_. Il peut tout faire. _**

- **_C'est notre ami. je vais lui parler. _**

- **_Non._** le suppliais-je. **_Ne fait pas ça. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_C'est entre lui et moi. Je vais arranger les choses. Ne faites rien. Promis ? _**

Les garçons se regardèrent. Puis, me donnèrent leurs paroles de ne rien faire, du moins pour le moment. C'était déjà mieux que rien, pensais-je alors que nous commencions notre marche.

- **_Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait te laisser marcher seul et pédaler sur ton monstre ?_** Ricana Jacob pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_Oui._** Grimaçais-je alors qu'il perdait son sourire.

- **_Tu me déçoit Bel'._** S'offusqua t-il théâtralement.

- **_Bon d'accord, j'espérais qu'un de vous me tienne compagnie. Mais, les trois c'est encore mieux._** Pouffais-je, alors qu'Emmett passait son bras sur mes épaules.

- **_On va marcher jusqu'à ton vélo ensuite nous prendrons la voiture pour te ramener ! _**

- **_Et le vélo ?_** m'inquiétais-je.

- **_Dans le coffre poupée. _**

- **_T'es pas bête toi dit-donc !_** fis-je taquine.

Emmett grogna puis, commença à vouloir me chatouillait. Je partie alors en courant. Les trois autres se firent alors un plaisir de me courser. Ce soir là, je passais l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. J'avais trouvé des nouveaux amis. Même si une épais de Damoclès se tenait au dessus de ma tête et allait s'abattre un jour ou l'autre. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne tombe pas sur ma famille.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! **_

_**Le Prochain chapitre : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **_

_Sab : Ah ben ça promet ça ! _

_Val' : Oui, je sais... la pauvre quand même ? _

_Sab : et lui alors ? _

_Val' : ah oui tu as raison ! attends, je vais changer quelques trucs ... _

_Sab : merci... :-)_

_**Vous voulez la suite ? un extrait ? Ben faut juste le demander lol **_

_**allez au prochain chapitre merci d'avance !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikou à vous ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre... encore mille fois merci à celle qui nous lisent et un gros bisous à celle qui nous laisse des Reviews ...**

**on vous souhaite une excellente lecture en espèrant ne pas en avoir perdu en route lol**

**gros bisous à vous ...  
Sab et Val'**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Je venais de rentrer au palais. Je n'avais pas revu Sam de l'après-midi. A la place, j'avais eu un imbécile incapable de tenir tête à cette Isabella Swan. Il avait même faillit refuser de déplacer son vélo et n'était pas allé avertir les gars qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Il allait vite être viré celui-ci.

- **_Edward ?_** entendis-je mon père m'appeler. **_Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite discutions. _**

Mince, que me voulait mon père ? A cette heure-ci de surcroit. Normalement, il ne quittait pas son bureau avant leur du repas pour y retourner ensuite.

- **_Oui ?_** M'aventurais-je poliment.

Je devais à tout prit rentrer dans ses grâces. Ce mettre un Prince à dos n'était pas bon pour les affaires. Isabella le savait maintenant, souris-je intérieurement.

- **_Allons dans le jardin._** Dit-il ouvrant le pas.

Le trajet qui nous conduit jusqu'à un grand nombre de fleur et d'arbres ce fut en silence. Cela me donna l'occasion de repenser à cette soirée. Pourquoi l'avais-je embrasser ? Une pulsion suicidaire m'avait envahi des lors ou je l'avais vu plonger. Et une sensation étrange m'avait envahi en voyant Emmett, Jacob et Jared près d'elle. En fait, surtout Emmett.

- **_Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que les gens du peuple parles. _**

- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui.

- **_Des rapports assez étranges sont venus à moi. _**

Mince. Il savait. Cela veut dire que ma mère et ma grand-mère aussi. Qu'avais-je fait ? Ma place à la tête de ce pays, pouvait être compromit. Je devais la jouer fine, surtout avec l'été catastrophique que j'avais passé avec Léna à la plage. Beaucoup de photo de nous deux avaient circulé sur internet ce qui avait scandalisé la Reine et mes parents.

- **_Les gens du peuple, notre peuple… me rapporte et à la presse également que le Prince … soit toi…_** dit-il en me montrant de la main. **_N'est pas digne d'épouser et de s'entretenir avec une roturière. Est-ce vrai ? _**

Nous y étions enfin. Lequel des ministres avaient rapporté ça ? Lequel de mes gardes allaient devoir sauter ?

- **_Je… je ne sais quoi vous dire._** Bredouillais-je.

- **_Qui est cette jeune fille ?_** Demanda-t-il pas le moins du monde patient.

- **_Une jeune fille de mon université._** Bredouillais-je.

Je suis certain que la Reine avait du mener son enquête et donner une copie à son fils chéri. Mon père avait déjà toutes les cartes en main. Hors de question de mentir.

- **_Que fait-elle comme étude ? _**

- **_Euh… bonne question père._**

Je n'en savais rien. C'était une réalité. Je savais qu'elle était dans certain de mes cours, qu'elle pratiquer la plonger… mais à part ça, rien.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** Grimaçais-je. **_Je n'ai pas retenu cette information._** Continuais-je face à son regard perdu.

- **_Tu lui as déjà parlé ? _**

- **_Quelques fois._** Marmonnais-je repensant à la manière dont je l'avais maltraité sur la pelouse de l'université, à la cantine et ce soir à la piscine une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'elle m'ait également tenue tête et gifler, finis-je par maugréer.

- **_La trouve tu gentille ? _**

Gentille ? Oui, fut ma première penser. Non, ma seconde. Pour finir sur un peut-être…

Je décidais alors de grimacer de frustration pour répondre à sa question.

- **_La trouve tu belle ? _**

Belle ? A quoi **_jouait mon père ce soir. _**

- **_Euh… elle est jolie, mais très irritable comme fille. _**

- **_Irritable_** **_? Dans quel sens ?_**

Quoi lui dire ?

- **_Elle pense avoir réponse à tout… c'est très énervant._** Inventais-je à moitié.

Mon père sourit. Voilà combien d'année que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ? Impressionnant.

- **_Bien. Merci pour tes réponses. Tu peux rejoindre tes quartiers jusqu'au diner. _**

- **_Père ?_** Demandais-je, surpris par cette entretient nocturne. **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Parfaitement, Edward. Merci de t'en soucier. _**

**_Point de vue Prince Carlisle. _**

L'entretient avec Edward venait juste de se terminer. Comme convenu, j'allais rejoindre ma mère, la Reine dans ses quartiers. Elle vivait dans la zone ouest du palais. C'était le trajet le plus court depuis l'entrée principal. Un garde m'annonça et me demanda avec diplomatie d'attendre sa Majesté dans le petit salon. Ce que je fis. Elizabeth arriva quelques minutes après.

- **_Mon cher fils. Comment vas-tu ?_** Chantonna-t-elle tout en prenant place près de moi.

- **_Parfaitement, mère et vous ?_** M'empressais-je de demander alors que le médecin de famille royale sortait de sa chambre.

- **_Votre mère va parfaitement bien._** Me rassura le médecin. **_Ne vous inquiétez pas. _**

- **_Merci !_** Souris-je heureux d'entendre cela.

- **_Alors, dit moi tout sur l'entretient avec Edward._** Demanda lentement Elizabeth telle une petite enfant.

Ma mère pouvait être très impressionnante. Elle avait de la force, du caractère, mais également du cœur. J'avais pu comprendre par ma femme Esmée, que les deux femmes c'était littéralement prit d'affection pour cette Isabella Swan. La fille de surcroit de notre chef du renseignement et du recrutement. J'allais devoir le convoquer d'ici peu.

- **_Edward semble étrange. Il ne ma donner des moitiés de réponse et certaine était beaucoup trop simple et sans accroche. _**

- **_Carlisle… j'ai prit une décision._** Souffla la Reine.

- **_Dois-je m'inquiétais ? _**Questionnais-je craignant le pire.

- **_Pas vraiment. _**Pouffa-t-elle. **_Je vais juste faire venir la belle femme qui rend dingue notre Prince. _**

- **_Pour ? _**M'aventurais-je anxieux.

- **_Je vais leurs donner un ultimatum. _**

- **_Etes vous sur ? _**

- **_Oui. Edward vas comme toi choisir sa femme. Sauf, qu'il aura deux choix possible. _**

- **_Deux ?_** Grimaçais-je.

- **_Nous savons toi et moi qu'il entretient une relation clandestine avec Léna O'connor. _**

- **_Oui, la fille du Duc. _**

- **_Elle fait partie de la noblesse, elle aura donc droit de concourir au titre de futur princesse de Missoula. _**

- **_Et l'autre ? _**

- **_Isabella Marie Swan. _**

- **_Mère !_** Murmurais-je. **_Je ne pense pas…_**

- **_J'ai pris ma décision. Les Swan sont bien plus pour notre pays que simple employé et gens du peuple. Isabella sera en course pour la couronne et le cœur du prince. J'espère juste que mon petit fils ouvrira les yeux à temps. _**

- **_Quand allait vous leurs dirent ? _**

- **_A Elle ? Ce soir. A lui ? Le soir du bal, certainement. _**

- **_Je crains le pire !_** soufflais-je. **_Edward ne vas pas du tout apprécier._**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

De retour à la maison, je tentais encore de faire disparaitre le sentiment d'incertitude qui me rongeait quand maman me rappela que du courrier m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je poussai un profond soupir, pressentant que cette lettre n'allait pas me plaire. Non, pas du tout ! Je posai mon sac sur mon fauteuil de travail et me dirigeai vers mon lit.

Assise dessus, je tenais entre mes mains la lettre. Non, plutôt une carte d'invitation. Maman l'avait laissée sur mon bureau ce matin. À l'intérieur, un carton blanc avec en fond les blasons de la famille royale. Je lis les quelques lignes qui me laissèrent sans voix.

J'étais convoquée au palais. Pour vingt et une heures précise. Soit dans une demi-heure. Jamais personne n'avait été convoqué. Du moins pas une personne du peuple, pas une roturière comme moi, étudiante de surcroit. Était-ce le prince qui me jouait encore un tour ? J'avais très envie de croire à cette hypothèse. Malheureusement, le cachet de la reine m'en dissuada. Ce courrier, cette « invitation » était de la reine.

Ma mère entra dans ma chambre stressée.

- **_Chérie, il y a deux hommes de la garde royale qui veulent te parler ! _**dit-elle plus qu'inquiète.

- **_En bas ? _**m'affolai-je.

- **_Oui. Ma puce, tu as fait quelques choses de mal ? _**

- **_Non, _**m'écriai-je stupéfaite de cette question.

- **_Je suis désolée, Bella. Cependant, la garde du royaume ne vient pas frapper chez les gens sans une bonne raison !_**

- **_Je sais, _**soupirai-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je me levai du lit, donnai l'enveloppe et le carton à ma mère, puis sortit précipitamment de ma chambre. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre un « nom de dieu, Bella » à faire glacer mon sang. Une fois en bas des escaliers, je vis les deux hommes de la garde. Ils attendaient à l'entrée, droit dans leurs chaussures.

- **_Isabelle Marie Swan ?_** demanda le plus âgée des deux.

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je anxieuse de la suite des événements.

- **_Avez-vous reçu la lettre d'invitation de sa Majesté ? _**

- **_Oui,_** soupirais-je.

- **_Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'au palais, mademoiselle Swan,_** ajouta le second homme toujours immobile.

Ils ne me laissèrent ni le temps de dire au revoir à ma mère, ni de prendre mon sac et ma veste. Le trajet se fit dans un splendide 4x4 blanc et dans un silence religieux. Une fois arrivés aux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent naturellement, mon cœur se contracta. J'avais horriblement chaud et j'étais morte de peur. De quoi étais-je coupable ? Peut-être savait-elle pour la gifle ? Pour mon entêtement à faire de la vie du prince un enfer ? De lui tenir tête ? De faire déshonneur à la couronne ?

Mon père allait me tuer, pensai-je subitement.

- **_Par ici,_** me dirigea l'homme âgé.

Nous primes le grand escalier à l'avant de la bâtisse. J'avais pu lire dans un magasine qu'il y avait huit paliers de huit marches. Le chiffre fétiche de l'époux de la reine. Décédé, il y a déjà trois ans. Le pays avaient fait le deuil durant un an. Cette même année, aucune fête d'étudiantes, aucune célébration inter club ou dans les maisons de Missoula. Le pays avait radicalement été mis en quarantaine.

L'homme me guida toujours à travers le long couloir du palais, puis me fit monter des escaliers. Nous débouchâmes enfin dans une espèce de salon.

- **_Vous devez être Isabella Swan !_** entendis-je une voix très féminine et chaleureuse résonnée.

Je fis un bon gigantesque. Là, assise sur un fauteuil en bois sculpté, la femme de Carlisle Cullen, notre futur Roi. Soit la mère d'Edward, la Princesse Esmée Cullen.

- **_Oui votre majesté,_** chuchotai-je plus qu'intimidée.

- **_Princesse Esmée suffira_**, rit-elle gentiment.

- **_À vos ordres, princesse Esmée ! _**repris-je suivant ses dirent.

- **_Installez-vous. Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire et surtout nous devons attendre la Reine Elizabeth, _**sourit-elle.

Je pris place lentement en face d'elle. Anxieuse et pas le moins du monde à ma place.

- **_Vous étudiez à l'université ?_** reprit-elle.

J'acquiesçai sagement la tête. Incapable de faire plus pour le moment.

- **_Quelles matières principalement ? _**

- **_Les langues internationales, votre majesté !_** chuchotai-je pratiquement. **_Je parle couramment l'anglais british, le français, le russe, le japonais et l'espagnol. Je comprends également le mandarin et sait lire le grec. J'aspire à apprendre l'Italien l'an prochain,_** débitai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Étais-je en état de stresse ? Sans aucun doute.

- **_Vous êtes très impressionnante !_**

- **_Merci votre majesté je suis juste très assidue dans mon travail,_** fis-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Et vous pratiquez un sport ? _**

- **_Oui. Princesse. Je plonge ! _**

- **_En mer ? _**

- **_Non. D'un plongeoir de piscine,_** souris-je à moitié.

- **_Doux jésus. Cela doit être effrayant et dangereux._**

- **_Un peu. _**

- **_Vos parents sont bien Renée et Charlie Swan ?_** continua-t-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

- **_En effet. _**

- **_Votre père est garagiste et votre mère est chef ? _**

- **_Euh… oui. _**

D'accord, j'étais tombée dans le panneau. Elle savait déjà tout de moi et de ma famille. Elle me regardait intensément. Je n'avais encore jamais remarqué comme ses yeux étaient expressifs. Esmée Cullen était de surcroit l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il m'était donné de voir. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses magnifiques courbes, ses longs cheveux ondulant et caramel. Une beauté naturelle très rare. Je comprenais d'où venait la beauté extérieure du prince Edward.

- **_Mon père est garagiste dans le nord de Missoula. Ma mère est chef dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. _**

- **_Quel restaurant ? _**

- **_Celui de l'hôtel impérial_**, Princesse Esmée.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

- **_J'ai souvent entendu parler de cet hôtel-restaurant, par mes invités. Très prestigieux ! _**

- **_À votre image, votre majesté,_** la complimentai-je baissant légèrement la tête.

J'avais toujours été doué en relationnel. Puis, maman m'avait offert des cours de savoir vivre et de tenue en société lors de mes années collèges. Un apprentissage obligatoire chez les Swan.

- **_Vous avez une sœur si je ne me trompe pas ?_** continua-t-elle.

- **_Elisa, elle a dix ans. _**

La porte sur ma gauche s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer la Reine Elizabeth de Missoula. Je me levai promptement de mon siège et mis genou à terre, comme veut le protocole.

- **_Relevez-vous mon enfant,_** murmura-t-elle simplement.

Mon regard se leva vers elle. Une femme de petite taille, dans les un mètre cinquante à tout casser. Une silhouette fine, beaucoup de tonus dans ses mouvements et de la joie de vivre sur son visage. La reine ne faisait absolument pas soixante-dix ans.

- **_Merci ma reine. _**

Je me relevai délicatement alors qu'elle prenait place près de la princesse.

- **_Voici donc la jeune fille qui rend chèvre notre petit Edward ? _**dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement. Comment savait-elle pour ma relation plus que chaotiques d'avec son petit fils ? Des espions ?

- **_Oui,_** murmura Esmée. **_Voici Isabella Marie Swan_**. Étrangement elle appuya bien sur le nom de famille.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis reportèrent leur regard sur moi.

- **_Vous soulevez les média jeune demoiselle,_** continua la reine.

- **_J'en suis navrée votre majesté ! _**

- **_Ne le soyez pas,_** sourit-elle. **_Quelles sont donc vos relations avec mon petit fils ? _**

- **_Euh… le prince Edward ?_** lâchai-je surprise et perdu.

- **_Oui. Je n'en ai qu'un,_** rigola-t-elle suivit par Esmée.

- **_Nous ne nous fréquentons pas. Nous ne sommes pas…._**

- **_Amis ? Je le conçois,_** fit-elle. **_Mais, vous ne le détestez pas, non plus ? _**

Je me mis instinctivement en mode diplomatique. J'étais une fille du peuple. Ma vie était sûrement en jeu.

- **_Personne ne peut détester le prince Edward, Majesté. _**

Esmée sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui m'inquiéta davantage. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- **_Vous allez donc apprendre à connaitre Edward. _**

Quoi ? De quoi elle parle là ?

- **_J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que vous viendrez vivre au palais, une fois la visite du consulat chinois terminer. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Soit dix mois,_** déclara-t-elle sans cérémonie.

- **_Pardon ? _**

Ma voix avait furieusement touché les aigus.

- **_Nous vous avons choisi pour être l'une des prétendantes au poste de future princesse de Missoula,_** déclara gaiement la princesse Esmée.

- **_Non. Je ne peux pas !_** m'écriai-je en me levant comme brulée par le siège.

- **_Si,_** rétorqua sèchement la reine.

- **_Non. Je ne peux pas devenir la femme du prince Edward,_** fis-je plus doucement**_. Je ne suis qu'une fille du peuple. _**

- **_Une roturière ? Peut-être, pourtant je vous ai choisi pour peut-être finir sur le trône_** **_du pays, choisi pour devenir la femme de mon petit fils et celle qui lui donnera sûrement des enfants._**

Heurk, avait-elle besoin d'évoquer ce sujet devant moi, à ce moment là ? D'accord, j'avais besoin de m'assoir. Mes jambes me supportaient plus. Je n'avais plus aucune énergie en moi. Je retombai sur le fauteuil en bois. Les deux femmes à la tête du pays ne me quittaient pas des yeux.

- **_Le prince n'a jamais montré d'attirance pour moi. _**

Faux, mais je n'allais pas leur dire. « Tiens au fait, il m'a déjà embrassé ».

- **_Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire… que cela changera ? _**

Première erreur. Ne jamais poser de question ! Or, je n'avais plus grand-chose à perdre. Peut-être allaient-elles renoncer à me voir épouser son petit fils. Pourtant, la reine ne s'en formalisa pas.

- **_J'espère ne pas mettre tromper sur vous. Je pense que vous feriez une princesse formidable et surtout une bonne épouse pour Edward. _**

- **_Il a besoin d'une fille comme vous,_** poursuivit Esmée. **_Certainement pas cette Léna… et n'allez pas le répéter…nous avons des oreilles partout,_** fit-elle pointant un doigt dans ma direction.

Ma salive eut du mal à passer dans ma gorge. Venais-je de me faire menacer par une Princesse ?

- **_Nous voulons vous donner une chance,_** chantonna presque la reine Elizabeth**_. À toi, à Edward… en temps que couple. _**

- **_Et si je ne veux pas ? Si je refuse ? _**

Les deux femmes me regardent avec deux gros yeux. Venais-je de les choquer ?

- **_Isabella… non, Bella,_** se reprit Esmée. **_Réfléchis à tout ceci. Dix mois à vivre au palais royal. Qui peu prétendre avoir cette chance à part la famille de sa majesté ? N'est-ce pas le souhait de toutes les petites filles et des grandes ? _**

- **_Je n'en ai jamais rêvé !_** leurs révélai-je en grimaçant légèrement.

- **_Vraiment ?_** s'étonna la reine. **_À quoi rêvait la petite fille que vous étiez alors ? _**

À quoi je rêvai ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure complètement mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais pas leurs mentir.

- **_En fait, j'ai toujours aspiré à être une professionnelle du sport. À six ans, je voulais être gymnaste. À dix ans, championne de karaté. Et aujourd'hui, plongeuse de haut niveau. _**

- **_Une vraie passionnée !_** rigola Esmée.

- **_Oui. Je dois avoir sa dans le sang, _**souris-je en pensant à ma grand-mère, fan de danse classique.

- **_J'aime les personnes qui ont un but, qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Le sais-tu ? _**

- **_Parfaitement. Je veux être traductrice et à l'occasion journaliste sportive. Commentez en direct les jeux olympiques serait le plus beau cadeau au monde, pour moi,_** leurs confiai-je.

- **_Fantastique ! Bella, je voudrais vraiment que tu acceptes notre proposition. Nous avons besoin de toi… de ton énergie dans ce palais… et toi de nous ! _**

- **_De vous ?_** questionnai-je.

- **_Nous t'offrons la possibilité de toucher ton rêve des doigts. Nous te donnons la bourse pour pouvoir étudier à l'université et nous aurons au palais deux piscines équipées de plongeoir d'ici la fin de semaine, _**sourit-elle.

Était-elle en train de m'acheter ?

- **_Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, _**répondis-je dans un murmure**_. J'ai ma famille, une maison, des amis. _**

- **_D'accord,_** trancha la reine durement. **_Je te laisse plus le choix. Tu habiteras au palais après le départ du consulat chinois. Fin de la discussion. Et cela, c'est un ordre, jeune demoiselle. _**

- **_Parfait, votre majesté,_** rétorquai-je amèrement. **_Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'exhiber tel une vache de concours, que le prince me remarquera plus qu'il ne l'a fait auparavant. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui le fait rêver._**

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, même par la femme la plus puissante de mon monde. Et ce en dépit de ma voix tremblante.

- **_Isabella. Je te déconseille fortement de compromettre mes plans et de saboter mon travail. J'ai tous les droits en ses terres, tous les pouvoirs… _**

Voilà, d'où venait le fichu caractère de notre prince Edward et de sa soif de pouvoir. De sa grand-mère.

- **_Je pourrais t'enlever ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour toi. Les choses peuvent être drôles et agréables. Ou détestables. À toi de faire le bon choix. Dix mois, à compter de la fin de semaine prochaine. Pas un jour de plus, tu as ma promesse. Si le Prince ne te choisit pas comme femme, le moment venu, je te rendrai ta liberté. _**

Je ne dis mot. De toute façon, personne n'attendait une réaction de ma part. La reine se leva suivit par la princesse. La porte s'ouvrit comme par magie.

- **_À bientôt mademoiselle Swan !_** fit la première dame.

- **_Au revoir, jolie Bella_**, souffla Esmée posant ses douces lèvres sur ma joue.

Venais-je d'être embrasser par une princesse ?

Ouais… ben, maintenant comment allais-je expliquer ça à ma mère, à mon père et à ma petite sœur ?

**_Point de vue Princesse Esmée. _**

Je venais de quitter ma belle-mère suite à le fin de notre entretien sous forme d'invitation- qui croyait encore que ce terme d'invitation n'avait pas été compris comme une convocation en bonne et due forme – et je ne pouvais empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Cette fille était parfaite pour Edward. Du caractère, ce qui lui évitera de se faire manger par les sautes d'humeur de mon fils, de l'impétuosité, de la passion et de la fidélité. C'était quand elle avait menacé sa famille qu'elle avait cédé. Mais surtout cachées loin sous la surface, de la douceur, de la tendresse et énormément d'amour à offrir.

Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella serait une princesse beaucoup plus à l'écoute de son peuple que cette Léna superficielle et uniquement préoccupée d'elle-même. Avec une telle femme à sa tête, notre petit royaume courrait à la guerre civile. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout faire pour que mon entêté, borné et orgueilleux de fils le réalise.

Il avait vraiment de qui tenir en ce qui concernait le caractère. La reine lui avait légué bien plus que les futures responsabilités du pays. Son côté décidé et dirigiste, Edward en avait hérité.

Avec Léna, il serait malheureux au bout de quelques années. Avec Bella par contre, il serait toujours dans l'expectative de ses réactions. Elle ne réagissait pas vraiment de la façon dont on s'y attendait. Pour preuve, ses rêves d'enfants. Le sport là où toutes les autres auraient rêvé de robes à paillettes et de prince charmant, commenter les jeux olympiques et interviewer les sportifs dans leurs langues maternelles où les autres rêveraient de boutiques et de centre de beauté.

Pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que cette union était la bonne. Et une idée venait de me traverser l'esprit. Le bal en l'honneur de consul chinois aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Bella serait invitée, mais elle n'aurait pas de cavalier. Sauf si la reine lui en fournissait un ! De même qu'une tenue splendide qui la mettrait en valeur dans une couleur qui plairait à mon fils. Pour la trouver, je connaissais la personne idéale : Alice !

Pour le cavalier, j'avis remarqué les regards assassins qu'Edward lançait à Emmett lorsque celui-ci discutait ou se promenait avec Bella, son bras sur ses épaules. Mon sourire devint rusé. Oui, Edward ne le savait pas encore et je n'allais certainement pas ni lui révéler, ni l'aider, mais il était déjà intéressé par Bella. En fait, il était carrément fichu ! Comment je le savais ? Son père avait le même à son âge avec moi !

Arrivée à l'intersection de deux couloirs, je pris celui de gauche et me dirigeai vers les appartements de ma fille. Première mission : lui expliquer une partie suffisante de mon plan et de la décision de sa grand-mère afin qu'elle m'aide, mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse en révéler la teneur à Edward par inadvertance. Ce qui était le pire à craindre dans son cas !

Je frappai doucement à sa porte et entrai immédiatement. Alice était assise à son bureau devant une photo. Ce qui me choqua, ce fut qu'elle ne réagissait pas à mon entrée. Je m'avançai doucement et me penchai par-dessus son épaule afin de voir ce qui la chagrinait à ce point. Et je découvris une photo de Bella avec Emmett et Jacob.

- **_Alice,_** chuchotai-je. **_Où as-tu eu cette photo ?_**

- **_Je l'ai prise avec mon portable à la cantine l'autre jour. Maman, tu sais, cette fille, Bella. Elle à l'air génial et sous prétexte qu'Edward ne l'aime pas, je ne dois pas essayer d'être son amie ?_**

- **_Et qui t'as dit une idiotie pareille ?_** m'enquis-je en retenant un sourire de victoire.

- **_Edward lui-même !_** répondit-elle démoralisée.

- **_Tu sais ma chérie, Edward n'est pas encore roi ! Et même si cela était le cas, absolument rien ne t'oblige à lui obéir aveuglément. Tu es libre de tes choix et de tes décisions_**, la rassurai-je.

- **_Tu es sûre de ça ? Parce qu'Ed' ne semble pas le savoir !_**

- **_J'en suis certaine !_** **_dis Alice, que dirais-tu si je t'offrais un moyen de te venger de ton frère et de devenir amie avec Bella ?_** proposai-je tentant de cacher l'excitation qui pointait dans ma voix.

- **_Que veux-tu dire maman ?_** interrogea-t-elle méfiante.

- **_Alice, il faut que l'on parle sérieusement toutes les deux. Mais avant je veux ta parole que rien ne sortira de cette chambre ou je te prive de shopping pendant deux semaines et même papa ne pourra rien y faire !_**

- **_Wouah ! La vache ! Deux semaines de shopping ! Ça doit être super important !_** siffla-t-elle.

- **_Alice ! Ton langage !_**

- **_Oh, ça va maman ! Il y a personne pour m'entendre ! alors, c'est quoi l'histoire ?_**

- **_Et bien, il se trouve que ta grand-mère vient de faire de Bella l'une des prétendantes au trône. Elle va venir vivre au palais dès que le consul chinois sera parti. Mais cela ton frère le saura très bientôt. Non, là où il doit être pris de court, c'est pour le bal. Bella y sera conviée. Je souhaiterais que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue époustouflante pour elle. Elle devra éclipsée cette Léna O'connor et surtout, montrer à tous qu'elle est digne du futur que lui offre la reine tant pas son intelligence et son sens de la diplomatie que par son élégance et sa beauté._**

- **_Comment sais-tu qu'elle est diplomate ?_**

- **_Ta grand-mère vient de la menacer de tout lui prendre si elle refusait d'obéir et elle est toujours entière et Bella, libre, donc …_**

- **_D'accord,_** rit ma fille. **_Elle est belle, douée, très intelligente et habile manipulatrice. Une future reine digne de ce nom ! _**

- **_Qu'en dis-tu ? acceptes-tu de m'aider à rendre Edward fou de cette jeune femme ? _**questionnai-je avec impatience.

- **_Oui, sans la moindre hésitation. On va bien rire ! Edward, prépare la douche froide ! Bella arrive ! quand à toi, stupide Léna, prépare-toi à faire tes bagages ! Bella va te botter en touche !_**

- **_Alice, voyons !_**

- **_Quoi maman ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir vingt ans ?_**

Je ne mis à rire doucement. Alice ne changerait jamais. J'en vins presque à plaindre son frère. Je venais de placer la plus tenace des adversaires dans le camp adverse et je n'en concevais aucun remord. Son bonheur était la seule et unique qui me préoccupait. Et si je devais manipuler d'autres personnes pour lui faire entrevoir toute l'étendue de sa bêtise, je le ferais.

- **_Bien et si nous nous rendions dans les boutiques afin de trouver la perle rare pour Bella ?_** proposai-je à ma fille.

- **_Je suis pour !_** Accepta-t-elle aussitôt.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de sa chambre et prîmes la direction du centre de la ville afin de visiter les enseignes où nous avions l'habitude de nous fournir lors des événements officiels.

Alice, totalement dans son environnement, papillonnait de présentoir en présentoir et rejetait modèle sur modèle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s stoppe devant une pure merveille. Une somptueuse robe en soie sauvage de couleur bleu nuit. Le haut était un bustier au décolleté arrondi, bordé de milliers de strass du même bleu et qui étincelaient sous les lumières. Le dessous de la poitrine était souligné par des broderies noires qui entrelaçaient leurs élégantes arabesques avec des petits saphirs. Le dos, largement décolleté, était voilé par une mousseline légère et arachnéenne dont la teinte foncée contrasterait avec la blancheur de la peau de Bella. Les manches serrées jusqu'au niveau du coude, s'évasaient ensuite aux poignets et les même pierres jouaient avec la lumière. La jupe descendait aux chevilles où elle formait une corolle scintillante.

- **_C'est celle là,_** souffla ma fille, le regard émerveillé, ses doigts caressants doucement l'étoffe chatoyante.

- **_Je pense que tu as raison. Cette couleur sera parfaite pour elle. je vais demander à ce que le bleu ne soit porté par aucune dame de la cour. Ainsi elle sera la seule. Et avec un tel démarquage, impossible de ne pas la voir. En outre, je suis certaine qu'elle va nous éblouir. Je t'ai dit que face à la reine, elle ne s'est pas démontée mais j'ai omis de préciser qu'elle avait été parfaite de protocole et de sens des convenances. Elle beaucoup plus noble, dans son attitude que Léna. _**

- **_Hum, hum, d'accord avec toi, _**concéda Alice. **_Il faut juste qu'Ed le voit. Et c'est pas gagné parce que cette Léna lui a vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui fait mais …._**

- **_Stop ! Je ne veux surtout rien savoir ! _**coupai-je n'ayant pas le moindre désir d'entendre parler de l'éventuelle vie sexuelle de mon fils.

- **_Tu sais maman, si je lui prête ma parure de saphirs et de diamants, elle sera éblouissante !_**

- **_Non, je crois que j'ai encore mieux pour elle,_** souris-je.

- **_Encore mieux ? Oh, je vois !_** fit ma fille, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. **_Je vais choisir une paire d'escarpins pour accompagner ma merveille._**

- **_Pas trop haut les escarpins,_** précisai-je. **_Bella n'est pas une habituée des galas mondains et ses pieds non plus. Sois raisonnable, notre but est d'en faire notre championne, pas de la faire fuir à toute jambe ! Vu sa condition physique, nous aurions du mal à la rattraper !_**

Alice se contenta de pouffer mais choisit néanmoins une paire de chaussures en cuir de chevreau bleu nuit, ornées de broderies noires, dotées de talon de six centimètres seulement et de forme confortable. Pas les horribles choses pointues et serrées qu'elle m'avait obligée à porter lors de notre dernier dîner officiel !

- **_Alice,_** appelai-je prise d'une intuition soudaine. **_Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? _**

Je lui montrais une robe d'un vert soutenu qui rappelait celui des yeux d'Edward dans un ton à peine plus soutenu. Elle était en satin recouvert de mousseline et rebrodée de fils de soie vert et chocolat. Les motifs représentaient de minuscules feuilles et branches. Elle était magnifique dans un style très différent. La coupe aussi était radicalement distincte. Le haut formait un bustier près du corps sans manche avec deux bretelles qui se croisaient dans la nuque, laissant le dos totalement dénudé. Le jupon avait une coupe asymétrique plus courte devant que derrière. Le fait que le tissu ait été coupé dans le biais donnait une grande ampleur à la jupe et les alternances entre le satin et la mousseline créaient des jeux de lumières fascinants. Elle était carrément sexy au contraire de la bleu qui était plus glamour.

- **_Maman, elle est splendide,_** confirma Alice. **_Plus osée mais elle lui irait parfaitement. Avec son corps de sportive, elle peut se permettre de la porter sans le moindre complexe. Et on pourrait lui prêter la parure du Tigre._**

- **_C'est exact ! Et puis, un accident est si vite arrivé ! Je pense que d'avoir une tenue de secours serait une bonne chose. _**

- **_Surtout que Léna sera là. Et avec cette sale vipère …_**

Je ne relevai pas la remarque désobligeante de ma fille. D'une part je pensais comme elle et d'autre, elle avait raison. Alors …

Je me dirigeai vers la caisse et demandai les deux modèles en taille 34. L'intérêt d'avoir des vidéos de surveillance un peu partout dans Missoula était que cela permettait grâce à un logiciel adapté de déterminer la taille et la carrure d'un individu. Et que ce système d'exploitation informatique nous avait été conseillé par Charlie Swan. Ironique ! Son système de vidéosurveillance nous fournissait les données nécessaire pour vêtir sa propre fille à son issu. Quoi que ! Je n'étais pas sûre que Charlie ne soit pas déjà au courant. Il était très observateur et très professionnel. Les coups d'éclats d'Edward n'avait pas dû lui être inconnu. Et si il n'avait pas réagi, ce n'était certainement pas par respect pour nous mais bien parce qu'il savait que sa fille gérait cela.

Alice revint avec une deuxième paire d'escarpins en satin vert agrémentés de pierres de roche vert foncé et d'œil de tigre.

Je me sentais aussi excitée que lors de mon premier bal. Ce qui le serait en quelque sorte. Ce serait mon premier bal avec ma future belle-fille. Je ne pouvais me défaire d'un petit sourire moqueur en imaginant la tête de tous les invités mais aussi celle d'Edward lorsqu'il la verrait porter la parure bleue. Celle-là même que Carlisle m'avait offert pour nos fiançailles et qui était considérée comme l'un des plus beaux joyaux de notre royaume. Cela et le fait que personne mis à part moi ne l'avait jamais étrenné. Pas même Alice ! Quand à la parure du Tigre, elle aussi était mythique à Missoula. Elle avait une grande valeur sentimentale et diplomatique. Il s'agissait du cadeau du dernier Tsar à la grand-mère de mon époux. Peu de princesse l'avait. Moi-même ne l'avais jamais mis. Carlisle la trouvai trop simple pour moi. Mais pour Bella et cette robe, elle serait parfaite.

Oui, finalement, je crois qu'Alice avait raison : Léna ne pouvait pas gagner ! Pas avec nous du côté opposé !

* * *

_**Alors ? Nous sommes curieuse de vos réactions !**_

_**Pour un petit extrait ... faut juste le demander lol **_

_**A très vite gros bisous**_

_**Val' et Sab !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Juste un petit mot avant la lecture pour vous remercier infiniment de vos messages ... **

**Nous avons dû répondre à tous le monde... sauf au anonyme sans Email ou compte ! **

**nous en sommes désolé par avance !**

**Allez Bonne Lecture on se retrouve en bas pour vos réactions ! lol**

**GROS BISOUSSSSS**

**VAL ET SAB**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** **Un bal pas ordinaire.**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

J'avais horriblement mal dormi. Je repensais sans cesse à la discussion du palais. Moi, fille de garagiste et de chef trois étoiles, j'étais devenue une fille susceptible d'être une princesse. N'importe quoi !

Je quittai le domicile familial avec une boule dans le ventre. Aujourd'hui, je devais organiser avec mon professeur et le conseiller du Prince Carlisle, la venue du consul de Chine. Cela était à double tranchant pour moi. D'un côté, c'était ce que j'aspirais à faire pour plus tard. Interroger des personnes importantes dans leurs langues natales. Mais, en même temps, cela voulait également dire que j'allais rejoindre le palais, une fois le bal de présentation fini. Ce qui m'angoissait.

Papa avait maugréé dans sa barbe toute la soirée. Il ne m'avait rien dit. Pas même un commentaire. Maman quant à elle avait fait le travail pour deux. Elle m'avait posé des questions toute la soirée.

Ma petite sœur Elise m'avait regardée avec envie et fierté. La pauvre, elle pensait que le prince m'aimait et que les contes de fée n'étaient pas que dans les livres.

- **_Tu rêves encore !_** m'informa Em' passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Sa nouvelle habitude quand il me croisait.

- **_Alors, heureuse d'entrer au palais ? _**Lâcha-t-il tout en sifflotant.

- **_Comment tu sais ça toi ?_** m'écriai-je.

- **_J'ai été convoqué par le Prince Carlisle tôt ce matin. J'ai le privilège d'avertir le prince avant ce soir. Cool non ?_**

- **_Es-tu suicidaire ? _**m'alarmai-je.

- **_Edward risque de mal le prendre je le conçois. Mais je suis son meilleur ami… la famille royale a eu raison de me confier ce travail. _**

- **_Ouais… _**marmonnai-je, pas très convaincu de son raisonnement.

- **_Sinon, prête pour cette journée ? _**

- **_Dois-je me méfier de quelques choses ? _**quémandai-je sur le qui-vive.

- **_Euh… pas à ce que je sache !_** répondit-il fronçant les sourcils. **_Et moi ?_**

- **_Non,_** souris-je.

- **_C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas le Prince Edward,_** me lança-t-il joueur.

- **_Crétin,_** marmonnai-je entre mes dents, alors que nous entrions dans la salle de classe d'informatique.

Et oui, une nouvelle belle matinée s'annonçait. Enfin belle, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward apprenne la décision de sa grand-mère et de ses parents. Là, nous serons tous en enfer, pestai-je. Pauvre Emmett, il se jetait tout seul dans la gueule du loup. Dommage, je l'aimais bien.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Nous avions décidé de nous regrouper lors d'une annulation de cours d'anglais. Nous étions installés sur la pelouse près du réfectoire. Il y avait Léna, Jacob, Emmett et Rose. Jared avait quant à lui disparut de la circulation.

- **_Où est Jared ?_** demandai-je au groupe.

- **_Sa mère a appelé… son père rentre ce midi,_** nous informa Jacob.

- **_Oh !_**

Jared et son père, c'était une longue histoire. Ils se cherchaient mutuellement. Un rapport de force était même en train de se créer entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas bon. Son père était un chanteur connu dans tout l'Amérique. Jared, lui, ne connaissait pas son père. Les choses basiques oui… mais, pas les détails. Ils se voyaient généralement quand son père rendait visite à sa mère un week-end tous les deux mois, ou à noël. Rien d'autre.

- **_On se fait un Time's Up ?_** lâcha Emmett tout gaiement.

Les autres acquiesçaient. Ce jeu était débile, mais drôle !

- **_Ils nous manquent un joueur,_** rouspéta Jacob.

Mince. Généralement, les équipes étaient Jacob, Jared et Em' contre Rose, Léna et moi.

- **_J'ai la solution !_** hurla Em' sautant déjà sur ses pieds.

On le vit courir à toute allure vers… Isabella Swan. Merde. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Em' la prit automatiquement dans ses bras. Comme deux vieux amis d'enfance. Ce geste me fit mal. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'avais eu droit à une gifle, moi. Alors, que j'étais un putain de Prince de surcroit.

Em' était visiblement en train de la supplier de venir jouer avec nous. Elle céda puisqu'ils revinrent vers nous. Em' lui indiqua la place entre lui et Jacob. Ce dernier embrassa Bella sur la joue en signe de bonjour. Elle apprécia ce geste amical, semble-t-il.

- **_Bonjour !_** fit-elle timidement.

Tiens, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle, gentille avec mes amis ? Enfin, à part Em' et Jake. De plus, me saluer ? Étrange.

- **_Salut,_** murmura Rose.

Rose l'avait saluée ? Waouh ! C'était un exploit. Léna lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, glacial, puis lança le jeu à Em', l'ignorant délibérément.

- **_Voilà, Belli-Bell' c'est simple_**, commença-t-il tourné vers elle. **_Le jeu se fait normalement en trois manches… si au bout des deux premières manches, la même équipe gagne le jeu s'arrête. Ok ?_**

- **_Je ne suis pas bête_**, pouffa-t-elle mettant une main devant sa bouche.

- **_Je sais, ma puce, _**sourit-il. **_Durant ces manches, on doit faire deviner à nos partenaires le plus de personnages possible. _**

- **_Y a du temps ? _**

- **_Une minute, _**lâcha Jacob.

- **_Lors de la première manche, on peut parler, sans bien sûr prononcer le nom du personnage à_****_ découvrir. Si les partenaires découvrent le personnage, la carte est gagnée et on tire la suivante. Il est interdit d'écarter une carte difficile. Lorsque le temps est terminé, un joueur du camp adverse s'empare du jeu de cartes et fait découvrir aux siens les personnages. Une fois la manche finie, on compte les cartes gagnées et la seconde manche commence._**

- **_Simple,_** souffla-t-elle.

- **_Lors de la deuxième manche, on ne peut dire qu'un seul mot et les joueurs ne peuvent donner qu'une seule réponse. Par contre, on peut passer une carte jugée trop difficile._**

- **_Dure ça !_** railla-t-elle joliment.

- **_C'est le jeu, _**rigola Jacob. **_Pour finir la troisième manche ! On ne prononce plus un mot, seuls le mime et les onomatopées sont autorisés. Heureuse ? _** quémanda-t-il lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **_Trop !_** chantonna-t-elle faussement.

Em' mélangea les cartes personnages et les posa au centre de notre rond.

- **_Ed' ?_** chantonna-t-il.

Je mis mon poing dans le dos, il fit de même.

- **_Un... deux… trois !_** cria-t-il.

Em' fit avec ses mains, un poing. Ce qui représentait une pierre. Et moi, j'avais sorti un ciseau.

- **_Gagné_**, fit-il tel un enfant. Je commence.

Leurs équipent se concentrèrent. Em' et Jacob étaient plutôt forts à ce jeu. Est-ce que leur nouvelle recrue était aussi douée ?

- **_Je suis un personnage de bande dessinée… j'ai de la moustache. _**

- **_Astérix ?_** hurla Jacob.

- **_Non,_** fit Em' tristement. **_Je suis barbu, colérique et marin…_**

- **_Le capitaine Haddock,_** cria de nouveau Jacob.

Mon regard ce porta alors sur Isabella. Elle ne disait mot. Pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Em' prit une nouvelle carte.

- **_Alors lui, c'est un américain, et il a marché sur la lune ! _**

- Neil Armstrong ! lâcha Jake.

- **_Ensuite, lui c'est l'espèce de chef… dans Stargate SG1 ! _**

- **_Mac Gyver ?_** murmura Jacob incertain.

- **_Oui, mais il me faut un prénom !_** rouspéta Em' sous nos rires.

- **_Parce qu'il a un prénom lui ?_** continua Jake se grattant la tête, dépité.

- **_Oui…_** s'offusqua Em'.

- **_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! _**

- **_Richard Dean Anderson !_** lâcha Bella. Ma sœur est une grande fan', sourit-elle timidement.

D'accord, elle venait de nous moucher sur ce coup là.

Heureusement, le temps venait de finir. Rose attrapa le jeu de carte et commença à réfléchir au premier personnage. Em' tourna le sablier dès qu'elle prononça une parole.

- **_Un roi de Macédoine est l'un des personnages les plus célèbres de l'Antiquité. Son cheval est Bucéphale._**

- **_Alexandre le Grand,_** fis-je grâce au détail de Rose.

- **_Génial,_** sourit-elle.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle carte.

- **_Elle a joué dans Dancer in The Dark._**

- **_Björk !_** criâmes Léna et moi gaiement.

Rose frappa dans ses mains en récupérant sûrement la dernière carte. Celle pour la victoire de la première manche.

- **_Oh !_** fit-t-elle dépitée devant la carte.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Euh… ok, alors… une série télé_**, grimaça-t-elle.

D'accord, je ne regardais pas ce genre de chose, principalement parce que je n'avais pas le temps. Et Léna n'aimait pas ça.

- **_Elle joue dans Alias. C'est l'héroïne !_** nous informât Rosalie tristement. **_Il me faut le prénom et le nom du personnage qu'elle interprète. _**

- **_Mince !_** râla Léna.

Je pouvais voir Emmett taper dans la main de Jake et de Bella. Visiblement, il connaissait le bougre.

- **_Terminé,_** hurla-t-il.

- **_Fait chier !_** bougonnai-je.

- **_Sydney Bristow !_** nous dit simplement Bella. **_Vous le saurez la prochainement fois !_**

Puis, comme si de rien, elle se leva et nous quitta.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_** s'étonna Rose.

- **_Aucune idée !_** rigola Em'**_. C'est ce qui est sympa chez elle. Tu ne peux jamais savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. _**

Jacob acquiesça à ses dires, tout sourire. Ouais, bien maintenant nous pouvions plus jouer sans elle. Elle a toujours le don de me pourrir la vie !

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Enfin, pas pour moi. Je venais d'organiser la venue du Consul, malheureusement ce n'était pas fini. Puis, surtout il me restait à aider maman à son restaurant. Une de ses employés était tombée malade.

J'arrivai une quinzaine de minutes plus tard au restaurant, sur mon vélo. Cela faisait du bien. Surtout, que je n'avais pas pu travailler mes enchainements à la piscine aujourd'hui.

- **_Bonjour Bella !_** Me salua gaiement l'équipe, alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine par l'arrière du bâtiment.

- **_Hey, les cuistots !_** Criais-je en retour.

Renée était déjà en tenue de combat, pour décortiquer les crevettes.

- **_Bonjour, mon bébé._** Dit-elle embrassant le front. **_Ta journée ? _**

- **_Longue._** Répondis-je. **_Je dois faire quoi ?_**

- **_La Nage de Saint-Jacques au Champagne._** Récita-t-elle. **_Tu travail avec Enrick. _**

- **_Cool ! _**

J'aimais bien travailler avec Enrick. Il était cuisinier ici depuis maintenant trois ans. Il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans. Il venait juste de ce marié avec Candice.

- **_Alors, petit démon… prêtes ? _**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je enfilant mon tablier.

- **_Occupe-toi des citrons, des carottes et de l'oignon._** M'indiqua-t-il**_. Tout en petite rondelle. _**

- **_Oui, chef ! _**

Je m'activais. Maman avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas la décevoir. Je venais souvent au restaurant. On me connaissait, mais je fraternisais pas plus par respect du lieu de travail de ma mère. Puis, ce restaurant était assez prestigieux.

La soirée ce passa ainsi. Moi à couper des légumes pour Enrick. Préparer quelques cocktails pour Sasha et hurler les commandes en attente et en arrivage. J'adorais faire ça. D'ailleurs, l'ambiance était festive.

- **_On peut rentrer ma puce !_** Soupira de fatigue Renée.

Ses longues journées ici et a s'occuper d'Elise l'épuisait. Je repris mon vélo pour renter à la maison, suivit par Renée en voiture. Elle détestait me voir à cette heure-ci sur mon « engin de mort ». Malheureusement, la voiture ne pouvait pas réceptionner le vélo et j'en avais besoin pour me rendre à l'université demain.

- **_Bonne nuit !_** Murmurais-je à ma mère sur le palier.

En effet, tout le monde dormait déjà dans la petite maison Swan.

- **_Bonne nuit ma fille._** Sourit-elle.

La semaine avait passé aussi vite que l'éclair. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Encore moi cette journée. Aujourd'hui, nous recevions le consul de Chine. Aujourd'hui, j'allais avoir mon premier bal. Et demain matin, j'allais rejoindre le palais. Tout ce mélangé dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Divers sentiments, mais le première, le plus présent : L'impuissance !

De mon lit, j'entendais du remue-ménage dans la rue. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, mais je me devais de le faire.

- **_C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir._** Dis-je d'une voix encore endormi en descendant les escaliers.

- **_Des photographes !_** Scanda Elisa sautillant de partout dans le salon.

- **_Quels photographes ?_** Fis-je déstabilisé.

- **_Dehors, y a plein de gens qui prennent des photos de la maison_**. Chantonna-t-elle.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** M'alarmais-je.

Elle hocha les épaules pour toute réponse.

- **_Où sont papa et maman ?_** Quémandais-je anxieuse.

- **_Dans le jardin, avec un garde du corps. _**

De quoi elle parle encore ? Je fis rapidement marche arrière pour me diriger vers le jardin et la porte arrière de la bâtisse. En effet, derrière celle-ci je vis mon père, ma mère et le garde du corps numéro un, du prince Edward.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_** M'affolais-je. **_C'est quoi tout ce monde ? _**

Les trois se tournèrent vivement vers moi. Maman fit également un petit saut en l'air. Ouais… j'étais encore en pyjama, pensais-je.

- **_Ma puce, rentre dépêche- toi. _**

- **_Non. je veux savoir ce qui se passe. _**

- **_Entrons !_** Décréta l'homme en costume noir.

D'accord, lui j'avais un peu plus peur de ses réactions. Je me fis pas prier et entra dans la maison. Le garde du corps nous demanda de prendre place sur le divan. Ce que nous fîmes.

- **_Je suis Sam. Le garde du corps principale du Prince Edward. _**

- **_Je sais. _**Soufflais-je, n'en menant pas large.

- **_Les médias on eu connaissance de votre prochain séjour au palais. _**

- **_Et ? _**Murmurais-je.

- **_Ils veulent savoir qui est cette fille pour avoir une telle chance._** Sourit-il.

- **_Il est vrai qu'aucune roturière à eu cette chance._** Crachais-je malgré moi.

- **_Bella._** Claqua la voix de papa. **_Tu vas faire attention à toi a partir de maintenant. Pour commencer, plus de vélo pour te rendre à l'université. Une voiture viendra te chercher le matin et te raccompagnera le soir. Que ça soit pour venir ici ou pour te rendre au palais. _**

- **_Non._** Grognais-je. **_Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai rien demandé moi._** Boudais-je tel une enfant.

En fait, je ressemblais à Elise.

- **_Ne fais pas l'enfant capricieuse !_** Cria-t-il littéralement.

Parfait, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer et il semblait même énerver, stressé par cette situation.

- **_Sam sera ton garde du corps. Il te suivra toute la journée. Au palais tu ne crains rien, par contre ici la sécurité et faible. Alors, nous aurons une équipe de nuit les quelques fois ou tu resteras. _**

- **_Pourquoi faire tout un foin. Je ne crains rien. Personne ne me fera de mal. _**

- **_J'en suis pas si sur. Une sorte de guerre est déclarée entre les partisans de Léna O'connor et vous. _**M'informa Sam.

- **_Une sorte de guerre ? _**

- **_Le peuple c'est littéralement divisé en deux. Certains souhaite un mariage entre Léna et le prince et d'autre avec vous. _**

- **_Je vote pour Léna et Edward. _**Lâchais-je levant le bras joyeusement en l'air.

Maman rigola contrairement à Charlie et Sam. Je baisais mon bras lentement.

- **_Je crois que cela ne soit pas de votre ressort._** Souffla l'homme en noir. **_Vous allez faire vos dix mois au palais. Ensuite, suivant le désir du Prince Edward, vous serez libre de rejoindre vos parents… ou de vous marié ! _**

- **_Magnifique !_** Scandais-je sous le regard noir de Charlie.

L'homme quitta la maison et rejoint le jardin une fois de plus. Il allait donc camper jusqu'à que je sorte ?

Maman me prépara un petit déjeuner pendant que je relisais le devoir à rendre en français de ma petite sœur. Elle était douée. Vraiment douée pour écrire. Ce soir tout allait changer.

Depuis que la reine m'avait intimé son ultimatum, ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Ma mère avait décidé que c'était une grande chance et mon père s'était contenté d'un sourire narquois, tandis qu'il n'avait juste qu'ici que ruminé dans son coin. Un sourire que je n'avais pas vraiment compris. Je m'étais vu affublé d'un garde du corps, ce que mon père avait approuvé et chose étrange, il avait passé de nombreuses heures à parler avec lui dans son bureau. Enfin, quand je dis chose étrange, je parle d'une chose étrange parmi tant d'autres. J'avais été obligé de refaire ma garde-robe, au frais de la princesse, et cela n'avait pas été sans heurt. Je déteste perdre mon temps dans les boutiques à essayer des dizaines de vêtements pour au final n'en conserver que quelques uns. Mais la possibilité de choisir ne m'a pas été offerte. La princesse Alice avait été désignée d'office pour m'accompagner et remplir mes armoires. Malgré, mes plaintes et mes lamentations, elle n'avait pas cédé. J'avais dû la suivre et remplir mon rôle de poupée Barbie. Vêtements, chaussures, bijoux, maquillages, coiffure, tout avait été passé au peigne fin et corrigé selon les désirs de la reine. Et personne n'avait eu voie au chapitre. Pas même Alice ! Ce qui l'avait mis d'une humeur de dogue et ma pauvre personne en a fait les frais !

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, je me tenais debout dans ma chambre, un carton d'invitation gravé sur un papier épais et luxueux à la main. Je l'avais reçu quelques minutes auparavant par mon garde du corps. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à cet instant et me tira de ma torpeur. Des voix, puis un bruit de pas derrière ma porte finit de me faire réagir. Malheureusement, il était trop tard ! La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en grand et Alice apparut. Je frémis en la voyant. Ses yeux scintillaient et ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation. Deux servantes la suivaient portant deux housses de vêtements et deux valises qui contenaient certainement des tas de produits dont je ne voulais rien savoir.

Elle m'installa d'office sur le fauteuil de mon bureau après m'avoir envoyée prendre une douche. C'est donc vêtue de mon peignoir que j'avais passé la fin de mon après-midi. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi le fait de me vernir les ongles des pieds était important dans la mesure où personne ne les verraient car ils seraient enfermés dans mes chaussures. Mais, elle ne voulut rien savoir. Les heures me semblèrent excessivement longues et je lâchai un soupir se soulagement, lorsque je pus me relever. Je devais avouer que la robe était une merveille. Même, si cela signifiait qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au palais. En effet, Alice devait elle aussi, se préparer pour la réception. Et il m'avait paru stupide que la voiture fasse deux voyages, alors que nous allions au même endroit. Nos gardes du corps suivaient dans la seconde voiture.

J'arrivai donc au palais bien avant le début de la soirée et Alice m'abandonna dans le salon de ses appartements. En flânant dans la pièce, je finis par découvrir une étagère où je pus sélectionner un ouvrage qui me tiendrait occupé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'heure. Alice me découvrit plongée dans l'intrigue et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à : ils sont vraiment faits pour s'entendre, ils sont tous les deux irrécupérables ! Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et je repris ma lecture jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne frapper doucement à notre porte, nous annonçant qu'il était temps. Je n'avais fait aucun effort pour lier connaissance avec Alice. La situation était déjà tellement étrange que je ne souhaitais pas y ajouter des conflits d'intérêts entre frère et sœur. Cet arrangement était mon problème, pas question d'y entrainer des innocents !

Je me levai lentement, cherchant à repousser le moment d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions. Je lissai pensivement le tissu soyeux de ma robe bleue nuit et me dirigeai vers les escaliers, suivant Alice. J'entendais déjà le brouhaha des conversations et la panique menaça de me submerger.

- **_Pense que tu t'apprêtes à régler son compte à mon frère, cela t'aidera à décompresser !_** souffla la princesse dans mon oreille.

D'accord ! Autant pour la non-rivalité entre frère et sœur : J'arrivais trop tard ! Nous fûmes stoppées par la voix de la princesse Esmée qui nous invita à la suivre. Je pénétrai dans un somptueux salon blanc et crème, décoré de meubles en ébènes qui formaient un étonnant contraste les uns par rapport aux autres. La Princesse se dirigea vers une console aux pieds délicatement ouvragés et se saisit d'un grand écrin plat.

- **_Bella, je souhaiterais te prêter ceci,_** m'expliqua-t-elle en me le tendant ouvert. **_Elle ira parfaitement avec ta tenue de ce soir._**

- **_Princesse, il s'agit de la parure bleue ! Votre parure ! Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop !_** protestai-je, la gorge nouée par l'émotion**_. En plus avec ma chance, je vais certainement la perdre !_**

- **_Tu m'offenserais Bella, si tu refusais de la porter !_** répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. **_Alice, passe-lui le collier et les boucles d'oreilles. Le bracelet est inutile vu la longueur des manches._**

Alice fit ce que sa mère lui ordonnait. Et je me retrouvai avec une véritable fortune sur moi. Le collier était constitué de dizaines de petits saphirs qui, sertis dans de l'or blanc, formaient un entrelacs rappelant les enluminures de livres du moyen âge. Puis au niveau de la gorge, des saphirs plus gros étaient agencés afin de former des fleurs et au centre, une pierre plus imposante que les autres, pendait juste au dessus de naissance de la vallée de mes seins. Cette pierre allait attirer tous les regards sur cette partie de ma personne. Je dus me retenir de gémir. Les boucles quant à elles, étaient constituées du même entrelacs terminé par un saphir plus gros. Elles étaient si longues que je sentais la dernière pierre frôler mes épaules dénudées.

- **_Tu es époustouflante,_** souffla Alice en me dévisageant de face. **_Personne ne pourra nier que Grand-mère a raison. Tu en imposes autant si ce n'est plus que Léna !_**

Je risquai un regard vers la Princesse et je la vis qui esquissait un sourire heureux. Mais la raison de son bonheur restait obscure pour moi. Personnellement, je n'avais pas grand-chose qui me réjouissait. Dès demain, je serais résidente à part entière du château.

La Princesse consulta sa montre et nous indiqua d'un signe de main de nous dépêcher. Nous étions en retard mais cela en valait la peine, de ce que je pus comprendre des échanges que je surpris entre elles deux. Nous fûmes rejointes en haut des escaliers par le Prince Carlisle qui nous annonça que la reine était déjà descendue accompagnée d'Edward.

- **_Décidément, c'est un vrai complot,_** pensai-je en repensant à toutes les ruses déployées par Alice puis par ses parents pour je ne croise pas Edward.

Je décidai d'en sourire et de profiter de cette soirée pour pratiquer le mandarin et mes autres langues vivantes. Ici, j'aurai tout le loisir d'y parvenir.

Arrivée au bas des escaliers, le Prince et la Princesse m'indiquèrent que je pouvais me déplacer à ma guise dans les pièces ouvertes pour la réception. Alice me conseilla d'éviter les jardins, pas forcément bien fréquentée surtout si on est seule ! Je les remerciai accompagnant mes paroles d'un sourire et d'un geste de la tête. Puis, je partis à l'aventure au milieu de ces personnes de tous horizons ! Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que bien des regards me suivaient et que de nombreuses conversations avaient pour sujet principal ma présence, ma tenue, mon aisance et les bijoux que je portais. J'en fus choquée, mais je relativisai rapidement. Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre de réactions. Je haussai les épaules et je me remis à déambuler. Une main posée sur mon bras me stoppa soudain. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face aux yeux perçants de la reine qui était accompagnée du représentant chinois.

- **_Votre majesté,_** la saluai-je en ployant le genou devant elle.

- **_Relevez-vous jeune fille,_** sourit-elle. **_Monsieur Wang, je vous présente la jeune fille qui a traduit et préparé le document d'accueil qui vous a été remis._**

- **_Chère demoiselle, je vous félicite de votre travail,_** me salua Monsieur Wang. **_Ce document était d'une grande précision et d'une qualité exceptionnelle._**

- **_Tout l'honneur a été pour moi,_** murmurai-je en cantonais.

Nous poursuivîmes quelques minutes notre échange dans sa langue maternelle, mais je prenais soin de traduire chaque phrase à ma reine, après avoir expliqué mon rôle à mon interlocuteur chinois.

Puis, la reine me salua en me remerciant et en me félicitant une dernière fois. Je les suivis des yeux et un sourire satisfait vint éclairer mon visage.

Je repris mes déambulations et pris un verre de jus de fruits sur un plateau que les nombreux serveurs proposaient. Je le sirotais tranquillement tout en suivant une conversation entre un officiel japonais et un représentant de la reine. Je dus me détourner afin de masquer mon sourire. Notre lord anglais venait de demander à son interlocuteur s'il pensait que le marché des slips serait porteur cette année alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter des prix des constituants des produits électroniques. Il avait confondus les mots « slips » et « puces électroniques ». Trop drôle ! Surtout la tête du japonais qui se retenait de rire et celle de l'Anglais très fier de lui.

Je me détournais et me dirigeais vers un coin isolé quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Relevant les yeux, je constatai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward et qu'il ne semblait pas du tout heureux de ma voir ici. Cela promettait une rencontre explosive d'ici peu. Voir immédiatement, car je réalisai qu'il se dirigeait vers moi.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Je descendis le grand escalier en donnant le bras à ma grand-mère. Celle-ci ne parlait pas, mais je devinais que ce n'était pas par manque d'envie mais plutôt par choix. Elle devait savoir que mon père avait délégué mon meilleur ami pour me mettre au courant de sa décision concernant Isabelle Swan mais devait attendre pour jauger de cet effet sur moi. Et bien, elle allait devoir patienter un long moment, car moi aussi j'avais appris à masquer mes émotions. Héritage royal oblige ! Elle me jeta un dernier regard et un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il atteint même ses yeux. Pas bon ! Quand grand-mère souriait ainsi cela signifiait qu'elle était satisfaite des événements et de notre comportement. Or, le mien n'avait pas été exemplaire ses derniers temps, loin de là ! J'avais beau adorer ma grand-mère, elle pouvait se révéler être la pire des enquiquineuse si vous ne faisiez pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait de vous. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais été obligé de cacher ma relation avec Léna. Officiellement, nous étions des amis et des camarades de travail à l'université mais elle devait savoir que Léna et moi avions passé plusieurs nuits ensembles sur l'île. Et je savais que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, toute ma famille trouvait Léna horrible. C'était pourtant une personne bien éduquée et qui ne prenait aucune décision sur un coup de tête. Pas comme Bella ! Pouah ! Quel nom ! Je quittai ma grand-mère en bas des escaliers après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur sa joue et me dirigeai vers le buffet. J'avais besoin d'un verre. Enfin, je pressentais que j'aurais besoin de plus d'un verre au cours de cette soirée. Les premiers invités arrivèrent ainsi que le Consul chinois avec qui je dus m'entretenir le temps que la reine arrive. Elle finit par me délivrer de ma corvée non sans me jeter un regard noir au passage. Mais je n'étais pas encore roi et je n'étais pas pressé de le devenir. Je la saluai d'un sourire et m'éloignai à la recherche de Léna. De part son statut, elle serait présente et rendrait cette réception un peu plus attrayante. Je la trouvai près des fenêtres occupée à scruter la reine d'un œil mauvais.

- **_Eh bien ma chérie, si la reine aperçoit ton regard, tu es bonne pour les cachots,_** murmurai-je à son oreille.

- **_Regarde avec qui elle discute ! Comment cette moins que rien a-t-elle fait pour réussir à se faire inviter ce soir ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle eu le droit de porter du bleu, elle ?_**

Je me tournai afin de connaitre la raison de son courroux. Je vis ma grand-mère en grande discussion avec le représentant du gouvernement chinois et une jeune fille. Une très belle jeune fille. Que je ne reconnus qu'une fois qu'elle la salua et les quitta. Isabella Swan ! bien que je sache qu'elle devait faire partie des hôtes de ce soir, la voir chez moi me dérangeait et qu'elle soit aussi belle dans sa robe bleue me mettait autant mal à l'aise. Il fallait que je sache, que je comprenne pourquoi. Je l'observai pendant qu'elle se promenait tranquillement entre les invités. Je la vis s'arrêter à côté de Lord Darmund qui s'entretenait avec un conseiller nippon et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Et là, s'en fut trop ! Je sentis une puissante vague de colère m'envahir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir chez moi et de me perturber ainsi. Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé et me plantai devant elle. Je vis une lueur de peur traverser brièvement son regard, puis elle redressa la tête et me fixa de ses grands yeux chocolat.

- **_Que fais-tu ici ? C'est une réception réservée aux personnes importantes pour le royaume et tu n'y as pas ta place ! _**sifflai-je à voix basse.

Je savais la raison de sa venue. Pourtant, je voulais lui faire croire le contraire. Je voulais lui montrer qu'elle était de trop. Et j'allais y arriver, par tous les moyens.

- **_Au contraire de la duchesse Léna, n'est-ce pas ? _**répondit-elle sur le même mode.

- **_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !_**

- **_Tu ne dis même pas bonjour ! Je ne vois pourquoi je te répondrais !_**

- **_Peut-être parce que je peux faire de ta vie un enfer ?_**

- **_Tu fais déjà de ma vie un enfer,_** répliqua-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux. **_Cela ne saurait être pire._**

- **_Oh si, crois-moi, cela peut… _**commençai-je avant de m'interrompre en apercevant la parure ornant son décolleté. **_Où as-tu pris ceci ? _**Questionnai-je tout en tendant la main pour soulever le pendentif.

- **_La princesse Esmée me les a remis avant le début de la soirée. Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Maman n'a jamais prêté la parure bleue à personne, pas même à Alice ! _**

- **_Oh !_**

Je secouai la tête, essayant de comprendre la signification de ce geste. Toute la cour savait ou saurait d'ici la fin de cette horrible journée que ma mère avait sorti sa parure pour une autre fille que ma sœur et les paris iraient bon train. Nos pairs remarqueraient sans difficultés aucune, que la famille royale avait d'ors et déjà choisi son camp. Youpi ! La guerre allait être impitoyable. Gare à ceux qui choisiraient le mauvais candidat ! Je remarquai que Bella me fixait toujours. Elle semblait intriguée et circonspecte. Elle attendait l'explosion et était prête à y réagir.

Je la saisis par le bras et le tirai vers les jardins. Nous étions à peine arrivés sur la terrasse qu'elle me stoppa net.

- **_Je n'irai pas dans les jardins avec toi ! Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur et qu'on en finisse !_**

Malgré sa petite taille, elle était très musclée et puissante. Je sentais ses muscles se tendre sous les miens. Et sa voix, à l'image de son corps, ne montrait aucun signe de crainte. Juste une profonde détermination. Cependant, malgré la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, son ton n'était pas monté. Elle était restée maitresse d'elle-même et de ses émotions. Comme ma grand-mère. Comme ma mère. Je m'ébrouai. Cette fille m'exaspérait et je ne voulais pas d'elle dans mes pattes. Pas ce soir.

- **_Je veux que tu quittes cette soirée, ce palais immédiatement et que tu n'y remettes jamais les pieds !_** crachai-je avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable. **_Tu n'es qu'une roturière, ta place n'est pas parmi nous !_**

- **_Je ne suis pas ici de mon propre chef, _**m'expliqua-t-elle en me tournant le dos. **_Et pour ce qui est de ma présence dans ce palais, tu devras en parler avec ta grand-mère ! Ce n'est pas mon choix mais le sien !_**

- **_Allons mocheté, ne me fais pas croire qu'une paysanne comme toi a eu l'opportunité de parler à la reine !_** ricanai-je.

- **_Je n'ai pas eu le choix !_** cria-t-elle, la voix étranglée de sanglots. **_Elle m'a convoquée ! Si seulement je ne parlais pas le mandarin, ma vie serait beaucoup plus simple !_**

- **_Toi, parler le mandarin ?_** me moquai-je.

- **_Prince Edward,_** fit-elle reprenant constance. **_Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me laisser passer. Je dois aller prendre congé de notre reine._**

Elle se trouvait de nouveau face à moi et je ne surpris à regretter la vision de son dos. Je remarquai alors qu'elle patientait, attendant que je me décale afin qu'elle puisse regagner la pièce principale. Son maintien et sa dignité étaient manifeste, comme l'était le chagrin et la colère qui couvait en elle. Je souris. J'allais gagner cette manche. Elle allait finir par craquer.

- **_Non ! Je ne bougerai pas ! Un prince de sang royal n'a d'ordre à ne recevoir de personne. Tu veux passer, fais le tour !_**

- **_Ne me pousse pas à bout !_** siffla-t-elle mécontente.

- **_Et que pourrais donc me faire une si petite personne ?_**

- **_Je pourrais faire en sorte de t'empêcher de profiter des charmes de la belle Léna cette nuit,_** chuchota-t-elle juste dans mon oreille.

Son corps pressé contre le mien provoqua en moi une série de réactions étranges. Je ne pus m'empêcher de humer à plein nez son parfum frais et léger, de remarquer le grain fin de sa peau, la profondeur des yeux et la courbe pleine de ses lèvres. Puis, le sens de ses paroles parvint enfin à mon cerveau.

- **_Vous me menacez, Mlle Swan ?_** susurrai-je à mon tour.

- **_Non, je te fais une promesse qui ne sera certes pas du goût de ta belle !_** sourit-elle.

Et sans plus attendre, elle se glissa sous mon bras et pénétra dans la salle. Elle se dirigea vers Alice et son regard parcourut l'ensemble des visages à la recherche de ma grand-mère. J'entendis un rire léger provenir de ma droite et tournai la tête. Je découvris alors Emmett hilare.

- **_Elle ne se laisse pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela te met en rogne ! Ta majesté n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste ! _**rigola-t-il.

- **_Je suis content que cela t'amuse ! _**grognai-je**_. Mais tu aurais pu m'aider à la convaincre._**

- **_Je crains qu'il ne faille plus qu'une menace pour réussir à la chasser de chez toi,_** ajouta-t-il en avançant vers moi.

- **_Que veux-tu dire ?_**

- **_Et bien depuis qu'elle est apparue au bas des escaliers d'honneur avec tes parents et ta sœur, portant avec grâce et beauté la parure bleue, sa côte auprès des parieurs vient de faire un bon, _**expliqua-t-il. **_Je pense que tu devrais aller retrouver ta chérie, elle a certainement besoin que tu la rassures. La pauvre ! Même si elle devenait Princesse, je doute que ta mère lui offre sa parure, du moins de son vivant, _**railla-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons. Il allait entrer à son tour quand il ajouta :

- **_Et si tu avais porté la main sur elle, prince ou pas, prison ou pas, je t'aurais mis mon poing dans la figure. Bella est une fille bien. Dommage que tu sois aussi borné pour ne pas le voir. _**

Et il disparut au milieu des invités. Je le suivis quelques instants plus tard afin de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Je mis plus de temps que prévus pour parvenir à trouver Léna. Je ne pus retenir un frisson d'appréhension lorsque je la découvris près de ma sœur et de … Bella. Je me précipitai vers elles. Et me figeai en entendant ce dont elles parlaient.

- **_Ne t'approche pas d'Edward, il est à moi ! _**cracha Léna.

- **_Je ne veux m'approcher de lui, _**répondit d'une voix très calme Bella. **_Je ne suis ici que parce que Sa Majesté me l'a demandé. Elle avait besoin de mes compétences en langues étrangères. _**

- **_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, prétendre que la reine elle-même t'a conviée à cette réception, tu es la seule à le croire ! _**persifla ma duchesse.

- **_Pense ce que tu veux,_** fit Bella. **_Je crois que cette discussion est suffisante pour ce soir. Nous aurons tout le loisir d'y revenir lors de nos fréquentes rencontres à la faculté._**

Et avec un signe de tête, elle la quitta. Léna ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand elle me vit dans son champ de vision. Elle ferma la bouche et se tut en comprenant à mon regard que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour régler nos comptes avec elle. Ma sœur me décocha un regard écœuré et s'en alla elle aussi. À cet instant, je sentis une main douce se poser sur mon bras.

- **_Vous nous excuserez chère duchesse, _**fit la voix de ma grand-mère. **_Je dois m'entretenir avec lui. _**

- **_Bien sûr Votre Altesse, _**répondit Léna en s'inclinant.

La reine inclina la tête et m'entraina à sa suite. Nous arrivâmes dans un coin isolé où se trouvait déjà mon père, ma mère et ma sœur. Elle se stoppa et adressa un signe à l'un de ses gardes qui partit immédiatement et revint avec Bella.

- **_Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je pense que nous pouvons officiellement nous mettre d'accord pour annoncer la nouvelle à la cour. Comme vous le savez, choisir la future princesse de Missoula est une tâche dévolue à la reine. Alors mon cher Edward, je dois te dire que tu seras plus chanceux que ton père. Lui n'a eu qu'un choix. Toi, tu en auras deux : la duchesse Léna O'connor ou Isabella Swan. _**

Je restai un instant figé. Je me sentis trahi. Ma grand-mère manipulait ma vie et, le fait que Bella soit tout aussi victime que moi dans cette histoire ne m'effleura pas. Il me fallait un bouc émissaire et ce serait elle. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers moi à cet instant et j'y vis une grande lassitude. Elle savait que j'allais m'en prendre à elle et pourtant pas un mot, pas une plainte ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de me fixer avant de se tourner vers sa reine.

- **_Majesté ! Serait-il malvenu de vous quitter ?_** questionna-t-elle de sa voix douce**_. Je ne suis guère habituée à ce genre de cérémonie et je commence à ressentir une certaine fatigue. _**

- **_Le temps de faire mon annonce officielle très chère et je vous libère. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous faire vos cartons puisque dès demain matin vous serez notre hôte._**

- **_Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté,_** répondit-elle.

Elle souriait mais son sourire était crispé. Elle accepta néanmoins de se prêter à cette comédie. Ma grand-mère s'avança au centre de la salle et demanda le silence.

- **_Chers amis ! Je souhaiterais profiter de ce que vous êtes tous ici présents ce soir pour vous faire part d'une décision que j'ai prise. Ainsi que vous le savez, c'est à la reine de choisir la future princesse de Missoula. Cette année, quelques changements sont intervenus. Mon petit-fils, le prince Edward aura la possibilité de choisir entre deux candidates : la duchesse Léna O'Connor ou la jeune et talentueuse Isabella Swan. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que de nombreuses fuites ont déjà eu lieu mais aujourd'hui, cela devient officiel. Les deux candidates seront accueillies dès demain dans l'enceinte du palais afin que le prince puisse faire son choix. Espérons qu'il choisisse selon son cœur._**

Puis, elle quitta la pièce signifiant que la soirée était terminée pour elle. J'avais observé Bella pendant le discours et elle n'avait pu retenir une grimace lorsque son mon complet avait été prononcé. Cependant, et à mon corps défendant, je dus avouer que son attitude était beaucoup plus respectueuse que celui de Léna. En effet cette dernière ne put empêcher le dégoût s'afficher sur son visage lors de l'annonce. Bella, elle, resta souriante.

Une fois la reine partit, Bella s'excusa auprès de mes parents et s'en alla en direction des voitures. Je vis Emmett la rejoindre et poser son bras sur ses épaules, frôlant sa peau nue. Elle lui sourit doucement et se laissa guider. Je les suivis, incapable de me retenir. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec mon meilleur me gênait comme jamais. Après tout, elle était devenue l'une de mes fiancées ! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une limousine et il lui ouvrit la porte. Mon estomac se serra. C'était moi qui aurais dû le faire. Attends un peu ! Moi être galant avec Bella ? Même pas en rêve ! La portière claqua et je ne vis plus personne. Il l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez elle.

- **_Enfin, je te retrouve !_** s'exclama Léna, en me prenant la main et en se collant contre moi**_. Je trouve extrêmement insultant que ta mère ait prêté sa parure bleue à une simple roturière. Je n'oserai plus jamais la porter maintenant. _**

- **_Léna, rien ne dit que tu les porteras de toute façon,_** répliquai-je, agacé par sa voix que je trouvais nasillarde ce soir.

- **_Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas songer sérieusement à la considérer comme une candidate potentielle ?_**

- **_Léna, je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on mette un plan au point pour se débarrasser d'elle !_** murmurai-je décidé à reprendre ma vie en main et à chasser les sentiments dérangeants que cette fille provoquait en moi. Qui mieux que Léna pourrait m'y aider ?

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Emmett m'avait gentiment raccompagné.

- **_Tu dois retourner quand au palais ?_** S'aventura-t-il timidement.

- **_Demain matin. Je suis revenu venu dire au revoir à ma famille et récupérer « Toby ». _**

- **_Toby ?_** Murmura Em' les sourcils froncer. **_Ton chien ?_**

- **_Non._** souris-je fièrement.

- **_Ah, ton chat !_**

- **_Non plus._** Rigolais-je.

- **_Ton hamster ? _**

- **_Non. Mon nounours de nuit._** Lui expliquais-je.

Emmett arrêta tout mouvement et sa bouche resta à demi ouverte. J'étais peut-être allé un peu fort ?

- **_Ma peluche pour dormir !_** Repris-je.

- **_Bella rend moi service… ne le dit jamais à Edward. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Grognais-je.

- **_Il se moquerait de toi, pour le reste de ta vie. _**

- **_Magnifique !_** Soufflais-je. **_Néanmoins, je n'ai pas vraiment peur de ce Prince arrogant._** Lui révélais-je.

Emmett rigola quelques peu, puis souffla un « j'ai pu le constater », que je ne relevais pas.

- **_Tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ? _**

- **_Non. Papa va me conduire. Merci, quand même. _**

- **_Un vrai plaisir. _**

- **_Em' ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te donner une danse… la prochaine fois tu en auras deux !_** Lui dis-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Quand ? A ton mariage ?_** Susurra-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

- **_Crétin !_** Râlais-je sortant du véhicule.

Hors de question, la seul fête ou j'irais, sera à celui du Prince et de Léna, point barre.

* * *

_**Et voilà ... si vous voulez un extrait du prochain chapitre ? faut juste le demander !**_

_**Sinon pour les autres, merci de nous avoir lu et a bientôt pour la suite **_

_**Val' et Sab**_

_**ps : Chapitre 6 - Vivre dans un Palais ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, tout le monde ! **

**voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Vu que c'est mon anniversaire j'ai préférais poster aujourd'hui et pas demain... **

**alors... BONNE LECTURE !**

**Gros bisous **

**Sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre dans ****un Palais.**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Mon premier jour dans cet enfer. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Comment était-ce possible ? Une fille comme moi… dans ce palais à la course à la couronne et de surcroit contre une duchesse ? Non, le monde ne devait pas tourner dans le bon sens.

On frappa deux fois à la porte, puis deux jeunes filles entrèrent. Elles devaient avoir mon âge. La première était grande. Des longs cheveux lâchés de part et d'autre de son visage. Ils étaient châtains toutefois éclaircis par des reflets miel. Elle portait des lunettes avec une simple monture noire. La seconde fille était plus petite, les cheveux attachés en un chignon parfait. À l'évidence, elle était rousse. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle que la première.

- **_Mademoiselle votre bain est prêt !_** déclara calmement la fille aux cheveux lâchés.

- **_Mon bain ?_** m'écriai-je, surprise et affolée.

- **_Mademoiselle doit prendre son bain à sept heures tous les matins,_** récita-t-elle sans appel, le regard rivé au sol.

- **_Qui en a décidé ainsi ?_** questionnai-je, tout en sortant du lit

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre et montrer du doigt le grand cahier sur le bureau. Je l'ouvris avec précipitation. En effet, les deux premières pages concernaient mes activités de la journée et celle du lendemain. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard apparemment.

- **_Alors sept heures, le bain !_** lis-je à voix haute. **_Sept heures trente, repas avec le reste de la famille royale._**

Mince, alors ! Je vais déjeuner avec la famille royale. Il me fallut un petit moment pour continuer la lecture.

- **_Huit heures trente/treize heures : université, suivi des activités extrascolaires… jusqu'à quatorze heure trente et le retour à l'université… vingt heures, repas avec la famille royale… vingt-deux heures, cours de bienséance !_**

Je reportai mon attention sur les deux jeunes filles.

- **_C'est quoi les cours de bienséance ?_** questionnai-je craintivement.

- **_Nous ne savons pas Mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Très bien ! Comment vous appelez-vous ? _**

La première, celle avec les lunettes et cheveux lâchés, avança d'un pas.

- **_Angela Weber ! _**

- **_Ouah… la fille du pasteur ? _**

- **_Oui, Mademoiselle,_** sourit-elle fièrement.

Je connaissais très bien le pasteur Weber. Notre famille allait à l'église, avant. Maintenant, nous passions nos dimanches à travailler. La seconde fille avança d'un pas à son tour.

- **_Katie Marchall !_**

Je pris le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu.

- **_Euh… On se connait je crois,_** soupirai-je, me grattant la tête.

- **_Ma maison, du moins celle de mes parents est à deux maisons de celle de vos parents,_** débita-t-elle toute gaiement.

- **_Vraiment ?_** m'étonnai séduite.

Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. J'avais dû la voir dans le quartier surement.

- **_Enchantée, mesdemoiselles, je suis Isabella Swan, mais appelez moi Bella. _**

Les filles me montrèrent par la suite, tous les produits de beauté mis à ma disposition. Elles firent même couler mon bain, comme convenu… ce qui fut un nouveau sujet de contestation… Les filles me disaient avec ferveur qu'elle devait être dans la même pièce que moi. À n'importe qu'elle prix… même lors du bain.

- **_Etait-ce la même chose pour la duchesse ?_** Questionnai-je, incertaine de vouloir vraiment savoir la réponse. Je savais par Emmett que la Duchesse avait prit ses quartiers hier soir.

- **_Oui,_** répondit lentement Angela.

- **_La vérité ?_** souris-je plaisamment.

- **_La duchesse est plus capricieuse !_** murmura délicatement Angela, baissant le regard.

- **_Elle vous mène la vie dure ? À moitié étonnant de sa part,_** pouffai-je.

- **_Grâce au ciel, nous ne sommes pas à son service !_** souffla carrément soulagée Katie.

- **_Seulement le mien ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Oui, nous avons des journées bien chargées !_** enchaina de nouveau Angela.

- **_Que faites-vous quand je suis à l'université ?_** m'enquis-je plus que curieuse.

Les deux filles se regardèrent étrangement.

- **_Nous sommes aussi à l'université_**, répondit Katie lentement.

Un petit coup à la porte nous fit sursauter, Angela ouvrit la porte sur une dame assez âgée.

- **_Ils sont tous à table !_** lui dit-elle simplement.

- **_Nous arrivons !_** s'écria vivement cette dernière.

Angela approchait déjà un peignoir de bain et m'aidait même à me sécher. Je détestais ça. Déjà montrer mon intimité, c'était limite. Je m'habillai à la vitesse de l'éclair… pour le premier jour impossible d'arriver en retard ! Je ne voulais pas que les deux jeunes filles qui étaient à mon service soient blâmées pour ma lenteur. Je fus donc dans la salle à manger, avec seulement cinq minutes de retard sur le programme

- **_Mademoiselle Swan ! _**récita calmement un homme à la porte d'entrée.

Grand silence. Je m'inclinai promptement devant la grande table et ses occupants, puis je pris la dernière chaise libre celle à droite du prince. A droite ? Pourquoi à sa droite ? Cela aurait dû être la place de cette pimbêche de Léna. Cela me coupait déjà l'appétit.

- **_Vous avez réussi à trouver le chemin ? _**questionna la reine, un sourire presque moqueur sur les lèvres.

- **_Oui votre majesté ! Veuillez excuser mon mauvais sens de l'orientation._**

Elle rigola grandement quelques secondes, à la surprise générale. Devrais-je le prendre mal ?

Le repas fut très calme. De temps en temps, la reine questionnait son petit-fils ou Léna. Le prince Carlisle et Esmée écoutaient très attentivement les réponses des deux individus.

- **_Quels sont vos aptitudes extrascolaires ? _**demanda la reine à Léna.

- **_Je joue du piano et pratique le violon !_**

- **_Pas de sport ? _**

- **_Non Votre Majesté !_**

- **_Isabella ? _**

Mes dents grincèrent malgré moi à mon prénom complet.

- **_Oui, Votre Majesté ? _**

- **_Quand allez-vous me montrer vos talents sportifs ? _**

- **_Euh… La plongée ? _**

- **_Oui_**, sourit-elle gentiment**_. J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir faire._**

- **_Oui… ce soir ? _**

- **_Parfait ! _**approuva-t-elle

Je savais que la reine avait été ballerine dans sa jeunesse, cela devait beaucoup lui manquer.

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, la reine, son petit-fils et sa belle-fille partirent à leurs occupations.

- **_Pas si difficile !_** Confia Léna à Édouard.

- **_C'est que le début !_** rigola délicatement Édouard. **_Ne lâche pas ta garde surtout. _**

Je vis du coin de l'œil Angela me faire signe que c'était l'heure. Des voitures noires aux vitres tintées nous attendaient devant le palais. Léna choisit naturellement la première voiture. Edward la seconde. Et moi, la dernière. Mais je m'en moquais. En fait cela m'arrangeait. Léna prenait des points d'avance, tant mieux. Un homme que je reconnus comme étant le chauffeur du véhicule, m'ouvrit la porte gentiment.

- **_Merci, …, rappelez-moi votre prénom ? _**

- **_Laurent. À votre service, Mademoiselle Isabella. _**

- **_Bella !_** Le repris-je. **_Juste Bella. Encore merci, Laurent. _**

L'homme me fit un grand sourire que je m'empressai de lui retourner. À croire que sourire et être aimable relevait d'un exploit ici. Le trajet jusqu'à l'université fut rapide. Assez avantageux en fin de compte, la limousine, même si mon vélo me manquer déjà.

Mon conducteur vint à la portière une fois le véhicule immobilisé. Combien de personnes étaient embauchées par la famille royale ? Edward et Léna avaient bien entendu déjà filé à leur premier cours commun. Ces deux là étaient sans gêne. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre le plan diabolique de notre reine ! Je n'avais aucune chance face à elle. Mais si elle se plaisait à le croire !

Edward n'allait jamais me regarder et encore moins me choisir… De surcroit, il avait déjà fait son choix. Ces deux là, étaient assez amourachés l'un de l'autre. Et je n'avais rien à faire dans cette histoire. J'entrai dans ma classe habituelle, mais le silence qui s'en suivit me fit froid dans le dos. Tout le monde me regardait.

- **_Mlle Swan ?_** déclara stupéfaite mon professeur de français.

- **_Oui ?_** miaulai-je pratiquement.

- **_Vous avez cours à la salle d'à côté !_** sourit-elle timidement.

- **_À côté ? _**

- **_Oui, la classe située à droite !_**

Je ressortis à pas d'escargot de ma salle de classe. J'étais complètement perdue dans cette histoire.

Un groupe d'étudiant vint m'entourer. D'où sortait-t-il ?

- **_C'est vrai que tu vis au palais ?_** se scandalisa une fille dont j'ignorais complètement le nom.

Était-elle dans une de mes classes ?

- **_J'en ai bien peur !_** grimaçai-je.

Étais-je devenue la nouvelle attraction du mois ? Tout mais pas ça !

- **_Comment est le Prince ? _**

- **_Est-ce que tu dors à côté de sa chambre ?_**

Toutes les questions du monde venaient de me sauter au visage. Une fille principalement me bombardait de questions dont j'ignorais littéralement les réponses. Je n'étais qu'un pion dans cette mascarade mondiale. Sam essayait de venir jusqu'à moi pour me sortir de là, mais avec toutes ses filles peines perdu. Une main assez forte vint saisir mon coude gauche et me sortir de cette fausse aux lions.

Emmett me tenait maintenant près de lui. Il rigola face à ma petite mine. Puis, il posa délicatement son bras autour de mes épaules. Étrangement, je me sentis enfin en sécurité. Je vis Sam soufflait un bon coup. Il avait vraiment dû prendre peur.

- **_Alors, jeune recrue royale… tu ne dis pas bonjour ?_**

- **_Pitié oublie la royauté, _**grimaçai-je. **_Et bonjour, monsieur mon sauveur,_** rajoutai-je posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- **_Pas facile la vie de nouvelles têtes d'affiche, _**sourit-il simplement.

Je grognai pour toute réponse. Emmett nous avait conduit jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre de français. Je vis aussitôt Rosalie et Léna en pleine discussion. Dès que leur regard se posa sur moi, elles s'arrêtèrent. Mince alors, j'avais cours avec eux ?

- **_Doit-y avoir une erreur_**, soufflai-je à Emmett.

- **_Comment ça ? _**questionna-t-il aussi perdu que moi.

- **_Je n'ai pas français en classe « A ». J'ai un programme renforcé en troisième année. Je vais retourner à mon cours. _**

- **_Euh… Bella. Je crois que tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant. _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Tu vis au palais… tu fais donc partie de la classe « A », _**grimaça Emmett compréhensif.

- **_La classe pour les filles et fils de riche ? _**m'écriai-je. **_Je n'ai rien à faire ici. _**

- **_On est enfin d'accord sur quelques choses ! _**claqua la voix du Prince Edward dans l'immense salle.

Tout le monde arrêta son activité pour voir le nouveau combat certainement.

- **_Malheureusement, tu aurais du réfléchir à tout ceci avant de me provoquer en duel,_** siffla-t-il mauvais. **_Grâce à ton petit jeu débile, tu fais entièrement partie de cette catégorie de personnes,_** continua-t-il montrant nos spectateurs. **_Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu vas devoir rester ici, jusqu'à la date butoir ou l'annulation de la sanction par la Reine,_** ricana-t-il. **_Bienvenue en enfer, mademoiselle Swan. _**

C'était officiel, j'étais en enfer effectivement. Je devais donc attendre la fin de l'année et que le prince de notre pays décide de sa femme. Ou alors, je devais faire changer d'avis sa Majesté. Ouais, mission impossible.

Le cours de français fut long et assez ennuyeux. En effet, le niveau était plutôt inférieur au mien. J'étais devenu bilingue. Hors la classe, avait un programme basique de deuxième année. Au bout de deux heures, le professeur décida enfin de me donner un sujet de mon niveau. À ma grande surprise, il donna également le sujet à Edward et Emmett. Ce dernier, arqua un sourcil dans ma direction. Puis, me tira promptement la langue, ce qui me fit sourire.

Lors de la libération une heure plus tard, je voulus faire un petit détour vers la piscine. Le gros problème, Sam me collait au train. Il me laisserait jamais sauter, j'en été certaine. J'allais donc devoir lui échapper. J'entrai dans les toilettes des filles. Personne, parfait ! J'ouvris la fenêtre et me faufilai à l'extérieur. J'arrivai au pas de course à la piscine, visiblement elle était déjà occupée par une autre classe. Tant pis !

- **_Je vous ouvre le sautoir du cinquième ?_** demanda toujours attentionné Punk.

- **_Cela ne vous embête pas ? _**

- **_Jamais, Mademoiselle Bella,_** sourit-il grandement. **_Vous êtes notre grand espoir national._**

Punk était négligemment installé sur un tabouret, fumant une cigarette.

- **_Merci, Punk. _**

Il me sourit encore plus. Il écrasa sa cigarette et se leva de son siège de fortune. J'en profitai pour aller me changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sous la douche obligatoire.

- **_Tu éviteras de t'ouvrir le crâne en deux,_** entendis-je une voix féminine dire calmement.

Je me retournai lentement pour voir la princesse Alice Cullen en tenue de la parfaite nageuse. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

- **_Alice,_** soupirai-je**_. Promis !_** souris-je intimidée.

- **_Je ne rigole pas. Beaucoup de monde compte sur toi. S'il t'arrivait quelques choses… La Reine et ma mère en seraient anéanties. _**

- **_Pardon ?_** m'exclamai-je hébétée par cette information.

- **_Nous serions très triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose,_** chuchota-t-elle.

- **_Triste ? _**

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis reprit calmement.

- **_Bella… la Reine t'apprécie vraiment. Ma mère te voit déjà en belle-fille parfaite pour son fils. Et moi… je pense pouvoir être une bonne amie ou une future super belle-sœur au choix, _**dit-elle le rouge aux joues. **_Je t'aime bien… cela sera notre petit secret, _**finit-elle par dire se postant à la douche commune à droite.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Cette fille ne me connaissait pas. Comment pouvait-elle m'aimer ?

- **_Edward doit faire un choix à la fin de l'année scolaire. La reine a déjà plus ou moins fait son choix également. Elle espère que son petit fils fasse de même. _**

- **_Si elle a fait son choix… pourquoi avoir établi un tel plan. _**

- **_Elle ne peut pas imposer son choix à Edward. Puis, je n'ai jamais dit quelle fille ma grand-mère préférait, _**rigola-t-elle.

Un petit bout de femme avec un tel pouvoir était assez effrayant à voir. Alice ne rajouta aucun mot. Elle sortit de la pièce presque en sautillant. J'en fis de même. Le sautoir de cinq mètres était bel et bien ouvert. Je repérai rapidement Maxime en train de s'échauffer. J'allais passer près de lui sans lui dire mot, mais il me surprit.

- **_Salut,_** fit-il timidement avec son typique accent français.

- **_Bonjour,_** répondis-je dans sa langue maternelle.

- **_J'avais oublié, _**continua-t-il en français. **_Et pourtant, tu es l'une des rare à savoir parler parfaitement ma langue ici. _**

- **_Merci du compliment,_** répondis-je étirant les bras en l'air. **_Tu sautes du cinq ? _**

- **_Oui. C'est plus pratique pour un entrainement commun. Au fait, tu vas participer à la compétition de fin de mois ? _**

- **_Certainement. Et toi ? _**

- **_Oui. Ce n'est pas une compétition à rater ! Ton programme est déjà fini ? _**demanda-t-il curieux.

- **_Oui. Je peaufine_**, souris-je fière de moi.

Nous montâmes les escaliers sous les regards curieux des étudiants. Il est vrai, que peut nous voyait faire. Une fois en haut, j'entendis clairement une voix me hurler de descendre. Je me penchai sur le côté, suivie par Maxime. Je pouvais voir mon cher cousin très en colère à côté d'Emmett. Quand était-il rentré ?

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? _**

- **_Aucune idée !_** soupirai-je.

- **_Isabella Marie Swan, tu as interdiction de sauter,_** cria Seth.

- **_T'es dingue ou quoi ?_** m'offusquai-je. **_Comment je fais pour m'entrainer si je ne saute pas ? _**

- **_Tu n'a pas l'autorisation de sauter !_** hurla-t-il stressé.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Descends, on en parlera plus calmement. _**

Parfait ! Je me mis en position et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre un très gros « Putain, prends l'escalier », avant de faire un salto avant et un plongeon droit. Le vide plus l'eau, me fit le plus grand bien. Une sensation de légèreté et de puissance.

- **_Tu veux vraiment ma mort !_** grogna Seth m'aidant à sortir du bassin.

- **_N'importe quoi. J'ai toujours fait des plongeons et parfois, de bien plus haut. De surcroit, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois faire,_** dis-je le prenant dans mes bras.

Malgré ma peau et mon maillot de bain mouillé, Seth ne s'en formalisa pas. Il me serra fortement contre lui. Dieu, qu'il m'avait manqué.

- **_Avant, tu étais ma simple cousine que j'aime de tout mon cœur,_** fit-il tendrement. **_Aujourd'hui, j'ai la prétendante au trône dans mes bras_**, siffla-t-il la mâchoire contractée.

- **_Je n'ai rien demandé à personne,_** lui confiai-je, me séparant de lui.

- **_Ouais…_** sourit-il. **_Tu as joué avec le feu… t'étonne pas de t'être brûlée. _**

Un large sourire fendit son visage, alors que je le tapai sur l'épaule. Emmett n'avait rien raté de la scène et rigolai.

- **_Je vais me changer… si j'ai bien compris. _**

- **_En effet, ma puce. Ensuite, nous irons manger et je te raccompagne en cours… _**

- **_Génial,_** fis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Au fait, Sam n'a pas beaucoup aimé ton petit jeu de cache-cache,_** sourit-il.

Je grimaçai tout en filant déjà au vestiaire. Ouais… j'avais mal joué sur ce coup là. Sam n'allait plus me lâcher maintenant.

Une fois changée, je rejoignis Seth et Emmett à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- **_Tu veux manger quoi ?_** demanda-t-il alors que je voyais Sam arriver furieusement vers moi.

- **_Félicitation Seth,_** dit-il à mon cousin tendu comme un arc**_. Quand à vous !_** fit-il pointant son doigt sur moi. **_Filer en douce une fois de plus et c'est un régiment de gardes du corps que vous aurez, pas seulement moi,_** rugit-il.

- **_Toutes mes excuses,_** chuchotai-je baissant la tête. **_Je ne le referai plus. _**

- **_De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous sauver une nouvelle fois_**, ricana-t-il.

- **_Juste une question,_** commençai-je irritée par tout ceci. **_Pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne pas pouvoir pratiquer librement mon activité ? _**

- **_Bella,_** murmura Seth. **_Le Prince joue du piano ou d'un autre instrument de musique. La Duchesse fait de la photographie ou lit dans son jardin. Tu saisis la différence entre vous ?_** sourit-il tendrement.

- **_Oui, parfaitement. Ils sont autant l'un que l'autre sans intérêt. _**

Emmett rigola une fois de plus. Seth leva les yeux en l'air et Sam se tapa le front de la main. J'étais peut-être une cause perdu pour eux.

- **_Putain, il va adorer entendre ça,_** déclara difficilement Emmett.

- **_Tu ne vas rien lui dire. T'es mon ami,_** m'offusquai-je sous son regard espiègle.

- **_Oh… pas moi,_** **_Bellisima._** **_Elle !_** finit-il en pointant Rosalie Hale du doigt.

Elle était à quelques mètres de moi et semblait avoir tout entendu. Magnifique !

- **_Et courir, je peux ?_** interrogeai-je en fixant Sam droit dans les yeux. **_Parfait_**, fis-je en voyant le signe de tête marquant son acquiescement. **_Demain, treize heure quinze, devant le stade. Prenez vos baskets !_**

Puis, je tournai le dos à tout le monde et regagnai la zone des amphithéâtres. Sam sur mes talons, bien évidemment !

J'étais rentrée au palais en voiture officiel. Mon beau vélo me manquait déjà. Alice avait des obligations auprès de sa mère, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais seule dans ma chambre. Enfin !

Depuis l'annonce de ma venue au palais, je n'avais plus vraiment le temps pour moi. Je décidais de me détendre, prise par une envie folle de sauter sur ce gros et grand lit. Ce fut essoufflée que je m'allongeai dessus cinq ou six minutes plus tard. C'est alors, qu'une tête vint se mettre au-dessus de moi, mais en sens contraire. Mon cœur rata un battement, quand je reconnus le prince.

- **_Il semblerait que tu t'habitues plutôt vite à la vie de palais,_** lâcha-t-il un peu surpris.

Je me relevai vivement du lit et le fusillai du regard.

- **_Tu n'as donc aucune manière ?_** m'époumonai-je. **_Tu ne sais pas frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? _**

- **_Si… j'ai frappé_**, sourit-il comme un idiot. **_Mais, quelqu'un était en train de sauter comme une folle sur le lit pour ensuite se vautrer dessus. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas entendu. _**

- **_C'est vraie ça ?_** m'empourprai-je.

Il hocha la tête en croissant les bras sur son torse.

- **_Même, si tu avais frappé, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, tu n'aurais pas dû entrer ainsi !_** continuai-je ne voulant pas me laisser faire.

- **_Alors, peut-être que tu voudrais que je sorte pour refrapper avant d'entrer ? _**

- **_Pas besoin_**, fis-je glacée par sa réplique.

- **_Parfait, parce que je n'en avais pas envie non plus. _**

Il faisait juste semblant. Il voulait juste me pousser dans mes retranchements. Voir mes limites. Or de question de me laisser faire.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne dois pas plutôt aider ta chère et tendre ? _**

- **_Léna est occupée et ma mère et la Reine veulent que je te fasse visiter le palais. _**

- **_Pas besoin. De toute façon, je ne vivrai pas ici. _**

- **_Enfin, des paroles raisonnables, _**soupira-t-il. **_Cependant, nous allons faire cette visite. C'est un ordre de la Reine, comment refuser ?_** sourit-il encore plus.

Crétin, arrogant et manipulateur, pestai-je.

- **_C'est ta famille qui veut que je reste ici. On n'a qu'à leurs faires croire qu'on l'a faite ! _**

- **_J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible. Ma grand-mère a des espions dans chaque recoin de ce palais. Les gardes iraient rapporter sans aucun effort. _**

Je grognai de frustration. Cette situation allait me rendre chèvre. J'allais donc devoir le suivre et le supporter.

Le prince me guida un peu partout dans le Palais. C'était, je dois l'admettre, splendide.

- **_J'ai entendu dire que ton cousin était dans la garde depuis peu !_** l'entendis-je dire délicatement.

- **_Oui_**, souris-je avant de me reprendre. **_Edward, ne lui fait rien_**, m'inquiétai-je alors que nous nous arrêtions dans le jardin.

- **_Pardon ? _**s'offusqua-t-il.

- **_Seth est tout pour moi. Il a travaillé dur pour avoir ce poste. Je ne l'ai pas vu durant des jours. Ne lui fais pas ça, _**demandai-je essayant de lui paraître agréable.

Il resta silencieux, puis reprit sa marche. Je m'empressai de le suivre.

- **_La famille est si importante pour toi ?_** quémanda-t-il.

- **_Oui. Très importante. _**

- **_Qu'es-tu prêtes à faire pour eux ? _**

- **_Tout. _**

- **_Épouser un Prince par exemple ?_** murmura-t-il les poings serrés.

- **_Je ne comprends pas !_** bredouillai-je incertaine de vouloir continuer une telle conversation.

Grâce au ciel, Edward ne continua pas. Il me laissa en plan au milieu des fleurs, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

- **_Non, je n'irais pas jusqu'à épouser un prince_**, soufflai-je. **_Pas si je ne l'aime pas ! Je trouverais une solution pour échapper à un mariage sans amour._**

- **_Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas rester seule dans ces jardins,_** s'écria Alice, à travers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée.

- **_Désolé !_** Fis-je me mordant la lèvre, le regard porté au loin, là ou Edward avait disparu.

- **_Tes demoiselles t'attendent pour le bain du soir !_** piailla-t-elle.

Le bain du soir ? Seigneur, devrais-je prendre deux bains par jour ?

Vingt-deux heures tapantes et je me retrouvais dans le salon bleu. Il s'était trompé dans leur commande pour avoir autant de bleu chez eux ? Je frappai doucement et une voix m'invita à entrer. Je poussai le battant et me figeai lorsque je reconnus les personnes présentes à l'intérieur. La reine et … Edward !

- **_Entrez ma chère,_** m'invita la reine. **_Prenez place sur ce fauteuil. Bien, Edward s'est joint à nous parce que les leçons de ce soir portent sur la danse. J'ai pu observer votre comportement en société et pu constater que vous saviez vous contenir et répondre avec calme et assurance aux questions de vos interlocuteurs. Il m'est donc apparu plus intéressant de vérifier vos connaissances en manières de danse. Dans la mesure où votre prochaine sortie consistera à vous rendre au bal d'automne de l'université. _**

- **_Danser ? Avec le prince Edward ?_** m'étranglai-je à moitié.

- **_Pourquoi ? Le fait de danser avec moi te dérange ?_** ricana notre cher prince.

- **_Non_**, répliquai-je. **_C'est plutôt toi qui doit être dérangé de danser avec une simple roturière !_** **_Oh, mais pardon ! Ta grand-mère ne savait peut-être ce que tu pensais du simple peuple ? Pardon de te mettre mal à l'aise_**, persiflai-je, oublieuse de la présence de la reine à côté de nous.

- **_Encore faudrait-il que tu aies une quelconque importance pour que je te mette dans une catégorie. Ce qui n'est pas le cas !_**

- **_C'est vrai ! Comment ai-je pu oublier que je n'étais même pas digne de tes regards, Ton Altesse !_**

- **_Sale petite, peste, je vais te faire … _**cracha-t-il s'avançant vers moi menaçant.

- **_Edward,_** claqua la voix d'Esmée**_. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir éduqué de cette manière. Tu me déçois !_**

D'où sortait-elle ? La princesse Esmée était assise simplement sur un siège… tout à fait dans son milieu.

- **_Mère ! excuse-moi ! Mais Bella a tendance à me désta …_**

- **_Cela n'excuse en rien ton comportement ! tu es un homme et un prince de surcroit. Tu te dois de toujours contrôler tes impulsions sinon comment parviendras-tu à gérer notre royaume !_** intervint la reine.

- **_Veuillez excuser mon emportement, ma reine_**, fis-je à voix basse. **_Je sais que le contentieux entre votre petit-fils et moi-même ne se résoudra pas en un jour et je vous promets de faire le maximum afin qu'un tel esclandre ne le renouvelle pas._**

- **_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Bella,_** acquiesça-t-elle. **_Edward ?_**

- **_Je m'emploierai à éviter d'autres situations comme celle-ci._**

Sous entendu : je m'emploierai à faire en sorte de te pourrir la vie en dehors du palais. Trop dangereux ici !

Je lui adressai un sourire. Or de question de ma laisser impressionner ! La reine se leva et se dirigea vers un vieux magnétophone et le mit en route. Un air de valse retentit dans la pièce et je frissonnai d'appréhension. Je connaissais mes talents de danseuse, mais ne savait rien de ceux d'Edward. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, tel un serpent fixant sa proie. Il glissa son bras gauche autour de ma taille et saisit ma main droite dans la sienne. Je ne relevai pas les yeux n'ayant pas envie de lire le mépris et la haine qui y luisaient certainement.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Lorsque l'invitation de ma grand-mère me parvint, je m'apprêtais à ma mettre au lit. Cette première journée passée à éviter autant que possible la présence d'Isabella Swan avait été épuisante. Cette fille était partout : dans les discussions, dans les affichettes placardées pour le concours de plongeon, dans mes cours. Le seul moment où j'en fus débarrassé se trouva être l'interclasse : elle s'entrainait. Mais même ce répit avait fini par disparaitre car elle avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Sam pour filer au bassin et s'était vu interdite de saut. J'avais apprécié son indépendance et le fait qu'elle tienne tête à Sam pour obtenir ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Même la visite imposée, encore une fois par ma grand-mère, avait bien débuté. Avant de partir en vrille, comme à chaque fois avec elle.

Mais là, avec cette séance de danse, elle avait vraiment fait fort.

La musique que la Reine avait sélectionnée n'était rien d'autre qu'une valse de Strauss. Une des plus dures à valser. Elle voulait vérifier que sa candidate était parfaite.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à elle et glissai mon bras autour d'elle et pris doucement sa main. Sa peau était douce et chaude contre la mienne et la chaleur de son corps se propageait dans tout le mien. Elle ne releva pas les yeux ce qui m'arrangea car je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle perçoive à quel point elle me troublait. Nous entamâmes nos pas et j'accélérai le rythme, suivant la musique. Et elle s'accorda à la perfection à mes pas. Même Léna qui était pourtant de noble naissance ne me suivait pas aussi bien. Avec Bella, cela semblait naturel. Nous nous complétions. Et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres femmes de la pièce.

- **_Bella, relève la tête ! Tu dois être prête à entrer dans la conversation si ton partenaire le souhaite !_** exigea ma mère.

- **_Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas moi qui souhaite démarrer la conversation ? _**marmonna-t-elle. **_Stupide préjugé machiste !_**

- **_Bella ! on ne fait pas de commentaire désobligent_**, me moquai-je testant sa nouvelle résolution de rester calme.

- **_Prince Edward, ce n'est certes pas désobligeant que d'émettre une opinion qui reflète la réalité même si celle-ci ne vous agrée pas ! _**me dit-elle avec un sourire charmant.

- **_Voyons, on ne va pas changer les règles de l'étiquette simplement parce qu'elle ne convienne pas !_**

- **_Et pourquoi pas ? Ne suis-je pas l'une des prétendantes au trône ? Ne puis-je pas insuffler de nouvelles règles à cette cour rigide et collet monté ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, vos Majestés._**

- **_Bella, seule la reine peut solliciter un changement de l'étiquette, _**rigolai-je. **_Pas une prétendante._**

- **_Les règles sont faites pour être changer. C'est ce qui différencie les hommes des bêtes. Nous pensons et agissons. Nous changeons. Alors les lois nous dirigeant aussi !_**

- **_Tu es décidément bien naïve, ma pauvre !_**

- **_Je préfère être naïve que cynique et désabusé a à peine vingt-deux ans !_** répondit-elle. **_Et si ton but est de m'exaspérer afin que je craque et ne me comporte d'une manière peu convenable, sache que j'ai des heures de pratique de la gestion du stress et que tu n'y arriveras pas. Alors tais-toi et danse !_**

Puis, comme pour signifier que cette discussion était terminée, elle détourna la tête et ne dit plus un mot.

- **_Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule, _**assenai-je dans le vide.

Seul un sourire me répondit. La musique se poursuivit sur une autre valse et je ne tentai plus de parler avec elle. Elle était effectivement très têtue. Je réalisai que j'aimais danser avec elle. Les petits picotements que j'avais appris à identifier comme étant caractéristiques de son toucher couraient le long de mes bras, se propageant à tout mon corps. Cela me procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être. Je baissai les yeux et constatai qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. J'aurai vraiment donné cher pour en connaitre la teneur en cet instant.

La musique cessa et nous nous séparâmes lentement. Je croisai enfin son regard qui était très serein. Elle me sourit, me salua d'une révérence et salua ma grand-mère et ma mère et sollicita la permission de se retirer. Permission qu'elle obtint. Mon regard la suivit et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver très belle avec son jean taille basse et son t-shirt court. T-shirt qui m'avait permis d'apprécier la douceur de sa peau lors de notre danse.

- **_Alors Edward, penses-tu toujours que mon idée était stupide ?_** questionna Elisabeth.

- **_Je ne change pas d'avis aussi vite, grand-mère. Tu sais pertinemment que la cour ne l'acceptera jamais. Les préjugés sont tenaces. _**

- **_Il ne faut jamais présager de rien Edward. La vie est pleine de surprise !_** m'assena-t-elle avant de sortir.

- **_Bonne nuit grand-mère, bonne nuit maman_**, fis-je quittant à mon tour la pièce.

Je regagnai mes appartements et me demandai ce qu'il m était arrivé dans cette salle. J'en vint à la conclusion que la présence de ma mère avait dû influer plus que de raison sur mon attitude pour que j'accepte d'être aussi sympa avec elle. Mais demain serait un autre jour et que j'aurais ma vengeance. Bella Swan ne serait jamais reine de Missoula. Le hic : elle ne voulait pas être reine, cela n'aurait donc rien d'une vengeance !

* * *

**Alors ? Toujours dans vos attentes ? **

**Que pensez vous d'Edward maintenant ? Est-ce que Bella arrivera à garder la tête de l'eau ? **

**Pour un extrait... faut juste le demander ou laisser un petit message ! **

**Le Chapitre 7 intitulé..." De grandes décisions" **

**a très vite gros bisous**

**Val' et Sab**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, j'espère que vous allez bien ? **

**pour votre soirée sans JO pour certains lol voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

**En espérant que cela vous surprenne et vous plaise toujours. **

**Gros bisous à vous **

**Sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : De grandes décisions.**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer. Je me sentais plutôt bien, ce qui était plutôt rare ces derniers jours. Isabella me donnait du fil à retordre, mais j'avais réfléchi toute la nuit à une solution.

Après le repas, qui se fit étrangement dans le calme et le silence, ma grand-mère décida de s'entretenir avec moi. Seul. Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Alice ne me regarda pas une seule seconde lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Elle m'en voulait, j'en étais certain. Maintenant, fallait trouver la raison et arranger ça. Alice était ma sœur, petits, nous nous entendions très bien. Puis, nous avons grandi. Alice s'est rapprochée de notre cousin, Jasper, et moi de Léna.

La Reine m'invita à la suivre dans ses appartements. Ce que je fis. Une fois arrivés, elle se tourna vers moi lentement.

- **_Tu va me rendre un petit service,_** déclara-t-elle sans passer par quatre chemins.

- **_Tout ce que voudra Sa Majesté !_** chuchotai-je mal à l'aise.

Je détestais la forme que cette entrevue prenait. La Reine ne demandait jamais rien par hasard.

- **_Tes nouveaux appartements seront désormais ceux situés à côté de la suite d'Isabella Swan,_** m'informa-t-elle sans préambule supplémentaire.

- **_Quoi ?_** m'écriai-je stupéfait. **_Je dois déménager près de cette… fille ? J'ai toujours été dans cette chambre,_** m'alarmai-je.

- **_Justement, il est grand temps pour toi de changer. Je te demande en plus de veiller sur la sécurité d'Isabella Swan. _**

- **_Elle ne risque rien au palais_**, grognai-je.

Tout était encore à cause d'elle, m'irritai-je fortement.

- **_J'ai bien peur que nous ayons eu un petit imprévu ce matin. Une personne s'est introduite dans le palais et a mis à mal Isabella. _**

Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été mis au courant avant ?

- **_Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Mais est-ce une raison pour déménager ? Cela serait incorrect vis-à-vis de Léna. _**

- **_Cette … Léna restera du côté nord du palais. Nous n'avons plus de chambre disponible près de vos quartiers. J'espère que vous comprendrez ? _**

- **_Peut-être que les filles pourraient intervertir leurs chambre ?_** demandai-je sachant déjà la réponse.

La Reine détestait Léna pour une raison qui m'était inconnu et avait d'hors et déjà choisi son camps dans cette course à la couronne.

- **_Non,_** claqua sa voix dans la grande pièce. **_Cela serait malsain. Puis, tu dois aussi t'occuper de l'éducation d'Isabella. _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Oui, elle doit enrichir ses connaissances pour d'éventuelles discussions. Tu lui apprendras dans un premier temps tes passions : la musique, la photographie, le cinéma… ensuite vous prendrez des cours de cuisine et en ce qui concerne la danse, je pense que quelques répétitions comme celle de l'autre soir et ce sera parfait. _**

- **_Magnifique, manquait plus que ça. _**

- **_Tu vas t'occuper de tout cela Edward,_** dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle n'était pas Reine pour rien. Des fois, j'avais l'impression de faire face à mon grand-père.

- **_Je…_**

- **_Ce n'est pas une requête négociable,_** termina-t-elle tout en me plantant dans son salon privé et en claquant la porte derrière elle, signe qu'elle était irritée.

Les véhicules pour l'université n'étaient pas encore partis. Ils m'attendaient. Léna attendait sagement devant son véhicule, alors qu'Isabella était hors de vue.

- **_Où est cette peste ? _**demandai-je à la Duchesse.

- **_Dans son véhicule. Son garde du corps m'a dit qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour t'attendre debout. _**

- **_Ouais…_** sifflai-je.

- **_Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? _**demanda-t-elle de sa voix haute.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la voix de Léna m'irritait de plus en plus.

- **_Elle s'est faite agresser ce matin par un fou qui est entré dans le palais. _**

- **_Sérieux ? _**sourit-elle un peu trop à mon gout.

Était-elle en train de se réjouir de son malheur ? Etait-elle pour quelques choses ? Non, elle n'était pas aussi folle. Si ?

- **_Oui. La reine me demande de déménager près de ses quartiers et de l'aider dans son éducation de la haute société. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort.

- **_Chut ! _**

- **_Non. Je refuse que tu sois près d'elle, que tu t'occupes d'elle. Et moi alors ? _**

- **_Tu crois que j'ai le choix, peut-être ? La Reine a déjà fait son choix. Et c'était un ordre !_**

- **_La Reine veut que tu l'épouses ?_** s'alarma-t-elle enfin.

- **_Pas qu'elle, Léna. Tout le royaume… toute ma famille. _**

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec.

- **_Je vais trouver une solution… mais pour le moment tu dois faire profil bas ! _**

J'allais lui ouvrir la portière de son véhicule, mais elle contourna le véhicule et demanda à son chauffeur de la conduire à l'université sur le champ.

Dieu, qu'elle était exaspérante des fois. Léna avait un sale caractère, pire que Bella. Elle était duchesse de naissance et supportait pas qu'on lui résiste. Étais-je prêt à supporter cela pour le restant de ma vie ?

La matinée passa sans encombre. Les gars rigolaient de nouveau avec moi. Em' me taquinait sans cesse. Il avait visiblement oublié ses paroles du bal. Et je n'allais pas les lui rappeler.

- **_Merde,_** lâcha tout à coup Jacob, alors qu'il venait d'intercepter le ballon de foot.

- **_Quoi ? Tu t'es fait mal à l'orteil ?_** blagua Jared lui prenant le ballon des pieds.

- **_C'est quoi ce truc autour de son bras ?_** stressa-t-il.

On tourna toutes nos têtes vers sa fascination. Punaise, c'était plus grave que prévu en fait. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien remarqué ce matin ? Isabella marchait lentement entourée de ses deux servantes du palais. Sam les suivait d'assez près avec un autre garde.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

J'avais rencontré par pur hasard, Katie et Angela à l'extérieur du bâtiment annexe.

- **_Bella !_** s'écrièrent-elles visiblement heureuses de me trouver sur leur chemin.

- **_Re-bonjour mes demoiselles,_** souris-je.

- **_Oh… qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**

Je n'eus pas le temps de leur répondre. Em', Jacob, Jared et même Edward, arrivèrent en marchant à vive allure dans notre direction.

- **_Tu es tombée de ton lit ou quoi_** ? rigola Em', analysant mon bandage au bras.

Le nouveau garde voulut l'en empêcher, mais Sam lui tapa l'arrière du crane, ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Ce sont mes amis,_** lui expliquai-je gentiment.

- **_De toute façon, le Prince est présent…_** rouspéta Sam. **_Tu n'as pas à intervenir. _**

- **_Oui, monsieur. Pardon, Mademoiselle Isabella._**

- **_Bella_**, râlai-je une fois de plus**_. Si tu veux t'entendre avec moi… arrête d'utiliser mon prénom au complet. _**

Les gars souriaient grandement, sauf Edward. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux mon bras couvert d'un bandage blanc.

- **_Tu vas nous dire, oui ou non ? _**protesta Jacob.

- **_Oh… un petit incident,_** leurs expliquai-je.

- **_Elle s'est faite agresser au palais, _**lâcha d'une traite le Prince.

- **_Quoi ? _**hurlèrent les hommes.

- **_Un homme est entré par effraction dans le palais et a brutalisé Mademoiselle Bella,_** leur expliqua Sam pas le moins intimidé par mon regard menaçant.

- **_C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de toutes ces personnes ? _**sourit Em'. **_Tu veux rivaliser avec la Duchesse ? _**

- **_Oh non !_** lâchai-je vivement**_. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne et ces deux jeunes filles ne sont pas à mon service en ce moment. Les gars, voici Katie Marshall et Angela Weber ! _**

Les filles saluèrent les garçons un par un et saluèrent le Prince d'une révérence avant de nous quitter.

- **_À ce soir !_** leurs glissèrent gentiment.

- **_À ce soir, Bel'_**, répondit Angela toute gaiment.

- **_Bon Bella, puisque tu ne peux pas jouer au foot avec nous… tu vas nous supporter alors,_** décréta Emmett posant son bras autour de ma taille. Il me guida par la suite vers le terrain de foot.

- **_Em' non !_** protestai-je.

- **_Allez, on n'a personne sous la main là… et pense au Prince. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir de supportrices_**, proclama-t-il, alors qu'Edward bougonnait contre son ami pour ses paroles.

Je n'avais visiblement pas le choix. Les garçons me laissèrent sur un banc, alors que Sam restait debout près de moi et le petit nouveau derrière.

Je dois dire qu'ils jouaient plutôt bien. Je m'amusais même à crier après Em' et Jacob quant il perdait la balle face à Jared et Edward. Le prince m'impressionnait quand même un peu. Il avait une sacrée endurance et était plutôt fort à ce jeu. De plus, il ne rouspétait pas quand l'autre équipe marquait. Il n'était donc pas mauvais joueur avec ses meilleurs amis. Je n'aurais pas cru.

Au bout d'une vingtaine minutes, une conversation attira mon attention.

- **_Regarde ses yeux ! On dirait une grenouille,_** entendis-je deux jeunes filles chuchoter sur le banc d'à côté.

- **_Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Cette fille peut devenir la future Princesse. _**

- **_Ouais… ouais…_**

- **_C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?_** murmura une troisième personne. **_Son arrière grand-père est l'un des fondateurs de cette ville ? Que c'est grâce à lui que le palais est si joli ? _**

- **_Et cela lui donne le droit de côtoyer la royauté ?_** se scandalisa l'une d'elle. La moins fan de moi réalisais-je.

Je regardais d'un peu plus près les trois jeunes filles. Elles avaient sur les genoux, le journal du jour. Je pouvais y voir en première couverture, ma photo et en-dessous quelques mots d'introduction :

**_« Isabella Marie Swan. La nouvelle idole du peuple. Une roturière dans la course à la couronne… du jamais vu ». _**

Je n'avais pas le courage de lire la suite. De toute façon, Sam veillait à ce qu'aucun journal ou autre presse n'arrivent à moi.

- **_En tout cas, elle a de la chance. La Reine l'a choisi… c'est bien pour quelque chose. _**

Je vis Sam sourire timidement à ce commentaire.

- **_Un mot à rajouter ?_** lui demandai-je complice.

- **_Absolument pas, mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_Sam, je t'en prie…_** m'offusquai-je.

Il me sourit abondamment. J'aimais bien ce type. Malgré nos petites altercations, il faisait juste son travail. C'est-à-dire me protéger. Il avait d'ailleurs mal vécu mon attaque de ce matin. Grâce à lui, l'eau chaude avait atterrit sur mon avant-bras et non sur mon visage. Il avait réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair en m'emmenant dans la salle de bain de ma suite pour m'asperger d'eau froide. Le médecin l'avait félicité de cette initiative. La conversation entre les trois filles reprit.

- **_Elle est plus jeune que nous, non ? _**

- **_Aucune idée ! Ils ne le disent dans aucun magazine. _**

- **_En tout cas, le prince ne la choisira jamais !_** cracha la moins fan de ma personne.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Ils se détestent_**, gloussa-t-elle.

Je donnai un léger coup de pied à Sam. Ce dernier leva les yeux en l'air.

- **_Tu entends… il me déteste. Tu peux disposer,_** lui fis-je gaiement.

Sam me sourit, mais garda son poste. Ouais, ce n'est pas gagné, cette histoire.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

J'étais dans la chambre noire de l'atelier photo à l'université. Je savais que Bella avait décidé de renter au palais sans nous. Elle était épuisée de sa journée et voulait finir son devoir d'Anglais pour demain. Sam l'avait donc raccompagnée. Léna entra dans la chambre noire et porta son regard sur moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de me retrouver avec elle sans témoin. C'était devenu étrange entre nous. Nous passions moins de temps ensemble. Au palais, elle restait dans sa chambre et à l'université elle ne me parlait que de ses copines et de sa hargne contre Isabella Swan.

J'avais pris une décision en développant mes photos et j'allais la lui révéler maintenant.

Léna fit le tour du bac et se posta sur ma gauche.

- **_Tu te caches ?_** murmura-t-elle.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Tu as l'air distrait. _**

- **_Je réfléchis,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_À quoi ? _**

- **_À nous. _**

Léna me sourit grandement. Étrangement, le mot «nous » ne me faisait plus aucun effet.

- **_Je vais épouser Isabella Swan_**, chuchotai-je.

Voilà, j'avais lancé la bombe. J'appréciais Léna, j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Cependant, je n'étais pas prêt à me mettre ma famille à dos et à perdre ma couronne pour elle. Puis, j'avais réfléchi. Ainsi, elle pourrait faire le métier qu'elle désirait et nous pourrions nous voir en dehors du palais.

- **_Quoi ?_** s'écria-t-elle.

- **_Doucement. Écoute-moi avant de crier. _**

- **_Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? _**

- **_Léna. Tu dois me faire confiance c'est la seule solution possible pour le moment. _**

- **_Tu vas le regretter, Edward. _**

- **_Est-ce une menace ? _**

- **_Non. Mais, toute ta vie tu vas te demander ce que cela aurait été de m'épouser,_** siffla-t-elle rageuse.

- **_Peut-être,_** murmurai-je, **_mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution pour le moment. Je dois travailler au corps toute la famille et pour le moment le meilleur moyen, c'est de leurs faire croire qu'ils ont réussi à me faire changer d'avis. _**

- **_Et aller jusqu'au bout ? _**

- **_Peut-être ! _**

- **_Le jeu est terminé maintenant ?_** contre attaqua-t-elle.

- **_Non. Le jeu ne fait que commencer. _**

- **_Pour qui ? _**

- **_Pour nous trois !_** murmurai-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs goût était acide ce qui me surprit et me laissa une amertume dans la bouche. Je me décollai aussitôt d'elle. Le souvenir d'un autre baiser doux et suave revenant de façon dérangeante à ma mémoire.

- **_Je vais retourner au palais_**, lui dis-je filant vers la porte.

Elle ne dit mot. Voilà, à quoi ma famille me poussait à faire. À épouser une fille que je n'appréciais pas ! Alors, pourquoi l'avais-je embrasser ? Ruminai-je. Et pourquoi ce souvenir me hantait-il ?

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Je marchais avec Sam dans les jardins du palais. Il avait bien voulu m'accompagner à une heure si tardive. Je me demandais quand il pouvait se reposer ? Nous ne parlions pas. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Sam fit quelques pas en arrière alors, que je regardais une jolie fleur rose pastel.

- **_Sam ? Tu sais comment on appelle cette fleur ?_** demandai-je timidement.

- **_Des Lys,_** entendis-je dire simplement.

Cela n'était visiblement pas Sam. Je relevai la tête pour voir le Prince Edward. Inconsciemment, je me mis à le détailler. Il s'était encore changé. Ce soir, il portait un sweet noir à capuche et un survêtement. Ce n'était certainement pas une heure pour faire de l'exercice.

- **_J'ai du prendre une mauvaise route_**, fis-je voulant faire demi-tour.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler. J'étais trop fatiguée de ma journée pour ça. Puis, j'étais venue ici pour me détendre. Sam était déjà en dehors du jardin. Le traitre. Il ne nous regardait même pas. Visiblement, il avait dû recevoir des ordres.

- **_Attends ! Je crois que nous avons à parler,_** dit-il calmement.

Cela ne lui correspondait pas. Devais-je me méfier ?

- **_Écoute, tu peux épouser qui tu veux_**, lâchai-je fatiguée de toute cette situation**_. Épouse celle que tu aimes et cesse tes vantardises ! _**

Edward paru choqué.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Nous savons toi et moi que tu as proposé à une autre fille de t'épouser. Je ne le dirai à personne, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre… c'est pourquoi tu laisses la reine organiser ça et lui fait croire que peut-être tu me choisiras ? _**

Edward avait un petit sourire sur le visage maintenant. Voilà, le sale type arrogant était de retour.

- **_Tu me fais rire,_** lâcha-t-il finalement.

À la bonne heure, grognai-je intérieurement.

- **_Tu sembles ne pas avoir encore compris. Je ne peux rien faire contre mes parents et ma grand-mère. Alors… oui, je laisse faire leurs plans diaboliques. Réfléchis Isabella,_** susurra-t-il réduisant le peu de centimètres qui nous séparaient.

- **_À quoi ?_** m'irritai-je.

- **_Crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser la fille que j'aime… être emprisonnée et manipulée dans le palais ? Je te croyais plus intelligente. _**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait là ? J'étais complètement perdue.

- **_Toi et moi n'avons et n'aurons aucune relation. Entre-le dans ta petite tête. _**

- **_Encore heureux. Alors ? Je suis un pion ? _**

- **_En effet, je vais sûrement faire de toi ma femme. Tu seras prise par tes devoirs de princesse…nous aurons surement une chambre en commun, mais cela s'arrêtera là. Ta vie sera de te conduire en princesse. Léna pourra ainsi suivre son parcours de photographe professionnel et pourra vivre sa vie. _**

- **_Tu comptes faire d'elle ta maitresse !_** murmurai-je fermant les yeux.

Il avait gagné. Il me manipulait depuis le début.

- **_Voilà, tu comprends vite. _**

- **_Et quand nous devrons avoir des enfants ? _**

- **_Nous en aurons. Nous les éduquerons… je t'en remercierai d'ailleurs pour ça. Peut-être que je finirai par t'apprécier un peu… cependant, je ne t'aimerais pas… et encore moins comme j'aime Léna. _**

- **_Je ne veux pas de cette vie !_** le contredis-je assez difficilement.

- **_Pourquoi ? Tes parents auraient tout ce qu'ils désirent. Ton cousin deviendra un homme puissant. Ta petite sœur n'aura plus aucun problème à l'école et plus tard. _**

- **_Edward_**… sifflai-je.

- **_Quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de savoir que je vais t'épouser ? Cela me fend le cœur,_** déclara-t-il une main sur son torse**_. Tu vas devenir princesse… que tu le veuilles ou non. _**

- **_Ne fais pas ça Edward,_** soufflai-je, incapable de reprendre ma respiration correctement.

Venais-je d'implorer ce type arrogant, qui me maltraitait depuis notre première rencontre ?

Il posa son regard sur moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'y vis, mais cela me brisa en mille morceaux.

- **_Je suis désolé… la seule chose que je peux te promettre, c'est le pouvoir. _**

- **_Je n'en veux pas_**. Dis-je fermant les yeux anéanti.

- **_Nous allons devenir mari et femme… et cela pour le pire, j'en ai bien peur !_** **_Je n'ai pas le choix Bella. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé le choix ! _**finit-il par dire torturé.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons et fila dans la nuit.

Je me laissai tomber au sol, sur les genoux. Je baissai la tête et la posai sur mes genoux. Mon souffle était erratique et je commençais à apercevoir des étoiles. Je finis par me redresser. L'air frais de la nuit me glaça et je réalisai en sentant le froid sur mes joues que je pleurais. J'étais toujours au sol, les bras serrés autour de ma poitrine, tentant vainement de retenir les débris de mon cœur qui venait d'être réduit en minuscules particules par le prince. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment. Je savais juste qu'à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose avait disparu.

J'aperçus Sam, toujours debout dos à moi, en train de m'attendre. Il semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Par contre, il se retenait de venir me rejoindre. J'essuyai mes joues et pris quelques inspirations contrôlées. Quand je fus certaine d'avoir retrouvé une apparence sereine, je le rejoignis.

- **_Nous rentrons Sam. Il est temps de se mettre au lit ! _**murmurai-je.

- **_Vous allez bien, mademoiselle Bella ? _**questionna-t-il inquiet.

- **_Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles délicates, mais je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, cela n'en vaut pas la peine,_** expliquai-je doucement.

Puis je quittai le jardin, décidée à ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

- **_Oh, et demain, nous irons courir. Blessure ou pas, j'en ai besoin. _**

Je m'engouffrai dans le palais et me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers ma chambre. Sur le pas de ma porte, je saluai Sam une dernière fois. Dès que le battant fut refermé, je me rendis à la salle de bain et me dévisageai. Ainsi que je le craignais, les paroles du prince avaient fait des ravages sur mes traits. Je me passai le visage à l'eau fraiche et me réfugiai sous ma couette. Demain serait un autre jour.

Lorsque Katie et Angela arrivèrent pour le bain, j'étais déjà prête. Nous discutâmes de nos cours et vint le moment du petit déjeuner. Mon estomac était tellement serré que je ne pus rien avaler de plus qu'une tasse de café. Je murmurai rapidement une excuse et quittai la table. Je retournai dans mes appartements pour récupérer mes affaires de cours et mon sac de sport. J'arrivai la première aux voitures.

- **_Bonjour Laurent,_** saluai-je mon chauffeur ajoutant un sourire à mon salut.

- **_Bonjour, mademoiselle Is…, Bella_** se reprit-il en voyant mon regard noir.

- **_Bonjour_** **_Sam_**. **_Serait-il considéré comme mal élevé si nous partions de suite ?_**

- **_Non, mademoiselle Bella,_** répondit-il son regard scrutateur me dévisageant avec attention.

- **_Bien, alors allons-y. Je dois vérifier plusieurs points à la bibliothèque._**

Sam hocha la tête, monta derrière moi et claqua la portière. Le claquement qui retentit sonna comme le glas de ma vie d'avant. J'avais tout perdu hier. Tout, même mon âme.

* * *

_**Alors ? Toujours au top ? lol**_

_**On vous fait de gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne semaine... au weekend prochain **_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Val' et Sab !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à vous ! **

**Comment allez vous ? Toujours partant pour un petit chapitre ? lol **

**115 Review pour 7 chapitres ! **

**Un grand MERCI A VOUS ... vous êtes génial ! **

**allez Bonne lecture on se retrouve plus loin ... **

**Ps : Merci au "Guest" dont nous ne pouvons pas répondre... c'est super de votre part de nous donner vos avis et vos envies... **

**merci aussi à chlo, Mimilou, jennifer, Celi, Becem, beatric, sylvia et Milly dont nous n'avons la possibilité de répondre par manque d'Email lol  
**

**GROS BISOUSSSSSSS**

** Val' et Sab **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : B. contre E.**

**_Point de vue Sam. _**

Nous étions arrivés très tôt à l'université ce matin là. Bella s'était aussitôt précipitée vers la bibliothèque et y était restée jusqu'à l'heure des premiers cours. Dans le cours de français réservé à l'élite, elle s'était mise dans un coin, avait répondu aux sourires et aux salutations de ses amis, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait. Le prince l'avait dévisagé longuement avant que la duchesse Léna ne requiert toute son attention. Il l'avait alors ignoré pour la fin du cours. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle sortit rapidement afin de gagner son cours de mandarin. Aucun autre membre de la classe n'y participait. Mais cette précipitation ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à un besoin.

La pause de midi arriva très vite. Elle ne se rendit pas à la cantine, mais sur le terrain de sport, après avoir récupéré son sac dans son casier. Elle me signifia qu'elle allait se changer et que je devais en faire de même si je désirais la suivre. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur la piste. Elle tenait une pomme et une bouteille d'eau dans ses mains. Elle posa le tout sur un banc et se mit à trottiner lentement. Je la suivis sans parler, sentant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas engager la conversation. Depuis hier, elle semblait différente. Toujours aussi aimable et agréable avec tous, mais il manquait cette étincelle qui faisait vibrer l'air autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air triste. Ses sourires n'atteignaient pas ses yeux. Je jetai un regard rapide sur mon cardio-fréquence mètre et haussait les sourcils en voyant le rythme qu'elle nous faisait suivre. Cette fille était une sportive accomplie !

Nous courûmes ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure et elle ralentit sans pour autant s'arrêter. Une autre demi-heure s'écoula avant qu'elle ne regagne les vestiaires. J'étais en nage et j'avais besoin d'un bon repas. Elle m'avait vidé de mon énergie.

A la sortie du stade, elle se rendit direct dans une salle de travail, évitant le parc où se trouvaient tous les étudiants. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave ! Ce comportement n'était pas le sien. Et la seule personne avec qui elle avait parlé, était le prince. Il avait dû lui faire part de sa décision et demandé de l'éviter. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans la compétition. J'allais devoir le surveiller afin de trouver ce dont il retournait. Il avait bouleversé Bella, et cela n'était pas acceptable !

**_Point de vue Princesse Alice Cullen. _**

Toute la journée j'avais cherché Bella sur le campus mais elle ne semblait pas être là. Ce qui était absurde car je savais que sa voiture l'y avait déposée. Je l'aperçus au moment où elle s'engouffrait dedans après avoir salué et sourit à son chauffeur. Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle sortait du bâtiment de langues étrangères appliquées où elle n'avait aucun cours aujourd'hui et sortait beaucoup plus tard que son horaire normal. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint ses amies ce midi, il ne manquait plus qu'un pas pour conclure qu'il s'était produit un événement qu'elle ne voulait pas nous révéler. Je sentis Jasper s'approcher de moi. Mon charmant cousin était revenu de son séjour à Boston. Son père, Carl Whitlock, le frère d'Esmée, avait eu besoin de lui pour une transaction importante. En somme, Jasper devait s'occuper de la fille d'un homme très fortuné pendant que son père signait les papiers importants. Le duc Whitlock était un homme d'affaires avant tout.

- **_Pourquoi cette ride entre les yeux ? _**s'enquit-il.

- **_Il se passe un truc avec Bella et je veux savoir quoi. Elle nous a évité toute la journée et je veux comprendre pourquoi._**

J'avais tout révélé à Jasper au téléphone. Il avait été tout d'abord choqué, puis curieux de voir cette fille dont tout le monde parlait et qui faisait la une de tous les journaux.

- **_Elle ne voulait peut-être pas voir Ed, c'est tout. _**

- **_Non, c'est plus que ça ! _**rétorquai-je**_. Elle n'a même pas essayé de parler avec Emmett, alors qu'il s'entende super bien. Elle a fui tout le monde. Et elle sort d'un bâtiment où elle n'a pas cours à une heure où elle devrait déjà être au palais à bosser avec Edward sur ses leçons de politiques, de piano ou de photos. Elle n'est pas du genre à désobéir à ma grand-mère. Pas seulement parce que c'est la reine mais aussi parce qu'elle la respecte et ne veut pas les décevoir par son attitude. Je ne comprends pas !_**

- **_Allons au palais et tu lui parleras, _**répondit doucement Jasper.

- **_Lui parler ! Encore faudrait-il qu'elle, elle me parle ! Elle m'évite. Oh, elle est toujours très polie et souriante, mais elle ne s'investit pas._**

- **_Et il n'est jamais venu à l'esprit que cela pourrait être pour se protéger ? Elle sait qu'il s'agit d'une lutte sans merci avec une aristocrate et qu'elle peut perdre. Qu'elle va certainement perdre. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de souffrir le jour où elle perdra à la fois la compétition et les nouveaux amis qui allaient avec son nouveau statut !_**

- **_Mais je n'aurais jamais fait ça, voyons !_**

- **_Je le sais mais elle non ! Elle ne te connait pas, Alice. Alors si vraiment elle ne va pas bien, offre-lui ton amitié et attends qu'elle soit prête à tout te dire. Il faut juste lui laisser l'occasion de te connaitre et du temps, beaucoup de temps._**

- **_Merci Jazz,_** soupirai-je**_. Je vais faire comme ça. Viens, on rentre. Je dois avoir une conversation avec ma future belle-sœur. Il faut que je lui donne quelques conseils pour rendre Ed' fou d'elle et reléguer aux oubliettes cette duchesse de malheur._**

Je le saisis par la main et le tirai vers la voiture. Soudainement, il me tardait d'être au palais. Je devais avoir une petite conversation avec Bella. Et vite ! Avant que mon imbécile de frère ne fasse une bourde monumentale. Du genre, choisir Léna ou Bella mais pour les mauvaises raisons. Et ça, il en était tout à fait capable !

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

J'étais assise sur le bord de la piscine au palais, mes pieds jouant avec l'eau. La piscine était somptueuse. Cependant, elle était vide. Je fixais d'un regard vide le plongeoir de trois mètres. L'envie et plaisir que je ressentais toujours au bord de la piscine n'était pas présent ce soir. Rien ne parvenait à me faire sortir de ma peine. Les morceaux de moi qui s'étaient brisés hier soir étaient restés dans le jardin. Ce jardin que je pouvais apercevoir chaque matin et chaque soir depuis ma fenêtre. Je lâchai un soupir. Mon destin était scellé. Edward annoncerait à sa grand-mère son choix bien trop tôt pour moi et je n'aurais d'autre solution que de me soumettre à ce mariage. Je devais penser à ma famille et les protéger. Même si cela signifiait être malheureuse tout le reste de mon existence.

Des pas retentirent dans mon dos et je forçai un sourire à apparaitre sur mon visage. Qui que ce soit, je refusais qu'il voit mon chagrin.

- **_Bella,_** fit la voix de la princesse Alice. **_Enfin je te trouve ! quoique connaissant ta passion pour le saut, j'aurais dû penser à te chercher ici plus tôt !_**

- **_Princesse Alice,_** répondis-je. **_Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_**

- **_Bella ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler princesse et de me tutoyer ! Je voulais te proposer une soirée entre fille. Il faut que je te donne quelques conseils sur la manière dont tu dois te comporter avec mon frère. Il … Bella, que ce passe-t-il ?_**

- **_Rien, il ne se passe rien,_** soufflai-je luttant contre les larmes. **_Je dois retourner à mes appartements. J'ai une leçon de politique internationale avec Edward._**

Je me levai précipitemment et quittai le bord de l'eau. J'allais pénétrer dans les vestiaires quand je me stoppai.

- **_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine !_**

Puis, je disparus dans les douches. Sous l'eau, je laissai les pleurs se répandre sur mes joues. J'avais déjà raté la leçon de photos. Si je ne me présentais pas à celle de politique, la reine allait se poser des questions. Et si elle en posait, Edward aurait un moyen de pression et de vengeance supplémentaire. Je me pressai vers les appartements du prince et frappai à la porte de son salon. Sa voix me dit d'entrer et je pénétrai chez lui pour la première fois. L'agencement des pièces ressemblait à celui qui régnait chez moi mais les couleurs étaient plus sombres, plus masculines.

- **_Bella_**, ironisa-t-il, **_tu viens prendre tes leçons en bonne future reine ?_**

- **_Je viens remplir ma part du contrat. Contrat que j'ai passé avec la reine, pas avec toi,_** répondis-je, fière de voir que ma voix ne tremblait pas.

- **_Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner avec nous ce midi_**, remarqua-t-il.

- **_J'avais besoin de me défouler et je n'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. _**

- **_Demain, tu mangeras avec nous. Les gars se sont posés trop de questions quand à ton absence._**

- **_Non !_**

- **_Comment ça non ?_**

- **_Non ! j'ai besoin de courir ! Si les gars veulent me voir, ils n'ont qu'à venir sur le stade, j'y serai avec Sam. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu m'as déjà volé mon avenir, je ne te laisserai pas me voler mon présent !_**

- **_Et si je ne te lassais pas le choix ?_**

- **_Je ne te le conseille pas ! Je ne peux agir sur le mariage mais tant que nous ne serons pas unis, je suis libre de mes mouvements et de mes choix. La reine a été très claire sur ce point. Je peux même poursuivre le saut. Alors je cours le midi, point à la ligne. Maintenant, il reste quarante-cinq minutes avant la fin de ce cours alors je te suggère de passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'ai un devoir de japonais à rendre. Et un autre en russe à préparer._**

- **_Tu n'es pas en classe de russe. _**

- **_Maintenant, si ! je t'écoute,_** lançai-je avant de me laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

J'étais peut-être détruite de l'intérieur, mais il était hors de question qu'il le voit. Il me dévisagea un long moment avant de s'assoir à côté de moi et de me parler des relations diplomatiques que notre royaume entretenait avec l'Angleterre et la France, deux pays grandement marquée par un passé de royauté. Je l'interrompis au bout de quelques minutes, puisque je connaissais l'histoire de ces deux pays par cœur. Je tentai alors de me glisser dans la peau d'un consul et de poser des questions déstabilisantes afin de voir et d'étudier ses réactions. Ainsi, je le provoquai en lui demandant ce qu'il envisageait pour son avenir. Quand il commença par refuser de répondre, je lui expliquai que pour savoir comment réagir, il fallait que je l'étudie dans une situation où il serait lui-même mal à l'aise face aux questions. Il accepta a contre cœur.

- **_Que penses-tu… du marché que la reine nous a mis dans les mains ?_** quémandai-je, alors qu'il haussait les sourcils.

Il est vrai que j'y allais fort. En même temps, pourquoi tourner autour du pot. Puis, je ne comptais pas rester ici après l'heure « obligatoire ».

- **_Bonne question. Je dirais… que la Reine est une vieille femme qui perd la tête,_** sourit-il.

Il ne prenait pas ça au sérieux. Je n'allais pourtant pas me laisser faire.

- **_Tu dis que la Reine est folle ? _**

- **_Non,_** s'écria-t-il**_. Enfin, un peu. Elizabeth… veut me voir marié avant mes vingt-quatre ans pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement. _**

- **_Ce qui laisse encore deux ans. Pourquoi faire tout un foin maintenant ? _**

- **_J'aurai mes vingt-trois ans dans un mois,_** rouspéta-t-il. **_Ce qui nous fait une année… soit nos dix mois à vivre en colocation et quelques mois pour la préparation du mariage. _**

- **_Oh !_** fut tout ce qui me vint.

- **_La Reine veut le meilleur pour ses petits-enfants… et visiblement Léna ne fait pas parti du plan futur selon la vision de Grand-mère,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_** m'alarmai-je un peu trop vivement.

Edward détourna le regard et se racla la gorge.

- **_Je la connais depuis mon enfance et nous avons beaucoup en commun,_** trancha-t-il sans répondre à la question.

Il voulait jouer ? Parfait.

- **_Ouais… moi aussi avec mon cousin Seth,_** le contrai-je. **_Pourtant, c'est un amour fraternel,_** terminai-je alors qu'il m'incendiait du regard.

Puis, depuis quand étions-nous si proche ? Nos corps se touchaient presque. Je repris contenance et m'éloignai de lui sans l'alerter. Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer heureusement.

- **_Tu étais en colère, lorsque la Reine t'a demandé de changer tes appartements ?_** continuai-je, avide d'en connaitre plus.

- **_J'ai vécu dans mon ancienne chambre depuis ma naissance. Alors, oui cela me dérangeait de déménager,_** siffla-t-il encore amer de cette décision.

- **_Oh ! Tu avais sûrement encore le diplôme de ta naissance accroché à ton mur,_** dis-je avec amusement.

- **_Très drôle, mademoiselle je-vole-les-amis-des-autres ! _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Tu as très bien entendu. _**

- **_Je ne vole pas tes amis, _**m'écriai-je horrifiée d'une telle accusation.

- **_Emmett était mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, il passe tout son temps avec toi !_**

- **_N'importe quoi. Puis, un conseil si tu veux garder tes amis, soit gentil avec les leurs. _**

- **_Avec toi ? Hors de question. _**

- **_Parfait, _**m'irritai-je sans aucune raison.

Cela était tellement quotidien que je devrais avoir l'habitude de ses joutes verbales. Elles étaient si nombreuses. Or, j'avais comme un goût amer depuis la veille. Je détestais le prince pour me voler ma vie. Je ne voulais même plus jouer à ce jeu débile. Je voulais juste…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Son attention ? Réussi à cent pourcent !

Le prince Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir sur ces points pourtant capitaux. Il décida d'inverser la tendance en retournant les questions contre moi.

- **_Tu détestes la famille royale pour t'avoir imposé ce marché ? _**

- **_Non_**, murmurai-je. **_J'aime mon pays, j'aime la famille royale… je.. j'ai du respect pour la hiérarchie…_** bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Tu es une bonne citoyenne,_** sourit-il.

La tempête était enfin passé semble-t-il. Étrange comme nous pouvions passer d'une conversation civilisée et courtoise à une guerre de mots en si peu de temps, pour revenir à la normale. Edward me poussait à bout à longueur de temps et c'était le seul à réussir avec autant de facilité.

- **_Avoue que petite, tu aurais aimé venir vivre au palais ? _**

- **_Absolument pas,_** souris-je malgré moi.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'étonna-t-il.

- **_Parce qu'il aurait fallu me séparer de ma famille_**, lui révélai-je. **_Or, mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser,_** chuchotai-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Je pensais que ton pire cauchemar était d'être ma femme_**, se vanta-t-il. **_Me voilà rassuré. _**

Il faisait vraiment de l'humour ?

- **_La suppression de tes entrainements, jugés trop dangereux t'a irrité ? _**

- **_Oui et non. Je peux comprendre que cela peut-être dangereux… mais, le sport, la plongée c'est toute ma vie !_** couinai-je.

- **_J'ai bien peur que tu aies de nouvelles priorités, maintenant_**, grimaça-t-il.

- **_Comme discuter de mes états d'âmes avec un Prince ?_** fis-je lentement. **_Ouais… c'est sûr, c'est moins dangereux. _**

- **_Léna aurait plutôt dit qu'être enfermée avec une roturière de ton espèce est plus que tolérable,_** dit-il reprenant son rôle de prince au cœur de pierre et torturé.

Le Ying et le Yang. L'ange et le démon. Edward était un personnage à double ou triple personnalité. Il était une sorte de docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde des temps moderne. Et j'avais pu remarquer que dès que le prénom de Léna entrait dans la conversation ou faisait référence à elle, Edward redevenait le monstre de ses débuts.

Au bout des quarante-cinq minutes, je me levai et le saluai froidement. Edward n'avait repoussé mes limites que trop de fois déjà.

- **_Est-ce ainsi que tu me dis au-revoir ? Franchement, il va falloir changer de comportement quand nous serons officiellement fiancés ! _**

- **_Je ne fais que me conformer à vos souhaits, prince Edward. Je remplis mes obligations de princesse sans plus._**

- **_Bella !_** grogna-t-il. **_Ne me pousse pas à bout !_**

- **_Vous avez déjà perdu le droit de me demander quoi que ce soit, Votre Altesse ! Bonsoir._**

J'ouvris la porte et sortis dans le couloir.

- **_Ah, et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez pris votre décision que vous avez gagné. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot._**

Puis, je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas lorsque le battant se rouvrit violement, frappant le mur. Une main ferme et puissante s'abattit sur mon épaule. Je me stoppai et me retournai. J'étais furieuse. Il m'avait brisée. Avec ses paroles dénuées de compassion, ses manipulations et son absence totale d'humanité, il avait détruit tous mes rêves. Mais il ne briserait pas ma volonté. C'était tout ce qui restait.

- **_Ne me touche pas ! Ce privilège est réservé à mes amis. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'en fais pas parti !_**

- **_Tu vas trop loin Bella ! _**gronda-t-il.

- **_Tu as franchi toi-même la limite, hier soir ! ah, mais c'est vrai, tu es prince et donc tu as tous les droits. Tu peux me voler mes rêves et mes espoirs mais tu ne briseras pas ma volonté de rester loin de toi !_**

Je me dégageai d'un geste sec, consciente que ma voix avait forci et avait certainement averti toute cette partie du château de notre querelle. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant et m'attrapa pas les deux poignets cette fois-ci. Il m'attira à lui d'un coup sec et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser fut violent et dénué de tendresse. Il ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à un baiser échangé entre deux personnes amoureuses. Je profitai de ce qu'il se reculait pour m'échapper. Je le regardai puis fis demi-tour sans prononcer une seule parole. D'une, j'en étais incapable, d'autre, le mépris était la meilleure attitude à avoir dans cette situation. Je gagnai mes appartements et refermai derrière moi. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je regrettai que les portes ne disposent pas de verrou. Je me jetai tout habillé sur mon lit et laissai des larmes silencieuses couler sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait mais j'étais sûre d'une chose : l'un de nous deux n'en sortirait pas indemne, et il y avait toutes les chances que ce soit moi.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

Je me retrouvai seul au milieu du couloir à me traiter de tous les noms. Pourquoi l'avais-je de nouveau embrassée ? Pourquoi ce baiser m'avait-il paru si doux, si parfumé au contraire de ceux échangés avec Léna ? Je passai une main rageuse dans mes cheveux et décidai que je chercherai la réponse plus tard. Pour l'heure, je devais aller faire mon compte-rendu à la reine.

Je me dirigeai vers les appartements de ma grand-mère sans entrain. Je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle et je n'en avais aucune envie. Je lâchai un profond soupir. Je savais que je répondrais à toutes ses interrogations et que plus je chercherais à éviter la franchise, plus elle serait insistante.

Isabella était son choix et je ne voyais pas ce que cette simple jeune fille pouvait avoir de si particulier pour que tous soient de son côté. Si je devais être parfaitement honnête, elle n'avait rien fait pour. Rien à part être elle-même.

Les bruits de couloir faisaient déjà état de sa gentillesse et de l'attention qu'elle portait à chacun. Ce qui creusait chaque jour un peu plus la tombe de Léna. Cette dernière, en effet, si sûre de sa position sociale et si imbue de sa propre importance, ne s'inquiétait jamais de la vie ou des problèmes des gens qui travaillaient pour elle. Elle les ignorait ou les traitait avec mépris selon son humeur du jour. Je stoppai devant la porte et respirai un bon coup avant de frapper.

- **_Entrer,_** lança la voix claire de mon aïeule.

- **_Bonsoir, grand-mère,_** la saluai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. **_Comment te sens-tu ce soir ?_**

- **_Ne crois pas que la flatterie te permettra de passer outre mes attentes, Edward. Je suis plus coriace que ta mère,_** sourit-elle.

- **_Loin de moi l'idée de te faire changer d'avis. Je sais que cela est impossible. _**

- **_Deviendrais-tu diplomate ?_** se moqua-t-elle. **_La jeune Isabella fait des merveilles. Dommage qu'elle prenne aussi peu soin d'elle !_**

- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

- **_Rien d'important. Raconte-moi votre séance de travail sur la diplomatie internationale._**

- **_Et bien, je dirais qu'elle sait poser les questions qui mettent son adversaire dans l'embarras et qu'elle sera très douée pour donner des réponses qui n'en sont pas. Ajoute à cela un grand contrôle sur elle-même et tu auras une assez bonne idée de la prestation qu'elle a effectuée ce soir._**

- **_Imagines-tu Léna dans la même situation ? D'après toi, comment réagirait-elle ?_**

- **_Je pense que Léna aurait explosé à la troisième ou quatrième question. Puis qu'elle aurait planté là son interlocuteur._**

- **_Et pour la couronne, quel aurait été le meilleur des deux comportements ? Non, ne réponds pas ! Réfléchis-y simplement._**

- **_Grand-mère, pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi elle ? Je veux dire, il y a des dizaines de jeunes filles de noble naissance qui sont tout aussi intelligente et capable qu'elle. Alors qu'est-ce qui a motivé ton choix ? _**interrogeai-je dans le vain espoir d'obtenir enfin une réponse.

- **_Edward, si tu ne parviens pas trouver seul la réponse à cette question, je ne crains que l'avenir de notre royaume de soit mal engagé. Maintenant laisse-moi ! Je dois encore recevoir le chef de ma garde._**

- **_Bonsoir, grand-mère_**, m'inclinai-je.

Je sortis du boudoir et traversai une grande partie du château afin de rejoindre mes quartiers. Je n'avais reçu aucune réponse. Pire, j'avais encore plus de questions en tête. Pourquoi Bella m'attirait-elle ? Pourquoi ses lèvres étaient-elles plus tentantes que la plus sucrée des fraises ? Pourquoi Léna ne provoquait-elle plus cette étincelle en moi ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait disposer à m'éclairer sur ce qui se passait autour de moi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Bella soit la seule personne à maitriser le mandarin en ce moment à la cour ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions tournaient-elles dans mon esprit alors que j'avais juré ne pas vouloir d'elle pour autre chose que des enfants ?

**_Point de vue Sam. _**

J'étais convoqué dans les appartements de la Reine Elizabeth. Je venais de quitter Bella, après un service de quarante-huit heures consécutives. Ce soir et demain, je serais de repos. Seth allait me remplacer, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu. Il était son cousin. Il lui céderait facilement, pourrait dépasser le règlement et le protocole. La Reine avait envoyé un messager me chercher dans ma chambre. Ce qui était très rare. J'arrivai au salon bleu après vingt-trois heures.

La Reine dormait très peu, nous le savions tous. Elle me proposa une tasse de thé que je refusai promptement. J'étais au service de la famille Cullen depuis dix ans. Ce qui faisait de moi l'un des plus anciens. Après Charlie Swan évidement. Mon mentor. Mon guide. Celui qui m'avait formé à mon arrivé. J'étais le seul avec la reine Elizabeth, la Princesse Esmée et le Prince Carlisle à connaitre la véritable identité du garagiste Swan. Je dois dire que j'étais honoré d'être au service de sa fille maintenant.

- **_Que se passe-t-il avec Isabella ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas votre Altesse_**, dis-je tout en baissant la tête.

Je n'avais donc pas été le seul à voir les signes inquiétants et inhabituels du comportement de cette jeune fille délicate.

- **_Alice est venue se plaindre à moi et à sa mère, _**m'informa-t-elle. **_Elle dit qu'Isabella a changé, du point de vue comportement ! Pensez-vous la même chose ? _**

- **_Oui. Je le crains, Majesté. _**

- **_Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé ? _**

- **_Non, votre Majesté. _**

Du moins, j'avais une petite idée que je devais creuser. Le Prince Edward avait changé Bella, j'en étais persuadé. Le problème, comment ? Qu'avait-il fait ou dit ? La Reine se leva de son siège et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, nous pouvions voir le jardin et les lumières allumées le long de l'allée centrale.

- **_Je n'aime pas savoir ma petite fille triste… et Isabella semblait dans un autre monde aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas touché à son petit déjeuner,_** soupira-t-elle tristement.

- **_Elle n'a pas mangé à midi,_** lui révélai-je.

- **_Vraiment ?_** s'inquiéta-t-elle davantage. **_A-t-elle eu un entrainement ? _**

- **_Oui. Nous sommes allés courir. Elle avait une pomme avec elle… mais, n'y a pas toucher._**

- **_Sam,_** murmura sa Majesté torturée. **_Ne laisse plus une telle chose se reproduire. _**

- **_Est-ce un ordre, Ma Reine ?_**

- **_Oui. Elle doit être présente à tous les repas. Est-ce clair ? _**

- **_Parfaitement, Majesté. _**

- **_Tu pourras la priver de sport, si cela l'oblige à se nourrir. _**

On frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur Jasper Whitlock. Le Duc, au cœur d'or était de retour visiblement.

- **_Bonsoir, Sam. _**

- **_Monseigneur Jasper,_** saluai-je en ajoutant une petite révérence.

- **_Tu peux disposer Sam… je crois que ton jour de repos est bien mérité,_** déclara calmement Elizabeth en me gratifiant d'un fin sourire.

- **_Merci ma Reine. _**

Je sortis du salon bleu en réfléchissant à un moyen pour obliger Bella à se nourrir. À lui redonner le sourire et surtout, je devais connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

**Alors... Alors ? **

**Edward va-t-il faire des mécontentes encore ? **

_Bella : A mon avis oui... _

_Edward : pourquoi suis-je toujours le méchant dans l'histoire ? _

_Sab : Parce que tu es plutôt sexy dans ce rôle !_

_Edward : vraiment ? _

_Sab : non... en fait, c'est parce que les lectrices adorent te voir souffrir..._

_Edward : ... _

_Sab : allez fait pas la gueule... je te promet de pas t'envoyer en mission humanitaire ! (Merci Gwla10 lol)_

_Edward : ouais... je comptais pas partir de toute façon... pfff_

_Sab : ta pas le choix coco... c'est nous qui décidons ! allez va jouer à l'abrutie un peu ! _

_Bella : et moi ? _

_Sab : Euh... ?_

**Gros bisous les filles et au week prochain... si je peux poster avant je le ferais promis jurer...**

**ps : pour ceux qui demande et ce qui n'ose pas lol **

**Ceci est le compte de Sab et c'est Sab (moi) qui poste les chapitres et qui répond au review en accord parfait avec Val' ! **

**donc dans vos messages vous pouvez employer le "vous" ou le "tu" puisque dans tout les cas... nous lissons toutes les deux les review ! **

**gros bisous et a très vite !**


	9. Chapter 9

**KIKOU A VOUS !**

**J'ai perdu personne en route ? **

**voici donc le chapitre 9 !**

**Un grand et gros merci à vous de continuer à nous lire et à laisser vos réactions !**

**on espère que cela continuera lol**

**gros bisous on se retrouve en bas ! **

**bonne lecture évidement **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Faiblesses**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

Voilà deux semaines que je vivais au palais. Étrange comme mon monde avait évolué. Plus personne ne me regardait comme avant. Beaucoup de chuchotis et de regards sur mon passage. Un garde du corps me suivait partout. Mon seul répit étant pour certaines pièces du palais et mes classes à l'université. Tout ceci était devenu si étrange et en même temps si « normal ». J'avais pris l'habitude d'avoir Sam dans mon sillage. Ce matin, Angéla m'avait demandé une aide pour son devoir de littérature. Je m'étais faite une joie de la lire durant le petit déjeuner. Ouais… c'était sans compter sur le reste du personnel et la famille royale.

- **_Vous ne mangez pas ?_** quémanda la chef cuisinière stressée. **_Vous désirez autre chose ? _**

- **_Non… je… je n'ai pas vraiment faim,_** lui appris-je sous le regard de la famille royale.

La chef cuisinière sans alla, alors que je reprenais ma lecture.

- **_Vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce sans avoir déjeuné,_** claqua la voix de la Reine.

Quoi ? Je relevai la tête dans sa direction. Elle ne me regardait pas. Elizabeth avait le nez dans son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

- **_Voilà trop longtemps que vous sautez le repas le plus important de la journée,_** continua-t-elle. **_Pour une sportive, cela m'étonne un peu. _**

- **_Je suis désolé, votre Majesté,_** chuchotai-je préférant jouer profil bas.

J'attrapai ma tasse de café encore chaud et la portai à mes lèvres. Le liquide me brûla la gorge. Je pris par la suite une tranche de gâteau au chocolat. Il était vraiment délicieux, mais, celui de ma mère adorée, me manquait trop pour apprécier celui-ci.

La Reine me laissa partir avec les autres. Léna récupéra son habitude le premier véhicule, Edward le second et moi le dernier.

- **_Comment s'est passé le diner avec votre femme ?_** demandai-je curieuse à Laurent.

- **_Oh, très bien Bella,_** sourit-il gaiement. **_Ma femme vous remercie pour nous avoir réservé cette table. C'était une soirée divine. _**

- **_Vous avez gouté les pâtes bolognaise de Pablo ?_** continuai-je, alors qu'il m'ouvrait la porte.

- **_Un vrai délice,_** chantonna-t-il.

Je lui souris grandement, alors qu'Edward sembla tarder à entrer dans son véhicule. Il avait écouté notre conversation sans aucune gêne.

Laurent s'installa sur le siège avant et suivit le cortège jusqu'au lycée. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Alice arrivait toujours une heure ou deux après nous. Ses études étaient-elles si flexibles ?

La matinée fut d'une lenteur incroyable. J'allais tourner à droite pour me rendre à la piscine quand Sam m'arrêta en tirant sur mon veston.

- **_Quoi ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Le réfectoire est dans l'autre sens,_** ordonna-t-il croisant les bras sur son torse.

- **_Sam !_** couinai-je.

- **_Vite,_** décréta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Sam me traina carrément jusqu'au réfectoire. Il marchait plus vite devant moi et finit me pousser jusqu'à ce chemin. Il était fort, très fort. Des fois j'arrivais au faire plié mais, des jours comme aujourd'hui rien n'à faire. Je n'allais pratiquement plus manger le midi avec Edward et ses amis. Je voulais lui laisser ça. Puis, pourquoi restaient-ils avec moi ? Parce que j'étais dans la course au trône ? Parce que je tenais tête au Prince ? Parce que la Reine voulait faire de moi une Princesse ?

- **_Et si je ne veux pas y aller ? _**rouspétai-je. **_J'en ai le droit. _**

- **_Vous n'avez pas mangé de la journée hier._**

- **_J'ai bu un café le matin, _**soupirai-je.

- **_La Reine m'a ordonné de vous faire respecter les horaires de repas. Et vous ne m'aidez pas,_** râla-t-il.

- **_Alors, nous avons qu'à aller au snack du campus. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque ici. Puis, faut penser à l'économie du pays. _**

- **_Tiens, elle se met à la politique,_** rigola Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui et ses amis. Il y avait tout le monde ou presque. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Jared, Rosalie, Léna et Edward.

- **_Alors, la cafétéria de l'université ne te plait pas ?_** plaisanta Jacob.

- **_Avec des plats d'un chef trois étoiles dans les cuisines ?_** s'étrangla Léna. **_Elle n'a aucune valeur,_** finit-elle, sous les yeux froids de mes amis.

- **_Oh ! La cuisine est très bonne, mais je pensais pouvoir « m'évader » ce midi,_** râlai-je, en regardant Sam.

- **_Même pas en rêve, Mademoiselle Bella,_** plaisanta-il.

- **_Il est ou Seth ?_** demandai-je, ne le voyant pas dans les parages.

À la place se trouvait un petit nouveau d'environ trente ans. Jamais là quand j'avais besoin de lui.

- **_Un problème avec sa petite cousine !_** lâcha Edward tout sourire.

Petite cousine ? Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elisa ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- **_Quel est le problème avec ma sœur ?_** m'alarmai-je.

Edward haussa les épaules en m'ignorant totalement. Très bien, j'attendrais le retour de Seth, Prince de l'irritation. Sam dut sentir mon début de tristesse et mon manque de réaction. Il posa de nouveau ses mains sur mes épaules.

- **_Assis !_** claqua sa voix dans mon dos.

Je me ratatinai sur moi-même, alors que Jasper tirait la chaise pour moi.

- **_Oh… un Prince avec des bonnes manières ?_** chuchotai-je malgré moi.

Jasper sembla déstabilisé, tandis que la table se retenait de rire. Edward se tira les cheveux en bougonnant dans sa barbe. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir au palais et encore moins de discuter avec lui. Pourtant, Jasper semblait aux antipodes du Prince Edward.

- **_Voilà pour quoi tu passes Ed' ?_** lâcha Alice mauvaise. **_Le méchant prince du conte. _**

- **_Ben, si Jasper veut être le prince charmant de ma fiancée pourquoi pas,_** rouspéta ce dernier.

- **_Non, merci ! Aucun prince dans ma vie…_** bougonnai-je, alors que Sam tapotait sur mes épaules.

Je me fis encore plus petite. Sam me menait la vie dure depuis mon réveil. Il semblerait que la Reine avait donné des ordres à mon encontre. Ma petite déprime n'était donc pas passé inaperçu. Et cela n'allait pas s'arranger en sachant que ma famille était ensemble et moi… ici.

- **_Que désires-tu manger ?_** s'enquit gentiment Sam.

- **_Vous la tutoyer ?_** s'offusqua Léna. **_Ouais… c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas le même rang,_** pouffa-t-elle comme une dinde.

Je voyais Emmett en face de moi prêt à intervenir. D'ailleurs, Edward la regardait étrangement. Je savais de source sûre qu'il appréciait Sam et ses autres gardes. Il avait un minimum de respect pour ces hommes prêts à donner leur vie pour lui.

- **_Je ne veux pas grand-chose, merci Sam !_** lui dis-je, ignorant cette gourde.

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais s'en alla tout de même. Les discussions reprirent, cependant je n'avais aucune envie de me lier à elles. J'étais trop loin pour ça. Ma famille me manquait plus que de raison. Ce fut la main de Sam dans mon champ de vision qui me ramena à la réalité.

- **_Des pâtes au saumon pour Mademoiselle Bella_**, dit-il gentiment.

- **_Merci Sam. _**

Le plat sentait divinement bon. Or, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de manger. Je fixai mon assiette sans y toucher.

- **_Tiens… le garde du corps du Prince, attirent les jeunettes !_** ricana Emmett.

- **_C'est sa cousine, crétin !_** répondit Alice.

Avant même que je ne réagisse, je me fis bousculer par quelqu'un. En fait, c'était comme si j'étais entrée en collision avec un mur.

- **_Vive la douceur, chez les Swan,_** lâcha hilare Seth.

Ma petite sœur me tenait fermement contre elle. Elisa avait du courir comme une folle pour venir à moi. Mes larmes qui avaient du mal à être garder prisonnière depuis des jours se libérèrent, quand j'entendis Elisa renifler.

- **_Je suis désolé… ma puce ! Vraiment !_** chuchotai-je, essayant de la bouger un peu.

Elle me tenait tellement fort, que cela devenait douloureux. Elle se laissa faire au bout d'un petit moment. Je n'entendais pas le reste du groupe parler, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient arrêté et qu'ils nous regardaient. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à leur pitié ou au sourire victorieux d'Edward. Il attendait de me voir pleurer, craquer depuis si longtemps. Elisa s'installa sur mes genoux, ses bras crocheté à mon cou.

- **_Tu as faim ?_** chuchotai-je, une fois que nous reprîmes notre calme.

- **_Beaucoup,_** l'entendis-je dire accompagnée d'un sourire.

- **_Beaucoup comme une souris, un chien ou un tigre ?_**

- **_Un tigre,_** rigola-t-elle, en se tournant vers la table.

- **_Je m'en occupe !_** claironna Seth tout heureux.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas vu ses cousines rassemblées ? Presque un mois. Elisa regarda mes « amis » du coin de l'œil et nous la vîmes rougir dans la seconde.

- **_Entre la petite et la grande le choix et difficile,_** fit lentement Emmett.

- **_C'est vrai… elles sont toutes les deux magnifiques_**, continua Jared à mon grand étonnement.

- **_Salut,_** reprit Em' en se penchant vers mon Elisa. **_Je suis Emmett McCarty, un ami de ta sœur. _**

Elisa se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait étonnée par cette révélation.

- **_Oui, ma puce,_** souris-je devant son petit air.

- **_Je suis Elisa Swan, la sœur de Bel' !_** scanda-t-elle presque comme la plus belle chose au monde.

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie et de bonheur alors que Seth déposait une autre assiette devant nous. Elisa avait eu droit à des frites et un steak.

- **_Et lui, c'est Seth notre cousin chéri,_** continua-telle sous les sourires.

- **_Mange petite fille !_** la contra Seth nous ébouriffant toutes les deux nos cheveux.

- **_Ah…_** cria Elisa sur mes cheveux, alors que je frappais mon crétin de cousin.

Par la suite, elle attrapa des frites et commença à manger. À chaque frite mangée, Elisa m'en donnait une directement dans ma bouche. Ce que Sam avait vraiment apprécié. Je mangeais sans me faire prier pour son plus grand bonheur.

- **_Tu es en quelle classe ?_** demanda délicatement Rosalie Halle.

C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix.

- **_En sixième depuis la rentrée,_** s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- **_Tu as quel âge ?_** S'étrangla Rosalie.

- **_Dix ans,_** rigola-t-elle**_. Je suis une surdouée comme Bella,_** rougit-elle.

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent vers moi.

- **_Quoi ? _**bougonnai-je, me cachant derrière ma traitresse de sœur.

- **_Des filles intelligentes, les Swan_**. rétorqua Alice**_. Fais attention petite, un jour la Reine ou la Princesse Esmée te donneront en mariage à un Prince ! _**chantonna-t-elle.

- **_Ah non ! _**rouspéta Elisa à la grande surprise. **_J'ai déjà un amoureux et en plus je ne quitterai jamais mon papa et ma maman !_** scanda-t-elle avec vigueur.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible, vos parents on fait un copier coller ma parole,_** râla Edward sous le regard presque noir de Seth.

Ne jamais toucher à ses cousines chéries. Pas même un Prince de sang ! Je fis signe à Seth de laisser courir. Ce qu'il fit, heureusement.

Le reste du repas fut plus doux et délicat. Emmett disait des tonnes de blague pour faire rire Elisa. Rosalie et Alice parlaient avec elle de mode et de coiffure.

- **_Bon petit démon, ta sœur doit aller en cours,_** murmura lentement Seth en se baissant à notre niveau.

J'avais les jambes en compote après avoir porté ma sœur durant plus d'une heure.

- **_Je ne veux pas partir !_** chuchota-t-elle, baissant la tête.

- **_Tu étais d'accord, Elisa. Tu m'as promis !_** tonna gravement la voix de notre cousin.

- **_Je sais… mais c'est trop dur !_** pleura-t-elle.

- **_Ne pleure pas, bébé Swan,_** souris-je en la serrant contre moi. **_Je te jure qu'on va se revoir. _**

- **_Tu me manques trop !_** couina-t-elle.

- **_Je sais, Princesse de mon cœur… on se voit pour ton anniversaire. D'accord ? _**

- **_Promis ? _**

- **_Oui, bébé Swan, je te le jure. _**

Ma sœur allait avoir onze ans la semaine prochaine. Seulement quelques jours avant le prince de surcroit.

Elisa me fit un câlin revigorant et plein d'amour avant de partir avec Seth, qui eut droit à un câlin de ses deux cousines aussi. Emmett avait voulu se joindre à nous, mais mon charmant cousin l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard perçant.

Le reste de la journée se passa presque sans encombre. J'avais sport en dernière heure. J'étais sur le terrain. Nous étions en train de faire une partie de basketball. Je faisais très attention à ne pas jouer et éviter les ballons. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se blesser en se foulant un poignet ou une cheville.

Dans les gratins, Edward et Léna venait d'arriver. Je savais qu'après cette heure, le Prince devait m'emmener à son club d'équitation. Il devait me faire choisir un cheval pour le weekend prochain. Un tournoi de polo. Je connaissais ce sport, mais ne l'avais jamais pratiqué. Je devais avouer avoir un peu peur.

C'est là que l'accident arriva. Je ne compris pas pourquoi on me criait de me baisser. Ce fut pourtant ce qui me décida à tourner la tête vers ce missile. Une fille m'avait vu démarquée et m'avait envoyée le ballon en pleine tête.

- **_Nom de dieu,_** soufflai-je portant ma main à mon nez.

Était-il cassé ? En entendant les cris, Sam rentra dans le gymnase au pas de course et s'arrêta près de moi.

- **_Mademoiselle Bella ? Tout va bien ? _**

J'enlevai ma main de mon visage quand je sentis un liquide. Du sang. Je relevai les yeux vers Sam qui fermait violement les yeux.

- **_Je vais… nettoyer ça,_** soufflais-je le cœur lourd. Je détestais le sang.

Sur mon chemin, je vis qu'Edward s'était levé des gratins. Quoi avait-il eu peur ? Sam me suivait toujours, mais je lui ordonnai presque de ne pas entrer dans les vestiaires avec moi.

Je m'inspectai dans le miroir. J'avais du sang sur mes vêtements et mon nez commençait jute à s'arrêter de saigner. Une main tenant un mouchoir blanc vint se poser sous mon nez. Je relevai la tête pour voir Edward. Il semblait inquiet et irrité j'avais l'impression que cela n'était pas contre moi cette fois.

- **_Ne bouge pas,_** fit-il en le maintenant en place. **_Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Le médecin du palais fera passer ça en quelques secondes. _**

Je m'écartai de lui en repassant mes mains sous l'eau. Normalement avec de l'eau froide, cela devrait passer.

- **_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas esquivé le ballon ?_** s'énerva-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Je regardais ailleurs,_** soufflais-je, alors qu'une larme s'égarait sur ma joue.

- **_Ne sois pas comme ça,_** dit-il en me regardant me dépatouiller.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Ne pleure pas. Ça ne te va pas !_** continua-t-il en regardant maintenant le lointain.

- **_C'est quoi ton problème, monsieur le Prince ? Maintenant, je dois avoir ta permission pour pleurer ? Et puis, n'est-ce pas toi qui es heureux quand je suis triste et que je souffre ?_** questionnai-je d'une traite.

- **_C'est tout ce que tu retiens d'une personne qui te vient en aide ? Tu commences à me désespérer !_** siffla-t-il.

- **_Qui t'as demande ton aide ?_** ripostai-je coupant l'eau. **_Va donc rejoindre Léna. _**

- **_Q… qu'est-ce qui fait que tu me détestes autant ?_** demanda Edward, alors que j'allais quitter les lieux.

- **_Tu poses vraiment la question ? Tu es plus fou que je le pensais ! _**

- **_Bella… tu me pousses à bout constamment. Je n'arrive plus à gérer la situation,_** dit-il serrant les poings.

- **_Tu veux faire de moi ta future femme. Tu me prives de ma famille, de mes activités… tu gères mon emploi du temps pour l'accorder au tien. Je vis dans un palais avec une famille royale et j'en oublie sûrement d'autre…_** débitai-je à une vitesse folle.

- **_D'accord, j'ai compris,_** chuchota-t-il. **_Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi m'avoir détesté des les premiers jours ? _**

- **_Oh ! Quand tes gardes du corps m'ont suspendu en l'air et que tu m'as fait des menaces ?_** quémandai-je en retour.

Edward porta une main à sa chevelure et tira légèrement dessus.

- **_Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. Le fait d'amener ta petite sœur ne t'a pas suffit ? _**

- **_Quoi ?_** m'étonnai-je.

De quoi parlait-il ? Était-il responsable de la venue de ma petite sœur à l'université ? Pas possible.

- **_Rien_** ! lâcha-t-il torturé. **_Bonne fin de journée, Mademoiselle Swan. _**

Il passa devant moi et sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Était-il-ce possible qu'Edward est fait venir ma sœur par l'intermédiaire de Seth ?

Edward ne m'avait pas emmenée à son club d'équitation, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. J'avais du coup rejoint la piscine. Punk me salua en me voyant revenir en ces lieux.

- **_Toujours aussi belle, Mademoiselle Bella, _**me complimenta-t-il.

- **_Merci Punk, vous êtes toujours le plus doué pour me mettre de bonne humeur. _**

- **_Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi, _**continua-t-il.

- **_Comment vont vos enfants ? _**demandai-je m'arrêtant près de lui.

- **_Je viens d'avoir un nouveau petit-fils. _**

- **_Oh, Madeleine a enfin accouché,_** me réjouis-je pour lui.

- **_Oui. Ils l'ont appelé Anthony… comme le prince ! _**murmura-t-il.

- **_J'espère qu'il aura le cœur brave,_** lui souris-je.

Et pas arrogant, priai-je fortement. En effet, le Prince se nommait Edward Anthony Cullen. Beaucoup choisissait ce second prénom pour leur enfant.

- **_Vous voulez que je vous ouvre un sautoir ?_** demanda-t-il finalement.

- **_Euh… non,_** souris-je voyant Sam prêt à intervenir. **_Je vais juste nager. _**

- **_Très bien. Bon entrainement Mademoiselle Bella,_** dit-il alors que je pénétrai dans la piscine.

L'odeur si charismatique m'avait manqué.

Je nageai au début avec Sam, mais il abandonna au bout d'une demi-heure. Le pauvre, il devait être heureux de s'occuper de moi ! Voilà pratiquement, une heure que je nageais à folle allure. Ce fut Alice qui me coupa avant ma dernière ligne droite.

- **_Pourquoi nages-tu jusqu'à épuisement ?_** s'irrita-t-elle**_. Tu vas t'évanouir. _**

- **_C'est ma punition,_** lui révélai-je, le souffle court.

- **_Quoi ? Qui t'a donné une punition ?_** s'offusqua-elle immédiatement en se tournant vers Sam, aussi surpris qu'elle.

- **_Moi,_** souris-je difficilement.

- **_Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait de mal ? _**

- **_C'est une punition pour une fille forte qui se conduit et agit comme une lâche ! _**

Alice me fit un triste sourire. Je ne sais pas si elle voyait et si elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire.

- **_Sam te laisse faire ?_** murmura-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- **_Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'est nager, sauter ou courir,_** m'amusai-je.

- **_Le pauvre. Il doit être heureux d'avoir à suivre une sportive._**

- **_Ben… je l'ai entendu se plaindre à mon cousin que ses jambes lui tenaient plus et que c'était plus de son âge,_** plaisantai-je doucement.

- **_Pauvre Sam… il était plutôt gentil,_** soupira-t-elle.

Alice me fit rire pour la première fois en presque une semaine. Elle était douée.

- **_Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?_** reprit la belle Princesse.

- **_Oui,_** souris-je.

- **_Parfait ! Alors vas donc te sécher et t'habiller… nous allons nous promener._**

- **_Nous promener ?_** risquai-je.

- **_Aucune question … juste obéis ! _**

- **_Tiens… j'ai bien cru voir mon démon personnel,_** grimaçai-je théâtralement.

- **_Tu me compares à mon frère ?_** questionna-t-elle arquant un sourcil.

- **_Euh… _**

Je ne pris pas le risque de répondre et de m'attirer les foudres de ce petit bout de femme. Alice pouvait être aussi dangereuse que son frère. Du moins, c'était mon pressenti.

Dehors, nous retrouvâmes Rosalie qui patientait adossée à un bolide rouge. Elle nous fit un grand sourire avant de se glisser au volant. Alice m'ouvrit la portière passagère avant et ensuite, se glissa sur le siège arrière, au centre.

- **_La ceinture, Alice. Exigea Rose. _**

- **_Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle,_** soupira cette dernière tout en s'exécutant.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Enfin une personne qui ne cédait pas devant la princesse.

- **_Où allons-nous ?_** tentai-je de me renseigner.

- **_Prendre un peu soin de toi,_** répondit nonchalamment Alice. **_Il est grand temps que tu ressembles plus à une princesse et moins à Cendrillon._**

- **_Je ne suis pas aussi misérable que Cendrillon_**, bougonnai-je.

- **_Guère moins,_** répliqua-t-elle. **_Nous allons faire en sorte que tout le monde réalise que tu es parfaite pour mon frère et donc parfaite en tant que princesse._**

- **_Alice_**, suppliai-je. **_Ton frère n'a vraiment pas besoin d'être encouragé. Il est tout à fait capable de se rappeler de ma présence. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne me fasse une vacherie. _**

- **_Je ne te parle pas de lui !_** contra-t-elle. **_Je te parle de la cour, du conseil et des officiels. Ceux qui prennent les décisions et que la reine écoute. _**

- **_Oh,_** fut la seule réponse capable de franchir le bord de mes lèvres.

Je fixai mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait à vive allure et remarquai que l'on se rendait au centre ville.

- **_Alice, où va-t-on ?_** exigeai-je, avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix.

- **_Tu_** **_seras parfaite en tant que reine,_** grimaça-t-elle**_. j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma grand-mère avec cette intonation ! on se rend au centre de la capitale. Mission numéro un : refaire ta garde-robe, mission numéro deux : redonner à tes cheveux et à ta peau l'éclat qu'ils avaient avant toutes ces séances de piscine à outrance !_**

- **_Alice,_** grognai-je. **_Je déteste faire du shopping et passer mon après-midi dans un centre d'esthétique est loin d'être mon occupation favorite !_**

- **_Tu n'as pas le choix !_** triompha-t-elle**_. J'ai l'accord de la reine !_**

D'accord, là j'étais bel et bien coincée ! Je soupirai intérieurement. J'allais devoir endurer mon supplice en silence. Si encore, il y avait une piscine digne de ce nom dans ce lieu de torture. Mais non ! Rosalie se gara trop vite à mon goût dans un parking souterrain où nos gardes du corps nous rejoignirent. Alice nous dirigea vers les boutiques de luxe où elle me traina littéralement. Elle se moqua de mes grimaces et prit d'assaut les portants. Elle remplit les bras de Rose ainsi que les miens de jupes, chemisiers, bustiers, débardeurs, t-shirts, vestes, pantalons, pulls et autres accessoires de mode dont je perdis à la fois le compte et la forme. Elle me poussa de force dans la cabine d'essayage et exigea que je lui montre chaque habit qu'elle avait sélectionné. Il me fallut plus de deux heures pour venir à bout de ses choix. Elle finit par se décréter satisfaite et alla aux caisses où elle régla les achats sans le moindre sourcillement face au montant de la note.

- **_Bien, maintenant, les chaussures._**

Un gémissement de dépit m'échappa. Elle se contenta de sourire et de m'entrainer dans une nouvelle ronde infernale d'essayage. Tout y passa : ballerines, escarpins à talons mi-hauts et à talons aiguilles, bottes, bottines, en cuir en chevreau, en satin, avec des strass, des broderies, des créations exclusives, des commandes spéciales pour assortir avec telle ou telle tenue. Je finis par passe en mode pilotage automatique et à la laisser poser paire après paire sous mes pieds. De toute façon, quoi que je dise elle choisissait toujours en fonction de ses propres critères.

Je pensais que le plus était derrière moi, mais cela était sans compter l'épreuve des robes de soirées. Bien que leur tenue soit en grande partie du sur mesure, comme je n'en avais aucune pour l'instant, elle avait décidé d'en faire retailler à ma taille. Et nous voici donc parties chez un grand nom de la mode : Chanel.

Elle choisit différente robe en soie, en organza, en satin, des créations mélangeant les tissus et les styles. Mais je remarquai que le bleu roi ou nuit était très présent. Quand je lui en fis la remarque, elle admit que son frère adorait cette couleur et que sur moi, elle était magnifique. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas choisir un modèle d'un rouge sombre et un autre d'un or flamboyant. Tous deux ayant une coupe sage qui mettait en valeur la somptuosité du tissu. Elle discutait de chaque modèle avec les vendeuses, exigeant tel ou tel changement dans la coupe ou dans l'ajustement sur mon corps. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Je vis de légers papillons noirs flotter un instant devant mes yeux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Je secouai doucement la tête et finis par recouvrer une vue normale. Je repoussai une énième paire d'escarpins en soie brodée noire brodée d'argent.

- **_Alice_**, murmurai-je. **_Serait-il possible de manger quelque chose, s'il te plait ?_**

- **_Tu ne te sens pas bien,_** s'alarma Rosalie.

- **_Non, j'ai juste un peu faim,_** mentis-je. **_Un sandwich serait le bienvenu._**

- **_Je m'en occupe_**, lança aussitôt Sam, ravi que je réclame de la nourriture alors que depuis des jours, je sautais les repas comme d'autres sautent les haies.

- **_D'accord,_** accepta Alice. **_Sandwichs pour tout le monde. Je règle nos achats et on se rend au spa. _**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête pour donner mon assentiment. De toute façon toute contestation aurait été jetée aux oubliettes. Le trajet jusqu'au centre de détente et de beauté, mené tambour battant par une Alice toujours aussi en forme, me sembla durer une éternité. J'arrivai à destination avec la sensation que mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Malheureusement, Alice ne m'offrit pas l'opportunité de parler. Elle me propulsa dans une cabine avec un maillot de bain et un peignoir. J'eus à peine le temps de me changer que déjà elle cognait à ma porte.

- **_Bella, dépêche-toi !_** dit-elle en frappant sur la porte.

- **_Oui, oui, j'arrive…_** soufflai-je luttant contre le vertige et la nausée qui m'assaillaient. **_Une minute !_**

- **_Allez ! On a rendez-vous pour le jacuzzi maintenant !_**

- **_Voilà !_** répondis-je en enfilant mon peignoir et en ouvrant la porte.

- **_Pas trop tôt !_** lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- **_Bella ? Tu es toute pâle ! Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?_** intervint Rosalie en se plaçant à mes côtés.

- **_J'ai juste besoin de manger, Rose. Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ne faisons pas attendre Alice, elle se fait une telle joie de cette sortie._**

Et je me mis à suivre la princesse. Je poussai la porte d'accès aux pièces d'eau et là, une nouvelle vague de vertige me saisit. La chaleur du lieu associé aux odeurs puissantes de patchouli, monoï, huile d'argan et autres produits de beauté se conjuguèrent pour me plonger dans un état semi-comateux. J'eus juste le temps d'appeler Rose avant de sombrer dans un grand puits noir.

Mes paupières se soulevèrent difficilement et j'aperçus les visages anxieux de la princesse et de Rose.

- **_Bella ! Comment te sens-tu ?_** me demanda Rose doucement.

- **_Je crois que ça va,_** répondis-je d'une voix hésitante.

- **_Heureusement que Rose est plus observatrice que moi,_** murmura Alice. **_Elle t'a empêchée de te fracasser la tête sur le sol. Je suis désolée, Bella ! J'étais tellement obnubilée par mon projet que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais mal._**

- **_Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice !_** la rassurai-je. **_J'ai trop tiré sur la corde et elle a fini par rompre c'est tout ! J'ai surestimé mes forces,_** expliquai-je quand je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

- **_Plus de course ni de natation alors ?_** s'enquit Rosalie.

- **_Si, bien sûr ! il est hors de question que j'arrête le sport ! Je vais juste faire un effort pour manger un peu plus que ces derniers jours._**

- **_Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que tu n'avales pas grand-chose au petit déjeuner et en ce qui concerne le déjeuner, et bien tu ne viens plus le prendre avec nous, donc …_**

- **_Je m'excuse auprès de vous deux, mais j'avais besoin de faire un peu le tri dans tout ce qui m'arrivait, je ne pouvais pas être objective avec vous à mes côtés._**

- **_Et, tu as pris une décision ?_** s'enquit Rose avec douceur en me redressant sur ses genoux.

- **_Oui,_** affirmai-je. **_Vous êtes toutes les deux importantes pour moi alors je viendrai grignoter un sandwich vite fait le midi avec vous avant d'aller courir ou nager. Si cela vous convient, évidemment !_**

- **_Je vote pour,_** s'exclama Alice**_. Et toi, Rose ?_**

- **_Pour aussi ! Comme ça, je pourrai veiller à ce que tu manges et participer à tes entrainements, ce qui ne me fera pas de mal._**

- **_Bien, ceci étant réglé, pouvons-profiter des bienfaits du jacuzzi et des soins de beauté prévus ?_** s'impatienta notre jeune princesse.

- **_Alice, je veux bien subir tout ce que tu souhaites dans ce lieu si tu me fais la promesse de ne parler à personne de ce qui vient de se passer et si tu me laisses avaler mon sandwich, j'en ai vraiment besoin !_**

- **_D'accord,_** accepta-t-elle.

Je vis que cet accord lui coûtait mais je ne pus déterminer si cela était dû au sandwich ou à sa promesse. Mais vu le regard noir de Rose, je penchai plutôt pour le retard dut à mon besoin de me nourrir. Rosalie se dirigea vers la porte et récupéra nos en-cas des mains de Sam et je l'entendis lui demander d'aller chercher quelques barres chocolatées en plus. Sam partit immédiatement, trop heureux de me voir manger pour se soucier de savoir si cela était équilibrer ou pas !

Alice m'entraina vers les bains d'eau chaude dès la dernière bouchée avalée.

- **_Alice, je suis désolée d'avoir gâchée ta soirée_**, m'excusai-je doucement. **_Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû faire autant de frais pour moi. Cela ne changera pas grand-chose à ma relation avec ton frère._**

- **_Attends d'être passée dans les mains de Sofia. Elle va te redonner une peau plus douce que celle d'un bébé et tu ne te reconnaitras pas !_**

- **_Tu me fais presque peur là_**, frissonnai-je.

- **_Tu n'as pas à être inquiète,_** me rassura Rose. **_Sofia est la meilleure. Elle va faire ressortir ta beauté d'une façon naturelle et sans excès._**

- **_Je l'espère ! Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais ressembler à ce pot de peinture de Léna !_**

Au moment où les mots franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, ma main vint se plaquer dessus, mais il était trop tard ! Ils étaient sortis ! Et à en juger par le fou rire des deux filles qui m'accompagnaient, elles partageaient mon avis.

Le moment de détente dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante se termina trop vite et la fameuse Sofia arriva pour s'occuper de moi.

Elle commença par me faire enlever mon maillot de bain et m'envelopper dans une immense et moelleuse serviette de bain. Puis elle étala sur mon corps, étape par étape, une crème qui me gratouillait agréablement. Elle me massa longuement et m'invita à prendre une douche. Puis elle m'enduisit d'un lait délicatement parfumé à la fraise qui fondait sur ma peau. Enfin, elle termina par mon visage. Elle reproduisit les mêmes gestes que précédemment mais au lieu du lait à la fraise, elle étala une crème légèrement rosée sur mon visage, mon cou et la naissance de ma gorge.

Puis commença la séance qui m'effrayait le plus. Et je dois dire que de voir la quantité incroyable de pots, de fards, de tubes de toutes sortes et des toutes couleurs qui encombraient son nouvel espace de travail, je sentais la panique m'envahir. Elle dut le deviner car elle ne parla de ses enfants, de certaines de ses clientes qui trouvaient qu'elles payaient trop cher ses services alors qu'elle n'était qu'une employée, mais il est plus facile de se plaindre aux anges qu'au bon dieu, de son enfance à Alger où sa grand-mère lui avait appris tous les secrets de beauté de ses ancêtres. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais maquillée, coiffée et parfumée sans m'en rendre compte.

Je passai alors les vêtements qu'Alice lui avait donnés pour moi. Un jean noir à la taille basse et un pull moulant à encolure lâche qui laissait apercevoir le haut de mes épaules bleu nuit.

Lorsque je me vis dans le miroir, je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise : ce n'était plus réellement moi. La jeune femme dans la glace était splendide. Ses yeux chocolat semblaient immenses et insondables dans son visage pâle mais lumineux. Son corps svelte et musclé, mis en valeur par la coupe et la couleur de ses habits, en faisait une personne séduisante. Presque belle.

- **_Merci Sofia_**, murmurai-je la gorge nouée. **_Vous êtes vraiment très douée pour avoir réussi à faire de moi cette jeune femme. Merci aussi à toi Alice. Même si je ne suis pas prête d'accepter à nouveau une telle soirée !_**

- **_Voyons mademoiselle Bella,_** dit Sofia de sa voix douce**_. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel ! Vous êtes déjà très belle à la base. Je n'ai eu qu'à accentuer votre potentiel._**

- **_Vous êtes gentille de le dire mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas exact. Néanmoins, le résultat est au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer._**

- **_Elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle est réellement,_** répliqua Sofia en se tournant vers la Princesse Alice.

- **_J'en ai bien peur, Sofia,_** souffla cette dernière d'un air exaspéré. **_Allez viens, il est temps d'aller faire avaler sa langue à mon frère !_**

Nous quittâmes l'institut et le retour au palais se fit dans le silence.

- **_À quoi penses-tu Bella ?_** questionna Rose.

- **_Je pensais à Sofia. Elle a tellement de savoir à transmettre ! Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse le faire !_**

- **_Oh, oh,_** rit-elle**_. je vois déjà les rouages de ton cerveau en train d'échafauder des plans pour lui offrir un poste au palais, poste où elle pourrait avoir de jeunes servantes sous ses ordres et leurs apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait. En plus de s'occuper de toi, vu qu'elle a réussi l'exploit de passer une heure avec toi et qu'elle est toujours en vie ! _**

- **_Rose ! Reste concentrée sur la route, s'il te plait ! Et ne te moque pas de moi !_** sifflai-je. **_Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de mon corps de cette façon. Je trouve cela dérangeant. Et Sofia a été très compréhensive avec moi._**

- **_On arrête tout de suite les deux,_** intervint Alice. **_Nous devons aller vérifier que mon frère n'est pas insensible au nouveau charme de Bella. Rose, tu nous déposes puis tu pourras rejoindre ta maison vu que tu ne résides pas au palais ce soir. _**

Rose, hocha la tête et à peine la voiture fut-elle à l'arrêt devant l'entrée privée du palais, que la princesse m'en éjecta immédiatement.

J'eus tout juste le temps de poser un baiser sur la joue de Rosalie avant de la suivre. Direction la chambre de son frère.

* * *

******Je rassure tout le monde ! **

**Bella est faible et a une baise de morale mais promis la guerrière va vite revenir !**

**Voilà pour ce week-end ! **

**a bientôt pour les prochaines aventures d'Edward le détester et Bella l'admirer lol**

**Sab et Val'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à vous !**

**vraiment désolé du retard... mais Rentré des classes obliges !**

**Voici donc pour remonter le morale de nos troupes la lecture du nouveau chapitre !**

**je vous remercie encore du fond du coeur et Val' également de nous lire**

**... et de continuer à nous donner vos ressenties et vos envie... **

**c'est ça qui fait de "nous" (vous et nous) une bonne équipe !**

**gros bisous et a très vite pour la suite (promis lol)**

**VAl' et Sab !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un début prometteur**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

Isabella et Alice n'étaient pas rentrées pour prendre le repas du soir avec nous. Notre mère était visiblement au courant de cette sortie improvisée entre fille. Léna avait tiré la tête toute la soirée. Elle était même assez exécrable avec les serveurs. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Que manigançait ma jeune sœur ?

Le repas avait été d'une tension palpable. Grand-mère lâchait quelques mots à son fils de temps à autres, mais sans plus. Esmée avait l'air ailleurs. Distante et pensive. Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Grand-mère allait rester encore éveiller quelques heures. Papa allait sûrement jouer au billard avec ses gardes et maman allait s'enfermer pour une ou deux heures dans son bureau. Je savais par Alice qu'elle travaillait sur un projet d'aménagement du palais annexe en dehors de la ville.

- **_J'ai un nouveau jeu vidéo dans ma chambre !_** Murmurai-je à Jasper, le voyant analyser Léna interagir avec une de ses servantes.

- **_Un jeu de stratégie ?_** Demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- **_Yes !_** souris-je.

On prit la direction de ma chambre sans ajouter de mots supplémentaires. C'était toujours étrange de me retrouver avec Jasper. Nous étions liés par le sang, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Puis, une chose me dérangeait chez lui… il courtisait des milliers de femme à travers le monde, mais était toujours célibataire. Enfin, j'avais vu mon cousin poser ses yeux sur ma future femme avec un peu trop d'insistance. Le protocole était clair là dessus. Jasper devait attendre mon mariage avant de se choisir une épouse. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Bella. Alors que voulait-il ?

- **_Tu veux voir un film ?_** demanda Léna aguicheuse tandis que nous venions de passer le pas de la porte.

- **_Euh… non_**, dis-je me tournant vers elle.

- **_Non ?_** répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

- **_Je vais jouer avec Jasper au jeu vidéo !_**

- **_Tu préfère jouer avec lui et ne pas me rejoindre au lit ?_** s'indigna-t-elle.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper grimacer à cette vision.

- **_Léna… retourne dans tes appartements,_** grognai-je, irrité de son comportement puéril devant mon cousin.

Il était de la haute société et pouvait répéter nos mots sans aucun problème. Je n'avais pas totalement confiance en lui. Léna, furieuse, quitta ma chambre, en claquant évidement ma porte.

- **_Petite peste !_** fis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Moi ?_** ricana Alice me faisant sursauter. **_Oh, Bella… tu le trouves comment ce lit ?_** continua ma sœur sagement allongée sur mon lit, une déesse à ses côtés.

- **_Plutôt cool !_** rétorqua cette dernière.

- **_Tant mieux… ça risque sûrement d'être ton lit pour les quelques années à venir… du moins si je te choisis,_** dis-je sans me soucier de mes paroles et encore moins des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Alice en resta d'ailleurs bouche bée.

- **_Alice, vire de mon lit !_** claqua ma voix alors que je prenais place sur le divan avec Jasper.

- **_Euh… tu es très… belle ! _**formula très difficilement mon traitre de cousin.

- **_Merci, Jazz, _**rigola Alice**_. J'ai fais un travail d'artiste sur Belli-Bell'. N'est-ce pas ? _**

- **_Je crois que tu as un talent fabuleux très cher cousine… mais faut dire que tu avais déjà au départ, un produit magnifique sous la main. _**

À cet instant, je faillis perdre mon sang froid. Bella était ma fiancée, ma future femme et elle se trouvait dans mon lit à se faire draguer ouvertement par mon cousin de sang, Jasper. C'était trop pour moi.

- **_Dehors… tout le monde dehors !_** lâchai-je avec dureté.

Alice pouffa, mais s'exécuta. Jasper hésita quelques secondes mais fut entrainer par ma naine de sœur. Bella fut la dernière à vouloir sortir. Je me levai et claquai la porte au nez des deux autres.

- **_Deux minutes papillons !_** dis-je m'interposant entre la porte et elle.

J'avais mal analysé la situation. Elle était proche, trop proche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage, son doux parfum de fraise, plus présent que d'habitude envahi mes narines. Une folle envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes me reprit.

- **_Tu es… _**

Incapable de dire plus, je bloquais.

- **_Je suis ?_** reprit-elle croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Je savais juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir aussi vite. Je voulais la garder un peu plus ici. Dans ma chambre.

- **_Tu es en retard pour notre cours de politique international. _**

- **_Sérieux ? _**sourit-elle.

- **_Oui. Tu as déjà loupé celui de photographie. Hors de question de rater celui-ci. _**

- **_Bien ! _**continua-t-elle innocemment.

Elle fit demi-tour et alla s'allonger sur mon lit comme si de rien été. J'étais mort. Impossible de continuer dans cette voie. Elle avait les cartes en mains et j'étais incapable de me contrôler avec elle ainsi. Maquiller, diablement belle et sensuelle, mise en valeur par son jean et ce pull d'un bleu profond, posée nonchalamment sur mon lit.

- **_Euh… je crois que nous allons repousser ce cours… en fin de compte. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Elle s'amusait. J'en étais certain maintenant. Elle voulait me faire craquer et surtout me punir pour mes réactions passées et mon sale caractère.

- **_Tu dois être fatiguée ! Alice n'a pas du te ménager,_** bredouillai-je.

- **_En effet !_** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- **_D'accord. Alors bonne nuit et à demain,_** proclamai-je, me sauvant dans la salle de bain.

J'étais mal, très mal. J'avais eu un début de réaction physique face à ce corps somptueux. Seigneur ! Isabella Marie Swan était terriblement belle et sexy… elle était devenue en quelques jours, ma nouvelle pression sexuelle. J'étais plus qu'attiré vers elle. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

Nous étions en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Je me sentais seule. Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis la veille au soir. Il avait été déstabilisé par ma venue dans sa chambre et mon nouveau look. J'avais aimé le charmer et voir ses nouvelles réactions à mon égard. Pourtant, j'étais sur mes gardes. Edward avait des comportements tellement différents et ce, du jour au lendemain. Je ne devais pas prendre le risque de me faire avoir.

En parlant de lui, je le vis entrer dans ma chambre avec une lenteur démesurer. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, simplement à me regarder. Par la suite, il se balada entre le bureau, la table base, le divan, le lit… il fit tout les recoins de ma chambre princière. Toujours le regard rivé sur moi.

- **_J'ai l'impression que cette chambre est plus grande que la mienne,_** déclara-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

Je ne bougeai pas du lit. J'étais incapable de me battre avec lui aujourd'hui. Allongée de tout mon long, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, j'attendais. Il allait sûrement me faire payer mon attitude de la veille.

- **_Sors, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à voir ton visage,_** persifflai-je à mon habitude.

C'était devenu un jeu entre nous. Celui qui ferait plus de mal à l'autre. J'étais tout de même moins vache en sachant qu'il m'avait permit de revoir ma petite sœur. Du moins, j'avais un peu plus de mal à l'être. Edward vint se poster devant moi, sur l'un des fauteuils près de mon lit.

- **_Ma mère veut que je sois ton cavalier, ce soir ! _**

Je relevai un sourcil vers lui. Cavalier ?

- **_Nous allons au théâtre, pour la réouverture. Tu aimes la musique classique ?_**

Il me demande si j'aime la musique classique ? Je crois rêver !

- **_Oui. Le classique et le jazz. _**

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous ma révélation. Il est vrai que depuis un mois, nous passions notre temps à valser et à m'apprendre les bases de l'équitation. Ce qui fut un vrai calvaire mais qui se révéla payant au final. Faire la course avec Edward et espérer le vaincre un jour réveillaient mon esprit de compétition.

- **_Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi. J'ai perdu la tête plus d'une fois… _**marmonna-t-il assez difficilement.

Il semblait plus que mal à l'aise. Que voulait-il me dire ? Me faire comprendre ?

- **_Je m'en fiche… ce qui a été fait ne peut pas être réparé. _**

- **_Tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Essayer ?_** sourit-il.

Qui était cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il changer du jour au lendemain ?

- **_Tu veux rentrer chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?_** finit-il par demander maladroitement.

Je le regardai les sourcils froncés.

- **_Tu vas me laisser partir ? Tu choisis Léna ?_** souris-je me relevant du lit.

- **_Non. Je veux dire… tu as envie de voir tes parents ?_** bredouilla-t-il.

- **_Oui,_** murmurai-je, regardant au loin. **_Ma famille me manque. _**

- **_Est-ce que je dois inviter tes parents ici ? _**

Je tournai mon visage vers lui. Le choc ! Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ?

- **_La reine refuse que tes parents viennent … pour ne pas perturber notre intimé, intimité que nous n'avons pas et surtout ton programme… cependant, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être leurs rendre visite un soir… c'est bien l'anniversaire de ta sœur demain ? _**

- **_Oui_**… couinai-je. **_Mais pourquoi ? _**hoquetai-je surprise par ce revirement de situation.

- **_J'avoue en avoir marre de te voir dans cet état. C'est loin d'être amusant. Sauf… hier soir,_** **_évidement_**, sourit-il**_. Le spectacle était … charmant ! _**

- **_Va donc jouer avec Léna,_** bredouillai-je le rouge aux joues, devinant aisément que le mot charmant n'était pas celui qu'il avait à l'esprit.

- **_Elle n'est plus aussi intéressante,_** lâcha-t-il à mon étonnement.

Y avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz au sein de notre charmant couple ?

- **_La Reine refusera,_** relevai-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Pas si je lui dis que c'est pour te faire une surprise. Elle va croire que je t'apprécie et que je veux te faire plaisir._**

Que répondre a ça ? Le plus grave, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincère. Est-ce que cela lui faisait plaisir ?

- **_D'accord_**, murmurai-je.

- **_Très bien, je déciderai de notre visite après avoir vu comment tu t'en sors ? _**

Il se leva de son siège avec aisance. De quoi, il parle ?

Le sale con, me dis-je saisissant ses mots. Je me levai comme douchée, pour lui faire face. Je poussai de toutes mes forces sur son torse et le martelai de coups. Cela ne me fit pas forcément du bien. Me retrouver contre lui provoquait des sensations étranges. Mon corps réagissait différemment. Edward étant plus fort et plus grand que moi, il encaissait sans rien dire. Ces yeux plantés dans les miens.

- **_Espèce de sale type. Tu te crois drôle !_** criai-je furieuse. **_Tu sais que je deviens folle juste en parlant à de ma famille… et toi … tu me fais du chantage._**

Edward attrapa mes bras et les fit passer derrière moi. J'étais bloquée contre son torse, manquait plus que ça. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je décidai de baisser la tête.

- **_C'est tout ? Tu as déjà été plus sévère avec moi…_** murmura-t-il contre mon oreille… **_puis, tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir t'incliner plus pour me remercier. _**

- **_Va te faire foutre Edward,_** crachai-je.

- **_Avec toi ?_** susurra-t-il, posant un baiser sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur mes joues.

Je ne comprenais pas ce type. Il me provoquait, m'irritait. Puis, il m'aidait et me montrait des marques d'affection. Pour enfin, redevenir le prince exécrable du palais. Voulait-il me rendre folle ? En tout cas, il était sur la bonne voie.

À six heures, Esmée vint me chercher pour nous rendre dans les appartements d'Alice. Je soupçonnais Esmée d'être à l'origine de la séance de torture de la veille. Du moins, les deux étaient dans le coup.

- **_Ah vous voilà enfin !_** s'enthousiasma Alice la tête dans divers produits de beauté. **_En place, mademoiselle Swan,_** continua-t-elle pointant la chaise près d'elle.

Je m'exécutai sans rechigner. La Princesse sortit une petite valise en argent et l'installa près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, je pus voir des centaines d'autres produits de beauté. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et récupéra plusieurs flacons qu'elle analysa avec attention.

- **_Euh… tu sais ce que tu fais, pas vrai ? _**

J'avoue que je prenais peur. J'avais confiance en temps normal, cependant j'avais la sensation d'être une poupée géante dans les mains de la Princesse Alice et de son amie Rosalie Hale.

- **_J'ai déjà fait ça pour Rosalie et toutes mes cousines !_** roucoula-t-elle**_. Tu ne trouves pas Rose jolie ?_** continua-t-elle levant les yeux vers moi.

- **_Euh… oui… enfin non. Elle est magnifique ! _**

- **_Bien !_** claqua sa voix comme pour clore le sujet.

Alice rapprocha son siège du mien, un pot blanc dans les mains. Elle dut voir la peur sur mon visage puisqu'elle commença à me dire ce que contenait le produit.

- **_C'est un gommage douceur aux Grains de Bambou. Ta peau est très bien…cependant le chlore de la piscine doit agresser ta peau. Avec ce produit, tu vas retrouver un grain de peau joli, doux et pétillant. _**

J'hochais la tête lui indiquant que j'avais tout compris et par la même occasion qu'elle pouvait me l'appliquer.

- **_Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça hier alors ?_**

- **_La beauté est un travail de tous les jours,_** murmura gentiment Esmée. **_Ainsi la torture d'hier…_** sourit-elle presque moqueuse, **_sera à bannir ! _**

- **_Compris,_** souris-je en retour, heureuse de savoir que je n'aurais plus à souffrir comme la veille.

Alice posa alors sur mon visage de la crème à l'aide de ses doigts de fée. C'était vraiment très agréable. Je me surpris même à fermer les yeux, quand une conversation m'interpella.

- **_Alors avec Victoria ? _**demanda Alice oubliant presque ma présence.

- **_Comme d'habitude ! Elle refuse de nous soutenir, _**souffla Rose tristement.

- **_Elle en a pour combien de temps encore ? _**

- **_À New-York ? Quelques jours. Ensuite, elle va rejoindre son frère en Italie. _**

- **_Vous parlez de Victoria, le top modèle ?_** murmurai-je anxieuse de leurs réactions. J'avais par ailleurs ouvert les yeux en grand pour voir Rosalie un peu déstabilisée.

- **_Oui. Elle a quittée l'école après avoir signé un contrat dans une grande maison de mannequin !_** s'irrita-t-elle, tandis qu'Alice enlevait le produit de mon visage.

- **_Et quel est le problème ?_** continuai-je, incertaine d'avoir tout compris.

- **_Euh… c'est la meilleure amie de Léna. _**

- **_La Duchesse ?_** dis-je d'une voix fluette, faisant ainsi relever toutes les têtes vers moi.

- **_Oui,_** grimaça Alice. **_Désolée ! _**

- **_Pas de mal. Je… ne connais pas Victoria de toute façon. _**

- **_C'était à l'origine une très bonne amie à nous… mais Léna a su retourner la situation,_** m'expliqua Rosalie.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire qu'elle me rendit.

- **_Bon, Bella… je vais maintenant te mettre une crème douceur visage ! _**

- **_Quelle différence avec celui de tout à l'heure ?_** demandai-je arquant un sourcil vers Alice.

- **_Tu ne connais pas la différence entre un gommage et un soin ?_** se scandalisa-t-elle.

- **_Euh… vas y mets-le,_** grommelai-je ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de ce petit lutin.

Ce qu'elle fit avec un petit regard méfiant dans ma direction. Moi et les produits de beauté, on n'était pas super amis. En fait, je ne me maquillais pratiquement jamais, sauf pour les fêtes de fin d'année et les anniversaires.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Alice attrapa sur la table devant elle un pinceau à grosse plume et ouvrit un petit pot rond orangé.

- **_Fard à joue,_** m'indiqua-t-elle**_. Pas besoin de fond de teint avec une peau comme la tienne. Cette merveille va te donner un petit piquent sur tes jolies joues,_** souffla-t-elle.

Elle fit des sortes de cercles sur mes deux joues avec son pinceau préalables couvert de poudre orange.

- **_Voilà. Des couleurs gourmandes, des saveurs fruitées … _**

Rosalie éclata de rire et Alice fit de même. Devais-je m'inquiéter ? De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire face à ces deux filles ? Pratiquement rien. Sam de l'autre côté de la porte viendrait peut-être à mon secours si j'hurlais…

- **_Vu que mademoiselle Swan a des yeux d'un marron chocolat délicieux,_** murmura Alice. **_Je te propose des couleurs chaudes et gourmandes. _**

Elle fouilla encore dans cette maudite valise. Rose vint l'aider quelques secondes.

- **_Dégradé de chocolat, d'or ambré, blanc nacré ou violine framboise ?_** récita Rosalie gaiement.

Elles me parlaient de quoi encore ?

- **_Je crois que le dégradé de marron fera l'affaire !_** proclama Alice face à mon mutisme. **_C'est simple et classe, à la fois. _**

Elle se concentra sur mes paupières durant presque dix minutes. J'en avais mal aux yeux à force de les ouvrir et de les refermer selon son bon vouloir.

- **_Plus que crayon noir et mascara. _**

- **_Et le rouge à lèvres,_** rectifia Rosalie.

- **_Le gloss !_** protesta son amie.

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

- **_Rose, tu veux que je parle à Em' pour toi ?_** chuchotai-je pratiquement alors que la seule blonde de la pièce me fixait sidérée.

- **_Tu lui glisserais quelques mots pour moi ?_** questionna-t-elle visiblement surprise.

- **_Bien sûr ! _**

Rose me sourit tendrement puis regarda du coin de l'œil la Princesse.

- **_Tu avais raison Alice, elle est parfaite pour Ed' ! _**

- **_Quoi ?_** m'horrifiai-je à l'entente de ses propos. **_Alice ?_** grognai-je alors qu'elle me fermait la bouche pour me mettre du gloss transparent.

- **_Quoi ? Je dis la vérité. Vous faites physiquement un couple parfait… et vous avez en plus des tas de choses en commun. _**

- **_Par pitié Alice… arrête de te mettre des idées comme celle-ci en tête ! _**

Les filles rigolèrent face à ma réplique et je ne pus que faire de même. Elles arrivaient à me manipuler avec brio, je devais l'admettre.

- **_Fini_**, clama fièrement la Princesse.

Elle tourna alors mon siège face au miroir accroché au mur derrière moi. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Je ressemblais à une jeune fille des magazines. Non, à une belle femme des magazines.

- **_Tu es très belle,_** fit la petite brune.

- **_Très sexy,_** renchérit la blonde.

- **_Merci les filles… c'est un grand changement. Je… merci !_** balbutiai-je incertaine de savoir comment me comporter.

Alice déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue et alla ouvrir la porte. Sam entra suspicieux. Lorsqu'il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement et fis un « o » parfait !

- **_Mission accomplie_**, ricana la sœur de mon futur mari.

Sam se vit alors rapidement mis à la porte. Le pauvre, il ne devait rien comprendre. Par la suite, je vis deux servantes s'occuper de vêtir la Princesse Esmée, lorsqu'Angela et Katie arrivèrent avec un plateau de fruits et du thé. Elles allaient partir quand je leurs demandai gentiment de rester.

- **_Vous savez faire des brushings ?_** quémanda alors Alice à mes deux amies.

- **_Oui, votre altesse,_** murmurèrent conjointement les filles, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Parfait. Action alors !_** rigola la princesse, tout en allant se vêtir à son tour.

Angela, qui avait prit les choses en mains, avait lissé mes cheveux et Katie avait réalisé quelques anglaise par-ci, par-là. J'avoue que le résultat était somptueux.

- **_La robe de Bella,_** exigea Esmée à l'une de ses servantes. **_Mais vous allez fermer les yeux,_** m'indiqua-t-elle gentiment.

Je le fis dans la seconde. Étrangement, j'étais assez excitée par cette soirée. J'adorais aller au théâtre et voir des concerts de classique ou de jazz. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais y aller qu'une fois par mois, et seule. Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment fans et Elisa s'endormait toujours avant la fin.

On ouvrit mon peignoir et me souleva les bras dans la foulée. Par la suite, je sentis un tissu fin et fluide venir entourer mes formes.

- **_Tu peux ouvrir les yeux,_** chantonna Alice.

Là, dans le miroir une très jolie femme. La robe était magnifique. Noire pure et froncée à l'empire et accentuée par des décorations de perles au-dessous de ma poitrine, elle finissait par couler dans un style lâche à une longueur mini sexy, c'est-à-dire à peu près cinq centimètres en haut de mes genoux. De fines bretelles quasi inexistantes sur mes épaules, un léger décolleter qui ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Elles commençaient à me connaitre ou alors, il ne fallait pas trop en faire pour cette soirée. Une belle femme, simple. Oui, ça devait être le mot d'ordre.

- **_Elle te plait ? _**

- **_J'adore._**

Esmée attrapa un châle noir sur un cintre et vint le poser délicatement sur mes épaules.

- **_Manque les bijoux pour cette belle femme_**, la vis-je sourire à travers le miroir à pied.

Alice lui tendit alors une petite boite que je reconnus dans la seconde.

- **_C'est à moi, _**murmurai-je remplie de joie.

- **_En effet. Votre mère nous l'a gentiment apporté pour cette soirée. _**

Esmée passa alors autour de mon cou, mon pendentif fétiche sur une fine chaine argent. Une petite fée ornée de petites perles scintillantes. Elle était à ma grand-mère. J'en avais hérité à sa mort.

- **_Merci,_** soufflai-je les yeux pétillants.

- **_Ah… non ! Personne ne pleure ce soir,_** proclama Alice. **_Personne sauf, Léna évidement,_** ajouta-t-elle délicatement.

Esmée vint accrocher à mes oreilles des boucles d'oreilles simples. Un petit diamant assez petit et non voyant. Cela changer des autres apparitions, pensai-je alors que l'assemblée de femme frappé dans leurs mains. Je fis une légère révérence pour les remercier.

- **_Bon j'y vais moi !_** s'enflamma comme toujours Alice. **_Jasper m'attend. _**

Sam vint me rejoindre avant de descendre les marches. J'avais du mal à descendre ses fichus escaliers à cause de mes talons. Alice avait fait un caprice : des talons noirs assez hauts.

- **_Elle ne sait pas marcher avec ses chaussures !_** entendis-je Léna rire à mes dépends.

Sam me tendit alors son bras.

- **_Merci !_** souris-je relevant la tête.

- **_Un véritable plaisir, mademoiselle Bella_**, chuchota-t-il gentiment.

Il m'accompagna ainsi jusqu'à notre véhicule. Cette fois-ci, nous devions faire trajet ensemble. Une limousine avait été sortie pour cette occasion. Je m'installai entre Carlisle et Edward dans la voiture gigantesque. La Reine me complimenta sur ma tenue et resta quelques secondes à fixer le pendentif autour de mon cou. Je m'attendais à une réflexion, mais rien ne vint. La circulation fut arrêtée quelques minutes dans la ville, le temps de notre trajet. Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa, une petite pression vint s'installer sur mes épaules.

- **_Où est Alice ?_** demandai-je timidement à Esmée.

- **_Avec Jasper… elle doit déjà être dans la loge. _**

Pourquoi était-elle partie avec lui et pas avec nous ?

- **_Pensez à sourire_**, me glissa la Princesse en sortant du véhicule, suivie par Edward et Léna.

Je fus la dernière à sortir de ma protection de tôle. Les flashs me piquèrent les yeux, mais je fis mon possible pour continuer à sourire et non grimacer.

Carlisle passa devant moi au bout de deux à trois minutes. À son bras, la Princesse Esmée et de l'autre La Reine Elizabeth. Edward tendit son bras à Léna et, à ma grande surprise, fit de même avec moi.

- **_Nous devons nous montrer civilisés ce soir. Nous ne sommes pas seuls_**, murmura-t-il toujours un sourire sur le visage. **_Soyez gentilles… toutes les deux ! _**

Le paraitre, pensai-je. Il nous guida par la suite en haut des marches du magnifique théatre de Missoula.

- **_Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs !_** récita en français, le réceptionniste lorsqu'on passa les lourdes portes en verre.

J'adorais cette langue. Elle sonnait merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles.

- **_Nous espérons que le spectacle vous ravira. _**

La Reine me regarda quelques secondes. Je décidais de mon propre chef de traduire, sous les regards des passants et de la famille Royale.

- **_Oh ! Vous comprenez le français ?_** s'enthousiasma le réceptionniste.

- **_Oui. Je le pratique à l'université_**, lui révélai-je.

- **_Vous le parlez très bien, mademoiselle. L'orchestre se fera un plaisir de jouer pour vous ce soir. _**

- **_Merci, monsieur. Une petite question ! Quelle œuvre sera jouée ?_** m'empressai-je de demander.

- **_Oh ! Cela ne serait plus une surprise_**, sourit-il alors qu'Edward nous épiait du coin de l'œil et que la Reine était charmée de me voir parler français.

Il est vrai que la famille royale parlait parfaitement le français, sauf Esmée et Elizabeth.

- **_En effet, monsieur_**, souris-je en retour. **_Merci de votre temps. _**

- **_Un plaisir,_** fit-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

Une jolie demoiselle en robe noire vint nous ouvrir la marche. Alice était déjà installée dans la loge au côté de Jasper. Edward ne lâcha pas mon bras pour autant et nous guida près de sa sœur.

- **_Tu es très belle Alice,_** dit-il en nous invitant à nous assoir.

- **_Et tu as une très jolie fille à ton bras_** ! déclara sa charmante sœur, en posant son regard sur moi.

- **_Enfin quelqu'un qui me fait un compliment,_** vitupéra Léna en prenant place sur son siège.

Alice leva les yeux aux yeux et me souffla un « tu es magnifique » avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

Le rideau se leva et l'orchestre apparut. C'était grandiose. Ils étaient si nombreux. Le chef d'orchestre tapota sur son pupitre, ce qui donna le signal pour le premier morceau.

- **_Antonio Vivaldi,_** soufflâmes Edward et moi-même comme une seule personne.

Je me tournais vers lui, choquée. Il connaissait ? Edward sembla légèrement tendu par la suite. De surcroit, Léna ne semblait pas apprécier ce morceau. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sortir son téléphone et de taper des messages dessus.

- **_Arrête !_** entendis-je le prince chuchoter.

- **_J'y peux rien,_** siffla-t-elle tout bas. **_Je déteste le classique. _**

Un petit rire me prit, suivi par celui d'Alice. Merde, fallait se reprendre. Heureusement, un nouveau morceau s'empara de la salle de théâtre. J'adorais entendre du Mozart. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à notre Prince. Il me regardait intensément. Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'arrivais à lire sur ses lèvres tentatrices « Wolfgang Amadeus… »

- **_Mozart,_** terminai-je à sa place**_. Je connais mes classiques_**, lui dis-je simplement.

Durant toute la soirée, Edward et moi nous amusâmes à donner le nom des auteurs des œuvres que nous entendions au grand désespoir de la famille royale et de Léna. Jasper trouvait cela amusant. Pourtant, nous faisions le moins de bruit possible.

Puis, toute bonne chose ayant une fin, le récital arriva à son terme. Au dernier morceau, le réceptionniste vint nous voir dans la loge Royale. Il salua avant d'entrer. Il s'abaissa à mon niveau sous les regards curieux.

- **_Mademoiselle, l'orchestre voudrait jouer le dernier morceau pour vous ! _**

- **_Euh… _**

J'étais choquée. L'orchestre voulait jouer pour moi ? Pourquoi ? M'avaient-ils vu d'en bas ? La Reine appréciera ça ?

- **_Tu peux lui dire,_** souffla Edward à mon oreille. **_Un morceau que tu veux entendre plus particulièrement ? _**

- **_Et la Reine ? _**

- **_Quoi ?_** fit-il sourcil froncé.

- **_Ne vas t'elle rien dire ?_** m'affolai-je.

- **_Pour une partition ?_** rigola-t-il. **_Non._**

- **_Il a raison,_** s'enthousiasma Alice. **_Demande-lui ce que tu veux entendre._**

Y en avait tellement ! Tout le monde attendait visiblement et le morceau touchait à sa fin.

- **_Claude Debussy,_** chuchotai-je sous le regard pénétrant d'Edward. **_Si possible, Clair de lune_**, dis-je en français, sous le regard appréciateur de la reine.

- **_Un très bon choix de clôture mademoiselle… _**

- **_Bella… enfin, Isabella Swan,_** me repris-je.

Le réceptionniste s'en alla au pas de course. Edward ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux. Léna dut lui donner un coup dans les côtes pour le faire revenir à la réalité. D'où nous étions installés, nous pûmes voir le majordome souffler mon souhait au chef d'orchestre.

- **_« L'art est le plus beau des mensonges » !_** murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Ceci était des paroles de Debussy. Je n'en revenais pas. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon épaule dénudée, ce qui m'envoya des frisons de bien être dans tout le corps. Quoi ? Non. Je devais arrêter avec mes hormones et Edward.

Le chef d'orchestre se tourna vers nous et salua avant d'entamer Clair de lune.

- **_« Être supérieur aux autres n'a jamais représenté un grand effort si l'on n'y joint pas le beau désir d'être supérieur à soi-même »,_** lui répondis-je sur le même ton en me penchant vers lui.

- **_Vous m'épatez Mademoiselle Swan. Vraiment !_** susurra-t-il posant un baiser sur ma joue.

Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Léna se leva de son siège, furieuse. Ce que je pouvais comprendre !

Edward ne s'en formalisa pas, sous le petit sourire de sa mère et de sa grand-mère. Je sais… il mettait son plan en marche. Il allait me nommer au titre de gagnante. Il devait sûrement avoir des attentions programmées à mon égard. Que tout le monde sache pourquoi il m'avait choisie.

* * *

_**Alors ? prêtes pour la suite ! **_

_**Edward mérite toujours d'être envoyer a la guerre ? de recevoir une bonne leçon de Bella ? D'Emmett ? **_

_**Allez faites nous part de vos esprits pervers lol**_

_**Val' et Sab ! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ou bonjour suivant l'heure ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ...**

** il a mis du temps mais entre l'écriture, la relecture, la correction et... nos vies en dehors des Fanfics ... lol**

**le temps à filer entre nos doigts ! **

**nous espérons que ce chapitre vous ravira... **

**et si un rapprochement s'opérer ? **

**allez bonne lecture **

**gros bisoussssssss**

**Val et Sab !**

**;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Retour chez les Swan**

Lorsqu'on sortit du théâtre, j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux et des mélodies plein la tête. Il devait être dix heures du soir et nous n'avions pas vu Léna sur notre passage, ce qui m'étonnait un peu. De surcroit, une magnifique Volvo, gris métallisé, nous attendait près de la limousine. Mon charmant cousin m'embrassa sur la joue comme si de rien n'était et donna les clés à Edward à quelques pas de moi.

- **_Tu vas littéralement craquer pour mon frère_**, murmura Alice à mon oreille.

- **_Quoi ?_** m'aventurai-je complètement perdue.

Edward choisit ce moment pour attraper ma main dans la sienne et la serrer légèrement. Il embrassa sa sœur et me guida vers la Volvo, normalement.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _**demandai-je surprise par un tel comportement.

- **_Je tiens toujours parole Isabella. _**

- **_Tu peux m'expliquer ? _**

- **_Monte !_** fit-il ouvrant la portière passagère et attendant que je prenne place.

Les photographes nous prirent pour cible, une fois que la famille royale fut dans la limousine.

- **_Bella… je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer ton nouveau jeu, là,_** scanda-t-il me poussant dans le véhicule.

Où était donc parti le charmant jeune homme du théâtre ? Il claqua la porte derrière moi et fit le tour du véhicule pour venir se poster derrière le volant.

- **_Edward… où m'emmènes-tu ?_** m'alarmai-je réalisant que nous n'allions pas au palais.

- **_Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?_** S'étonna-t-il enfin.

- **_Non,_** grognai-je alors qu'un satané sourire sexy trônait sur son visage.

Il fit le silencieux tout le long du trajet. Au bout d'un moment, je repérai l'environnement.

- **_Tu m'emmènes chez moi ?_** chuchotai-je le cœur prêt à faire des cabrioles dans ma poitrine.

- **_La soirée était magnifique, j'en ai profité pour demander à Grand-mère de nous autoriser cette petite sortie. _**

- **_Elle a dit oui… pour de vrai,_** m'émerveillai-je.

- **_Oui,_** sourit-il prenant un virage à droite, dans quelques minutes nous pourrions apercevoir ma maison.

Il se stationna devant la maison et coupa le moteur.

- **_Ton père a été prévenu. Il nous attend à l'arrière avec Sam et deux autres gardes. Ta mère et ta sœur ne savent pas que tu viens. _**

- **_Merci !_** dis-je, vraiment touchée.

- **_Allons les rejoindre,_** murmura-t-il ouvrant déjà sa portière.

J'en fis autant et allai récupérer sa main pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'au jardin. Il se laissa faire, mais parut quelque peu tendu. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

Je vis enfin mon père et Sam discutant comme de vieux amis. Cette vision fut des plus étranges. Sam adressa un signe de tête à Charlie et ce dernier écrasa sa cigarette en se tournant vers moi.

- **_Depuis quand tu fumes ?_** m'écriai-je stupéfaite.

- **_Euh…_**

Charlie se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il n'était visiblement pas prévu de me mettre au courant.

- **_Maman le sait ?_** quémandai-je croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- **_Bell' …_** commença-t-il alors qu'on entendit le rire somptueux d'Edward.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sam pour le rejoindre. Je lançai un regard peu amène à ce dernier.

- **_Puis, d'abord … pourquoi tu me sautes pas dessus comme les autres ?_** s'époumona-t-il.

- **_Les autres_** **_?_** répétai-je perdu.

- **_Les autres filles qui n'ont pas vu leur père depuis longtemps,_** bougonna-t-il.

- **_Je… désolée !_** marmonnai-je haussant les épaules, ce qui fit rire encore plus le Prince. **_C'est bon, tu peux partir,_** lui dis-je me retournant vers lui.

- **_Euh… je ne crois pas !_**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer sans toi… ordre de sa majesté, _**reprit-il tout sourire.

Merde, il allait donc rentrer chez moi.

Papa s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras avec lenteur et délicatesse. Il n'était pas très fervent des câlins, même si de temps en temps nous y avions droit.

- **_Tu m'as manqué, Bell' _**!

- **_Toi aussi papa ! _**couinai-je nichant mon visage dans son cou.

La porte près de nous s'ouvrit et deux gars costaux en sortirent, maman sur les talons.

- **_Si vous avez encore faim ou soif… juste entrez et servez-vous. Charlie vous donne…_**

Elle s'arrêta net en me voyant dans les bras de son mari. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis vint nous rejoindre. Je me retrouvais en sandwich entre Renée et Charlie, très classe.

- **_Bonsoir Prince Edward,_** entendis-je dire gentiment Elisa lancé depuis la maison.

- **_Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan,_** roucoula-t-il en administrant une petite révérence.

Maman me lâcha aussitôt et papa en fit de même.

- **_Prince Edward. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir chez nous. Je suis désolée… votre venue était…_**

- **_Imprévue,_** rigolai-je à moitié.

Maman me lança un petit regard en biais, histoire de me dire d'être gentille avec lui. J'avoue qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Grâce à lui, j'avais droit à une fin de soirée avec ma famille. Elisa vint m'attraper par le bras et me tira à l'intérieur, les parents s'occupant ainsi du Prince.

- **_J'ai un truc génial à te montrer, _**me dit-elle surexcitée, me poussant pratiquement sur le seul fauteuil du salon. Les autres prirent place sur le divan, sauf papa qui préféra rester debout.

Voir Sam assit près du Prince me fit froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, le protocole n'était plus de rigueur ici. Elisa revient dans la salle avec une guitare. Depuis quand jouait-elle de la guitare ?

- **_Y a le nouveau voisin qui m'a apprit à jouer de la guitare ! _**m'apprit-elle timidement.

- **_Quel voisin ? _**m'enquis-je surprise.

- **_Euh… celui en bas de la ruelle, _**soupira maman. **_Il lui offre des cours de musique et à la place Charlie lui répare sa voiture._**

Sam arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, mais ne dit mot.

- **_Alors écoute, et tu me dis si tu reconnais la musique ! _**reprit ma sœur tout gaiement.

Elle se concentra puis se lança. Les quelques notes tournaient en boucle et enfin je repérais le rythme et ladite chanson. Elle s'arrêta en tirant la langue.

- **_Euh… nirvana ?_** murmurai-je craintivement.

- **_Come As You Are,_** termina Edward pour moi. **_Tu joues plutôt bien pour un début. _**

- **_C'est difficile !_** rigola-t-elle. **_J'ai eu droit à deux heures en début de semaine alors…_**

Elle haussa les épaules tandis qu'Edward tendait la main pour récupérer l'instrument. Il commença à jouer quelques notes.

- **_Euh… c'est lui qui te l'a accordée ?_** grimaça-t-il en bougeant les espèces de crochets en haut de l'instrument.

- **_Ouais,_** souffla-t-elle timidement.

Ed' ne rajouta aucun mot et commença à jouer de la guitare naturellement. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré. Ses mains bougeaient sur la guitare avec aisance et simplicité. Je reconnus immédiatement la mélodie. I'm Yours de Jason Mraz. Ma petite sœur la reconnut également et commença à chanter lentement et très bas les 'il finit, on applaudit le Prince tout sourire.

- **_Y a longtemps que je n'ai pas joué de la guitare, _**sourit-il un peu gêné.

- **_C'était très beau, _**murmura maman très impressionnée.

- **_Merci… normalement je suis plutôt pianiste. À l'occasion je vous ferai écouter,_** débita-t-il en reposant l'instrument près de la table base.

Ma sœur était visiblement enchantée par cette idée et je dois avouer que moi également. Je savais que le prince pratiquait le piano et plutôt bien suivant les dires de ses amis et de sa famille. Or, je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre.

- **_Vous avez faim ? _**se renseigna Renée au bout d'un long silence, complètement tournée vers notre principal invité.

- **_Quelque chose de léger, _**fit ce dernier me lançant un petit regard en coin.

- **_Je vais faire un tour du pâté de maison, _**décréta alors Sam me lançant un petit clin d'œil. **_Et surtout, cacher la magnifique voiture stationnée devant la maison,_** rigola-t-il.

Edward attrapa ses clés dans sa poche de pantalon et les lança simplement à mon garde du corps. Étrange qu'il me laisse seule, réalisai-je une fois qu'il fut dehors. Papa alluma alors la télévision et entama la seconde mi-temps d'un match de baseball.

- **_Comment vont Sue et Amun ? _**Questionnai-je à mon père alors que ma mère déposait devant nous un saladier empli de différents fruits, du café et des petits gâteaux.

- **_Très bien. Ils sont contents que Seth soit de retour et surtout qu'il garde un œil sur toi !_**

- **_Il n'est pas … il s'occupe d'Edward,_** marmonnai-je.

- **_Vous parlez des parents de Seth ? _**demanda ce dernier comme si de rien n'était.

- **_Oui,_** sifflai-je peu désireuse qu'il entre dans la conversation.

- **_J'aime bien Seth, _**sourit-il. **_Enfin… avant j'avais Sam, mais on me l'a volé et je crois qu'il ne veut plus de moi,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Normal avec ton sale caractère, _**grognai-je oubliant mes bonnes résolutions.

Papa s'étouffa pratiquement en recrachant son café et maman porta sa main à sa bouche stupéfaite de ma façon de parler face au Prince.

- **_Désolé !_** bredouillai-je devenant aussi rouge que la pomme devant moi.

- **_En fait… je veux bien revenir,_** dit calmement Sam reprenant place à côté de mon père. **_Votre fille est épuisante !_** dit-il à mes parents.

- **_Je sais,_** soupira papa.

- **_Ben, je crois que nous allons rentrer,_** fis-je douchée. **_Et demain nous irons courir et nager._** continuai-je en direction de Sam qui se ratatina sur son divan.

- **_Euh… _**

Edward se racla la gorge comme pour se donner du courage.

- **_En fait… on dort ici,_** grimaça-t-il.

On se tourna tous vers lui face à cette révélation. Dormir ici ? J'allais vraiment passer la nuit chez moi ? Le paradis.

- **_Tu es sérieux ? _**questionnai-je le voyant ce lever et s'installer sur mon rebord de fauteuil.

- **_Ouais, _**souffla-t-il. **_Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sur ?_** continua-t-il en direction de Renée toute heureuse.

- **_Absolument pas, votre Majesté ! _**

- **_Edward,_** reprit-il un petit sourire en coin. **_Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward ici. _**

- **_Merci, Edward,_** fit maman me servant une tasse de café.

Les garçons terminèrent de regarder le match et Elisa alla dans sa chambre finir un devoir. Edward n'avait pas bougé et de temps en temps je le surpris à caresser ma cuise et ma robe du bout des doigts. Je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs. Maman ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- **_Je crois que nous devrions aller dormir,_** scanda tout à coup Edward. **_Et nous changer,_** plaisanta-il pointant nos tenues.

- **_Je vais vous chercher une tenue_**, commença Charlie se levant et éteignant la télévision.

Sam en profita pour me faire un salut de la main et filer à l'extérieur.

- **_Nous allons vous laissez notre chambre. C'est la plus grande et la plus approprié à voter rang,_** déclara mon père, assez tendu.

- **_Ne soyez pas aussi formel avec moi. Je ne demande pas de traitement de faveur ici. On va partager sa chambre,_** enchaina Edward.

Ma mère qui venait malheureusement de récupérer les tasses sur la table base faillit tout faire tomber. Mon père avait les yeux grands écarquillés et la mâchoire ouverte. Il voulait vraiment ma mort !

- **_Oh… vous avez peur qu'il se passe quelques choses ?_** continua-t-il l'air de rien.

Je me tapai la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Comment arrivait-il à être si gentil et si imbécile en même temps ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il parlait à mes parents ?

- **_Ne vous en faites pas… j'ai promis à ma mère et ma grand-mère d'attendre le mariage pour consommer l'amour que j'ai pour votre fille,_** sourit-il.

D'accord ! Papa le regardait avec des yeux noirs près à le tuer et maman était sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Nous ne parlions jamais de sexualité chez nous. Encore moins de la mienne et surtout pas lorsque celle-ci impliquait leur prince et leur fille. Puis, de quel amour parlait-il ?

- **_Ok, c'est bon pour ce soir… on va aller dormir_**, dis-je sautant sur mes pieds.

Je pris Edward par le bras fortement et le tirai pour qu'il me suive. Il se laissa faire.

- **_Bonne nuit, je vous aime !_** criai-je montant les escaliers.

Rien en retour. Ils devaient être plus que sonner les pauvres. Je jetai un regard noir au stupide prince qui gravitait autour de moi, alors qu'on rentrait dans ma chambre. Elle était identique à mes souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé. Elisa entra quelques secondes après nous, un cahier d'exercices dans les mains.

- **_Enfin tu montes_**, soupira-t-elle soulagée. **_Tu crois que tu peux m'aider ?_** poursuivit-t-elle timidement comme si de rien était.

Elle devait être surement trop intimidée face au prince.

- **_Bien sûr ma puce. C'est quoi comme matière ?_** dis-je tout en tapotant le coin du lit près de moi.

- **_Du français. En fait, je dois à partir de ce texte, ressortir les informations des personnages. Papa m'a un peu expliqué avant que tu arrives… mais… _**

- **_Tu ne comprends rien,_** rigolai-je.

Elisa grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Edward. Ce dernier vint se mettre derrière moi sur le lit, ce qui me surprit et m'inquiéta un peu.

- **_Je ne vais rien faire de mal !_** murmura-t-il lentement.

Je crois qu'il commençait un peu trop à me connaitre, lui.

- **_D'accord, Elisa. C'est simple dans ce texte tu dois chercher des indices sur les personnages. _**

- **_Mais y en a trop !_** se plaignit-elle.

- **_Des indices concrets, _**ajouta Edward à mon étonnement. **_Comme par exemple : son identité. _**

- **_En clair, c'est le nom, le prénom, l'âge, le métier. Tu comprends ? _**

- **_Oui,_** murmura-t-elle tout en prenant des notes.

- **_Ensuite tu dois trouver des critères sur sa personnalité et son physique, _**décréta Edward toujours dans mon dos.

- **_S'il est grand, petit, gentil, méchant… et ses vêtements,_** ajoutai-je incertaine qu'elle comprenne tout le vocabulaire d'Edward, même si elle était une petite fille très intelligente. Le français était une langue assez complexe.

- **_Enfin, si la personne à un objet précis sur elle, ou un animal ou encore un ami_**, finit par dire Edward.

- **_Tu as compris ?_** demandai-je alors qu'elle venait de tout écrire.

- **_Je crois. Je peux te le montrer demain matin ? _**

- **_Bien sûr ! Avant l'école ? _**

- **_Oui… je vais travailler un peu. Maman m'a donner jusqu'à minuit. _**

- **_Alors, dépêche-toi !_** entendis-je Edward souffler un sourire dans la voix.

Elisa se leva du lit, m'embrassa sur la joue, me donna une accolade, puis regarda Edward du coin de l'œil.

- **_Merci pour ton aide !_** chuchota-t-elle baissant la tête.

- **_Un vrai plaisir jeune mademoiselle Swan_**, fit-il gentiment.

- **_Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'aime,_** glissa ma jeune sœur avant de sortir de la chambre, son cahier sous le bras.

- **_Elle est adorable_**, murmura Edward à mon oreille. **_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme elle ?_** continua-t-il assez curieux.

- **_J'étais comme elle_**, fis-je délicatement. **_Puis, tu grandis et tu comprends que la vie est difficile. _**

- **_Comme ?_** continua-t-il sans bouger.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou. C'était agréable. Étrangement, la vision de notre premier baiser à la piscine me revint en mémoire. La chaleur et le désir qui m'avaient envahie lors de notre baiser me donna chaud une nouvelle fois.

- **_Comme, comment payer les cours de danse de ma petite sœur ? Comment payer les courses de la semaine ? Comment offrir à Elisa des nouveaux habits ? Comment faire pour ne pas se faire expulser parce qu'on a quelques jours de paiement en retard ?_**

Edward ne dit mot durant un petit instant.

- **_Ce n'était pas à toi de gérer ce genre de chose_**, finit-il par dire presque torturer.

- **_Peut-être… mais nous sommes une famille solidaire. Je donnerais tout pour ma famille. _**

- **_Je sais… tu te sacrifie pour eux. Tu vas m'épouser pour eux. _**

Que répondre ? Il avait raison, mais pas entièrement. J'avais des sentiments nouveaux pour lui. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais j'en avais. C'était indéniable. La preuve, le sentir aussi proche de moi, me rendait toute chose. Puis, je m'étais rendu compte que nous n'étions pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Sûrement pour ça que nous nous comportions ainsi. J'avais des sentiments pour le Prince Edward… À quoi cela me servait-il ? À part à souffrir et le voir coller à cette Duchesse de Léna ?

- **_Ta chambre est plutôt sympa_**, dit-il se levant du lit.

Cela me procura un grand vide.

- **_Merci. _**

- **_Par contre nous allons avoir un gros problème !_** conclut-il portant sa main à son menton, l'air de réfléchir.

- **_Quel problème ?_** m'alarmai-je aussitôt.

- **_Ben… nous sommes deux_**, susurra-t-il me regardant droit dans les yeux. **_Et nous avons un lit simple. _**

Je me levai comme brulée du lit et portai mon attention sur lui. Putain. Voilà pourquoi mes parents étaient réticents. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail. Je crois que mon grand lit au palais m'avait retourné le cerveau.

- **_Je vais réfléchir à ça !_** fis-je plus pour moi-même. **_Laisse-moi juste aller prendre une douche. _**

- **_Je vous en prie ma chère, allez donc ! _**

Edward semblait complètement différent depuis quelques jours. Il était … gentil ? C'était possible ça ? Je veux dire gentil avec les autres oui… avec moi … peut sûr. En plus, il me taquinait et s'amusait presque avec moi. Il me charriait même assez souvent. Et ce soir au théâtre ? C'était génial. C'était peut-être un piège ?

Je ressortis de la douche en pyjama… mais sans solution. Il est vrai que j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à réfléchir à son comportement, plus qu'à comment faire pour cette nuit !

- **_J'ai trouvé la solution,_** déclara Edward, carrément allongé dans mon lit. La couverture lui revenant sous les aisselles.

Il était visiblement torse nu et je devais admettre que la vue était plus que délicieuse.

- **_Vraiment ?_** m'inquiétai-je lui faisant face les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

- **_Oui. Tu dors par terre,_** sourit-il.

Ben voilà, il était revenu notre Prince.

- **_Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? J'ai dormi dans ce lit durant 18 ans. C'est toi qui va dormir par terre. _**

- **_Ben voyons, moi j'ai dormi plus de 18 ans dans un lit aussi grand que cette chambre_**, continua-t-il tout sourire.

- **_Edward, je ne plaisante pas. _**

- **_Moi non plus. Puis, je suis un prince._**

- **_Et moi une future princesse et surtout une fille_**, persifflai-je.

Voilà, il arrivait à me faire réagir au quart de tour…

On frappa à la porte, j'eus juste le temps de me tourner dans cette direction, qu'Edward me tirait vers lui dans le lit. Un cri m'échappa malgré moi.

- **_Euh… tout ce passe bien ?_** demanda très mal à l'aise maman.

- **_Oui… merci encore de votre accueil Renée_**, fit Edward ses bras autour de ma taille, me tenant fermement devant lui.

- **_Vous voulez une autre couverture ?_** **_un coussin supplémentaire ? un autre lit ?_** débita-t-elle.

- **_Non. Nous allons être bien ainsi. Merci encore, à demain ! _**

Voilà, comment éjecter quelqu'un, pensai-je fortement. D'ailleurs, maman n'en mena pas large et fila hors de la chambre, sans me donner un regard. Que pouvait-elle faire contre un prince ?

- **_Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. _**

Il ne fit rien. Au contraire, il m'invita à prendre place avec lui sous la couette.

- **_Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Une nouvelle fois !_** soupira-t-il. **_Nous allons partager le lit. A moins que le sol te satisfasse ? _**

- **_Non, merci de ta proposition. _**

- **_Avec joie. _**

- **_En fait, t'es venu avec moi pour faire de ma vie un enfer. _**

- **_Pas vu, pas pris,_** dit-il simplement.

- **_Oh… très enfantin,_** lui révélai-je claquant ma langue.

- **_Que veux-tu ? tu es devenu le plus beau jouet de ma vie… et tu es celle qui pimente mon existence,_** murmura-t-il se collant encore plus à moi.

- **_Bien parfait. Fais comme bon te semble, mon prince au cœur de pierre. _**

Je me couchai davantage dans le lit, les jambes encore plus écartées et les bras le plus au large possible. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire. C'était ma maison, ma chambre, mon lit.

- **_Tu n'a pas de chance. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester en place alors tu auras du mal à dormir ! _**

Je me mis alors de côté opposé à lui. Fis ma place, puis me remis sur le dos quelques secondes. Enfin, je me positionnai sur le ventre.

Edward grogna contre moi, ce qui m'amusa encore plus. Je tirai la couverture vers moi et il fit de même de son côté. Nous devions ressembler ainsi à deux enfants se battant pour un jouet.

Nous nous étions battus durant presque une demi-heure. Puis, la fatigue avait pris place. Edward avait arrêté de tirer sur la couette, j'avais arrêté de gesticuler dans tout les sens. Il avait cessé de grogner et moi de l'insulter de « prince sans manière ». Cela aurait fait une bonne série télévisé.

N'empêche qu'il était trois heures du matin et que je ne dormais pas encore. Edward reposait sur le côté droit de son corps, me tournant ainsi le dos. Moi, j'étais sur le dos à regarder le plafond et un peu lui. C'était le second homme avec qui je partageais mon lit. Le premier était Seth, mon cousin d'amour. Quand il venait dormir à la maison, mes parents acceptaient qu'il partage mon lit. Nous ne devions avoir pas plus de dix ans à cette époque.

- **_Tu ne dors pas ?_** entendis-je Edward chuchoter dans le noir.

- **_Non. _**

Il se tourna vers moi. Malgré l'obscurité je pouvais apercevoir ses yeux. Edward me tourna à l' opposé de lui.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_** dis-je le plus bas possible vu l'heure.

- **_J'essaie de passer une bonne nuit et pour le moment c'est impossible vu la place et vu ton insomnie. _**

- **_Désolée,_** bredouillai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Nous étions complètement imbriquer l'un dans l'autre.

- **_Edward… _**

- **_Chut ! Dors. Je veux plus rien entendre jusqu'au réveil._**

- **_Je… _**

- **_Si tu dors… que tu la fermes et arrêtes de bouger… je promets d'être gentil avec toi. _**

- **_Vraiment_** ?

- **_Oui_**, grogna-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me convaincre de me laisser aller à ce « câlin » improvisé. Puis, faut dire que j'étais bien callée et au chaud du coup.

Edward était déjà réveillé lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse. C'était mal, je le savais… mais, j'étais trop bien pour bouger ou réagir.

- **_Léna va te tuer ! _**fis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres au bout d'un certain temps.

Edward souffla et caressa du bout des doigts mon épaule dénudée. Cela me surprit, mais je ne dis rien. C'était un moment fabuleux. J'espérais juste qu'il ne s'en serve pas contre moi par la suite.

- **_Ça t'arrive souvent d'ouvrir les yeux et de penser à la duchesse ?_** demanda-t-il simplement.

- **_C'est la première fois_**, réalisai-je.

Je souris de bien être, il dut le sentir parce qu'il me sera plus contre lui.

- **_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me réveiller avec Isabella Swan dans les bras,_** souffla-t-il.

- **_Et moi… je n'aurais jamais pensé dormir dans ma chambre avec un Prince et mes parents juste à coté. _**

- **_D'accord,_** soupira-t-il. **_Tu gagnes cette manche. Bella ? _**

- **_Oui ?_** quémandai-je devant sa voix sérieuse.

C'est bon nous y étions. Là où le Prince charmant redevient le vilain petit canard du royaume.

- **_Ton père… il ne m'aime pas beaucoup je crois !_** fit-il alors qu'un rire me prit.

- **_Non. Il aime et respecte la famille royale_**, lui dis-je en retour. **_C'est juste que mon père voie en toi aussi la personne qui va me voler à eux._**

- **_Te voler ? _**

- **_C'est une façon de parler. En clair, tu vas épouser leur fille et l'emmener loin. _**

- **_Oh !_** réalisa-t-il enfin. **_C'est pour ça les regards noirs et les paroles froides ! _**

- **_Ouais,_** souris-je. **_Mon père me voit encore comme bébé Swan et il le supporte assez mal. _**

- **_On va se la jouer cool aujourd'hui. Pas besoin de donner plus de raison à ton père de me détester. _**

Edward avait donc peur de mon père ? Pourquoi ? Après un long moment, on décida de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Edward enfila un jean simple et une chemise noire. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à croire que j'avais dormi avec lui.

Maman avait préparé des tonnes de choses appétissantes pour le petit déjeuner. Des crêpes, des gaufres, des pancakes, du chocolat chaud, du thé, du café… elle avait vidé les placards pour lui. J'espérais qu'il remarquerait le geste et féliciterait maman. Mais, il ne fit rien. Ce qui me pinça le cœur.

- **_Merci maman_**, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. **_Ça a l'air délicieux. _**

- **_Oh… moins qu'au palais… j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. _**

Edward regarda la table avec toutes les choses et finit par remarquer.

- **_Vous en faites pas, Renée… nous ne sommes pas difficiles. Puis, ces crêpes ont l'air délicieuses. _**

Il me sourit et instinctivement je lui rendis. Il avait changé. Puis, je réalisai qu'on n'avait pas été méchant l'un envers l'autre depuis hier. Et le pire… je n'en avais pas envie.

Ma petite sœur entra dans la pièce à son tour et vint me sauter au cou.

- **_Bonne anniversaire ma petite sœur chérie_**, clamai-je fièrement en la faisant tournoyer autour de moi.

- **_Je t'aime Bella. Très fort. _**

- **_Moi aussi, ma puce. _**

Elle me relâcha et alla s'installer sur sa chaise. Edward contourna la table et vint claquer un baiser bruyant sur la joue d'Elisa. Elle parut choquée et écarquilla les yeux.

- **_Bon anniversaire Elisa Swan !_** chantonna-t-il un large sourire sur le visage.

Est-ce que les extra terrestre avait enlevé le prince et l'avait remplacé par cet homme possédant un cœur et des manières ? Fort possible.

- **_Tu veux bien rester vivre ici ?_** demanda timidement Elisa à la surprise générale.

- **_Vivre ici_** ? murmura Edward. **_Pourquoi ?_**

Elle nous regarda un par un, comme pour jauger la situation puis se lança.

- **_Bella rigole, maman fait des supers bon repas avec plein de choses et papa … il ne bougonne pas et reste avec nous !_** dit-elle d'une traite.

Voilà, on va passer pour la méchante famille Adams.

- **_Je promets de venir te voir, quand je le peux,_** lâcha Edward à notre grande stupéfaction.

- **_Vrai de vrai ?_** s'écria Elisa levant les bras en l'air comme lors d'une victoire.

- **_Oui, promis !_** rigola-t-il.

J'espère juste qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse. Ce qui n'allait surement pas être le cas.

- **_En attendant, que dirais-tu d'ouvrir tes cadeaux,_** suggéra maman afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi avec le commentaire d'Elisa.

- **_Oui !_**

- **_Tiens_**, fit papa en lui tendant un petit paquet.

- **_Oh,_** lâcha-t-elle. **_Une inscription à l'école de musique ! Merci papa, maman !_**

- **_Et ça c'est de ma part à moi_**, dis-je doucement.

- **_Merci, Bella,_** répondit-elle en me faisant un gros câlin.

Je lui avais offert un télescope afin qu'elle puisse assouvir sa passion des étoiles. Heureusement que Sam et Edward avait pensé à récupérer mon cadeau dans ma chambre au Palais.

- **_Et maintenant le mien,_** intervint Edward.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé de papier doré. Elle l'ouvrit et lui sauta au cou. Très surpris, il resta une seconde les bras le long du corps ne sachant comment réagir, puis il la serra doucement contre lui enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. J'eus pendant un bref instant la vision du père qu'il ferait dans quelques années.

- **_De quoi s'agit-il,_** interrogea maman.

- **_C'est un secret Madame Swan,_** répondit à sa place le prince. **_Ne chercher pas à savoir pour l'instant, elle vous le dira quand elle sera prête._**

Je souris et secouai la tête, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore. Il s'en aperçut et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- **_Tu voudrais bien savoir, n'est-ce pas ?_** chuchota-t-il rieur. **_Mais tu ne sauras pas !_**

- **_Je ne suis pas sûre que de le savoir me mettrait de bonne humeur, à voir cette petite lueur dans tes yeux. On va donc dire qu'Elisa me le dira quand elle le voudra._**

J'entendis alors ma sœur rire aux éclats et le prince la rejoignit. Un sentiment de pur bien-être et de tendresse m'envahit à cet instant. Était-ce ça, le bonheur ?

* * *

**Alors? alors? **  
**que pensez vous de cette visite surprise chez les Swan ? **  
**et du père de Bella ? **  
**d'Edward qui devient "gentil et attentionner" ?**

**au week prochain pour le chapitre 12 !**  
** bonne semaineeeeeeee à voussssss**  
**Val' et Sab**

**ps : comme d'hab un extrait offert (oublier pas de laisser des messages avec votre compte) bise**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon dimanche à vous ! **

**voici la suite des aventures magnifiques d'un prince arrogant et d'une roturière au caractère de feu... **

**quand amitié, amour, argent et faux semblant ce mêle ça donne un contes de fée pas tout à fait comme les autres ! **

**bonne lecture et a très vite...**

**ps : merci à celle que j'ai pas pu répondre cette semaine par manque de temps ou manque d'email... **

**a très vite ... **

**Amicalement, Val' et Sab !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Anniversaire Royale**

**_Point de vue Isabella Bella_**

On retourna au palais pour prendre une douche, et nous changer. Nous savions par des gardes que Léna avait dû partir pour l'université avant nous. En fait, nous avions presque deux heures de retard sur le planning. Est j'aimais ça.

Je mis rapidement mes vêtements. Dehors le temps changé vite. Bientôt, nous serions en hiver et cela commencé à se ressentir. De plus, j'étais de bonne humeur surement pour ça que je ressemblais à une bucheronne. Un petit rire me prit en imaginant la tête d'Edward et des autres quand ils me verraient ainsi. J'avais un Jean Slim couleur framboise, une chemise longue a carreau bleu et rouge, veste marron sans manche, les boots qu'Alice m'avait offerte durant notre derrière shopping et mes grosses mitaines au poignet. J'avais vraiment rien de sexy la dedans.

Je fis une queue de cheval et sortie de mes apparentements sans prendre le temps de me maquiller. Sam me suivit sans dire un mot, jusqu'à la voiture.

- **_J'aurais peut-être dû récupérer une hache !_** Dit-il joueur au bout d'un moment.

Je ris en entrant dans la voiture. Un hoquet de stupeur sortie quand je vis Edward entrer à ma suite.

- **_On est plus qu'en retard et ma voiture est déjà parti avec Jasper._** M'expliqua-t-il simplement.

- **_Oh !_**

Laurent démarra sans plus tarder. Edward récupéra ma main dans la sienne et traça des cercles avec son pouce.

- **_On doit parler d'une chose._** Murmura Edward craintivement**_. Cette nuit, c'était juste parfait… mais, je crois que…_**

- **_Personne ne doit savoir !_** Terminais-je pour lui. **_Je sais, et je pense que c'est le mieux pour le moment._**

- **_Merci._** souffla-t-il serrant ma main plus fort. **_Je sais que la situation risque d'être difficile, mais elle sera moins pire que si Léna apprend que nous avons dormit ensemble et que… _**

Il souffla tout l'air dans ses poumons. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état.

- **_Edward détresse un peu… je promets de ne rien dire à personne de cette soirée !_**

Je retirais ma main de la sienne et commença une conversation avec Laurent ignorant le regard du prince sur moi. Lorsqu'on arriva à l'université Sam m'ouvrit la porte et Seth me regarda de haut en bas avec insistance.

- **_Je croyais que tu avais exagérer…_** commença-t-il en direction de Sam. **_Mais, c'est vrai qu'on dirait _****_Guenièvre !_** Sourit-il tristement.

- **_Gueniève ?_** M'écriais-je. **_Et lui c'est surement le Roi Arthur._** Grommelais-je pointant Edward du pouce.

- **_De mauvaise humeur Swan Junior ?_** Rétorqua mon coussin un sourire en coin.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Ah… j'ai bien cru un instant que la soirée chez ton père c'était mal passé !_**

- **_Non._** Chuchotais-je pratiquement. **_Je vais en cours, je suis déjà en retard. _**

Edward se posta près de moi, alors que Sam et Seth restèrent à l'arrière. A cette heure-ci nous avions Anglais. La porte était toujours close et ce fut Edward qui se lança en tapant deux petit coup à la porte. Un « Entrer » ce fit entendre. Edward tourna la poignet et me fit signe d'entrer la première. Très galant, pensais-je alors. Ouais… mais cette fois-ci je m'en serais bien passé !

Plus de cent étudiants avaient le regard braqué sur nous. J'entendis Sam et Seth rire dans le couloir et je me dépêcher de fermer la porte une fois le prince dedans et de rejoindre ma chaise.

- **_Oh, prenait place Prince Edward._** Décréta la prof timidement.

Edward chercha une chaise des yeux près de moi, mais j'étais assise entre plusieurs parfaits inconnus. Je pouvais le voir se faire violence pour rejoindre une chaise trois ranger derrière moi.

- **_Reprenez !_** Claqua sa voix sèchement.

Pas content, monsieur le Prince, souris-je intérieurement. L'heure sans nos amis respectif fut longue et presque sans intérêt. Lorsqu'on sortie enfin, Edward vint me rejoindre en quelques enjambés sous le regard plutôt appuyé de certaine filles.

- **_Tu as faim ?_** Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- **_Non, merci ! _**

- **_Tu veux aller boire un café ?_** Continua-t-il ignorant une fille blonde de grande taille, qui voulait un autographe.

- **_Euh… non._** souris-je. **_Ed' qu'est-ce que tu as ? _**

- **_Rien_**. Soupira-t-il. **_Je n'ai juste pas envie d'étudier aujourd'hui._**

Un rire me prit alors qu'il se renfrogner. C'était trop drôle.

- **_Tu te moque de ton Prince ? _**Trancha-t-il alors que nous coupions les jardins publics pour nous rendre en informatique. J'aimais bien ce cours, parce que j'étais avec Em', Jared et Jacob.

- **_Un peu. _**Murmurais-je lui tapotant l'épaule. **_Tu survivras, j'en suis certaine. _**

- **_Bella ! _**Me réprimanda-t-il. **_Ne joue pas avec des choses comme celle-ci. _**

- **_Quoi ? _**fis-je innocemment.

J'avais très bien remarqué que depuis hier, il me nommer « Bella » et non plus « Isabella » pour mon plus grand plaisir. Hier, nous avions passé un cap. Lequel, je ne savais pas encore, mais nous étions sur de nouvelle base lui et moi.

- **_Tu es comme les trois petits cochons réunis prêts à se faire manger par le grand loup !_** Rétorqua-t-il la voix joyeuse.

- **_Les trois petits cochons réunis ?_** M'irritais-je un peu. **_Ed' tu sais ce que je fais au grand méchant loup moi ?_** Dis-je récupérant une branche morte sur le sol.

Le regard du Prince s'illumina quelques secondes avant de redevenir sérieux. Quoi ? Déjà ?

- **_Hey toi ! Si tu me frappe avec ça tu iras en prison._** Lâcha-t-il retenant visiblement un fou rire alors que je levais le bâton au dessus de ma tête pour lui faire peur.

Sam leva les yeux en l'air et Seth se tapa le front de sa main. Quoi ? J'étais si mauvaise interprète que ça ?

- **_Parfait…_** dis-je au prince. **_Si je vais en prison, au moins je n'aurai plus à voir ta sale tête. _**

- **_Quoi ? Y a deux heures tu la trouver plutôt joli. _**

Seth arqua un sourcil dans notre direction, alors que Sam se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire plus fort.

- **_Ne me provoque pas Edward._** Murmurais-je. **_Tu oublie la conversation dans la voiture. _**

- **_Pose ce bâton !_** hurla-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

Il s'avança vers moi ce qui me fit reculer plus.

- **_Non._** Proclamais-je pliant les genoux.

Je devais avoir une position assez étrange puisque Sam n'arriva pas à garder son sérieux plus longtemps et s'écroula presque contre le mur de la faculté.

- **_Très bien. _**

Je vis Edward attraper une branche comme la mienne et la soulever dans ma direction.

- **_D'accord, c'était pour rire._** Marmonnais-je.

Contre lui, je ne faisais pas vraiment le poids. Nous en étions tous conscient. J'avais beau faire du sport à haute dose, Edward était un homme et un homme sportif.

- **_Viens ici._** Fit-il en avançant vers moi.

Plus je reculais, plus il avancer.

- **_Edward c'était pour rire. Lâche ça ! Je serais très gentille. _**

- **_Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de joue au chevalier ? _**

- **_Au mousquetaire je dirais._**

Piquer au vif, Ed' et moi lâchâmes nos bâtons. Emmett et Jacob se tenait devant les portes du bâtiment informatique et nous regardaient les bras croisé sur le torse. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ?

- **_Bon va en cours tu risque d'être en retard. _**

- **_Euh… oui. A ce soir !_** dis-je contournant le groupe qui venait d'arriver.

Edward fila à son heure de piano et moi je fus rejoint par mes deux amis plus que curieux. Dieu qu'elle allait être longue cette journée.

Il était pratiquement dix-huit heures. Dans quelques minutes, j'allais devoir rejoindre la piscine pour une heure de natation. Emmett m'accompagnait comme assez souvent. Une question sur le Prince et Léna mit la puce à l'oreille de ce bougre d'Emmett sur la nouvelle situation. En fait, je le questionner depuis presque une demi-heure. « Comment ce sont-il rencontré ? », « Depuis combien de temps sont-ils ensemble ? », « Pense-tu qu'il l'aime ? »…

- **_Bella… il c'est passé quelques choses avec Ed' ?_** Marmonna-t-il pas vraiment désireux de savoir la vérité.

De toute façon, j'avais promis à Edward de ne rien dire.

- **_Non._** dis-je simplement. **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas…_** commença-t-il timidement. **_Tu fais que de parler de lui et tu ne parle jamais de lui !_** Bredouilla-t-il assez étrangement.

- **_Emmett, je ne sais pas… des fois, j'ai l'impression que ma présence n'est pas normale._**

- **_Normale ? _**

- **_Oui… tu sais, je ne suis pas de la haute société. Puis, Edward avait Léna avant moi. _**

- **_Et alors ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas, mais vous tous… toi, Alice, Rose, Jacob et Jared… vous pensez tous que c'est Léna la méchante dans l'histoire ? Parce que vous ne l'aimez pas vraiment… ou même peut-être que c'est Edward ?_** lui dis-je timidement. **_Mais en vrai c'est moi la méchante ici_**.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Pourquoi notre futur princesse serait la méchante ?_** Sourit-il surement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_Léna est la petite amie d'Edward depuis le début. Il lui a même proposé de l'épouser._** Lui confiais-je.

- **_T'es sérieuse là ?_** bougonna-t-il. **_Le prince a proposé à Léna de l'épouser en dehors du protocole ?_**

- **_Oui. Bien avant que je n'entre au palais… que nous nous titillions lui est moi._** Souris-je timidement. **_De toute façon, Léna comprend le prince plus que quiconque. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble._**

- **_Bella !_** Commença-t-il.

- **_Non, écoute… ils se comprennent. On les même activités. De la même classe sociale. _**

- **_Je le conçois. _**

- **_Il forme un joli couple, ils sont compatibles. _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu vois… c'est moi qui les empêche de vivre leurs vies. C'est moi qui les sépare._**

- **_Je sais juste que Edward n'a jamais été aussi heureux et souriant que depuis que tu es au palais… tu crois que le peut de temps qu'il passe avec Léna le rend heureux ? _**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'est vrai que c'était de plus en plus rare de voir Léna et Edward ensemble, sauf lors des dinés au palais et à l'université. En classe, il s'installait avec nous et au palais, il passait son temps avec moi pour mes différents cours. Léna devait me détester, pensais-je.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis cette journée confidence avec Emmett. Et je n'avais qu'une envie : tuer la princesse Alice et tant pis si je passais le reste de mes jours dans un cachot, oubliée de tous !

La robe que j'avais sur le corps était un pur scandale ! Une invitation à la luxure ! Et elle voulait que je descende ainsi vêtue pour la fête donnée en l'honneur de son frère. Plutôt mourir que de paraître aussi peu habillée dans le grand hall d'honneur ! Edward avait déjà décidé de faire de moi la future princesse et je n'étais pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir remarqué la petite lueur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux quand il assistait à mes séances de natation ou de course avec Sam. Innocente oui, idiote non ! Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à le provoquer ce soir. Il allait user du fait qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et je refusais d'être une partie du cadeau.

Je tentai encore une fois d'apercevoir l'effet que donnait cette robe, mais je ne pus que constater mon impuissance. Alice avait fait enlever tous les miroirs de plein pied ne me laissant qu'un minuscule miroir ovale, juste suffisant pour voir mon visage. Un énième grognement m'échappa quand elle ouvrit la porte, suivie par un valet qui portait une psyché. J'allais enfin pouvoir me regarder. Une fois la glace en place, je me déplaçai pour être face à elle. Un hoquet de stupeur m'échappa. Je ne pouvais croire ce que je voyais. Une jeune femme magnifique parée d'une robe à faire tomber tous les mâles de la soirée me faisait face. La robe, qu'Alice avait fait modifier depuis la première fois que l'avais vue, possédait maintenant des lanières qui faisaient le tour de mes épaules pour venir se fixer sur mes flancs. Une fine lanière de velours vert avait été ajouté et les reliait l'une à l'autre. La peau de mon dos, largement dénudé, était visible jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Le tissu, mélange de velours vert sombre et légère mousseline, rebrodée de feuilles d'un vert délicat et de délicates branches dans les tons marron, se moulait mes hanches. Le devant plus court que le derrière ondoyait autour de les jambes. Je gémis de honte. J'avais l'impression d'être nue. Et je détestais cela. Je savais que tous les regards seraient fixés sur moi pour deux raisons : j'étais une des concurrentes à la course au trône, favorite de la reine, et je portais une robe scandaleusement sexy !

- **_Alice,_** murmurai-je torturée**_. Je ne peux pas porter cela ! Tout le monde va penser que je me vends et que mon unique but est de séduire le prince afin de l'attirer dans mon lit pour gagner cette fichue couronne !_**

- **_Et alors ?_** protesta-t-elle. **_Tous les moyens sont bons pour lui faire comprendre que Léna n'est pas digne de lui ! Y compris exhiber ton corps parfait au vu et au su de tous. Cela devrait le faire réagir et s'il ne comprend le pourquoi de sa réaction, je me ferai une joie de le lui expliquer !_**

- **_Alice ! je …, enfin, ce n'est pas moi, ça !_**

- **_Bella ! Cette robe est on ne peut plus décente ! Crois-tu que ma mère t'aurait autorisée à la porter sinon ? _**

- **_Tu devrais faire confiance à ma fille,_** intervint la princesse Esmée qui avait profité de la porte restée ouverte pour entrer à son tour. **_Tiens, voilà qui ira à merveille avec,_** ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un écrin de cuir ocre.

- **_Merci,_** soufflai-je intimidée comme à chaque fois par sa grâce et son élégance.

Sa robe en soie sauvage d'un or intense mettait merveilleusement en valeur ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux caramel. Elle me sourit doucement et m'incita à ouvrir son présent.

- **_Oh !_** fis-je en reconnaissant la parure**_. Je ne peux porter une telle œuvre, Votre Altesse ! la parure du Tigre ne se doit d'être portée que par une princesse !_**

- **_Faux, ma chère Bella. La parure du Tigre doit être portée par toutes femmes lui donnant la possibilité de mettre sa splendeur en évidence. Et sur toi, cela sera le cas. Ses pierres taillées dans l'œil de Tigre et les diamants qui les illuminent scintilleront sur ta peau et rappelleront tes yeux. Vous êtes faites pour aller ensemble elle et toi. Tourne-toi maintenant que je te l'accroche._**

Je fis donc demi-tour et présentai mon dos à la princesse. Elle positionna le collier d'or, diamants et œil de tigre sur ma gorge et, après avoir verrouillé le fermoir, me tendit les boucles ainsi que le bracelet assortis.

- **_Regarde-toi !_** chuchota-t-elle. **_Tu es somptueuse ! Edward ne peut que faire le bon choix !_**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, la gorge nouée, dans l'incapacité de lui révéler qu'il avait déjà fait son choix. Edward avait choisi depuis le début sans tenir compte de mon avis ou de mes sentiments. Cependant, ses derniers avaient changé depuis le début de toute cette affaire. Edward avait voulu faire de Léna sa maîtresse… Etais-ce toujours d'actualité ?

- **_Allons-y_**, réussis-je à articuler au bout de plusieurs secondes.

- **_Oui, il est temps_**, s'enthousiasma Alice. **_J'ai hâte de voir la tête de mon frère quand il te verra. Et quand il remarquera que grand-mère a sorti le Tigre pour toi._**

Je gémis à nouveau et décidai de sortir avant qu'Alice ne sape mes nouvelles résolutions. Nous retrouvâmes le Prince Carlisle sur le palier et le compliment qu'il m'adressa me donna le courage de descendre l'escalier au bras de Sam. Pas question de risquer une chute et Edward ne pouvant donner son bras à nous deux, il avait été décidé que nos gardes du corps nous escorteraient jusqu'au hall d'accueil.

La vue des personnes déjà présentes me coupa le souffle. Ils étaient nombreux et leurs regards rivés vers le grand escalier prouvaient qu'ils attendaient notre venue. Ils espéraient certainement assister à une dispute entre les protagonistes du défi lancé par la reine à son petit-fils. Ils en seraient pour leurs frais. En effet, et même si la Duchesse m'exaspérait au plus haut point, ma mère m'avait éduquée dans le respect de la royauté et des convenances. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi nous avions droit à cette éducation mais aujourd'hui, je l'en remerciais. Elle me permettait de discuter politique et gestion économique avec les Princes Carlisle et Edward et de soutenir une discussion animée avec la reine ou la Princesse Esmée sans perdre mon sang-froid. La seule personne qui parvenait à me mettre hors de moi était le Prince Edward, mais je faisais des efforts et je m'améliorais. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de parvenir à ses fins. Mais je dois dire que depuis « notre nuit », il n'avait pas cherché à me pousser dans mes retranchements.

Je respirai un grand coup en arrivant au bas des marches. Les regards étaient rivés sur nous et sur la parure que je portais. Après avoir salué comme il se doit notre reine, je quittai la famille royale pour partir à la recherche d'Emmett, Jacob et les autres. Étant des intimes du prince, ils devaient certainement se trouver quelque part dans ces pièces. Alors que mon regard parcourait le petit salon, je croisai le regard de Léna. Si des yeux avaient eu le pouvoir de tuer, je serais décédée dans la minute. Elle m'incendiait littéralement. Et son expression devint encore plus mauvaise quand elle avisa à la fois la parure que je portais et la personne qui vint se placer à ma droite.

- **_Monsieur le Duc,_** saluai-je Jasper. **_Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer en ces lieux._** Dis-je d'une voix de haute société.

- **_Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chère Mademoiselle Swan._** répondit-il en s'inclinant galamment sur ma main. **_Je vois avec plaisir que notre reine a sorti une parure spéciale pour vous. Et je dois avouer que celle-ci vous va à ravir. Elle met vos yeux et votre teint en valeur. _**

- **_Je t'en prie, arrête,_** soufflai-je très mal à l'aise et sentant mes joues chauffer.

- **_Le protocole, ma chère,_** chuchota-t-il en plaçant mes doigts sur son bras. **_Le protocole. Pas moyen d'y échapper ce soir._**

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Il me guida dans la pièce et me présenta de nombreuses personnes dont j'essayai de retenir à la fois le nom et le titre. Le prince avait également invité des amis à lui de différent pays qui me regardait comme si j'étais le dessert du soir. Jasper dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il précisa à ses hommes que j'étais l'une des prétendent a la couronne et surement la prochaine épouse d'Edward. Ne voulant pas voir leurs réactions à cette annonce, je parcourais des yeux l'immense salle. Je croisai à mis chemin, le regard d'Emmett et celui-ci manœuvra pour me rejoindre. Il arriva assez rapidement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je lui souris, quand il se posta à nos côtés.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan !_** Souffla-t-il me regardant de bas en haut. **_Vous êtes à couper le souffle. _**

- **_Monsieur McCarty, vous êtes très séduisant dans votre costume également._** Murmurais-je à mon tour.

- **_Dois-je vous rappeler que vous me devez deux danses ?_** M'informa-t-il mutin.

- **_Je tiens toujours paroles, Emmett._** Ripostais-je, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Ce fut à cet instant, que je remarquai que la princesse Alice nous observait avec une pointe d'envie. Je vis que son regard était surtout posé sur le duc Jasper et lui adressai un signe de la main, l'invitant à venir se joindre à notre groupe. Ce qu'elle fit sans le moindre retard. La discussion entre nous quatre s'engagea sur les risques que la tension qui perdurait entre certaines nations africaines risquaient à long terme de provoquer des dérèglements économiques importants. Ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter les économistes de la reine. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le Prince Carlisle nous rejoignit que je réalisai que Jasper et Emmett avaient consciemment choisi ce thème. Les personnalités proches de nous avaient entendu et analyser nos échanges. Ce qui leurs avait permis de se forger une opinion sur mes connaissances ainsi que sur mes compétences en manière de gestion internationale. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou au contraire me fâcher contre mes amis. Mon dilemme fut écourté par la voix aigre de la duchesse à quelques pas de moi. Elle venait de se retourner violemment et le plateau tenu par Angela s'était renversé sur sa robe. Robe qui était largement plus indécente que la mienne.

- **_Mais enfin, espèce d'idiote ! Ne peux-tu regarder où tu mets tes pieds ? Quelle gourde ! À cause de toi ma robe est fichue ! je vais faire en sorte que tu quittes immédiatement ce palais et que tu aies toutes les difficultés du monde à retrouver du travail !_**

Je vis les yeux d'Angela se remplir de larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir. Je remarquai qu'Edward s'approchait, mais que le conte de je ne sais plus quoi, le retint. Je soufflai et décidai de m'en mêler. Après tout, Angela était ma servante et était devenue une amie, une alliée dans ce château immense et inhospitalier ! J'arrivai juste à temps pour voir la main de Léna se lever, prête à gifler la jeune fille. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'injustice et la violence étaient deux choses que je ne supportais pas. Je bloquai son bras au dernier moment.

Elle parut choquée quelques secondes, mais ce reprit très vite en posant son regard furieux sur moi.

- **_Toi,_** siffla-t-elle. **_Comment oses-tu poser la main sur moi ? Toi, la roturière ?_**

- **_Je te prierai de ne pas lever la main sur ma servante. Elle n'est ici que pour aider. Et si tu avais été vigilante, tu aurais remarqué qu'il y avait des serveurs partout et éviter de faire de grands gestes démesurés ce soir ! Comment peux-tu envisager de lever la main sur une personne de surcroit ?_** M'indignais-je.

- **_De quoi te mêles-tu sale intrigante ! Tu es bien digne de cette fille ! Aussi peu à votre place l'une que l'autre ! _**

Son visage était rouge et les traits durcissent. Elle n'avait rien d'une jeune fille digne de la haute société.

- E**_t puis-je savoir ce que tu considères comme étant notre place ?_** repris-je la poussant dans ses retranchements afin qu'elle montre à cette bonne société à laquelle elle était si fière d'appartenir, la langue de vipère qu'elle était.

- **_La porcherie évidemment !_** nous cingla-t-elle méprisante comme jamais. **_Et encore ! Les cochons de mon père sont mieux éduqués que vous !_**

Je sentis Emmett et Jasper se tendre à mes côtés, Angela hoqueta de honte et Alice retint son souffle. Elle commençait à bien me connaitre et se doutait que je ne laisserais pas passer l'insulte. Ma famille n'aurait pas été concernée, j'aurais tourné les talons sans autre commentaire. Mais laisser sous-entendre que ma mère ne m'avait pas donné une bonne éducation, je ne pouvais pas.

- **_Je pense qu'effectivement tu es la mieux placée pour reconnaitre des truies_**, murmurai-je, m'approchant jusqu'à être tout près de son oreille. **_Dans la mesure où tu en es une toi-même !_**

Un glapissement lui échappa et, avant que je ne puisse faire le plus petit pas en arrière, sa main vint frapper ma joue avec une force incroyable. Je sentis les larmes affleurer et fermer les paupières pour les retenir et calmer l'envie d'agir de même qui m'étreignait. Maman aurait été horrifiée si je m'étais abaissée à cette extrémité. Une fois calmée, je rouvris les yeux et tombai sur une scène digne des meilleurs vaudevilles ! Un garçon, que je ne connaissais ni D'Eve, ni d'Adam, retenait Léna par la taille, qui semblait décidée à en découdre avec moi, Emmett et Jasper, chacun d'un côté de moi, étaient prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre mouvement et Alice oscillait entre le fou rire et la crise d'hystérie. Et le Prince Edward se tenait debout entre nous deux, tout en fixant son regard froid sur Léna.

Ce fut cette réaction qui me surprit, sans réellement le faire. Edward avait déjà laissé tomber quelques allusions quand à sa déconvenue fasse au comportement peu distingué de Léna. Et je me doutais qu'il était surtout trop fier pour avouer de suite ses erreurs. Malgré notre rapprochement ses derniers temps et notre nuit chez mes parents, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait prendre partie pour moi, contre elle. Le temps faisait cependant son œuvre et il réalisait qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une future reine. Ce qui était loin d'arranger mes affaires !

- **_Léna,_** gonda-t-il férocement. **_Il me semble que tu t'es suffisamment donné en spectacle pour ce soir. Quitte cette soirée immédiatement ! Ta présence n'est plus souhaitée !_**

- **_Tu prends le parti de cette trainée ?_** s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire sardonique. **_Mon pauvre Edward, tu es tombé bien bas !_**

- **_Pour qui tu te prends ?_** Dit-il la mâchoire serré**_. N'oublie pas qui je suis. _**

- **_Pourquoi la défends-tu ?_** Continua-t-elle, ignorant son intervention**_. Elle n'est rien pour nous… juste une tache à effacer ! _**

- **_Il suffit !_** intervins-je calmement mais fermement, prenant modèle sur la voix de maman, quand elle devait gérer les conflits au sein de sa brigade. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'insulter sans rien faire. **_Monsieur, veuillez raccompagner cette jeune fille chez elle, avant que le service de protection ne s'en occupe, ce que serait certainement beaucoup plus humiliant. Quand elle aura repris ses esprits, qu'elle revienne au palais afin de présenter ses excuses à la reine et à leurs Altesses le Prince Carlisle, la Princesse Esmée et le Prince Edward. _**

Puis, je tournai les talons. Elle commençait sérieusement à me pomper l'air, la duchesse. J'avais dû faire appel à toute la bonne éducation de maman et à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas lui coller mon poing dans la figure !

- **_Une seconde_**, fit la voix calme mais aiguisée comme un couperet du Prince Edward. **_Léna, tu vas présenter tes excuses à Mademoiselle Swan pour l'avoir giflée en public._**

Je me stoppai et me retournai pour le dévisager. Son regard navigua de la duchesse à moi, avant de se fixer dans mes yeux. Il me sourit légèrement puis sa main, qui maintenait le bras de la duchesse se resserra sur cette dernière. Elle grimaça, lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais céda. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à un prince. De surcroit, nous avions l'attention de toute l'assistance.

- **_Je te prie de m'excuser, Isabella. Mes gestes et mes paroles ont été malvenus. Ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira pas. _**

Cela était faux évidement. Le ton de sa voix était moqueur et condescendant. Personne n'était dupe. Léna s'en alla, toujours escorté par ce noble que j'appris être son frère par Jasper. Mon regard se figea dans celui d'Edward et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que la musique reprenne et qu'il s'avance vers moi. Il me tendit la main et m'entraina sur la piste de danse.

**_Point de vue prince Edward_**

La scène qui venait de se produire avait malheureusement eu de nombreux spectateurs. Il convenait de dédramatiser tout cela. Même si la seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de l'emporter dans ma chambre et de la cajoler pour chasser les larmes qui se devinaient au fond de ses yeux. Au lieu de cela, je la tirai sur la piste de danse, sous les regards approbateurs de mon père et de ma sœur. Elle ne résista pas comme si cette scène pénible l'avait vidée de toutes ses forces.

- **_Belle, je sais que ça a été pénible mais s'il te plait souris !_** murmurai-je. **_Ne les laisse pas imaginer qu'elle t'a blessé. Sois la plus forte !_**

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, de chercher le regard de Seth, toujours là, puisqu'à mon service et de se diriger, à mon bras vers la salle de bal. Sa démarche gagna en assurance au fur et à mesure de notre progression. Son menton se releva et ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs, ce qui était plus dû à la colère qu'à tout autre sentiment. Ce qui me fit rire doucement.

- **_Je peux partager la cause de ton hilarité,_** interrogea-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

- **_Toi ! Et tes rougeurs !_** répondis-je doucement, tout en faisant des cercles avec mon pouce sur la peau tendre de sa hanche.

- **_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela peut avoir de drôle !_** bougonna-t-elle**_. je viens de me prendre une gifle en pleine face devant la totalité de la cour et toi tu trouves amusant que je sois en colère et que je rougisse !_**

- **_Non, ce qui me plait, c'est que tu es en train de leur prouver qu'ils se sont fourrés le doigt d'en l'œil en te croyant fragile et stupide ! Ils sont entrain de revoir leur jugement sur la fille du garagiste !_**

- **_Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises !_** affirma-t-elle en accélérant le pas. **_Montrons-leur ce que nous savons faire !_**

Je la regardai une fois de plus et ne pus que constater que son humeur avait de nouveau changé. Elle était combative et déterminer à leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une potiche écervelée. Mon dieu qu'il me tardait de la voir les remettre à leur place quand elle serait reine !

Au moment où nous posâmes le pied sur la piste retentit le premier accord d'un tango. Je souris sachant qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette danse qu'elle jugeait trop suggestive. Elle s'en rendit compte et me gratifia d'un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis avec un sourire angélique mais totalement faux, elle se glissa entre mes bras, attendant que je mène la danse.

J'inclinai alors la tête et entamai les pas compliqués de cette danse. Et elle me suivit sans aucune hésitation avec une grâce et une aisance remarquable.

- **_Tricheuse !_** lui glissai-je à l'oreille. **_Tu sais danser à la perfection ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit à ma grand-mère ?_**

- **_Parce que ces séances de danse te rendaient tellement dingue que je ne voulais surtout pas les voir disparaitre,_** me répondit-elle avec un sourire divin.

- **_Mais tu aurais gagné du temps libre_**, argumentai-je.

- **_Foutaises ! La reine m'aurait collé une autre corvée à la place ! et puis j'aime danser alors…_**

- **_Je croyais que tu détestais le tango_**, soufflai-je tout en la basculant en arrière.

- **_Je trouve que cette danse est très suggestive et révèle beaucoup sur un couple, alors je n'aime pas la danser. Mais vu que je veux river son clapet à la duchesse, donner du grain à moudre à la bonne société me semble être une bonne solution._**

Je la serrai fortement contre moi au rythme de la musique. Deux jours, que je ne l'avais pas eu dans mes bras. Deux jours de trop. La voyant si belle contre moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant descendre le grand escalier avec ma famille. Alice m'avait éjecté de nos appartements et j'avais compris pourquoi. Elle était splendide. Cette robe était une création osée mais sur elle, c'était simplement somptueux. Ce que révélait cette tenue prouvait qu'elle était une sportive accomplie. Ses mouvements laissaient deviner les muscles fermes et bien dessinés de son dos ainsi que de ses bras. Sa jupe s'enroulait avec souplesse sur ses jambes fines et parfaitement dessinées. Et cette couleur ! Ce vert rendait sa peau lumineuse et faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolat. Puis mon regard avait été attiré par les pierres qui luisaient doucement sur la peau laiteuse de son cou. Le Tigre ! Grand-mère avait nettoyé le Tigre pour Bella. Je connaissais la valeur sentimentale qu'elle accordait à cette parure. Pour que Bella soit autorisée à la porter, elle était beaucoup plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue.

Je l'avais vu saluer ma grand-mère d'une révérence parfaite et d'un sourire puis se mettre à circuler entre les invités. Je n'avais pu éviter l'esclandre avec Léna. Je l'avais pressenti, Léna ayant repérée immédiatement la parure mythique qui parait la tenue de Bella. Ainsi que tout le monde dans la salle. Les murmures allaient bon train et les spéculations, passe-temps favori de nos congénères, aussi. Sa réaction à la fureur et l'agressivité de Léna avait été digne de ma mère. Et je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Des membres du conseil des ministres également. Et leur choix quand à leur futur reine, on ne peut plus clair !

Cela tombait bien ! Le leur et le mien étaient les mêmes ! Je réalisai alors avec déception que la musique touchait à sa fin et que j'allais devoir la lâcher si je ne voulais pas que les pronostics soient déjà figés. La dernière note retentit et elle se recula doucement.

- **_Merci Votre Altesse ! Danser avec vous est toujours un plaisir. J'espère obtenir une autre danse avant la fin de votre soirée d'anniversaire._**

Puis, elle s'inclina gracieusement, respectant l'étiquette. Et voilà comment en quelques phrases, elle venait de donner de quoi parier aux membres éminents de la haute société et de m'ouvrir la possibilité d'une deuxième danse.

_Bella 2. Léna 0 et rien que pour ce soir !_

**_Point de vue Isabella Bella_**

Je venais de quitter Edward avec un peu de peine. Il était un excellent danseur et me retrouver proche de lui me déplaisait pas tant que ça. Son odeur savait me capturer et ses bras musclés sur mon corps avaient eu raison de moi. Je me dirigeais vers Emmett et Jacob avec des pas mesurés et fluide. Les deux hommes comme beaucoup dans l'assemblé ne me quitté pas des yeux.

- **_Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir en ce monde._** Murmura Jacob pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux femmes sur notre droite.

- **_Merci, Jake… tu es très séduisant dans ton costume également._** Lui soufflais-je en retour.

- **_Et moi ?_** S'offusqua Emmett. **_Je ne suis pas séduisant ?_** Fit-il sans aucune délicatesse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, tandis que Jacob lui donné un coup derrière le crane.

- **_Idiot !_** Scanda-t-il, alors qu'Alice et Jasper nous rejoignaient.

- **_Tu as éliminé l'exécrable Duchesse en un clin d'œil._** Rigola Alice me prenant dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, les murmures incessants couvrir la musique quelques secondes.

- **_Oups voilà qui rajoutera de l'eau sur le feu_**. Pouffa-t-elle tout en me relâchant.

- **_Ta joue ça va_** ? Quémanda Jasper à son tour.

- **_Ouais._** Grimaçais-je. **_J'ai vu pire ! _**

- **_Pire ?_** Se scandalisa-t-il sous le regard curieux des trois autres.

- **_Euh… je n'étais pas beaucoup amie avec les personnes du même sexe que moi._** Soupirais-je. **_En fait, les filles de mes classes avaient tendance à me détester. _**

- **_Parce que tu étais plus douée qu'elle !_** Lâcha Emmett tout sourire.

- **_Exact. _**

- **_Et que tu avais l'attention de tous les garçons !_** Continua Jacob.

- **_vous êtes trop fort les mecs. J'abandonne !_** Rigolais-je alors qu'Alice me regardait sourcil fronçait.

- **_C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de moi comme amie ?_** fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Que répondre à ça ?

- **_Euh… ouais… désolé !_** Bredouillais-je.

Alice me sourit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ça pouvait être pire, pensais-je. Une nouvelle musique débuta. J'attrapais la main d'Emmett et l'entra à ma suite.

- **_J'espère que tu sais danser la valse !_** Fis-je une fois dans ses bras.

- **_Euh… pas vraiment !_** Me dit-il très mal à l'aise.

Je pris le temps alors de mettre convenablement ses mains sur mon corps. Il se laissa faire tout en regardant les invités autour de lui. Je bloquais alors son visage entre mes mains. Il avait des yeux de merlan frit. Je faillis rire mais me repris en pensant le mal l'aise qu'il pouvait ressentir.

- **_Je t'ai promis deux danse Em'… regarde moi et laisse toi guider. _**

- **_Tu crois que ses faciles avec ses rapaces !_** Cru-t-il bon de siffler entre ses dents.

Je dois dire qu'il n'avait pas tord. Beaucoup des invités avaient le regard rivés sur nous. Enfin, je dois dire plutôt sur moi et la parure du tigre. La petite scène d'avec Léna et par la suite la danse avec le Edward n'avait rien arrangé. J'étais la femme de la soirée, alors que nous étions tous réunis pour la petite soirée d'anniversaire du Prince. J'espère qu'il n'allait pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Emmett se laissa faire et on valsa avec lenteur et sans accro sur la musique. Je menais la danse et non lui, l'homme. Sur la piste de danse plusieurs couple. Je repérais d'ailleurs Edward dansé avec une jolie jeune fille blonde.

- **_C'est Tanya Denali… une cousine d'Edward. _**

- **_Du coté de sa mère ?_** Quémandais-je timidement.

- **_Non. Du Prince Carlisle. C'est une duchesse de pur sang. _**

La musique fini enfin et on apporta le gâteau. Edward fut aussitôt entourer de la famille royale. Jasper vint me récupérer en passant près de moi et me tira derrière lui par la main. Edward nous regarda avancer et nous placer en retrait, ses yeux braquer sur nos mains. Instinctivement, je la retirais de celle de Jasper. Pas besoin qu'il me parle pour me faire comprendre que cela été mal vu.

Après avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire au Prince Edward en chanson, il souffla les bougies. On coupa le gâteau et Seth m'apporta une part de gâteau, suivit de près par Em', Jake et Jasper.

- **_Euh… je crois qu'une seule suffira pour la jolie demoiselle. _**Ricana le prince Carlisle en nous observant faire.

- **_A part s'ils veulent la faire engrosser ! _**Continua Alice dubitative.

- **_Je suis ton cousin. _**S'offusqua Seth un petit air tristounet.

- **_Et moi son meilleur ami. _**Riposta Emmett.

Edward passa juste à ce moment là avec une part de gâteau dans les mains. Je lui choppais sans rien lui demander.

- **_Hey… c'est a moi ça !_** Rouspéta-t-il alors que j'en croquer déjà un bout.

- **_Ah désolé !_** Fis-je la bouche pleine.

- **_Bella._** S'horrifia Alice, tandis que les autres rigolaient comme des enfants.

Edward récupéra le peu de nourriture dans l'assiette à l'aide de ses doigts et termina le tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à ne pas me lécher les lèvres devant cette vision féérique.

- **_Désolé les mecs… on ne fait pas le poids contre lui…. c'est un Casanova des temps moderne._** Lâcha Jacob débité.

- **_La ferme !_** Cracha Edward tout sourire. **_Puis, ce n'est pas comme si Bella était une étrangère maintenant._** Continua-t-il me prenant contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquer ? Nous n'étions pas seuls et de surcroit cela allait jaser sur nous. Seth se tendit en même temps qu'Alice. Surement avait-elle peur que cela dérape, comme à chaque fois qu'on était proche l'un de l'autre.

- **_Ma seconde danse Mademoiselle Swan. Vous me devez bien ça après m'avoir volé mon dessert. _**

- **_Oh ! Je pensais que cela était une offrande de votre part… je m'en vois confuse Prince Edward._** Souris-je grandement.

Seth et Emmett roulèrent des yeux ensemble ne voyant plus aucun danger. Ce qui me fit rire tandis qu'Edward nous guidait vers la piste de danse une fois de plus. La musique était faite pour danser une valse de Strauss. Comme lors de nos entrainement Edward glissa son bras autour de moi et pris doucement ma main, le tout sans me quitter des yeux. Il était doué le bougre. Je ne sais par quel miracle, mais je me surpris à rougir. Edward me fit un charmant sourire en coin. Non, en fait ceci était la chose la plus sexy que j'avais vu. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me fit un bien fou et je me surpris à vouloir pousser un soupire de bien être. Heureusement, je me retiens alors que nous effectuons nos premiers pas. Personne d'autre ne danser. Nous avions la piste de dance pour nous seul. Et nous en profitions un maximum. Edward me fit tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre au rythme de la musique. Nos corps presque celer l'un à l'autre. Ma robe volait autour de nous ce qui devait rendre les choses encore plus beau. La main d'Edward sur ma peau nu me donnait des frissons. Dieu que j'aimais danser avec lui. Je n'avais encore jamais trouvé de danseur pouvant rivaliser avec mes talents. La musique s'arrêta et nous primes une pose. Nos tête à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Des applaudissements se firent entendre ce qui cassa notre bulle.

- **_Merci._** Chuchota Edward sans pratiquement bouger les lèvres.

- **_Merci à toi. _**Rétorquais-je en retour, me décollant de son corps.

Je fis une révérence et laissa le prince rejoindre sa mère et sa grand-mère. Je crois qu'ils avaient beaucoup à ce dire.

**_Point de vue prince Edward_**

Ma mère m'avait gentiment fait signe de la rejoindre. Malheureusement grand-mère était tout près d'elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me postais entre le deux femmes les plus importantes de ce pays et de ma vie. Elles avaient toutes deux un sourire sur le visage. Elles étaient satisfaites.

- **_Vous formez un très beau couple…_** commença maman.

- **_Couple ? Nous sommes loin de l'être._** Mâchonnais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Un couple de danseur ? oh… si vous êtes le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu !_** Continua-t-elle comme si de rien été.

Un couple de danseur ? Sans l'hombre d'un doute. Isabella Swan était faite pour ça : danser dans mes bras.

- **_Vous allez continuer votre petite fête dans ta chambre ? _**

- **_Oui._** Murmurais-je baisant la tête.

- **_Beaucoup de monde ?_** Continua-t-elle essayant d'en savoir le plus possible.

- **_Mes amis proches !_** Lui révélais-je.

- **_Pas Léna, mon fils. Pas après avoir giflé Bella._** Supplia pratiquement maman.

- **_Ne t'en fais pas… je ne suis pas assez stupide pour l'inviter alors que tout le monde la déteste depuis son geste. Puis, j'ai des choses à dire à Bella en privée._** Glissais-je en les quittant.

Voilà, qui allait les occuper un petit moment. Elles allaient chercher longtemps ce que j'avais à lui dire de si important ! La roue tourne même pour les personnes de la haute société. J'avais enfin les cartes en main. Du moins, pour cette soirée !

* * *

**_Alors ? Alors ? _**

**_Nous sommes toujours curieuse et impatiente de lire vos réactions lol_**

**_peut-être autant que vous de lire un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_au week prochain gros bisous et Bonne semaine !_**

**_Val' et Sab _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kikou vous ! **

**désolé du retard... y a eu des petits soucis pour mettre en ligne ...**

**ATTENTION ! **

**d'ailleurs désolé si le début et chaotique niveau lecture et si certain passage sont pas situer au bon endroit... **

**c'était un gros bloc qui se suivait ... sniffff !**

**ATTENTION !**

**manque de mot aussi !**

**bref, on vous souhaite une excellente lecture tout de même. **

**Je vais essayé de réparer le bug de moi meme mais ça risque de prendre du temps...**

**bisousss à vous et au weekend prochain (si tout vas bien lol)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une étrange soirée**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

Emmett était venu me rejoindre, alors que je parlais avec Jasper de natation. Plus particulièrement, d'un athlète que j'affectionne : Michael Phelps. Un nageur américain de vingt-six ans, qui entra dans la légende du sport en obtenant huit médailles d'or aux jeux olympique de Pékin en 2008.- _Et tu es au courant qu'Ian Thorpe reprend les compétitions ? _- _Oui. C'était mon chouchou quand j'étais petite._ Soupirais-je.- _Tu as les joues toutes rouges._ S'amusa-t-il me pinçant une joue.- _Je crois que Ed' nous attends._ Grogna pratiquement Emmett attrapant ma main et me guidant hors de la salle de réception.- _Em' je n'ai pas salué la Reine. _M'affolais-je.- _Elle est déjà partie, Bel' !_ Rigola-t-il sous mon regard choqué.Je n'avais rien vu. A force de parler de ma passion, j'en avais oublié mes devoirs. Étrangement, Jasper ne nous avait pas suivis. Emmett poussa la porte de la chambre du Prince et la referma derrière nous.- _D'accord… je vais te dire un truc avant que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Ne laisse pas le Duc Jasper te toucher. _- _Quoi ?_ M'affolais-je.- _Bella, je ne me permettrais pas de te dire un truc du genre si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi et ta position. Ed' et lui c'est une longue histoire de rivalité. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue le coussin, mais il est trop proche de toi. _- _Oh !_ Fut tout ce que je pus dire devant cette révélation.- _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre mon meilleur pote et ma meilleure amie… mais fait attention à tes arrières. Edward ne supporte pas vraiment de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui te toucher. _- _Quoi ? _C'était quoi cette nouvelle confidence ? Edward lui avait-il parlé ?- _Crois mois, ma belle. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs fois Edward sur le dos par rapport à notre proximité. _- _Pourquoi ? _- _Parque que tu es une des deux filles courant à la couronne et a son cœur. Edward ne montre pas ses sentiments, cependant je peux voir que Léna ne l'intéresse plus tellement et après la gifle qu'elle ta donner… Léna risque de ne pas faire long feu ! _- _Ne me dit pas des choses comme celle-ci._ Soufflais-je ne sachant plus quoi penser de toute cette situation.- _Sinon, ta joue ça va ? _- _Oui… j'ai plus était surprise qu'autre chose ! _- _Léna a surpris tout le monde ce soir… elle ne restera plus très longtemps au palais… crois-moi._ Souffla-t-il un petit sourire aux lè porte s'ouvrit sur le reste de l'équipe. Alice me sauta au coup littéralement. Elle semblait euphorique.- _Doucement Alice._ Grogna Edward. _L'année dernière tu m'as cassé une lampe et mon cadre numérique. _- _Je sais._ Murmura cette dernière prenant place sur le divan avec déposa un baiser sur mon front, suivit par Jared. Les gars prirent place autour de la table base naturellement. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient dans les appartements du prince.- _Si tu veux te changer y a des affaires dans la salle de bain._ Murmura Edward à mon le regardais dans les yeux surprise. Avait-il prit des affaires à moi pour ce soir ?- _Merci._ Souris-je touché me fit son sourire en coin si sexy et me guida vers sa salle de bain. Celle-ci ce trouvé entre une salle insonorisé ou reposer une guitare, un piano, et un la salle de bain, je trouvais un jean à moi, ainsi qu'un de mes t-shirts noir et mon gilet gris. Je ressortie en chaussette sous le regard curieux du reste de nos amis.- _Quoi ?_ M'enquis-je alors qu'on frappait à la fis comme chez moi et alla ouvrir. Je tombais nez à nez avec une jeune fille d'environs mon âge.- _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan._ Minauda-t-elle poussant un gros chariot avec un homme un peu plus âge.- _Euh… bonsoir ! _J'avoue avoir été prise au dépourvu.- _Où sont Angela et Katie ?_ M'enquis-je alors qu'elle allait repartir.- _Elles ont fini leurs services Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis Mélodie au service du Prince depuis septembre. _- _Oh… enchantée ! _- _Moi de même Mademoiselle Swan._- _Pour l'amour du ciel, juste Bella !_ La repris-je dans un petit me le rendit un peu crispé, jetant un coup d'œil au prince et a la princesse, puis quitta les lieux avec l'homme qui avait déposé des cadeaux sur le lit d'Edward.- _Je crois qu'on devrait porter un toast !_ S'aventura Rosalie timidement. _Au vingt-trois ans du Prince Edward Anthony Cullen. _Des approbations et même des hurlements se firent entendre. Edward salua, puis attrapa une bouteille de champagne sur la table base.- _Euh… l'année dernière tu as cassé ta télé en voulant jouer les hommes._ Risqua Jacob anxieux.- _Tu veux mourir ?_ Siffla Ed' continuant son activité.Quand j'allais proposer mon aide, le Prince réussit à ouvrir la bouteille… sans rien cassé !- _Peut-être qu'il a grandi !_ Rigola Jacob récupérant un verre du liquide alcoolisée.- _La ferme !_ Cracha son ami, me servant un verre.- _Merci. _- _Un plaisir, mademoiselle Swan._ Susurra-t-il, alors que nous avions l'attention de chercher par la suite une place ou m'installer, mais rien. Le divan était pris par Alice, Emmett, Jacob et Rosalie. Les deux autres fauteuils étaient pris par Jared et Edward. Quand à Jasper, il avait pris place sur la chaise qui était normalement au bureau du Prince.- _Viens !_ Entendis-je dire calmement le m'avançais vers lui sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quand je fus assez près de lui, il attrapa ma main et me guida à l'avant. Sans que je mis attende et réagisse, je me trouvais sur les genoux de mon prince.J'étais choquée, déstabilisé et carrément intimidé.- _Euh… tu veux ma place ?_ Commença Jasper à ma grande surprise.- _Bella est très bien ici._ Râla son cousin, m'attirant encore plus contre lui grâce à son bras autour de ma ne savais pas si c'était pour me sentir coller plus à lui ou pour ne pas que je parte. En tous cas, j'étais bien ainsi. Fallait juste que j'oublie qu'il était un Prince et que nos amis étaient là.- _De toute façon, c'est un de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire_. Reprit Edward sans se démonter.- _Quoi ?_ S'écrièrent simultanément le l'avais moi-même fait, mais intérieurement.- _Bella reste avec moi toute la soirée et demain ! _- _N'importe quoi !_ Ricana Alice.- _Je ne plaisante pas. Demande-lui. _Alice planta alors ses yeux dans les miens et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée d'être avec lui toute la nuit m'enchanter réellement.- _Oui… j'ai promis de lui faire cette faveur !_ Lui dis-je d'une petite voix enfantine.- _La soirée risque de mal se terminer._ Proclama Emmett un large sourire sur le visage.- _Idiot._ Soufflais-je levant les yeux au ciel. La soirée ce passa ainsi sans encombre. Je restais la plupart du temps sur les genoux d'Edward ou dans ses bras. Je voulais tenir parole. Lui montrer que je pouvais être de bonne compagnie et une possible petit amie. De plus, le fait que Léna soit obligé de rester dans ses appartements arranger les choses. Edward avait la possibilité de m'approcher comme il le désiré et moi … je pouvais le laisser faire sans être sur mes gardes.- _Et si on jouait à Guitar Hero ?_ proposa Emmett vers les trois heures du matin.- _Non !_ Crièrent les autres en même temps.- _Bella ? _Ses yeux étaient largement suppliants. Il était de plus mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.- _Pourquoi pas._ Fis-je lentement.- _Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie !_Me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.

Cela me fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Cela avait réveillé quelques petites sensations en moi plus qu'agréable. J'avais la tête posé sur son épaule, mon dos contre son torse chaud et musclé. Un plaid avait été posé sur nous quelques minutes avant. Emmett se leva et alla mettre en route le jeu vidéo.

Trois manches plus tard, je savais ce que voulait dire Edward par : « la plus grande erreur de ta vie » ! Emmett était un très mauvais perdant. Du moins, avec ce jeu. Il se prenait pour une star de rock ou un truc du genre et détestait perdre. Edward lui avait mis la misère deux fois de suite et Rosalie une fois. C'était plus qu'hilarant. Les bouteilles étaient pratiquement vite et les cadeaux encore emballé. Jared m'avait expliqué qu'Edward les ouvraient généralement que le matin… d'où le fait de notre présence.- _D'accord, Emmett je suis désolé, mais pour ne pas faire de meurtre on arrête là._ L'informais-je me levant du fauteuil pour éteindre la télévision sous ses protestations.- _C'est de toute façon, l'heure du jacuzzi._ Proclama Alice toute excitée. _Rose, j'ai un maillot de bain pour toi._ Scanda-t-elle sortant de la chambre, Rosalie sur ses fis signe aux garçons et allait prendre le miens dans mes appartements quand je vis Alice et Rose revenir à toutes allures.- _Quoi ?_ M'affolais-je sous leurs regards étranges.- _Tu viens avec nous._ Siffla Alice.- _Euh… j'ai un maillot de bain dans… _- _Non._ fit-elle fortement. _Tu as un maillot de compétition. Hors de question que tu mettes ça !_ S'indigna-t-elle.- _Alice !_Me ignora complètement ma moue suppliante et attrapa mon bras pour me guider vers ses appartements. Pas encore gagner cette histoire !

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

J'avais adoré la tenir contre moi. J'avais vu le regard envieux et presque irascible de mon cher cousin Jasper. Je m'étais par ailleurs entretenu avec lui avant le bal. Il m'avait juré n'avoir aucune attirance pour ma futur femme. Sauf, que Jasper m'avait déjà fait le coup plus d'une fois. En premier, il démentait les accusations. Ensuite, il draguer ouvertement sans tenir compte des personnes présentes. Pour finir par amadouer la victime et la mettre dans son lit.

Hors, cela ne se produira pas avec Bella. Ma Bella. Celle qui allait être ma femme, la mère de mes enfants. Plutôt tuer le Duc et renoncer au trône.

Nous nous étions changés dans mes appartements. Comme chaque année, Alice avait prévu des tenues pour tout le monde. Nous avions l'habitude de finir la soirée dans le jacuzzi ou au hammam.- _Je crois que ce que je vais dire risque de choqué quelques personnes, mais je suis un peu déçu que la Duchesse au cœur de glace ne soit pas là._ Commença Jared à notre grande surprise.- _Comment ça ?_ S'aventura Jacob tendu.- _Ben… Ed' fait enfin des efforts avec Bella !_ Soupira ce dernier. _Dommage que la Duchesse ne puisse pas voir ce rapprochement._ Finit-il par dire se retenant de rire.- _Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur un quart de seconde ?_ Râla Emmett lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.- _Quoi ? Vous auriez vu vos tête les mecs…_ rigola-t-il entrant le premier dans l'eau chaude.C'était un grand jacuzzi pour six personnes. Sauf que cette fois nous étions, huit. Je décidais de profiter avant que les filles n'arrivent. Cela me détendit un peu.- _Alors… tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe dans le cerveau d'un Prince avec deux prétendantes ?_ Commença simplement lui fis un petit sourire en coin, mais ne répondit pas.- _Sérieux Edward… tu es notre meilleur pote, mais fiche pas tout en l'air, cette fois._ Murmura Em' un peu sur ses de fois allons-nous avoir cette conversation ?- _Je fais ce que je veux._ Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte. _Occupe-toi de tes affaires et de Rose ! _Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Les filles décidèrent de montré le bout de leurs nez à ce moment précis. Bella était la seule à avoir gardé un paréo autour de son corps musclé et sportif. J'étais littéralement fan de son corps. Ouais… sauf, que tous allaient en profiter ce soir. Et Jasper n'allait pas se gêner pour reluquer ouvertement.- _Vous êtes splendides les filles. _Lâcha Jacob, toujours aussi charmeur.- _Merci ! _Répondit ma sœur et Rose le rouges aux joues.C'était quoi ça ? Ma sœur rougir pour un si petit compliment ?Bella retira son paréo pour se retrouvé en… ceci n'était pas un maillot de bain. Ceci était un bikini qui ne cacher pratiquement rien. Alice se posta près de moi et posa son index sous mon menton pour me refermer la bouche.- _Très classe grand frère ! _Chuchota-t-elle posant un baiser sur ma joue.J'allais lui répondre l'une de mes fameuses phrases glaciales qui l'aurait remise à sa place, mais son geste m'avait surpris et cloué le bec. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle fait ça ? Quand Alice m'avait-elle embrassé pour la dernière fois ? J'en avais même plus le souvenir. On resta presque une heure autour du bassin chauffant. J'avais mis de l'espace entre Bella et moi, ce que beaucoup remarquèrent. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à être près de moi constamment. Elle me supporter déjà de trop à longueur de temps. Je ne prenais pas part aux conversations qui m'entouré. J'avais une oreille distraire dans chacune d'elle. Alice, Rose, Jacob et Jared parlaient du bal du printemps. Étant donné que Jacob organiser l'événement, les filles lui donnaient des idé et Jasper s'entretenaient sur les différentes voitures à sortir par les grandes firmes automobiles. Rose apportaient même son avis de temps en temps. Quand a Bella ? Difficile à dire. Elle semblait aussi loin que moi. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas super fan de voiture et qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement d'idée pour le bal ou les fêtes en générale. De temps en temps, je surpris son regard se poser sur moi. Nos regards restaient encrés quelques secondes, puis nous détournions le regard généralement en même fois, j'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent à son premier flirt. Ça faisait très peur !Mon téléphone vibra ce qui me fit détourner le regard de son visage et surtout du pendentif autour de son cou. Cette fée pendu a une chaîne me disait quelques choses… me rappeler quelques choses… mais, je n'avais pas encore trouvé quoi ?Je décrochais sans avoir lu l'appelant. Grosse erreur.- _Ed' tu es ou ? _Je grimaçais et reculais l'appareille de mon oreille en entendant la voix furibonde et niaise de Léna O'connor. Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là ! Les autres arrêtaient leurs conversations et me regardèrent. Emmett croisa les bras sur son torse et arqua un sourcil vers moi. Géniale, j'avais l'attention de toute la bande. Étrangement, je ne chercher pas le regard de la brune qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis quelques semaines maintenant.- _En quoi ça te regarde ?_ Grognais-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.- _Edward !_ Hurla-t-elle_. Je suis ta petite amie… on a toujours passé ton anniversaire ensemble. _- _Tu aurais tu y penser avant de gifler Bella._ La contrais-je, me pinçant l'arête du nez faisait-elle pour me faire autant mal à la tête en si peu de temps ?- _Je vois que tu prends encore sa défense. Tu me déçois beaucoup Edward. _- _Je pourrais en dire de même de vous, Duchesse !_ Dis-je mauvais. _N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez. _Un long silence s'en suivit.- _Tu veux jouer à ça ? _- _Je ne joue pas, Léna. On se connaît depuis longtemps et je passe le plus souvent tes caprices alors ne pousse pas le bouchons trop loin… tu pourrais te brûler les ailes. _- _Je suis désolé._ Souffla-t-elle. _Tu sais que je t'aime et cette fille me fait perdre la tête !_ Dit-elle 'elle changement de comportement, pensais-je aussitôt. Trop facile d'un coup pour que ça soit vraie.- _Tu ne veux pas me dire ou tu es ? _- _Je suis avec mes amis. Je pense que ta présence serait mal venue._ Marmonnais-je tombant finalement sur le regard chocolat de Bella.- _Je serais gentille et douce !_ Reprit-elle.- _La Princesse Esmée m'a interdit de t'inviter après ta petite intervention au bal de mon anniversaire. Et je ne souhaite pas ta présence... Je suis désolé, on se voit au petit déjeuner. _Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de dialoguer une fois de plus. Cette fille savait y faire. Emmett applaudit fortement dans ses mains alors que Jacob me frictionné les cheveux.- _Bon petit !_ Soupira-t-il fièrement. _On va enfin pouvoir faire quelques choses de toi. _- _La ferme_. Râlais-je. _Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller nager._ Dis-je sortant du récupéra aussitôt ma place.- _Je peux venir ?_ Demanda la voix délicate et douce de Bella.- _Si tu veux !_Soufflais-je le cœur en l'étais encore plus quand elle suivit sans personne d'autre. Enfin seul, pensais-je.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

Nous avions marché en silence jusqu'à la piscine à quelques pas de notre ancienne position. En fait, nous avions du marché à peu près cinquante mètres ou peut être cent. Edward entra dans l'eau le premier. Je le suivis reconnaissante d'avoir enfin du calme. Je lâchais un grand soupire de contentement à ma première brasse. Edward rigola quelques secondes ce qui me fit sourire.

- _C'est l'une des rares fois que tu ris alors que nous sommes que tous les deux !_ Réalisais-je à voix haute.- _C'est vrai ! _S'étonna-t-il.

Nous fîmes quelques longueurs tranquillement. J'étais plutôt contente d'être enfin seule avec lui. Sans amis, sans protocole et surtout sans chaperon.

- **_Ça fait bizarre de pas être surveiller par Sam ou Seth._** Lui dis-je timidement.

- **_Ils te manquent tant que ça ? _**grommela-t-il.

- **_Non._** fis-je rapidement, alors que je m'installais sur les troisièmes marches de l'échelle. **_C'est même plutôt agréable de savoir que je suis seule. _**souris-je grandement.

- **_Je sais… un privilège que grand-mère nous donne pour nos anniversaire. _**

- **_Euh… Edward, je voulais… euh… te remercier !_** Bredouillais-je plus que mal à l'aise.

Il venait de se rapprochait et avait ses mains accrochait à l'échelle de part est d'autre de mon corps.

- **_Me remercie_** ? S'étonna-t-il.

- **_De la soirée. De m'avoir invitée ! _**

- **_Bella,_** murmura-t-il. **_A tu oublié que tu vas devenir ma femme ? _**

- **_Non, je n'ai pas oublié._** Soufflais-je levant les yeux en l'air. **_Mais, cette soirée était… agréable._** Dis-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Pour moi aussi, petite sirène._** Lâcha-t-il sous mes yeux agrandit.

- **_Petite sirène ?_** Demandais-je essayant de ne pas rire de ce surnom plutôt étrange.

- **_Pour moi tu es comme la petite sirène._** Me souffla-t-il s'approchant encore plus de moi.

- **_C'est-à-dire ?_** Demandais-je essayant de garder une respiration correcte.

- **_Tu nage bien. Tu as plein d'amis et une famille. _**

- **_Et ?_** Continuais-je forçant les sourcils.

- **_Tu es la princesse du conte qui peut à tout moment se changer en écume._**

Je le regardais bouche bée. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?

- **_Si je te choisis pas tu finiras par disparaître… et je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter… mais, heureusement je peux être le réalisateur de ce joli conte de fée._** Fit-il caressant ma joue du bout de son nez.

Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse plus qu'inattendu. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et les battements de mon cœur, m'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. De surcroît, des petits fourmillements en bas de mon ventre commençaient à se créer. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour ressentir ce genre de chose. On resta silencieux un moment. J'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter. Edward se recula un peu et me regarda profondément. Mon cœur rata d'ailleurs un battement.

- **_Je crois que je préférerai réécrire la fin de l'histoire de la petite sirène !_** M'informa-t-il un fichu sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

- **_Vraiment ?_** Demandais-je le souffle court.

- **_Oui. Le Prince choisit la petite sirène pas parce qu'elle chante bien ou qu'elle a de belle jambes… il l'a choisi par ce qu'elle est différente des autres filles de son royaume. Parce qu'elle lui fait découvrir un nouveau monde. _**

- **_Ed'… _**

- **_La petite sirène de mon histoire, restera avec le Prince jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… et ne se transformera jamais en écume… elle pourra même devenir la plus grande reine de tous les temps._** Termina-t-il.

- **_Prince Edward, cette fin craint un peu._** Chuchotais-je pour ne pas montrer que ses mots m'avaient plus touché que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que je voulais y croire.

- **_Quoi ? Elle est super … Puis qu'est-ce que t'y connais-toi au conte de fée ?_** Me demanda-t-il plus joueur qu'offusqué.

- **_Et toi alors ?_** Repris-je pour ne pas lui dire que je n'avais jamais eu de vrai histoire d'amour avant lui.

D'ailleurs, étions-nous en train de vivre une histoire d'amour ? Parce qu'à la dernière nouvelle j'allais être sa femme, mais pour le moment Léna était toujours sa petite amie officielle.

- **_Quand Alice était petite je regardais les Disney avec elle._** M'expliqua-t-il. **_Par exemple, je sais que la petite sirène aime son prince. C'est même la première maîtresse de l'histoire ! _**

- **_Maîtresse ?_** Souris-je malgré moi.

- **_Oui…_** souffla-t-il.

- **_Et que penses-tu de blanche neige ? _**

Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction, mais ce prit au jeu pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il prit même le temps de réfléchir avant de se lancer.

- **_C'est une femme de la classe dominante qui s'occupe de sept pauvres hommes. Jusqu'à que le prince arrive, l'embrasse et elle les laisses tomber. _**

Je le regardais avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Venait-il de dire cela à voix hautes ?

- **_Tu es sérieux ? _**

Il me fit un splendide sourire en coin et je pris ça pour une réponse.

- **_Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas tout ça dans un dessin animé ? _**

- **_Ben non. Pour moi c'est une belle histoire d'amour. Bon d'accord… est la belle au bois dormant ? _**

- **_Une femme de la classe dominante qui ne fait rien que de dormir, devient à la mode et épouse un homme riche ! On y apprend que la clé, c'est la persévérer dans ce qu'on fait. Dans tous les contes c'est la même histoire. Comme les princesses étaient jolies, les princes ont naturellement craqué pour elles. _**

Je restais estomaqué. Il venait de détruire le rêve que j'avais des dessins animés en les dévalorisant et me montrant qu'elles étaient des filles belles, mais pas vraiment intelligence.

- **_Cependant, je me pose une question depuis quelques temps. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** M'affolais-je devant son air sérieux.

- **_Ben… toi ? _**

- **_Moi ? _**

- **_Oui… comme tu as fait pour me séduire ?_**

L'avais-je vraiment séduite ? Mon cœur bondit complètement dans ma poitrine. Peut-être même qu'un feu d'artifice y était lancé. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de mon acte, mes ferma les yeux et avança mes lèvres vers les siennes. Malheureusement, ce fut le moment choisi par nos adorables compagnons pour nous rejoindre. Jacob fit une bombe humaine juste à côté de nous ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux et pousser un petit cri.

Edward avait la mâchoire contracté à l'extrême et le regard noir. Fini le temps des confidences.

- **_Bell' qu'à tu dis à Edward pour qu'il soit si énervé ?_** Râla Emmett entrant à son tour dans le grand basin.

- **_Rien._** Soufflais-je. **_Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. _**

Edward se détendit un peu, puis s'écarta de moi. Voilà. Notre complicité d'une nuit était partie. Je le savais, nous le savions tous les deux. La trêve était fini, jusqu'à la prochaine du moins.

Edward avait fini par ouvrir ses cadeaux avant que ses invités ne rentrent chez eux. J'avais cru comprendre que nous n'irions pas à l'université aujourd'hui. Ce qui voulait dire que nous étions en weekend un vendredi matin. La classe ! La bande décida de faire de même. De toute façon, les gars avaient trop bu pour suivre un cours aujourd'hui et la nuit blanche n'allait pas aider.

J'allais quitter la suite d'Edward en même temps que les autres, quand je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas donné mon cadeau et qu'il ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Je récupérais le présent emballé dans du papier cadeau bleu glacé sous son lit et lui tendit.

- **_Tu sais que j'ai vu Sam glissait ce cadeau hier et que j'ai lutté pour ne pas l'ouvrir ?_** M'apprit-t-il le récupérant lentement.

- **_Tu savais donc qu'il était de moi ?_** Souris-je presque anxieuse.

- **_Oui… et je savais également que tu attendais de me le donner en privée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fait de réflexion. _**

- **_Tu crois qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble ?_** M'affolais-je tout à coup.

- **_Quoi ?_** S'étonna-t-il déchirant le papier cadeau assis sur son lit.

- **_Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'on sait d'avance ce qui vas se passé… c'est flippant. _**

Edward haussa les épaules,

- **_Je n'ai pas réussi à prévoir le scandale de Léna._** Soupira-t-il dépité.

- **_Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir._** Grimaçais-je.

- **_Je sais... et je tiens à présenter une fois de plus mes excuses. _**

- **_Tu n'y es pour rien Edward... et on se rappellera de ton anniversaire au moins !_**

- **_De ta première présence à mon anniversaire._** Rajouta-t-il timidement.

Il ouvrit la boite. Je retiens ma respiration quand il leva la tête vers moi.

- **_Si tu n'aimes pas on peut changer !_** Dis-je rapidement.

- **_Ce n'est pas ça._** sourit-il timidement.

- **_Oh ! Tu l'a déjà… ce n'est pas grave, j'irais le changer._** Marmonnais-je alors qu'il se relevait et s'approchait de moi.

- **_Bella respire. C'est parfait. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. je te promets. Merci. _**

Il m'enlaça avec beaucoup de tendresse et de délicatesse. Cela m'étonna grandement. Nous n'avions jamais eu de câlin de ce genre. D'ailleurs nous étions nous déjà câliner ?

Après avoir lutté pour trouver un cadeau digne d'un Prince et de lui, j'avais opté pour un livre audio des œuvres de Debussy. Il y avait un cd audio de ses plus grandes œuvres et un livre décrivant son histoire, sa vie, ses compositions et bien d'autres. Cela pouvait que lui plaire vu son penchant pour la musique classique.

On se quitta finalement avant le petit déjeuner avec la famille royale. Sam revient à son poste et me demanda si la soirée c'était bien passé sans chaperon. Il fut étonné de savoir qu'elle fut merveilleuse.

Après avoir mangé et qu'on fut questionner par les parents d'Alice et Edward et par la grand-mère, nous retournâmes dans nos appartements respectif. J'en profiter pour prendre une douche et me mettre en pyjama.

Je me jetais sur le lit à plat ventre. Je tendis le bras pour récupérer mon téléphone portable sur la table de chevet. Aucun message ! Étonnant, souris-je pour moi-même.

Je m'emmitouflais sous les couvertures alors que j'ordonnais littéralement à Sam de rester dans la chambre avec moi pour qu'il puisse regarder la télévision. Il le fit en rouspétant cependant. Je me réveillais plusieurs fois dans la matinée. Ce fut vers les deux heures de l'après-midi que j'émergeais complètement, sous le sourire moqueur de mon garde du corps.

- **_Quoi ?_** bougonnais-je.

- **_Oh… vous parlez dans votre sommeil._** Dit-il moqueur.

- **_Je sais !_** rouspétais-je. **_Je ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai dit et vous allez garder les paroles de mon subconscient pour vous, comprit ?_**

- **_Evidemment_**, **_Mademoiselle_** **_Swan_**. Sourit-il encore plus.

Crétin, pestais-je sortant du lit. J'étais encore dans les vapes et en manque de sommeil.

- **_Besoin de marcher un peu._** Soupirais-je.

Je sortais de ma chambre, ma peluche porte bonheur dans les mains. Elle m'avait été offerte par ma petite sœur à mon ancien anniversaire. Un ourson beige qui portait une salopette bleu. Elle était toute douce. Après avoir tourné et retourner dans les couloirs près de mes appartements et celle du prince, je tombais sur une pièce dont j'ignorais l'existence. J'entrais et découvrir une nouvelle salle de musique. Combien y en avait-il ?

J'allais repartir quand j'aperçus une silhouette sur le divan du fond. Edward y était allongé, un casque audio sur la tête. Il semblait écouter de la musique, les yeux fermé. Ecoutait-il mon cadeau ?

Sans doute. Je fis signe a Sam de rester à l'extérieur et referma la porte doucement. Avec douceur et lenteur, je vins me joindre à lui, sur le petit fauteuil presque en face de lui. Il ne bougea pas.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Lui a écouté sa musique, moi à câliner ma peluche. Puis, une question me trotta dans la tête. C'était le bon moment selon moi. Soit il faisait semblant de dormir, soit il me répondait.

- **_Es-tu toujours amoureux de Léna ?_** Lâchais-je faiblement.

Il ne réagit pas. D'où j'étais je n'entendit pas la musique dans le casque. Peut-être c'était-il endormi ? Je décidais alors de continuer.

- **_Si ma famille refuse le mariage… si, jamais je m'enfuie… et qu'on ne se marie pas… tu te marieras avec elle ? Non ? _**

Rien. Il continuait à rien entendre. C'était plutôt mieux ainsi. Je pouvais tout lui dire… faut dire que j'avais des questions assez personnelles à lui demander. Et je n'avais jamais osé lui dire en face.

- **_Tu l'aime toujours ? Tu aurais peut-être préférait que je n'entende pas ta demande en mariage ce jour-là. Si c'était le cas… tu serais peut-être plus heureux, maintenant. Je suis devenu malgré moi un obstacle entre vous deux. Je me sens coupable d'avoir surgit ainsi._** Finis-je par murmurer. **_Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais elle était là avant moi. Je me sens de trop des fois. _**

Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Je détestais Léna et je voulais Edward pour moi. Pourquoi disais-je ce genre de chose ?

- **_Mais… quand je pense que tu aurais dû l'épouser… je me sens encore plus mal. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis bizarre, nous le savons tous les deux. _**

Toujours rien.

- **_Tu sais, je repense souvent à notre première baiser. En fait, il me hante…_** chuchotais-je. **_je crois que… j'étais prête à en recevoir un autre ce soir. _**

Je me levais du siège et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Je me sentais plus légère. J'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire… et lui dormait. C'était un bon compromis, souris-je rejoignant ma chambre.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

- **_J'étais prête à t'en offrir un ce soir, Jolie et douce Isabella. Je t'aurais donné toute ma richesse pour pouvoir goûter une fois de plus à tes lèvres au goût de fraise. _**Soufflais-je relançant la musique que j'avais arrêté en entendant la poignée de la porte s'abaisser.

Même dans mes désirs les plus fous, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleur cadeau que ses révélations. J'étais prêt à Aimer et Chérir Isabella Marie Swan pour le restant de ma vie… et pour la première fois de ma vie, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision en lui confiant mon cœur pour l'éternité. C'était elle. Rien qu'elle.

* * *

_**Alors ? vous auriez aimé ce Bisou ? **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon Samedi à vous ! **

**;-)**

**Nous espérons que vous avez passez une bonne semaine ! **

**voici de quoi faire passé un bon weekend en tout cas ! lol **

**bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas...**

**ps : merci encore mille fois pour vos réactions et vos messages... vous êtes géniales...**

**3 Val' et Sab ! 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Bal d'automne**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

Je sortie de la voiture après avoir fait signe à Seth d'attendre et de ne pas couper le moteur. Dehors, les mères, quelques pères, professeurs et collégiens tout proche de l'entrée de l'établissement, se tournèrent vers ma luxueuse voiture. Chacun à leurs rythmes. Les premiers murmures et regard surprit arrivèrent, après mes premiers pas. Faut dire que peu de monde venait récupérer les enfants au collège, en costume trois pièces tailler Hugo Boss. Et encore moins un homme sensé être le prince de ce pays.

J'avançais jusqu'à un petit groupe de femmes dans la quarantaine discutant avec un professeur.

- **_Prince Edward !_** souffla l'homme actionnant une révérence.

Les quatre femmes firent de même le rouge aux joues.

- **_Bonjour. Je suis à la rechercher d'une jeune collégienne. _**

- **_Vraiment ? un problème Prince ?_**

- **_Non…_** fis-je souriant grandement. **_Je suis à la rechercher d'Elisa Swan. La jeune sœur de ma prétendante Isabella Swan. _**

A mes mots, j'avais tout de suite analysé les changements de comportement et le malaise qui venait de gagner le groupe.

- **_Elisa Swan !_** marmonna presque torturé. Elle doit être dans les parages.

Le professeur tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la jeune Swan. Seth se posta à ma gauche sans surprise.

- **_Tu as quitté ton poste._** Marmonnais-je souriant tout de même.

- **_Où est ma cousine ?_** grogna-t-il en retour.

J'haussais les épaules. Seth fronça les sourcils le regard loin. Un groupe d'élève passa à quelques pas de nous. Chahutant les uns avec les autres.

- **_Vous savez ou se trouve Elisa Swan ?_** Quémanda Seth durement.

Les sept garçons se regardèrent, puis l'un deux pointa le fond de la cour.

- **_Elle doit être aux toilettes._** Murmura-t-il.

Seth s'élança et j'en fis de suite. Il marchait vite.

- **_Attend Seth… qu'est-ce qui se passe. _**

- **_Rien !_** soupira-t-il ouvrant la porte des toilettes.

- **_Hey, ce sont les toilettes filles._** S'étonna une blonde entouré de deux brunes.

- **_M'en fiche comme de la dernière pluie,_** claqua sa voix froide et autoritaire. **_Elisa ?_** continua-t-elle beaucoup plus tendrement.

La porte en face des filles s'ouvrit. Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine, quand je vis la jeune Swan sortir de la cabine en pleur.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là_**. Sanglota-t-elle.

Le groupe de trois filles essayaient de sortir en douce, mais je m'interposais aussitôt entre la porte et elles.

- **_Un instant mes demoiselles. _**

Voilà, j'étais redevenu le Prince que Bella détestait par-dessus tout.

- **_Vous ne saluez donc pas votre Prince ?_**

Elles écarquillèrent grand les yeux.

- **_Seth ? _**

- **_Oui, mon Prince ? _**

- **_Qu'elle est la sanction pour avoir échappé à un tel devoir ? _**

Il me regarda sans comprendre un quart de seconde, puis sourit fièrement.

- **_Oh… je sais plus si c'est deux ou trois ans d'intérêt généraux. Vu qu'elles sont mineurs… peut-être que leurs parents devront subir la peine pour elles. _**

- **_Nous sommes désolés, votre majesté !_** clama rapidement la blonde pliant les genoux entrainant ses copines à faire de même.

- **_Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Swan ?_** repris-je alors qu'elle se redressait.

- **_Oui, Edward._** Marmonna-t-elle, timidement.

Les filles eurent une réaction stupéfaite face à la façon dont la collégienne venait de me parler.

- **_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? _**questionnais-je croissant les bras.

- **_Tout vas bien… je t'assure ! _**dit-elle trop rapidement.

- **_Parfait… j'avais cru que c'est demoiselles t'importuné… j'aurais dû faire face à des mesures plus strict. _**Tranchais-je durement.

Je fis un pas de côté pour laisser libre accès à la sortie. Cependant, une envie de protection me prit sans que je sache pourquoi.

- **_Une dernière chose… s'en prendre à la famille Swan, c'est également s'en prendre à la famille Royale. Faite passez le mot ! _**

La blonde grimaça, puis sortie rapidement des toilettes. Elisa se jeta alors dans les bras de son cousin, en pleur.

- **_Ça ira mieux, maintenant_**. Souffla-t-il.

- **_J'ai cru ne jamais sortir d'ici, vivante._** **_Elle voulait me couper les cheveux, Seth._**

J'allais répliquer, mais il m'en dissuada d'un regard.

- **_Parton d'ici ! _**

On retourna à la voiture avec l'attention de tous. Avant de rejoindre le cousin et la cousine, je fis un crochet par le professeur qui m'avait parlé plus tôt.

- **_Un manque de professionnalisme ainsi que de sécurité est indigne pour notre pays… je vais devoir en faire référence à la famille royale et au proviseur. Je pense qu'une petite visite sera prévue dans le mois à venir. Bonne journée monsieur ! _**

Ma voix dure, sévère et sans appel avait surpris le professeur et les quelques mamans aux alentour.

- **_Prince, je suis désolé…_** commença-t-il alors que je tournais les talons.

- **_Pas autant que moi ! _**

Je le laissais là, face à son manque de réaction. Seth avait repris place derrière le volant et Elisa à l'arrière avec moi.

- **_Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?_** demanda-t-elle une fois la voiture en mouvement.

- **_Pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire… mon emploi du temps ne me permettait pas d'être disponible plus tôt… j'en suis sincèrement désolé. _**

- **_Nous allons utiliser mon cadeau ?_** S'écria-t-elle faisant rire Seth.

- **_Oui, Elisa… nous allons l'utilisé ! _**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

Je soupirai doucement alors qu'Angela et Katie terminaient de me coiffer. Ce soir avait lieu le bal d'automne au palais et en tant que prétendante au trône de Missoula, je devais y paraître. Je savais qu'Edward serait accompagné de la Duchesse Léna. Quant à moi, c'était Emmett qui me servirait à la fois de cavalier et de chaperon. Enfin pour la partie cavalière, il faudrait que je fasse sans lui car il avait une phobie de la danse. Dans la mesure où il s'était gentiment proposé pour m'accompagner un jour où je me plaignais d'être contrainte à cette sortie sans savoir avec qui m'y rendre puisque le reine avait assigné Léna au bras d'Edward, je pouvais lui faire grâce de la danse. Sauf que j'adorais danser. Je trouverais bien sur place d'autres cavaliers pour me faire valser, non ?

Mes deux amies avaient terminé lorsque je sortis de mes songes. Comme à chaque je fus stupéfaite de voir ce qu'elles arrivaient à faire de moi. J'eus du mal à me reconnaître dans cette jeune femme séduisante et sophistiquée qui se tenait devant le miroir. Alice m'avait trouvé une robe en satin, du même brun que mes yeux d'après elle, dont le haut du bustier et le jupon était orné de mousseline orangée. La coupe simple et sobre de cette robe bustier était juste parfaite. Ma seule exigence avait été qu'elle ne soit pas serrée de façon à ce que je puisse danser. Sans me l'avouer et sans l'avouer à qui que soit, j'espérais pouvoir danser au moins une fois avec Edward. Mes cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon complexe dont j'avais perdu le fil de l'élaboration au bout de cinq minutes. Un léger coup sur la porte et une maquilleuse du palais fit son entrée. Elle me sourit doucement et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Avec une telle tenue, un maquillage très naturel s'imposait. Elle ajouta qu'avec mon teint c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis elle me fit asseoir sur mon fauteuil et de fermer les yeux. Je dus convenir qu'elle était très douce et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle sortait de ma chambre en me laissant soufflée devant ma psyché.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie et Alice pénétra à l'intérieur de mes appartements comme si elle partait en guerre avant de se stopper, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés à côté de moi.

- **_Tu es encore plus belle que je ne l'avais imaginé quand j'ai choisi cette robe pour toi. Tiens,_** ajouta-t-elle en me tendant une paire d'escarpins en peau de chevreau couleur terre. **_Rassure-toi, les talons ne font que cinq centimètres de haut ! je ne t'ai pas pris des Louboutin, même si avec tes jambes, cela aurait mis à terre tous les mâles non mariés de la salle. Quoique les mariés aussi ! Tu es époustouflante ! Rosalie ! Viens voir ! Léna va être verte de rage surtout quand elle verra que maman te prête ses bijoux. Avec ce brun, il te fallait de l'or alors je suis allée demander à maman si je pouvais lui en emprunter vu que de toute façon, elle ne peut pas tous les mettre en même temps. Elle m'a dit que temps que je ne prends pas ceux que papa lui a offert pour leur mariage, c'est d'accord. Bon elle a aussi ajouté quelque chose à propos de nos naissances et de ses anniversaires mais j'ai décroché parce que je savais déjà ce que je voulais. Et …_**

- **_Alice,_** la stoppai-je avant de perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait**_. Respire ! De nous deux, celle qui devrait être le plus paniquée par cette soirée, c'est moi. Donc tu décompresses et on va aller dans le salon attendre nos cavaliers. Mais avant, ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu ne donnes les bijoux qui se trouvent dans cet écrin avant qu'ils ne finissent éparpillés au milieu de ma chambre._**

Puis, gentiment je lui retirai la boite des mains et l'ouvris. Je restai le souffle coupé devant ce qu'elle m'avait apporté.

- **_Lice, je ne peux pas porter cela ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Digne d'une reine, pas d'une simple étudiante en langues étrangères !_**

- **_Je pense au contraire qu'ils iront à merveille avec ta tenue_**, intervint la Princesse Esmée, Alice ayant une fois de plus laissé la porte ouverte après être entrée chez moi. **_Viens, je vais te mettre le collier puisque ma chère fille semble perdue je ne sais où._**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et de tendre les bijoux à la mère d'Edward qui posa le tout sur ma coiffeuse. Elle sortit le collier d'or gris, jaune et rose mélangés. Chaque nuance d'or formait une tresse qui s'enroulait les unes autour des autres formant ainsi le support du bijou. De minuscules perles de formes et de couleurs différentes, ornaient le collier. Puis, niché au creux de ma gorge, un aigle majestueux aux yeux émeraude étendait ses ailes qui l'accrochaient aux torsades. Alice, enfin sortit de sa torpeur me tendit les boucles d'oreilles assorties et les bracelets. Il y en avait quatre en tout. Un était large de huit centimètres et rappelaient les anciens bijoux aztèques. Sa base était en or gris et des motifs géométriques en or rose le décoraient, un aigle en or jaune était incrusté sur le dessus, rappel de celui qui pendait à mon cou. Les trois étaient des tresses identiques à celles du collier sauf que là, elles étaient plus épaisses et séparées. Comme à chaque fois que l'on me prêtait des bijoux d'une telle valeur, je me sentis mal à l'aise. J'ouvrais la bouche pour les remercier mais la Princesse me prit de court.

- **_Ne me remercie pas Bella. Je pense que tu es la bonne personne pour mon fils. Il faut juste qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il l'accepte. Qu'il accepte aussi de reconnaître qu'il s'est trompé et qu'il doit se faire pardonner. Mais cela sera plus difficile. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il le réalise et si te prêter de quoi être encore plus belle en fait partie, alors je le fais volontiers. Bonne soirée Bella._**

Puis, elle me serra dans ses bras avant de faire un autre câlin à Alice puis de disparaître aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, laissant juste une douce odeur de rose derrière elle.

- **_Alice, rappelle-moi de ne jamais mettre ta mère en colère_**, murmurai-je abasourdie.

- **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Parce que les personnes capables d'une telle gentillesse sont celles dont la colère est des plus implacables. Donc, rappelle-moi de ne jamais la mettre en rogne après moi._**

- **_Pourquoi faut-il que tu comprennes si bien ma mère au bout de quelques semaines seulement alors qu'à moi, il m'a fallu seize ans ? C'est vraiment trop injuste !_**

Je me contentai de lui sourire et de la prendre par le bras afin de nous diriger vers le salon où nous devions rejoindre Léna, Edward, Emmett et Jasper, le cavalier d'Alice.

Sam et Seth fut les premiers à me voir. Mon cousin ferma les yeux et les rouvrit rapidement alors qu'Alice entré déjà dans le petit salon ou nous attendait nos cavaliers.

- **_Cousine, tu es la plus belle créature de cette terre ! _**

- **_Et tu diras de même de ta future femme. _**Rigolais-je, alors qu'il attrapait mes deux mains pour me faire tourner sur moi-même.

- **_J'aurais bien du mal à trouver une femme en restant à ton service et celui du prince !_** contre attaqua Seth.

- **_Je te présenterais de belles femmes, mon cousin chéri. Et tu auras un des plus beaux mariages de la famille… _**soupirais-je me blottissant contre lui.

- **_Je t'aime Belli-Bell'. _**

Je serais davantage mes bras autour de lui et il soupira de bien-être.

- **_Alors, vas-tu me dire ou tu étais aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_File tes invités t'attendent ! _**Rit-il me frustrant davantage.

Je le relâchais et entrer à mon tour dans la pièce suivit de très près par Sam et Seth.

- **_Bella, tu es éblouissante !_** Clama haut et fort Emmett me rejoignant.

Il attrapa mes mains comme mon cousin juste avant et me fit pivoter.

- **_Je ne suis pas sûr que les garçons de l'université se tiennent bien avec vous deux !_** grogna-t-il finalement incluant Alice.

- **_vous trois !_** cracha presque exaspéré Léna entrant à son tour dans le petit salon.

- **_Allons y._** enchaîna Edward sans me jeter le moindre regard.

Il tendit le bras à Léna toute souriante dans sa robe rouge, alors que Jasper faisait de même avec Alice toujours dans les nuages.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan puis-je me permettre de vous conduire ?_** Déclara Emmett.

- **_Cela serait un honneur._** Soufflais-je grandement lui prenant le bras qu'il me tendait.

On sortit du palais sous la surveillance de la princesse Esmée et du Prince Carlisle. Le véhicule, une limousine noire, vint se stationner devant nous et Edward ouvrit la porte à Léna. Emmett me fit avancer et retient la porte lançant un petit regard à Edward. Ce dernier serra les dents, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il entra à son tour dans la limousine me laissant stupéfait par un tel comportement.

- **_Ne fait pas attention à lui… _**

- **_J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? Je veux dire… on ne s'est pas vu de la journée. _**

- **_Non, Bella._** Murmura-t-il, alors qu'Alice et Jasper entrer à leurs tours dans la voiture. **_Edward a passer une excellente journée, mais a juste eu droit à une visite surprise pendant sa préparation pour aller au bal. _**

- **_Qui ?_** M'enquis-je vivement sous son regard intense.

- **_La Reine, mais je n'en sais pas plus… maintenant monte !_** soupira-t-il donnant un petit regard par-dessus son épaule.

Sans attendre, je m'exécutais. Dans la limousine, tout le monde avait déjà un verre de champagne à la main. Emmett attrapa les deux verres que lui tendait Jasper et voulu m'en remettre un.

- **_celui-ci est pour Bella._** Le contrat vivement Edward, un autre verre dans les mains.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

- **_je sais que c'est l'une des prétendent au trône, mais tu en fais pas un peu trop ?_** Bougonna Emmett tendu.

Il me donna alors un des deux verres, avant que celui-ci touche mes lèvres, je me ravissais. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrit sur le regard intense d'Edward. Je redonnais le verre à Emmett sous son regard presque choquée et tendit la main pour récupérer le verre d'Edward.

- **_Merci, prince Edward !_** Murmurais-je finalement.

- **_avec plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. _**

- **_vous nous expliquez ?_** grogna Léna alors que je buvais tranquillement mon nouveau verre.

Aucun de nous deux ne dit mots. Ce qui l'irrita davantage. Alice, but une gorgée de son verre puis rit. Elle rit tellement fort que cela résonna dans tout l'habitacle.

- **_Edward tu m'étonneras toujours… _**

- **_dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ?_** Bougonna-t-il.

- **_Pour sûr, mon frère !_** proclama-t-elle lui administrant un clin d'œil.

- **_Personne ne va nous expliquer ?_** Râla à son tour Jasper.

- **_Non !_** Dimes en cœur le prince, la princesse et moi.

Durant tout le trajet, Emmett chercha à savoir pourquoi Edward m'avait donné un verre différent des leurs sans se douter qu'en fin de compte c'était le liquide qui changer.

On arriva assez rapidement à l'université. Le bal d'automne était le moment préférer des étudiants et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi. La Reine aimait faire plaisir aux jeunes étudiants et ne laissait rien au hasard. Le véhicule s'arrêta tout proche du terrain de football américain et du gymnase. Un long tapis blanc partait du parking jusqu'au gymnase. Autour des bougies parfumées et des lampions. Je repris le bras d'Emmett suivant dans l'ordre, Edward et Léna, Jasper et Alice.

Des petits chuchotements se firent et je vis du coin de l'œil Seth soufflait d'exaspération. Je lui souris et s'empressa de me le rendre. Deux gardes nous ouvrirent la porte en s'inclinant devant notre groupe. Protocole l'oblige. On arriva sans aucune discrétion près de l'orchestre mais aussi du DJ, mais personne ne fit de mouvement pour aller sur la piste de danse. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue tellement cela me démanger. Surtout que l'orchestre jouait un morceau assez dansant de classique. La salle était magnifiquement décorer.

- **_tu veux boire quelques choses ?_** demanda Emmett voulant appeler un serveur.

- **_Tout sauf de l'alcool !_** Proclamais-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il fit ce que je demandais sans plus de question. C'est seulement quand je bus la première gorgée du liquide sans bulle qu'il éclata de rire attirant tous les regards.

- **_j'ai compris. _**

- **_Enfin gros nounours._** Chantonna Alice surexcitée.

- **_Mais, tu en bois d'habitude non ? _**

- **_Oui… mais, j'ai un tout petit championnat demain matin !_** Lui révélais-je.

- **_Oh trop bien… je pourrais venir te voir ? _**

- **_Évidement._** Souris-je. **_Mais, ce n'est pas à Missoula. _**

- **_Où ça ?_** Demanda alors Jasper surprit.

- **_Spokane, la Reine à donner son accord ce matin. Je dois juste faire mon championnat et revenir. _**

- **_C'était très généreux de sa part. _**

- **_Oui_**. Murmurais-je, alors que l'orchestre reprenait un morceau de valse.

Edward attira alors Léna jusqu'à la piste de danse et tout le monde s'écarta.

- **_très peu savent danser la valse_**. Décréta Alice. **_Allons leurs montrer._** Trancha-t-elle attirant Jasper à sa suite.

Par la suite, on vit Jacob et une jolie brune les rejoindre ainsi que Rosalie et un type dont j'ignorais le nom.

- **_Qui est-ce ?_** Chuchotais-je à Emmett.

- **_Le cavalier de Rosalie depuis qu'elle a douze ans._** Me dit-il dents serrée. **_Ses parents veulent les mariées depuis presque deux ans._**

- **_Rose et lui ?_** M'étranglais-je. **_Il est… moche ! _**

- **_Il est l'héritier de plus de la moitié des terrains bordant la ville._** Grogna Emmett posant sa main dans mon dos pour me guider loin de la piste de danse.

J'avais un peu de mal à marcher avec mes talons mais cela ne le dérangea pas, visiblement. Il nous conduit vers une rangé de chaises et on prit place à quelques vingtaines de pas de la piste de danse. D'accord, je n'allais pas danser ce soir ! Réalisais-je tristement. Emmett m'expliqua alors avec beaucoup de détails la situation entre Rose et lui. Puis, le désir des parents de Rosalie de faire d'elle une riche héritière. C'est pratiquement une demie heure plus tard, qu'Alice revient vers nous avec Jasper.

- **_Vous allez rester là encore longtemps ?_** bougonna-t-elle mauvaise croissant les bras sur son torse.

Emmett grimaça et tourna le visage vers moi. D'accord, je n'avais pas choisi le meilleur cavalier pour un bal. Réalisais-je. J'allais lui faire comprendre que ce soir j'allais me tenir tranquille quand un homme vint mettre genou à terre devant moi et me tendit la main tout sourire.

- **_Mademoiselle cela serait un honneur pour moi de vous faire danser ! _**

Alice en avait la bouche grande ouverte et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett et Jasper qui regarder le jeune homme du même âge que nous, attendre ma réponse. Tous deux avait le regard noir et colérique.

- **_je…_**

j'avançais la main vers lui, mais je me raviser aussitôt en voyant Edward se poster sur ma gauche comme si de rien été. Il avait le regard sur l'homme toujours à genou et Léna le suivait de près.

- **_Enfin, elle trouve quelqu'un de son rang._** Ricana-t-elle une main sur la bouche.

- **_Tu peux te relever !_** lâcha assez froidement Edward le dévisageant alors qu'il grimaçait.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et nous fit face. Je me levais également de mon siège, tandis que Seth et Sam vint se poster auprès de nous.

- **_Quel est ton nom ? _**

- **_Mathieu De Forge !_** souffla-t-il timidement.

- **_Tiens, un jeune français._** Sourit machiavélique Edward en français.

- **_En effet, prince Edward._** reprit Mathieu dans sa langue natal. **_Je suis arrivé à Missoula, il y a quelques jours._**

- **_Donc, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant des coutumes de notre pays ?!_**

Il tourna la tête vers moi et le reste des personnes.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan ici présente est l'une des deux personnes concourant à la courses au trône…_** soupira Edward.

Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux et fit un petit pas en arrière.

- **_En sommes, tu viens d'inviter à danser une future princesse et certainement ma prochaine femme !_** siffla-t-il mauvais.

- **_Je… je ne le savais pas ! _**

- **_Oui, je le conçois peut sont assez fou pour avoir osé se comporter ainsi surtout en ma présence. _**

- **_Edward !_** bougonnais-je rapidement. **_Tu vas un peu fort là._** Terminais-je en français pour éviter que certaine personne ne comprennent.

- **_Fort ?_** Rit-il me faisant froid dans le dos**_. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire danser ce soir… est-ce clair ?_** décréta-t-il s'approchant trop, vraiment trop près de moi.

- **_Autant me dire que je ne danserais pas !_** râlais-je croissant le regard pétillant de la duchesse.

Je décidais de reprendre place sur mon siège. **_Très bien votre majesté. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !_** Chuchotais-je portant un verre de vin blanc à ma bouche.

Emmett me le retira aussitôt comme un reproche. Je baisais la tête alors que Léna ricanais mauvaise. La musique qui n'avait pas arrêté ainsi que plus du trois quart des invités de danser me rendit mélancolique. Je pensais que le bal d'automne allait être une soirée inoubliable et j'avais raison, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Léna avait réussi à rendre Edward crétin et sans cœur... elle gagnait quoi que je fasse... sauf, que cette fois, je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'étais Bella Swan après tout.

Notre petit groupe discuta par la suite de tout et de rien et Mathieu De Forge fila loin de nous. Edward parla longuement avec Sam et Seth sous mon regard mauvais. Les minutes qui suivirent vingt pour être exact, fut les plus longues de ma vie. Emmett discutait de foot avec Jacob et Jared venue en renfort. Du coup, je me retrouvais entre les copines de ses deux-là, qui discuter… mode !

Alice danser toujours avec Jasper et de temps en temps parcouraient la pièce pour se faire voir de tous. Edward se pavaner au bras de Léna et ne me jeta plus un seul regard. Je me levais de mon siège et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Du moins celle des garçons et de leurs copines.

- **_Je vais aux toilettes, vous souhaitez tous m'accompagner ?_** bougonnais-je alors qu'ils baissaient vivement la tête. **_Viens !_** grognais-je attrapant Seth par le bras.

- **_Bella, je ne peux pas…_**

Il s'arrêta aussitôt s'étranglant avec sa salive quand je braquais mon regard sur lui. Il me suivit sans cérémonie ignorant les murmures dans l'assembler. On n'alla pas, comme convenue aux toilettes, mais je poussais une des portes des vestiaires.

- **_Bella, cela ne se fait pas !_** murmura-t-il stressé.

- **_J'en ai marre d'être assise sur cette chaise. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, Seth._**

- **_Je sais._** Ricana-t-il. **_Il se passe quoi entre le prince et toi ? un jour c'est calme et le jour suivant…_** il termina par une grimace immonde qui me fit sourire.

- **_Bonne question !_**

- **_Vous étiez ou aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire, Belli' !_** murmura-t-il. Euh**_… Vous vous êtes dit quoi en français tout à l'heure ? _**

- **_Il refuse de me voir danser avec une autre personne que lui._** L'informais-je essayant de garder mon calme.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** s'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Ben si tu le sais tu me le dit._** Fis-je tristement.

Seth siffla et vint me serrer dans ses bras avant de me dire qu'il était temps de retourner dans le gymnase.

- **_Je déteste le bal d'automne. _**

- **_En voilà, des façons mademoiselle Swan._** Soupira le prince Edward dos reposant contre le mur en face de la porte que nous venions d'ouvrir.

Seth inclina la tête comme pour le saluer et fis quelques pas pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Quant à moi, j'ignorais son intervention et avança pour rejoindre nos amis. J'avais à peine mis un pied dans la salle du gymnase qu'un tango retentit. Je me sentis retourner puissamment et faillit perdre l'équilibre avec mes talons haut. Heureusement, Edward passa rapidement un bras autour de ma taille et l'autre prit d'assaut ma main pour me mettre en position.

Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction et fit quelques pas en avant. Aussitôt j'en fis de même mais en arrière. On s'arrêta a mis chemin entre la piste de danse et nos amis. Je me dégageais de lui le repoussant assez fortement et le contourna la tête haute. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et une certaine excitation coulait dans mes veines. Il m'arrêta alors que je passais derrière lui. Sa main captura la mienne et il me fit tournoyer pour me retrouver les deux mains en l'air trop proche de son corps. Il relâcha mes mains et fit glisser les siennes dans un synchronisme et une lenteur mesurer pour descendre jusqu'à ma taille qu'il enserra. Il me souleva avec facilité et je vins enserrer sa hanche avant de relâcher le tout pour descendre et mettre genou à terre. Dans le mouvement, il avait capturé mes poignets et me maintenait en équilibre.

Lentement, je me relevais et il reprit position. Une main dans mon dos, faisant reposer à moitié ma tête et l'autre dans ma main. Nos visages partirent à l'opposer alors que nous dansions un tango endiablé au milieu des étudiants de Missoula. Quand la musique termina, je me sentais si enjouée que tous pouvaient s'en apercevoir.

On nous applaudit très fortement, me faisait presque mal aux oreilles. Des sifflements également se firent entendre.

- **_une valse musette !_** Lâcha très fortement Edward alors que le calme reprenait.

- **_Edward…_**

- **_Je vais te faire danser à t'en faire mal au pied_**. Soupira-t-il me rapprochant avec souplesse à lui. **_Je veux que tous sachent que nous sommes le plus beau couple de danse de Missoula…_** reprit-il tendrement à mon oreille.

Il commença alors à faire des petits tours dans le sens inverse d'une montre. Cette danse privilégié les tours à gauche, ce qui faisait que les partenaires devait danser plus serrés. Je sentais ainsi son souffle calme venir chatouiller à plusieurs reprise la base de mon cou me faisait plus ou moins perdre mes moyens.

- **_Tu as mal au pied ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il alors après avoir réalisé une toupie, la forme la plus élaborée de la valse musette nous faisait virevolter rapidement à gauche.

- **_Non, mais rappel moi de ne jamais mettre des talons aussi haut la prochaine fois que l'envie de danser une valse musette te prends. _**

- **_Tu n'échapperas pas à la valse de Struss, Bella !_** ricana-t-il alors que je soufflais un « _merci, Alice » ! _

Après ses trois danses et trois forts applaudissements, on retourna vers nos amis après nous être soigneusement incliné l'un à l'autre comme lors des grandes cérémonies. Edward ignora royalement Léna et son sale caractère et parla naturellement avec ses amis. Quant à moi, j'essayais temps bien que mal de garder un sourire neutre et non victorieux et trop enjouées.

Alice et Rose vint par la suite me réquisitionné pour des danses en tout genre, puisque le Dj avait repris du service pour la joie de tout le monde, sauf de mes petits pieds. On eut droit à du Rihanna et du David Guetta aux plus hauts volumes sonore. Les garçons nous rejoignirent également, mais étrangement pas Edward. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais quand je sentis deux main se glisser sur ma hanche impriment le mouvement de danse invoquer par une danse plutôt sexy de Sean Paul.

- **_Tu sais donc tout faire_** ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille respectant une limite entre nos deux corps.

Je soupirais et poser ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il grognait.

Cependant, Edward dû me lâcher parce que Léna venait de le tirer en arrière via sa chemise blanche. Jacob vint aussitôt prendre la place d'Edward, mais devant moi. Nous dansions coller serrer sous les sifflets de Jared et des filles.

Les musiques et les danses se suivirent. Le gymnase étaient emplit de monde et nos gardes du corps avaient de plus en plus de mal de se faire de la place. J'essayais de rejoindre Emmett toujours assis a son siège, mais c'était très compliquer. Le DJ était en train de passer une musique faisant sauter les étudiants comme des fous. A un moment, un homme à la carre d'un joueur de rugby sauta et en retombant sur ses pieds m'entraîna à terre. Je poussais une plainte, puis un cri furieux retentit derrière moi. Le DJ qui avait visiblement rien raté de la scène, vu qu'il était en hauteur, arrêta la musique et cria dans son micro les ordres.

- **_Stop, stop… faite attention non d'un chien. _**

L'homme qui m'avait bousculé se rendit enfin compte de ce qui avait fait et voulu m'aider à me relever, mais n'eut pas le temps. Edward m'aida à me relever tandis que Sam et Seth lui retenait chacun un bras.

- **_Bella ? tu vas bien ? _**

- **_Oui… je crois !_** marmonnais-je le rouge aux joues. **_Tout va bien les gars… laisser le partir._**

- **_Non._** Claqua la voix furieuse d'Edward.

- **_Edward… il dansait, ce jeune homme n'a certainement pas voulu me faire de mal. _**

- **_Qu'auraient dit la Reine et mes parents s'il t'aurait…_**

Je venais de plaquer violemment ma main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

- **_je vais bien. _**Soufflais-je enserrant doucement son visage de ses mains. **_Laisse-le partir Edward… _**

- **_je …_** commença-t-il en se détendant un peu.

- **_Edward… raccompagne moi s'il te plaît ! _**chuchotais-je littéralement retirant mes mains de son visage

Il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, avant de les rouvrir et s'acquiesçait.

- **_Partons avant que je ne change d'avis. _**Craqua-t-il passant un bras autour de mes jambes et l'autre derrière mon dos. Je me retrouvais ainsi dans les bras du Prince de Missoula devant les étudiants rassemblait.

Je souris à l'homme qui m'avait bousculé et il fit une chose incroyable, il s'inclina. Je me tendis grandement, mais je vis d'autres personnes faire de même. Les quelques mètres qui nous séparèrent de la sortie fut fort long. Ses gens, je les voyais tous les jours et il me connaissait sous Bella la roturière et Isabella Swan la futur Princesse de Missoula, cela me faisait bizarre de les voir se comporter ainsi maintenant.

- **_Sam retient la duchesse comme tu peux, je raccompagne Bella et renvoie le véhicule ! _**

- **_Oui, Prince Edward._** sourit-il fièrement, alors que Seth restait à notre service.

Il ouvrit la porte de la limousine appelé en urgence après l'incident et Edward me posa sur le siège puis ferma la porte. Il resta parler quelques secondes avec Seth, puis contourna le véhicule pour prendre place de l'autre côté.

- **_Allons-y !_** clama-t-il au chauffeur.

Une fois sur la route, je retirais les chaussures à mes pieds et poussait un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Edward relevait ma robe.

- **_Que fais-tu ?_** m'alarmais-je.

- **_J'inspecte tes genoux._** Dit-il relevant un sourcil vers moi.

- **_Non._** Contrais-je repoussant sa main.

- **_Si._** Fit-il relevant encore le tissu fin.

Il immobilisa mes bras d'une main et releva vivement le bas de ma robe pour vérifier l'état de mes genoux. Il grogna et je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Je le savais !_** soupira-t-il replaçant le tissu correctement.

- **_Je…_**

- **_Tu ferais mieux de te faire toute petite !_** siffla-t-il mauvais tournant la tête à l'opposer.

Et je le fis.

On arriva après de longues minutes de silence dans la cour du palais. Je ne sais qu'elle heure il était, mais le Prince Carlisle nous accueilli. Il était en haut des marches, quand un des gardes royales ouvrit les portes. J'allais sortir mais me rendit compte que je n'avais pas mes chaussures aux pieds. Heureusement Edward fut plus rapide et me prit de nouveau dans ses bras sur le regard surprit de son père.

- **_Que s'est-il passé ? _**

- **_Rien d'important._** Fis-je un peu trop vivement.

- **_Elle est tombée..._**commença malheureusement Edward.

- **_Tomber ? _**S'étonna son père.

- **_Oui… les talons hauts de plus de dix centimètres ne sont pas une super idée pour danser dans un gymnase, _**me moquais-je en arrivant à son niveau.

Edward soupira mais ne dit mot. Son père nous fit aller dans le petit salon bleu et Edward me posa sur le divan le plus proche. Il releva naturellement le tissu de ma robe et le prince Carlisle siffla entre ses dents.

- **_rien d'important ?_** rouspéta-t-il. **_Permet moi de te contredire jeune fille._**

Je lançais un regard noir à Edward, cependant il m'ignora. Il appela grâce au téléphone du salon, le médecin royal.

- **_tu souhaites boire quelques choses en attendant ?_** demanda très gentiment le Prince Carlisle.

- **_Un chocolat ?_** m'aventurais-je sous son sourire moqueur.

- **_A vos ordres, Isabella._** Sourit-il moqueur.

- **_Bella !_** le repris-je un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Bella, mais en privée alors !_** reprit-il, alors que je pouffais comme enfant.

Il quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec Edward.

- **_Tu vas me dire quelques choses ?_** Questionnais-je timidement.

- **_J'aurais dû te tenir tête. _**

- **_Ouais… je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça !_** fis-je lentement.

Il souffla fortement et vint prendre place près de moi.

- **_Tu aurais dû me faire savoir que tes genoux été meurtrie. Et…_** reprit-il me voyant objecter. **_Tu aurais aussi dû faire attention en voulant rejoindre les autres. _**

- **_Je voulais m'asseoir._** Grognais-je. **_D'abord, c'est la faute de ta sœur. _**

- **_Ma sœur ?_** s'étonna-t-il alors que le médecin arrivait suivit de très près par Carlisle avec mon chocolat chaud.

- **_Et voici ! _**

- **_Merci, Prince Carlisle._** Chantonnais-je littéralement attrapant la tasse avec le liquide chaud

- **_Avec joie… Bella !_** Chuchota-t-il prenant place en face de nous sur le divan.

Je lui fis un grand sourire tandis que le médecin royale soigner déjà mes deux genoux écorchées.

- **_Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle._** Décréta-t-il avant de sortir.

- **_La bonne ?_** Demandais-je aussitôt.

- **_Rien de grave et vous n'aurez aucune séquelle. _**

- **_La mauvaise ?_** Grimaçais-je.

- **_J'ai mis un produit pour que cela cicatrice plus vite. Faut éviter un maximum … l'eau !_**

- **_Ah non !_** M'affolais-je. **_J'ai une compétition demain. Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller._**

- **_Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Bella._** déclara-t-il s'inclinant avant de vouloir partir.

- **_Je vous supplie de trouver un moyen._** Lâchais-je les larmes aux yeux. **_C'est très important pour moi et… je vous en prie, docteur. _**

Edward qui ne m'avait pas quitter des yeux, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Je me laissais faire sous le regard étonné de Carlisle.

- **_Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen… mais, je ne vous promets rien._**

- **_Merci !_** fis-je essuyant une larme isolé.

Edward me porta jusqu'à ma chambre et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Il posa juste un baiser sur ma joue, mais cela me fit une sensation étrange.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis mal. Très mal. Au petit matin, mes parents et ma sœur qui devait m'accompagner avec l'accord de la famille royale eut vent de l'état de mes genoux.

- **_J'ai un moyen d'empêcher l'eau, mademoiselle Bella mais cela est loin d'être esthétique._**

- **_Peut m'importe ! _**soupirais-je de satisfaction alors qu'il sortait de sa sacoche deux grands sparadraps.

- **_C'est des bandes anti-eau. Certain sportif de haut niveau sans serve quand ils ont des douleurs musculaires. Cela empêchera l'eau de toucher votre peau. Par contre, faut pas les garder longtemps alors mettait le au dernier moment. _**

- **_Merci infiniment. _**Clamais-je frappant dans mes mains en même temps qu'Elisa.

- **_En route, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de t'entraîner._** Déclara Edward alors que tout le monde entrer dans le quatre-quatre du Prince. Évidemment, ce fut mon père qui conduisit sous le regard moqueur de la famille.

Je fini troisième de la compétition sur cent concurrente. C'était une petite compétition sur le plus petit plongeon. Mais cela me faisait tellement plaisir de concourir. Évidemment, mes deux bandes aux genoux ne firent pas l'unanimité niveau esthétique et les juges me sanctionnèrent même après que le Prince Edward leurs expliqua la situation. En sport tout le monde était sous la même enseigne ce que j'approuvais totalement. Emmett ne vint pas me voir, il envoya par contre un message d'encouragement sur le portable d'Edward, nous informant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important à l'entreprise de son père.

On laissa ma famille à la maison à dix-huit heures. Elisa me fit un énorme câlin que je lui rendis et lui promis de la faire venir au palais dans peu de temps.

Edward nous ramena au palais et me laissa conter notre journée à la famille Royale. La Reine posé d'ailleurs plusieurs questions et me demanda de lui décrire les autres concurrentes et les enchaînements de leurs programmes. Ce fut qu'à vingt-deux heures, que je pu me mettre en pyjama et méditer enfin sur les derrières quarante-huit heures.

**_Point de vue Elisa Swan._**

Une fois rentré, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à mes parents puis monta rapidement dans ma chambre. J'attrapais mon cadeau princier avec enthousiasme. Hier, le Prince Edward… enfin Edward m'avait emmené au conservatoire musical de Missoula pour mon plus grand plaisir. Nous avions visité chaque pièce et un mini concert avait été organisé. J'avais été littéralement subjugué.

J'avais rencontré par la suite la session musique comédie musical. Edward me proposa par la suite de jouer avec lui quelques notes de guitare et il termina par un solo de piano juste parfait !

Avant de rentrer, j'eu droit au plus beau de cadeau. On s'arrêta dans le magasin d'instrument le plus réputer du pays et Edward m'offrit la plus belle des guitares : Une classique Vilaplana Flamenca !

- **_Faut juste apprendre à jouer._** Marmonnais-je commençant à gratter suivant les partitions de mon cahier.

Oui… fallait rendre le Prince fière de moi et surtout en faire la surprise à Bella.

* * *

_**Alors cette surprise ? Vous avez aimé ? **_

_**Nous sommes toujours aussi ravie d'écrire pour vous et pour nous... merci de faire vivre cette belle histoire... a très vite pour la suite **_

_**comme d'hab un extrait automatique pour chaque petit ou grand message ! lol**_

_**gros bisous**_

_**VAL ET SAB **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour et bon dimanche a vous ! **

**j'espère que le temps est pas trop dur avec vous ... **

**(chez moi il neige alors j'en profite pour mettre en ligne le nouveau chapitre)**

**Aujourd'hui vous allez pouvoir tous vous réjouir et pour la même chose... y a de la lecture et ... **

**bon d'accord, je vous laisse la surprise ! lol**

**GROS BISOUSSSSSSS**

**Sab 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le froid de Décembre **

**_Point de vue Isabella Bella_**

Quatre mois. Voilà, quatre mois que je vivais au palais. C'était effrayant comme le temps passé si vite. J'avais également l'impression, d'avoir toujours vécu ici. Avec la Reine Elizabeth, Le Prince Carlisle, La Princesse Esmée, La Princesse Alice et Le Prince Edward. Mon Prince Charmant. Je crois que ma petite sœur m'avait un peu trop contaminé durant ses quelques jours de permissions.

Je n'arrivais pourtant pas à me dire que cela serait définitif. Que ma vie présente et future était au palais. Entouré de serviteur et de différentes personnes. Que j'allais passé mes journées avec des personnes de la haute société, avec Edward et sa famille. Que j'allais devoir étudier pour devenir une futur Reine parfaite, sans défaut comme celle déjà au trône.

Pourtant, une pointe de douleur se fit ressentir dans mon cœur en pensant que je pouvais aussi tout perdre. Edward m'avait choisi, cependant ce choix n'était pas définitif et il n'était connu de personne. Le Prince pouvait changer d'avis ou pire ce choix pouvait être contesté par les conseillers, la Reine, Les parents d'Edward ou le peuple. Et si le peuple ne voulait pas de moi ?

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Nous étions en période de congés, puisque les vacances de noël avaient débuté depuis trois jours. Bella était revenu de chez ses parents pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je dois dire que de ne pas la voir le matin et au repas de la journée fus étrange et déstabilisant. Le palais avait été de surcroît bien vide et silencieux. Ce soir, nous avons le repas de noël, la veillé au coin du feu et la remise des cadeaux. C'était l'un des moments que je préférais dans l'année. Ce soir-là nous étions une famille unie et aimante. Plus de titres et de marque de supériorité. Juste des parents, des enfants, une grand-mère et ma future épouse. Léna devrait être là aussi et cela me contrarié. Je ne la voulais pas dans mes pattes, ce soir. Ma famille ne voulait pas d'elle en temps normale et ce soir encore moins. Ce que je pouvais comprendre maintenant.

Je n'avais pas réussis à dormir de la nuit. Après avoir tourné et viré dans le lit, je m'étais mis devant la télévision. Sur l'écran les informations du monde. Cela allait de la mode, des peoples, de la politique et du sport. Vers cinq heures du matin, j'avais envoyé un message à Emmett, lui demandant de venir quand il le pouvait et s'il le voulait. Un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Je baissais le son de la télévision et demanda à la personne d'entrer. Ma femme de chambre entra la première suivit par mon meilleur ami. Instinctivement, je regardais ma montre pour savoir l'heure. Six heures, rien que ça.

- **_Merci, vous pouvez disposer._** Murmurais-je presque.

- **_A votre service, votre Altesse ! Souhaitez-vous une collation ? _**

J'hochais la tête positivement. Elle fit une petite révérence et referma la porte derrière elle. Emmett avança jusqu'à moi et me présenta sa main, que je m'empressais de serrer. Il quitta par la suite sa veste d'hiver et la jeta sur mon lit. Il prit place sur le même divan que moi et porta son attention sur l'écran plat.

- **_Tu as vu le match de hockey ?_** Commença-t-il.

- **_Non… j'ai dû travailler sur le nouveau projet du centre-ville avec mon père._** Lui confiais-je.

- **_Ah bon ! C'est quoi ? _**

- **_Un centre commercial. _**

- **_C'est bien._** Fit-il sans vraiment y mettre du sien.

- **_Tu es là tôt !_** Dis-je à mon tour.

- **_Ouais… ton message m'a un peu surpris et intrigué._** Dit-il avec appréhension.

En fait, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs frais. Ce n'était pas son genre.

- **_Tu voulais me parler de quelques choses en particulier ? _**Continua-t-il devant mon silence.

Je me levais du divan et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le ciel était blanc neige. Nous en aurions sûrement dans la journée.

- **_Ed' ? _**S'impatienta mon meilleur ami.

- **_Je… je vais épouser Bella._** Lâchais-je telle une bombe sur une ville.

Il resta silencieux. Emmett ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma aussi sec. Il devait chercher ses mots ou comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés là. J'avais décidé de lui dire parce qu'il était important pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le contrarié et le voir me tourner le dos parce qu'il l'avait appris un matin dans les journaux. C'était mal.

- **_Et Léna ?_** Questionna-t-il durement.

Bonne question, pensais-je. Que lui répondre ? La vérité serait plus simple.

- **_Je ne suis plus vraiment en accord avec sa personnalité, ses désirs futurs et son comportement. _**

- **_Tu ouvres enfin les yeux._** Sourit-il sans vraiment de gaieté.

- **_Je ne l'aime plus !_** Lui révélais-je sans passer par quatre chemins.

- **_Je n'ai jamais su comment tu avais fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle de toute façon._** Scanda-t-il avec un peu plus de vigueur.

- **_Je l'a connais depuis le jardin d'enfance. Elle est tout ce que je voulais à l'époque. _**

- **_Et maintenant ? _**

- **_Je ne suis plus le même homme._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Je sais._** Me dit-il simplement. **_Depuis quelques temps déjà._**

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Je savais ce qui avait déclenché mes changements, mais je n'étais pas prêt à les dires a voix hautes et encore moins à quelqu'un.

- **_Bella est dans ses appartements ?_** Quémanda-t-il zappant sur différentes chaînes.

- **_Je pense. Tu veux lui rendre visite ? _**

Emmett se tourna vers moi les sourcils froncés.

- **_Quoi ?_** M'alarmais-je.

- **_Tu n'as rien dit de désagréable sur elle et tu me laisserais y aller… vraiment ? _**

- **_Reste juste à bonne distance._** Glissais-je évitent son regard curieux et moqueur.

- **_Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi._** Dit-il joueur.

- **_Je suis ton Prince._** Protestais-je lui jetant un cousin à la figure.

- **_Mon meilleur pote surtout._** Rouspéta-t-il en me le retournant aussi sec. **_Mais, je crois que je vais changer d'idée ! _**

- **_Bella sera ma femme dans quelques mois, évitons un esclandre. _**

- **_Rien que ça._** Rigola Em'. **_Puis, pourquoi tu veux l'épouser ? Tu la détestais et Léna va faire de ta vie un enfer !_**

J'analysais ses mots avec soin. Effectivement, Léna risquait de vivre encore plus mal la situation. Étrangement, je m'en moquais royalement. Léna était mon passé, je ne pouvais plus faire marcher arrière, les sentiments n'y étaient plus.

- **_Tu es tombé amoureux de Belli-Bell' !_** Se moqua Emmett un large sourire sur le visage. **_En fait, je pense que tu l'aime depuis très longtemps. _**

- **_Non._** Grognais-je face à cette réalité. **_Pourquoi lui aurais-je fais vivre l'enfer ? _**

- **_Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix._** Contre attaqua-t-il. **_Tu ne pouvais pas lui témoigner de l'attention. _**

- **_Je… _**

- **_A cause de la Duchesse au cœur de pierre. _**Me coupa-t-il. **_Tu ne voulais pas donné raison à la reine et à tes parents._** Continua-t-il. **_Et tu avais ta fierté ! Enfin, ce qu'il en restait après la tornade Bella._** Rigola-t-il.

- **_La ferme ! _**Criais-je. **_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _**

- **_Ouais… ta raison._** Pouffa-t-il. **_Mais, tu auras beau me dire le contraire… je te connais et je sais que c'est la vérité. Tu as des sentiments pour Mademoiselle Swan, c'est pour ça que tu veux l'épouser. _**

Emmett m'avait percé à jour. J'allais devoir le surveiller de près. Mon meilleur ami n'allait pas me trahir… cependant, si Bella lui posait des questions sur moi, il ne mentirait pas… et je serais dans le pétrin. J'avais beau me montrer proche d'elle, être plus ou moins gentil, personne ne savait ce qui se passait entre elle et moi. Nous ne savions pas nous même ce qui se passait.

- **_Ed' ?_** Chuchota presque Emmett sérieusement.

Je tournais la tête vers lui intrigué.

- **_Ne lui fais pas de mal… d'accord ? Parce qu'entre vous deux… le choix sera difficile et malgré nos années d'amitié… je…_**

- **_N'ajoute rien d'autre._** Demandais-je presque comme un supplice. **_Je jure de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je n'y arriverais plus de toute façon. _**

- **_Même si elle te pousse à bout ? _**

Je grimaçais, mais acquiesçais tout de même, sous son regard malicieux et moqueur.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Les vacances avaient débuté. J'avais eu un weekend de tranquillité, que j'avais pu passer avec ma famille. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait incité la reine a accepté, mais j'avais passé deux jours fabuleux. Et sans Edward pour me chaperonner cette fois. J'avais eu mon lit pour moi seule. J'avais apprécié le geste, mais d'un autre côté passer noël avec Edward dans ma famille ne m'aurait pas déplus. Grace à Esmée et Alice, j'avais pu acheter les cadeaux pour ma famille avant de me rendre au domicile familiale. J'avais offert à Charlie un livre intitulé « Comment devenir un excellent chasseur ». En effet, Charlie partait toujours chasse la dimanche et revenu sans aucune proie. Pour Renée, Esmée m'avait un peu aidée. Après plusieurs propositions, j'arrêtais mon choix sur un livre contenant cent pages blanche. De l'extérieur nous pouvions croire que ce livre était ancien et prestigieux. Sur la couverture des arabesques en noir et blanc. A l'intérieur des feuilles vide assez rigide. Ainsi elle pouvait noter toutes ses recettes pour son éventuel restaurant dont elle serait la gérante. Pour mon Elisa, Alice me conseilla dans les vêtements. Je pris entre les différentes propositions une robe rose pastel s'arrêtant en dessous les genoux, avec des fines bretelles. Pour Seth, ce fut rapide. Une écharpe d'homme très classe et distingué pour ses rondes à l'extérieur. Pour ses parents, Seth me proposa de faire un cadeau commun. Il voulait leur offrir une soirée en amoureux au restaurant impérial.

Comme toute chose à une fin, il avait fallu rentrer ce matin et affronter à nouveau les regards méprisants de la duchesse. Quant à Edward… difficile à décrire son comportement. Ce matin, je ne l'avais pas croisé et Alice m'avait expliqué la nouvelle attitude du prince depuis mon départ. Distant, maussade et renfermer sur lui-même. Moins de remarque désobligeante et de regard noir. Avec Elisa, nous avions trouvé un surnom pour Léna et chaque fois qu'elle s'en prenait à moi, j'y repensais et un sourire me venait. Léna avait été rebâtisse : Morue des flaques d'eau. Ma charmante sœur n'avait pas ailleurs pas voulu donner un surnom à Edward. Elle adorait le prince, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Donc, oui, tout allait bien. Et en plus depuis quelques minutes, de minuscules flocons tombaient. J'attendais plantée devant la fenêtre afin de déterminer si je pourrais sortir pour en profiter.

Lorsque, le rideau blanc s'épaissit soit presque une heure plus tard, je me ruai dans mon dressing et y mis un bazar monstre. Je m'excuserais plus tard mais pour l'instant, ce qui me motivait c'était ces gros flocons duveteux et glacés qui tombaient en rangs serrés du ciel. Aussitôt que je fus prête, je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse sans la moindre considération pour le protocole. J'ouvris en grand la porte d'accès au jardin arrière et m'avançait. Parvenue au milieu de l'allée, je levai le visage vers le ciel et me mis à rire aux éclats. Puis, je me mis à tourner sur moi-même, toujours en riant. Lorsque le tournis eut raison de moi, je m'écroulai dans la neige et repris lentement mon souffle.

J'aperçus au loin la folie, construite par la grand-mère de notre reine actuelle et me dirigeai vers elle. Le point de vue depuis ce promontoire était magnifique. Les bruits étouffés par le manteau neigeux, rendaient la scène irréelle. Je laissai mon regard se reposer devant la douceur du paysage blanc qui l'entourait. Un calme profond m'envahit et je sus que quel que soit mon avenir, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce moment. Je fermai les yeux, histoire de graver dans ma mémoire cet instant magique.

- **_Merci Sam,_** chuchotai-je à l'attention de mon garde du corps qui, s'il ne m'avait pas quitté depuis le début de mon escapade était resté très discret, ne se permettant pas d'intervenir dans mon délire.

- **_Tu parles seule maintenant,_** se moqua la voix d'Emmett. **_Fais gaffe, tu vas finir gâteuse avant l'heure !_**

Tient, il avait osé quitter le prince pour me rejoindre ? Je savais par Sam qu'Emmett était venu voir le Prince à l'aube et qu'il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis tout ce temps.

- **_Non, pas encore mais cela ne saurait effectivement tarder de toute façon,_** ris-je en lui indiquant le paysage. **_Je_** **_suis venue faire le plein de calme et de sérénité._**

- **_Notre prince continue à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? _**Demanda-t-il sans y croire un instant.

- **_Plus trop ! Mais parlons d'autre chose ! Que dirais-tu d'une bataille de boules de neige ? _**proposai-je tout en lui lançant un paquet blanc et glacé en pleine figure.

- **_Soit maudite, future reine ou pas, tu vas finir dans la poudreuse, ma chère !_**

Je m'enfuis en riant aux éclats et me protégeai derrière un gros chêne, avant de lancer quelques missiles froids sur mon adversaire. Qui riposta avec fougue. Nos éclats de rire finirent par attirer d'autres personnes : Alice en compagnie de Rosalie et de Léna quelques serviteurs et même le prince Carlisle. Alice et Rosalie se regardèrent un long moment avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de réapparaître pour jouer avec nous. Léna nous jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de rentrer en disant que nous avions l'air de gamins stupides et attardés.

- **_Venaient jouer !_** Hurlais-je trop heureuse d'être au milieu de cette masse de blanc.

Les serviteurs allèrent se vêtirent et se joignirent à nous et même le prince Carlisle après avoir reçu une boule que j'avais lancé à Emmett mais qu'il avait esquivé, se changea et nous rejoignit. La princesse Esmée fit une apparition éclaire. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour que son mari, Emmett et moi nous la bombardâmes de projectiles mouillés. Elle se réfugia dans son bureau en riant. Le seul absent fut Edward. Alice m'expliqua qu'il jugeait ces amusements infantiles et indignes de lui. Je trouvais dommage qu'il se sache pas profiter de ces petits plaisirs simples et que l'on pouvait partager avec les gens que l'on aimait. Je crois même qu'il me décevait.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Emmett m'avait quitté depuis un bon moment. Ce fut, le bruit d'une cavalcade dans les escaliers qui me tira de ma lecture du compte-rendu de la visite de notre ambassadeur en Egypte. Les nouvelles économiques étaient inquiétantes, mais rien d'alarmant n'avait eu lien jusqu'à présent. Curieusement, il ne m'aurait pas déplu de débattre du sujet avec Bella. Ses opinions étaient toujours sensées et pleines d'impartialité. Elle prenait ses décisions en fonction des bienfaits que cela apporterait à notre peuple et pas en fonction de ses propres attentes. En cela, elle différait énormément de Léna qui faisait passer ses envies personnelles avant celles de nos sujets. Et sans que je veuille le reconnaître, l'exactitude des propos de ma mère ainsi que ceux de ma grand-mère me revenait à l'esprit, rendant tout cela encore plus complexe. Je poussai un soupir et sursautai lorsqu'un éclat de rire me parvint en provenance du jardin sous mes fenêtres. La curiosité me poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre et je me posai sur le spectacle qui se jouait au-dehors. Belle courait en tous sens pour esquiver les projectiles qu'Emmett lui envoyait. Et je dois avouer que de la voir ainsi libre et heureuse me fit sourire et déclencha une réaction pour le moins imprévue dans mes reins.

Puis vint un sentiment de jalousie. Jalousie car elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait en dépit des règles établies, s'en moquant royalement. Elle avait même réussi à entraîner ma sœur et mon père dans ses jeux. Ainsi que Rosalie ! Rosalie ! La princesse des glaces ! Elle jouait avec les serviteurs qui s'étaient invités dans la partie, après avoir reçu l'approbation du Prince. Les rires qui me parvenaient me faisaient grincer des dents. Jalousie car c'était avec moi qu'elle aurait dû partager cet instant ! Pas avec Emmett ! Ni avec mon père ! Ou ma sœur ! Non, avec moi !

Jalousie car eux, ils profitaient de son rire, de sa bonne humeur et de sa joie. Je devais me contenter de bruits qui me parvenaient sans pouvoir m'en contenter.

Je vis son regard se lever vers ma fenêtre et son visage s'assombrir le temps d'un instant. Ses yeux fixé les miens sans pouvoir me lâcher. Elle était belle. Je me rendis compte alors, qu'elle m'avait manqué. Bella semblait attendre un mouvement, un choix de ma part. La boule glacée lancée par ma sœur la fit sursauter et l'instant fut rompu. Elle se détourna, non sans un soupir et tout en secouant sa magnifique chevelure, elle se baissa, façonna son arme et se rua à l'assaut d'Alice qui fut secourue par mon père. Elle rit et changea de cible et ce dernier, tout prince soit-il se retrouva couvert de neige. Elle avait ramassé une grande brassée blanche avant de la lui poser sur le sommet du crâne. J'entendis ma mère glousser devant cette image et le reste de l'équipée aussi. Mon père se nettoyait au moment où Léna passait ma porte. Ce spectacle ne c'était encore jamais vu ici. Entre ses murs. Grace à Bella, pensais-je.

- **_Non mais ce n'est pas croyable ! ils n'ont plus aucune conscience de leur rang ! autoriser les serviteurs à jouer avec eux ! quelle déchéance ! il va de soi que lorsque je serai reine, un tel comportement sera prohibé !_**

- **_Léna ! Tais-toi,_** lui intimai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne la supporter plus et son petit discours sur le statut des personnes m'avait donné envie de vomir. Léna parlait de ma famille comme si elle se positionner au-dessus d'eux. Hors, personnes ne pouvait l'être… sauf, dieu bien sûr ! J'avais besoin de changer d'air et une bataille de boule de neige me paraissait être le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Je rejoignis donc la bande de joyeux lurons qui s'affrontaient dans le jardin. Mon arrivée ne passa inaperçue.

- **_Edward,_** souffla ma sœur avec un sourire tel que je ne lui en avais pas vu depuis des années.

- **_Ed !_** lança Emmett juste avant de me bombarder allègrement.

J'eus juste le temps de me baisser avant de recevoir deux boules en pleine figure.

- **_Votre Altesse_**, firent les serviteurs avec un sourire incertain.

- **_Bienvenu,_** dit mon père avec une grande fierté.

Bella, ne dit rien, mais me sourit. Et pour obtenir un autre de ses sourires, j'aurai été prêt à tout. Elle hocha la tête et se rua dans un coin pour récupérer une des boules qu'elle avait préparées d'avance. La traîtresse ! Elle avait sollicité l'aide de Sam et savait qu'elle serait quasiment invincible avec lui dans son camp.

- **_Sam !_** Interpellai-je.

- **_C'est inutile, Edward,_** répondit ma sœur. **_Il a pris parti pour Bella et lui passe tous ses caprices !_**

- **_Même pas vrai !_** fit cette dernière avec un éclat au fond des yeux qui disait le contraire.

- **_Désirez-vous mon aide, Votre Altesse_**, intervint mon propre garde du corps.

- **_Seth,_** gronda Bella. **_Si jamais tu oses faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire, tu es un homme mort !_**

- **_Tu as peur de moi, cousine ?_** se moqua-t-il un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et de lui envoyer un boulet de canon en plein visage. Boulet qu'il évita et atterrit sur Rosalie. Cette dernier épousseta les résidus neigeux de ses traits et sans un mot, se rua sur Bella. Celle-ci décampa à toute vitesse, mais Rosalie était futée. Elle la rabattit vers nous et je pus la quérir au vol. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux couchés dans la neige, moi sur elle. Je me perdis un instant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux chocolat. Le jeu avait apporté une touche de rouge sur ses joues et elle était heureuse. Je me sentis troublé de la voir ainsi mais ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ses traits étaient plus marqués qu'à son arrivée. Qu'avait dit grand-mère quelques semaines plus tôt ? Qu'elle ne prenait pas assez soin d'elle ? Je comprenais enfin ce que cela signifiait. Bella ne mangeait que très peu depuis son aménagement au palais. Et cela se voyait. Je passai un doigt léger sur sa joue et la sentie se raidir.

- **_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan_**. Chuchotais-je tendrement.

- **_Edward, tu devrais me lâcher ou on va finir sous un tas de neige !_** Murmura-t-elle lentement.

Hum ! Caché sous la neige avec elle ? Perspective attrayante ! Mais je percevais ses frissons et le froid commençait aussi à m'étreindre. Je la libérai à contrecœur et la laissai fuir ses assaillants.

Emmett me regarda quelques secondes, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il devait repenser à notre conversation de ce matin. Un soupir frustré m'échappa. Elle n'avait pas paru troublée ou gênée par notre étreinte. Je captai par la suite le regard moqueur de mon père, mais décidai de n'y prêter aucune attention. Pas question de lui donner raison ! J'avais encore un reste de fierté même si mademoiselle Swan semblait le réduire à néant jour après jour. Je me relevai et saisi une plaine poignée de poudreuse et courus derrière ma sœur. Celle-ci se réfugia courageusement derrière Bella qui la reçut à sa place. Son visage rougit par le froid et la joie, se plissa, et laissa pointer un sourire mauvais. J'allais souffrir ! Elle jeta un regard vers Sam, puis vers Seth et je compris que, bien que ce dernier soit mon garde du corps personnel, l'esprit de famille allait l'emporter sur le sens du devoir !

Quand à Sam, il était inutile d'en parler, il vouait une sainte dévotion à Bella. Comme la plupart des membres du personnel du palais d'ailleurs. Ils se mirent en mouvement et je me retrouvai pris en sandwich entre les trois. Bella se précipita sur moi non s'en s'être armée auparavant et sauta sur moi avec facilité. De peur qu'elle se fasse mal, je glissais mes mains sous ses fesses et la maintenait contre moi. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, comme si cela était un geste banale. Je me sentais comme adolescent à son premier flirt. Une fois stable elle glissa sa petite main gelée dans mon cou et laissa tomber sa poignée glacée à l'intérieur de mon col.

Un cri de rage m'échappa, mais le temps que je me ressaisisse, elle avait bondi hors d'atteinte. Du moins le pensait-elle.

- **_Tu vas me le payer,_** soufflai-je. **_Alice ? Tu es prête ?_**

- **_Toujours !_**

Alors, nous nous ruâmes de concert sur elle et comme ni Sam, ni Seth, ne voulaient prendre le risque de blesser Alice, nous avions un avantage tactique certain. Sauf que, au dernier moment, mon propre père décida de jouer dans le camp adverse et de renverser la tendance. Ce fut Alice qui se retrouva au sol, de la neige plein les cheveux et Bella et Rosalie qui riaient aux éclats. Jusqu'à ce que je me glisse derrière elles deux et fasse passer une poignée de flocons dans leur cou. Un double cri, couplé avec un double saut se fit entendre. Et tout le monde se mit à rire aux éclats. La vision des deux filles se secouant dans tous les sens était trop risible. Finalement, Bella releva la tête et sourit elle aussi.

- **_Je reconnais que c'était bien joué !_** admit-elle. **_Mais tu as honteusement utilisé ta sœur !_**

- **_Et toi, ton cousin et ton garde du corps. Ça nous met à égalité !_**

- **_Je pense que tu devrais cesser de fréquenter certaines personnes_**, lança la voix glaciale de la duchesse Léna. **_Elles ont tendance à te donner des mauvaises idées !_**

Je vis le visage de Bella se fermer et devenir inexpressif au possible, celui de Rosalie se remplir de fureur, celui de ma sœur de tristesse et celui de mon père de froideur. Emmett se contenta de se glisser dans le dos de Bella et placer sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Quant aux différents membres du personnel, ils devinrent distants et retournèrent à leur poste sans un seul regard. Sam alla se positionner auprès de Bella comme si, par sa seule présence, il la protégerait des attaques de Léna. Seth en fit de même puis revint près de moi, après avoir reçu un regard glacial de Sam. Elle avait pourrit l'ambiance en une fraction de seconde. Je devais réagir. Je ne supporter plus cela.

- **_Duchesse,_** claqua la voix de mon père. **_Il me semble que vos propos dépassent votre pensée !_** Afin d'éviter tout scandale, je vous suggère de regagner votre suite et de réfléchir à votre comportement. Et je vous suggère également de nous épargner votre présence au repas de ce soir !

Je n'avais jamais entendu mon père parler de la sorte à qui que ce soit. Il avait les yeux glacés et son visage était figé dans un masque sans expression. Bella se plaça lentement à ses côtés et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Mon père la serra doucement et lui jeta un regard très doux. Carlisle regardait Bella comme il regardait Alice. Et c'est là que je compris. Elle était importante pour lui. Bella avait gagné le cœur de mon père. Je vis ensuite Alice et Rosalie les rejoignirent, se mettant par la même de son côté. Sans avoir eu besoin de prononcer une seule parole, Bella avait fédéré tout un groupe qui à première vue n'avait aucun lien. Et Léna venait de leur fournir une nouvelle raison de rester soudés. Ils détestaient la Duchesse plus que d'ordinaire.

Ma mère sortit de son bureau et nous rejoignit dehors. Elle se plaça à la gauche de mon père et son regard, normalement si plein de tendresse, se chargea de mépris. Elle soutenait mon père sans aucune hésitation.

- **_Vous avez entendu le souhait de mon époux,_** ajouta-elle, tranchante comme la glace. **_Votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue à notre table. Je me chargerai moi-même de prévenir Sa Majesté de votre comportement ainsi que vos parents. N'attendez pas de moi que je cautionne une telle attitude. En tant que Princesse, je me dois de vous rappeler que vous vous devez d'avoir un comportement digne en toute situation. Le mépris que vous affichez pour certain de vos semblables n'est pas digne de la charge à laquelle vous aspirez._**

- **_Parce que fricoter avec les serviteurs et le bas-peuple l'est ?_** se rebiffa Léna. **_Ces gens,_** fit-elle en désignant les gens amassés derrière elle d'un geste vague**_, ne sont pas de notre sang._** **_Ils sont tout juste bon à nous servir._**

Le hoquet de stupeur qui sortit de la bouche de ceux qui étaient présents dans le jardin ne la stoppa pas dans son élan.

- **_Lorsque je serai princesse, de telles attitudes ne seront pas tolérées !_** termina-t-elle d'une voix acide.

- **_Alors,_** s'éleva la petite voix fluette de ma sœur, **_j'espère que mon frère saura faire le bon choix parce qu'avec une telle pimbêche à la tête de notre royaume, je pense que nous aurons du souci à nous faire._**

- **_Alice,_** intervint ma mère.

- **_Alice,_** souffla alors Bella doucement, calmement. **_Je ne pense pas qu'influencer ton frère soit le meilleur moyen de poursuivre ce qui a débuté ici. Par contre, Duchesse Léna O'connor, je ne peux que me joindre aux sentiments de révolte qui commence à gronder parmi nos gens. Votre incapacité à réaliser que ces gens qui, certes sont là pour nous servir, sont avant tout des êtres humains avec leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs soucis, leurs espoirs, leur vie en fait, ne vous rend pas digne de la place que vous briguer au sein de cette haute société à laquelle vous êtes si fière d'appartenir. Je ne sais quel choix fera Son Altesse mais j'ose espérer que si vous êtes ce choix, votre vision du monde et de vos implications dans celui-ci changera._**

Puis, elle lâcha la main de mon père, fit une révérence et disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Alice, Rose, Emmett et Sam la suivirent aussitôt. Je restais seul avec mes parents et Léna. Seth recula de quelques pas. C'était fini le bon temps des boules de neiges, grognais-je intérieurement.

- **_Edward,_** couina-t-elle. **_Tu restes là sans rien dire ? Cette fille de rien du tout m'insulte, envoie mes valeurs à la poubelle et tu la laisses faire ?_**

- **_Ce n'est pas ce que vous vous complaisez à prétendre_**, la rabroua ma mère**_. Il est grand temps de changer votre langage si vous souhaitez poursuivre votre séjour en ce lieu. _**

- **_Vous, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !_** riposta Léna oublieuse de qui lui adressait la parole. **_Je m'adresse à Edward et je voudrais bien entendre sa réponse, si vous le permettez._**

Cet éclat avait fini par m'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais rien en commun avec elle. Elle était prétentieuse, superficielle et imbue d'elle-même. Et elle venait de creuser sa propre tombe ! Mon père ne lui pardonnerait jamais son coup d'éclat contre sa femme. Personne ne s'en prenait à la princesse Esmée impunément. Léna devait également de parler à ma mère d'une façon impardonnable. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire. C'était le moment de réagir. Léna n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Aucune.

- **_Léna,_** fis-je froid et implacable. **_Tu fais tes valises. Je te retire de la course au trône. Je demanderai à ma grand-mère de choisir une autre prétendante pour te remplacer._**

Et je pris la direction empruntée quelques instants plus tôt par mes amis. Mes parents derrière moi, silencieux mais approbateurs.

- **_Edwardddddd !_** L'entendis-je hurler à la mort. **_Edwarddd ! _**

Cette histoire était allée trop loin. Léna me guidait depuis trop longtemps et me mettait des fausses idées en tête. Il était grand temps de voler de mes propres ailes. La duchesse ne serait plus là pour me séparer de ma famille. Je devais par-dessus tout redevenir le frère aimant pour Alice, un bon fils pour mes parents, un Prince digne de son peuple et… un futur mari exemplaire pour Bella. De nouvelle résolution qui allait être difficile à tenir et à appliquer. Mais, je devais essayer.

* * *

**_Alors ? Nous sommes impatientes de lire vos réactions... _**

**_Plus de Léna ? Plus au palais en tout cas lol_**

**_Bonne semaine a vous... _**

**_gros bisous a très vite !  
Sab et Val'_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour a vous !**

**j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que nous avons perdu personnes en route ! lol**

**Comme promis le nouveau chapitre tout chaud et tout beau... **

**cela donnera envie pour les fêtes qui arrive !**

**bonne lecture et a très vite**

**Sab' 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Joyeux noël partie 1**

**_Point de vue Isabella Bella_**

La dispute avec Léna m'avait coupé toute envie de fêter noël. J'étais assise au centre de mon lit, attendant je ne sais quoi ! Alice était venue frapper à ma porte, mais je lui avais dit que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas insisté et j'en avais déduit qu'elle aussi devait faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer. Voir faire un compte-rendu à sa grand-mère. Un coup léger retentit à nouveau sur le battant.

- **_Alice,_** soupirai-je. **_Je t'ai déjà dit que tout allait bien ! ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Ça n'a pas changé depuis tout à l'heure !_**

- **_Bella, ce n'est pas Alice !_** fit la voix douce du prince Edward.

- **_Non,_** gémis-je, en me laissant tomber sur le dos. **_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui pour mériter ça ?_**

- **_Rien,_** répondit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. **_Rien si ce n'est être toi-même !_**

- **_Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir invité à entrer !_** grognai-je, gardant les yeux fermés. **_Être tranquille semble un vrai luxe ici !_**

- **_Bella_**, soupira-t-il. **_Je voulais juste te dire que maman compte sur toi pour le dîner qui sera servi à vingt heures. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes exclue. Elle t'a trouvé très courageuse. S'il te plaît Bella, regarde-moi !_**

Je soupirai à nouveau et soulevai les paupières à contrecœur. Je fixai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts me fixaient avec attention et gentillesse. Gentillesse ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. J'aurais juré qu'Edward allait me faire la morale (encore) après la petite scène avec sa petite amie. Je décidai de lui faire confiance, pour ce soir. Après tout, c'était noël ! Je me relevai et me retrouvai à sa hauteur ou presque. Il était quand même largement plus grand que moi. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et laissa un doigt glisser le long de ma mâchoire.

- **_Je suis désolé, _**murmura-t-il. **_Je ne pensais pas que Léna se rendrait responsable d'une telle scène. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que la neige me transformait en une gamine de six ans_**, souris-je.

- **_Elle était très belle cette gamine de six ans_**, répondit-il, en accentuant sa caresse.

- **_Mais elle a surtout réussi à te mettre la pâtée, _**articulai-je tentant de retenir les frissons que ses doigts provoquaient en moi. **_Et elle est toute disposée à recommencer._**

- **_Quand tu veux, ma belle, _**accepta-t-il en se rapprochant.

Ma respiration se bloqua et ses lèvres finirent par se poser sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste et bref.

- **_Joyeux noël Bella, et merci pour ce merveilleux après-midi._**

Puis, il se leva et quitta ma chambre. Il tira doucement la porte derrière lui et je me laissai tomber à la renverse, à nouveau. Les yeux clos, je passai un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait embrassé, doucement. Pas comme les fois précédentes. Non, cette fois, il avait fait preuve d'une grande tendresse. Et je ne savais plus quoi penser de cette situation. Le bruit de ma porte qui s'ouvrait avec fracas me sortit de mes pensées. La voix d'Alice résonna dans ma chambre.

- **_Bella ! Bouge-toi ! Le repas est dans moins de deux heures et tu n'es pas prête !_**

- **_Alice ! Mais il ne me faut pas deux heures pour enfiler ma robe !_** protestai-je.

- **_Bella, il n'y a pas que cela ! Il faut penser au maquillage et au coiffage et …_**

- **_Stop !_** l'interrompis-je. **_J'ai compris la leçon, je prends soin de moi et je sais me maquiller seule. Tu peux être tranquille, je serai prête à l'heure et je te ferai honneur. Je suis capable de mettre en œuvre tout ce que tu m'as appris. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? Juste pour cette fois ? S'il te plaît ?_**

- **_Oh, Bella, comment puis-je refuser devant un tel plaidoyer ?_** fit-elle en secouant la tête.

- **_Merci Alice_**, murmurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras. **_Tu ne seras pas déçue !_**

- **_J'y compte bien !_** rétorqua-t-elle avec sévérité.

Elle allait franchir le pas de ma porte quand elle se stoppa.

- **_Oh fait, ce n'est pas Edward qui sortait de ta chambre par hasard ?_**

- **_Oui, et alors ? Il est venu s'excuser pour la scène avec Léna dans le jardin. _**

- **_C'est tout ?_** insista-t-elle avec curiosité.

- **_C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, petit lutin diabolique !_** répliquai-je avec un sourire contraint. **_Dehors ! Sinon, je ne serai jamais prête !_**

Elle me fit une pichenette et disparut dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière elle. Je souris, elle n'avait pas la même discrétion que son frère. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je sortis les quelques produits que j'avais appris à utiliser et me glissai sous la douche. L'eau chaude me détendit mais ne m'aida pas à oublier son baiser. Je dus finalement sortir de mon abri temporaire. Enroulée dans mon peignoir, je sortis ma robe et mes sous-vêtements puis m'installai devant mon miroir. Je me sentis un instant découragée par ce que j'avais promis de réaliser. Ayant mis dehors mes deux servantes habituelles, car je refusais qu'elles passent Noël au palais par ma faute, je me retrouvais seule devant mon miroir. Je saisis un flacon de fond de teint et me mis à l'ouvrage. Finalement, je fus satisfaite du résultat. J'avais réussi un maquillage très discret et je me sentais moi. Je me fis une grimace dans la glace avant de me lever pour m'habiller. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements tout simples, en coton blanc puis ma robe. C'était une robe en velours vert sapin rebrodée de fils d'or. Elle descendait en longues lignes fluides jusqu'à mes mollets. Le velours, doux et brillant, moulait mes hanches et ma poitrine, sans pour autant être ostentatoire. De minuscules cristaux de roche, noirs et incolores, ornaient le bord du décolleté et des manches. Ces dernières très ajustées étaient aussi rebrodées de fils d'or et scintillaient grâce à la présence de nombreux cristaux. Je ne portais d'autre bijou que la petite fée de ma grand-mère. J'avais besoin de sentir la présence de ma famille auprès de moi en cette soirée que l'on ne fêterait pas ensemble. Afin de ménager Alice, qui s'était vue retirer le plaisir de me martyriser, j'avais chaussé d'élégantes chaussures en satin vert ornées de délicates broderies dorées. Le seul inconvénient de ces dernières était la hauteur des talons, dix centimètres ! J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des échasses, mais elles restaient malgré tout très confortables et heureusement !

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire que Léna allait quitter le Palais après la réception de ce soir. Je n'avais pas voulu parler de la duchesse après le merveilleux moment que je venais de passé avec elle. J'avais eu droit à mon baiser de noël et sans le gui. Il avait été parfait et surtout sans gifle pour ternir se moment. J'allais dans ma chambre récupérer les cadeaux pour ce soir et surtout le cadeau pour ma future femme. J'en avais parlé à personne, même Seth n'avait réussi à connaître l'objet qui se trouver dans cette boite ronde enveloppé dans un papier cadeau et un gros nœud sur le dessus. La boite était assez volumineuse, alors je décidais de le faire porter par Seth. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, je le vis la secouer et la soupeser.

- **_Tu ne trouveras pas !_** Souris-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- **_Votre majesté, je promets de rien dire. _**

- **_Ta charmante cousine et très doué pour faire cracher le morceau pour ce genre de chose… et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es celui qu'elle manipule le mieux._**

- **_N'importe quoi !_** Râla-t-il me suivant dans les couloirs.

- **_Je t'assure Seth. Bella fait de toi ce qu'elle veut. _**

Voilà, comment j'avais réussis à le détourner de sa tache première : Trouver le cadeau que j'avais fait à sa cousine ! Le pauvre, s'il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas qu'un.

**_Point de vue Isabella Bella_**

Je lissai du plat de la main le devant de ma robe et secouai mes épaules pour les détendre. Je saisis les sacs contenant mes divers présents. Ceux-ci m'avaient causés de nombreux soucis et j'avais dû me résigner à piocher un minimum dans le capital mis à ma disposition en tant que prétendante au trône.

J'ouvrais la porte à l'instant ou Sam se présentait pour m'escorter. L'expression de surprise ravie qui apparut sur son visage me prouva que, même sans Alice, j'avais réussi à choisir une robe qui me mettait en valeur et qui ferait honneur à la famille royale. Bien que le dîner soit privé, le bal qui suivrait réunirait toute la cour et une grande partie de la noblesse. Si la journée du lendemain était exclusivement réservée à la famille, les souverains se devaient d'offrir et de paraître lors du bal de Noël.

- **_Allons-y Sam,_** murmurai-je doucement. **_Il ne serait pas correct de faire attendre Sa Majesté et leurs Altesses._**

- **_Tu es époustouflante, comme d'habitude,_** dit-il en me tendant son bras.

- **_Merci,_** répondis-je en rougissant. **_Ne me lâche pas ! Je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de tomber dans les escaliers. Faire rire la cour n'est pas au programme de ce soir._**

- **_Aucune crainte, je ne te lâche pas !_** affirma alors que je posais délicatement ma main sur son bras.

- **_Bien ! C'est parti !_** lançai-je en soufflant fortement.

Nous quittâmes alors ma chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où se tenait le repas de ce soir. En plus de la Reine, du Prince Carlisle, de la Princesse Esmée et de leurs enfants, de nombreux membres de la famille, oncles, tantes, cousins étaient présents. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le prince Edward ne ferait pas déclaration quant à son choix à cette occasion. Le bruit de conversation, assourdit par les lourdes portes de chêne, me parvint et me fis frémir. Au vu du bourdonnement qui franchissait l'épaisse barrière de bois, le nombre de personnes présentes dans cette pièce devait être … important !

Sam pressa ma main avant de me laisser au bon soin de chambellan chargé d'annoncer les invités. Moi qui détestais être le point de mire de tous les regards, j'allais être servie !

- **_Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan,_** annonça-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Je sentis tous les regards se porter sur moi. Je cherchai quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher. Et je fus surprise de sentir une présence près de moi. Je levai la tête et rencontrai le regard inquiet et en même temps bienveillant d'Edward.

- **_Edward,_** soufflai-je, sentant sa main prendre la mienne et la serrer doucement. **_Que fais-tu ?_**

- **_Je viens te sauver des vilains regards que tout le monde pose sur toi,_** répondit-il en faisant de légers cercles sur le dos de ma main.

- **_En quoi cela t'importe-t-il de savoir ce que je ressens ?_** questionnai-je en tendant mes paquets au valet qui attendait que je lui donne.

- **_Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux penser à ton sujet. Et tu as tort de croire que tu ne m'importes pas. Je n'ai certes pas désiré cette situation, cependant elle aurait pu être pire. Tu m'as surpris, déconcerté et énervé, mais au moins tu m'as fait réagir ! Viens ! Grand-mère t'attend, ainsi que mes parents. _**

- **_Je te suis,_** acquiesçai-je, lui emboîtant le pas ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

Il nous mena tous deux jusqu'à sa famille. Je plongeai dans une révérence devant la Reine et les parents d'Edward. Je me redressai lorsqu'elle m'y autorisa et cherchai instinctivement les yeux d'Alice. Je voulais vérifier que je n'avais pas commis d'impair en choisissant cette tenue. Son regard pétillant et son sourire heureux me convainquirent que mon choix avait été le bon. Ajoutez à cela, le bras du prince toujours autour de ma taille et je peux dire que la soirée débutait plutôt agréablement. Si l'on omettait les quelques cinquante personnes qui me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds. Et cette fois, pas de parure hors de prix pour me distinguer. Non, juste un minuscule collier d'argent.

- **_Nous allons bientôt nous retirer pour souper en petit comité_**, annonça la reine. **_Puis, le bal pourra avoir lieu._**

- **_Nous ne dînons pas avec l'ensemble de votre famille, Majesté ?_** m'enquis-je surprise.

- **_Non, pas cette année. Je me sens fatiguée et j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme avant le bal. Ils ont très bien compris. Ils dîneront dans la salle d'apparat et nous dans le salon bleu. Il nous suffit de prendre l'apéritif avec eux et de les rejoindre pour la première danse._**

- **_J'espère que cela n'est pas trop grave, _**murmurai-je.

- **_Non, mon enfant, rien de grave_**, me rassura-t-elle.

Puis, sur un signe, un serveur s'avança avec tout un assortiment de coupe sur un plateau. Je pris un verre de jus d'orange, ignorant le regard moqueur de mon cavalier.

- **_Jus d'orange ?_** chuchota-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

- **_Avec ce que je porte aux pieds, cela vaut certainement mieux pour tout le monde,_** répondis-je sur le même ton, en tentant de contrôler les frissons que son souffle avait déclenché en moi. **_Déjà que sans rien boire, je risque de me ridiculiser, je préfère ne pas augmenter mes chances de finir par terre en buvant un peu._**

- **_Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, tu sais,_** affirma-t-il de sa belle voix grave.

Je le fixai, incertaine du sens à donner à cette remarque. Puis dans un sourire, je décidai que ce soir, je ne chercherais pas midi à quatorze heures. Je laisserais les choses se dérouler comme elles arrivaient et prendrais le temps de m'amuser. Je portai donc mon verre à mes lèvres sans le quitter des yeux et eus le plaisir de le voir déglutir difficilement.

Je me tournai et engageai la conversation avec Alice qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour me questionner au sujet de ma robe. Il faut dire que celle-ci ne faisait pas partie du panel qu'elle m'avait choisi avec Rose.

- **_Dis-moi tout,_** exigea-t-elle sautillant d'impatience. **_D'où vient cette merveille ?_**

- **_C'est une création originale d'une de mes amies,_** répondis-je sachant qu'elle allait râler devant cette réponse qui n'en était pas une !

- **_Mais, encore,_** rouspéta-t-elle.

- **_Si je consens à te répondre, serai-je libre de choisir mes vêtements seule_** **_?_** interrogeai-je avec un sourire.

- **_Une partie de tes vêtements,_** concéda-t-elle.

- **_D'accord,_** acceptai-je sachant qu'elle faisait déjà un gros sacrifice. **_La petite cousine de Seth se passionne pour le stylisme. _**

- **_Tu n'as pas de cousine ?_** Dit-elle fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Du côté de sa mère._** Souris-je. **_Je lui ai donc demandé de me créer un modèle selon les indications que je lui ai fourni. Et voilà le résultat !_** conclus-je en tournant sur moi-même.

- **_Elle est très douée ! Je dois absolument la rencontrer ! A nous deux, nous allons te créer la plus fabuleuse garde-robe qui ait jamais existée !_**

- **_Alice, tu as promis !_** lui rappelai-je.

- **_Oui, une partie seulement de tes vêtements ! Et je ne parlais pas de choisir mais de créer, il n'y a pas eu de négociations pour cela !_** triompha-t-elle.

- **_Sauf que Kim est ma cousine par alliance_**, répliquai-je. **_Et qu'elle n'a que quinze ans !_**

- **_Oh, _**fut tout ce qu'elle répliqua.

- **_C'est la première fois que je vois ma sœur perdre le souffle lorsque l'on parle mode,_** s'esclaffa Edward**_. Bravo Bella !_**

- **_Merci,_** souris-je en me tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et de joie. Il tenait une coupe de champagne dans une main et une assiette d'amuse-gueule dans l'autre.

- **_J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim après toutes ces discussions sur la robe de Bella,_** ajouta-t-il en nous tendant l'assiette.

- **_Merci à toi oh, grand prince de mon cœur_**, se moqua gentiment Alice en piochant sans honte dans l'assortiment.

- **_De rien, jeune demoiselle en détresse,_** Rit-il.

Je devinai derrière ces paroles et ces gestes très simples, des jeux d'enfants qui resurgissaient et au vu du visage de la princesse, ces moments devaient être rares ! Et précieux !

Je piquai un petit four dans l'assiette moi aussi et souris d'un air innocent à son haussement de sourcils. La soirée débutait vraiment très bien. Espérons qu'elle se termine de la même manière. Edward se débarrassa de son plat, vide maintenant et se rapprocha de moi.

- **_Je n'ai jamais vu Alice si heureuse, merci_**, dit-il en me prenant la main. **_Même si tu l'as un peu brimée en l'empêchant de s'occuper de toi ce soir, la surprise que tu lui as réservé lui a fait chaud au cœur. Et elle apprécie réellement les efforts que tu fais pour écouter ses conseils._**

- **_Ta sœur est quelqu'un de formidable_**, assurai-je. **_Même si parfois, elle est un peu envahissante, c'est l'une des premières personnes à s'être intéressée à moi et à chercher au-delà des apparences. Donc, je lui en suis très reconnaissante._**

- **_Tu portes encore ce collier,_** lança-t-il abruptement.

- **_Oui_**, fis-je en le caressant**_. Il est important pour moi. C'est un héritage. Il vient de mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a légué pour mes dix-huit ans. Il a une valeur sentimentale plus que monétaire. _**

- **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me dit quelque chose,_** marmonna-t-il en tendant une main pour le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

- **_Je ne vois comment tu pourrais le connaître_**, murmurai-je en frissonnant sous le doux contact de ses doigts frôlant ma peau. **_Il est dans ma famille depuis six générations._**

- **_Je trouverai pourquoi il me fait cet effet_**, affirma-t-il.

Sa main glissa le long de mon cou et se posa sur ma nuque alors qu'il se postait à mes côtés pour accueillir la sœur de sa grand-mère. Son pouce dessina des cercles et les maudits frissons, que lui seul déclenchaient, reprirent de plus belles. Un petit rire étouffé me parvint, signe qu'il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Aussi discrètement que possible, je lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes. Un bref halètement m'indiqua que j'avais atteint ma cible. Et sa main se resserra sur ma nuque me faisant comprendre que la soirée allait être longue. Je me tournai alors vers lui et lui souris doucement, après avoir salué sa tante comme il se doit.

- **_Edward, je pense que l'on devrait faire une trêve pour ce soir, _**expliquai-je. **_Je ne veux pas mettre ta famille mal à l'aise et j'ai remarqué que ta mère semblait attendre une catastrophe, catastrophe que l'on provoquera bien sûr ! Si tu fais l'effort de ne pas te moquer de moi, je te promets de me comporter en cavalière modèle, cela te va ? _**

J'avais mis toute la conviction dont j'étais capable dans ma demande. Je souhaitais vraiment que cette soirée se déroule le mieux possible. J'avais déjà gagné un peu de mon indépendance face à Alice et je ne voulais pas que l'on se donne en spectacle devant les membres de la famille royale et autres nobles présents. Nous étions capables d'une toute autre attitude, lui comme moi. Restait à savoir s'il était d'accord pour que l'on fasse cette trêve. J'attendis en laissant mon regard fixé dans ses iris d'un vert somptueux. Il m'hypnotisait littéralement. J'en oubliai presque de respirer. Un doux et magnifique sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

- **_Cavalière exemplaire, vraiment ? Et tu me réserveras tes danses ?_** questionna-t-il malicieux.

- **_Pas toutes mais certaines, oui !_** répondis-je, heureuse de voir qu'il acceptait mon idée.

- **_Une valse,_** proposa-t-il, séducteur.

- **_Tu sais ce que je pense des valses,_** contrai-je dans une vaine tentative de le faire changer d'avis.

- **_Justement, valser avec toi est toujours un réel plaisir. Tu es la seule avec Esmée avec qui je peux valser sans me poser de questions. Je sais que tu vas pouvoir me suivre._**

- **_Je ne vaux pas ta mère,_** protestai-je. **_Elle danse avec une grâce innée et elle est magnifique, ce soir._**

- **_Tu es très belle toi aussi,_** affirma-t-il avec force. **_Tu devrais faire confiance à Alice, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Elle ne t'aurait jamais laissée tranquille si ta tenue n'avait pas été à la hauteur de la situation._**

- **_La tenue est à la hauteur, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus ! Moi, c'est une autre histoire !_**

- **_Bella,_** intervint Esmée**_. Tu es magnifique ! Cette robe te va à ravir ! On pourrait presque croire que tu as choisi cette couleur en l'honneur des yeux du prince Edward._**

- **_Je pense que c'est ce que la conceptrice de la robe a fait,_** confirmai-je en rougissant. **_La cousine de Seth est une grande admiratrice du Prince !_**

- **_Comme quoi elle a bon goût, _**commenta ce dernier.

- **_Edward ! _**Le réprimanda sa mère. **_Un peu de tenue voyons ! Une telle arrogance ne te sied pas le moins du monde ! _**

- **_Carlisle,_** intervint la Reine. **_Peux-tu me donner le bras s'il te plaît ? Je souhaiterais que l'on passe à table. Cette soirée va être longue et j'ai besoin de prendre des forces. Edward, donne le bras à Isabella et à ta mère. Jasper, accompagnera Alice._**

Le Reine ayant parlé, elle quitta la pièce, nous à sa suite, les membres les plus éloignés de la famille plongeant dans une profonde révérence destinée à l'ensemble de ses illustres parents. La tante d'Edward et son mari nous suivirent ainsi que leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper devant cet afflux de personnes. Si je pouvais gérer la foule lors d'un bal, c'est que je n'étais pas obligée de me souvenir des prénoms de tout un chacun. Un dîner intime en compagnie de la proche famille d'Edward changeait la donne. Et cela m'affolait !

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas !_** murmura-t-il. **_Tante Margareth ne mort pas. Et sa petite famille non plus ! Autant t'y faire, demain il y aura aussi le frère et la sœur de maman ainsi que tante Clarisse qui ne pouvait être présente ce soir. Mais ils sont tous sympa, enfin je crois,_** termina-t-il avec une grimace.

- **_Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas prévu de cadeau pour tout le monde_**, expliquai-je. **_Déjà que je ne sens pas très à l'aise dans ta famille, là, je panique carrément !_**

- **_Ce n'est que cela ?_** se moqua-t-il gentiment. **_Ils ne s'attendent pas à recevoir de présent ce soir. Seule la reine en reçoit le soir de noël. Les autres membres de la famille les reçoivent le lendemain. _**

- **_Je le sais ! Tu oublies que j'ai passé quelques heures avec ta mère à revoir le protocole de cette soirée. Je n'ai rien à leurs offrir demain !_**

- **_Tu as encore le temps de t'en occuper !_** dit-il négligemment.

- **_Et je trouve le temps où ? Et des boutiques ouvertes ? Et un service de livraison ? Je refuse de déranger qui que ce soit le soir de Noël ! C'est injuste et mal d'utiliser sa place de privilégier pour réparer ses erreurs ou satisfaire ses caprices ! Il faut juste assumer ! Et espérer que ta grand-mère ne me jette pas aux lions !_**

- **_Aucun risque ! Grand-mère t'adore !_** rigola-t-il. **_Ce sont plutôt ses invités qu'elle va jeter aux lions s'ils font des remarques !_**

- **_Et tu crois que je vais me sentir mieux après ça ! J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas demander la liste des invités, je dois l'assumer. Et chercher un moyen de réparer, seule !_**

Comme nous étions parvenus dans le salon bleu, je pris place à la table là où se trouvait mon nom. Entre le prince Edward, qui était à ma droite et le duc Andrew de Massalia, le cousin du prince. En face, la princesse Alice, entourée du frère d'Andrew, Jason et de sa sœur, Joséphine. Jasper fut installé à l'autre bout de la table près de Carlisle et de la sœur de la Reine.

Le repas débuté sitôt que la reine en eut donné le signal. En entrée, une cassolette de noix de St Jacques aux truffes suivie par un chapon farci et ses légumes puis un assortiment de sorbets parfumés et légers. Pour terminer, une bûche fondante au chocolat et aux framboises, finit par me faire regretter que ma robe soit si ajustée.

Edward dut sentir mon désappointement, car il se pencha pour me certifier que j'étais toujours très belle. Même si j'avais mangé comme pas possible, selon lui. Il se récolta un coup de coude entre les côtes, le deuxième de la soirée et se contenta d'en sourire cette fois.

Le Prince Carlisle donna le départ des présents offerts à la reine en lui remettant le sien. Je me levais pour récupérer le mien quand un valet de pied m'apporta le sachet le contenant. Remarquant mon regard surpris, il me sourit et me rassura.

- **_J'ai juste lu le nom sur le paquet, Mademoiselle Swan. Je ne me serais jamais permis d'ouvrir !_**

- **_Je le sais, Jim. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me l'apportiez._**

- **_Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle. C'est un plaisir_**, répondit-il avant de retourner à sa place.

Edward se levait pour lui remettre le sien et je le suivis. Il avait acheté un pendentif en or en forme de cœur. Le cœur s'ouvrait et à l'intérieur s'y trouvait une photo du mariage de la reine. Elle en fut très émue et le remercia chaleureusement. Puis vint mon tour. Inquiète, je le lui tendis. Elle déballa le paquet carré et retint son souffle devant la gravure. Ne sachant quoi lui offrir car elle avait déjà tout ou presque, j'avais opté pour une gravure originale. J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'en avait pas représentant la folie qui ornait son jardin. Je savais par Alice qu'elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Je m'étais alors armée de mon matériel durant mon séjour chez mes parents et lui en avais réalisé une. Et apparemment cela lui plaisait.

- **_Isabella,_** fit-elle. **_Merci ! Est-ce toi qui l'as réalisé ?_**

- **_Oui, votre Majesté. J'espère que cela vous agrée. _**

- **_Tu as beaucoup de talent,_** remarqua Carlisle. **_Les ombres et les lumières sont rendus avec une telle réalité. On se croirait devant la Folie._**

- **_Merci,_** murmurai-je, gênée.

- **_Elle est incroyable cette petite,_** releva Margareth. **_Tu as su faire preuve de bon sens, pour une fois, Edward !_**

Ce dernier eut la délicatesse de rougir et de bougonner dans sa barbe sans répondre concrètement à sa tante. Et je dus retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir mon visage. La Princesse Esmée me regarda et me sourit doucement. Elle avait l'air très heureuse.

La Reine finit par donner le signal du retour dans la salle de bal après le dessert. Le nombre des personnes présentes avait encore augmenté. Et celui-ci m'effraya. Une main ferme et douce se glissa dans mon dos et me poussa doucement en avant.

- **_Allons tester ces escarpins sur la piste de danse._** Résonna la voix d'Edward. **_Il est temps de leur prouver que la future Princesse sait danser._**

- **_Il me semblait que c'était ta grand-mère qui ouvrait le bal de Noël,_** répliquai-je, n'ayant pas l'envie de me montrer.

- **_Pas ce soir. Elle est fatiguée et nous a délégué mon père et moi pour ouvrir le bal. Papa va faire danser maman et je n'ai guère envie de valser avec Alice. Elle est trop électrique pour cela. Et j'ai un petit présent pour toi,_** ajouta-t-il en tendant un paquet doré dans ma direction.

- **_Je croyais que seule la reine recevait des présents ce soir_**, remarquai-je.

- **_Exact !_** confirma-t-il. **_Sauf que ce présent est de sa part et que je suis juste le porteur_**, expliqua-t-il.

Je me contentai de le fixer dans les yeux et de hausser les épaules. J'ouvris lentement le cadeau et soulevai le couvercle. Je restai muette d'étonnement devant ce qu'elle contenait.

- **_Edward_**, soufflai-je**_. Je crois que ta grand-mère va me devoir une explication !_**

- **_De quoi ?_** interrogea-t-il.

- **_Regarde !_** fis-je en tournant la boite de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir l'intérieur.

La même stupeur s'afficha sur ses traits. Mais, il se reprit plus rapidement que moi. Il sortit les boucles d'oreilles et me les mit. Sous les yeux attentifs de la Reine. Sous les yeux étonnés de son père, de sa mère et de sa sœur. Sous les yeux curieux de la cour. Sous les yeux emplis de haine de Léna, qui si elle n'avait pas eu accès au salon bleu était présente pour le bal. Les petites fées d'argent, ornées de perles scintillantes pendaient désormais à mes oreilles. Et l'accord parfait qu'elle formait avec le pendentif ne pouvaient avoir que deux significations : soit elles faisaient parties de la parure à l'origine, soit elles avaient été faites sur mesure pour moi. Dans les deux cas, la reine donnait sa préférence pour la future reine de Missoula même si tout le monde devait savoir que Léna était hors course maintenant.

Je me tournai vers la Reine et fis une profonde révérence. Lorsque je me relavai, elle inclina sa tête donnant ainsi réponse quant à la provenance de ce présent. Puis la musique démarra et Edward glissa son bras autour de la taille. Comme à chaque fois que l'on dansait ensemble, un grand bien-être m'envahit. Et je me laissai guider à la fois par la musique et par mon cavalier, que je cessai de regarder droit dans les yeux.

* * *

_**Et voici mes petits loups... -tient d'ailleurs le dernier Twilight c'est pour bientôt lol-**_

_**alors ce chapitre ? **_  
_**Toujours au top ? **_

_**prochain chapitre :Joyeux noël partie 2**_

_**comme d'hab un petit extrait en laissant une review ... gros bisous **_

_**Val' et Sab' impatiente de vous lire en retour !**_

_**:-) **_


	17. Note

**D'accord ! **

**Après vos NOMBREUX MESSAGES ... (on vous aiment aussi !)**

**La décision est prise !**

**...**

**ON NE CHANGE RIEN ! **

**(ni la rebrique... ni les personnages... ni les prenoms...)**

**FELICITATION, c'est grace a vous !**

**...**

**Ps : Pour celle qui désire écrire ma nouvelle fics sur The Wanted... merci de me laisser vos mails lol**

**Je pense notamement a Audrey ! :-)**

**gros bisous on vous aiment toutes et tous ! et merci encore mille fois pour vos réactions...**

**Sab **

**;-)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour... et bon dimanche ! **

**Comme très souvent le dimanche... voici un nouveau chapitre a lire... **

**nous n'avons rien changer et nous n'allons rien faire... c'est une équipe qui gagne alors au jeu! lol**

**Merci encore mille fois pour vos messages !**

**gros bisous et bonne lecture **

**Sab'**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Joyeux noël partie 2**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Je tenais Bella contre moi. Je sentais le velours doux et soyeux sous ma paume. Pas de dos nu vertigineux ce soir. Non, une robe très sobre avec un décolleté sage qui dévoilait seulement ses épaules. Le petit pendentif d'argent scintillait doucement. Le vert profond de la robe rendait sa peau crémeuse attrayante. Ses yeux merveilleusement mis en valeur par un mélange de fard vert et argent brillaient de plaisir, ses lèvres gourmandes avec juste une pointe de gloss étaient un appel aux baisers. La valse qui se jouait était une composition de Strauss et bien qu'elle soit des plus délicates à danser, une fois de plus, nous surprîmes tout le monde en dévoilant la grâce et l'aisance avec laquelle nous valsions. La cour était habituée à voir un tel spectacle venant de mes parents mais pour ce qui me concernait cela était nouveau.

Bella releva la tête et ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Je ne pus retenir un sourire idiot. Elle s'en rendit compte et répondit avec un sourire plein de douceur. Il éclairait ses magnifiques yeux chocolat d'une lueur tendre et elle n'en paraissait que plus belle. Je fis glisser ma main plus bas, sur ses reins pour la rapprocher davantage de moi et elle rit doucement.

- **_Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ? _**demandai-je.

- **_Toi, _**répondit-elle une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. **_Tous les prétextes te sont bons pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais ce soir, cela ne marchera pas !_**

- **_Et pourquoi ?_**

- **_Parce que c'est Noël et que ce soir, rien de mal ne peut arriver. Tu ne réussiras pas à me provoquer, je resterai sage et je t'ai en outre promis d'être une cavalière exemplaire. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !_**

- **_Merci !_** murmurai-je. **_De ne pas faire d'esclandre et de partager ce moment avec moi, expliquai-je devant son air interrogateur. Je peux juste te demander une faveur ?_**

- **_Dis toujours et je verrai,_** dit-elle en me regardant, suspicieuse.

- **_Ne valse pas avec Jasper. Je pense qu'il voudrait bien être plus que ton ami et je ne …_**

- **_Edward,_** chuchota-t-elle en se collant à moi pour atteindre mon oreille**_, Jasper ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Il peut espérer ce qu'il veut, il n'obtiendra rien. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui._**

- **_Et de qui es-tu amoureuse ?_** ne pus-je me retenir de demander.

Mais, seul un sourire me répondit avant qu'elle ne pose un baiser léger sur ma joue. Ce simple effleurement me fit frissonner et je la sentie rire, son visage caché contre ma poitrine. Elle se moquait de moi et ne s'en cachait pas. Cependant, cette constatation ne me mit pas en colère. Au contraire, je me sentis heureux. Heureux qu'elle ose rire avec moi, de moi et qu'elle accepte de me montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était peut-être pas amoureuse de moi, mais elle commençait à m'accorder sa confiance, ce qui était déjà un bon début.

- **_Edward, pourquoi ta grand-mère m'a-t-elle remis ces boucles d'oreilles ce soir ?_**

- **_Elle m'a dit que le collier ne devait pas rester seul. Il lui fallait les boucles pour être complet, ou presque,_** a-t-elle ajouté. **_Je lui ai demandé ce que signifiait ce « ou presque », mais elle a refusé de me répondre. Elle peut être très têtue parfois._**

- **_Ah bon ? je ne vois qui aurait pu hériter de ce trait de caractère ? se moqua-t-elle en me souriant. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi le faire au début du bal ? Elle aurait pu me les donner au cours du dîner ou me les faire parvenir dans ma chambre avant le début de la soirée et ainsi personne n'aurait su de qui provenait ce présent._**

- **_Il y a bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus à comprendre les motivations cachées de ma grand-mère. Elle ne dévoile jamais ses desseins avant d'être certaine de parvenir à ses fins. Comme avec toi. Elle t'a manipulé pour t'obliger à accepter son marché et tu n'as eu d'autres choix que de t'y plier. Le pourquoi de ce présent nous sera sûrement expliqué en temps et en heure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Notre chère souveraine ne mérite pas toutes ces angoisses, surtout ce soir._**

- **_Tu as raison ! Ce soir, nous allons nous amuser_**, approuva-t-elle. **_Faites-moi valser, jeune chevalier !_**

- **_Avec plaisir, gente demoiselle,_** souris-je en accélérant le pas, qu'elle suivit sans problème en riant doucement.

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous ne perçûmes pas le regard de haine que nous lança Léna. Pas plus que les regards scrutateurs des membres influents de la cour.

Ce fut Alice qui me ramena à la réalité en me désignant à la fois Léna et l'ensemble des courtisans. Et elle me fit prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de nous. Chacun spéculait sur le parti à prendre, d'autant plus que la Reine venait de donner un nouvel élan à la relation Edward-Isabella en utilisant son petit-fils pour transmettre un présent à la jeune fille. Et tous s'interrogeaient sur la signification de ce geste. Tout en sachant que la réponse ne leur serait donnée que lorsque la souveraine le déciderait.

Perdu dans la bulle de bien-être qui nous entourait, je n'avais pas perçu l'ampleur des spéculations qui prenaient naissance. Et si elles ne me dérangeaient pas plus que cela, je présumai que Bella ne réagirait pas ainsi. Elle tenait à son indépendance et à sa liberté. Se retrouver ainsi sous les feux des projecteurs et les suspicions de tous allait la rendre pénible. Elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de me le faire payer.

Je décidai cependant de ranger ces soucis dans un coin de ma tête et de profiter de ma soirée. Je remerciai Alice d'un signe de tête et lui fis comprendre que je surveillerais Léna. Je cherchai néanmoins Sam et Seth du regard. Je les découvris dans un coin de la salle, leurs regards braqués sur notre couple. J'accrochai celui de Sam et lui désignai Léna. Il confirma qu'il avait saisi d'un hochement de tête et se déplaça de façon à s'ouvrir un accès plus aisé à la piste. Seth agit de même dans l'autre sens. Le système de protection de Bella était en place, restait plus qu'à espérer que Léna se tienne correctement, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Elle avait toujours été capricieuse et avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait sans effort. Elle n'acceptait pas la défaite et bien que grand-mère lui ait spécifiée qu'elle n'était plus une candidate potentielle acceptable, elle s'accrochait.

- **_Tu sembles bien songeur,_** remarqua-t-elle**_. Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses ?_**

- **_Je pense à Léna et aux coups fourrés qu'elle ne va pas tarder à nous faire. Elle n'accepte pas d'avoir été évincée._**

- **_Par une simple roturière en plus !_**

- **_Bella ! Tu es beaucoup plus qu'une roturière ! Tu es la future Princesse et sûrement Reine de Missoula !_**

- **_Sauf, si la nouvelle candidate de ta grand-mère te convient mieux !_** rétorqua-t-elle avec à-propos.

- **_Bella, grand-mère peut choisir qui elle veut, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Toi et ton fichu caractère me manqueriez trop,_** souris-je tout en plaçant ma main dans son cou et en caressant doucement sa peau, au plus grand mépris du protocole. **_Je ne peux pas imaginer une autre personne à mes côtés. Bella, tu es importante pour moi._**

- **_Edward,_** chuchota-t-elle, émue, **_ne prends pas de décision hâtive ! Attends d'avoir rencontré la nouvelle prétendante !_**

- **_Non,_** soufflai-je posant mon front contre le sien. **_C'est toi que je veux, pas une autre._**

- **_Eh bien, les quelques leçons de savoir-vivre de notre chère Princesse Esmée n'ont pas servi à grand-chose avec elle,_** siffla la voix de crécelle de Léna. **_On aurait pu s'attendre à un choix plus judicieux de ta part, Edward. _**

Léna était à quelques pas de nous, les bras croisées sur la piste de danse. Empêchant par ailleurs certains couples de valser correctement. Et elle osé dire qu'elle était éduquée ?

- **_Léna,_** ripostai-je**_. Il me semblait avoir été clair, je ne veux plus ni te voir, ni te parler. Et ma mère t'a expressément demandé de t'abstenir de te présenter ce soir._**

- **_Au dîner mon cher, au dîner ! Il n'a jamais été question du bal ! _**

- **_Cela revient au même ! Tu as reçu un ordre direct de ta souveraine et tu désobéis ! Elle risque de ne pas apprécier._**

- **_Peu importe, ta mère n'est pas celle qui dirige le pays,_** dit-elle désinvolte.

- **_Elle le sera un jour, ne l'oublie pas !_**

- **_Ma famille est trop impliquée dans la gestion du pays pour qu'elle puisse avoir beaucoup de poids ! _**

- **_Ne sous-estime pas ma mère !_** Soufflai-je narquois. **_Tu n'as jamais assisté à une de ses colères. Le jour où tu seras la cible de son courroux, apprends à courir, vite !_**

Je sentis Bella rire contre moi, alors que la danse s'achevait. Puis, elle se tourna pour faire face à Léna.

- **_Duchesse O'Connor_**, la salua-t-elle dans une révérence impeccable.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan,_** répondit cette dernière en omettant de lui rendre la pareille.

Je vis Bella serrer les dents et ses yeux se mettre à briller dangereusement. Je pressai ses doigts entre les miens pour la stopper et je la vis lever la tête vers moi et me sourire tendrement.

- **_Allons rejoindre ta famille. L'air s'est brusquement chargé d'odeurs désagréables,_** lâcha-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- **_Tu peux te donner des airs de grandes dames, la reine peut t'offrir des bijoux en public, tu ne seras jamais digne de diriger ce royaume. La noblesse refusera de te suivre. tu n'es pas de leur milieu. Et ces ornements de pacotilles que notre reine t'a offertes ne sont décidément pas une marque de considération. De simples bijoux en argent ! quelle honte ! _**

- **_Edward !_** intervint Bella en me tirant vers elle. **_Allons-nous-en !_**

- **_Bella, je trouverai pourquoi ce collier ne m'est pas inconnu,_** promit Léna d'une voix glaciale. **_Et quand je saurai, toute la cour le saura aussi ! _**

- **_Je pensais avoir été clair, Duchesse,_** fit mon père. **_Votre présence n'est pas souhaitée ici ce soir. Veuillez regagner vos appartements !_**

- **_Mon père n'acceptera jamais que l'on me traite de cette manière ! _**protesta-t-elle.

- **_Il se trouve jeune fille que vous êtes sous mon toit et que je suis encore maître chez moi, _**ajouta mon père.

- **_Vous surestimez l'importance de votre famille. La couronne peut fort bien se passer d'eux. Mais vous, pouvez-vous vous passez de la couronne ? _**la cingla ma mère**_. Disparaissez, immédiatement !_**

- **_Vous le regretterez !_** menaça Léna. **_Je ne me laisserai pas évincer de la sorte. Cette … fille ne me prendra pas ma place !_**

- **_Léna,_** coupai-je. **_Bella ne peut pas prendre une place que tu n'as jamais eue. Même sans elle, tu ne serais pas montée sur le trône. Tu es beaucoup trop égoïste pour cela. Le peuple ne l'aurait jamais accepté !_**

Je sentais Bella se crisper près de moi et je raffermis mon étreinte sur elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal des réflexions déplacées de cette pimbêche. Bella avait certes un sacré caractère, mais elle était douce et aimable. Elle prenait à cœur les autres et leur accordait temps et attention. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quelle promptitude il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour remplir le moindre de ses désirs. Autre preuve, ce soir elle avait mis à la porte ses deux servantes, exigeant qu'elles aillent passer les fêtes de Noël dans leur famille. Elle avait dit ne pas vouloir les revoir avant le vingt-sept décembre, neuf heures du matin. Elle avait bataillé contre le chef du protocole et elle avait gagné. Elle était consciente que le palais ne pouvait se passer de ses serviteurs en ces périodes de fêtes mais elle trouvait cela triste qu'ils ne puissent être avec leurs familles. Ce qui nous promettait des échanges animés quand grand-mère le saurait. Pour l'instant, notre chambellan n'avait pas vendu la mèche mais sitôt les fêtes terminés, il irait se plaindre à la reine et alors là, tous aux abris ! Le conflit entre Elisabeth et Bella promettait d'être épique !

Je dus céder ma place à mon père, puis à Jasper qui eux aussi firent danser Bella. Jasper c'était plutôt bien tenu, cependant Bella restait à bonne distance de lui, comme je lui avais demandé. Elle était têtue, mais savait écouter et savait s'effacer quand il le fallait. Emmett vint lui aussi réclamer une danse et je pus une fois de plus, percevoir la complicité qui les liait tous deux. Si je n'avais pas été certain qu'Emmett ait le béguin pour Rosalie, j'aurais été jaloux. Non, leur relation ressemblait plus à celle d'un frère et d'une sœur. Je l'admirais, alors qu'elle riait d'une des blagues douteuses dont Em' avait le secret.

- **_Je pense que mon choix est le bon, même si tu es trop orgueilleux pour l'admettre_**, murmura ma grand-mère à mon oreille.

- **_Je sais reconnaître mes torts grand-mère_**, répondis-je de la même manière. **_Et je suis d'accord avec vous. Malgré son caractère entêté, elle sera parfaite en princesse puis en reine de Missoula._**

- **_Malgré ou à cause de son caractère ?_** Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- **_Peut-être les deux_**, souris-je. **_Pourquoi lui avoir offert les boucles d'oreilles ce soir ? Demain aurait tout aussi bien convenu._**

- **_Il est des situations qui exigent des actions fortes. Celle-ci en était une. Tu comprendras en temps et en heure. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper sur les sentiments que tu portes à cette jeune fille. La cour n'en fera qu'une bouchée si elle sent que tu lui retire ton soutien._**

- **_Il en est de même pour vous._**

- **_Pas exactement. Même si je suis celle qui dirige pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas stupides au point d'ignorer que tu es l'avenir,_** expliqua-t-elle calmement. **_Dans cette situation, ton opinion compte plus que la mienne._**

- **_Est-ce trop demander que d'espérer un peu plus d'explications ?_**

- **_Je sais que nous sommes la veille de Noël, mais cesse de croire aux miracles, mon cher Edward,_** se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- **_Votre Majesté, puis-je vous emprunter votre petit-fils,_** intervint la douce voix de ma belle. **_Il me doit encore quelques danses._**

- **_Faites chère Isabella, faites,_** consentit la Reine en s'en retournant à sa place officielle.

Je l'enlaçai pour l'entraîner sur la piste et offrir aux courtisans un spectacle qui les ferait jaser pendant quelques semaines. Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit ainsi et je passai de merveilleux instants avec elle dans mes bras, ce qui me valut quelques remarques un peu lourdes de la part d'Emmett.

Je fini par raccompagnai Bella en fin de soirée, jusqu'à sa chambre et déposai un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre nouvelle complicité par un geste qu'elle jugerait déplacé ou non opportun.

Je me réveillai animé d'un sentiment de sérénité absolue qui avait tout à voir avec la locataire de la suite contiguë à la mienne. Le sourire aux lèvres, un air idiot sur le visage, j'eus du mal à me reconnaître dans le miroir. Je pris une douche rapide et accordai un soin tout particulier à mon rasage. Outre le fait que maman appréciai que ses hommes soient rasés de près, la perspective d'un éventuel tête à tête avec Bella, n'était pas étrangère à ma décision.

Je me saisis de mes sacs et ce fut le cœur léger que je descendis au salon où trônait le sapin de noël familial et où nous échangions nos cadeaux dans la plus stricte intimité. J'étais inquiet de la réaction de Bella face à son cadeau. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les objets ostentatoires ou clinquants. Et il m'avait fallu faire preuve d'une grande retenue pour me limiter tellement je souhaitais la gâter. Je pénétrai dans la pièce et constatai que j'étais le dernier. De savoir qu'Alice était déjà debout ne me surprenait guère et le visage tout chiffonné de Bella, celle-ci avait dû avoir droit au réveil spécial Noël de ma sœur. Papa et maman aussi, mais ils avaient l'avantage de l'habitude. Grand-mère quant à elle était installée dans son fauteuil, sereine et attentive. Le tableau était parfait. De surcroît, Jasper ne viendrait pas ce matin. Grand-mère l'avait convié au petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille comme chaque année.

- **_Ah, quand même, j'ai cru que j'allais être obligée de te faire sortir de ton lit à ma façon !_** s'écria Alice en voyant entrer.

- **_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ma petite sœur,_** répondis-je ironique. **_Grand-mère, papa, maman, Bella. Où est Léna ?_**

- **_Je n'ai pas souhaité sa présence ce matin,_** répondit ma grand-mère. **_Son attitude d'hier soir m'a déplu et je ne souhaitais pas recommencer ce matin. De surcroît elle quittera le palais dans très peu de temps. _**

- **_Et j'étais d'accord avec cela,_** approuva mon père. **_Léna ne me semble plus être capable d'avoir un comportement socialement correct._**

- **_Bien, maintenant que monsieur retardataire est arrivé, peut-on distribuer les cadeaux ?_** lança Alice, sautant sur place.

- **_Vas-y, accepta grand-mère en souriant. _**

- **_Oui,_** cria-t-elle en se ruant telle une gamine sur les petits tas que tous avaient disposés avant moi.

- **_Alice ?_** la stoppai-je. **_N'aurais-tu pas besoin de ça, par hasard ?_**

Je brandis mes sachets d'un air moqueur. Elle pila net, fit demi-tour me les arracha d'un geste sec et se précipita vers le sapin, marmonnant entre ses moustaches un vague : _« non seulement, il arrive en retard mais il se moque de moi, mpfff ! »_

Je surpris le regard endormi, mais malicieux de Bella et lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

- **_Alice est toujours hystérique le matin de Noël,_** chuchotai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- **_Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?_** se moqua-t-elle à voix basse.

- **_C'est ça,_** confirmai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Alice commença sa distribution et je pus observer les réactions de Bella, car j'avais troqué ma place pour celle d'en face d'elle.

Elle ouvrit le paquet de ma grand-mère en premier et découvrit une parure de saphir et diamant. Elle la remercia, mais les rougeurs qui avaient envahi ses joues démontraient qu'elle était embarrassée.

- **_Il te faut des bijoux dignes de ce que tu représentes Isabella, _**expliqua-t-elle. **_À savoir Missoula._**

- **_J'en suis consciente, votre Majesté, _**répondit-elle. **_Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être mal à l'aise._**

- **_Tu t'y habitueras_**, contra la reine.

Bella hocha de la tête sans sembler convaincue pour autant. Puis, celui de mes parents. Il s'agissait d'un abonnement dans un centre de thalassothérapie. Elle esquissa une moue incertaine avant de les remercier doucement. Je remarquai que ma mère lui adressait un clin d'œil. Ma mère ? Un clin d'œil ? Que se passait-il dans cette famille ? Elle continua avec celui d'Alice qui consistait en un bon d'achat dans une boutique de mode, avec ma sœur pour guide.

- **_Je me demande si ce cadeau est pour moi ou pour toi, Alice_**, remarqua-t-elle avec à-propos.

- **_Pour nous deux,_** répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

Elle termina par le mien. Elle ouvrit le gros carton et se retrouva face à une multitude de petite peluche. Des oursons principalement teint dans différentes couleurs. En fait, ils ressemblaient a sa peluche en salopette que sa sœur lui avait offerte. Au milieu d'eux, se trouvait une autre boite. Bella avait déjà reconnu sans peine un écrin à bijou et, avant même d'avoir ouvert, j'eus droit à un regard noir.

- **_Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait d'extravagant,_** murmurai-je doucement. **_Je te connais._**

Elle me répondit d'un haussement de sourcils et souleva le couvercle.

- **_Oh,_** fit-elle avant de relever les yeux vers moi. **_Merci !_**

Un immense soulagement m'envahit et je lui adressai un grand sourire. Elle me tendit la boite. Je la pris, un peu surpris et constatai qu'elle laissait son poignet en l'air en me fixant de son doux regard brun. Je finis par comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi, quand ma sœur lâcha un soupir agacé. Je sortis rapidement le bracelet d'or fin orné d'un petit cœur brillant. Ce bijou était très simple et j'avais omis de laisser le certificat d'authenticité du diamant. Du coup, même si elle avait un doute, elle n'aurait pas de preuve. Et Alice ne confirmerait rien. Je le lui avais demandé et elle avait accepté, connaissant elle aussi le caractère explosif de Bella. Cette dernière examinait son présent d'un air ébahi. Comme si quelque chose de simple ne pouvait pas exister dans mon monde.

Le tour se poursuivit avec les cadeaux que Bella avait choisis pour nous. Je dois avouer qu'après sa surprise pour mon anniversaire, je me demandai ce qu'elle nous avait réservé.

Grand-mère reçut une broche en or représentant une feuille de chêne. Le détail du travail révélait la main d'un artiste exceptionnel et elle y fut très sensible.

- **_Cela vient d'un petit artisan indépendant. Son atelier se trouve hors du centre_**. Expliqua-t-elle.

Ma mère reçut une peinture nous représentant Alice et moi près de mon piano. Je reconnus la scène comme étant l'une de celle qu'elle avait photographiée, lors de nos séances de photos. Esmée fut très émue par ce tableau et elle la remercia avec effusion.

- **_Sais-tu que pour obtenir d'eux qu'ils posent petits cela a été tout un cinéma ?_** chuchota-t-elle.

- **_Je_** **_n'ai pas eu ce problème, votre Altesse, j'ai travaillé à partir d'une photo_**, expliqua Bella.

- **_En tout cas, ils ont l'air si heureux tous les deux_**, remarqua mon père. **_Il y a longtemps qu'Alice n'avait pas eu cette lueur dans les yeux. Je ne sais s'il faut s'en réjouir ou non !_**

- **_Papa,_** s'exclama ma sœur.

- **_Tu dois reconnaître que tu n'es jamais la dernière pour inventer des bêtises_**, remarquai-je en souriant.

- **_Excellent travail, Isabella,_** intervint la reine d'une voix douce. **_Tu es décidément douée en bien des domaines._**

- **_Merci, votre Majesté,_** murmura-t-elle.

- **_Et moi alors ?_** coupa Alice.

Bella lui montra un paquet assez épais et conséquent. Notre cher lutin se précipita dessus et déchira le papier avant de pousser un cri je joie. Ou un glapissement, au choix.

- **_Je me disais bien que cela te plairait,_** fit ma belle avec un grand sourire. **_Même si je vais le regretter !_**

Et Alice posa devant nos yeux écarquillés des échantillonneurs de tissus, de couleurs, de motifs, de dentelles, de rubans et autres accessoires ainsi que des carnets de stylisme, des crayons et des aquarelles qui lui permettraient de réaliser tous les modèles que son imagination allait lui inspirer.

- **_Tu ne pouvais mieux choisir, Bella_**, dit mon père tout en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule. **_Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu risques de le regretter et les créateurs qui travaillent avec nous aussi. Ils risquent de te maudirent !_**

- **_Zut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !_** marmonna-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Un éclat de rire général salua sa remarque et marqua la fin de ce moment si particulier entre nous. Le petit déjeuner arrivait.

- **_Edward !_** S'étonna Bella, alors que nous allions quitter le salon.

- **_Oui ?_** Quémandais-je surpris par son intonation assez « choqué ».

- **_Ne veux-tu pas voir ton cadeau ?_** Continua-t-elle sourcil froncé, les joues un peu plus rosé que tout à l'heure.

- **_Euh… je pensais que tu voulais me le donner avec le reste de la famille durant le déjeuner. _**

- **_Non… je voudrais te l'offrir maintenant… j'attendais juste pouvoir être seul avec toi._** Marmonna-t-elle timidement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, alors qu'elle attrapait ma main pour me guider à travers le château. Sam et Seth nous attendait devant la salle de musique ce qui m'étonna.

- **_Tout est en place les garçons ?_** Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- **_Tu me prends pour qui_** **_?_** Rétorqua son cousin, levant les yeux en l'air. **_J'ai des gênes de vainqueur moi aussi ! _**

- **_Je ne sais pas pour qui était cette remarque, mais je décidais de l'essai coulé. Après tout nous étions noël. _**Sam s'écarta de la porte après avoir soigneusement tourné la poigné et Bella s'empressa de me faire entrer dans la salle de musique. Une fois fait, mon regard alla directement trouver l'immense montagne de métal de couleur blanche et noir.

- **_Tu es folle ! _**M'écriais-je les yeux écarquillait et la bouche grande ouverte.

- **_Oh… tu n'aimes pas ? Je suis désolé… je vais demander aux garçons de la démonter et j'irais la rendre demain au…_**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Ma bouche était collée à la sienne. Surprise, elle ne bougea pas. Étrangement, je ne repérais pas le goût de sa peau que j'avais pu avoir les autres fois. Pas sucré, ni amer, pas acide, pas salé. Juste le goût de sa peau sur ma bouche. Et j'aimais ça. Une chose était sur c'était toujours une sensation enivrante. Je la rapprochais de moi avant de relâcher sa bouche. Sans la quitter des yeux, je reviens vers elle. Ce fut immédiat.

Bella passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me rendit pour la première fois mon baiser enflammer et sincère. Dieu que j'aimais ça. Nous étions collé l'un à l'autre et se fut un raclement de gorge qui nous sépara avec rapidité et brusquerie.

- **_Vous êtes attendus… maintenant !_** Déclara Sam le regard rivé sur le sol de ma pièce favorite.

Nous prime le chemin de la salle à manger en silence. Je n'osais pas la regarder. Ni elle, ni mon garde du corps favori, ni son cher cousin. Voulait-il me tuer ?

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, je me stoppais est attraper le bras de ma bien aimé.

- **_Merci… merci pour ce fabuleux cadeau… des deux cadeaux !_** Lui glissais-je la laissant chancelante devant la porte.

Ça elle allait me le faire payer un jour ou l'autre, souris-je intérieurement tout en imaginant quel stratagème elle allait pouvoir mettre en place.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle goût cela avait eu, ni l'effet que ça m'avait fait. Tout ce que je sais c'est que pendant un instant, mon cœur avait volé, que mon corps avait eu du mal à réagir et que ma tête était noyée sous l'effet. Un seul pensé m'était venu quand il m'avait relâché entre nos deux baisers. « Edward Anthony Cullen était à moi. » Rien qu'à moi. Que pour moi. Le Prince de Missoula m'appartenait. Je le voulais plus que tout au monde.

Le goût et la passion de notre second baiser de la matinée m'avait envoyé un électrochoc dans la poitrine. Ce goût si spécial, je l'avais approprié, apprivoisé. Un mélange de fruit et une touche de fraîcheur, comme de la menthe. Mon élixir. Ma drogue. Oui… j'étais devenu complètement accro…

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux. Cela avait semblait une éternité… déjà trop courte. Pourtant, je me surprenais à en vouloir encore. Cela n'avait pas été assez.

Nous avions été arrêtés par Sam, ce qui m'avait remis les idées en place. Durant notre trajet, je sentais le regard de Seth sur mon corps et j'avais baissé la tête tout le long. Quand Edward, m'avait stoppé avant les portes de la salle à manger, j'avais espérais avoir un nouveau baiser, mais ce fut tout autre. Cet homme ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je le haïssais… je l'aimais… je le fuyais… je le voulais…

Edward Cullen était mon démon personnel, alors j'allais être l'ange de son enfer !

* * *

**_Visiblement certaine personne on comprit déjà certaine petite chose... mais etes vous certaines ? mdr_**

**_nous sommes sadiques... a ne pas oublier !_**

**_gros bisous au week prochain _**

**_VAL et SAB_**

**_ps : toujours pas d'internet chez moi... va falloir être patiente cette semaine aussi pour les extraits ... vraiment désolé ! _**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour et bon dimancheeeeeeeeee ! **

**J'espère**** que tout le monde va bien ?! :-)**

**Voici comme pratiquement le weekend un nouveau chapitre ! **

**j'espère du fond du coeur que vous l'apprécierez ! **

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de dimanche et une très bonne semaine ! **

**Gros bisous à vous **

**SAB **

**:-p**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Voyage Clandestin sous Flocons Blancs.**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

J'étais très mal à l'aise pour le coup. Heureusement, Seth était présent dans la même pièce que moi, tout près de Sam d'ailleurs. Les deux compères étaient justes en face de moi, ce qui m'arrangeait davantage.

- **_Mademoiselle Isabella, puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous valser divinement bien ?_** me dit avec simplicité et une pointe de respect le cousin d'Edward et d'Alice, le Duc Andrew de Massalia.

Ce dernier avait prit place à ma droite sans que personne ne puisse lui reprocher quelque chose. Même la Reine avait été surprise par ce geste et n'avais pas su quoi faire. Une grande première.

- **_J'ai eu de bon partenaire, monsieur le Duc, _**répondis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête vers le bas.

Maman pouvait être fière de mes manières dans la haute société. La Reine Elisabeth et la Princesse Esmée également, pensai-je en voyant les deux femmes sourire doucement tout en remuant leur sucre (imaginaire, puisque les deux femmes n'en prenaient jamais) dans leur café ou leur thé.

- **_Je le conçois. Il est vrai que mon charmant cousin danse divinement bien. _**

- **_Merci du compliment, _**sourit Edward portant son verre de jus d'oranges à ses lèvres.

- **_Mais avoue que ta partenaire était sublime Edward ! _**renchérit le Duc, tout en ignorant royalement les avertissements d'Alice.

Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que cette discussion était un terrain glissant.

- **_Une bien jolie partenaire,_** fit Edward, jetant un petit coup d'œil à sa grand-mère.

D'accord, j'avais loupé un épisode là. J'étais quasi sûre que le petit-fils et la grand-mère avaient eu une conversation et que j'en avais été la cible. Devant mon regard suspicieux, le Prince de mon cœur leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, mademoiselle Isabella ?_** demanda-t-il la voix douce et si envoûtante.

Je papillonnai des yeux et ce fut le rire d'Alice qui me fit rougir et baisser la tête. Pouvait-on se sentir plus bête qu'à cet instant ? La Princesse Esmée et sa sœur, Anne, gloussèrent à leur tour.

- **_Laisse donc cette pauvre enfant tranquille,_** rouspéta pratiquement tante Margareth à ma grande surprise. **_Elle subit déjà assez les regards insistants de la haute société et des différents protagonistes de l'empire de Missoula. _**

- **_Margareth a raison, _**soupira Carlisle, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. **_Bella a fait du très bon travail hier soir… _**

- **_A contrario de notre Duchesse Léna O'connor ! _**claqua la voix dure de Grand-mère Cullen.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Je n'osais pas regarder les membres présent autour de l'immense table où reposait différents mets, plus gourmands les uns que les autres.

Les invités présents pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de mes deux mains. La famille royale au grand complet. Soit Elizabeth, Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Alice, Jasper, tante Margareth, son mari, leurs deux enfants, les trois petits enfants, le frère et la sœur d'Esmée. Ainsi qu'Andrew le cousin d'Edward, le frère d'Andrew, Jason et sa sœur, Joséphine.

- **_Je vais parler à Léna… ne vous en fait pas ! _**entendis-je tout à coup la voix d'Edward raisonner dans l'immense pièce.

- **_Parler ?_** s'étouffa pratiquement tante Margareth. **_Il faudra plus que ça mon cher neveu. _**

- **_Léna est une personne… _**Edward chercha le mot adéquat et cela me fit un pincement au cœur. **_Arrangeante. _**

Arrangeante ? Venait-il vraiment de dire ce mot ?

- **_Arrangeante ? _**ricana Alice à me glacer le sang. A**_rrangeante quand elle y trouve son intérêt, mon cher frère. Que crois-tu qu'elle voudra en contrepartie de son calme de Duchesse au comportement agréable sous tout rapport ? _**

- **_Léna m'aime encore… bien que je l'ai repoussée plus d'une fois. Elle m'obéira, _**siffla-t-il.

Léna l'aimait encore ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Quand avait-il parlé avec elle ? Se voyait-il derrière mon dos ? Son plan pour en faire sa maîtresse était-il toujours d'actualité ?

Devant mon teint livide, Edward me regarda chamboulé.

- T**_ous les jours, elle me dit m'aimer… mais, ses gestes et son comportement me prouvent le contraire, _**dit-il à mon attention.

Tous les jours ? De mieux en mieux, persiflai-je intérieurement.

Un autre nouveau silence prit possession des lieux. Beaucoup devait réfléchir à ce que cela changeait dans la balance. Pour ma part, pas grand-chose. Léna était la plus folle des Duchesses de ce monde et Edward n'éprouvait plus les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Je pouvais mettre ma main à couper là-dessus.

- **_Mademoiselle Isabella Swan,_** entendis-je dire presque trop calmement la Reine.**_ Je crois que nous devrions parler d'un autre point ensemble. _**

Je tournai la tête vers elle, en même temps qu'Edward et les membres de la famille présent. J'avais même pu apercevoir Seth grimacer à mon prénom complet.

- **_Il semblerait que deux de mes employés manquent à l'appel depuis hier !_**

- **_Vraiment ?_** dis-je la gorge nouée ayant même du mal à avaler ma salive.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se prendre la tête entre les mains et s'arracher littéralement les cheveux sous le regard étonné de l'assistance.

- **_J'ai l'impression que mon très cher petit-fils est au courant de cette histoire !_** proclama-t-elle alors que ce dernier se figeait.

- **_Euh… j'y suis pour rien, _**souffla-t-il. **_Je lui ai même détaillé ce qui va suivre. _**

Je lui envoyai un regard noir qu'il ignora royalement.

- **_Tu n'es qu'un traître,_** lâchai-je le plus bas possible.

- **_Quoi ? Moi ? Je t'ai dit que renvoyer des servantes en période de Noël était impossible. _**

- **_Ce sont mes amies, _**m'écriai-je, piquée au vif. **_Angela et Katie ont le droit de passer les fêtes en famille… comme j'ai pu les passer avec la mienne et toi avec la tienne. _**

- **_Je ne te fais pas de reproche,_** râla-t-il.

- **_Alors… pourquoi n'est-tu pas de mon côté ? _**

- **_Parce que Grand-mère ne veut pas de favoritisme entre ses employés,_** claqua la voix de la Reine pour nous faire taire.

Effet immédiat ! Je me ratatinai sur mon siège et Edward en fit de même sous le regard moqueur de tous.

- **_Désolée ! _**bredouillai-je. **_Mais, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. _**

Edward laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un grand bruit fracassant et sa sœur et quelques autres membres ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

Je fis une petite grimace « désolée » ce qui me valut un demi-sourire de Carlisle et de la Reine. Magnifique, j'étais devenue en un petit déjeuner le clown de service.

Par la suite, la Reine décréta sur un coup de tête qu'elle souhaitait séjourner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, soit deux jours au palais annexe. Un petit palais avec simplement cinq chambres. Je soupçonnais la Reine de vouloir l'offrir au Prince pour son mariage.

Edward m'avait expliqué également que sa grand-mère et son grand-père adorait ce deuxième palais et qu'il y avait une histoire autour de celui-ci. Il ne put m'en dire plus puisque son lutin de sœur m'avait tirée hors de la salle à manger avec énergie. « Faut faire les bagages. » m'avait-elle dit. Évidement, je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire. Je me retrouvais donc avec une grosse valise pour deux jours d'exil. Magnifique !

À notre arrivé, soit deux heures plus tard, nous avions eu droit à l'accueil protocolaire des gérants du palais et des employés de sa Majesté. Ma chambre, ma « deuxième » chambre dans mon « deuxième » palais était beaucoup plus simple et j'adorais ça. D'accord, peut-être que mon lit me manquerait, mais elle était tellement plus… et moi… j'en trouvais même plus mes mots.

J'avais rejoint ma « chambre » depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Je m'étais exilée pour pouvoir téléphoner à ma mère et j'avais eu en fin de compte Elisa tout le long. On frappa à la porte, deux petits coups légers. Je relevai la tête pour voir apparaître Angela, et Katie à sa suite. Elles me firent un immense sourire.

- **_Que faite vous là ? _**m'alarmai-je.

- **_Nous avons repris notre poste il y a deux heures, Bella. Nous ne voulions pas t'attirer d'ennuis. _**

- **_La Reine vous a ordonné de revenir ? _**

- **_Non. _**

- **_Vous a-t-elle réprimandé ? _**

Les deux filles se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête négativement. Je soufflai de soulagement avant de les prendre dans mes bras. J'allai par la suite chercher les deux petits cartons au fond de ma valise.

Angela et Katie me regardaient les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

- **_On ne peut pas prendre ça, Bella. Nous n'avons rien pour toi. _**

- **_Je ne veux rien,_** leurs révélai-je. **_Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous offrir ceci,_** ajoutai-je tout en les déposants dans leurs mains.

Katie fut la première à ouvrir son présent : la première saison de « Vampire Diaries ». Elle était complètement folle de cette série et surtout très amoureuse de l'acteur jouant le personnage de Damon. J'avoue qu'il ne me laissait pas insensible, non plus.

Katie me sauta au coup sans cérémonie et je sus qu'elle et moi pouvions être de très bonnes amies. Par la suite, Angela se dépêcha de retirer le papier cadeau du sien pour tomber sur la septième saison des « Frères Scott ».

- **_Tu es la meilleure Bella. La meilleure… la meilleure…_** chantonna-t-elle tout en sautant en l'air son coffret levé au ciel.

- **_Je suis contente que cela vous plaise,_** soufflai-je le cœur en joie.

- **_Ah… sinon, y a Sa Majesté qui souhaite que tu la rejoignes dans la salle de repos ! _**grimaça Angela.

- **_Maintenant ?_** m'horrifiais-je.

- **_Oui, _**souffla-t-elle tristement.

Je me levai à contre cœur du divan où j'avais pris place et posai mon téléphone sur la table basse.

Les filles me guidèrent jusqu'à la salle de repos de la Reine. Katie en profita pour me parler de son dernier devoir à rendre. Elle ne comprenait pas la différence entre une thèse et un rapport.

- **_Un rapport est un document pouvant décrire sommairement une situation, des événements ou des phénomènes. La thèse est plus complexe. Une thèse est un mémoire résumant un travail de recherches. Tu comprends la différence ? _**

- **_Ouais… je suis fichue !_** soupira-t-elle. **_J'arriverai jamais à rendre une thèse, _**pleurnicha-t-elle.

- **_Pourquoi ne pas demander à ton professeur principal de t'aider ?_** m'aventurai-je.

- **_Tu crois que c'est possible ? _**

- **_Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide, _**souris-je. **_Même à un professeur. _**

Angela rigola tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos. J'aperçus Edward en pleine conversation avec la Reine. Génial, ils devaient encore parler de moi !

- **_Oh, Bienvenue Isabella, _**me salua Sa Majesté, alors que je saluais comme à chaque fois que je me présentais à elle.

J'espérais que le Prince ne se réjouisse pas trop en me voyant plier les genoux devant lui avec autant décence.

- **_Ma Reine. Edward, _**murmurai-je, alors que la Reine Elisabeth me demander de m'installer près d'elle.

- **_Cette sortie hors du palais, bien que brève, me fait toujours le plus grand bien, _**nous dit-elle gaîment. **_Ce palais est si reposant. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? _**

- **_Oui, _**bredouillai-je prise au dépourvu.

Edward hocha la tête, regardant avec insistance sa grand-mère.

- **_Parfait. Alors… nous pourrions peut-être poursuivre cette journée en trio ! _**sourit-elle espiègle.

- **_Grand-mère ? _**murmura Edward. **_Qu'avez-vous en tête ? _**

Elisabeth ricana devant la petite mine incrédule de son petit fils.

- **_Une petite sortie improvisée, sans prévenir les autres ! _**

Sans prévenir les autres ? Une sortie sans la famille royale ? Sans les gardes ? Cela me paraissait bien trop beau !

- **_La Reine adore transgresser ses propres règles,_** m'informa Edward un petit sourire dans la voix. **_Lorsque nous venons à sortir du palais… elle file toujours entre les mains des gardes. _**

- **_Bien sûr grâce à Edward !_** ricana Sa Majesté.

Elle était diabolique, pensai-je. Et je pouvais voir pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, la grande complicité entre le petit-fils et la grand-mère. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de hiérarchie entre les deux.

- J**_'adore me rendre sur la plage en hiver. Les conseillers et mon fils pensent que je peux tomber malade là-bas. Alors, ils me l'interdisent. Heureusement qu'Edward a pitié de sa grand-mère,_** me dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- **_Je n'ai pas pitié, _**s'offusqua ce dernier. **_J'aime juste l'idée de sortir hors du palais sans garde chien. Et te donner du plaisir par la même occasion, _**lui dit-il simplement.

Voilà que je voyais une autre facette du caractère du Prince et par la même occasion de la Reine. Une journée pleine de surprise, pensai-je.

Ce fut ainsi que nous prîmes à l'insu des gardes, de Sam, de Seth et des autres gardes présent, l'un des véhicules à la disposition des employés. Edward avait opté pour celle d'un des trois jardiniers présent sur le palais annexe.

- **_Seth va me tuer !_** marmonnai-je, regardant par la fenêtre.

- **_Seth ? _**rigola Edward à ma grande surprise. **_Imagine la tête de Sam, quand il va se rendre compte de la situation ! Deux membres de la famille royale évaporés dans la nature avec en plus sa petite protégée… _**grimaça-t-il.

Je souris malgré moi à cette pensée. Ouais… heureusement que cette initiative venait de la Reine, pensai-je. Je tournai mon visage vers elle. Elisabeth dormait sur le siège arrière. Voilà, une heure que nous roulions. Selon Edward, nous devions arriver dans quelques minutes. Mais, la neige tenait bon sur la chaussée et cela était assez glissant par endroit.

Je n'étais jamais venue dans ce coin. Il n'y avait personne. Nous n'avions croisé que très peu de voiture sur le chemin, ce qui arrangeait les choses.

- **_Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? _**demandai-je avec appréhension.

- **_Alice ! _**sourit-il. E**_lle adorait faire des châteaux de sable et tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, petite. Mes parents ont donc acheté une petite propriété en bord de mer pour qu'elle en profite ! _**

- **_Oh ! _**

Rien que ça ?

- **_Et toi ?_** continuai-je.

- **_Moi ? _**

- **_Les châteaux de sable ?_** souris-je devant son incompréhension.

- **_De temps en temps,_** répondit-il à ma surprise. **_C'était plus pour faire plaisir à la famille et à Alice. _**

- **_Tu préférais quoi alors ? _**

- **_Le ski,_** chuchota-t-il.

- **_Et tu as eu droit à un chalet en haute montagne ? _**grimaçai-je malgré moi.

Edward tourna son visage vers moi. Mon ton devait l'avoir étonné.

- **_Non,_** finit-il par dire regardant de nouveau la route. T**_rop dangereux, le sport de glisse selon grand-mère. _**

- **_C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut plus me voir sauter ?_** grognai-je.

- **_Sûrement. _**

On arriva très vite à ladite plage et à la maison Princière d'Alice. La Reine s'était réveillée sitôt le moteur coupé. Elle sourit magnifiquement devant ce beau paysage. De l'eau à perte de vue, du sable et du soleil. Le vent était agréable, pas trop froid. Edward préféra tout de même récupérer le plaid sur le siège arrière pour sa grand-mère.

Elisabeth marchait sur le sable, pieds nus, alors que nous la suivions de près. Elle se retourna vers nous alors que nous venions d'arrivé au bout de la propriété. Plus loin, nous pouvions voir un couple et un enfant courir sur le sable et se lancer une balle.

- **_Un jour, j'aspire à vous voir aussi heureux qu'eux_**, chuchota-t-elle simplement.

- **_Grand-mère ! _**s'offusqua Edward.

- **_Je sais… _**sourit-elle.**_ Je peux toujours y croire très, très fort ! _**

La Reine repartit en sens inverse. J'allais la suivre quand Edward m'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon avant bras.

- **_Je suis désolé. _**

- **_Pour ? _**

- **_Pour ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix. Le monde entier sait qui je suis et ce que je fais… je crois que tu es dans le même cas maintenant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait rentrer dans mon monde… de t'aimer et d'être assez égoïste pour ne pas te voir t'éloigner de moi. _**

Puis, il s'en alla, me laissant ruminer ces informations dans mon coin. Il avait dit m'aimer ? Avais-je rêver ? La fin d'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Edward ne me décrocha plus un seul mot. Ce qui m'étonna. Nous avions inconsciemment dépassé le cap de « Je suis désolé de t'avoir choisie ». J'étais prête à jouer mon rôle à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi en reparler de nouveau ?

Edward était devenu muet. Par contre la Reine avait papoté tout le long. Elle m'avait parlé des différents dirigeants de ce monde avec enthousiasme. Le Prince m'avait laissée me dépatouiller avec elle alors qu'il fabriquait un château de sable gigantesque. Avant de partir, je donnai un petit coup de pied dans une des tours de son magnifique château de sable. Il m'avait envoyé un regard noir et couru après joueur. Le voilà, mon Edward, souris-je intérieurement. La Reine quant à elle, avait rigolé à gorge déployée.

- **_Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, avant de nous attirer les foudres du Palais, _**lâcha Elisabeth alors qu'Edward venait de m'attraper par la taille.

- **_Toi, tu ne manques rien pour attendre,_** murmura-t-il un peu trop tendrement à mon oreille.

Si nous avions été seuls, sans grand-mère Cullen, j'aurais pu apprécier ce moment. Être dans ses bras était plutôt agréable. Voir un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je tombais amoureuse de lui et j'avais peur de la suite des événements.

- **_J'attends ! _**souris-je rejoignant la voiture suivant les pas d'Elisabeth.

Edward reprit son rôle de conducteur. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il tourna la clé, mais rien. La voiture fit un petit bruit, mais ne démarra pas. Il retenta l'expérience, mais ce fut la même chose.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** demandai-je anxieuse.

- **_Elle ne démarre pas ! _**grogna-t-il.

- **_Plus d'essence ?_** m'offusquai-je pointant l'aiguille du doigt.

- **_Je crois qu'on va devoir appeler à l'aide ! _**

- **_Oh !_** fit la Reine. **_Pas bon pour nous ça. _**

Edward leva les yeux en l'air, ce qui me fit grandement sourire. Il adorait littéralement sa grand-mère.

- **_On a qu'à appeler une dépanneuse et nous faire remorquer jusqu'à une station service ?_** proposai-je. **_Je l'ai déjà fait avec mes parents. _**

Edward tourna son visage vers moi, les yeux étincelants. Il sortit son téléphone de sa veste en jean et composa un numéro.

- **_Bonsoir. C'est pour un remorquage. _**

- **_…_**

- **_Le long de la plage. À la villa Cullen ! _**souffla-t-il tout en fermant les yeux.

- **_…_**

- **_Très bien, merci. _**

Edward raccrocha dubitatif.

- **_Il arrive… _**

- **_Magnifique, _**souffla La Reine. **_Je remercierai ton père d'être tombé en panne quand tu étais petite, _**lâcha-t-elle de bonne humeur.

- **_En fait, c'était l'année dernière, _**leur révélai-je.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour partir tous les trois dans un fou rire communicatif. Je venais de passer une des plus belles journées depuis mon entrée dans le palais.

- **_Comment peut-on parvenir à s'enfuir en cachette et se faire prendre ainsi ?_** chuchotai-je voyant les gardes du corps du palais nous attendre à la station essence.

Edward me lança un regard glacial.

- **_Quoi… c'est vrai… tu aurais pu faire attention en prenant cette voiture. _**

- **_Faire des erreurs, ça arrive à tout le monde !_** contre attaqua-t-il.

- **_Pas des comme ça,_** sifflai-je. A**_h… pourquoi je gaspille ma salive… _**

- **_Arrête nous ne sommes pas seul,_** grogna-t-il.

Nous étions revenus au début de notre relation. Comme si ses derniers jours ne comptaient plus du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivaient à la fin ? À chaque fois que nous étions dans une situation difficile et que nous ne voulions pas avoir tort… ça partait en vrille.

- **_Oh… vous en faites pas pour moi, _**nous informa la reine. **_Je rêve de vous entendre continuer. _**

Edward roula des yeux alors que je devenais rouge tomate.

La dépanneuse s'immobilisa. Le premier que je vis fut Sam, les bras croisé puis Seth, le regard noir charbon. Pas bon ça !

- **_Ils vont me tuer !_** lâchai-je faiblement m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon siège. **_J'ai promis de plus jamais m'enfuir… et là, je l'ai fait avec un Prince et une Reine. Mon cousin va me le faire payer cher,_** marmonnai-je peureusement.

Edward sortit du véhicule et alla aider sa grand-mère à sortir. Lorsque je fus à terre, Angela et Katie vinrent dans ma direction.

- **_Vous avez faim ? Soif ? _**quémanda la première.

- **_Vous voulez une couverture ?_** poursuivit la seconde.

Seth s'interposa alors entre mes deux servantes/amies et moi. Je déglutis en le voyant aussi en colère.

- **_Seth ! _**

- **_Tu as de grave problème, là,_** siffla-t-il doucement. L**_e Prince Carlisle est plus qu'en colère. _**

- **_Je…_**

- **_Tais-toi ! _**siffla-t-il me tenant par le coude avec force. **_Je t'avais prévenue Bella, mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête,_** ragea-t-il.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon cousin dans un tel état.

- **_Retire tes mains de ma fiancée, _**claqua la voix d'Edward près de nous.

Aussitôt Seth me relâcha. Edward me tira à lui. J'étais contre son torse plutôt musclé à faire face à mon cousin.

- **_Elle n'y est pour rien,_** continua-t-il. **_Si tu veux reporter la faute sur quelqu'un tu peux t'en prendre à moi ou à la Reine. _**

- **_Je… _**

- **_Silence !_** fit-il mauvais. **_Vous êtes peut-être lié par le sang, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Bella deviendra ma femme… donc ta Princesse ! Comprends-tu ?_** siffla-t-il mâchoire contractée.

- **_Oui, Prince Edward. Je comprends tout à fait. Pardonnez mon erreur,_** déclara Seth tout en baissant la tête comme signe de respect et d'obéissance.

- **_Parfait ! _**

Edward posa sa main sur ma hanche et m'invita à le suivre. Il nous mena à une voiture en passant devant Sam et la Reine. Cette dernière avait un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Monte ! _**murmura Edward ouvrant la portière.

Je ne me fis pas prier. À ma grande surprise, il entra également dans le véhicule. Et cela m'arrangeait grandement. Je n'avais pas voulu faire d'esclandre devant Seth et Sam car tous deux travaillaient pour la couronne mais j'avais trouvé l'attitude d'Edward très supérieure et si je me réservais le droit de me disputer avec Seth, lui ne pouvait pas l'écraser par sa position sociale dès qu'il y avait un souci avec moi. Et un petit quelque chose lié à mon fichu caractère me disait que cela risquait de se produire très souvent. Il était donc urgent de mettre les choses au clair avec mon prince.

- **_Edward, _**commençai-je tout en faisant monter la vitre de séparation de la voiture. L**_a prochaine fois que tu écrases Seth de la sorte avec ton numéro de « je suis le prince et vous tous ici me devez obéissance et respecté », je te jure que témoins ou pas, prince héritier ou pas je te casse la figure. Et si tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable, rappelle-toi que je n'ai pas fait que courir avec Sam ces dernières semaines. Il m'a aussi donné quelques cours de self-défense. Et placer un bon uppercut en faisait parti !_**

- **_Bella, je ne …_**

- **_Et si quelqu'un doit remettre mon crétin de cousin à sa place, c'est moi ! là, je ne pouvais rien dire car j'avais rompu une promesse et je t'assure qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait le moindre mal. Il m'aurait relâchée dans quelques secondes. Un regard noir peut faire des miracles, accompagné des bonnes paroles ou d'un bon coup de pied._**

- **_Bella, il …_**

- **_Et ne t'avise plus de prendre ma défense comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et incapable de la faire seule, parce que c'est toi que je vais laminer !_**

- **_Mais vas-tu me laisser parler à la fin !_** explosa-t-il. **_Je ne voulais pas rabaisser ton cousin et je regrette déjà la façon dont le lui ai parlé ! J'irai m'excuser dès que nous serons de retour au palais annexe. Et pour ce qui est de te laisser le soin de régler tes comptes avec lui, je suis d'accord. J'ai entendu Sam parler de tes progrès en combat rapproché et de l'instinct dont tu sais faire preuve. Je ne vais certainement pas tenter le diable. Seth fera un bien meilleur pushing ball que moi ! Donc à lui le plaisir de tester !_**

- **_Bien ! Si nous sommes d'accord, peux-tu me dire ce qui nous attend au palais ? Parce que gérer Seth et Sam, ça, je peux faire mais ton père et ta mère, un peu moins._**

- **_Laisse faire grand-mère ! Elle va lui faire ses yeux de maman fatiguée qui avait besoin d'un moment de solitude et de retrouver ses souvenirs. Elle va lui dire que son mari lui manque, ce qui est vrai mais ça marche toujours et papa va laisser couler. Elle va aussi ajouter que tu n'as pas osé refuser car elle est la reine et que tu nous as accompagnés pour nous surveiller. Avec ça, tu seras celle qui risquera le moins. _**

- **_Et toi ?_**

- **_Moi ? Il va me passer un savon car je suis censé savoir que grand-mère est fatiguée et qu'elle doit prendre soin de sa santé. Mais cette balade est notre routine à tous les deux. Ils le savent. C'est l'un des rares moments que l'on passe seuls les deux. Il est important pour nous. _**

- **_Donc ton père va râler pour la forme, histoire que le service de sécurité soit rassuré ?_**

- **_Pas seulement la sécurité mais aussi les médecins de grand-mère. Il est vrai qu'elle est âgée mais cette escapade est une de ses seuls moments de solitude. Alors …._**

- **_Tu aimes beaucoup ta grand-mère, n'est-ce pas ?_**

- **_Oui, beaucoup, même si elle nous laisse peu l'occasion de le lui prouver._**

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement en songeant que finalement cette aventure se terminait bien. Et que personne ne serait puni !

Notre arrivée au palais annexe se passa comme Edward l'avait prédit. La reine assuma l'entière responsabilité de cette sortie, le Prince Carlisle rouspéta après sa mère et son fils, me fit comprendre que je ne devais plus être complice de ce genre de fugue et nous libéra. Je filai dans ma chambre, avide de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et de me relaxer avec un livre.

Je sortais de la salle de bains quand mon portable vibra. C'était un texto d'Edward. Il me proposait de le rejoindre dans une des salles du troisième étage dès que je le pourrais. Il disait avoir chapardé un pique-nique, que nous pourrions diner tous les deux, tranquilles, sans personne pour nous étudier. Un des avantages du petit palais, ajoutait-il. Je répondis que j'arrivais le plus vite possible. Je me précipitai vers mon armoire et en sortis rapidement des sous-vêtements en coton blanc simples et pratiques, un jeans et un chemisier bleu nuit. J'enfilai le tout et attrapai la veste d'Edward que je lui avais chipé dans la voiture alors que nous rentrions car j'avais froid. Je la passai par-dessus ma chemise et respirai son odeur si particulière : épices et grand air.

Je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'au troisième et aperçut de la lumière qui filtrait sous une porte. Je poussai doucement le battant et le découvris planté devant une peinture. Il avait les mains dans les poches et ses cheveux dans un désordre incroyable, prouvaient qu'il était très agité quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui aussi avait pris une douche et s'était changé, notai-je en sentant son odeur dans la pièce. La même que celle de la veste en plus puissante.

- **_Approche Bella, _**murmura-t-il. J**_e crois que j'ai trouvé le pourquoi du comment de ton cadeau de Noël._**

- **_De quoi parles-tu ? _**

- **_Regarde,_** répondit-il pointant un doigt en direction du tableau.

Je m'avançai près de lui et portai mon regard sur le portrait qui le fascinait. Un « oh » m'échappa lorsque je reconnus les deux femmes.

- **_Mon dieu ! C'est mon arrière-arrière grand-mère !_** soufflai-je. J**_'ai vu une miniature d'elle dans la chambre de mes parents. Papa dit que c'était une femme très forte et que je lui ressemble beaucoup ! et à côté d'elle, c'est la reine Victoria ! Ton arrière-arrière grand-mère ! je n'y comprends plus rien !_**

- **_Je crois que moi j'ai compris ! elles portent chacune une partie de la parure. Ton aïeule porte le collier, la mienne les boucles d'oreille. Et elles ont l'air très proche l'une de l'autre. Je pense qu'elles devaient être amies et qu'elles se sont partagés les bijoux. Ce qui veut dire que …_**

- **_Quoi ? Edward, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_** insistai-je paniquée par son silence subit.

- **_A cette époque, la reine ne pouvait pas avoir de relations en dehors de la noblesse. Donc ton ancêtre était noble, ce qui veut dire que tu es l'héritière d'un titre de noblesse quelconque et que grand-mère la sait. Et qu'elle a jugé que le moment de le révéler était arrivé ! _**

- **_Sauf que si l'on tient compte des mœurs de l'époque, pour perdre son titre, elle a dû commettre un délit très grave,_** ajoutai-je perdue. **_Cette révélation peut nous faire plus de tort que de bien. Les membres de la noblesse ne sont parmi les mieux disposés vis-à-vis des scandales. Et pour ce qui est de pardonner, c'est encore pire. _**

- **_Attendons d'avoir discuté avec grand-mère avant de prendre une décision. Et allons pique-niquer,_** décida-t-il en me prenant la main pour me diriger vers une couverture étendue au sol, un panier de victuailles posé dessus.

Il s'assit en tailleur et sortit du pain, de la viande froide, du fromage, des fruits et … une rose !

- **_Pour toi,_** dit-il en me la tendant. **_Je voulais voler le bouquet de maman, mais ça n'aurait pas été discret. Une seule fleur, personne ne le verrait et je pourrais t'avoir pour moi seul un peu._**

- **_Merci,_** murmurai-je en humant le parfum délicat de la fleur subtilisée au bouquet de la Princesse Esmée.**_ Elle sent divinement bon._**

- **_Moins que toi,_** répondit-il en se penchant pour laisser son nez courir dans mon cou, avant de déposer un baiser juste sous mon oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un frisson de plaisir et il rit doucement en le voyant. Puis il me tendit une tranche de pain et de viande froide. Je le remerciai d'un sourire. Nous mangeâmes dans le calme et nous en profitâmes pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Edward fini par ranger le tout une fois terminer. Il attrapa par la suite, le bas de « ma » veste et me fit venir lentement vers lui. Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres prêtes à ce toucher. J'avais peur de respirer trop fort, peur de sentir son odeur, peur de me laisser emporter.

- **_Bella ? _**

- **_Oui._** Miaulais-je pratiquement.

- **_Ou à tu voler ma veste ? _**

Un fin sourire en coin, vint se poser sur son visage et je ne pu que l'admirer d'avantage. Sa beauté, me rendrais de plus en plus gaga et je détestais d'être aussi faible face à ça.

- **_Dans la voiture._** Murmurais-je faiblement.

- **_Tu vas devoir me la rendre… tu le sais non ? _**Déclara-t-il joueur.

- **_Encore un petit peu. _**Répondis-je timidement.

- **_J'aurais préférer de la donner, mais ça risque de parler davantage…_**

- **_je sais !_** Grimaçais-je.

J'allais pour me reculer, mais Edward en décida autrement. Il parcourut les quelques centimètres qui nous séparer en empoignant fermement ma veste. Ses lèvres chaudes, douces et diablement tentatrice, vint s'abattre sur le coin gauche de mes lèvres. Il y fit une pression, puis me relâcher avec douceur.

- **_J'aurais tant voulu goûter à tes lèvres._** Dit-il les yeux braqué dans les miens. **_Tu sais ce qui m'en a empêché ? _**Quémanda-t-il le regard espiègle.

- **_Non. _**Répondis-je difficilement.

- **_Ton attitude sur la plage, mademoiselle Swan ! _**

Quoi ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant… alors que tout été si parfait.

- **_Edward ! _**Pleurais-je pratiquement.

- J**_e sais… ma belle. _**Souffla-t-il réellement toucher.

Edward relâcha ma veste et caressa du bout des doigts ma joue et ma mâchoire. Je me laissais alors allé à ses caresses nouvelles. J'adorais ça.

La fatigue de cette longue journée se faisant ressentir, quelques minutes plus tard, je m'allongeai sur la couverture et sans que je ne le réalise mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je me lovai contre la poitrine d'Edward qui me tint étroitement serrée contre lui, son nez dans mes cheveux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

**_Point de vue du Prince Edward. _**

Bella c'était endormi contre moi, à même le sol. Lentement, je me dégager d'elle. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ici. Quelqu'un pouvait venir à l'improviste et ça en serait fini de nous. Avec une beaucoup de délicatesse, je posais mes mains sous le corps de Bella pour la porter sans la réveiller. Elle bougea légèrement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Sûrement trop fatigué de sa journée.

J'allais arriver à la porte de sa chambre, quand je vis Seth et Sam encore éveillés assis tous les deux sur un fauteuil en bout de couloir. Ils allaient se lever, mais je leurs fit signe de ne rien faire. Une fois, ma belle au bois dormant allongé et recouverte encore habillait, je quittais sa chambre sans être parti sans un baiser sur le front. Je rejoignis alors Seth et Sam et prit place près d'eux.

- **_Vous ne dormez pas encore ?_** M'enquis-je doucement.

- **_Non, Prince Edward. _**Souffla Seth la tête rivée sur le sol. N**_ous attentions que vous regagniez tout deux vos chambres. _**

Je crois que l'heure était venue de faire amande honorable. Parce que j'apprécie réellement Seth, mais qu'il allait faire bientôt partie de la famille Royale.

- **_Seth, je crois que je te dois des excusent. _**

- **_non. _**Souffla-t-il rapidement.

- **_Si._** Le coupais-je. J**_'ai était désagréable et irrespectueux. Tu as le droit de réprimander ta cousine quand tu le pense nécessaire. Par contre tu aurais dû attendre d'être en privée avec elle. _**

- **_Je sais. Je suis… j'ai paniqué en ne vous trouvant pas dans le château. _**

- **_Je peux le comprendre._** Souris-je imaginant son calvaire. J**_e crois qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de rejoindre ses quartiers. Bonne nuit. _**

- **_Bonne nuit, votre majesté ! _**Répondirent-ils ensemble.

* * *

**_Alors ? Que dites vous de ce chapitre ? _**

**_:-)_**

**_La suite samedi ou dimanche prochain ! _**

**_Je suis également dans la possibilité cette semaine de donner des extraits de chapitres ! _**

**_et oui... nous reprenons du service lol_**

**_GROS BISOUSSSSSSSS a très vite _**

**_VAL ET SAB !_**

**_(qui n'ont plus de mots pour vous remercier encore mille fois de nous suivre et de nous donner vos réactions)_**


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir à vous !**

**je sais... nous sommes lundi mais j'avais prevenu lol**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec des révélations..**

*/*

Edward : ah enfin !

Bella : laisse la finir edward !

Edward : bon vas-y... tu peux continuer en meme temps c'est ton histoire ! (roulant des yeux)

*/*

**donc je disais... des revelations à venir dans ce chapitre sur le passé de Bella. **

**certain (très perspicace avait plus ou moins trouvé d'ailleurs.. alors félicitation)**

**et bonne LECTURE !**

**GROS BISOUS !**

**a ce weekend (normalement)**

*/*

Edward : pourquoi normalement ?

Bella : Tu es toujours en train de poser mille question !

Edward : c'est pour ça que tu m'aime !

Bella: (plissant les yeux) J'ai encore jamais dit t'aimer...

Edward (bouche bée regardant Sabou2607) : Tu vas lui faire dire quand alors ?

*/*

(ah bonne question !)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Scandale au Palais.**

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Une folle envie de sauter dans une piscine coulait dans mes veines depuis mon réveille. Hier, nous avions rejoint le palais principal sous la surveillance des gardes. Une surveillance très rapprochés. Je crois que notre petite escapade n'avait pas arrangé les choses entre les personnes responsables de notre sécurité et des personnes telles que les conseillers ou les plus proches comme Esmée et Carlisle. Du coup, je me trouvais presque attacher à Sam dans tout mes déplacements, même au palais.

Il était en colère, je pouvais que le comprendre. J'avais promis de ne plus fuir et là je l'avais fait avec une Reine et un Prince. J'avais perdu sa confiance, ne tenait qu'à moi de la regagner. Je devais le faire pour lui et pour ma santé mental.

- **_Sam ?_** Demandais-je alors que nous allions quitter le palais.

- **_Mademoiselle Bella ?_** S'amusa-t-il, alors qu'Henri ouvrait la porte arrière du véhicule pour moi.

- **_Tu_** **_crois qu'il est possible que j'aille sauter aujourd'hui ?_** Continuais-je timidement.

- **_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._** Dit-il soufflant bruyamment, alors que je le remercier d'un sourire.

- **_Bonjour Henri._** Fis-je prenant place dans le véhicule sous son regard amusé.

Sam était connu pour être l'un des plus redoutables hommes du palais et comme dirait Alice _: « Tu fais de Sam ce que tu veux »._ Je détestais cette idée. Parce que Sam était devenu au fil des semaines et des mois l'une des personnes les plus proches de moi. Il avait vu et entendu des choses que peu de personnes pouvaient dire autant. Cependant durant le trajet, je me redis compte d'une chose : Je ne savais pratiquement rien de l'homme qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour me sauver en cas de danger. Ce n'était définitivement pas juste.

A l'université tous étaient en ébullition. Dans quelques jours auraient lieu le début du second semestre ce qui signifier que beaucoup d'étudiant était en période d'examen. Pour ma part, cela ne changer rien, puisque j'avais des contrôles régulièrement et que mes examens importants étaient seulement en fin d'année.

- **_Belli-Belle ! Tu rêve encore ?_** Scanda Emmett, me serrant fortement contre son corps d'athlète surentraîné.

- **_N'importe quoi !_** M'amusais-je, le tapant sur le torse.

- **_Pourquoi c'est toujours Emmett qui a le droit de la tenir dans ses bras ?_** Demanda Jacob à Jared.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et me fit un petit clin d'œil. On alla par la suite en salle d'informatique et c'est qu'en prenant place devant l'ordinateur qu'Emmett se rendit compte de l'absence de son meilleur ami.

- **_Tu as tué le Prince et enterrer dans le jardin du Palais Annexe ?_** Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- **_Non_**. souris-je alors que Jacob levait les yeux au ciel.

- **_Tu lui as dit de ne plus t'approcher sinon tu lui donner un coup dans les … ? _**

Emmett baisa les yeux rapidement vers son entrejambe complètement sérieux. Un rire me prit, alors que Jacob et Jared grimaçait à cette idée.

- **_Non, Em' j'ai rien fait de telle. Et si tu veux savoir… Edward devait s'entretenir avec la Reine et ses parents ce matin. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_« Réunion » ! _**Fis-je ne mimant les guillemets sous le regard amusé de notre groupe.

En fin pas tous. Emmett semblait réfléchir, mais sans pour autant y arriver.

- **_En français ça donne quoi ? _**

- **_En français ?_** Rigolais-je. Je pris alors ma plus belle voix et refis mon petit discours dans la langue de l'amour.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux et tous me regardent étrangement.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_C'était une façon de parler, Bella. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que tu parles en français… Emmett voulait juste faire son intéressant…_** lâcha Jared essayant de ne pas rire de la situation.

- **_Oh ! Désolé._** murmurais-je virant au rouge coquelicot.

Sam était venu me chercher à la fin de mes deux heures de Russe et m'avait guidé à travers le campus avec simplicité, fluidité et surtout rapidité vers mon eldorado… la piscine universitaire.

- **_Nous avons un créneau de quinze minutes seule… ensuite, le prof est ses étudiants viendront envahir les lieux. _**

- **_ça me dérange pas de sauter avec d'autre personnes._** fis-je récupérant mon sac de piscine dans la loge du gardien, Sam fit de même avec le sien.

- **_Je sais… mais ça me complique ma tâche à moi._** sourit-il en rejoignant les vestiaires pour hommes.

Une fois en tenue de combattant, je retrouvais Sam déjà dans le basin, de l'eau jusqu'au torse près à s'immerger totalement. Je fis quelques longueurs en sa compagnie avant de me diriger fièrement vers le sautoir du cinq mètres. Et comme promis, une classe arriva pile quand je fus en haut. Évidement, le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire en me voyant concentrer avec un garde du corps de la famille royale près à intervenir au moindre problème.

Pour mon premier saut, j'avais l'attention de pratiquement tous. Je pris de l'élan et plongea tête la première. Un simple saut de l'ange pour me mettre en confiance. Je sortie de l'eau et me dirigea vers Sam serviette autour de la taille.

- **_Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?_** Questionnais-je alors qu'il me faisait les gros yeux.

- **_Là-haut ? _**

- **_Ben oui._** rigolais-je.

- **_Non, merci ! _**

- **_Allez viens, c'est marrant… _**

- **_c'est loin d'être marrant, Bella._** s'irrita-t-il légèrement.

- **_bon alors si tu ne saute pas… tu réponds à toutes mes questions !_**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_oui… Je veux des réponses aux questions que je me pose sur toi… c'est un bon deal non ? _**

- **_non._** soupira-t-il.

- **_bon alors… quel est ton nom de famille ? _**Souris-je fièrement.

- **_Mon nom de famille ? _**S'étonna-t-il.

- **_ben oui… tu es bien venue au monde avec un nom de famille… tu ne t'appel pas Sam tout court._** Tranchais-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_en effet. _**soupira-t-il. **_Uley. Sam Uley ! _**

- **_c'est de quelle origine ? _**

- **_Du Quilleute. _**

- **_c'est quoi ? _**

- **_Une tribu Indienne. _**

- **_trop cool ! _**Scandais-je le laissant pour rejoindre le sautoir.

Le professeur et Sam arrêtaient la circulation dans le bassin pour éviter tout accident, et je soufflais un grand coup avant de me lancer pour mon second saut. Je pris appuie sur mes jambes, pieds joints et me lança dans le vide pour effectuer un saut périlleux arrière avec une demi-vrille en position libre. Ce fut des applaudissements qui me vient à l'oreille en ressortant la tête de l'eau. Parfait. C'était parfait !

- **_Très jolie celui-ci. _**M'informa Sam fasciner et avec une pointe de respect.

- **_Merci. Alors… pourquoi avoir choisi ce métier ?_** Demandais-je attrapant ma serviette de bain.

- **_Parce que la lignée Uley et l'un des plus présente auprès des Rois et des Reines de Missoula. c'est comme une tradition qui se donne de père en fils. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand père, jusqu'à moi. _**

- **_Et ta femme te laisse faire ? Sans rechigner ? _**

- **_Ma femme ?_** Rigola-t-il.

- **_oh… Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas être grossière…_** m'empressais-je de dire.

- **_Ma jeune fiancée Emily accepte mon rôle de protecteur de la famille royale et aime l'idée que je protège la future princesse de Missoula. _**

- **_elle ne m'en veut pas trop de te garder avec moi… des heures entières ? _**

- **_non. Elle t'aime bien… en fait, c'est une fervente du couple Bella/Edward._** Sourit-il diaboliquement.

- **_Ok… Je vais sauter !_**

Je le laisser rire de ma nouvelle timidité et de mon mal aise et remonta l'échelle.

Durant presque trente minutes. Sam me raconta avec plaisir sans fin son emploi du temps, les différents lieux qu'il avait visité grâce à Edward et son gout prononcer pour les voyages. Des personnes les plus proches de lui tel qu'Emily sa fiancée, Joshua, son père ou encore Allison sa mère. Sam était fils unique et voulait avoir trois enfants avec Emily.

De toute la journée, je ne vis pas Edward et je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. J'allais me diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous avec Henri pour me ramener au palais principal quand je vis Jared en pleine discussion avec une fille. Blonde, grand, très jolie. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Quand Jared me vit son sourire plaqué sur son visage disparut en un rien de temps. Ce qui me surprit totalement. Je compris très rapidement que ma présence était de trop. Je passais près du couple, et les ignoraient sous l'œil surprit de Sam. Il est vrai qu'Emmett avait prit une grande place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur depuis toute cette histoire, il était devenu mon meilleur ami. Jacob quand à lui était mon ami bout en train. Celui qui me faisait rire et qui me comprenait. Quand à Jared, nous étions les deux moins proches du groupe. Je le considère comme un ami plus qu'une connaissance. Cela ne semblait pas être réciproque. Cette révélation me fit mal. Une fois au palais, Alice vint me rejoindre dans mes appartements.

- **_Les parents sont sorties dîner avec le Duc et la Duchesse O'connor._** M'apprit-elle se jetant sur mon divan.

Je sortais mon livre d'Espagnol et mon cahier de note prête à me mettre au travail. J'avais un écris à rendre pour après demain et avec le peu de temps que j'avais avec un emploi du temps de fille à la course à la couronne… me prendre un peu à l'avance ne serait pas du luxe.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Demandais-je distraite.

- **_Léna fait un petit scandale._** Sourit-elle. **_Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la Reine la exclu de la course à la couronne et demander de quitter le palais sans cérémonie. Du coup maman à proposer d'expliquer directement aux parents la situation. _**

- **_une sage décision. Sinon, tu sais ou se trouve mon très cher cousin ? _**

En fait, je voulais savoir ou était Edward et mon très cher cousin. Hors, Alice n'avait pas besoin de savoir la première partie.

- **_Avec Edward._** Souffla-t-elle un large sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- **_d'accord, merci de ta perspicacité_**. Soufflais-je essayant de ne pas lui arracher la tête.

Alice était beaucoup plus rusé et diabolique que n'importe qu'elle filles de mon entourage. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Elisa et moi. Effrayant !

Je la laisser donc en plan dans ma chambre et partie dans la salle de bain. Ayant déjà pris ma douche après la piscine, je pris le temps de me démaquiller et même de poser un soin du visage quelques minutes. Je relevais la tête après avoir rincé le tout à l'eau froide et fut plus que surprise d'apercevoir Edward derrière moi, quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nous nous regardions via le miroir fixé au mur. Ses yeux pétillaient beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Beaucoup trop sexy pour être dans ma salle de bain et beaucoup trop près pour ma santé mental.

- **_J'ai quelques choses à te dire et à te montrer. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? _**Dit-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

- **_Maintenant ?_** M'enquis-je pensant à mon devoir qui m'attendait sur le bureau.

- **_Oui, Bella… c'est assez important_**.

J'acquiesçais de la tête lentement et alla mettre ma veste. Edward m'arrêta avant de sortir de la chambre et noua autour de mon cou mon écharpe.

- **_Merci !_** Soufflais-je les joues en feu.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide et me demanda de le suivre à l'extérieur du Palais. Il nous dirigea assez rapidement vers les véhicules et prit sa Volvo sous le regard noir de Sam. Il voulait conduire ce qui obliger Sam et Seth à prendre deux véhicules supplémentaire pour nous escorter. Edward conduit alors vers l'extérieur de la ville. Juste un peu avant, je cru au début qu'il nous emmener au palais annexe sauf qu'au mieux de tourner à gauche, il tourna à droite dans un petit chemin de terre interdit au public.

- **_Edward… le propriétaire risque de ne pas apprécier notre instruction. _**

- **_ce sont des terres hérité de ma famille Bella ! _**M'expliqua-t-il serrant un peu plus le volant.

- **_hérité ? De qui ? _**

- **_d'une famille de la haute société. C'était à une duchesse d'une longue lignée. Elle était de la même génération que la Reine Victoria._** continua-t-il alors qu'il stopper le véhicule devant une grande, très grande maison.

Une maison vêtu de brique rouge terni par le temps et la végétation qui grimper de bas en haut. Presque le trois quart de la façade principale était recouvert de cette plante grimpante. Elle semblait avoir deux ou peu être trois étages. Edward sortie du véhicule et je m'empressais de faire de même.

- **_Les parents de cette duchesse, avait décidé de la marié à un riche homme d'Irlande, de pratiquement dix ans son aîné. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas prit en compte les sentiments de la jeune fille. Elle décida le jour de ses dix huit ans de fuir avec son amant. _**

- **_C'est une jolie histoire._** Souris-je imaginant très bien la scène et le conteste.

En fait, j'aurais très bien pu être cette duchesse prête à fuir tout ce qu'elle avait par amour. J'aurais très bien pu faire de même dans sa situation.

- **_Ses parents furieux la déshéritèrent le jour même et donnèrent cette villa à la Reine Victoria en gage, pour retrouver bonne figure. puis, ils quittèrent la ville avec leur jeune fille. _**

- **_Sérieux ?_** M'écriais-je stupéfaite. **_Ils lui ont tout prit ?_**

- **_oui, Bella. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_parce qu'elle a fui avec le fils du jardiner qui était en apprentissage depuis quelques mois pour prendre la relève familiale. _**

- **_oh ! _**Soufflais-je.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Nos ancêtres avaient une conception de la famille, des respects des règles, des traditions et surtout des classes sociales différentes de nos jours. Parce qu'il est vraie que si j'avais connus à cette époque le Prince Edward, je n'aurais jamais pu l'approcher et tomber amoureuse. Peut-être aurais-je été à son service ! Parce que j'étais de la classe sociale inférieure à la sienne.

- **_Par amour, la jeune duchesse a tout quitté. _**

- **_Et nous sommes devant sa maison… ce qui veut dire que la Reine Victoria connaissait personnellement cette famille._** Fis-je incertaine de ce qu'Edward voulait me faire comprendre.

- **_Exact. Mon arrière-arrière grand-mère et cette duchesse était dans les mêmes cours de danse classique. Elles étaient en quelques sortes meilleures amies. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette information. Pourquoi n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire ? Depuis petite on raconte à l'école et dans les familles, la fabuleuse histoire Royale des Cullen…

- **_Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Edward ?_** M'alarmais-je enfin.

- **_Grand-mère m'a confié cette histoire cette après-midi._** chuchota-t-il les yeux rivés aux miens. **_elle m'a demandé de te la raconter à mon tour. Par la suite, elle m'a donné cette adresse, me demander te t'y emmener et de tout te dire. _**

- **_Je ne comprends rien._** Fis-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Bella, souvient toi du tableau que nous avons découvert dans le Palais Annexe_**. Fit-il difficilement.

Le tableau ? Mais, oui, le tableau ! Un cri strident sorti alors de ma bouche. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. C'était impossible. Totalement impossible.

- **_Non. _**

- **_J'en ai bien peur Bella._** Déclara Edward m'enlaçant tendrement. **_Ton arrière-arrière grand-mère était une duchesse Bella et qu'elle à été déshérité par ses parents. _**

On resta longtemps à parler devant cette maison qui fus-jadis à mes ancêtres. J'avais voulu après le contre coup visiter les lieux, mais Seth et Sam me l'interdirent. On avait donc visité rapidement l'extérieur couvert de végétations envahissantes. J'avais par la suite expliqué la situation à Seth qui resta bouche bée. Il n'était évidement pas au courant et fut surprit d'ailleurs qu'un tel secret puisse être ainsi gardé.

- **_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller parler à mes parents._** Soufflais-je à Edward tandis qu'on allait reprendre la route.

- **_C'était prévu, Bella. _**

- **_Merci. _**

Edward m'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit la portière côté passager de la voiture. Puis, je le vis parler avec Seth et Sam avant de prendre place derrière le volant.

- **_C'est_****_ partie. _**Murmura-t-il reprenant la route centrale pour la maison Swan.

J'eu le stress durant tout le trajet ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Pourtant, mon Prince ne fit aucune réflexion à mon plus grand bonheur. Il se gara devant « ma » maison et vint m'ouvrit la porte.

- **_Bella ?_** S'étrangla mon père ouvrant la porte d'entrée ayant entendu des voitures se garer devant chez lui. **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Maman est là ? _**

- **_Bella !_** Me réprimanda-t-il vivement tandis qu'on s'installait tous dans le salon.

Charlie regarda Sam quelques secondes et se dernier le rassura d'un petit sourire en coin.

- **_Renée ! _**Cria-t-il enfin.

Nous entendîmes du bruit à l'étage, et c'est une Renée en peignoir de bain qui déboula dans le salon affolé par le hurlement de son mari.

- **_Non de dieu, Charlie… que t'arrive-t-il encore ? _**

- **_Euh… tu devrais aller te changer. _**Soufflais-je alors qu'Edward baissé les yeux le teint un peu plus rouge.

Renée hurla, s'étrangla et courra à l'étage sous le petit rire de Seth et le sourire en coin de Sam.

- **_Elle va nous le faire payer. _**Souffla papa accablé.

- **_Ne m'en parle pas._** repris-je.

On l'attendit en silence et elle refit surface presque dix minutes plus tard habillé, coiffé et maquillée.

- **_Bonsoir, mademoiselle Swan. _**Fit rapidement Edward avec tout le savoir faire d'un Prince.

- **_Prince Edward, je suis ravi de vous avoir de nouveau sous mon toit. _**

- **_Merci, madame. _**

- **_Bon… vous avez fini avec les politesses et le protocole ? _**Râlais-je.

- **_Bella !_** S'écria mes deux parents mortifiés.

- **_Oh sa va …. Il ne dira rien… _**dis-je levant les yeux en l'air. **_J'ai quelques choses d'important à dire et à demander… alors juste écouter…. _**

- **_Elle commence à me faire très peur._** Marmonna Charlie attrapant la main de maman.

- **_Voilà… la Reine à confier une histoire à Edward ce matin et il m'en a fait part ce soir. _**

- **_Edward ? _**Chuchota Renée**_. Ils sont devenue assez proche non ?_** quémanda-t-elle à Seth.

- **_Très proche._** Lui répondit ce dernier sous le regard noir du prince et de moi. **_Quoi ?_** fit-il innocemment.

- **_Bref. C'est une histoire qui parle d'une duchesse qui à tout quitter pour un jardinier ! _**

Maman baissa alors la tête et Charlie grimaça. D'accord, ils savaient.

- **_Ben mince alors… vous étiez au courant_** ? Ronchonna Seth vivement.

- **_En effet, nous le savions. _**

- **_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_** M'irritais-je.

- **_Pour plusieurs raison._** Commença papa. **_En fait, nous devions vous le dire au retour de Seth en début d'année scolaire…mais avec la situation ou tu te trouver nous avons préférer nous taire. _**

Ah, en effet.

- **_Je pense que la Reine vous convoquera dans quelques jours._** Fit Edward timidement.

- **_Pas de problème._** Déclara papa rapidement.

- **_Pour le moment, nous essayons de faire profile bas puisque la Duchesse O'connor nous pose quelques souci, mais une fois l'affaire réglé nous pourrons révéler à tous cette affaire. Je pense que la Reine va vouloir redonner le statu qui vous revient… avant le mariage. _**

- **_Le mariage ?_** S'étonna Renée.

- **_Euh… d'Isabella et de moi-même._** Murmura Edward très mal à l'aise.

Renée et Charlie se regardèrent et un grand étonnement se lu sur leur visage.

- **_Mariage ? _**

- **_Euh… vous avez oubliez que je vis au palais et que je suis promise au prince de Missoula ?_** Grognais-je malgré moi.

- **_Non, ma puce… c'est juste que nous pensions que la Duchesse et le Prince avait déjà tout programmé. _**

- **_Nullement._** Déclara Edward avec un peu plus d'assurance et d'impact. **_J'ai avec l'accord, de la famille royale, renvoyer la duchesse chez elle… et je compte avec votre bénédiction épouser votre fille ! _**

Mon cœur avait complètement lâchée.

- **_Edward._** M'enquis-je vivement. **_Tu dois attendre avant de prendre une telle décision. La reine va te donner une autre prétendante. _**

- **_Bella !_** Clama-t-il me coupant la parole.

- **_Je sais… tu décide et tout le tralala…mais oublie pas que la Reine doit avant tout le monde bénir cette relation. Ne demande pas à mes parents de dire « oui » et ensuite avoir de faux espoir. _**

- **_Faux espoir ? Peut-sur !_** entendis-je mon père bredouiller avant de se prendre un coup de genou par Seth et une tape sur l'épaule par maman.

Sam toussota même pour couvrir la voix de mon père se qui me surprit légèrement.

- **_Donc, plus de Duchesse dans les parages ?_** Demanda maman vivement.

- **_Non. Plus de Léna… seulement Isabella et moi._** Ricana gentiment Edward.

- **_Bien !_** Souffla-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

On du rentrer au palais une demie heure plus tard, après avoir reçu un appel agacé d'Alice qui comme d'habitude se retrouvé seule pour dîner avec ses parents et la reine. On alla donc dîner avec eux et finir la soirée dans les appartements de la Princesse Alice pour se faire pardonner. Edward lui raconta alors les derniers événements et Alice hurla des « Je savais que tu avais du sang de la haute société», « c'était impossible autrement », « pour ça que tu as tenue tête à mon frère »… et y en avait encore et encore. Edward en eu marre alors que nous entamions la deuxième partie du quart d'heures en sa compagnie.

- **_Je vais faire un tour dans le gymnase et allez dormir. Puis-je t'emprunter Sam et Seth ?_** Demanda Edward en se levant du divan ou nous étions installé.

- **_Évidement… mais me les casses pas. _**

- **_Je vais faire mon possible._** Sourit-t-il tendrement hésitants à la façon qu'il convenue de me quitter, tandis que nous avions l'attention toute particulière de la Princesse chipie du palais.

- **_Bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles !_** souffla-t-il me fixant.

- **_Quoi ? C'est tout ? Même pas un baiser sur la joue ?_** Quémanda Alice moqueuse.

- **_Euh…_**

- **_Tu me déçois mon cher frère… je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour te supporter._** Lâcha-t-elle agaçait.

- **_Moi non plus_**. Souffla-t-il malgré lui en ouvrant la porte.

Cette petite phrase me cloua sur place. Peut-être parce que je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

- **_Je suis heureuse de voir que votre relation à enfin évoluer… il envisage enfin une vie avec toi. _**

Je lui fis un petit sourire intimité. Alice était certes une de mes rares amies maintenant, mais elle était également la sœur d'Edward, le prince Edward. L'homme qui finira certainement par être mon mari. Je ne pouvais pas tout lui dire. Cela me mettrait beaucoup trop dans l'embarra.

Le lendemain, ce fut Angela qui me sortie du lit tant bien que mal. Il était cinq heures du matin et j'avais rendez vous avec la Reine avant le déjeuner. Je pris un bain comme depuis mon arrivée. Les filles m'aidèrent à choisir mes vêtements, me coiffèrent et me maquillèrent. Elles adoraient ça. C'était donc « notre » petit « moment ». Je me dirigeais vers les appartements de la Reine, quand Seth tout affolé vint à ma rencontre.

- **_Méga problème, Bella. _**Me dit-il tout essoufflé.

- **_Quoi encore ? _**M'irritais-je.

- **_Me demande pas comment, mais la satané Duchesse O'connor à apprit pour ton ancêtre et son jardinier. _**

- **_Quoi ? _**m'écriais-je stupéfaire. **_Comment ?_**

- **_Je t'ai dit de ne pas me demander ! _**S'irrita-t-il. **_Bref, _**poursuivi-t-il, **_cette chipie à appeler tous les journalistes du pays et ceux de Londres. Depuis trois heures du matin, le palais et appeler pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. _**

- **_Et c'est grave ? _**

- **_Un peu…_**

- **_Quand dit la Reine ? _**

- **_Euh… elle est depuis quelques minutes dans la salle de réunion avec les conseillers et les hauts dirigeants. _**

- **_Pas bon ça !_** Murmurais-je.

- **_Le Prince Carlisle m'a donc envoyé te chercher… tu ne doit pas quitter le palais aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'Edward et Alice. _**

- **_Très bien… ils sont où ? _**

- **_Au petit déjeuner._** Fit-il levant les yeux en l'air.

Je fis glisser instinctivement mon bras sous celui de mon cousin et nous nous dirigeâmes avec lenteur vers la salle à manger.

- **_Je serais toujours là Belli-Bell… tu le sais j'espère ? _**

- **_Bien sur, Seth… tu es…_**

- **_Ton cousin avant tout. Tu es tout pour moi Bella… tu es la sœur que j'aurais tant aimé avoir… tu es mon sang ! _**

- **_Je t'aime Seth… plus que tout._**

- **_Avant Edward ?_** Chuchota-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle.

Je grognais après lui alors que je fus l'attention des présents. Soit tout le monde.

- **_Oh, Bella… tu as bien dormi ?_** Quémanda Esmée

- **_Très bien votre majesté… et vous ? _**

- **_Parfaitement. Prend donc place près d'Edward. _**

Je ne me fis pas prier. Edward se leva de son siège et tira le miens, puis la repoussa sous mes genoux une fois devant.

- **_Tient mon fils me fait enfin honneur._** Souffla Carlisle tout sourire.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et attrapa un verre qu'il remplit de jus d'orange, qu'il posa devant moi.

- **_Là, il me fait même très peur !_** continua-t-il.

- **_Faut savoir… une fois j'en fais trop et une fois pas assez._** Grommela Edward reprenant place.

- **_Je n'ai rien à dire moi._** Soufflais-je posant ma main sur sa cuisse en dessous de table ce qui le fit sursauter.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là, sur Sam.

- **_Désolé de vous dérangez, mais la reine souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. _**

- **_Tous ?_** S'étonna Esmée.

- **_Oui._**

Je regardais avec déception mon petit déjeuner et suivit les membres de la famille royale jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Seth et Sam nous suivirent en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant les deux grandes portes.

A l'intérieur, une vingtaine de personnes ainsi que la Reine.

- **_Entrer… nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dirent._** Fit la Reine assise une tasse de thé à la main.

Edward se posta à mes côtés automatiquement, une main poser sur le bas de mon dos ce qui fit sourire Alice, Carlisle et Esmée, mais surprit le reste des personnes. La Reine sourit un quart de seconde mais ce reprit très vite.

- **_La Duchesse O'connor à une fois de plus fait des siennes._** Commença-t-elle. **_Elle a eu vent de la lignée peu… louable de Mademoiselle Swan. _**

A ses mots mon cœur frappa durement contre ma poitrine.

- **_Les magazines vont malheureusement sortir des milliers de papiers et articles sur cette affaire. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir jouer profile bas. _**

Edward fronça les sourcils ce qui m'inquiéta.

- **_Je suis désolé Isabella._** Souffla La reine Elisabeth. **_Nous avions pensé à faire les choses autrement mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Tu vas devoir…_**

- **_Si vous dites quitter le palais,_** la coupa vivement Edward, **_je vous averties que…_**

- **_Ne termine pas ta phrase._** Trancha à son tour la reine. **_Je t'interdis de dire un seul mot de plus…_**

- **_Mais…_**

- **_Edward._** Tonna-t-elle durement. **_Tu te tais et tu me laisse finir. _**

Edward fulminait. Nous pouvions tous le voir et le sentir. Pourtant, il inclina la tête légèrement vers le bas et la reine pu continuer considérablement irrité.

- **_Je disais donc… qu'Isabella Swan allait devoir abandonner son titre de duchesse de part sa ligné ainsi que sa mère. Les conseillés mon certifié qu'ils étaient impossible pour eux de revêtir_****_ se titre et que certaine famille de la haute société le prendrait très mal. _**

Edward ferma furieusement les yeux et je senti une pression plus franche dans mon dos.

- **_Je suis désolé Isabella. J'espère que vous comprendrez. _**

- **_Je comprends ma Reine_**. Fis-je aussitôt m'inclinant pour la saluer.

- **_Le titre de Duchesse est important. Je le conçois et votre mère sera certainement déçue ainsi que votre père. Mais peut-être que le titre de Princesse vous reviendra… ainsi vous serez une princesse, un titre beaucoup plus prestigieux et vos parents seront ainsi grand-duc et grande-duchesse_****_. _**

Edward rouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Il était sous le choc, tout comme moi.

- **_Vous... oui ma Reine… je comprends !_** Murmurais-je m'inclinant une nouvelle fois avec beaucoup plus d'entrain.

- **_Bien_****_. Des questions ou des revendications ? _**Quémanda-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne parlait pas vraiment à nous mais à ses conseillers et autres nobles qui me fusillaient littéralement du regard. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié l'entrevue matinale.

- **_Bien_****_… allons prendre notre petit déjeuner. _**

Oh, oui… je mourrais de faim. On retourna avec le cœur un peu plus léger vers la salle à manger. Je me fis plaisir de manger plus que d'habitude sous le regard appréciateur de la famille royale, particulièrement celui de la Reine.

- **_Edward ?_** Fit la Reine vers la fin du repas.

- **_Oui ? _**S'étonna-t-il à moitié.

- **_Ne me coupe plus jamais la parole devant le conseil et les nobles ! Je n'ai rien dit pour cette fois… mais la prochaine fois, je devrais te sanctionner._**

- **_Je comprends_****_, ma Reine… je vous demande pardon._** Fit-il la voix basse.

Elle ne dit mot, se contenta de se retirer vers ses appartements.

- **_Tu _****_as faillit passer à la casserole._** Sourit Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère. **_Dommage, j'allais enfin pouvoir avoir ta chambre. _**

- **_Ma chambre ? Rêve petite peste. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi la veux-tu ? _**

- **_Pour être_****_ plus proche de Bella et des jardins._** Rigola-t-elle.

Edward fit semblant de s'offusquer et fini par courir après sa jeune sœur pour la chatouiller. Une vision rarement vu entre eux depuis leur jeunesse. Une vision que ses parents et moi apprécions sans l'ombre d'un doute.

* * *

_**Et voilà... alors ça vous plait toujours autant ? **_

_**En tout cas ont prend toujours autant de plaisir à écrire et à lire vos réactions... alors vous gênez surtout pas les amis ...**_

_**comme d'hab un petit extrait pour faire patienter et vous remercier... **_

*/*

Edward : ah donc en fait tu es de sang noble ?

Bella (levant les yeux en l'air) : tu sait pas lire

Edward : Evite de me contrarier Bell' !

Bella (lui tirant la langue) : au fait, ton cadeau de noel te plait toujours ?

Edward : Ben oui... (plissant les yeux en direction de l'auteur) tu compte toujours pas expliquer aux lectrices ce que sait ?

Sabou2607 : si...

Edward : Quand à Noel ?

Sabou2607 : ah ouais ... c'est une super idée ça !

Edward et Bella (regardant avec incrédulité l'auteur complètement dingue qui les faits prendre vie chaque weekend) : NONNNNNNN !

*/*

**Bon d'accord :-p **

**le cadeau c'est... une batterie ! j'avoue j'ai un peu jouer avec vous ! lol**

**gros bisous et encore désolé lol**

**a très vite **

**sab **


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre... **

**Désolé du retard... J'ai dû retravailler dessus hier et ce matin ! **

**du coup peut-etre que certaine faute ce son glissé et je m'en excuse :-(**

**Merci à tous aussi pour vos messages. nous adoront vous lire en retour... c'est très égréable surtout quand c'est que du possitif ! **

**bon sinon... certaines personnes (peut-etre toutes lol) risque de m'en vouloir (enfin nous en vouloir nous sommes deux lol) pour ce chapitre ! **

**il est différent des autres... (très différent lol)**

**Mais un peu de piquant n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! (si ?)**

* * *

_Bella_ : Je vais souffir encore... Je le sens bien encore ! pffff

Alice : soit courageuse !

Bella : Tu parle... c'est toujours pour ma poire !

Alice : Tu es l'héroine c'est pour ça !

Bella : Justement Héroine... pas Victime... tu entend toi qui écrit l'histoire ?

Alice : (gloussement)

Bella : Arrete de rire toi ! et d'abord il est où Edward ?

Alice (qui perd son sourire) : euh... partie constuire l'abris anti-atomique

Bella : (la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement)

Alice : Tu as lu le nouveau chapitre ?

Bella : (secouant la tete de gauche à droite)

Alice : Ah... euh... tu devrait le lire alors !

**Bonne lecture les amis ! **

**:-P**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Petit jeu interrompu.**

_***/***_

_**Point de vue Isabella Swan. **_

Notre relation à Edward et à moi s'arrangeait. Elle était même au plus haut niveau. Le scandale déclenché par Léna, il y a pratiquement deux semaines et qui avait révélé à toute la cour que j'étais en fait la dernière héritière possible du Duc de Marvinia et que mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère s'était enfuie avec son jardinier avait fini par lasser la cour. Nous étions donc revenus à un mode de fonctionnement classique : Edward me donnait des leçons de politique internationale, de photos et d'équitation qui n'était toujours pas ma tasse de thé et me poussait à bout le plus souvent possible.

Pour preuve à l'instant présent Edward me courait après dans les couloirs du palais. J'avais failli dégringoler les dernières marches de l'escalier voulant éviter de recevoir la mini tarte au citron meringué qu'il tenait. Heureusement, Edward me retint de justesse par la taille. Je soufflai un bon coup en me lovant presque contre lui.

_**- D'accord… je n'en peux plus. **_

_**- Quoi ? La grande nageuse est hors circuit ?**_ rigola-t-il.

_**- Me faire courir après un repas de ce genre… Évidement que je suis morte ! **_râlai-je alors qu'il levait la tarte vers ma figure. _**Ed' ! **_le suppliai-je presque.

_**- Je te jure, Bella, que tu vas la goûter,**_ fit-il tendrement à mon oreille. _**Quand on perd un pari on assume.**_

_**- Je t'en prie…**_ susurrai-je levant les yeux vers lui. _**Les autres nous attendent en plus. **_

_**- Pas la peine de me faire ton regard de chat poté… je ne suis pas Emmett ou Seth,**_ râla-t-il à moitié.

Rapidement, je levai ma main vers la tarte et voulus lui écraser sur le visage. Manque de pot, il devait s'y attendre puisqu'il réagit très vite et un morceau de la tarte arriva sur le côté gauche de mon visage.

_**- T'es mort ! **_lâchai-je, sans m'en rendre compte.

Ed' fit demi-tour, remonta les escaliers deux par deux avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Je le suivis aussi sec. Le traître voulait rejoindre la salle à manger. Il pensait sûrement que je n'oserais pas me venger avec la famille royale si près. Sauf que Carlisle était un aussi bon joueur que moi, qu'Alice adorerait et qu'Esmée ne dirait rien. Restait plus qu'Elizabeth. Je le vis rentrer dans le salon au pas de course. Lorsqu'on arriva, ils levèrent la tête vers nous. Une nouvelle personne était assise à la table. Alice pouffa de rire devant mon visage crémé et Carlisle sourit grandement.

Edward avait déjà rejoint sa place comme si de rien n'était, les traits neutres. Sam se retenait de rire devant ma figure.

_**- Tu es très… mangeable, cousine ! **_crut bon d'intervenir Seth.

_**- Tais toi !**_ grognai-je à son encontre.

Elizabeth et Esmée arrêtèrent de parler et laissèrent de côté la nouvelle un instant.

_**- Ils ont encore fait des leurs ?**_ murmura la Reine à sa belle fille.

_**- J'en ai **__**bien peur ! **_soupira cette dernière sous les rires d'Alice et de Carlisle.

J'en avais assez de le voir gagner encore une fois. Je pris une tarte sur la table annexe. Sam me faisait signe de ne rien faire, mais je l'ignorai royalement. Les yeux des femmes de la pièce s'agrandirent et Carlisle rigola à gorge d'éployer. Edward eut juste le temps de levait la tête vers moi avant de se prendre la tarte sur le sommet du crâne. Il en avait plein les cheveux. Il hurla à la mort ce qui me fit sourire et même exploser de rire.

_**- Al**__**ors, mon jeune Prince… ne jamais s'en prendre à plus fort que soit,**_ le taquinai-je.

_**- Bella...**_ râla-t-il furieux. _**Même la Reine ne pourra pas te sauver cette fois. **_

Je perdis mon sourire aussitôt.

_**- C'était une blague ! **_m'écriai-je devant son air sérieux. _**Comme toi il y a quelques secondes !**_ lui rappelai-je lui montrant mon visage.

Il se leva de son siège et se posta à quelques centimètres de moi.

_**- Enlève immédiatement ce truc de ma tête, **_siffla-t-il.

_**- Je te déteste,**_ criai-je une fois de plus stupéfaite par ce revirement de situation.

_**- Faut savoir ce que tu veux, **_soupira-t-il mauvais. _**Un jour tu m'aimes et le jour d'après je suis le roi des con. **_

_**- Euh… t'es encore qu'un prince !**_ lâcha timidement Alice, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. _**Euh… continuez, **_souffla-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

Edward reporta son regard sur moi.

_**- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? **_m'emportai-je.

_**- Tu ne peux pas tout te permettre,**_ dit-il les dents serrées.

_**- Et toi oui ? **_m'énervai-je. _**Bien… **_soufflai-je me tenant droite face à lui. J_**e vais prendre mes distances, Votre Altesse. Quant vous redescendrez de votre tour d'ivoire, je ne serais pas là pour reprendre vos jeux…**_ persiflai-je avec juste assez de douceur pour le déstabiliser. _**J'arrête là. Profiter de votre journée, mon Prince.**_

_**- Je le saluai d'une bonne révérence et me tournai vers la rei**_ne et les autres.

_**- Je suis désolée de vous avoir une fois de plus déçus… Je serai dans ma chambre, si vous avez besoin de moi. Bon après-midi,**_ finis-je par murmurer le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux.

Je fis un petit salut et quittai la pièce aussi vite que possible. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Sam posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter. Il me retourna lentement vers lui.

_**- Pourquoi avoir réagi ainsi ?**_ chuchota-t-il pratiquement.

_**- Il… c'est qui cette fille ? **_pleurai-je doucement.

_**- La remplaçante de la duchesse. **_

_**- C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu méchant,**_ réalisai-je. _**Il voulait montrer sa supériorité devant cette fille. **_

_**- Je ne pense pas. **_

_**- Quoi alors ? **_

_**- Il voulait juste garder votre relation et vos jeux pour vous… il a sûrement eu peur que cette fille se comporte comme toi. **_

_**- C'est un crétin,**_ dis-je dans un sanglot.

J'allais lui faire payer ce comportement. Sam me prit pour la première fois dans ses bras et je me laissai faire avec joie.

_***/***_

_**Point de vue Prince Edward. **_

Elle venait de quitte la pièce le regard triste. Une fois de plus, je l'avais déçue. Le problème c'est que j'avais vu cette fille assise à la place de Léna et mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ma grand-mère avait choisi une nouvelle prétendante. Pourquoi n'avoir pas laissé Bella dans la course, seule ? Je ne voulais qu'elle. Cela m'avait contrarié et énervé. Quand Bella avait renversé la tarte sur ma tête, un petit sourire était apparu sur mon visage. Puis, j'avais vu cette fille sourire à mes dépends. Je n'avais pas voulu faire de mal à Bella avec mon comportement… mais, une fois de plus mes actes et mes paroles l'avait blessée. Sam avait aussitôt couru après sa protéger. Instinctivement, j'avais porté mon regard sur son cousin. Ses poings le long du corps étaient serrés à l'extrême, ses muscles tendus comme un arc.

En somme, il était prêt à risquer son poste et sa vie pour sa cousine. Je devais réagir au plus vite. J'allais lui dire que j'étais désolé, quand il ferma les yeux fortement. Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter et ses muscles commencèrent à se relâcher petit à petit. La pièce était silencieuse, trop d'ailleurs.

Mon garde du corps rouvrit les yeux. Il était glacial. Il croisa les bras et resta ainsi. Immobile. Il n'allait rien faire. Mais il n'allait pas pardonner non plus.

_**- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi, Edward ! **_murmura Maman la voix désespérée.

Une envie de crier me prit, mais je me retins. Ma mère était tellement en adoration devant Bella que j'allais m'en prendre plein la poire.

_**- T'es le plus stupide mec de la planète. **_Entendis-je Alice dire avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Je baissai la tête face à la réaction de ma jeune sœur. Alice m'en voulait d'avoir fait de Bella mon souffre-douleur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre nous… elle était loin du compte. Elle pensait que j'étais le méchant et que Bella était la princesse qui devait être sauvée. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

_**- Une semaine ! **_claqua la voix de grand-mère.

J'arquai un sourcil dans sa direction. De quoi allais-je être privé durant ce temps ? Son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle était en colère contre moi et que j'allais souffrir plus que d'ordinaire.

_**- Une semaine ?**_ demandai-je complètement perdu face à son manque de dialogue.

_**- Vous ne devrez pas approcher Isabella Swan, durant une semaine. **_

_**- Quoi ?**_ m'écriai-je aussitôt.

Tout mais pas ça, pensai-je instantanément. C'était quoi encore ce truc ? À quoi jouait-elle ? Elle savait de part les employés du palais que Bella était devenu importante pour moi. Nous passions toutes nos soirées, ou presque, ensembles. Pourquoi me faire ça ? Surtout maintenant ?

_**- Vous avez interdiction de parler et de vous retrouver dans la même pièce que Mademoiselle Swan durant sept jours. Vos seuls entretiens seront durant les repas. Est-ce clair ? **_

_**- Est-ce un ordre, votre majesté ? **_contrai-je la voix dure.

_**- Oui, **_souffla-t-elle tristement. V_**otre comportement envers cette fille est inacceptable. Je pensais que cela c'était arrangée… je suis triste d'apprendre le contraire. **_

_**- Je…**_

_**- Silence !**_ claqua la voix de mon père furibond. _**Ne dis pas un mot… je suis incapable en cet instant d'entendre tes excuses. **_

Mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu lever la voix sur ses enfants ou sur quiconque. La première fois fut contre Léna. Aujourd'hui, j'étais la cible de son courroux.

_**- Et pour le bal d'hiver ? **_m'aventurai-je baisant la tête.

Grand silence. Ma mère se tourna vers ma grand-mère et lui glissa quelques mots. La Reine refusa. J'étais cuit.

_**- Tu iras avec Ellie. C'est l'une des cousines du prince William d'Angleterre. Elle connaît parfaitement le protocole et le comportement à adopter dans ce genre de soirée. **_

_**- Bella reste ma cavalière, **_dis-je d'une voix claire et précise. N_**os tenues sont accordées… vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça… nous faire ça, **_repris-je le cœur serré.

_**- Ellie sera ta cavalière, **_frappa la voix de la Reine. N_**ous allons vous faire une nouvelle tenue pour cette occasion. **_

_**- Non,**_ fis-je résolu. _**Je… Ne me fait pas ça, grand-mère. ! **_terminai-je presque par supplier.

_**- Bella ira avec Emmett au bal. Fin de la discussion. Allez donc vous passez sous la douche, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. **_

Je cherchai du soutien vers ma mère, mais elle baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux. J'avais tout raté. Tout. Ce bal était notre soirée. J'allais annoncer que je l'avais choisi et surtout j'allais confier mes sentiments à Bella, quitte à me faire piétiner par la suite. Et voilà que tous mes plans étaient chamboulés. Je n'allais pas voir Bella pendant une semaine, sauf durant les repas. Je suis certain que la Reine allait tout faire pour nous séparer à l'université.

***/***

_**Point de vue de la Reine. **_

Son comportement n'était pas digne d'un Prince. J'ai vu à son regard qu'il n'avait pas supporter de voir une nouvelle personne dans la course à la couronne. Je savais également que mon petit-fils avait des sentiments pour Isabella. Je devais trouver un moyen de lui faire dire… c'est donc avec l'aide de mon fils et de sa femme qu'on fit venir Ellie. Elle avait un bon statut et était d'une beauté fracassante. De surcroît, elle ressemblait à une enfant toute sage et délicate. Edward ne lui ferait aucun mal. Bien évidement nous l'avions mis au courant pour ne pas avoir de problème diplomatique entre nos deux pays. Ellie avait été impatiente de rencontré le prince… elle n'avait pas été déçu.

Quand Edward avait couru après Bella hors de la pièce avec sa tarte, j'avais demandé à ce qu'Ellie fasse son apparition. J'avais aimé voir la complicité entre Bella et Edward. Mais, ce n'était pas assez. Ils se retenaient trop. Je ne sais pas si Isabella avait vu la nouvelle prétendante, mais elle se comporta comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la tarte sur la table… j'avais espéré qu'Edward ne s'emporte pas. Ce fut tout le contraire. Il devait être remis sur le droit chemin… le séparer de Isabella et lui changer sa cavalière me semblait une excellente idée. Il avait refusé. Il la voulait. Esmée voulait lui céder… mais je refusais. Il quitta la pièce le cœur lourd.

_**- Nous sommes désolés de cette petite scène, **_déclara tristement Esmée. _**Edward ne s'est jamais comporter ainsi en société. **_

_**- Ne vous en faites pas, Princesse… je ne suis pas facilement impressionnable. **_

_**- Edward et Isabella c'est… un jeu de chat et de souris, **_reprit ma belle-fille.

_**- Encore… vous n'étiez pas là les premiers jours,**_ sourit Carlisle. _**Nous avions presque pensé à construire un abri atomique au cas où, **_grimaça-t-il.

Ellie rigola gracieusement.

_**- Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre… c'est indiscutable,**_ lâcha-t-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._** Et puis, ils forment un très beau couple.**_

_**- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, **_lui révélai-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Oui, ses deux là étaient faits pour s'aimer.

_***/***_

_**Point de vue Prince Edward. **_

Je les quittai ne sachant que faire pour arranger la situation. Bella devait être dans sa chambre entrain de pleurer. Le pire était cette restriction d'une semaine. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me faire pardonner et connaissant Bella, elle allait me le faire payer très cher. Je remontai jusqu'à l'étage de nos appartements et vit Sam en poste devant la porte de Bella. Je m'arrêtai en face de lui et me risquai à le regarder.

_**- Comment va-t-elle ? **_demandai-je.

_**- D'après vous Prince Edward, **_répondit-il sèchement. _**Elle ne sait plus quoi penser de votre attitude. Hier, vous l'emmenez en balade avec vous et elle revient avec un sourire heureux. Aujourd'hui, vous la rabaissez devant votre famille et une invitée, qui se trouve être sa rivale. Elle ne vous comprend pas. Comment peut-elle vous faire confiance si elle ne vous comprend pas ?**_

_**- Je suis navré, Sam ! J'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Et la reine m'a ordonné de ne pas lui parler pendant une semaine. Sauf que si je ne fais pas amende honorable très vite, elle va faire de ma vie un enfer ! **_

_**- Un enfer mérité, non ?**_ remarqua-t-il.

_**- Peut-être ! mais je voudrais vraiment m'excuser. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour elle.**_

_**- Elle va sûrement sortir faire un tour dans le jardin, elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle est triste. Surveillez depuis votre fenêtre et rejoignez-la. Elle n'aime pas être sous mon regard dans ces moments là, alors je reste dans le petit salon. **_

Puis, il se remit à fixer un point loin derrière moi. Et des sanglots étouffés me parvinrent. Ils me broyèrent le cœur et j'eus le plus grand mal à tourner les talons pour rejoindre mon appartement. Une fois la porte refermée sur moi, je me plantai devant ma fenêtre et posai mon regard sur le parc. Les minutes devinrent des heures avant que je ne la vois avancer sous la lueur de la lune et s'asseoir sur un banc. Je tournai alors les talons et partis la rejoindre.

Je croisai Sam dans le salon qui fit comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Je m'avançai doucement vers elle. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque je m'assis près d'elle.

_**- Bella,**_ murmurai-je. _**Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de cet après-midi.**_

- …

_**- Tu es très en colère, n'est-ce pas ? tu sais, je suis en train de passer outre les ordres de la reine. Théoriquement je n'ai pas le droit de te parler et de te voir pendant une semaine. Mais je voulais te présenter mes excuses avant de ne plus t'approcher.**_

_**- Je sais,**_ murmura-t-elle, sa voix cassée par les larmes qu'elle avait versée.

_**- Bella,**_ repris-je tendant ma main sur la sienne mais elle la recula._** Je …**_

_**- Tu vois, même toi, tu ne sais plus quoi dire,**_ lâcha-t-elle. _**Une preuve de plus que nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre.**_

_**- Bella !**_ criai-je alors qu'elle se levait pour partir. _**Je t'interdis de dire cela ! **_

_**- Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que soit !**_ rétorqua-t-elle, me tournant le dos. _**Si tu as honte de moi en petit comité, il n'est pas utile de faire de moi la nouvelle reine de Missoula si c'est pour me cacher au fin fond du château. Choisis donc Ellie, elle, tu n'auras pas honte de la montrer ou de montrer que tu tiens à elle.**_

_**- Bella !**_

_**- Je pense que je vais regagner ma maison Edward. Nous deux, ça ne peut pas marcher. **_

_**- Non ! **_criai-je. _**Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu as reçu un ordre de la reine !**_

J'avais du mal à respirer. Mon cœur me comprimer, c'était plus que douloureux.

_**- La reine a levé son ordre, Edward. Je suis lasse de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Juste retrouver ma vie !**_

J'entendis sa voix se faire de plus en plus faible au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, pour finir par se briser sur les derniers mots.

_**- Bella, ne pars pas s'il te plaît ! **_murmurai-je incertain qu'elle m'entendrait. _**Je t'aime !**_

_**- Alors montre-le,**_ souffla sa voix, brisée par les larmes et marquée par les regrets ? _**Prouve-le-moi ! Profite de cette semaine pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment Prince Edward Anthony Cullen de Missoula. **_

Je vis alors ses épaules se raidirent et sa tête se redresser. Elle partait. Elle me quittait. Elle disparut dans le palais sans se retourner une seule fois. La dernière image que j'eus d'elle fut celle de son dos raidi par le chagrin. Je n'avais qu'une semaine pour la reconquérir. Une semaine où je n'aurais pas le droit de la voir, de lui parler, de la toucher, de l'embrasser.

Une semaine pour décider de mon avenir. Une semaine pour passer de l'enfer au paradis. Et je ne pus que rester planté au milieu du jardin la regardant s'éloigner sans avoir la moindre certitude quand à son retour. Alice allait me tuer. Ma mère allait me regarder d'un air déçu et mon père … mon père aurait cette lueur de remords indiquant que Bella lui manquait, mais qu'il regrettait ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

_**- Votre Altesse, **_fit la voix de Sam. _**Vous devriez rentrer. Il commence à faire froid.**_

_**- Sam ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Bella ?**_

_**- J******__'_ai reçu l'ordre de m'occuper de vous. Mademoiselle Swan a regagné son domicile et de ce que j'ai compris, elle ne fait plus l'objet d'une protection rapprochée, expliqua-t-il sa voix montrant nettement qu'il n'approuvait pas cet ordre.

_**- Comment cela elle n'est plus protégée ? Qui a décrété cela ?**_

_**- Votre grand-mère, monsieur.**_

_**- Non, non,**_ soufflai-je anéanti.

Si la reine lui avait retiré sa protection, les choses étaient encore pires que ce que je pensais. Bella avait dû lui communiquer sa décision bien avant de venir dans le jardin. Elle me connaissait, elle savait que je viendrais. Elle avait attendu que tout soit en place et elle avait agi. En bon stratège, elle avait placé ses pions puis abattu sa carte maîtresse : la reine.

Bella était partie sans intention de revenir. Elle savait pertinemment que cette semaine ne changerait rien. Son ultimatum n'était qu'un moyen de me donner bonne conscience. Ma grand-mère lui ayant retiré sa protection, elle ne pouvait plus être une candidate au trône. Sauf, si La Reine en décidé autrement. Elle n'était plus qu'Isabella Swan, fille d'un garagiste et d'un grand chef.

Je serrai les mâchoires de colère. Grand-mère était allée trop loin. Je me battrais pour elle. Je la voulais et peu importait ce qu'elle était pour les gens de la cour. Pour moi elle était tout. Elle était mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. J'avais une semaine pour la convaincre. Une semaine pour faire admettre l'évidence à la reine de Missoula : Bella Swan était l'avenir de ce pays !

Et si elle refusait, alors … Et bien je ne savais pas encore quoi mais le futur serait triste en Missoula. Je ne pouvais vivre sans elle à mes côtés.

_***/***_

_**Point de vue Isabella Swan. **_

Je terminai rapidement mes bagages et descendis rejoindre Seth dans le hall. Je lui remis mes deux valises et me dirigeai vers le jardin. Je savais d'Edward viendrait et que je pourrais lui dire adieu. Enfin, lui ne saurait pas que cet adieu était définitif mais moi oui.

J'avais eu un entretient avec la reine et nous en étions là. Mon cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans ma poitrine. Je n'étais pas prêtes pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais fait mes adieux à Angela et Katie. Je l'ai avait remercié et nous avions pleuré. Quand fut le tour de Sam de gros sanglot me prit. Je m'étais habitué à lui. A sa présence. Je le voyais plus comme un grand frère qu'un garde du corps. Je lui avais promis de lui donner de mes nouvelles et pour la seconde fois, je fus prise dans ses bras puissant.

Je soufflai un grand coup quand je vis arriver Edward. Je débitai rapidement mon petit discours. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas réponse à certaine de mes remarques et cela me fit mal. Tout comme l'aveu de son amour. Il était impensable qu'il puisse m'aimer. J'étais on ne peut plus ordinaire et banale, lui portait avec honneur et magnificence le nom qui était le sien. Je pouvais concevoir que nos jeux nous avait sûrement poussé à flirté l'un avec l'autre, mais de la a ce qui tombe amoureux… me parut inimaginable.

Le peu que j'avais aperçu de la jeune Ellie m'avait permis de réaliser qu'elle était parfaite pour lui. Elle était aussi belle que lui, aussi racée, aussi distinguée. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'effacer. Cela serait d'autant plus facile car la reine avait levé son ordre. Je pouvais décider de quitter de moi-même la course au trône. Et je l'avais fait.

Maintenant, j'étais assise dans la voiture de mon cousin qui me ramenait chez moi. Il avait tenté de lancer la conversation, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à parler. Une partie de moi était restée dans ce jardin. Le reste survivait difficilement. L'arrivée à la maison fut difficile. Je dus me résigner à me faire étouffer par ma mère. Mais je ne pus soutenir le regard de ma sœur.

_**- Tu peux nous expliquer ? **_Demanda tout de même ma génitrice le regard brillant près à verser ses larmes.

Évidement les deux valises à mes pieds n'aidaient pas.

_**- La reine à lever sa protection… j'ai eu le choix de quitter le palais et revenir ! **_Dis-je la gorge nouée.

_**- Pourquoi est tu revenue Bella ? Nous savons tous que tu as des sentiments pour le Prince. **_

Seth du sentir que j'allais craquer parce qu'il détourna l'attention de ma mère et de ma sœur quelques minutes. Juste le temps pour moi pour m'enfuir alors dans ma chambre et pour la première fois depuis des années, je tournai la clé dans la serrure. Roulée en boule sous ma couette, un oreiller plaqué sur ma bouche, je m'autorisai enfin à lâcher la bride. De longs sanglots hachés et douloureux me secouèrent. Je venais de dire adieu à l'homme que j'aimais. Quelque soit les actions qu'il entreprenne cette semaine, la reine m'avait retiré sa protection. Et j'étais partie. J'avais abandonnée la partie. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Dès lors, je ne pouvais plus être une potentielle petite amie pour le prince. Sauf, si la Reine m'en donnait la possibilité ce qui était loin d'arriver.

Le sommeil me prit par surprise aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Mon réveil sonna, me propulsant dans une nouvelle journée. Une journée normale. Je descendis après avoir pris une rapide douche. J'avalai un café. Je jetai un petit bonjour au reste de ma famille pour ne pas plus les inquiéter.

_**- Bonjour. S'il te plaît maman pas maintenant, laisse-moi du temps !**_ Soufflai-je dans la foulée, ne pouvant parler plus avant.

Ma mère se réinstalla à table timidement.

_**- Bella ! **_tenta mon père.

_**- S'il te plaît, non ! **_fi-je ma voix cassée par les larmes que je retenais.

Et je m'enfuis une fois encore. J'arrivai à l'université bien avant l'heure. Pour avoir fréquenté le prince et ses amis, je connaissais leurs emplois du temps par cœur et je fus à même de les éviter. Je repris ma place dans mes anciens cours, quittant ceux réservés à l'élite sans que personne ne s'en plaigne.

J'avais l'attention de tous. C'était deux fois plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Je passai le temps du déjeuner dans le parc, dans un des coins les plus reculés. J'avais évité tous les lieux fréquentés habituellement par le prince et sa suite. Je reçus des messages d'Alice et de Rosalie auxquels je répondis simplement : _"trop difficile. Vous contacte plus tard !"_

Le soir venu, je quittai discrètement le campus en empruntant des sentiers détournés. Je parvins à rejoindre ma maison et à me glisser dans ma chambre avant que quiconque ne m'intercepte. Elisa vint toquer plus tard dans la soirée, juste pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle attendrait que je me sente mieux pour venir me voir. Je lui dis un petit merci auquel elle répondit en disant que c'était normal. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, je n'avais pas vu Edward de la journée et cela me déchirait le cœur.

Je savais cependant que cette douleur, j'allais devoir l'apprivoiser, vivre avec. Maman frappa doucement et me glissa une enveloppe sous la porte avant de me dire qu'elle me laissait un plateau, si j'avais faim. J'écoutai ses pas disparaître dans les escaliers avant d'ouvrir et de le récupérer. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, mais je savais que si elle le trouvait intact tout à l'heure elle insisterait jusqu'à ce que je lui ouvre. Je pris le sandwich et la bouteille d'eau, mais délaissai la soupe et la pomme. Je refermai derrière moi et jetai le sandwich dans les toilettes. Je bus un peu et me roulai en boule dans ma couette une fois mes devoirs terminés.

La grande enveloppe blanche était posée sur ma table de nuit, attendant. J'avais reconnu l'élégante écriture d'Edward, mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'ouvrir. Je me contentais alors de la fixé toute la nuit. Pour quelques heures encore, je voulais m'accrocher à mon rêve. L'ouvrir et la lire signeraient la fin de mon amour pour lui. Je fermai les yeux dans la nuit profonde de Misoula et pour la deuxième nuit, j'attendis en vain que le sommeil m'emporte. Cette nuit là, de mauvais cauchemars prirent possession de mon esprit. La scène du jardin se jouait en boucle dans ma tête ce qui me donna en fin de compte un mal de tête horrible. Quand je repensais à Edward, mon corps tremblait et ma respiration se coupait.

Quarte autres jours se passèrent ainsi. Je survivais tant bien que mal, assistant à mes cours et me réfugiant dans ma chambre. Je fuyais tout le monde. Les lettres et autres présents d'Edward s'accumulaient, mais celles-ci restaient obstinément closes.

Le matin du sixième jour, je me levai après avoir dormi moins de deux heures. Aujourd'hui avait lieu, le bal de l'hiver. J'aurais dû y participer au bras d'Edward et j'avais comprit qu'il envisagait de faire de moi sa compagne officiel. Mais, les choses avaient bien changer depuis.

Je me rendis à la cuisine, avalai un café et sortis, ignorant le regard inquiet de ma mère. Aujourd'hui, pas de cours. Alors je me dirigeai vers la plage. Malgré le froid, le soleil rendait les choses supportable et même agréable. Je connaissais un endroit caché où personne ne se rendait jamais. Arrivée à destination, je m'assis aux pieds des rochers, mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et laissai le soleil me réchauffer. Je ne sentis pas le sommeil m'emporter pas plus que les vagues me lécher les pieds.

Ce fut une vague plus puissante que les autres qui me tira de mon engourdissement. Mais, il était trop tard. Je me suis retrouvée emportée au loin par le courant. Je tentai de lutter, mais le manque de repos et de nourriture avait affaibli mon corps et au bout de quelques minutes, je n'eus plus la force de ma battre. Je laissai les vagues me ballotter, puis je me sentis couler.

Étonnamment, je ne ressentais pas de peur. Je n'avais pas cherché ce qui arrivait, mais je ne sentais soulagée. La douleur qui m'étreignait depuis plusieurs jours allait enfin prendre fin. Un visage, son visage apparut devant et ma dernière pensée fut pour lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'Elisa à ma place. Puis, la nuit recouvrit mes pensées !

_***/***_

_**Point de vue Emmett McCarty. **_

Avec Jacob, nous étions partis faire une sortie en hors-bords. Si nous avions choisi cette activité, c'est parce que nous savions qu'Edward ne viendrait pas avec nous et que nous avions besoin de nous défouler. Ce soir avait lieu le bal d'hiver et cette soirée allait être infernal. Bella refuser de m'y accompagner. Surement pour ne pas voir Edward et Ellie ensemble.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été horrible. Bella était partie et nous ne l'avions pas vu de toute la semaine. Elle connaissait nos emplois du temps par cœur et l'université comme sa poche. Elle passait par des chemins détournés et avait quitté nos cours. Edward la cherchait continuellement et il devint de plus en plus exécrable au fur et à mesure que les jours défilaient. Sa grand-mère avait tenu parole : il ne pouvait l'atteindre durant sept putains de jours !

Je savais que tous les présents qu'il lui avait envoyés n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Le plus dur avait été de savoir qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour que la situation change. Cela m'avait blessé jusqu'à ce que je reçoive son message : _"Désolée. Ça fait trop mal. Donne-moi du temps. T'aime toujours. B."_

C'est à ce moment que j'avais compris qu'elle pensait ses blessures à sa manière. Le problème c'était qu'Edward ne semblait pas au courant. Il espérait chaque jour qu'elle allait venir lui parler et lui donner une autre chance. Parce que malgré le fait que la reine est levée sa protection, Bella pouvait arranger les choses. Seulement, Bella ne bougeait pas, ne revenait pas et Ed' était de plus en plus morose. La joie avait déserté ses yeux et il ne réagissait même plus aux piques incessantes d'Alice qui ne lui avait pas pardonné le départ de son amie.

Je faisais demi-tour décidant d'aller moi-même bouger les fesses de ma meilleure amie, quand il me sembla apercevoir une forme au loin. Tout en conduisant d'une main, je saisis mes jumelles de l'autre. Je focalisais mon regard sur le point qui m'avait intrigué. Et je vis effectivement une tête apparaître avant de replonger. L'eau était glacé, réalisais-je.

_**- Jacob,**_ hurlai-je. _**Il y a quelqu'un dans l'eau ! Magne-toi !**_

Et je lançai le bateau à toute puissance. J'entendis celui de Jacob me rattraper et en quelques secondes nous arrivâmes à proximité du lieu. Je repris mes jumelles et cherchai de nouveau la tête. Je ne vis qu'un éclat qui renvoyait la lumière du soleil. Et un cri m'échappa.

_**- Oh, putain, non ! C'est Bella !**_

J'avais reconnu le bracelet orné d'un cœur en diamant qu'Edward lui avait offert pour noël. Arrivé sur zone, Jacob plongea car il était le meilleur de nous deux à cela. Je maintins le bateau en place, attendant nerveusement de le voir remonter. Il reparut quelques secondes plus tard, tirant le corps inanimé de Bella derrière lui. Je me penchai pour la récupérer et la hisser dans mon hors-bord. Jacob regagna le sien et je lui fis signe de prévenir l'hôpital pour qu'il envoie une ambulance sur les quais. Puis, nous fonçâmes vers le port de plaisance afin de remettre Bella en des mains compétentes.

Je stoppai brutalement le long du quai et la saisis sous les bras, avant de me ruer vers l'ambulance qui était stationnée au bout.

_**- Pas fait exprès, Em',**_ fit sa voix juste avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux.

_**- Tiens bon, Bells, on va s'occuper de toi,**_ lui dis-je en la posant sur le brancard. _**Je te retrouve à l'hôpital. **_

J'attrapai mon portable et me préparai pour l'un de mes appels les plus difficiles de ma vie. Jacob se posta à côté de moi.

_**- Tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? **_demanda-t-il torturé.

_**- Non, elle me l'a dit**_, répondis-je. _**En plus c'est une battante, ce n'est pas son style.**_

_**- Pourtant c'est une bonne nageuse, elle aurait dû s'en sortir. En plus quand je l'ai trouvé, elle souriait. Elle était en train de mourir et elle souriait !**_

_**- Tu ne l'as pas regardé ?**_ M'irritais-je. E_**lle n'a pas dû beaucoup s'alimenter cette semaine. J'ai pu sentir ses côtes quand je l'ai hissée sur le bateau. Depuis combien de temps ne mange telle pas correctement ? **_M'écriais-je furieux qu'il pense une tel chose.

Sûrement parce que j'avais peur que cela soit peut-être vrai.

_**- Quand au sourire, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que son cerveau lui envoyait des images agréables afin de rendre les choses plus faciles. Allons-y, Ed' nous rejoindra là-bas**_, conclus-je en soupirant.

J'avais finalement pas eu le courage de l'appeler et avait opté pour un texto :

_**« Bella est à l'hôpital… magne toi ! »**_

* * *

_**Alors ? **_

_**Je sais... je sais... mais c'est pas définitive ... juste un peut de croustillant pour la suite de l'histoire ! mdr**_

_**d'accord, je vais rejoindre Edward dans l'abris ****anti**-**atomique ! :-(**_

_******Au weekend prochain... (si je suis vivante lol)**_

* * *

Jared: Tu as vu Bella et Edward ?  
Alice : Euh... tu suit pas l'histoire ou quoi? (regard d'incompréhension)

Jared: Ben si !

Alice :_ Donc tu sait que Bella est à l'hopital avec Edward et tous le reste des personnages ! _

_Jared : ah oui c'est vrai ... désolé ! _

_Alice : t'inquiète pas ! _

_Jared : Euh... Alice ?_

_Alice : oui ?_

_Jared : Bella... elle... _

_Alice (le regard noir) : Ne dit pas un mot de plus si tu veut rester en vie Jared ! _

_ */*_

**_Je vous fait de gros bisous et vous souhaite une excellente semaine ! _**

**_ouais... je vais me cacher jusqu'à samedi ou dimanche ! _**

**_lol_**

**_bisous bisous _**

**_:-)_**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey... **

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Dimanche ? **

**Jour fabuleux du postage de chapitre ! lol**

**Voici un chapitre tout chaud... Nous sommes déjà en pleine préparation pour le suivant ! **

**J'espère qu'il sera pret avant le weekend prochain... **

**sinon... vous aurez droit à un OS ou un chapitre d'une de mes histoires... **

**ne peux pas être partout en meme temps surtout qu'on travaille à deux ! (patiente mes amis :-) )**

**Sinon... je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et a très vite **

**( pour vos réactions )**

**Gros bisous**

Sab ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Où est-elle partie ?**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Bella avait failli se noyer. Deux semaines d'agonie, de douleur et d'incertitudes. Quatorze jours qu'elle était avec nous sans être là. 336 heuresqu'elle nous regardait sans nous voir. 20 160 minutesque je ne vivais plus que pour ces deux moments par jour que j'étais autorisé à passer seul avec elle.

Ces derniers jours, son état s'était encore aggravé. Les médecins avaient tout d'abord parlé de choc post-traumatique, sans être capable de déterminer la nature du fameux choc. Mais aujourd'hui même eux étaient perdus. Elle ne réagissait à rien. Au début, nos voix semblaient provoquer une réaction puis, au fil des jours, elles avaient diminué jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ce que les docteurs ne comprenaient pas. Habituellement, les patients s'accrochaient à ces voix qui les tiraient hors du néant. Tous sauf Bella ! Depuis le début, je m'échinais à leur faire comprendre qu'elle était différente, que ses réactions n'étaient pas naturelles et que les cas généraux ne s'appliquaient certainement pas à son cas. Mais, personne ne m'avait écouté et aujourd'hui elle baissait les armes. Après avoir stoppé toute réactivité à nos présences, son corps s'était mis à refuser la nourriture que les aides-soignantes lui faisaient avaler avec douceur et patience. Même dans cet état végétatif, elle provoquait la gentillesse et la compassion des autres. Ses quatre derniers repas n'avaient pas été sitôt avalé qu'elle les avait rejeté. Les médecins l'avaient donc mise sous perfusion.

De la voir ainsi branchée à encore plus de capteurs et de fils me donnait le tournis. Je voulais juste retrouver ma Bella. Celle qui souriait, qui m'envoyait sur les roses quand je franchissais les limites, celle qui me poursuivait dans tout le palais pour se venger, celle qui dessinait un portrait d'Alice pour ma mère, celle qui portait un thé à mon père quand Esmée était absente, celle qui pleurait en visitant un hôpital, celle qui me donnait le sentiment de vivre. Celle que j'aimais. Celle qui me manquait terriblement.

- **_Hey, Bella,_** murmurai-je ne me posant sur le fauteuil près d'elle. **_Tu sais, Léna est revenue me voir. Alice a menacé de la scalper si elle ose franchir le seuil de mes appartements. Je crois qu'elle le ferait. Mais j'aimerais que tu sois là, avec moi pour voir ce spectacle. _**

Je fis une petite pause, rien. Toujours rien.

- **_Emmett doit passer te voir tout à l'heure. _**Repris-je.**_ Il s'inquiète. Il a peur d'avoir fait une bêtise quand il t'a récupérée. Il pense que c'est à cause de lui que tu es là. S'il te plaît, reviens ! Il faut que tu le rassures, je n'y arrive pas. Il refuse de croire qu'il n'y est pour rien. _**

Une infirmière passa la tête par la porte entrouverte, me fit un pale sourire et nous quitta.

- **_Elisa a réussi à composer sa première chanson. _**Soufflais-je après quelques secondes. **_Elle t'attend pour la jouer. Elle refuse de le faire tant que tu ne seras pas réveillée. Bella, tu nous manques à tous …_**

Ma voix se cassa sur ces mots. Combien de fois les avais-je répétés au cours de ces quinze derniers jours ? Je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir. Je baissais la tête pour poser mon front sur ma main. Sa peau me sembla encore plus froide que la veille. Cela était-il possible ? Je me redressai afin de l'observer attentivement. Son teint était translucide. Ses traits étaient creusés, marqués par le manque de nourriture d'avant et d'après son accident. Ses cils sombres se détachaient sur ses pommettes. Pas un mouvement n'agitait ses paupières. Ses mains aux doigts glacés reposaient le long de ses jambes sans que le moindre spasme ne vienne les agiter, nous prouvant qu'elle était là.

- **_Bella tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude. Ton père en veut terriblement à la Reine, à notre famille et surtout à moi… je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ta protection dans pas longtemps,_** dis-je essayant de lui tirer un sourire, mais toujours rien. **_Ta mère ne travaille plus depuis que tu es ici… elle déprime tellement que ton père doit la forcer à manger et à dormir. Renée a besoin que tu reviennes Bella. Ta mère a besoin de son bébé,_** soupirai-je le cœur lourd.

C'était toujours aussi atroce de lui dire ce genre de choses. Les médecins m'avaient demandé de ne rien lui cacher. Je savais que son père lui racontait ses journées au garage, mais rien d'autre. Que Renée passait son temps à pleurer sur le lit de sa fille et qu'Elisa faisait ses devoirs à haute voix, au cas où sa sœur aurait les réponses pour elle.

Mes yeux étaient toujours posés sur ce corps immobile et cette vison me donna des frisons dans tout le dos. Un bip strident me tira de ma contemplation. Des pas précipités et la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement, des mains qui m'éloignèrent du lit sans ménagement, une mise à l'écart, une paire de bras qui me faisait sortir et un mur dans mon dos, tout cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour me faire réaliser que Bella allait mal. Je voulus me ruer à l'intérieur de la chambre avant qu'une poigne solide ne m'en empêche.

- **_Sam, lâche-moi, je veux savoir ce qui ce passe, j'ai besoin de savoir !_** exigeai-je sèchement.

- **_Je ne peux pas, votre Altesse ! _**murmura mon garde du corps, la voix cassée. **_Ils ont activé le code rouge. Même vous ne pouvez pénétrer à l'intérieur._**

À ces mots, un sentiment d'impuissance mêlée de rage m'envahit. Je frappai un grand coup dans le mur, sans autre résultat qu'une douleur atroce dans le poignet. Puis, je me plaçai dos au mur et me laissai glisser au sol. C'est dans cette posture qu'Emmett me trouva quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, je n'aurais su le dire.

Il se posa à mes cotés et mit sa main sur mon épaule sans dire un mot. Cela était inutile. Nous savions tous les deux que notre ange se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Et que nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider. C'était son combat. Elle seule pouvait le gagner. Malheureusement, nous avions conscience qu'elle était en train de le perdre. Et nous n'avions aucune idée de comment faire pour continuer notre chemin si elle n'était plus là pour nous guider. Emmett avait Rose, elle le tirerait en avant, même si Bella lui manquerait toujours, mais moi, je n'avais personne. Personne qui pourrait prendre sa place. Bella était unique et aucune autre ne pourrait la remplacer.

Après un temps qui me parut interminable, l'équipe médicale sortit de sa chambre. Le médecin chef me fit signe d'entrer. Je m'avançai et Emmett me fit comprendre qu'il repasserait plus tard. Sans le dire, il me laissait du temps seul avec elle.

- **_Je suis sincèrement désolé votre Altesse, mais l'état de mademoiselle Swan s'est encore détérioré. Après avoir rejeté toute nourriture solide, son organisme refuse le soluté nourrissant par intra-veineuse. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire._**

Une main compatissante sur l'épaule, un signe de tête et il disparut. Je restai hébété, ne parvenant pas à assimiler cette nouvelle. Elle refusait de se nourrir ! J'avais depuis longtemps compris que lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien c'était sur la nourriture que cela agissait. Quand elle était bouleversée, elle ne mangeait plus. Mais là, elle refusait carrément qu'on l'aide à survivre. Elle choisissait de partir, d'abandonner. De m'abandonner !

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'aperçus que tout le système d'alimentation et de contrôle de ses constantes avait disparu. Ne restait que le système contrôlant sa respiration et une perfusion de calmants. Le constat fut facile à faire : les médecins avaient abandonnés, eux aussi. La patiente refusant la lutte, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner. La maintenir éloignée de la souffrance était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer. La porte se referma et je me retrouvais seule avec elle.

De la voir ainsi, seule fragile et sans aucun signe de vie fit se briser une digue à l'intérieur de moi. Je me glissai à ses côtés dans son lit et passai doucement mes doigts sur son visage. Une chanson qu'elle fredonnait souvent me revint en mémoire. Je me mis à la chanter avant de réaliser combien elle convenait à la situation. Heart of gold James Blunt_ {Coeur d'Or}._

_This time her mind is made up (Cette fois, son esprit est fixé)  
Yeah, she's moving on (Ouais, elle renonce)  
It's not like her spirit's crushed (Ce n'est pas comme si son esprit était écrasé)  
It's just she don't belong (C'est juste qu'elle n'en fait pas partie)  
Maybe she thinks too much (Peut-être qu'elle pense trop)  
She thinks she's given enough (Elle pense qu'elle a assez donné)  
God only knows (Dieu seul le sait)  
She's got a heart of gold (Elle a un cœur d'or)_

Always looking for love (Toujours en quête d'amour)  
She's beginning to think she's cursed (Elle commence à croire qu'elle est maudite)  
On her looks she's judged (Sur ses regards elle est jugée)  
By the folks at work (Par les gars au travail)  
All alone the night she's cried (Toute seule la nuit, elle pleure)  
Silent tears filled with pride (Larmes silencieuses pleine de fierté)  
One day they'll know (Un jour, ils sauront)  
She's got a heart of gold (Qu'elle a un cœur d'or)

_And she sings, I want to know what love is (Et elle chante, je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour)  
But it seems to come with so much pain (Mais il semble venir avec tellement de souffrance)  
If no one wants to show me (Si personne ne veut me montrer)  
It seems easier just to run away (Il semble plus facile de fuir)  
When I am gone it's just a penny for my soul (Quand je suis partie c'est juste un centime pour mon âme)  
But God he knows, I got a heart of gold (Mais Dieu sait, j'ai un cœur d'or)_

Been coming 'round here (Venant rôder ici)  
Since she's a little girl (Depuis qu'elle est petite)  
But now the change is clear (Mais maintenant, le changement est clair)  
We live in a cynical world (Nous vivons dans un monde cynique)  
She don't care for fashion and fame (Elle ne se soucie pas de la mode et la célébrité)  
Those kind of people they are all the same (Ce genre de personnes qui sont tous les memes)  
They don't wanna know (Ils ne veulent pas savoir)  
She's got a heart of gold (Elle a un cœur d'or)

_And she sings, I want to know what love is (Et elle chante, je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour)_

_But it seems to come with so much pain (Mais il semble venir avec tellement de souffrance)  
If no one wants to show me (Si personne ne veut me montrer)  
It seems easier just to run away (Si personne ne veut me montrer)_

_When I am gone it's just a penny for my soul (Quand je suis parti c'est juste un centime pour mon âme)  
But God he knows, I got a heart of gold (Mais Dieu le sait, j'ai un cœur d'or)_

To see her footsteps in the snow (Voir ses pas dans la neige)

_And she sings, I want to know what love is (Et elle chante, je veux savoir ce qu'est l'amour)_

But it seems to come with so much pain (Mais il semble venir avec tellement de souffrance)  
If no one wants to show me (Si personne ne veut me montrer)  
It seems easier just to run away (Si personne ne veut me montrer)  
When I am gone it's just a penny for my soul (Quand je suis parti c'est juste un centime pour mon âme)  
But God he knows, I got a heart of gold gold( Mais Dieu le sait, j'ai un cœur d'or)

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et posai mon menton sur sa tête. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien elle était petite. Elle s'intégrait parfaitement dans mes bras, sa petite taille lui permettant de se poser sur ma poitrine sans difficulté. Je respirai son odeur si particulière. Même ici, sa mère lui avait apporté son shampoing à la fraise et le personnel soignant lui donnait toujours sa douche avec. Je fermai les yeux et laissai couler les larmes.

- **_Bella, ne me laisse pas seul ici. Emmène-moi avec toi ! Où que tu sois, emmène-moi avec-toi !_** chuchotai-je, ne sachant pas comment je réagirais dans quelques heures, quelques jours quand ce lit serait vide, quand il ne me resterait que des souvenirs. **_Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie. Je t'aime tellement !_**

Seul le silence me répondit. J'en vins presque à regretter l'absence du capteur cardiaque qui au moins me certifiait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ce silence était assourdissant, obsédant.

La mélodie qui me hantait depuis plusieurs mois se mit à tourner en boucle dans ma tête et je la fredonnai. Encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que quelque chose avait changé.

- **_Bella ?_**

**_Point de vue Isabella Bella_**

J'étais bien. Pas de douleur, pas de regrets. Juste le sentiment d'être à ma place. Je pouvais voir Edward assis à mes côtés, sa main tenant la mienne avec douceur. Je voyais son sourire, je sentais ses doigts faire des cercles sur le dos de ma main, la chaleur de son souffle alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

En résumé, j'étais bien. Mes rêves les plus secrets se réalisaient enfin. Plus de Léna, plus d'Ellie. Rien que lui et moi. Avec parfois cette petite voix qui me disait de revenir et qui me déchirait l'âme en deux. Petit à petit, j'avais appris à faire abstraction de ces voix qui me disaient que j'étais importante, que je devais revenir, que l'on m'aimait, que je devais faire un effort, qu'ils m'attendaient. Mais qui m'attendaient et où ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais aller ailleurs. J'étais heureuse là où j'étais. Edward m'aimait. Pas de groupies pour lui courir après, pas de cinglés qui souhaitaient ma mort parce que je n'étais pas digne de la monarchie. Je n'avais aucune envie d'obéir aux voix, alors je les avaient occultées. Elles ont fini par ne former plus qu'un ensemble indéfini de sons dans lequel ne se distinguait même plus celle qui me rappelait celle d'Edward.

Je ne me voyais plus l'utilité de manger. Edward et moi passions nos journées à nous promener et à rire, à nous embrasser aussi. Lire et écouter de la musique, dessiner et peindre, échanger nos opinions sur tout et rien meublait notre temps. La nourriture, l'école, la famille et bien d'autres choses devinrent de plus en plus accessoires. Plus je me détachais de tous ces bruits qui me parasitaient, plus je me sentais libre d'être avec lui. Plus les sons disparaissaient, plus son image était nette, ses sourires charmeurs et ses baisers tendres.

Je perçus toutefois un changement lorsqu'un son strident retentit soudain près de moi. Je sursautai, mais Edward me rassura en me disant que tout allait bien. Je croisai son regard plein de douceur et de tendresse, alors je me calai confortablement entre ses bras et décidai de lui faire confiance. Une grande agitation régna autour de nous pendant quelques temps, puis comme à chaque fois, elle disparut laissant la paix et le calme revenir.

Je ressentis une étrange sensation de douceur, alors qu'Edward s'approchait de moi pour m'enlacer. Je fus surprise. Edward ne m'enlaçait jamais après une période d'agitation. Il laissait le calme perdurer pendant un long moment avant de reprendre nos câlins. Cette fois-ci, cependant, cette étreinte fut différente. Comme chargée d'une urgence, d'un besoin vital, comme si c'était la dernière. Je ressentis une pointe d'inquiétude que son sourire rassurant et doux ne parvint pas à gommer totalement. Je tentai de repousser ce sentiment dérangeant, mais il s'installa. Puis, il fut relayer par une grosse fatigue et une envie de tout laisser tomber, d'abandonner la partie. Je n'avais plus la force de lutter contre cette apathie qui m'étreignait, je voulais juste rester en paix.

Soudain, j'eus froid. Froid à l'intérieur. Un froid contre lequel je ne pouvais lutter. Quelque part au fond de mon cœur, un manque se fit ressentir. Je souris à Edward et tendis la main pour caresser sa joue. Cette marque de tendresse ne suffit pas à me calmer. Il me manquait quelque chose. Sa joue me parut humide comme s'il pleurait et ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Pourquoi me demander de l'emmener avec moi ? Il était déjà avec moi ! Je ne comprenais pas !

Soudain, la scène douce et colorée qui m'entourait depuis le début de mon tête à tête avec Edward disparut. L'atmosphère devint grise et terne et pire que tout, Edward disparut avec un sourire triste, comme pour me dire au revoir. Une intense douleur envahit alors tout mon corps, mon souffle se fit erratique et je dus lutter pour respirer. Des étoiles apparurent derrière mes paupières et l'image d'Edward disparut définitivement. Un détail me perturba. Aucun bip strident ne vint me meurtrir les oreilles, aucune cavalcade ne se fit entendre dans le couloir. Aucun son sauf cette mélodie que je connaissais sans savoir d'où. Je voulais savoir qui la chantait parce qu'elle me faisait me sentir plus forte et qu'elle m'attirait à la manière dont la lumière attire les papillons.

J'entendis une voix résonner à mon oreille. Une voix merveilleuse.

- **_Bella ?_**

Je luttais contre la douleur et mes paupières lourdes qui refusaient de se soulever. Je savais que je devais ouvrir les yeux pourtant. L'urgence dans la voix d'Edward n'était pas passée inaperçue.

Je mis de côté les spasmes qui agitaient mon corps et obligeai mes yeux à m'obéir. Mes paupières finirent par s'ouvrir et mon regard rencontra celui de mon amour. Il semblait partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes noirs marquaient ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude. J'essayai de parler mais, aucun son ne sortit.

Edward quitta soudain mon lit où il était allongé et se rua vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit brutalement avant de crier pour ameuter l'équipe médicale qui se précipita aussitôt pour gagner ma chambre. Lorsque les médecins arrivèrent, ils voulurent faire sortir le prince.

Sauf que là, dans cette pièce que je ne connaissais pas, entouré de personnes, qui même si je parvenais à comprendre leur rôle autour de moi, m'étaient inconnues, avec le sentiment de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait et l'horrible sensation de fatigue et de douleur qui parcouraient tout mon corps, il n'était pas question que la seule personne qui me faisait me sentir bien quitte cette pièce. Sitôt que l'infirmière fit mine de le tirer à l'extérieur, je sentis la panique m'envahir et le capteur cardiaque que l'on venait de me placer en urgence se mit à hurler.

Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour sentir mon cœur s'affoler et mon souffle devenir erratique. Mes poumons me semblaient avoir du mal à fonctionner et mes pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes. La seule et unique pensée qui envahissait mon esprit était que j'avais besoin de lui près de moi, maintenant. Et que quelqu'un me devait des explications, quant à ma présence dans ce fichu hôpital !

Ma voix, cette voix qui avait refusé de fonctionner, lorsque j'avais voulu parler à Edward se rappela soudain comment faire.

- **_Edward,_** soufflai-je en tendant une main désespérée vers lui. **_Reste, s'il te plaît !_**

Il stoppa immédiatement et se tourna vers moi. Il planta son regard dans le mien et ce qu'il y lut dut le convaincre, car il se libéra de la poigne qui le maintenait et revint vers moi. Il saisit mes doigts et les pressa doucement. Je lui rendis sa caresse et ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai que dans la sienne, ma main semblait … squelettique !

Je fis un effort pour me souvenir du pourquoi j'étais ici, mais la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était une discussion avec Edward dans le jardin. Puis, le trou. Je ne parvenais même pas à me souvenir du sujet de cette conversation.

- **_Prince Edward,_** appela l'un des médecins. **_Pourriez-vous au moins nous laissez accéder au lit ?_** **_Nous devons lui poser une perfusion de soluté nutritif et effectuer quelques tests réflexes._**

- **_Bien sûr,_** acquiesça-t-il en se reculant.

Aussitôt mon cœur se remit à faire des siennes. Il battit frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche et me prenne la main à nouveau.

La ronde des docteurs se poursuivit pendant encore de longues, de très longues minutes qui pour moi furent une véritable torture. Dont le point culminant se trouva être la mise en place d'un nouveau cathéter afin de me nourri deux fois plus. Le corps médical m'avait expliqué que mon estomac n'était pas prêt à recevoir de la nourriture en quantité suffisante pour me permettre de reprendre du poids de façon satisfaisante. Alors pour palier à ce problème, la perfusion était nécessaire. Mais, tant que le prince restait près de moi, je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je me trouvais ici et j'attendais qu'il me l'explique. Cependant ce souhait ne fut pas exhaussé. Je ne suis retrouvée enfermée dans une étreinte étouffante et mes problèmes de respiration refirent leur apparition, provoquant un retour en fanfare de l'équipe du personnel soignant. Et ma pauvre mère se retrouva dans la position d'un garnement surpris la main dans le pot à biscuits. Et pour quiconque connaissait Renée, cela ne pouvait être que drôle.

Enfin, cela le fut lorsque les médecins quittèrent la pièce en nous laissant, ma mère, Edward et moi pour discuter.

- **_Maman,_** baillai-je, **_est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? Je n'y comprends rien !_**

- **_Je pense que tu devrais dormir et nous te raconterons tout après, n'est-ce pas Edward ?_** éluda ma mère en jetant un regard glacial au prince.

- **_Ta mère as raison Bella,_** répondit doucement Edward. **_Tu as besoin de repos. Et de reprendre des forces. Cette discussion peut attendre quelques heures._**

- **_D'accord, _**acquiesçai-je sentant que mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

Je pris la main d'Edward et la plaçai avec la mienne sur mon ventre, m'adossai aux oreillers et fermai les yeux. Le sommeil m'envahit lentement et le son de cette musique qui m'avait ramené vers Edward retentit à nouveau, emplissant mon esprit d'images merveilleuses où Edward et moi étions ensemble et heureux. J'espérais juste que ce soit plus qu'un rêve.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Bella était enfin sortit de cet état végétatif dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis plusieurs semaines. Et ces premières paroles avaient été pour moi, pour m'appeler auprès d'elle. J'avais vu son regard perdu et paniqué. Elle avait désespérément besoin de ma présence pour être rassurée et laisser l'équipe médicale travailler.

Le capteur cardiaque avait révélé qu'elle désirait ma présence à un point inimaginable. Je n'avais pas pu la laisser seule. Même lui lâcher la main était délicat, car aussitôt son cœur faisait des siennes. Cette situation pour le moins surprenante avait perturbé les docteurs, mais moi cela m'avait fait sourire. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme prévue. La plupart des patients se seraient effondrée de sommeil et de faim, elle avait tenue à suivre le déroulement des opérations et cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée. Sans compter sa mimique plus qu'enfantine à la mise en place de la perfusion. Elle avait un visage d'une pâleur extrême et elle s'inquiétait d'une aiguille dans son bras.

Moi, je me faisais plus de souci pour Charlie. Sa réaction maintenant que Bella était sauvée allait être à la hauteur de sa peur. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment il allait réagir à son étrange manifestation à mes absences. Ces réactions que même les psychiatres ne parvenaient pas expliquer. Ils commençaient à réaliser que ce que j'avais tenté de leur faire admettre dès son entrée à l'hôpital, à savoir que Bella ne ressemblait à personne, n'était pas si erroné que ça.

J'avais légèrement paniqué à l'arrivée de Renée. Elle avait très mal vécu l'absence de réaction de sa fille et son refus de communiquer. Elle avait craint de la perdre et il fallait admettre que nous n'étions pas passés loin de la catastrophe.

Attendant l'arrivée de son père, je l'observais alors qu'elle dormait ma main fermement enserrée dans la sienne. J'avais tenté de la retirer, mais j'avais récolté des grognements outrés qui nous avaient fait sourire sa mère et moi. Même dans son sommeil, elle refusait de ma laisser partir.

- **_Charlie va me tuer,_** murmurai-je en esquissant de petits ronds sur le dos sa main. **_Il ne va jamais accepter que je reste près d'elle après les événements de ces derniers jours._**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui,_** répondit Renée. **_Il n'a jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Bella. Il ne pourra s'opposer à son désir de t'avoir à ses côtés. Et puis, s'il te fait des difficultés, rappelle-toi que le capteur est toujours branché. Penses-y !_**

Elle posa une main douce et compatissante sur mon épaule avant de regagner son siège, un bruit de pas précipité se faisant entendre dans le couloir. Renée ne m'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe de rancœur à l'inverse de son mari. D'ailleurs, cette dernière faisait le tampon dès qu'elle le pouvait. La porte s'ouvrit avec force et elle vint claquer sur le mur, avant que Charlie n'ait pu la retenir. Le bruit sec réveilla Bella et Renée adressa un regard noir à son mari.

- **_Charlie, _**gronda-t-elle. **_Bella doit se reposer et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de la réveiller ! Tu mériterais que je te fasse sortir d'ici !_**

- **_Ça va maman,_** intervint ma belle. J**_e suis heureuse de te voir papa. Tu accepteras peut-être de me dire ce que je fais ici, toi !_**

- **_Mon dieu, Bella ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! _**souffla-t-il avant de se baisser pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Bella passa son bras libre autour de son cou, conservant sa prise sur moi. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact rugueux de sa combinaison de travail. Charlie se redressa et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

- **_Toi, dehors… tout de suite ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille !_**

- **_Papa,_** tenta-t-elle d'intervenir. **_Calme-toi !_**

- **_Que je me calme ? Alors que tu es ici par sa faute ? Hors de question !_**

- **_Je vais sortir Charlie. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez avec Bella à cause de moi, _**fis-je tout en lâchant la main de Bella et en m'approchant de la porte.

Le résultat de mes paroles et de mes actions ne se fit pas attendre. Le moniteur cardiaque commença à montrer des signes inquiétants et un bip sonore se déclencha provoquant l'arrivée d'une infirmière. Infirmière qui jeta un regard peu amène à Charlie avant de me tirer vers Bella.

- **_Je croyais que nous avions été clair, Votre Majesté ! Tant que l'état de Mlle Swan ne s'est pas amélioré, vous êtes prié de rester à ses côtés et d'éviter tout geste ou parole qui pourraient la stresser et provoquer ce genre de réaction sur son cœur. Il est encore fragile !_**

- **_Ce n'était pas volontaire. Je souhaitais seulement éviter une dispute entre Bella et son père,_** expliquai-je.

- **_Eh bien, Monsieur Swan va faire en sorte de garder son calme et de ne pas provoquer de guerre de famille. Cette jeune fille a besoin de nourriture, de sommeil et de calme afin de reprendre des forces et de redevenir une jeune fille pleine d'allant. Donc, pas de dispute, pas de cris et on ne met pas le prince dehors ! Pas si la guérison est désirée !_**

Elle gratifia Charlie d'un dernier regard noir et quitta la pièce. Ce dernier se tourna vers Renée avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- **_Bella réagit de façon surprenante à l'éloignement du prince, _**expliqua-t-elle. **_Son cœur s'affole et sa respiration devient laborieuse. Son médecin a demandé qu'un lit lui soit installé dans sa chambre et j'ai accepté,_** ajouta-t-elle rapidement devinant son envie de rouspéter. **_La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que Bella guérisse. Si elle a besoin d'Edward vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle l'aura. Même si tu n'es pas d'accord._**

- **_De toute façon, personne ne me demande mon avis,_** marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil proche du lit de sa fille.

- **_C'est faux et tu le sais papa,_** répliqua ma belle de sa voix toujours éraillée. J**_e t'écoute toujours. Avant de faire comme j'en ai envie_**, termina-t-elle dans un souci d'honnêteté.

- **_Ouais, ben n'empêche que je trouve ça bizarre ! Il faudra m'expliquer comment tu peux le vouloir près de toi après tout ce qui c'est passé._**

- **_C'est justement là le problème, papa ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Et ils ne veulent rien me dire !_** bouda-t-elle en adressant un regard suppliant à son père.

- **_Bella !_** s'exclama sa mère. **_Nous voulions que tu dormes un peu avant de t'en parler. Et je pense que c'est à Edward de le faire._**

- **_Je le ferai dès que nous serons seuls. Cela sera mieux sans témoin !_**

- **_Tu espères ainsi pouvoir édulcorer la réalité ?_** cracha Charlie acide.

- **_Non, je souhaite juste que Bella ne se sente pas mal à l'aise devant les regards des personnes qu'elle aime, quand elle va comprendre ce qui s'est passé ces quinze derniers jours. Je voulais la préserver, c'est tout._**

- **_Oh, _**fut la seule réponse qu'il put émettre.

Je fixai Bella et remarquai que ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe qu'elle réfléchissait et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour nous. Son esprit allait faire des liens rapides et nous allions tous passer un sale quart d'heure quand elle allait réaliser que nous avions passé notre temps vers elle au lieu de nous occuper de nos propres affaires.

Renée et Charlie parlèrent encore un peu avec Bella, puis partirent quand ils la virent bailler. Une fois qu'ils nous eurent salués, je pensais qu'elle allait dormir mais elle se contenta de me fixer.

- **_Je suppose que tu ne dormiras pas tant que je t'aurais pas tout raconté,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi je suis ici,_** admit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je poussai un soupir devant son air déterminé. Elle avait beau paraître douce et fragile, elle pouvait faire preuve d'un entêtement et d'une volonté inébranlable quand la situation l'exigeait.

La nuit allait être longue. Je bénéficiai cependant d'un répit dut à l'installation de mon lit d'appoint et de l'arrivée de ma sœur Alice qui nous apportait des vêtements à tous deux.

La présence d'Alice permit à Bella de faire une petite toilette sans que du personnel médical ne s'occupe d'elle. Je savais que cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise mais avec Alice à ses côtés, elle put bénéficier d'une bassine d'eau pour se débarbouiller par elle-même.

Cependant, Alice finit par repartir et bien que la fatigue marque son visage, Bella affichait un air résolu qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Je lâchai un soupir de lassitude. Car ces deux dernières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes. Et la fatigue, maintenant que ma belle était hors de danger, elle se faisait ressentir.

- **_Edward, il est inutile d'essayer de fuir cette conversation,_** murmura-t-elle de sa voix fatiguée.

- **_Je sais. Rien qu'a l'expression de tes yeux, je peux être certain que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. C'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer._**

- **_Par le début, peut-être, _**suggéra-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

- **_Quel est ton denier souvenir ?_** Interrogeai-je légèrement inquiet de la suite des événements. Surtout de sa réaction.

- **_Nous prenions le repas au palais avec une invitée, une princesse que la reine a choisi pour remplacer Léna. Puis nous nous sommes plus ou moins disputer et je crois me rappeler d'une discussion avec ta grand-mère et avec toi, mais je ne sais pas à quel sujet, _**m'expliqua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils pour forcer ses souvenirs.

Je pris une inspiration. Elle se souvenait de notre dispute mais pas du sujet. Comment faire pour lui expliquer sans qu'elle ne se braque ou pire que sa santé se dégrade de nouveau ?

- **_Bien,_** soupirai-je songeant au mal que j'allais lui faire. **_Nous nous sommes effectivement chamaillés. Je me suis de nouveau comporté comme un crétin, mais ça tu en as l'habitude._**

Bella grimaça puis me demanda de continuer craintivement.

- S**_auf que cette fois, grand-mère s'est fâchée et elle m'a imposé une sanction. Suite à mon attitude blessante à ton encontre, je n'ai pas eu le droit de te parler ou te voir pendant une semaine. _**

- **_Une semaine ? _**Se scandalisa-t-elle.

- **_Oui. Je pensais quand même pouvoir bénéficier de ce temps pour faire amende honorable sauf que la reine m'a rendu la tâche impossible. Elle t'a offert ta liberté. _**

- **_Ma liberté ?_** Souffla-t-elle les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

J'acquis de la tête lui laissant bien le temps de tout assimiler. Je n'avais pas envie de la perdre dans mon discours. Mes révélations étaient assez dures en soit.

- **_Pendant que je réfléchissais au moyen de me faire pardonner une fois de plus, elle est allée te voir pour te dire que tu pouvais quitter le palais et que plus rien ne t'obligeait à être une prétendante au trône. Tu as fait tes bagages et tu es descendue dans le jardin où nous avions joué dans la neige. _**

- **_Je me souviens d'avoir fait mes valises !_** M'informa-t-elle doucement fouillant dans sa mémoire. **_Je me souviens aussi que Seth m'aidait. _**

Seth ? Il était donc dans le coup lui aussi !

- **_Tu avais dû deviner que je te suivrais et que tu pourrais me parler en priver une dernier fois._** Chuchotais le cœur lourd de revivre mentalement cette scène. Celle ou je l'avais perdu. **_Je suis venu avec l'espoir que tu me pardonnes et tu m'as annoncé ton départ. Tu rentrais chez toi, tu renonçais. Je t'ai laissé partir pensant que je te reverrais à l'université, mais lorsque Sam m'a rejoint en me disant qu'il n'était plus chargé de ta protection, j'ai paniqué. _**

Je fis une pause évitent son regard. J'avais mal, tellement mal de repenser à ce jour là. Mon cœur saigner encore de son départ et de son absence au près de moi durant les jours qui ont suivit. Sa visite prolonger à l'hôpital n'avait pas aidé.

- **_Les choses semblaient être plus graves que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et j'ai eu raison. Toute la semaine, j'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec toi, mais tu ne répondais à aucun de mes messages, ni à ceux d'Alice ou d'Emmett. Je pense que j'ai dû être particulièrement exécrable avec eux pendant cette durée. _**

- **_Ils te pardonneront._** l'entendis-je murmurer difficilement. **_Comme ils me pardonneront. _**

Je lui fis un pâle sourire. Pourquoi me rassurait-elle ? Après tout le mal que je lui faisais… elle ne m'en voulait pas, au contraire, elle semblait m'aimer davantage. Tout comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mes sentiments pour Bella pouvaient se décupler et devenir si fort.

- **_Ensuite ? _**Quémanda-t-elle impatiente de savoir ce qu'elle fichait dans cette chambre blanche et ses milliers de fleurs près d'elle.

- **_Puis le samedi matin, tu es allée sur la plage en dépit du froid. Tu t'es installée au pied des rochers et tu as dû t'endormir. La marée montante t'a surprise. Vu que tu étais très affaiblie par cette semaine difficile où tu avais très peu mangé, tu n'as pas pu lutter contre les vagues et tu as failli te noyer. Par chance, Emmett et Jacob faisait du hors-bord dans les parages et ils t'ont vue et sortie de là. Après ton arrivée à l'hôpital, tu es tombée dans un état végétatif où rien ni personne ne pouvait entrer en contact avec toi. C'est comme si ton corps était avec nous, mais que ton esprit nous avait déjà quitté. Ce furent les deux semaines les plus longues que je n'aie jamais vécu. Et puis, ce matin, tu t'es enfin réveillée, _**terminai-je, tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne.

- **_Oh ! Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je suis si maigre et si faible,_** rétorqua-t-elle livide.

- **_Je te parle de mon comportement détestable et toi tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es si faible ? _**

- **_Désolé._** Bredouilla-t-elle dans un petit sourire timide.

- **_Parce que comme d'habitude quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu n'as pas dû te nourrir correctement,_** éludai-je, espérant qu'elle ne voudrait pas en savoir plus.

- **_Oui, mais avec les perfusions, j'aurais dû retrouver un certain poids. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, donc il y a eu autre chose !_**

- **_J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Toujours aussi observatrice, hein ? D'accord ! Au cours de ton hospitalisation, ton organisme s'est mis à rejeter toute nourriture solide. Les infirmières ont réussi à te faire avaler quelques aliments pendant environ cinq jours, puis tu t'es mis à régurgiter systématiquement après chaque repas. Les médecins t'ont alors placé sous perfusion et tu l'as supporté une dizaine de jours avant que le même phénomène ne se reproduise. Là, ils t'ont simplement débranchée du système car ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Seule la perfusion de morphine a été maintenue pour limiter la douleur, c'est tout. _**

Au fur et à mesure de mes explications, je vis son visage se décomposer. Elle réalisait qu'inconsciemment, elle avait souhaité mourir.

- **_Bella, tout va bien maintenant,_** chuchotai-je en me glissant à ses côtés dans le petit lit. **_Tu es là, je suis avec toi et je le resterai. La reine peut me déshériter, me bannir, je ne te laisse plus. _**

Je pensais chaque mot que je prononce. Si la Reine ne voulait pas de Bella dans ma vie, alors je quitterais ma vie de Prince pour elle.

- **_Edward ? Si la reine a choisi une autre candidate pour remplacer Léna, cela veut peut-être dire que je ne conviens pas. Elle pense certainement que je ne suis pas une candidate correcte pour le trône. Et je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ta couronne pour moi ! Tu feras un excellent Roi !_**

- **_Bella ! je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne renoncerai pas à toi, quel qu'en soit le prix ! Et cela est non négociable ! Tu es ma vie, Bella, toute ma vie. Exister, Respirer, sans toi, n'est pas vivre ! Je ne peux envisager de continuer dans ce monde sans toi !_**

- **_Oh, Edward_**, chuchota-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Je me levai sur mon coude et essuyai ses joues mouillées. Puis, je posai doucement mon front contre le sien. Je vis ses yeux se fermer et j'en profitai pour embrasser ses lèvres tendrement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsque je relevai la tête et me plaçai sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre un rythme rapide. Son souffle lui aussi suivait ce tempo effréné. Je ris en songeant que l'infirmière de garde allait certainement arrivée toute paniquée.

Mais, j'étais trop bien et je voulais que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Toujours aussi intense ? lol_**

**_Nous espérons avoir de vos nouvelles et nous vous souhaitons une agréable semaine ! _**

**_ps : je vais poster des OS dans la semaine ou la suite de mes écrits déjà en ligne... _**

**_merci de patienter et de ne pas montrer les cros d'ici là lol_**

**_gros bisousssssssss _**

**_Sab & Val'_**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir ou bonjour suivant l'heure de la lecture !**

***********/***

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouvé en ce dimanche... **

**avant dernier weekend avant noël... si c'est pas beau ça !**

***********/***

**D'ailleurs en parlant de Noel... :-(**

**_Une petite pause de 2 weekend _va devoir avoir lieu... (hey oui.. comme les pauses des séries lol)**

**la raison ? **

**ah ben_ je pars à Londres pour une semaine _:-)**

***********/***

**Pas la possibilité de continuer l'écriture de cette histoire durant ce laps de temps. **

**je promet de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre lorsque je le pourrais mais pas avant le 6 janvier 2013 je pense ! **

**Alors... je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous... de TRÈS BONNE FÊTES DE FIN ****D'ANNÉE**

**UN JOYEUX NOEL EMPLIT D'AMOUR ET DE CADEAUX**

**AINSI QU'UN BON NOUVEL AN !**

***********/***

**GROS BISOUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

*******/***

******~***SABRINA dite SABOU2607 ~*

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : **

**Le retour**

***********/***

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Ma mère venait juste de fermer le sac qui contenait mes affaires. J'étais assise gentiment sur mon lit. Du moins, j'étais surtout impatiente de sortir de cette pièce. J'avais fait une semaine de plus à l'hôpital, pour rassurer tout le monde et surtout pour me permettre de faire un poids assez correcte.

- **_Il a deux minutes de retard._** Ais-je soufflé les yeux braquer sur la porte de ma chambre.

- **_Bella chérie, Edward n'est pas une machine ! _**Me réprimanda avec humour Renée.

- **_Et s'il ne revient pas ? Si la Reine refuse de le laisser partir encore ? Et si..._**

- **_Respire... et arrête de te faire autant de soucis, ma fille. _**S'indigna Renée une main sur mon genou l'autre dans mon dos pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle.

Je stressais à longueur de temps quand Edward n'était pas avec moi. J'avais la nécessité de savoir qu'il allait bien. Besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux. Un désir puissant de sa présence.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ? _**Demanda le dit concerner.

Ma tête pivota vers lui et il du comprendre parce qu'il ferma les yeux coupable. Ma mère laissa sa place à l'homme de ma vie. Ses bras m'entourèrent et un long gémissement de bien être retenti.

- **_Bella... j'ai juré de toujours te revenir... tu dois arrêter de stresser autant._** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Je suis désolé... c'est plus fort que moi. _**

Il déposa de doux et fin baisé sur ma tempe, mon cou et mon front, alors que je me laisser bercer contre lui. Ma mère se racla la gorge quand les trois médecins charger de mon dossier entrèrent dans la chambre.

- **_Prince Edward, Madame et Mademoiselle Swan... _**salua celui qui tenait mon dossier ouvert. **_Nous sommes heureux de vous dire que vous pouvez libérer la chambre._**

Un long soupir de soulagement retenti. Je jurerais même que deux des médecins fit de même. Edward s'autorisa même un petit rire qui me fit sourire.

- **_sort moi d'ici... j'en peux plus de ses murs. _**Fis-je après avoir salué et remercier les médecins et les infirmières de gardes.

- **_Avec plaisir... et jure moi de jamais y remettre les pieds._**

- **_Faudra pourtant qu'elle revienne ici. _**Lâcha moqueuse Renée, nous faisant tourner la tête vers elle vivement.

- **_Que voulez-vous dire Renée ? _**Rétorqua Edward tendu contre moi.

Elle osa les épaules mine de rien et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur alors qu'on fit de même.

- **_Bella devra bien mettre naissance à l'hôpital... à moins que la Reine lui propose d'accoucher au Palais... sa serait une grande première._**

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Le rouge est vite montée colorer mes joues alors que ma tête vint se cacher sur le torse de mon amoureux qui ne piper mot. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'on entre dans l'ascenseur. Deux des personnes présentes, s'empressèrent de sortir d'ailleurs avant que les portes ne se referment.

- **_Vous avez raison Renée... Bella devra bien revenir à l'hôpital pour donner naissance à nos enfants !_**

J'ai relevé la tête si vite, que j'ai bien cru voir les étoiles défiler devant mes yeux. A moins que ce soin le manque de souffle suite au long et tendre baiser qu'Edward quémanda. Ma mère pouffa comme une collégienne alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent au rez-de-chaussée.

- **_Tu peux marcher ou ton prince charmant doit te porter ?_** Questionna ma mère moqueuse.

- **_Maman ! _**M'écriais-je stupéfait par son culot.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortie à notre suite. Dans le hall, j'aperçus Seth, Sam, Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie, Alice, la Princesse Esmée et Jasper droit dans leur chaussure et tout sourire.

Je fis malgré le bras d'Edward autour de moi, la révérence à Esmée. Edward plus fort que moi, passa rapidement son bras sous mes genoux pour me porter.

- **_Edward ! _**Me scandalisais-je à voix basse.

- **_Je refuse de te voir faire la révérence, vu ton état. Ma mère sera du même avis que moi... tranquillise toi, mon ange ! _**

Il me fit un sourire casanier avant de plaquer un bisou sur mon nez.

- **_Bella, nous sommes tellement ravies de vous voir enfin sortir de ce bâtiment._** Clama grandement la mère de mon petit ami une main sur ma joue.

- **_Merci votre majesté. _**Soufflais-je intimidé.

- **_Esmée... appel moi Esmée quand nous sommes en petit comité. _**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- **_Tu es prête à rentrer ma puce ? _**Demanda Renée intimidé par la présence de la famille royale.

Il est vrai qu'avec Edward le comportement de ma mère était plus moqueur et plus convivial. Mais avec la mère de ce dernier et sa sœur, cela était tout autre. Le protocole reprenait de dessus.

Mon visage se tourna malgré moi vers celui qui me porter. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais répondre.

- **_Ou allons-nous ?_** M'enquis-je.

- **_La Reine à penser qu'il serait plus bénéfique pour toi de... rentrer chez toi ! _**Murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Une vague de panique me submergea alors. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eaux instantanément alors qu'Edward poussa notre entourage pour s'installer sur une chaise à proximité.

- **_Bella._** Murmura-t-il me serrant d'avantage contre lui, alors que je me recroquevillé sur ses genou. **_Arrête Bella... je ne te quitte pas... _**

- **_Bella ! _**S'étrangla Alice non loin de moi.**_ Il dit vrai. _**

- **_Regarde-moi mon ange ! _**

Je fis timidement ce qu'il me demanda.

- **_Je reste avec toi. La Reine ne veut pas te punir ou t'exclure... juste te faire plaisir. _**

- **_Tu restes avec moi ? _**Sanglotais-je le nez dans son cou.

- **_Seigneur tu vas me tuer... je te le jure !_**

**__*********/***

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Je voyais très bien le regard soucieux et triste de notre assistance. Ils avaient un peu de mal à comprendre comment fonctionner les idées et les penser de mon ange depuis l'accident et surtout son réveille. J'avais compris à la seconde ou j'avais prononcé les mots : « rentrer chez toi », que Bella réagirait de cette façon.

Jasper avait un bras autour des épaules d'Alice, qui pleurait doucement contre lui. Elle détestait voir Bella ainsi… je pouvais que comprendre.

- **_Une voiture vous attend à une sortie réserver aux ambulances si vous désirez votre majesté._**Nous informât Sam alors que Bella se relever de mes genoux.

Elle me regarda timidement, me laissant encore tout pouvoir. Ce n'était tellement pas elle, réalisais-je. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Bella si dépendante de quelqu'un encore moi de moi. J'allais devoir remédier à ça. Et vite !

- **_Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne rien cacher de l'état de santé de Bella. Les journalistes risquent de s'en donner à cœur joie, si nous partions par quelconque issue de secours._** Déclara ma mère le regard vif.

- **_D'accord. Emmène le véhicule devant Sam._** Décidais-je tandis que mon ange, rassurer calmement avec Jacob et Emmett sa petite main faible et fragile dans la mienne.

Sam se dépêcha de faire le changement nécessaire, puis les premiers flashes retentissent quand les deux véhicules du palais viennent se poster devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- **_Tu vas rester avec Seth et Sam. _**Glissais-je à l'oreille de ma future femme.

Elle me regarda tristement avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête pour m'informer qu'elle accepter.

- **_A tout de suite !_** murmurais-je à son oreille rapidement la laissant avec son cousin.

Je détestais ça, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Ma mère et ma sœur de chaque côté de moi, nous sortit de l'hôpital et les premiers flashes crépitèrent toutes allures. On monta dans le premier véhicule, Jasper à notre suite.

Les journalistes ne firent aucun commentaire et attendirent la sortie de mon amoureuse. Les flashs reprirent avec beaucoup plus de force et j'aperçus Bella entourer de Seth et Sam. Elle souriait timidement. Sa mère, Jacob et Emmett les suivaient gentiment de grand sourire sur leurs visages.

Bella m'étonna alors quand elle eut un geste vers les paparazzis et quelques personnes venues lui souhait un bon rétablissement. Elle leva lentement la main et leurs fit quelques gestes pour les saluer.

- **_Elle m'étonne de jour en jour… Elle fait honneur à nos principes et à nos familles. _**

Un sourire en coin vint accompagner les dires de ma mère ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Elle était juste à ma droite, instinctivement je baisais mon visage pour être proche de son oreille.

- **_Elle sera une Princesse digne de Missoula._** Soufflais-je malgré moi, ignorant le hochet de stupeur qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- **_Tu peux répéter ?_** Chuchota-t-elle pratiquement sous le regard étonnée d'Alice et Jasper qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas et surtout n'entendait pas.

Je tournais mon visage vers elle et attrapa dans la foulée sa main. Elle se tendit un peu, surprise par cette attention. Il est vrai que c'était rare de me voir tendre la main vers elle… mais toujours l'inverse.

- **_J'ai choisi maman… Je désire épouser Isabella Swan… mais laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour faire le point et surtout en parler avec elle. _**

- **_Merci mon dieu !_** lâcha-t-elle avant de me tomber dans les bras.

- J**_uste évite dans parler pour le moment._** Rigolais-je alors qu'elle grognait contre mon épaule.

Esmée resta dans mes bras tout le long du trajet qui nous mena jusqu'à la résidence Swan. Ma famille avait tenu à la faire rentrer chez elle, pensant qu'elle serait plus alaise pour se rétablir.

- **_C'est mignon. _**Entendis-je Alice dire à notre cousin qui grimaçait.

- **_Son arrière-arrière-grand-père a construit cette bâtisse. _**L'informais-je.

- **_C'est vrai. C'est l'une des premières maisons de Missoula._** Rajouta Esmée se détachant finalement de moi.

Quelques paparazzis et surtout beaucoup de monde nous attendaient devant la maison Swan. Plusieurs gardes du corps avaient visiblement été demandés en renfort. J'ouvris la porte du véhicule et les cris, les applaudissements et des « vives la famille royale » retentirent.

Je posais un grand sourire sur mon visage et salua de la main quelques secondes avant de proposer mon bras a ma mère. Toute heureuse et fière de notre rapprochement, elle glissa son bras sous le mien et posa un rapide baiser sur ma joue, faisant hurler la foule.

- **_Tu en fait peut-être un peu trop !_** Lui dis-je gentiment alors que je la guidais vers la porte d'entrée.

- **_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fière de toi..._** me dit-elle. **_J'avais tellement peur que tu choisisses Léna. _**

- **_Léna ?_** M'enquis-je stupéfait que ce prénom ressorte de nouveau.

Ma mère grimaça et hocha la tête.

- **_Grand-mère a peut-être penser à refaire revenir Léna suite à l'incident de Bella... elle pense que votre couple ne pourrait pas survive. Mais, je suis ravie de voir l'inverse._** S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant mon regard accusateur et irascible.

- **_J'épouserais Bella ! Personne d'autre... vous pourrez le dire à sa Majesté._** Claquais-je durement tandis que je lâchais le bras de ma mère pour prendre contre moi, Élisa qui courrait à ma rencontre,

- **_Edward... je suis trop contente que ma sœur revienne ! Merci beaucoup. _**

Je la serrais davantage l'invitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Elle obéit heureuse. Ma sœur, ma mère et Jasper me regardaient étrangement avec différente émotion sur le visage. Personne hormis Sam et Seth et peut-être Bella, savait le genre de relation que j'entretenais avec cette petite fille.

- **_Voici, mademoiselle Elisa Swan. La jeune sœur de Bella. Elisa voici la Princesse Esmée, la Princesse Alice et le Duc Jasper ! _**

Elisa claqua un baiser bruyant sur ma joue, puis posa pied à terre.

- **_C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre demeure vos majestés._**

Elle accompagna le tout avec une profonde révérence, digne de la haute société.

- **_Elle est magnifique ! _**S'émerveilla ma sœur sous l'accord de ma mère. **_Tu as quel âge ?_** Réclama-t-elle alors qu'Elisa entendait les bruits de pas de sa sœur et du reste des gardes.

- **_J'ai dix ans ! _**Lâcha-t-elle gaiement avant de crier et de s'élancer vers sa grande sœur à toute vitesse. **_Bella... Bella... oh ma Bella !_** Pleura-t-elle déjà avant que Seth, ne l'intercepte pour ne pas qu'elle percute de plein fouet la faible Isabella.

- **_Doucement, crapule... je pensais bien que tu n'écouterais pas nos recommandations. On ne peut pas te faire confiance, alors ? _**

- **_Seth... laisse-moi lui faire un bisou._** Grogna Elisa se débattant dans les bras de son cousin qui avait fait tampons entre les deux sœurs.

Rapidement, je viens les rejoindre et Bella quitta la scène devant elle pour mon visage. La tension de son corps se dissipa en un quart de seconde, et un sourire vint peindre son visage. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi deux personnes totalement différente.

Bella passa son bras autour de ma taille, m'invitant à faire de même. Elle soupira de bien être une fois nos corps imbriquer de nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Tout le monde avaient remarqué le changement de ma bien aimé et surtout le besoin d'insécurité qui l'habiter depuis son « réveille ».

- **_Elisa tu peux embrasser ta sœur mais doucement ! _**L'informais-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Elle hocha la tête et Seth toujours sur ses gardes libéra sa jeune cousine. Bella qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, relâcha tout de même son bras presque a contre cœur et se baissa finalement vers Elisa.

- **_Bonjour ma petite perle. _**Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'Elisa glissais ses bras autour de son cou avec lenteur.

- **_J'avais tellement peur pour toi ! _**Pleura-t-elle me fendant le cœur.

Bella ferma les yeux ne supportant pas faire de mal à sa sœur.

- **_je suis désolé... mais regarde je vais bien maintenant._**

- **_Tu parles... on dirait un rats d'égout. _**Grogna-t-elle, me faisant rire malgré moi.

Ma futur femme grimaça et planta son regard dans le mien après qu'Elisa l'eut délivré de son « câlin ». Bella attrapa par la suite, la main de sa sœur et fut entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison sous nos sourires bienveillants.

- **_Elles sont..._**

- **_identique ! _**

Je détestais quand ma sœur et ma mère jouaient à ce jeu débile de « je commence et tu fini ma phrase ». Pourtant, je ne dis rien et entra à mon tour dans la maison.

Renée fut une hôte d'exception. Esmée et elle s'entendaient à merveille. Même si Renée semblait savoir toujours garder une part de réserve et réfléchissait aux nombreuses paroles qu'elle utilisé. Toutes deux étaient gentiment assises dans la véranda buvant de la citronnade.

Bella était dans sa chambre avec sa sœur et Alice. Restaient donc plus que moi devant la télévision avec Seth. Sam nous avaient lâchement abandonné pour faire une petite ronde. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma aussi sec sur Charlie Swan. Mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine et Seth me regarda désolé.

- **_évite de te faire tuer... _**chuchota-t-il tendu avant de se lever du divan pour serrer la main de son oncle.

- **_Salut, Charlie... quoi de neuf au garage ?_**

- **_Arrête gamin, tu sais très bien que le garage est là que pour faire jolie ! _**

Seth fit la grimace et reposa ses fesses sur le divan. J'étais debout face à Charlie incertain de la suite des événements. Je tendis la main pour le saluer, mais il la regarda en arquant un sourcil. Refroidit n'était pas le mot adéquat dans cette situation. Glacer, geler, liquéfier et mal à l'aise non plus.

- **_Bonjour Monsieur Swan._** Fis-je rabaissant la main qui n'avait pas voulu serrer.

- **_J'avais pourtant été clair la dernier fois... je refuse de te voir ici !_** Siffla-t-il croissant les bras sur son torse.

- **_Je sais... sauf, que votre fille … _**

- **_ma fille est complètement perdue et déstabilise._** Dit-il serrant la mâchoire. **_Et ce par ta faute... prince ou non... Je ne te pardonne pas ! _**

- **_Je sais... j'en suis conscient monsieur, mais votre fille à besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle._**

Il rit et mon sang ce glaça dans mes veines. Charlie était énervé contre moi... pas bon du tout ça.

- **_Je suis désolé Monsieur Swan..._**

- **_être désolé ne suffit pas petit... la vie de ma fille était en danger, par ta faute ! _**

- **_Charlie ! _**S'étrangla littéralement Renée la main sur le cœur. **_Tu ne peux pas lui parler ainsi. _**

Il tourna son visage vers elle et s'inclina devant la Princesse Esmée.

- **_Je suis honoré de vous avoir sous ma simple demeure, votre majesté ! _**Rajouta-t-il se redressant.

- **_Je n'en doute pas de vous monsieur Swan. Vous êtes un homme de sagesse._**

Il s'inclina de nouveau et Sam revient dans le salon le visage tendu.

- **_Charlie,_** le salua-t-il assez froidement ce qui m'étonna.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes.

- **_Quelqu'un désire une tasse de café ou de thé ?_** Quémanda avec enthousiasme Renée essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- **_Avec plaisir ma chère ! _**Rétorqua ma mère venant s'installer à mes côtés.

Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de faire la même chose. Sauf, que le regard de Charlie m'en dissuada.

- **_souhaitez-vous que je quitte les lieux ?_** M'enquis-je, alors que ma mère me regardait avec des yeux énormes.

- **_Non... Personne ne vous fera partir._** Clama haut et fort Renée furibonde.

- **_Si._** souffla Charlie à la surprise général.

- **_Charlie, ne fait pas ça !_** Sanglota pratiquement Renée mortifié par l'attitude de son mari.

- **_Bella doit reprendre des fortes. Et surtout avoir des marques solide... j'ai peur qu'avec lui dans les parages, cela ne soit compliqué. _**

- **_Je comprends votre point de vue, monsieur Swan. Je vous demande toutefois de revoir votre jugement et me laissait prendre soin de votre fille. _**

- **_Non. Je refuse... maintenant vous avez le choix de vous conformer à mon souhait ou d'user de votre statut, votre majesté. _**Termina-t-il avant de me saluer.

Je le saluer également tel fut les coutumes et récupéra mon veston près de ma mère. Elle voulut également se lever, cependant je lui poser la main sur son épaule.

- **_Reste, Bella aura sûrement besoin de toi et de ton calme olympique._** Chuchotais-je après l'embrasser sur la joue.

- **_Mais..._**

- **_mère, je vous prie de ne pas compliqué la situation._** Fis-je tristement reprenant les formules dont elle devait être.

Elle acquiesça morose et détourna le regard vers Sam près à me ramener au palais. Je saluais rapidement les autres personnes dans la pièce et remercia Renée pour son accueil. Une fois dehors, Sam pris place derrière volant d'une des voitures du Palais et m'invita à faire de même à l'arrière du véhicule. Il roula quelques minutes avant de tourner dans un petit quartier à trois rues de la maison Swan.

- **_Sam ?_**

- **_Charlie est trop borner pour se rendre compte de l'importante que vous avez sur sa fille. Il vous en veut de lui avoir fait du mal … mais quand Bella se rendra compte de votre absence il s'en mordra les doigts. _**

- **_Je sais... mais nous n'y pouvons rien._**

- **_Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque, Prince Edward. _**Dit-il durement. **_Bella est sous ma responsabilité. Nous allons gentiment patienté ici, jusqu'au fameux appel de détresse ! _**

Sam avait raison. Bella allait partir au quart de tour, quand elle comprendrait que j'étais partie sans elle, sans lui avoir dit au moins au revoir.

- **_Pourquoi Charlie semble t'en vouloir ? _**Quémandais-je alors qu'il enclencher la radio.

Il rit et se tourna à moitié vers moi.

- **_parce que j'ai pris ta défense... Que j'ai laissé sa fille pratiquement se noyer... Qu'il m'a demandé expressément de t'interdire d'approcher sa fille... que..._**

- **_d'accord, je crois avoir compris !_** Bougonnais-je le voyant sourire tristement.

_*/*_

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Alice et Elisa s'entendaient à merveille. Ses deux-là, étaient sur la même longueur d'onde que cela me faisait carrément peur.

- **_il faudra que tu viennes au Palais plus souvent. _**Décréta Alice frappant dans ses mains satisfaite de son idée. **_Je vais de ce pas dire à ma mère qu'il faudra fabriquer un badge d'invité d'exception._**

- **_J'adore, l'idée._** Ricana Elisa se levant également pour suivre Alice au rez-de-chaussée.

Je fis de même, non pas pour connaître l'avis de la Princesse Esmée, mais pour voir l'homme de ma vie, dont la présence me manqué cruellement.

Dans le salon, seule ma mère et la Princesse entretenaient une discussion. Mon père regardait la télévision sous le regard peu amène de mon cousin. Mon père se leva à mon arrivé et me serra fortement contre lui.

- **_je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous, ma Bella !_**

- **_Moi aussi papa ! _**Souris-je essayant d'apercevoir sous son étreinte le regard de mon futur mari.

Rien. Personne. Il n'était pas dans le salon. Sans attendre, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Personne. Dans la véranda. Personne. J'allais me diriger vers l'arrière de la maison pour sortir dans le jardin, quand j'aperçus l'échange entre Esmée et Renée. C'est là que je compris qu'Edward n'était plus dans la maison Swan.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur la chaise de la salle à manger. Très vite, plus rien autour de moi ne m'importer. Je n'entendais plus rien et ne voyait plus rien. Sauf, étrangement le visage d'Edward. Il était partie. Il m'avait laissé toute seule. Il m'avait quitté !

___*/*_

**_Point de vue Renée Swan. _**

Ma fille, ma petite fille n'était plus la même. Son comportement vis à vis de nous avaient changé. Elle avait de surcroît un besoin inévitable du Prince Edward. Ce que Charlie ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, le seul responsable était cet homme.

- **_Bella ? L_**'appelais-je pour la deuxième fois. **_Tout va bien ?_**

Aucune réaction. Seth se leva précipitamment sous nos regards inquiets et s'accroupit devant elle.

- **_Belli-Bell' ?_**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui dégagea son visage. J'eus un mouvement de recul fasse au regard vide qu'elle possédait.

- **_Ça recommence ! _**Pleurais-je. **_Pitié... non, pas ma petite fille !_**

Elisa vint aussitôt se blottir dans mes bras en pleurant.

- **_J'appel Edward._** Lâcha paniqué Seth sortant déjà son téléphone de sa poche.

- **_Non. Je refuse qu'il revienne._** Siffla durement Charlie.

- **_Tu ne comprends donc rien._** M'écriais-je furieuse contre mon mari. **_Bella a besoin irrévocablement d'Edward. Que tu le souhaite ou non. C'est le seul moyen de la faire réagir normalement en ce moment. _**

Il ne dit mot. Il braqua son regard sur sa fille, les yeux emplis d'eau.

- **_Bella aime éperdument Edward... elle a tellement peur d'être éloigné de lui et de vivre sans son amour qu'elle préfère... vivre dans son monde ! _**

C'était ça, effectivement. Bella se construisait un monde autour d'elle pour ne pas penser au manque et à la tristesse ressentit quand le Prince n'était pas à ses côtés. Je fis signe à Seth de passer son appel et il le fit sans attendre.

Esmée proposa d'installer Bella sur le divan et Charlie le fit sans rechigner. Je pensais que le Prince allait mettre longtemps à venir, mais que fus pas notre surprise quand on le vit débarquer tel un boulet de canon, moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

Il était fort, très fort !

_*/*_

**_Point de vue Prince Edward. _**

Après l'appel de Seth, Sam nous avaient conduits à toute vitesse à la maison Swan. Il avait à peine arrêté les pneus que je me ruer dehors.

- **_Merci mon dieu, _**entendis-je ma mère lâchait la main sur le cœur.

Je l'ignorais ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes et me précipita vers l'ange de ma vie. Elle était allongée sur le divan, les yeux dans le vague, les mains jouant entre elles.

- **_Bella ! _**Soufflais-je tendrement essayant de la faire réagir à ma présence.

Mais rien. Elle ne bougea pas. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien était. Elle devait revenir par elle-même. J'attrapais ses jambes et m'installer sous celle-ci. Toujours rien. J'attrapais la télécommande et monta le son de la télévision.

- **_Seth tu pense que les Giants vont gagner cette fois ?_** M'enquis-je attrapant une des mains de ma bien aimée pour la caresser du bout des doigts.

En fait, j'alternais. Une fois ses mains, une fois ses jambes par-dessus son jean... tout pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais revenue. Que ma présence était auprès d'elle maintenant.

- **_Euh... oui..._**

- **_moi, je vote pour les Warriors. _**Rigolais-je alors que tout le monde me regarder avec des yeux énormes.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Pourtant c'était si simple. Heureusement Sam était plus rapide à la détente. Il s'installa sur le rebord du divan juste derrière Bella et moi.

- **_Les Giants sont plus fort techniquement que les Warriors, mon Prince._**

- **_Un petit pari, Sam ?_** M'enquis-je tout sourire.

- **_Tu vas perdre Edward. _**Souffla d'une toute petite voix enfantine Bella.

Je tournais mon visage comme le reste de l'équipe vers elle.

- **_Tu crois ?_** M'enquis-je la relevant un peu pour que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- **_Oui. _**Chuchota-t-elle. **_Sam se renseigne sur tous les matchs de base-ball dans le monde entier. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre lui. _**

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

- **_tu vas me gifler ? _**M'enquis-je relevant un sourcil vers elle.

- **_Ça dépendra de toi !_** Soupira-t-elle.

- J**_e suis désolé, Bella. Je suis partie simplement cinq minutes... _**

- **_c'est cinq minutes de trop !_** Sanglota-t-elle, posant par la suite brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle m'embrassait. Là, dans son salon, avec son père qui m'avait clairement signifier son désaccord.

- **_Mon ange ?_**

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! _**

- **_Je suis fatigué, Edward ! _**L'entendis-je dire tristement.

- **_Alors dort._**

- **_Et si tu disparaissais ?_** Chuchota-t-elle avec désespoir.

- **_Je suis réelle, Isabella... _**fis-je le cœur lourd l'embrassant sur la crane. **_Tout cela est réel. _**

- **_Prouve-le ! _**Reprit-elle sur le point de s'endormir.

- **_comprendre ma façon de penser !_** Grognais-je faisant rire Sam, Seth et Alice, alors que le reste des présents semblait sous le choc. Seule ma mère me regardait avec défis.

- **_Encore Léna ? _**Souffla ma future femme, serrant mon cou avec plus d'entrain.

**_Grand-mère à penser à faire revenir Léna dans la compétition, mais je compte bien lui faire _**

- **_je t'aime Isabella. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de t'épouser. Est-ce clair ? Tu es à moi. _**

- **_Oui, mon Prince !_** Fit-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Bien, Mademoiselle Swan, maintenant reposez-vous, je veille à votre confort._** Déclarais-je un peu plus fort, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Charlie Swan.

M'ignora royalement et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses bras me serrer tellement fort que j'eus quelque peu les fourmis.

Elle ne me contrat pas et je sentis ses bras se faire plus mous.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, incertain de la bonne façon pour réaliser son souhait. Puis, une idée me vint en tête.

J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille et lui souffla les mots qui pouvait la rassurer et l'aider.

Oui... j'avais gagné une partie, mais peut-être pas encore la guerre pour avoir l'accord de cette homme.

_*/*_

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Edward avait dû me quitter une fois encore. Cette fois, j'étais au courant, mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de stresser, de m'inquiéter et d'attendre son retard avec impatience.

Mon père me regardait du coin de l'œil et semblait réfléchir à différents sujet. Je l'entendais bougonner de temps à autre. Cependant, je le laissais faire. Je savais qui n'apprécier pas ma relation et surtout ma dépendance à Edward. Moi-même, je savais que ce n'était pas sain. Mais mon cerveau, mon cœur et mon corps réagissait toujours différemment et pas toujours en accord.

- **_Tu veux un peu plus de légumes ?_** Quémanda d'une petite voix ma mère, me faisant quitter du regard la fenêtre et surtout le portillon de notre villa.

- **_Non, merci. _**

- **_Je pense qu'on devrait allez au lac cette après-midi. _**Fit naturellement, Charlie sous les cris d joie d'Elisa. **_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? _**

- **_Très bonne idée._** Sourit aussitôt Renée. **_Cela fera du bien à Bella. Elle doit reprendre des couleurs. _**

J'avais rentré la tête pour éviter de répondre cependant mes géniteurs ne semblait pas du même avis.

- **_Est-ce que... Edward... peut nous accompagner ? _**Questionnais-je tendu d'avoir une réponse négative.

- **_Je pense qu'une journée entre Swan serait agréable._** Entendis-je Charlie dire ronchon.

Cela voulait dire qu'Edward était indésirable. Je ne dis mot et me contenta de jouer avec les morceaux de légume et ma viande.

Après le repas, on se prépara et Charlie nous conduit avec le sourire jusqu'au lac de Missoula. Un endroit en temps normal paradisiaque. Hors pour moi, cela allait être une vraie torture. Il y avait quelques personnes, qui nous saluèrent avec énergie. Mes parents étaient connues et apprécier de notre communauté. De plus, tout le monde savait que je sortais tout juste de l'hôpital et souhaiter me saluer.

- **_Allez Bella... vient te baigner ! _**S'énerva pratiquement Elisa, m'attendant depuis presque dix minutes dans l'eau.

- **_Non... plus tard. _**

Elle grogna et retourna à l'eau avec le reste de la famille. Je m'étais mise en maillot de bain deux pièces et je regrettais amèrement. J'étais trop maigre. Mon corps était moche et irrégulier. Je me maudissais d'avoir infligé une telle chose à mon corps. Je n'avais plus rien d'une fille sportive. Mon téléphone sonna et je m'empressais de le récupérer sous le regard curieux de ma mère.

- **_Edward ?_** Soufflais-je vivement un sourire aux lèvres.

- **_Non. Désolé de te décevoir ma belle ! _**Contre attaqua Emmett timidement, me faisait du même fait perdre ma bonne joie. **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Oui... c'est juste que je suis au lac avec mon père et il … ne souhaite pas qu'Edward vienne. _**

- **_Outch... comment tu le prends? _**

- **_J'essaie de faire avec !_** Marmonnais-je me frappant la cuisse du poing de ma main. E**_t toi ? Comment tu vas ? _**

- **_Tranquille. Je viens de faire du Quad avec Jacob et Jared... j'ai gagné évidemment ! _**

- **_Evidemment ! _**Fis-je à mon tour levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Sinon, je peux venir te rejoindre ?_** Questionna-t-il un peu tendu de la réponse.

- **_Euh... je pense ! _**

- **_Tu veux que je vienne Bella ? _**Reprit-il me déconcertant.

Il me fallut un moment pour savoir pourquoi il me demandait ça.

- **_Emmett, je veux que tu vienne me voir... je devrais même pas devoir le formuler à voix haute !_**

- **_Très bien, j'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes._**

- **_Emmett ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Merci d'être toi ! _**

Je raccrochais alors voyant ma mère sortir de l'eau pour me rejoindre. Elle s'allongea sur le dos sur la serviette près de moi et releva un sourcil me voyant toujours en t-shirt et pantalon.

- **_tu n'a pas chaud ?_**

- **_Un peu !_** Fis-je haussant les épaules.

- **_Rejoint ton père et ta sœur alors !_**

Je ne répondis pas. Préférant attraper mon livre. J'en étais à mon quatrième chapitre de mon Drama Coréen quand Emmett prit place à ma droite, tout sourire. Je lâchais aussitôt mon livre pour me jeter à son cou.

- **_j'adore tes accueils, Belli-Bell' !_**

- **_Je suis contente de te voir. _**Lui révélai-je sous le regard étrange de ma mère.

- **_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans l'eau... il fait une chaleur horrible. _**

- **_je..._**

Impossible de le regarder en face.

- **_Bell' ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non..._**

- **_je..._**

- **_tu as tes règles ? _**Rigola-t-il faisant hoqueter ma mère de surprise. Pourtant, il n'y fit pas attention et continua l'air de rien. **_Tu sais maintenant y a des trucs que tu peux mettre et hop... le problème et régler. _**

- **_Merci d'éviter de faire mon éducation des tapons, mais je n'ai pas mes règles ! _**Soupirais-je lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

Il se leva rapidement et retira son t-shirt me laissant voir son corps former et complet d'homme. Emmett était un bel homme, tout le monde pouvait le remarquer ainsi. Son torse était musclé et bien tailler. Un vrai homme des temps moderne. Je le vis tendre la main vers moi et attendre.

- **_je ne peux pas me baigner Em' ! _**Soupirais-je détournant le regard.

- **_Pourquoi ? L'eau est comme ta seconde maison..._**

- **_je suis... mon corps... il est … _**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouve les bon mots. A lui expliquer la situation. Je ne voulais pas de son regard de pitié ou autre. Je voulais juste Emmett, mon meilleur ami et sa joie de vivre. Emmett s'accroupit devant moi et releva mon visage lentement.

- **_Montre-moi. _**Souffla-t-il timidement. **_Montre-moi ce que tu veux nous cacher._**

Je fis non de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. D'ailleurs, une d'elle glissa le long de ma joue et il s'empressa de l'effacer.

- **_Cela ne te ressemble pas Bella..._**

- **_Je veux Edward. _**Sanglotais-je.

- **_Il n'est pas là... Belli, je suis désolé... tu penses que je peux le remplacer pour quelques minutes ? _**

J' hochais la tête vivement et il me prit contre lui. Son torse était chaud et cela me fit étrangement du bien. Sa peau était lise et douce.

- **_Tu as la peau d'un bébé._** Souris-je le caressant du bout des doigts.

- **_Évite de donner des cartouches à Edward... je suis sûr qu'il me tuera à la minute où il verra des photos de nous deux enlacer !_**

- **_N'importe quoi !_** Rigolais-je me décalant toute fois de lui.

- **_Allez... retire ton t-shirt et vient avec moi te rafraîchir. _**

Il se releva et me laissa le temps de faire ce qu'il désirer. Ma mère qui faisait semblant de ne pas nous écouter et nous regarder, ne fit pas de commentaire quand elle me vit quitter mon haut. Par contre, elle ne pu cacher sa petite grimace face au résultat.

- **_Ce n'est pas si moche que ça..._** Fit Emmett dans un parfait haussement d'épaule qui fit relever la tête de ma mère rapidement.

- **_C'est horrible tu veux dire ! _**M'exclamais-je.

- **_Faudra juste manger pour reprendre des formes... je sais déjà que la cuisinière du palais te prépare de nouveau repas remplit de vitamine._** Rigola-t-il devant ma grimace.**_ Allez en route._**

Je me levais avec crainte et très mal dans ma peau. Il me tendit la main et je l'acceptais aussitôt.

- **_je suis vraiment squelettique à côté de toi._** Lui fis-je remarquer.

- **_Sam te fera reprendre ton corps d'athlète. _**Dit-il simplement. **_Edward t'obligera à manger plein de cochonnerie et... je veillerais au grain._** Déclara-t-il alors qu'on entrer dans l'eau pas à pas.

- **_Elle est froide._**

- **_Tu sais... j'ai eu peur Bel'. Te voir si fragile et inconsciente dans cette eau... ça ma..._**

- **_je t'en supplie. _**Murmurais-je l'enlaçant rapidement. **_Ne parle plus de cette accident. Tu la déjà fais et tu m'a déjà passer un savon monumental... je suis désolé... vraiment... mais ne m'oblige pas à me rappeler et surtout à revivre ça ! _**

- **_Pardon..._** chuchota-t-il la gorge serrée. **_Je vais prendre soin de toi... on vas tous prendre soin de toi maintenant._** trancha-t-il me serrant d'avantage alors que mon père et ma mère se disputait pour la première fois devant Elisa et moi.

Je vis ma mère furieuse frapper du doigt mon père sur le torse et quitter les lieux sa serviette sous le bras. Je fermais les yeux, préférant ignorer cette scène et surtout me laisser bercer dans l'eau et surtout dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

_*/*_

**_Point de vue Prince Carlisle. _**

J'écoutais attentivement un de mes nombreux conseillers d'une oreille. Il me parlait du marché et des prix des fruits et des légumes dans notre pays et hors, quand je vis passer Seth mort de rire à la porte fenêtre. J'arquais un sourcil arrêtant de ce fait Monsieur Norman.

- **_Continuer. _**Soufflais-je ajoutant un point sur mon carnet de note comme si de rien était.

Malheureusement, Seth repassa en sens inverse à la fenêtre tenant un arc et un carcan de flèches.

J'arquais un second sourcil tandis qu'Edward apparut avec Jacob et Jared. Visiblement, les trois hommes charrier le pauvre Seth qui s'en plaignait pas.

- **_Prince Carlisle... nous devons finir..._** fit le conseiller assez contrarier par mon attitude dissiper.

- **_Je sais._** **_Cependant, je ne suis pas disposer à en écouter plus pour le moment. Nous allons prendre une petite pause, monsieur Norman. Nous reprendrons dans quelques minutes ! _**

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, je me levais attrapa ma veste et alla jusqu'à la porte fenêtre de mon bureau. Quelques mètres plus loin, dans les jardins je repérais le groupe.

Edward venait de tirer une flèche et se tourna vers moi, lorsque je les ai rejoints.

- **_Nous faisons trop de bruits ?_** Quémanda-t-il soucieux.

- **_Absolument pas. J'avais juste besoin d'une pause dans mon emploi du temps. _**

- **_Tu veux tirer ?_** continua-t-il.

Je tendis la main pour toute réponse et il afficha le même sourire moqueur qu'il avait eu avec Seth. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, s'apprêter à tirer. Lorsqu'il lâcha le tout, la flèche siffla et fila se planter dans l'arbre… derrière la … cible !

- **_Dite moi Seth… votre oncle ne vous a pas appris à tirer ? _**m'enquis-je vivement, sortant une flèche du stock de mon cher fils, hilare.

- **_Euh…si votre majesté ! _**

- **_Vous tirez ainsi avec votre arme ? _**M'étonnais-je alors, faisant rire encore plus fort Edward et ses deux copains.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils étaient ainsi.

- **_Tu dois te concentrer… l'arme est peut-être différente, mais le tireur reste le même._**

- **_Oui, votre majesté !_** Dit-il inclinant la tête.

Je me postais face à la cible, positionna la flèche contre mon arc et tira franchement sur la corde. Mes gestes étaient posés, réfléchis et millimétré. Ma respiration était calme et naturelle. Je tirais alors ma première flèche de la saison. Elle siffla, puis se planta en plein milieu du rond rouge de la cible. Jared grogna, Jacob applaudit, Seth blêmit et Edward eu un sourire en coin.

- **_A toi mon fils. _**

Il récupéra son arc, attrapa dans la fouler une flèche. Ce positionna, arqua dans des mouvements gracieux et tira. Sa flèche vint alors titiller la mienne sur la cible.

- **_Vous êtes prêts pour chasser le bison._** Se moqua Jacob.

- **_Nous chassons la biche et le sanglier principalement, Jacob. _**Le contrais-je devant le regard livide de Jared et Seth.

- **_Un conseille, ne le dites pas à Bella ou vos parties de chasse auront un goût amer._** Murmura ce dernier.

- **_Elle n'aime pas la chasse ?_** me renseignais-je aussitôt.

- **_Si…elle adore partir chasser avec son père… le problème c'est qu'elle prend ça trop à cœur. _**

On resta silencieux ne comprenant pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir.

- **_Elle prend trop de risque durant la chasse, son père et le mien on faillit lui tirer dessus des centaines de fois. _**Grimaça-t-il.

- **_Comment ça « elle prend trop de risque » ?_** Demanda inquiet Edward.

- **_Elle…elle se prend pour une héroïne de guerre ou de fantaisie… elle se cache dans les bois, elle saute sur des rochers, dégaine en l'air… des trucs de super héroïne…. _**Expliqua-t-il haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- **_Elle tire à quoi ? _**

- **_Pistolet principalement, mais des fois avec arcs ! _**

- **_Cette fille est… _**

- **_Impressionnante !_**

Termina pour moi, Edward m'adressant un petit sourire.

- **_ou est-elle d'ailleurs ? _**M'enquis-je lui faisant alors perdre sa bonne humeur.

- **_Avec ses parents et sa sœur ! _**

- **_Chez elle ? _**M'étonnais-je de ne pas le trouver la bas.

- **_Non…a la rivière. Emmett est avec elle d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre._**

- **_Et toi ? Pourquoi est tu ici ? _**

Il ne répondit pas et préféra se repositionner face à la cible. Il se concentra, resta bien immobile et tira. Sa flèche vibra un peu et alla se planter en dessous du rond rouge. Il semblait contrarié maintenant.

- **_Son père m'a fait comprendre que ma présence était… gênante ! _**

- **_Gênante ?_** repris-je arquant un sourcil. **_Charlie Swan te pose encore des problèmes, mon fils ? _**

Il regarda du coin de l'œil Seth et ce dernier leva l'arc, flèche tendu, et tira. La flèche alla rejoindre en plein centre, celle d'Edward et la mienne.

- **_vous avez raison, votre majesté… il suffit juste de se concentrer… _**

- **_seulement l'arme change, pas le tireur._** Répétais-je le faisant sourire. **_Bon, il est temps pour moi de retourner… travailler !_** fis-je grimaçant. **_Edward tu m'accompagne ?_** Terminais-je, tournant déjà le dos à la cible.

J'avais posé une question, mais nous savions tous les deux, que cela était plus pour la forme. Il ne se fit pas prier et me rejoignit juste avant ma porte fenêtre de mon bureau.

- **_souhaites-tu que j'aille parler à Charlie Swan ou dois-je attendre un peu que tu trouves une solution ?_** murmurais-je faisant signe au conseiller de rester assis dans son fauteuil.

- **_Je vais m'en occuper, père._** Chuchota-t-il mâchoire serrée. **_Je pense qu'il veut me tester et savoir si je mérite sa fille..._**

- **_La mérite tu Edward ? _**Questionnais-je désireux de le savoir également.

Il se tendit à l'extrême et me regarda avec détermination et crainte.

- **_oui, votre majesté… je pense être digne de l'amour et de l'intérêt de Mademoiselle Swan._** Claqua-t-il durement.

- **_Je ne voulais pas t'être désagréable Edward._** Marmonnais-je. J**_e voulais juste savoir ou tout cela risque de nous mener. _**

- **_Je veux l'épouser, papa !_** dit-il posant sa main sur mon épaule. **_Je souhaite faire d'Isabella Marie Swan, mon épouse, la future princesse du royaume et surtout la future mère de mes enfants… de vos petits-enfants._** Souffla-t-il un petit regard rêveur. **_Puis-je avoir votre bénédiction ? _**

- **_Ma bénédiction ? _**Rigolais-je le prenant au dépourvu en le serrant contre moi. **_Edward, je suis le plus heureux des pères si tu réalises ce coup de théâtre._**

- **_Je…merci ! _**conclu-t-il répondant à mon étreinte. **_Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été le fils que tu désirais mais… je vais me rattraper… Bella me rend meilleur._**

- **_Tout le monde peux s'en apercevoir, Edward… et je suis heureux de savoir que tu as décidé d'ouvrir finalement les yeux la concernant ! _**

- **_Merci, papa. _**

- **_Avec plaisir mon fils._** Terminais-je reculant de son étreinte pour rejoindre mon conseiller sous le choc de ce moment intime et improbable, entre un fils et son père. Entre deux princes. Entre ses deux princes a la tête de Missoula… comme quoi tout est possible.

- **_Alors monsieur Norman... ou en étions-nous ?_**

**___*/*_ **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan. _**

Un mois avait passé. La vie au palais avait repris son cours. Sam était revenu à mon service pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Une grande complicité nous liés au grand dam de certains autres gardes.

- **_Tu es sur que c'est sans risque ?_** Demanda-t-il pour la huitième fois depuis une heure.

- **_Sam... si j'arrive à le faire, alors toi aussi ! _**Le charriais-je gentiment.

Il bougonna quelques mots que je ne relevai pas.

- **_vous faites quoi ?_** Nous demanda Alice, alors que je tirais par la main Sam jusqu'à la piscine.

- **_On va nager ! _**Lui lâcha Sam le visage crispé.

- **_Il veut dire... on va sauter. _**Le contrais-je.

Alice nous regarda la bouche grande ouverte. On la laissa planter en plein milieu de la cours du palais sans rien dire d'autre.

- **_tu crois qu'elle va sortir de son mutisme un jour ?_** Me lâcha joueur Sam pour éviter de penser au moment qui l'attendait.

Je levais les yeux en l'air, un large sourire sur le visage. Étrangement, Sam pâlit encore plus quand on arriva au pied du sautoir de cinq mètre.

- **_c'est le plus petit Sam !_** Rigolais-je.

- **_Non, y a le plongeon du trois._** Dit-il pointant le bout de la piscine.

- **_C'est ridicule comme saut... allez soit courageux. _**

- **_J'ai peut-être un peu peur du vide !_**

- **_Menteur... tu fais du saut à l'élastique, c'est presque pareil._**

- **_D'accord, pour dire vrai, j'ai peur de m'exploser la tronche sur le carrelage. _**

- **_Ça n'arrivera pas ! _**Le rassurais-je sachant pertinemment que c'était également ma plus grande peur à mes premiers sauts.

On monta l'échelle, jusqu'à la plateforme avec énergie. Une fois en position, j'expliquais quelques détails et variantes pour mon garde du corps préférer.

- **_tu veux que je saute en premier ?_** Lui quémandais-je.

- **_Non... moi d'abord. _**

J' haussais les épaules et me poussa contre la barrière pour lui laisser champs libre. Après une prière rapide, Sam me lança un regard complice puis, ferma les yeux, se concentra et sauta... en hurlant a la mort !

Un fou rire me prit, alors que j'entendais un gros splash en dessous de moi. Des applaudissements se firent entendre quand Sam ressortie la tête de l'eau. La famille royale au complet sauf la Reine, était pressente dans la piscine. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux et je me risquais un rapide salut de la main que tout le monde me rendit.

- **_Allez Bella... _**ricana Sam. **_Tu fais-moins la maline maintenant._**

- **_Tu peux parler après le saut ridicule que tu viens de faire._**

- **_Montre-moi alors ! _**

Je pris une grande inspiration et avança pour me poster au bout du tremplin. Mon corps était droit, ma tête haute, mes bras droits le long du corps. Je me tourner pour avoir le dos à l'eau. Mon corps droit sans plier ni aux genoux, ni aux hanches, je me relevais pour avoir les pieds en pointes.

Mon corps était différent depuis l'accident, mais je faisais tout mon possible pour me remettre en forme. Je mangeais tout et à n'importe quel heures, pour le plus grand plaisir de la famille royale, ma famille et surtout du médecin du Palais. Je faisais également du sport pour me permettre de reprendre un rythme régulier. J'avais en contre partie du faire une croix sur les cours de l'université. Heureusement, la Reine fit venir un professeur spécialement des langues vivantes pour m'entretenir.

Je pris une grande respiration, évitant de penser à ses détails, puis réalisa mon saut. Une vrille vers l'arrière, qui me fit arriver vite dans l'eau. La sensation du vide, puis de l'eau me berça et me donna une telle énergie que j'exultais littéralement,

- **_Bella tu étais magnifique._** Clama Alice alors que Sam m'aidait à sortir du basin sous les applaudissements de la famille royale.

- **_Pourtant, je n'étais pas super bien placer... ça manque d'entraînement._**

- **_N'importe quoi ! _**Râla-t-elle retournant voir le reste de sa famille.

Edward vint à moi tout sourire et posa rapidement un baiser sur ma joue, c'était devenue tellement naturellement pour nous et les autres qu'on se formaliser plus vraiment du protocole. Du moins, quand la Reine n'était pas présente.

- **_Tu m'as fait peur... mais je dois reconnaître que c'est agréable de te voir faire !_** Me souffla-t-il me couvant du regard.

- **_Merci. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? _**M'enquis-je, alors que Sam s'impatienter de ressauter.

- **_Non, merci... je préfère la terre ferme. _**

- **_Petit joueur._** Lâchais-je filant déjà vers le plongeoir à la suite de mon garde du corps.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, je m'entraînais sous bonne surveillance et un public exquis mes prochaines variations. J'avais très envie de faire de nouveau de la compétition et j'avais cru comprendre que la Reine serait d'accord, pour me laisser faire si évidement, mes parents et Edward ne s'y opposer pas.

Après m'être doucher et changer, je rejoins avec Seth la salle à manger principale du palais. Je saluais grandement notre chef de cuisine et prit place après avoir salué comme il se devait la famille royale, je pris place près d'Alice et en face d'Edward.

- **_comment était l'entraînement, Isabella ?_** Quémanda la Reine coupant avec soin son poisson.

- **_Très bien, votre Altesse. Je vous remercie. _**

- **_Pensez-vous être prête pour une éventuelle compétition ?_**

Je faillis recracher le bout de pain que je venais de mettre dans ma bouche.

- **_mâche et avale doucement. _**Me réprimanda Edward sur le qui-vive.

J'obéis sans rechigné sous le rire d'Alice et de Jasper.

- **_oui, votre majesté._** Fis-je vivement.

- **_Très bien. Nous allons donc vous inscrire pour la compétition à Seattle. _**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. La Reine l'autorisé après des mois et des mois de supplice à participer enfin à une compétition et de surcroît dans une autre ville.

J'allais la remercier quand une espèce de lumière s'alluma dans mon cerveau. Ma tête allait à toute vitesse de La Reine Elizabeth au Prince Edward. Mes sourcils froncés, je l'analysais grandement. Ce dernier, ne me regardait pas et trifouiller son pauvre poisson.

- **_Edward ? _**Chuchotais-je pratiquement.

- **_Oui ? _**Dit-il arrêtant tout geste.

- **_Tu seras avec moi ce week-end ? _**

La réponse tarda à arriver. Je l'avais senti. Tout ceci n'était qu'une espèce de « récompense »,

- **_Je dois faire acte de présence pour l'ouverture du nouveau centre hospitalier de Missoula._** Dit-il tristement. **_Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner, Bella._**

- **_Pour l'hôpital ? _**Demandais-je surprise.

Il acquiesça et me regarda anxieux.

- **_Quelle branche ? _**

Ses yeux papillonnèrent ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de ma part.

- **_pneumologie !_**

- **_oh... j'aurais beaucoup aimé t'accompagner,_** lui dis-je haussant les épaules.

Je pris mon verre d'eau et le but par petite gorgée avant de le reposer sur la table. Celle-ci semblait bien silencieuse, toutefois j'y fais abstraction.

- **_Pense tu que je pourrais rendre visite en début de semaine ? _**Soufflais-je timidement.

- **_Oui... je serais heureux de t'y accompagner, Bella !_** Dit-il les yeux pétillants.

Je repris mon repas avec un peu plus de gaieté, mais avec un petit regret de ne pas avoir Edward comme spectateur pour ma première compétition.

*******/***

**_Point de vue Prince Carlisle. _**

Je n'en revenais pas. Cette petite était incroyable. La Reine avait pensé à lui obtenir le droit de concourir dans une compétition pour essayer d'aider Edward et Bella a ce séparer un peu pour ne pas faire trop étaler leur couple dans les médias avant le mois prochain et voilà qu'elle retourner la situation.

Ma mère la regardait avec de la fierté et du respect ce qui n'échappa à personne sauf Isabella Swan. Elle regrettait même sa compétition préférant éventuellement accompagner Edward à la cérémonie officiel.

Personne ne s'attendait à ça. Pas même mon fils. Bella était fait pour lui. J'avais juste hâte qu'Edward et elle se marie. Isabella est la femme parfaite pour mon fils... plus de toute possible.

Je faillis rire à ma propre réflexion et surtout en voyant Edward et Bella se chamailler gentiment pour une certaine dernière part de tarte citron meringué.

- **_Je crois que j'en ai bien envie moi aussi !_** Fis-je arrêtant les deux phénomènes dans leurs critères pour savoir qui mériter de l'avoir...

* * *

_**Un des plus long chapitre... alors ?**_

_** Heureux et Heureuses ? **_

_**:-P**_

_**Gros bisous à très bientot ...; **_

_**ps : Des OS a venir et la suite des autres histoires en cours... promis ! **_


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour mes chers amies lectrices !**

**Un chapitre comme promis à mon retour de vacance... **

**j'espère que cela va vous aider à reprendre le chemin de l'école ou du travail lundi pour ce qui reprenne à cette date ... (j'en fais partie lol)**

**_Tout d'abord un message particulier... _**

**Que le chemin de l'année 2013 soit parsemé d'éclats de joie, de pétales de plaisir, qu'il soit éclairé par la lueur de l'amour et l'étincelle de l'amitié. Inaugurez avec le cocktail de joie, dégustez le velouté d'amitié et son gratiné de santé, régalez-vous avec le filet d'amour et sa sauce folie, puis finissez en douceur avec la bûche d'harmonie… Enfin, savourez chaque seconde de cette nouvelle année !**

**Une excellente anée 2013 à vous tous... je vous fait de gros bisous et vous laisse déguster également le premier chapitre que je mets en ligne pour cette nouvelle année... **

**GROSSSSS BISOUSSSSSSS et merci encore mille fois pour vos messages... **

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : **

**Un titre officiel.**

*/*

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

Sam portait mon sac de sport et me suit à travers les coulisses de la piscine. On s'arrête au bout d'une longue file d'attente. Je reconnais sans trop de mal différentes athlètes dont trois de ma discipline avec leurs entraîneurs. Je leurs fait un rapide sourire qu'elles ignorent totalement. Sam me lança un petit clin d'œil et se faufila vers le début de la file. Je le suivit, ignorant le regard outré de certaines concurrentes.

- **_Monsieur, vous devez patienter comme tout le monde _**! le réprimanda un type de la sécurité nous stoppant net dans notre course.

- **_Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire attendre Mademoiselle Swan. _**

Tout le monde ou presque écoutait la conversation. Entre les deux colosses, cela risquait de vite dégénérer. De surcroît, tout le monde savait qu'une fouille des sacs était obligatoire avant d'entrer dans les locaux de la piscine.

- **_Et pourquoi donc ? _**s'irrita aussitôt l'homme qui n'avait pas envie de cocher mon nom de la liste pour signaler ma présence et surtout m'autoriser à entrer dans les vestiaires.

Sam souffla fortement son irritation, tira son badge et le mit sous le nez de l'homme dont la taille faisait deux têtes de moins que mon garde du corps vedette. L'homme sembla comprendre le pourquoi de l'irritation de Sam. Et son visage se ferma en un quart de seconde. Sam 1, personnel de la sécurité 0.

- **_Votre nom ?_** murmura-t-il, le nez plongé dans sa liste.

- I**_sabella Marie Swan,_** **_concours de plongeon,_** fis-je aussitôt.

- **_Vous pouvez passer, mademoiselle Swan, _**trancha l'homme, faisant signe à un autre membre de son équipe de nous laisser le champ libre.

Sam mit sa main dans mon dos et me guida vers lesdits vestiaires, le sourire aux lèvres.

- **_J'aurais pu attendre !_** lui fis-je remarquer.

- **_Non. Il est dangereux de rester immobile... la sécurité avant tout... puis, c'est pas génial de passer avant tes concurrentes ? _**

Je ris de bon cœur imaginant sans mal la tête de certaines filles devant mon passage express et sans fouille, des barrières de sécurités. Sam me donna mon sac et me fit un grand sourire crispé quand on arriva devant les vestiaires réservés aux filles.

- **_Quinze minutes, Bella... si tu ne viens pas régulièrement me voir... je défonce la porte ! Compris ?_**

- **_Compris,_** soufflai-je le rouge aux joues, alors que tout le monde nous regardait avec de gros yeux.

Je pris place entre deux athlètes dans un coin reculé de la pièce et me dépêchai de sortir mon maillot de bain et mes accessoires de préparations.

- **_Salut, Kelly,_** entendis-je celle à ma gauche souffler à une nouvelle venue.

- **_Salut, Diane. Ton dos ça va mieux ? _**

- **_Ça va aujourd'hui, mais je vais y aller doucement jusqu'aux sélections de New-York. _**

Laissant les deux filles et leur début de conversation, j'allai jusqu'à la porte et passai mon visage dehors.

- **_Je suis vivante Sam ! _**souris-je le voyant tendu comme un arc. **_Pas d'extraterrestre ou de porte menant dans une autre galaxie. _**

- **_Ne fais pas l'insolente et dépêche-toi. _**

Je lui tirai la langue sous son regard surpris et rejoignis ma place. Les quelques filles présentes me regardèrent comme si un troisième œil m'avait poussait au milieu du front.

- **_Il te reste combien de compétition ?_** entendis-je ladite Kelly demander.

- **_Deux... vivement la fin, mon corps ne tiendra pas le coup la saison prochaine sinon. _**

- **_Je sais..._** ricana Diane. **_J'ai hâte d'être aux qualifications des Jeux Olympiques. Je croule déjà sous les propositions, pas toi ? _**

- P**_areil. Boston souhaite m'avoir dans leur équipe mais j'ai une préférence pour New-York et une très grande pour Missoula. _**

Mon cœur rata un battement au nom de mon pays. De mon lieu d'attache.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être qu'on sera dans la même équipe.

Kelly ne répondit pas, alors que mon maillot de bain était en position. Trois grands coups nous firent toutes sursauter. Aussitôt, je courus jusqu'à la porte et tombai nez à nez avec Sam qui venait d'ouvrir sans attendre.

- **_Arrête ! _**m'écriai-je.

- **_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur de rester derrière cette porte en ne sachant pas ce qui se passe de l'autre côté ! _**grogna-t-il alors que deux gars de la sécurité du complexe sportif arrivaient vers nous.

- **_J'ai presque fini... tu peux attendre encore un peu sans te faire éjecter de la piscine ? _**

- **_Cinq minutes, Bella... après ça, je défonce cette porte, filles ou pas ! _**

- **_Fais ça et je vais me plaindre à Edward,_** lançai-je plus pour le détendre la situation qu'autre chose.

- **_Ce n'est pas mon employeur_**, fit-il, tout à coup joueur.

Je refermai la porte presque à son nez et je ris malgré la situation. Toutes les filles me regardaient, stupéfaites mais je préférais les ignorer.

Je me dépêchai donc de coiffer mes cheveux en chignon et de récupérer mes affaires pour rejoindre Sam. Il me guida avec un grand naturel jusqu'à la salle d'échauffement. Un basin annexe où seuls les entraîneurs et les athlètes avaient accès. Seth nous y attendaient déjà.

- **_Alors prête ?_** demanda-t-il, me serrant naturellement contre lui.

- **_Évidement ! _**rigolai-je.

Je le vis lever les yeux en l'air, puis quand il me relâcha, il serra la main de Sam.

- **_Vous deux pour moi toute seule ?_** réalisai-je avec joie. **_Je suis trop flattée._**

- **_Saute dans l'eau ou c'est moi qui t'y jette,_** rétorqua moqueur mon cousin.

Je finis tout de même par sauter à l'eau sous le rire de Sam. Sans perdre de temps, je fis quelques longueurs, soutenue et corrigée par les garçons. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'eau, qu'une de mes concurrentes vint se présenter à moi.

- **_Bonjour, je suis Flora._**

Elle avait la main tendue vers moi et après un rapide coup d'œil vers les garçons, je la serrai.

- **_Bella !_**

- **_Tu pratiques le cinq mètres aussi ? _**

- **_Oui... ainsi que le dix mètres. _**

- **_Oh... nous seront concurrentes dans les deux épreuves alors,_** sourit-elle faussement.

Tout me criait de fuir cette personne, pourtant je n'en fis rien. D'autres filles vinrent se mêler à la conversation et très vite elles m'oublièrent pour parler de leurs entraînements respectifs.

- **_Tu as deux entraîneurs ?_** demanda une fille dont j'ignorais le prénom.

Elle regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance Sam et Seth.

- **_Non. Euh... enfin... oui..._**

Elle grimaça et reprit la suite des conversations. Je préférai les laisser et allai vers Seth et Sam quand Maxime se mit entre nous.

- **_Je n'aurais jamais pu y croire de mon vivant,_** dit-il en français.

Sans attendre, je l'enlaçai et il fit de même.

- **_Enfin, un visage connu !_** soupirai-je de bien être, le relâchant sous le regard réprobateur de Seth.

- **_M'en parle pas. Mais moi, je n'ai pas autant d'attention,_** fit-il par dire pointant du menton mes deux gardes.

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix,_** rouspétai-je.

- **_Tu as fini l'échauffement ou tu continues avec moi ?_**

- **_Je vais me reposer un peu et faire quelques étirements... tu me rejoins dans l'autre salle ? _**

- **_Avec plaisir, futur madame Cullen. _**

Je ne répondis rien préférant ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur moi. Personne ou presque ne devait savoir que j'étais présente. Et peu de personne devait savoir que j'allais épouser un prince.

Sam et Seth me suivirent naturellement jusqu'à l'autre salle ou des tapis étaient mis à disposition. Je fis quelques étirements de gym et de souplesse sous les grimaces et les petits murmures de Seth et Sam.

- **_Vous pouvez arrêter ? _**m'enquis-je au bout de quelques temps, les faisant sursauter.

- **_Désolé,_** fit mon cousin paumes en l'air. **_Mais, c'est inhumain ce que tu fais. _**

- **_Tout le monde peut le faire._**

- **_Non... et je suis bien content d'avoir échappé à ça durant les mois précédents !_** lâcha Sam chassant cette mauvaise idée de la tête.

- **_Ça pourrait au contraire être drôle,_** rétorquai-je, ignorant le groupe de fille qui nous écoutaient attentivement à un pas de nous.

- **_Je refuse de faire de la gymnastique, Bella. _**

- **_Je pourrais t'y obliger ! _**

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, me faisant éclater de rire.

- E**_n rentrant, je demanderai une nouvelle affectation, _**dit-il le visage livide.

Seth dut comprendre puisqu'il s'indigna.

- **_Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de m'occuper de la sécurité de Bella, Sam. Et tu es le plus doué._**

- **_M'en fiche !_** clama-t-il fièrement croisant les bras sur son torse.

Les deux continuèrent à se taquiner et se disputer quand Maxime me rejoignit.

- **_Euh... tu peux reculer un peu ?_** souffla tendu Seth sous mon regard étonné.

Il ne se fit pas prier levant les bras, signe d'aucune résistance.

- **_Désolé !_** murmurai-je.

- **_Y a pas de mal, _**je comprends.

Deux filles, à nos côtés rigolèrent à mes dépends, ce qui arrêta net Seth, Sam et Maxime dans leurs gestes.

- **_Pas de scandale_**, leurs signalai-je tendue au plus au point. **_Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire plus remarquer._**

Si elles voulaient se moquer de moi et de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais tant mieux pour elles. Moi, je devais juste me concentrer sur mes enchaînements et ma compétition. Rien d'autre !

La première épreuve allait avoir lieu. Le sautoir de cinq mètres était ouvert et les premières concurrentes venaient de réaliser leur premier saut de qualification.

- **_Prête ? _**demanda Seth tendrement à mon oreille.

- **_Oui... toujours pas de nouvelle d'Edward ?_**

- **_Non, princesse... pense juste à ton saut et évite de t'écraser sur le carrelage... _**

Je lui donnai un coup dans le ventre sous le regard choqué des six participantes autour de moi.

- **_Quoi ? Ton futur mari, risque de me castrer s'il t'arrive malheureux. _**

- **_Il ne va rien m'arriver ! _**grognai-je tandis que Sam éloignait Seth de moi.

J'essayai de me contrôler et surtout de tout faire pour remporter une bonne place durant ces qualifications. J'avais envie de finir dans les cinq premières. Sûr, j'avais eu un entraînement chaotique depuis ma venue au palais, mon accident et mes études mais mon corps savait ce qu'il devait réaliser.

- **_Ta première compétition ? _**murmura une jeune fille avec des mèches roses sur la tête.

Je hochai la tête sachant pertinemment que mon tour allait arriver dans peu de temps.

- **_C'est stressant au début, mais tu peux y arriver ! _**continua-t-elle un sourire avenant sur le visage.

- **_Merci,_** soufflai-je, alors qu'on me faisait signe de grimper à l'échelle.

Une fois en haut, je pris de grandes inspirations pour me contrôler.

- **_Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, de Missoula,_** souffla une voix féminine dans les hauts parleurs donnant enfin l'information officielle de ma présence à tout le monde.

D'ailleurs, murmures, chuchotis et autres exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. Sam et Seth applaudirent et sifflèrent me faisant plus sourire qu'autre chose. Pour ce premier saut, je devais surtout être placée et entrer dans l'eau proprement.

Je me mis au bout du béton, sur mes pointes. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai dans un saut que je réalisais depuis des années. Un saut périlleux arrière avec une demi-vrille en position libre.

L'eau frémit à peine à la surface signe que mon entrée était presque parfaite. Des applaudissements m'accueillirent alors que Sam m'aidait à sortir de l'eau grâce à sa poigne et sa force. Aussitôt, Seth posa une serviette sur mon dos et me frictionna avec.

- **_Alors ?_**

- **_Réalisation sublime,_** souffla-t-il joyeusement.

En effet, le tableau des scores me positionnait grâce à ma performance à la place numéro sept. Pas ce que j'avais espéré, mais toujours mieux vu les circonstances.

Nous étions dans la cafétéria extérieure, aménagée pour l'occasion. Nous venions juste de prendre place à une table de « pique-nique », quand on posa différent plats sur celle-ci. Je faillis crier de joie lorsque aperçue Angela et Katie.

- **_Heureuse de voir des visages amicaux ? _**s'amusa à mon grand éblouissement Angela.

- **_Oui... _**soupirai-je me levant pour la serrer contre moi.

Elle se laissa faire gentiment pour mon plus grand plaisir. Évidement, je fis de même avec Katie. Les filles mangèrent avec mon « ordre » avec nous et j'avoue m'être régalée avec la bonne salade royale et surtout les fruits de notre belle « Missoula ».

Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce qui visiblement contrariait beaucoup de jeunes filles. De même que les garçons qui avaient aussi attirés les femmes célibataires, à leur grand désespoir.

Après le repas, on décida de bouger un peu et surtout de marcher. J'avais de surcroît hâte de visiter Seattle. Ce qu'on fit durant presque une heure. Par la suite, quelques photographes de magasines bien renseignés nous suivirent un peu partout dans les rues, ce qui nous irrita tous à divers degrés. Pourtant toujours avec le sourire, je fis signe audit journaliste avant de prendre le métro sous bonne escorte.

À notre retour au complexe sportif, nous vîmes une foule immense devant l'entrée. Cela ne me surpris qu'à moitié quand je vis les deux voitures de sport garées sur le parking.

- **_Rosalie et Emmett sont indétrônables,_** soupirai-je sous le rire un peu tendu de Sam et Seth qui me glissèrent entre eux pour rentrer dans la piscine.

Une fois dedans, le calme reprit un peu son dû. Impatiente de retrouver mes amis, je me faufilai jusqu'au bassin et repéra non sans mal, le groupe. Les garçons m'avaient rejointe. Emmett, Jacob, Jared, Jasper, Le prince Carlisle, Charlie et … Le Prince Edward !

Tout autour d'eux, nous pouvions également apercevoir des gardes donnant alors un périmètre de sécurité autour des deux Princes principalement. Je n'en revenais pas. À grand pas, j'allai jusqu'à eux et fis une grande révérence, accompagnée de mes gardes et mes deux amies.

- **_Isabella!_** souffla presque euphorique Carlisle tendant les bras vers moi. **_Nous sommes heureux de te voir enfin... ces messieurs s'impatientaient de te retrouver._**

- **_Merci, Prince Carlisle. Je suis également heureuse de vous trouver ici. _**

- **_Enfin, nous n'allions pas ignorer ta première compétition. _**

- **_Et l'ouverture du service pneumologie ?_** me renseignai-je vivement.

- **_Déjà réalisée,_** rétorqua-t-il, m'administrant un petit clin d'œil.

Par la suite, je me jetai dans les bras de mon père, puis Emmett et Jacob suivirent. Jared me fit un sourire en coin. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il clochait la fois ou je l'avais croiser avec cette blonde. Je décidai de rejoindre Edward pour terminer.

Ce dernier, qui regardait un peu partout autour de lui, semblait mal à l'aise. Je pris place à sa gauche, ignorant notre grand public. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins les yeux rivés sur nous dans la piscine. Je détestais ça.

- **_Tu as fini septième des qualifications. C'est assez pour la suite ?_** murmura-t-il regardant la danse synchroniser de deux jeunes femmes.

- **_Je pense ! _**

Il tourna enfin son visage vers moi et je me ratatinai instinctivement. Il se pencha vers moi lentement laissant toujours de l'espace entre nous tout de même.

- **_Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser..._** murmura-t-il.

Cela me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Des milliers de papillons volèrent dans mon bas-ventre, manquant de me faire gémir.

- **_Tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de chose, _**le réprimandai-je.

- **_Je sais... je suis désolé, mais ce n'est que la vérité. Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas t'embrasser et surtout ne pas choquer les personnes présentes ici ! _**

- **_Mon père est là. _**

- **_Ton père ne me pose pas de problème de conscience, mon ange. Je voulais parler des moins de dix-huit ans. _**

Le rouge a dû vite me monter au visage puisque Emmett et Jacob se moquèrent spontanément de ma personne. Évidement, Edward ne pu faire autrement que rire pareillement. Les ignorants, je me relevai et m'apprêtai à suivre Seth et Sam quand la poigne d'Edward sur mon poignet m'en dissuada.

- **_Bella ? _**

- **_Edward ?_** rétorquai-je joueuse.

- **_Si tu décroches une place sur le podium... je le ferai,_** souffla-t-il me vrillant de son regard amoureux et surtout révélant une tension assez « sexuelle ».

- **_Tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de chose, non plus, _**clamai-je presque scandalisée.

- **_Je suis Prince... je peux tout dire... encore plus quand il s'agit de ma futur femme,_** assura-t-il, relâchant mon bras. **_Sam s'impatiente, tu devrais le rejoindre. _**

Bouche bée et étonnée, je ne pus rien faire d'autre qu'exécuter sa dernière réplique. Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là. Mais, une chose était certaine... j'allais devoir gagner ma place sur le podium !

Une fois changée et l'échauffement terminé, je rejoignis le grand bassin pour les qualifications du saut de dix mètres. Nous étions neuf filles surentraînées. Je devais passer en sixième position, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Les filles autour de moi m'évitaient et je restai donc en retrait, seule.

Mon regard évitait soigneusement les gradins, préférant fermer les yeux et me concentrer. Sauf, que j'entendis nettement les conversations de mes concurrentes.

- **_Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'inscrire à cette compétition ?_**

- **_Elle n'a pas le niveau. _**

- **_Elle est d'une maigreur à faire peur. _**

- **_Elle sort avec le Prince Edward ?_**

- **_C'est sa futur femme ? _**

- **_Peut-être est-elle anorexique ?_**

- **_Non... _**claqua une voix furieuse me faisant sursauter comme les autres filles. **_Isabella Swan est très douée dans ce sport. Personne n'a payé pour elle, seule ses bons résultat lui ont permis d'être présente ici... et pour votre information, elle a eu de graves problèmes de santé le mois dernier... d'où son problème de poids. Maintenant faites-moi plaisir et fermer là,_** termina furieuse la fille aux cheveux rose bonbon qui sautait normalement du trois mètres.

Elle avait dû comme moi entendre les ragots, mais contrairement à moi, avait réagit. En temps normal, je l'aurais fait. Aujourd'hui, je préférais leurs montrer ce dont une Swan était capable.

Les épaules hautes, le corps droit, la tête relevée, je m'approchai de l'échelle et montai avec facilité jusqu'au sautoir de dix mètres. C'était haut, mais j'adorais ça.

- **_Isabella Marie Swan, de Missoula, _**entendis-je dans les haut-parleurs dire clairement une voix féminine, alors que j'inspirais et expirais à plusieurs reprises.

Je m'approchai du bord, ferma les yeux, me concentrant une dernière fois. Je me mis en position. Je pliai mon corps qu'au niveau des hanches. Gardant les jambes bien droites et les orteils pointés. J'attrapai l'arrière de mes genoux, prête à tomber. Je poussai sur mes jambes et actionnai une combinaison réalisée avec Sam durant la semaine. Demi-salto avec quatre vrilles !

*/*

**_Point de vue Prince Edward_**

Le saut me laissa sans voix. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu réaliser un saut aussi... spectaculaire et aussi parfait. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle réussisse ainsi mais à ce point, j'en restais pantois.

- **_Bella voulait tellement le bisou du Prince qu'elle a donné tout ce qu'elle avait_**, entendis-je Emmett lâcher sans cérémonie.

Mon père et le reste de nos amis rirent de bon cœur, alors que Charlie bougonnait dans sa barbe.

- **_Messieurs, j'ai un devoir à accomplir_**, fis-je aussitôt, me levant deux gardes à ma suite.

Les gens s'écartèrent devant moi, ce qui m'arrangea plus ou moins. Bella allait sortir du bassin quand je lui présentai ma main. Interloquée, elle releva la tête et me fit le plus beau des sourires au monde.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes spectaculaire ! _**lui glissai-je une fois qu'elle eut accepté ma main et qu'elle fut sur la terre ferme.

Elle relâcha ma main, fit la révérence, que je lui rendis.

- **_Merci, mon doux Prince,_** murmura-t-elle pratiquement, regardant du coin de l'œil les autres participantes, prêtes visiblement à lui faire regretter sa venue au monde.

Leurs grimaces étaient complètement ridicules et offensantes, réalisai-je. Pensaient-elles que Bella ne soit capable d'une telle performance ?

- **_Bella..._** soufflai-je l'attirant à moi.

- **_Arrête, je suis toute mouillée, _**s'écria-t-elle essayant de sortir de mon étreinte.

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et posai sans préambule mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle arrêta tout mouvement, se concentrant uniquement sur le mouvement de nos bouches. Cela fut doux, simple et rapide. Ce dont nous pouvions nous contenter en ce moment.

- **_Tu es complètement fou ! _**fit-elle un large sourire sur les lèvres alors que je la relâchais.

- **_Fou de toi, Bella. Juste, fou amoureux de toi ! _**

Sans en attendre un en retour, je posai un baiser sur le bout de son nez et retournai avec nos amis et nos pères complètement surexcités. Voilà. J'avais pratiquement officialisé notre relation. Vu les nombreux flashs autour de nous, cela allait sûrement être aux informations du soir, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Toute la journée, on attendit que Bella passe. Elle avait finalement fini première lors des qualifications du dix mètres. Lors des finales, elle termina seconde, ce qui la ravit plus que de raison. Elle monta sur le podium et récupéra sa récompense, heureuse. Elle était belle, ma Bella, réalisai-je. Elle enlaça également une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, ce qui nous étonna tous un peu, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

Pour la finale du cinq mètres, Bella fut moins performante et termina quatrième. Elle le prit plutôt bien et remercia les officiels un à un avant de nous rejoindre.

- **_Prête à renter au Palais ? _**demandai-je alors qu'on se dirigeait bras dessous bras dessus jusqu'au parking où nos véhicules patientaient.

- **_Prête à te suivre, Edward,_** dit-elle, serrant son bras autour de ma taille.

- **_Edward, je vais rentrer avec Emmett et Charlie... prends le véhicule, on se retrouve au palais._** déclara alors mon père survolté devant le bolide d'Emmett.

Une Jaguar XKR-S noir profond. J'avoue qu'elle me titillait les nerfs également, mais j'avais déjà eu la chance d'être passager à l'aller.

- **_D'accord ! _**rigolai-je, poussant déjà Bella dans le 4x4 qui appartenait à mon père.

Sam prit le volant et Seth s'installa côté passager fièrement. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur l'autoroute, que je m'autorisai à embrasser avec ferveur et empressement ma future femme.

- **_Edward..._** rit-elle me repoussant gentiment au bout de longues minutes.

- **_C'était trop pour mon petit cœur, Bella,_** lui fis-je remarquer.

- **_Tu es un grand garçon... tu dois tenir place ! _**

- **_Non, _**grognai-je. **_J'ai envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'oxygène,_** lui révélai-je, l'embrassant encore et encore.

En fait, cela dura tout le trajet. Seth et Sam avaient monté le volume de la radio pour ne pas entendre nos bruits et nos « petites » conversations.

C'est seulement quand Sam se stationna devant les marches du palais principal, que je repris mes esprits.

- **_Bon... il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant._**

Elle ancra son regard dans le mien, intriguée.

- **_Quoi donc ?_**

- **_Demander l'officialisation de notre relation à la Reine !_**

*/*

**_Point de vue Reine Elizabeth_**

Deux grands coup à la porte me firent relever les yeux de mon planning des différents visites diplomatiques à mettre en place durant les six prochains moins.

- **_Entrez ! _**

La porte s'ouvrit timidement sur Edward et… Isabella. J'arquai un sourcil vers eux. La jeune Swan baissa le regard et s'inclina avec souplesse face à moi, sous le regard tendre de mon petit-fils.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan... comment était votre compétition ?_**

- **_Parfaitement bien, votre majesté,_** sourit-elle grandement. **_Je vous remercie encore mille fois de m'avoir permis d'y participer. _**

- **_Un vrai plaisir. Cela se voit également sur votre visage._**

Edward avança d'un pas, nous signifiant clairement que cette visite n'était pas pour discuter « compétition » et « plongeon ».

- **_Vous êtes venus me signaler que ma voiture est prête ? _**demandai-je simplement, avec une arrière-pensée espiègle.

Edward arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- **_Non ? Alors pour me donner le nom du futur directeur de l'école primaire de Missoula ? J'ai dû mal à trouver un remplaçant. _**

- **_Tu peux arrêter une seconde ? _**me contra, avec un petit sourire en coin, Edward.

- **_Je ne sais pas… je me sens plutôt en forme…_** soupirai-je avant de sourire malicieusement à la jolie et tendre Isabella. **_Cela ne vous ennuie pas ma chère ? _**

- **_Non, pas le moins du monde votre majesté,_** répliqua-t-elle accompagnant le tout d'une révérence.

J'allais lui dire d'arrêter de faire de suivre le protocole, quand Edward le fit pour moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de suivre le protocole Bella.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle véritablement.

- Tu es dans le salon bleu.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son petit nez, avant de détendre complètement les épaules et de lui tirer la langue malicieuse.

- **_Que me vaut donc cette petite visite… agréable mais toute fois surprenante ? Je pensais que vous deux dans la même pièce, cela revenait à une reproduction de la guerre de sécession. _**

- **_C'était avant, ça, grand-mère ! _**

Je vis Edward lever les yeux en l'air et par la suite tendre sa main à Isabella. Cette dernière me jeta un regard par-dessous ses cils, puis attrapa non sans crainte la main que mon petit fils lui avait tendue. Il soupira presque de soulagement puis reporta son regard sur moi.

- **_Nous avons des choses importantes à t'annoncer. _**

- **_Des choses qui vous concernent si je comprends bien_**, souris-je malgré moi.

Ceci était un beau tableau. Un très beau tableau. Edward tenant la main de la jeune Swan ? Ce que j'avais toujours espérer.

- **_En effet, grand-mère… Bella et moi avons depuis quelques temps… évolué … _**

- **_Évolué ? _**repris-je voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

J'avais pourtant une envie incontrôlable de le faire mariner un peu. Pas que de voir Isabella mal à l'aise ou timide me réjouisse, mais Edward…

- **_On… on s'apprécie !_**

Isabella tiqua à ce mot, comme moi d'ailler.

- **_Apprécie ? _**

- **_Non… oui…_** reprit-il sachant que le mot était mal utilisé. O**_n… j'éprouve des sentiments envers Bella… _**

- **_Des sentiments ?_** continuai-je passant des joues rouges d'Isabella au visage peu confiant et stressé d'Edward.

- **_Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? _**l'entendis-je dire doucement, allant s'installer sur le divan non loin d'eux, tirant la jeune Swan surprise derrière lui.

- **_Peut-être !_** rigolai-je. **_Dois-je dire que cela me fait du bien de te voir… perdu et instable dans tes chaussures ? _**

- **_Grand-mère !_** s'offusqua-t-il littéralement, faisant sourire Isabella.

Je lui adressai un petit clin d'œil qui la fit rire.

- **_Bella !_** réprimanda Edward posant une main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. **_Tu es censé m'aider là !_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et je vis mon petit fils peiner à regarder ailleurs.

- **_Très bien. Dites-moi ce que vous avez décidé ! _**

- **_Nous… nous nous aimons !_** lâcha-t-il couvant la jeune Swan du regard.

- **_Isabella ?_** m'enquis-je par la suite.

Elle releva les épaules et la tête aussitôt.

- **_Oui, votre majesté… j'ai des sentiments pour votre petit fils et j'aime à croire que cela est réciproque. _**

- **_Tu le sais très bien,_** déclara ce dernier posant comme si de rien été et surtout naturellement un baiser sur son front.

Intéressant.

- **_Depuis combien de temps me cachez-vous votre liaison ?_** questionnai-je croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je vis Edward grimacer tout en relâchant Isabelle et celle-ci se tendre et baisser la tête. Un mot me vint en tête : Coupables !

- **_Donc depuis longtemps… peut-être même très longtemps !_** fis-je plus pour moi-même. **_Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? _**

Edward plongea la main dans sa chevelure rouquine ou cuivre, comme il l'aime l'appeler et tira dessus. Signe évident qu'il ne savait, d'une part, pas comment annoncer la suite et, d'autre part, qu'il était surtout stressé.

- **_Isabella ? _**soufflai-je doucement.

Cette dernière sursauta quelque peu à ma grande surprise et releva la tête anxieuse.

- **_Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? _**m'étranglai-je.

- **_Non_**, firent les deux individus.

- **_Alors parlez… vous allez me donner un souffle au cœur. _**

Edward leva les yeux en l'air et finit par lâcher l'information ou du moins la demande.

- **_Nous souhaiterions officialiser notre… liaison ! _**

- **_Liaison ?_** repris-je stupéfaite encore une fois du mot employé.

- **_Oui_**, soupira-t-il regardant loin derrière moi.

- **_Et cette « liaison » risque de prendre fin à quel moment ?_** m'aventurai-je. **_Ceci n'est pas à prendre à la légère Edward… Isabella n'est pas une poupée de chiffon que l'on…_**

- **_Je l'aime ! _**me coupa-t-il se relevant vivement.

D'accord, là pour une surprise, s'en était une.

- **_Pourrais-tu répéter ?_** m'aventurai-je me tenant la poitrine de la main.

- **_J'aime Bella, grand-mère,_** dit-il avec plus de joie et de sérénité. **_Je l'aime réellement… pas juste une passade, ou un moyen subtile de vous faire plaisir. _**

- **_Et … _**

Mon dieu, j'en perdais mes mots.

- **_Et vous Isabella ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ? _**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis finit par relever la tête pour me faire face.

- J**_e souhaite que notre relation soit connue de tous,_** dit-elle simplement. **_Je ne peux pas être séparée d'Edward… je ne peux pas… imaginer vivre sans lui,_** trancha-t-elle pratiquement en reniflant.

Edward me surprit une fois de plus en s'approchant d'elle. Elle passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille. Cette scène m'étonna plus qu'autre chose. La jeune Isabella qui a d'elle-même des attentions envers Edward ? Isabella qui câline Edward ? Isabella qui a besoin d'Edward ?

Tout ceci m'étonnait pour plusieurs raisons, la principale : Où étais-je pour ne pas m'être rendue compte de ce rapprochement ?

- **_Vous êtes très forts ! _**

- **_Pardon ? _**s'étonna Edward arrêtant enfin de couver Isabella du regard.

- **_J'ai failli tomber dans le panneau, mais j'y vu clair dans votre jeu ! _**rigolai-je.

Ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils avant de se regarder, pour enfin revenir vers moi.

- **_Votre majesté… nous ne jouons pas de jeu… nous avons réellement des sentiments forts l'un envers l'autre._**

- **_Il y a encore quelques mois Edward voulait épouser la Duchesse O'connor et Isabella te détestait…_**

- **_Les choses ont changé ! _**soupira-t-il.

- **_Quand ? _**m'énervai-je presque. **_N'est-ce pas une façon de jouer avec moi pour que je vous rendre vos libertés ?_**

- **_Nous sommes déjà libres, Votre Altesse ! _**claqua durement Edward me faisant sursauter. **_J'aime Bella, et j'aime à penser que c'est également son cas. Nous avons au fil des mois appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer… je… nous souhaitons juste officialiser notre relation pour pouvoir nous marier comme convenu ! _**

Je n'en revenais pas.

- **_Vous mariez ? _**

Voilà, qu'il voulait l'épouser. Est-ce vraiment un jeu ? Ou la réalité ?

- **_Prouvez-le ! Prouvez-moi que tout ceci est réel ! _**

Edward grogna puis quitta les bras de la jeune Swan avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volé.

- **_Sam, tu pourrais demander en urgence au Prince Carlisle de venir ? _**

- **_Oui._**

- **_Seth, tu peux faire de même avec la Princesse Esmée ? _**

- **_Évidement ! _**

Il laissa la porte ouverte.

- **_Assieds-toi Bella, j'ai l'impression que le plus dur est à venir. _**

- **_En même temps, je peux la comprendre. _**

- **_Pardon ?_** s'étrangla-t-il se tournant vers elle visiblement pris au dépourvu.

- **_Attends…_** fit-elle levant les paumes en l'air pour l'apaiser.**_ Pense juste que cela peut sembler… étrange pour des personnes…_**

Elle s'arrêta pour chercher les bons mots et me lança un petit regard d'excuse avant de reprendre.

- **_Pour des personnes hors de notre cercle… de nous savoir aussi proche après les mois… assez compliqués que nous avons eu. _**

- **_Donc, nous ne pouvons pas changer d'avis ou évoluer ? _**conclut-il.

- **_Je n'ai jamais dit ça !_** clama-t-elle vigoureusement.

- **_Tu le laisses penser. _**

- **_Non,_** grogna-t-elle maintenant.

Tiens les choses reprennent leur place, finalement, réalisai-je devant leur petit numéro.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** quémanda Carlisle arrivant avec Esmée à son bras.

Pas le temps, de leur répondre, Isabella et Edward étaient dans une de leurs « discussions » mouvementées.

- **_Pourquoi dois-tu réagir ainsi ? Les gens ont quand même le droit de penser que nous sommes étranges, différents ou pas assorties._**

- **_Pas assortis ? où vas-tu chercher ce genre de bêtise encore ?_**

Je vis Sam près de la porte de mon salon grimacer, et Seth se taper l'arrière de la tête contre le mur.

- **_Des bêtises ? Mon père pense que ces « bêtises » sont réelles Edward ! Ta grand-mère pense visiblement la même chose. _**

- **_Ne mêle pas grand-mère à cette histoire… Tu sais très bien que ton père ne m'aime pas ! _**

- **_Il n'aura pas le choix, lui, par contre. Il sait que tu es important pour moi… pour ma survie,_** dit-elle plus calmement.

Sa survie ? À ce point ? Je tournai la tête vers Esmée qui avait la tête bien basse, or cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Carlisle avait un bras autour de ses épaules et lui caressait réconfortant. Visiblement, ils étaient au courant et ne souhaiter pas que je le sois.

- **_Oui… tu as raison… cependant, ton père ne me veut pas près de toi_**, soupira-t-il passant une main sur son visage.

Bella attrapa cette main qui allait s'échouer dans ses cheveux et la porta sur sa joue telle une caresse.

- **_Il s'y fera Edward. _**

- **_Et s'il refuse ? Je ne peux pas te quitter… mais, je ne peux décidément pas me mettre entre vous ! _**

Elle hoqueta stupéfaite et Edward la prit dans ses bras aussitôt. Cela me fit étrange de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, c'était ce que je désirais plus pour mon petit fils. Isabella Swan était le choix parfait pour lui. Peut-être que le choc d'autant de révélations me faisait cet effet là. Faut dire que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Un éventuel rapprochement depuis sa sortie d'hôpital ? Oui… une demande d'officialisation et un mariage ? Non… c'était une grande surprise !

- **_Je t'aime Bel'… mais je ne peux pas aller contre le vœux de ton père et de ta famille ! _**

- **_Je t'en supplie,_** pleura-t-elle.

Il lui releva le visage et posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur celle d'Isabella Marie Swan. D'accord, aucun doute à avoir. Edward aime cette jeune fille, sinon il ne prendrait pas le risque de me contrarier et contrarier ses parents.

- **_D'accord, arrête de pleurer, _**l'entendis-je lui dire la serrant fortement contre lui. **_Je vais trouver le moyen de me faire pardonner de ton père… je te le jure… _**

- **_Je crois que ce passage là de votre histoire, me revient chers enfants !_**

Oui, j'allais donner ma bénédiction à ses deux enfants de la nation. Oui, j'allais laisser Isabella Marie Swan devenir la femme du Prince Edward Anthony Cullen. Oui, Isabella allait devenir la première roturière élevée au statut de Princesse. Et oui, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour que Charlie Swan, mon meilleur homme de main accepte leur union. Après tout n'étais-je pas la Reine de ce pays ?

* * *

**Alors ? **

**H****eureuse d'avoir attendu quand même ? **

**Au fait... dite moi vos petites résolutions si vous le désirez... pour ma part :**

** 1) Faire la vaisselle juste après les repas. (Ce qui veut dire pour ma part, ne pas attendre que le placard soit vide pour saisir l'éponge…) :-p **

**2) écrire davantage pour vous faire plaisir... (ça risque d'être dur alors patience lol)**

**3) en fin, mettre de l'argent de côté pour mon voyage à Londres de l'année prochaine... euh... je vous ai dit que cette ville était juste MAGNIFIQUE ? ! lol**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Dimanche ! **_

_**Jour de postage de nouveau chapitre ... **_

_**J'espère que vous allez l'aimez celui-ci aussi ! :-)**_

_**Sinon, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture... et évidement un bonne bonne semaine jusqu'au Week prochain ... **_

_**gros bisousssss à vous tous ! **_

_**Amicalement, **_

_**Sab. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : **

**Voyage diplomatique sous haute tension. **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis notre demande à la Reine d'officialiser notre relation. Nous étions lundi après-midi et j'étais dans la salle d'éducation intensive, avec madame Erina. Elle s'occupait de m'expliquer en détail depuis deux jours, le protocole d'un mariage princier et tout ce qui allait avec. Depuis des heures et des heures, j'essayais de faire rentrer les informations dans ma tête à l'aide d'Angela et de Katie. Mais, rien à faire. Mon seul souhait était de revoir Edward.

La Reine l'avait envoyé en voyage diplomatique à Londres, il y a deux jours. C'était l'un des points non négociable de la Reine Elizabeth suite à notre demande. Or, nous savions tous qui étaient originaire de Londres : la Comtesse Ellie de Buckingham.

Et qui était partie de Missoula pour finir ses études là-bas suite aux difficultés de comportement ? La Duchesse O'connor. Soit, j'avais deux rivales à l'autre bout du monde et la Reine avait décidé d'envoyer mon futur époux les rejoindre. Magnifique !

- **_Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ? _**se scandalisa pratiquement Madame Erina.

Je relevai la tête de mon livre et de mes feuilles blanches, pour voir le visage de mon instructrice me regarder avec exigence.

- **_Euh… oui ! _**couinai-je pratiquement.

- **_Bien ! Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer le déroulement de la cérémonie dans ce cas. Dans les détails, _**sourit mon instructrice presque sadiquement.

- **_Euh… _**

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui faire plaisir aujourd'hui. J'étais fatiguée et ennuyée de tout ceci. Edward me manquait trop et je n'avais plus une minute à moi depuis des jours. Entre la Princesse Alice et ses envies de refaire ma garde-robe pour mon nouveau statut, la Princesse Esmée qui désirait que je l'accompagne lors de ses sorties officielles. La Reine qui voulait que je lui fasse des rapports journaliers sur mon emploi du temps et surtout sur les cours que l'on me donnait. Emmett qui me harcelait au téléphone pour que je vienne le voir jouer un match. Et enfin mes parents et ma sœur qui pensaient être passés au second plan de ma vie depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan_**, s'impatienta littéralement madame Erina. **_Votre enseignement de la royauté est terminé. Alors, expliquez-moi donc le protocole de la cérémonie, je vous prie._**

Sa voix avait fini par détoner dans la pièce. Ce qui ne me surprit pas le moins du monde.

Depuis le début, nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter. J'en avais un jour parlé à Edward, qui m'avait révélé qu'en fait, Madame Erina était une cousine éloignée de Léna. Rien que ça. Depuis, mon animosité vis-à-vis de ma préceptrice avait été décuplé.

- **_D'abord, la Reine va nous recevoir dans son palais annexe pour nous donner sa bénédiction. Ensuite, nous prendrons celle du Prince Carlisle et de la Princesse Esmée,_** fis-je, essayant de paraître charmante.

- **_Bien, souffla mon instructrice. Ensuite ? _**

- **_Nous irons au palais principal pour le mariage. Là, je recevrai le titre d'épouse du prince. Le_****_Prince Carlisle confira alors à son fils, le livre familiale et lui transmettra les paroles des anciens. Une fois mariés, nous accepterons ensuite la bénédiction de la foule. Nous resterons au palais toute la soirée avec nos invités. Enfin, nous irons en « nuit de noce » !_** souris-je malgré moi.

- **_Parfait ! Je crois que nous avons fini de travailler ensemble. Ce fut un plaisir pour moi_**, finit-elle par dire tout en se levant de son siège.

- **_De même_**, répondis-je me mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

Tout ceci n'était que courtoisie. Nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter toutes les deux.

- **_Bonne chance, Mademoiselle Swan. _**

Elle quitta enfin la pièce. Merci seigneur ! Je m'étirai les muscles du haut, quand je vis Jasper les bras croisés me regarder, amusé.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _**m'aventurai-je.**_ Ils m'ont dit que personne ne viendrait me voir pour me laisser travailler… je suis… surprise ! _**Finis-je par bredouiller.

- **_Oh… Je ne suis donc personne ? _**s'offusqua-t-il joueur.

- **_Idiot, _**fis-je lui tirant la langue.

Je devais malgré mes difficultés à tenir Jasper a distance, ne pas changer ma façon d'être pour ne pas alerter notre entourage ou les employés du palais qui pourrait vite colporter une rumeur. Ce que personne ne désire. Un point ou Edward était d'accord malgré son agacement grandissant.

- **_En fait, je suis venu voir comment était la future jolie princesse avant le mariage… c'est vendredi prochain l'annonce officielle, non ? _**

- **_Il te l'a dit ? _**M'écriai-je stupéfaite.**_ Vrai de vrai ? _**

- **_Vrai_**, grimaça-t-il.**_ Je n'y ai pas cru au début… mais, il me l'a confirmé deux fois. _**

- **_Et que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? _**

- **_Qu'il t'avait choisi, que la date qui officialisera le tout était vendredi prochain au soir, dit-il_** haussant les épaules. **_Dur à y croire, mais c'est la vérité. _**

- **_Je sais, _**grimaçai-je**_. On cache bien nos sentiments tous les deux. _**

- **_Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ?_**

- **_Non, _**rigolai-je devant sa mine dubitative.**_ C'est lui que je veux personne d'autre. _**

- **_Il t'apprécie vraiment alors ? Plus de Léna dans la balance ? Ni d'Ellie? J'ai du mal à y croire._****_ Vous nous cachez quelques choses…_** déclara Jasper sur ses gardes.

Je baissai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'Edward et que ce dernier avait de forts sentiments pour moi. Cela était personnel, mais le voile devait être levé définitivement.

- **_On s'aime. Vraiment ! _**ajoutai-je rapidement, le voyant soulever un sourcil.

- **_Donc… à l'hôpital, il ne faisait pas semblant de s'inquiéter pour toi ? _**

- **_Non, _**soupirai-je.

J'en avais assez de parler de ça. Encore est encore. Pratiquement deux mois que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital et un mois que je vivais de nouveau au palais. Et personne ne me faisait confiance. Ni à Edward d'ailleurs. Beaucoup pensait que tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème de sa part pour éviter un scandale entre nos deux familles ou pire encore ! Le peuple était de nouveau divisé en deux, surtout après qu'une certaine Léna O'Connord et affirmer publiquement qu'Edward allait m'épouser pour garder son statut de prince. Ce jour-là, la famille royale avait réagi furieusement et la Reine avait contraint la jeune duchesse à quitter ses terres. Depuis deux semaines, plus de Léna dans ma vie... du moins, jusqu'à ce stupide séjour à Londres !

Je quittai la pièce décidée à prendre l'air. Les accusations de Jasper m'avaient blessée et j'avais besoin de faire le point afin de ne pas exploser. Je l'appréciais mais depuis quelques jours, il s'amusait visiblement avec mes humeurs. Je détestais ça. La décision non officielle de la reine nous avait placé Edward et moi dans une situation délicate et tant que l'annonce officielle n'était pas parue nous ne pouvions que nous soumettre. Et dieu sait que la soumission n'était pas mon plat favori.

Sans en avoir conscience, je me dirigeai vers le petit jardin où nous avions déjà tant de souvenirs. La bataille de boules de neige, mon départ, le fou rire d'Emmett lorsque j'ai fait mes premiers pas sur les escarpins qu'Alice m'avait choisi pour la soirée officielle où nous annoncerions nos fiançailles, le dernier baiser échangé avec le prince avant qu'il ne parte pour Londres. Je m'assis sur le banc de pierre froide. Si les jours avaient déjà bien rallongés, la chaleur n'était pas encore remontée à un niveau suffisant pour lui permettre d'être tiède. Mais cela ne m'indisposait guère.

Le manque d'Edward se faisait toujours sentir et j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à gérer son absence. Les jours que nous avions passés ensemble à l'hôpital, puis chez moi et au palais, loin des tracas de la vie de la cour ne m'avait pas préparé à être séparée de lui aussi vite. Le fait que la reine veuille préserver des relations diplomatiques sereines avec l'Angleterre était tout à fait compréhensible. Ce qui l'était moins était le fait d'envoyer Edward réglé cela. Le Prince Carlisle aurait tout aussi bien pu le faire. Et en plus je n'étais pas dépendante au père d'Edward.

Je poussai un profond soupir en réalisant que l'heure en Angleterre ne me permettait pas de l'appeler. Des pas dans l'allée ne firent sursauter. Sam apparut tranquillement à mes côtés et s'assit, attendant patiemment que nous rentrions. Je lui souris et reposer ma tête sur le mur froid. Avec lui, je savais que je ne risquais rien. Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre et je fus tenter de l'ignorer. La possibilité qu'il s'agisse peut-être d'Emmett me fit reculer. Depuis le savon monumental qu'il m'avait passé il y a quelques jours par rapport à mon « accident » et où je m'étais sentie plus que misérable, il m'appelait à tout moment, juste pour m'entendre, disait-il. Et cela durait depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital.

Au début Edward faisait le barrage mais il avait bien vite abandonné. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Emmett, plus de vouloir vérifier que j'étais sagement assise dans un fauteuil du palais. Cependant, reconnaissant le numéro de l'appelant un sourire stupide envahit mon visage. En dépit du décalage horaire et malgré l'heure plus que tardive ou matinale selon le point de vue que l'on choisissait, Edward m'appelait. Je répondis à son SMS en lui confirmant que j'étais disponible, mes cours étant terminés.

- **_He, salut beauté, _**susurra sa voix douce de l'autre côté de l'atlantique.

- **_Bonjour Edward, _**répondis-je, le souffle coupé comme à chaque fois que j'entendais ses intonations charmeuses.

- **_Je ne te manque pas trop ? _**questionna-t-il rieur.

- **_Si énormément ! Et moi, je te manque ? _**m'enquis-je avec appréhension.

- **_Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu … Plus qu'énormément, _**lâcha-t-il enfin.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa et il se mit à rire tendrement en le percevant. Je lui tirai la langue même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, de mes cours, de ses visites, du protocole et de la vie à la cour de Londres. Notre entretien terminé, je rejoignis ma chambre et me préparai pour le repas du soir. Cette nouvelle soirée sans lui se déroula comme la précédente : lente et morose.

Je regagnai avec joie ma suite, ici au moins je ne serais pas obligée de jouer la comédie du : « tout va bien ». Avachie sur mon lit, je feuilletai mon album photos. Celles que je préférais étaient celles où Edward était présent. Seul. Je ne m'aimais pas en photo. Je déposai celle que j'avais prise lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire : debout sur son balcon, le soleil levant éclairant ses cheveux d'une lueur doré, il semblait irréel. Et pourtant tellement à sa place. Me rappelant que la mienne n'était certes pas là. Une larme perla et roula doucement sur ma joue sans que je trouve le courage de l'essuyer. Je fermai les yeux sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour l'avenir. Malgré l'accord de nos familles pour notre mariage, le peuple, notre peuple avait aussi droit au chapitre. Et j'avais peur de leurs réactions.

Cette horrible semaine avait traîné en longueur, rongeant le peu de confiance en moi que j'avais réussi à récupérer. Alice avait décidé de me faire patienter jusqu'au retour de son frère prévu dans la soirée ou tôt demain matin selon ses dires. Dire que nous étions déjà jeudi après-midi. Je ne comprenais pas comment son retour pouvait être aussi vague, le protocole ne supportant pas les imprévus, ce dernier aurait dû être chronométré à la seconde près. En conséquence de quoi, Alice était allongée sur mon lit, la tête au pied du lit. Elle reposait sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air tournant nonchalamment les pages de son magazine. Quant à moi, j'étais assise sur mon petit fauteuil près du lit. Un livre à la main, essayant de faire passer le temps et de surtout de vider ma tête.

- **_Tiens un Test ! _**entendis-je la Princesse s'émerveiller.**_ On a qu'à le faire ! _**

Je relevai la tête vers elle, l'air sceptique. M'ignorant, elle attrapa un stylo et une feuille sur mon bureau, puis revint se mettre sur le lit jambes croisées, complètement tournée dans ma direction.

- **_Attends, Alice s'est quel genre de test ? _**

- **_Non, _**pouffa-t-elle carrément.**_ Si je te dis le sujet, tu vas modifier les réponses en conséquence. _**

- **_Alice ! _**répliquai-je réalisant par la suite, qu'elle avait totalement raison.

Elle se contenta de me sourire gentiment, de dé-bouchonner le stylo avec ses dents, de le cracher devant elle et de commencer ce fameux test :

- **_Alors « Pour sauver l'homme dont vous êtes folle amoureuse vous pourriez lui donner ? Votre sang, votre vie ou votre argent ? »_**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Test ? Fis-je mentalement avant de répondre tout de même à la question.

- **_Ma vie ! _**soufflai-je regardant toujours le livre entre mes mains.

- **_Très bien, _**dit-elle cochant ma réponse.**_ Suivante : « C'est bientôt son anniversaire, que faites-vous ? Vous préparez depuis un mois une très grosse surprise. Vous préparerez un bon dîner et un cadeau. Vous lui demandez ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? _**

- **_Vous préparerez un bon dîner et un cadeau ! _**répondis-je incertaine de ce que je ferais vraiment étant donné qu'il était Prince et que ses anniversaires étaient principalement fêtés en famille, avec la cour royale et organiser par des centaines d'employés.

Alice cocha ma réponse et je la vis du coin de l'œil se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle continua le test un peu plus timidement.

- **_« Avez-vous peur qu'il vous quitte ? Non, je n'y pense pas. Oui, parfois. Oui, ce serait terrible. » _**

- **_Dois-je vraiment répondre à voix haute ? _**m'empressai-je de demander, alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite avant de cocher la troisième réponse.

- **_« Un enfant avec lui c'est … ? Déjà fait, _**rigola-t-elle**_. Une idée qui fait son chemin ou pas du tout envisageable. »_**

- **_La deuxième, _**soufflai-je devenant rouge cerise.

- **_Tu m'en diras tant, _**l'entendis-je se dire lentement à elle-même.

- **_Euh… Alice, ce test et son résultat, tu le brûles ensuite… Nous sommes d'accord ?_**

- **_Oui, chef ! _**se moqua-t-elle.

- **_Alors ensuite..._**

****Alice s'immobilisa puis partit dans un fou rire royal. Je dus lui arracher le magazine des mains pour pouvoir lire moi-même la question hilarante. Enfin pas tant que ça, grimaçai-je en la lisant.

**_« S'il vous le demandait, pourriez-vous faire l'amour attachée à un arbre (par exemple) ? Non, et puis quoi encore. Oui, pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas. »_**

Je récupérai moi-même un stylo sur mon bureau, tremblante et entourai la troisième réponse. Avec Edward, je n'étais jamais sûr de rien. Depuis ma sortie d'hôpital, je pensais qu'à voir Edward, l'embrasser, le câliner et même plus…

Je redonnai le magazine non sans crainte à ma futur belle-sœur qui continua comme si de rien était.

- **_« Croyez-vous bien le connaître ? » Ha ça ! je sais que tu le connais par cœur, _**dit-elle entourant déjà une réponse sans attendre la mienne.

Après tout, elle avait raison. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression de le connaître sur les bouts des doigts.

- **_« Seriez-vous prête à tout quitter pour lui ? Non, j'aime ma vie aussi. Oui, sauf mes enfants. Oui, sans hésiter »._**

- **_Étant donné que j'ai déjà tout quitté pour lui, je dirais la trois, _**souris-je timidement.

- **_« Vous ne le quitterez pas, sauf si vous découvrez... qu'il en aime une autre, qu'il est alcoolique, qu'il est impuissant ? _**

Alice ricana, alors que je levais les yeux en l'air. Edward impuissant, impossible !

- **_S'il en aime une autre. _**

- **_Ouais… mais on ne peut pas vraiment répondre à cette question dans ton cas, puisqu'avant Ed' était avec Léna, _**grimaça-t-elle.

- **_Oui, _**renchéris-je.**_ Mais, si j'apprends qu'il est infidèle, qu'il aime une autre femme ou si je me_****_ méfie encore de lui, je pourrais le quitter. Prince ou non. Future femme ou non. _**

Alice hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture un peu plus sur ses gardes.

- **_« Pour lui plaire vous pourriez aller jusqu'à vous faire... une chirurgie esthétique, un tatouage ou un piercing, une couleur pour les cheveux (verte ou bleue) ? »_**

- **_J'ai déjà pensé à faire un tatouage… alors ça me dérangerait pas de le faire pour lui, _**Lui appris-je sous son regard étonné.

- **_« Avec lui vous oubliez... votre pudeur, l'heure, votre fierté ? »_**

- **_Sans aucun doute l'heure, _**rigolai-je…**_ Mais, maintenant je dirais un peu plus ma pudeur… _**

Alice fit le calcul des réponses suivant les ordres du magazine et me donna enfin la réponse et surtout le sujet du questionnaire.

- **_L'aimez-vous, un peu, beaucoup, à la folie ? Tu as obtenu Beaucoup ! Ce qui veut dire : « Oui vous l'aimez, avec passion, avec respect, avec tout ce que vous pouvez. Mais vous n'êtes pas prête à tout. L'amour ne vous rend pas aveugle ni complètement idiote et vous gardez les pieds sur terre. Vous seriez malheureuse sans lui, mais s'il vous demandait la Lune ou se comportait mal, vous n'hésiteriez pas à le remettre sur le droit chemin. Vous savez qu'il est fait pour vous et vous ferez tout pour le garder, avec modération. »_**

- **_Cela me semble correct, _**répondis-je moqueuse.

Alice rigola quelques peu, jeta le magazine à la poubelle pour en reprendre un autre. Je repris quant à moi ma lecture, mais fus très vite interrompue par deux petits coups donnés sur la porte. Mon cœur se serra un peu en imaginant que cela pouvait être Edward. Mon Edward.

- **_Entrer ! _**soufflai-je.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui, mais Katie et Angela qui nous apportaient du thé, des petits gâteaux et le film que j'avais demandé bien avant mon départ du Palais et mon séjour à l'hôpital.

- **_Oh ! _**fis-je l'attrapant des mains de Katie.**_ Merci. _**

- **_Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes cassettes y a quelques jours et je l'ai transformé en DVD. _**

- **_Il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal, _**murmurai-je, sincèrement touché.

- **_C'est quoi ? _**s'empressa de demander Alice.

- **_Grease ! _**souris-je.

- **_Grease ? _**

- **_Alice, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu ce film ? _**me scandalisai-je.

Je vis la princesse se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'installer devant une télévision pour regarder un film ou autre avec l'emploi du temps que l'on m'impose la plupart du temps. _**

- **_Nous allons donc combler cette immense vide, _**rigolai-je.**_ Les filles, _**continuai-je à l'attention d'Angela et de Katie,**_ prenez donc place sur cet immense lit. Nous avons un film à regarder._**

Les deux servantes se regardèrent une seconde, avant d'afficher un splendide sourire et de rejoindre la Princesse sur mon lit. J'allumai la télévision, prête à enclencher le lecteur de cd-rom quand nous vîmes une présentatrice d'une émission assez connue, parler des bons partis du pays. La photo d'un acteur assez connu disparut pour faire place à celle de mon futur époux. Edward.

- **_Monte le son ! _**quémanda Alice.

Ce que je fis rapidement.

- **_« Notre numéro deux, dans ce classement des meilleurs partis du pays, est le séduisant et charismatique Prince Edward Cullen de Missoula. Sûrement le futur Roi de ce petit pays qui regroupe un peu moins de quarante mille habitants. _**

- **_En effet, _**reprit une autre présentatrice.**_ Le Prince Edward vient juste d'avoir ses vingt-quatre ans, mais il participe beaucoup à la vie de son petit pays et a déjà de grandes responsabilités. D'ailleurs, le Prince était cette semaine à Londres, pour s'entretenir avec les Princes Charles et William sur différents points impliquant leurs deux pays. _**

- **_N'est-ce pas plutôt une visite suite à l'incident survenu il y a quelques mois ? _**questionna alors la première présentatrice, tandis que je retenais mon souffle.

- **_En effet, beaucoup de spéculations tournent autour du Prince et du Palais de Missoula. Une des proches cousines du Prince William, était une prétendante pour devenir la future femme du Prince Edward. Malheureusement, il a refusé une Duchesse pour une Roturière. Est-ce la nouvelle mode ? _**

- **_Je crois savoir également que la date de ce mariage risque d'être divulguée dans les jours à venir. Peut-être même vendredi prochain à la soirée organiser au Palais ? _**

- **_Vous êtes très bien renseigner, _**rigola la présentatrice alors que j'avais des frisons dans tout le corps.

- **_Malgré cela, il semble que le Prince soit toujours un homme à femme. Cette semaine, nous_****_ avons pu le voir en très bonne compagnie. D'abord au bras de la Duchesse Ellie, parcourant les jardins de Buckingham Palace, ensuite en pleine discussion avec son ancienne petite amie, la Duchesse O'connor. _**

- **_Oui, il semblerait que la future femme du Prince Edward ait du souci à ce faire, _**rigola-t-elle alors que mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. **_Le Prince semble être du genre frivole. »_**

Alice m'arracha carrément la télécommande des mains et éteignit la télévision.

- **_Je dois immédiatement m'entretenir avec mes parents et grand-mère, _**souffla-t-elle près de moi.**_ Ça va aller Bella ? _**continua-t-elle me tenant les coudes délicatement.**_ Tu lui donnes pas tous les tords avant d'avoir eu sa version. _**

J'acquiesçai timidement, parce qu'en réalité je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Edward au bras d'Ellie dans les jardins de Buckingham Palace ? D'accord, je pouvais plus ou moins m'y faire. Mais Edward discutant ouvertement avec Léna après tout ce qui s'était passé entre Lui, Elle et Moi… hors de question !

- **_Vous restez avec elle ! _**entendis-je Alice, dire avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre.

Je repris place tel une automate sur le fauteuil, avec mille questions en tête. Quand tout ceci allait-il enfin prendre une nouvelle voie ? Quand Edward comprendrait-il que de le voir avec une autre fille me transperçait de part en part ?

J'étais sur la terrasse devant ma chambre, accoudée au balcon. Depuis, que j'avais vu le journal télévisé, je m'étais exilée ici. Angela et Katie m'avaient tenu compagnie un petit moment avant de reprendre leurs tâches quotidiennes. J'allais rentrer parce que le vent léger me donner des frissons, lorsque je vis le prince Edward à quelques pas de moi. Un immense sourire sur le visage. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je le sentis même se comprimer dans ma cage thoracique. Edward me regardait tandis que je ne disais mot.

- **_Bella… ma douce Bella ! _**souffla-t-il comme un soulagement.

Je me contentais de le regarder sans réelle émotion. En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir surtout.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? _**s'étonna-t-il.

Il était tellement beau. Il m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles tellement de fois ses derniers jours. J'en rêver la nuit... mais aussi la journée. Je lui en voulais tellement d'avoir tout gâcher, encore une fois !

- **_Pourquoi ? _**murmurai-je difficilement.

- **_Bella, _**sourit-il.**_ Je suis désolé… j'ai dû gâcher ta surprise. Je suis désolé mon amour. J'ai pu prendre un avion plus tôt. _**Souffla-t-il, se rapprochant de moi. **_Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras, mon amour. _**

- **_Ne bouge pas !_**

Il s'arrêta net à l'entende mon ton. Froid, sec, distant. Edward refit un pas.

- **_Ne bouge pas ! _**répétai-je le regard vide.

J'avais l'impression d'être repartie comme avant. Et cela me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de revivre ça.

- **_Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te préviens que je te gifle Edward ! _**grognais-je le cœur presque mort.

- **_Bella ! _**s'offusqua-t-il.**_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu accueilles ainsi ton futur mari et le prince de ton pays après une longue absence ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça maintenant. Qu'on pouvait s'aimer et vivre normalement. Non de dieu, demain à lieu notre..._**

- **_Te voir me donne envie de vomir, _**crachai-je le coupant dans sa phrase.**_ Tu ne penses qu'à toi… cela a toujours été ainsi. Tu es égoïste, imbu de ta personne et un imbécile. _**

Edward fronça les sourcils, l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à un accueil de ce style.

- **_Tu es en train de jouer ? Parce que je n'ai pas reçu les nouvelles règles ? _**plaisanta-t-il testant le terrain.

- **_Tu te fiches complètement des sentiments des autres. De leurs désirs… _**

- **_J'ai compris, Bella, _**grogna-t-il finalement.**_ Merci pour ces fantastiques compliments, _**continua-t-il tristement**_. J'ai commis des erreurs, je le conçois… et je crois que la prochaine fois, nous devrions partir ensemble. _**

Edward se rapprocha de moi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant.

- **_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir emmenée avec moi. La Reine pensait que c'était plus important de te voir réviser notre futur mariage. Et je le pensais jusqu'à ressentir ce manque horrible dans ma poitrine. _**

- **_Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux plus te voir. _**

- **_Bella_**, soupira-t-il las.**_ J'ai l'impression que tu me fais une scène de jalousie et je crois savoir quel est le problème… pour ma défense, je ne savais qu'elle serait là. Je te le jure. _**

- **_Tu as dit à la reine que je devais finir d'étudier pour la venue du prince Carl Philip de Suède. Du coup, elle en a profité pour me faire réviser le protocole de notre futur mariage. Tout est de ta faute. J'aurais dû être avec toi… pas elle. _**

Edward me prit au dépourvu en s'élançant vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Son odeur m'envoûta dans la seconde tandis, qu'il me serrait fort contre lui. J'aurais pu mourir étouffée ainsi, pourtant je ne voulais pas lui faire lâcher prise. Pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits cinq minutes avant de prendre une décision.

- **_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, _**murmura-t-il à mon oreille.**_ Je t'ai choisie Bella. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne peux pas douter de moi. Plus maintenant._**

- **_Je suis si stupide, _**fis-je me séparant de lui**_. Je voudrais te croire… te faire confiance. _**

- **_Et tu peux ! _**reprit-il vigoureusement.

Visiblement, le Prince perdait patience.

- **_Non. Je suis restée à m'inquiéter pour toi. À travailler pour recevoir le prince de Suède. Pour mettre en place la soirée de demain. Pour tout savoir sur le protocole de notre mariage... notre mariage Edwrard ! Et toi… tu t'amusais avec ton ex ? oh pardon… tes ex ! _**

- **_Bella… crois-moi. Ellie était chez son cousin, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter… et Léna… a tout fait pour me croiser dans ce parc, _**dit-il voulant me reprendre dans ses bras.

Je reculai aussi sec de quelques pas.

- **_Laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir_**, chuchotai-je m'enfuyant dans ma chambre.

Je le planter là sans cérémonie. Je me retrouvai seule dans cette pièce sombre et silencieuse. J'avais refermé la porte vitrée derrière moi de sorte qu'Edward était coincé dehors. Je glissai jusqu'au fauteuil placé devant la coiffeuse et posai ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur le meuble. Là, dans ce lieu impersonnel que je n'avais toujours pas décoré à mon goût, je laissai couler des larmes silencieuses.

- **_Tu crois vraiment qu'une porte fermée à clé peut me tenir éloigné de toi ? _**chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à me relever.**_ Il faudra plus que cela pour nous séparer !_**

Puis, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je nichai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, alors que des sanglots déchirants me secouaient.

- **_Chut ! Tu devrais savoir que tu n'as rien à craindre des autres. Tu es la seule qui me fasse me sentir vivant. Aucune des autres femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne m'a procuré ce sentiment. Il t'est exclusivement réservé. _**

Plus il essayait de me rassurer plus les larmes coulaient avec force. Et il caressait inlassablement mes cheveux, son nez enfoui dans leur fouillis. Entre ses mains douces, ses baisers emplis de tendresse et ses paroles rassurantes, je finis par me calmer et réaliser que nous étions installés sur mon lit. Je tremblai mais de froid et il s'en rendit compte. Il me souleva dans ses bras et tout en me serrant contre d'un seul bras, il parvint à soulever la couverture de l'autre. Puis, il se pencha pour me déposer entre les draps. Lorsque ses bras relâchèrent leur pression autour de moi et que je le sentis s'éloigner, je raffermis ma prise sur lui.

- **_Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît, _**soufflai-je sans oser le regarder.**_ Ne me laisse pas !_**

- **_Et que va dire le responsable du protocole quand il saura que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble ? Parce que tu le sais que dans ce palais rien ne reste jamais secret ? _**répondit-il tout en s'installant à mes côtés, après avoir veillé à ce que je sois enroulée dans la couverture correctement.

- **_Je m'en moque ! Quitte à ce que l'on jase sur nous, autant que ce soit sur des bases réelles. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu passes la nuit avec moi qu'il y aura quelque chose de croustillant à raconter. En outre, Katie et Angéla sont d'une nature plutôt discrète. Elles n'iront pas crier sur les toits ce qu'elles auront vu ou entendu._**

- **_Bien, allez viens là, _**murmura-t-il alors que je me calais contre sa chaleur, ma tête sur sa poitrine, une de ses mains sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma hanche.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Oui, mon amour ?_**

- **_Merci !_**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de mon prince. Si tout n'était pas redevenu aussi simple qu'avant son départ, nous avions réussi à retrouver un certain équilibre dont le point principal était le fait qu'il me rejoignait chaque nuit pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais essayé de me passer de lui une fois, mais au beau milieu de la nuit, je lui avais envoyé un texto l'appelant au secours car j'étais trop angoissée et stressée pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Je me dirigeais vers les appartements d'Edward et je pénétrai sans même me donner la peine de frapper dans la chambre. Je n'étais pas venue ici depuis son départ pour Londres dans la mesure où c'était lui qui venait me retrouver. Je le trouvai en pleine lecture de documents assez importants semblait-il. Lorsqu'il me vit un grand sourire se plaça sur son visage.

- **_Je suis content de te voir, _**murmura-t-il repoussant sa lecture.

- **_C'est quoi ? _**demandai-je ignorant sa réplique.

- **_Un rapport sur l'obésité dans les pays riche, _**grimaça-t-il.

- **_Intéressant ? _**

- **_Passionnant ! _**continua-t-il levant les yeux en l'air.**_ Que fais-tu ? _**quémanda-t-il alors que je parcourais la pièce de long en large.

Je m'ennuyais férocement. Et Edward me manquait.

- **_Rien, _**grognai-je sous son rire.

Il me fit signe avec son index de venir jusqu'à lui. Je le fis sans rechigner. Je m'installais sur le rebord du lit, sans le quitter des yeux.

- **_Tu es encore trop loin, Bella ! _**Souffla-t-il délicatement.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

Il hocha la tête très lentement. Je m'inclinais davantage vers lui.

- **_Mieux ?_**

- **_Veut tu que je réponde à cette question ? _**Rétorqua-t-il levant un sourcil.

Mon point faible. J'aimais ce regard avec cette petite étincelle au fond. J'aimais quand il jouait à me faire patienter. Quand il me faisait languir. Quand...

Ses lèvres sur les miennes stoppèrent net mes réflexions. Je ne bougeais pas. Il dû sans rendre compte, puisqu'il actionna un geste de recul. Hors, je n'avais pas assez profité. Ma main alla se noyer dans ses cheveux « coiffer, décoiffer » cuivré. Il gémit ce qui m'électrisa littéralement. Nos bouches commencèrent une danse sensuelle. Mais, j'en voulais plus. J'avais besoin de beaucoup plus. Ma langue vint alors titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ce qui le fit grogner. C'était un son si agréable.

Pourtant, il se recula. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour me garder à bonne distance.

- **_J'aime ta fougue, mon amour... mais..._**

- **_Mais ? _**

- **_Je risque de faire... des choses répréhensibles si nous continuons sur ce terrain-là. _**

- **_Edward... _**murmurais-je voulant me rapprocher.

- **_Tu veux vraiment ma mort Bella ! Clama-t-il me repoussant avec plus de pression. Arrêtons_****_-nous ici, ou Seth risque de me tuer !_**

Il n'avait pas tort. Déjà parce que je l'avais croisé dans le couloir et qu'il avait arquer un sourcil avant de me voir entrer dans les appartements du Prince. Il devait déjà faire les cents pas dans le couloir pour savoir s'il devait entrer ou non.

Je me relevais aussitôt tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. J'allais lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de plus et que personne ne pouvait en décider autrement quand son stupide sourire en coin fit son apparition. Je détournais rapidement le regard pour ne pas le voir se moquer.

C'est là, que je vis un papier qui n'était pas un rapport sur son bureau. Une lettre manuscrite attira mon attention.

- **_Qu'est-ce ? _**demandai-je la pointant du doigt.

Edward me regarda suivant la direction pointée par mon doigt, puis observa la lettre. Il lâcha son rapport et attrapa le courrier en allongeant le bras. Il la plia et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa commode. Une ou deux secondes. Voilà, le temps qu'il lui aura fallu pour réaliser tout ceci.

- **_Rien d'important, _**murmura-t-il évidant soigneusement mon regard.

- **_Edward ! _**râlai-je.

- **_Une lettre, _**souffla-t-il reprenant sa lecture.

- **_Merci, ça j'avais vu ! _**Grognais-je.

- **_Une lettre...D'Ellie._**

Un pincement au cœur me prit. Il avait reçu une lettre d'Ellie et comptait ne rien me dire. Quand je pense que nous étions en train de nous embrasser y a quelques minutes.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ? _**demandai-je anxieuse.

- **_Rien d'important, _**répéta-t-il.

Il jouait encore avec moi. Dieu, que je détestais cette facette de lui. Il me montrait son attachement, son amour même pour ma petite personne... et la seconde d'après... il redevenait le Prince désagréable et incompréhensible du début. J'allais sortir de sa chambre quand sa voix brisa le silence.

- **_Ne sois pas en colère ou triste… _**chuchota-t-il.**_ Ce n'est qu'une lettre ! _**

- **_Suis-je vraiment importante Edward ? Tu as vraiment de forts sentiments envers moi? _**

Les mêmes questions. Toujours les mêmes questions, qui me viennent à l'esprit et que je lui demande depuis son retour de Londres. Je sais que celle-ci l'irrite, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que lui demander... encore et encore !

- **_Tu sais déjà tout, Bella. Je me sens vide. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime !_**

- **_Tu aurais dû me dire qu'elle t'avait écrit une lettre en plus de votre rencontre. Et tu aurais dû me dire de quoi il retournait. Ne suis-je pas censé être ta futur femme ? _**déclarai-je sortant de la pièce pour de bon.

Je décidai de passer dans ma chambre récupérer une veste un peu chaude et un livre. Sam me laissa faire sans rouspéter. J'allais lire dans le jardin, ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Y a environ une semaine, j'avais vu des photos sur internet de Edward et Ellie durant sa visite au palais et maintenant voilà qu'elle lui envoyait du courrier. Elle n'abandonnait donc jamais cette duchesse ?

* * *

**Alors?**

**Envie de savoir la suite ? **

**Facile... pour chaque review... un extrait gratuit lol **

**est oui c'est les soldes faut pas oublier ! :-p **

**ps : merci encore mille fois pour vos messages. **

**voici mon adresse Twitter si ça vous interresse : sab1226 **

**bisous à vous et a très vite promis ! **

**gros bisousss**

**sab**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone ! **

**Voilà, je viens de finir le chapitre y a moins de dix minutes...**

**J'espère que les fautes ne seront pas trop nombreuse... (mille excuse si c'est le cas)**

**Le chapitre à mis plus de temps que d'habitude. **

**Cela commence a être difficile puisque nous arrivons bientôt a la fin de cette magnifique histoire ! **

**Je vous souhaite une excellente Lecture ! **

**a très vite (normalement le weekend prochain ou l'autre si jamais le chapitre a du retard !)**

**Merci encore mille fois pour vos messages. J'arrive a répondre à un peu tout le monde... sauf ce qui ne sont pas enregistré. **

**alors merci à vous aussi. **

**gros bisoussssss **

**+ de 600 reviews grâce à vous et 104.991 views **

**grâce**** à vous !**

**Vous êtes super **

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : **

**Une Princesse, un Prince et un Duc. **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

La journée passa très vite. De par Seth, je savais qu'Edward était dans le bureau de son père ainsi qu'avec les conseillers. Ils discutaient encore une fois sur le nouveau projet du centre commercial. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel projet pouvait prendre des semaines voir des mois. Alice était avec Esmée et les stylistes du palais. Elles voulaient encore une fois revoir ma garde-robe pour le printemps. La Reine Elizabeth quant à elle était partie après le repas de midi visiter une école de maternelle et une de primaire. Les journalistes étaient prévus également.

- **_Tu es toute seule ?_** entendis-je demander Jasper.

Je hochai la tête pour réponse.

- **_Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?_** sourit-il en prenant place sur le banc en face de moi.

Je lui montrai le livre entre mes mains.

- **_Tu es devenue muette ? oh… Edward t'a coupé la langue ?_** plaisanta-t-il.

- **_Non_**, murmurai-je levant les yeux en l'air. **_J'aime juste la tranquillité du parc. _**

Jasper grimaça se rendant sûrement compte que son monologue l'avait coupé.

- **_Que fais-tu ici ?_** demandai-je alors qu'il allait me quitter.

- J**_e voulais voir si Alice voulait se promener en ville… mais elle est dans un grand projet_**, soupira-t-il.

- **_Ma garde-robe,_** l'informai-je. **_Une nouvelle collection. _**

- **_Oh… toute mes condoléances, _**plaisanta-t-il.

- **_Euh… je veux bien venir me promener si tu veux. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** s'étonna-t-il. **_Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème si tu quitte le palais aujourd'hui ? _**

J' haussais les épaules avant de rangeai mon livre dans mon foulard pour ne pas avoir des cornes sur les pages et le rangea dans mon sac à main. Il est vrai que nous étions vendredi et que ce soir avait lieu notre réception d'officialisation pour notre relation. Mais après le comportement puéril d'Edward, je devais prendre le risque et sortir du palais... j'en avais besoin.

- **_Ma voiture est derrière, _**m'indiqua-t-il.

- **_Cool. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le remplaçant de Sam dans les pattes aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Il n'est pas gentil ?_**

- **_Si… mais, il vérifie même les toilettes du palais pour voir si la voie est libre_**, lui révélai-je.

- **_Le pauvre,_** se moqua-t-il complaisamment.

Jasper me guida dans les jardins jusqu'à une petite porte au fond. Une fois passée, je vis une splendide voiture de course noire.

- **_Tu aimes ? _**

- **_J'adore ! _**

Il m'ouvrit la portière et une fois que je fus installée, claqua la portière et fit le tour de la voiture.

- **_Où veux-tu aller ? _**

- **_Un endroit pour les jeunes, _**quémandai-je. **_J'en assez de suivre le protocole. _**

- **_Le centre commercial, le zoo ou le parc d'attraction ?!_**

- **_Le parc d'attraction,_** m'écriai-je aussitôt. **_T'es trop cool, Jasper ! _**

- **_Merci, mademoiselle Swan. _**

Jasper démarra et nous conduisit à toute vitesse jusqu'au Parc. Même un vendredi après-midi, il y avait du monde. On fit tous les manèges qui étaient présents. Jasper me gagna même une grosse peluche panda en tirant au fusil. Son père l'emmenait petit à la chasse et depuis il n'avait pas arrêté. Je dois dire que ce fut un après-midi génial. Malheureusement, le comportement de Jasper dans certaines situations me gênait quelquefois. Il voulut la première fois boire dans le même verre que moi. Par la suite, il avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules comme Emmett le faisait, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à de l'amitié profonde. Jasper me regardait avec beaucoup plus d'intensité et moins d'amusement. J'espérais de tout mon cœur me tromper sur ses sentiments à mon égard, cependant lors de notre départ, cela ne s'arrangea pas.

- **_Je te ramène au palais ou tu veux venir voir ma nouvelle demeure hors du palais ?_** roucoula-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour ouvrir la portière passager de son véhicule.

- **_Euh… en fait, je vais sûrement rendre visite à mes parents, _**lui confiai-je. J**_e dois parler à ma mère avant la réception de ce soir. Elle me ramènera directement. _**

- **_Oh ! d'accord, je vais te déposer._**

- **_Non, merci. C'est à quelques rues d'ici. Je vais y aller à pied. _**

- **_Tu es certaine ?_** s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **_Oui. Puis, vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble… ça risque de nous apporter des soucis. Merci encore pour cette journée Jasper,_** murmurai-je, filant déjà à sens inverse, mon panda sous le bras.

Jasper ne me considérait pas comme une amie, j'en étais certaine. J'avais un gros problème sur les bras et j'allais devoir le régler avant que la famille royale et surtout Edward ne l'apprenne.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward_**

L'entretien avec les conseillers pour le nouveau centre commercial venait de s'achever. Nous avions mis plus de temps que prévu. Il devait être environs dix-neuf heures. Ma mère avait mis fin à notre discutions pour que nous puissions nous préparer pour accueillir les premiers invités. Mais avant j'avais devoir me faire pardonner mon comportement immature de ce matin. J'allais en direction de la chambre de Bella pour m'excuser et lui donner à lire la lettre quand je surpris dans le couloir ses deux amis à son service inquiète et Sam prêt à exploser. N'était-il pas censé être de repos ?

- **_Que vous arrive t-il ?_** demandai-je les voyants plus stressés que d'habitude.

- **_Votre majesté !_** saluèrent-ils avec une rapide révérence.

- **_Ne vous ais-je pas posé une question ? _**m'impatientai-je.

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

- **_Pardonnez nous votre majesté. C'est juste que Bella est injoignable. _**Fit Sam tendu.

- **_Personne n'est avec elle ?_**

- **_Non. Elle nous a encore faussé compagnie,_** grogna Sam.**_ Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment mon remplaçant._**

- **_Depuis combien de temps ? _**

- **_Le début d'après-midi. Nous l'avons cherchée partout_**, m'informa Sam le visage fermé.

- **_N'informez personne pour le moment. Elle aurait de sérieux problèmes. Surtout que cette soirée est... importante ! _**

- **_Bien, votre majesté._**

Je partis en direction de mes appartements prendre une veste. En jetant un œil dans les jardins, j'y vis Jasper.

Jasper ? Il devait savoir où elle se trouvait. Mon cousin tournait autour de ma fiancée depuis quelque temps déjà. Il l'appréciait plus que d'ordinaire. J'avais bien peur qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Je devais lui parler… c'était le bon moment. Je sortis de le rejoindre sous la surveillance de Seth. Il ne voulait pas me perdre à son tour, puis il avait plus de chance de trouver sa cousine avec moi. Jasper me gratifia d'un petit salut de la tête en me voyant arriver.

- **_Mon cher cousin, comment vas-tu ? _**commença-t-il.

Seth tiqua en entendant le son de sa voix. Il nous cachait quelque chose pour sûr.

- **_Où est Bella ?_** l'agressai-je vivement.

- **_Elle n'est pas encore rentrée ?_** s'offusqua-t-il. **_Elle voulait voir ses parents,_** poursuivit-il comme pour se justifier.

- **_Si tu pars avec elle, tu dois la ramener. Surtout si vous partez seul,_** dis-je essayant de me contrôler. **_Où l'as-t_****_u laissé ? _**

- **_Elle a dit que nous ne devrions pas rentrer ensemble. Pour ne pas avoir de problèmes… qu'elle serait là bientôt. Je devrais aller la chercher_**, débita-t-il se levant de son siège.

- **_Toi ! _**crachai-je perdant mon self-control. **_Tu sembles oublier qu'elle sera ma femme et que ce soir nous serons officiellement fiancés. _**

- **_Ed'… _**commença-t-il.

Seth s'intercala aussitôt entre nous.

- **_Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour une fille que tu ne connais que depuis quelques mois, pour être juste un bon ami,_** le coupai-je.

- **_Je…_**

- **_Fais attention, à partir de maintenant. Tu es mon cousin… mais elle reste ma future femme ! _**

- **_Tu penses vraiment avoir le droit de me dire ça ?_** me réprimanda Jasper.

- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

- **_Tu lui as fait la misère dès le début… tu ne voulais pas d'elle comme femme… maintenant tu te comportes comme si tu tenais à elle. L'aimes-tu vraiment Edward ? _**

- **_Ne me provoque pas Jazz ! _**

- **_Pense à ce qu'elle doit ressentir, Ed'. Tu lui avoues tes sentiments, lui promets l'amour et le luxe… et elle te retrouve dans un flash télévisé qui décrit parfaitement tes faiblesses face aux belles femmes. _**

Crétin ! Je le savais… je le sentais… Jasper avait des sentiments nouveaux pour Bella. Je ne pouvais le tolérer. Personne ne le tolérerait. Elle ne lui était pas destinée. Jazz n'avait qu'à jouer profil bas.

Je décidai d'envoyer des messages à nos amis proches pour savoir si elle n'était pas avec eux. Seth n'arrêtait pas d'appeler sur son téléphone portable, mais aucune nouvelle. Emmett alla même avec Sam jusque chez ses parents pour voir s'il elle s'y était rendue… mais rien. Elle n'y était pas allée. Avait-elle décider de m'abandonner ? Non. Elle n'aurait pas agis ainsi. Et elle avait des sentiment pour moi. Elle ne me l'avait jamais avoué, mais au fond de moi, je le savais. Bella Swan était à moi...

Où était elle donc passée ? Je devais tout tenter, c'est ainsi que j'envoyai un message à Léna pour savoir si elle était revenue pour les vacances. Cette dernière me donna rendez-vous sur le parking de l'université. On s'y rendit aussitôt avec Seth. Léna avait peut-être des renseignements.

- **_Tu as vu Bella ?_** quémandai-je sens passer par mille chemins.

Léna me regarda froidement. Pas bon ça !

- **_C'est seulement pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?_** s'étouffa-t-elle.

- **_Elle pourrait être venue te voir par rapport à notre rencontre à Londres. Si elle le fait, appelle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je dois continuer mes recherches. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet !_**

- **_Nous cherchons Bella depuis quelques heures._**

- **_Et tu es inquiet de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles ? _**s'offusqua-t-elle.

- **_Oui, je suis inquiet,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Pourquoi ? Dois-tu vraiment jouer ce rôle ? Et devant moi en plus !? _**

- **_Elle est la futur princesse héritière du pays… et aussi ma future femme. Ce soir nous avons notre officialisation, Léna. _**

- **_Et alors ?_** s'énerva-t-elle.

- **_Léna, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué à Londres. Si tu avais été la futur princesse, nous aurons été heureux dès le début… nous aurions peut-être pu vieillir ensemble. Nous avons beaucoup en commun. Mais, cela ne se réalisera pas…_** lui dis-je essayant de lui faire comprendre que le « nous » était du passé.

- **_Parce que tu l'as voulu ! _**siffla-t-elle mauvaise.

- **_Non. Parce que tu ne corresponds pas aux caractéristiques d'une princesse. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre au palais ensemble. Tu sais Alice m'a demandé il y a quelque temps, quel était mon rêve. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup violent. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne savais pas. _**

Léna me regarda timidement. Elle était à bout de nerf. Cette histoire avait que trop durée. Léna ne voulait pas comprendre. Faisait la sourde oreille. Mais, j'en avais assez. Je ne le supportais plus.

- **_Avant tu savais, _**murmura-t-elle.

- **_Oui. Quand nous étions ensemble. Qu'il n'y avait que toi et moi. Mon avenir était tout tracé. Maintenant… tout est différent. Je veux avoir de nouveau un rêve. _**

- **_Quel que soit ton souhait… je t'aiderai,_** déclara-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'eau.

- **_Léna. N'attends plus rien de moi,_** lui dis-je le cœur serré. **_Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Pour nous. La Reine aime déjà Bella. Ma mère et ma sœur sont devenues proche d'elle._**

- **_Je peux y faire face_**, dit-elle avec plus de force. **_Cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je serai ta maîtresse. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie._**

- **_Non. C'est fini Léna. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Je peux plus continuer comme ça. Je ne veux pas faire de toi ma femme et encore moins ma maîtresse._**

- **_Edward, _**supplia-t-elle.

- **_Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais, nous deux, c'est fini depuis bien longtemps. Fais-toi une raison. Retourne à Londres, finis tes études et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !_**

- **_Tu l'aimes ? _**affirma-t-elle. **_Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ? Elle a réussi à te retourner le cerveau. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? _**m'écriai-je.

- **_Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? _**

- **_Oui. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi. _**

Je partis sans me retourner. Léna était mon passé maintenant et je devais rejoindre mon présent et mon futur… Isabella Marie Swan.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

J'étais dans la serre à l'arrière du palais depuis vingt minutes. Je savais que tout le monde devait me chercher maintenant, mais j'étais incapable de rentrer. J'avais trouvé refuge ici après avoir vagabonder dans la ville entière. J'avais eu froid et mal à la gorge alors je m'étais isolée ici.

- **_Bella ? _**

Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom. Qui était-ce ?

- **_Oui ?!_**

Je me levai d'à même le sol et tombai sur le visage de Jasper.

- **_Tout le monde te cherche_**, dit-il soulager.

- **_Je suis désolée !_** marmonnai-je difficilement.

J'étais trop frigorifiée pour réagir autrement de toute façon. Je savais que c'était mal d'être dans cette serre avec Jasper en tout cas. C'était donc l'heure de rejoindre le palais et de me faire réprimander par la famille royale et les autres !

- **_Je devrais y aller. _**

- **_Avant il y a une chose que je voudrais te dire… _**

Jasper m'arrêta par le bras avec force. Je poussai une petite plainte, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Nous étions proches… trop proches. Ce fut ce moment-là, qu'Edward décida d'entrer à son tour. Son regard passa de l'inquiétude, au soulagement pour finir par la colère. Sans que je ne puisse réagir ou le prévoir, son poing atterrit sur le visage de Jasper.

- **_Edward ! _**criai-je choquée en voulant l'arrêter.

Il se recula ne quittant pas du regard son cousin.

- **_C'est quoi ton problème bon dieu !? _**

Il voulut revenir à la charge, mais je poussai de toutes mes forces sur son torse.

- **_Un cousin décent l'aurait raccompagné immédiatement, _**rugit-il. **_Compris ? _**

- **_Oui,_** murmura Jazz.

- **_Tu es fou. Il ne savait pas où me trouver et en plus, je lui ai demandé de me laisser rentrer seule. _**

- **_Tais-toi ! _**m'intima-t-il avec force.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite.

- **_Eh ! Lâche-moi. _**

- **_Calme-toi et suis-moi, _**s'énerva-t-il alors que nous passions devant Seth et Sam.

Le premier voulut nous arrêter et sûrement faire lâcher prise à Edward, mais Sam l'en empêcha. On arriva très vite devant le palais ou attendait une voiture. Edward demanda au chauffeur d'ouvrir la portière passagère. Ce qu'il fit.

- **_Je conduirai… que personne ne nous suive ! _**décréta-t-il la mâchoire contractée.

Il me poussa à m'installer sur le siège et referma la portière derrière moi. Je le vis faire le tour de la voiture et prendre place derrière le volant.

- **_Où allons-nous ?_** quémandai-je surprise qu'il me fasse quitter le palais après tous ces événements

Edward ne me répondit pas et s'élança rapidement sur la route. On ne dit mot jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête aux abords d'une rivière à quelques kilomètres du palais principale. Je n'osais ni parler, ni bouger. Edward semblait dans tous ses états. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il ait frappé son cousin. Il sortit du véhicule et j'en fis de même.

- **_Sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiet ? J'ai cru qu'on t'avait kidnappé ou que tu avais fait une chose stupide ! _**

- **_Tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter pour moi._**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. Il ne me serait rien arrivé ! _**

- **_J'ai vu les photos sur l'écran de ton ordinateur. Je pensais que tu étais bouleversée. Ce ne sont que de stupides photos ! _**

- **_De stupides photos ? Vraiment ? Elle sont pourtant très vague ses photos d'Ellie et de toi. Tu es donc malhonnête avec tout le monde ! _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Pourquoi ne pas dire la vérité ? _**

- **_Tu le penses sérieusement ? Que je suis quelqu'un de mesquin et de manipulateur ? _**

- **_Je suis désolée… mais tu restes encore le prince arrogant du début. Tu as été froid, distant, méchant avec moi. _**

- **_J'ai su me faire pardonner. Je t'ai dit mes sentiments et plus d'une fois !_**

- **_En effet, et tu m'as une fois de plus fait du mal. _**

- **_Ce n'était pas voulu. _**

- **_Edward… je suis fatiguée de cette vie. De jouer ce jeu. _**

- **_Bel' ! _**

- **_Tu m'as demandé d'être ta femme pour que Léna ne soit pas au palais… tu voulais faire d'elle ta maîtresse. Je n'ai jamais rien dit… même si cela me blessait. J'ai laissé faire. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur face à vos sentiments. Puis, on a appris à s'aimer j'ai découvert l'homme fabuleux que tu es… et depuis mon retour de l'hôpital… nous formions qu'un... et tu part... à ton retour tout semble encore une fois différent. J'ai l'impression d'être un yo-yo et j'ai le tournis. _**

- **_Arrête !_** me supplia-t-il.

- **_Je sais que tu veux être avec Ellie… alors vas y ! J'abandonne. _**

- **_Ellie ? Sa lettre, c'est pour me remercier de ma visite et de ne pas l'avoir ignorée. De surcroît elle nous félicite pour notre futur mariage. Et te souhaite courage pour la suite_**. Siffla-t-il mauvais.

Mince. Je baissai la tête coupable d'avoir imaginé le pire.

- **_La vie au palais est-elle si dure ?_** murmura-t-il. **_Si tu veux m'abandonner alors fais-le. Nous ne sommes pas obliger d'officialiser les choses ce soir. Pas plus que de nous fiancée demain. _**

- **_Tu étais d'accord pour vivre cette histoire au début, ne me reproche pas d'être ainsi maintenant. _**

- **_Parce qu'au début, je ne t'aimais pas !_** m'avoua-t-il. **_Je pensais simplement à moi et mes désirs. Ce qui était le plus logique et raisonnable. Mais tu es entrée dans ma vie en me titillant les nerfs au début, puis mes sens. J'ai perdu plus d'une fois le contrôle face à toi. Toutes les choses en quoi je croyais se détruisaient. Et puis un jour… je me suis demandé : « Est-ce que je suis capable de continuer sans toi ? »,_** susurra-t-il en me tenant par les épaules. Ses yeux droits dans les miens je me sentais perdue.

- **_Tu veux dire… que… tu ne peux pas… _**

- **_Mon père dirait qu'on peut toujours continuer…_**

Ouais… je savais que pour moi, une telle chose était impossible.

- **_Que les gens s'adaptent toujours. Pourquoi pas moi ? Puis, j'ai bien vécu sans toi jusqu'à maintenant. _**

- **_Je ne veux plus rien entendre,_** marmonnai-je les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Je n'ai pas fini,_** trancha-t-il me tirant contre lui.

Son odeur m'enivrait littéralement. Cela allait me manquer quand je devrais partir et laisser ma place à la duchesse.

- **_Si tu pars je m'y habituerais… jamais,_** chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. T**_oi et moi, c'est dû je t'aime moi non plus ! On se contrarie, se dispute… mais tout ce temps passé avec toi… m'a rendu meilleur. Je t'aime plus que tout maintenant. Tu es ma vie, Bella. Plus rien ne me séparera de toi… combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? _**

- **_Edward !_** couinai-je.

- **Attends, ne bouge pas,** continua-t-il tendrement, en me serrant davantage. **Juste, reste comme ça. Quelques minutes. **

Comment refuser cela ? J'étais trop bien dans ses bras pour bouger. Au bout d'un certain temps, que je ne pus quantifier, Edward passa ses doigts sous mon menton. Il le releva avec une lenteur infinie. Je me perdais littéralement dans son regard. Il était divinement beau. Je le vis approcher ses lèvres tentatrices des miennes. Je fermai les yeux, prête pour ce baiser. Le contact de nos lèvres fut doux. On bougea avec lenteur. Puis, il se recula pour venir les reposer plusieurs fois d'affiler.

- **_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon égoïsme. _**

- **_Va falloir plus que du chocolat pour mon sale caractère alors. _**

- **_Je trouverais bien, une fois que nous serons mari et femme,_** décréta-t-il posant mon front contre le sien. **_Je_****_ te le jure Bella. Tu ne regretteras pas de rester près de moi. Jamais plus ! _**

Il sortit une feuille de papier plié en quatre et me la tendit.

- T**_iens, lis ! j'allais te la donner quand j'ai appris ta disparition, _**expliqua-t-il devant mon air confus. **_La lettre d'Ellie._**

- **_Oh, …_**

J'avançai une main tremblante pour me saisir de morceau de papier. Je le dépliai et commençai ma lecture :

_« Mon très cher Edward,_

_Il m'est plus facile d'exprimer certaines choses par courrier. D'une part, je suis certaine qu'aucune oreille ne viendra les entendre et d'autre part, je n'ai pas à subir ton regard._

_Ce dont je voulais t'entretenir était ta gentillesse. J'ai énormément apprécié que tu m'adresses encore la parole après tout ce que les tabloïds ont pu dire sur nous. J'espère que Bella me pardonneras d'être indirectement responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé. _

_Je sais que tu l'aimes vraiment et profondément. Je l'ai vu dès le premier jour dans la salle où vous preniez votre repas. Même si tu l'as recouverte de tarte au citron, ton regard était chargé de tendresse, d'amour. A l'instar du sien. _

_Tu es chanceux sur bien des plans. Tu as pu choisir une personne que tu aimes pour partager ta vie, malgré ta condition de prince héritier. Et cela, peu d'entre nous le peuvent. _

_De plus, la compagne que tu as choisie t'aime elle aussi d'un amour inconditionnel. Mais prends garde à la rassurer car elle est fragile. Elle parait forte et indestructible mais son coeur est tendre et pourra aisément se briser. _

_ Ne commets pas d'erreurs, elle te les pardonnera un temps puis la douleur des blessures deviendra telle qu'elle ne pourra faire autrement que de te quitter afin de pouvoir survivre. _

_Prends soin d'elle et son amour ta rendra encore plus fort, tu n'en seras qu'un meilleur roi. Assure la aussi de mon soutien et dis-lui que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. _

_Je te reverrai lors de votre mariage. Je profiterai de cette occasion pour la féliciter et lui réaffirmer que je n'ai jamais vu notre alliance comme probable. Cela a toujours été une évidence pour moi que tous deux êtes destinés à vivre ensemble._

_Affectueusement, Ellie. »_

Je me sentis très mal sur le coup. Ellie n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec lui et elle avait très clairement exprimé son accord pour notre mariage.

- **_Je me sens stupide tout à coup_**, murmurai-je.

- **_Pas stupide_**, contra-t-il. **_Jalouse serait peut-être plus exact !_**

- **_Peut-être,_** admis-je.

Il rit doucement et me reprit dans ses bras.

Je fais face aux deux psychés de mes appartements. Je suis avec ma mère, René et ma petite sœur, Elisa. C'est tellement étrange d'être dans cette pièce avec elles. Elisa porte une jolie robe de princesse, bleue marine, qu'Alice lui a fait livrer cette semaine. Ma mère a opté pour une robe cintrée s'arrêtant en dessous des genoux.

- **_Prête ?_** Me demande-t-elle un large sourire sur le visage.

Je ne sais pas. Suis-je vraiment prête à me fiancer à un Prince ? A Edward Cullen ? Ma tête me dit de fuir. De prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Cependant, mon cœur gagne ce jeu. Encore. Je secoue la tête avec empressement. J'ai toujours été prête, réalisais-je levant les bras pour que Renée puisse me passer la robe. Une fois fait, elle lâche le tissu. Ce dernier glisse le long de mon corps comme s'il avait toujours été ainsi. Je relève les yeux vers les miroirs et reste bouche bée.

La robe était juste… splendide. Une longue robe bustier en soie blanc crème tout simplement prodigieuse. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. J'ai du mal à parler et encore moins à réagir. Pourtant, après un long moment, je passe la main sur le tissu fin. C'est doux.

- **_Tu es magnifique._** Chuchote Renée la main sur le cœur.

- **_Tu penses qu'il aimera ?_** répondis-je forçant les sourcils.

- **_Bien sûr ma chérie. Edward t'aime ! Une robe ne changera pas son engagement envers toi. _**

Elle sait quoi dire pour me rassurer. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je remercie encore mentalement la Reine et la famille royale de m'avoir laissé cette fin d'après-midi avec ma famille. Que personne d'autre n'assiste à notre retrouvaille et que ce soit ma mère qui m'aide à me préparer pour mes fiançailles.

La robe est ajustée et met en valeur mes quelques courbes. En fait, je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de ma poitrine.

- **_N'est-ce pas trop… serré ?_** Demandais-je craintivement.

- **_Non, Bella ! Les chaussures maintenant. _**

Je grimace sous le rire d'Elisa qui me tend la jolie boite en osier. J'en ressors deux magnifiques paires blanches de Louboutin, allant parfaitement avec ma tenue. Une fois sur mes échasses de dix centimètres, pour être à peu près à la hauteur d'Edward, je relâche mon souffle un grand coup.

- **_Alors ?_** Questionnais-je Elisa.

- **_Tu es ma sœur Bella. Tu es toujours belle pour moi. _**Fit-elle tendrement. **_Mais, je trouve aussi que tu fais une très belle Princesse. _**

- **_Merci, futur Duchesse ! _**fis-je en m'inclinant.

Elisa gloussa, puis me rendit la politesse sous le regard complice de notre mère. J'inspecte rapidement mon maquillage dans le miroir. Le minimum. Crayon noir fin sous les yeux. Un peu de fard à joues. Et un gloss transparent sur les lèvres.

Un petit coup à la porte nous signala que notre entrée été imminente.

- **_Tu veux ton collier ? _**

- **_Non. Je ne porterais que ma bague de fiançailles ce soir. C'est la tradition, du palais !_** Expliquais-je à Renée un peu surprise.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. La princesse Esmée m'a expliqué que c'était une des règles. Elle vient de la reine Victoria._** Terminais-je dans un petit sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules, attrapa la main d'Elisa et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. De l'autre côté se trouve quatre gardes. Sam discute du dispositif. Il me tourne le dos. Je me racle la gorge le faisant stopper. C'est alors que tout le monde me regarde. Je suis un peu intimité et je sens mon corps se réchauffer.

- **_Mademoiselle Bella vous êtes magnifique._** Chuchote pratiquement Sam s'inclinant aussitôt.

Les trois autres gardes font de même me rendant mal à l'aise.

- **_Merci Sam ! Est-ce que nous pouvons rejoindre la réception. _**

- **_Evidement._** Termine-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Ma mère se place derrière moi avec Elisa. Un des gardes se place derrière elle, tandis que les deux autres s'installent de part et d'autre de notre cortège. Je suis au milieu. Sam à mes côtés. Il ne me touche pas. Il est même un peu en retrait par rapport à moi. Cela ne lui correspond pas. Puis, je me rappelle les règles officielles. Je fais être une Princesse. Du moins, la fiancée d'un prince ce soir. Je suis tendu lorsqu'on arrive en haut des marches principales du palais. Quand l'annonce de mon nom se fera j'aurais l'attention de tous les convives. Soit cinq cent invités. Dans le lot, les membres actives de notre société, certains de nos amis, nos familles, mais également des journalistes, des photographes et des personnes hautes placées dans le monde. Amis d'Edward.

D'un petit mouvement de tête, je fais signe à Sam et au Majordome. Tous deux s'incline devant moi avant de prendre vie. Sam descend les escaliers parlant dans son micro situé sur la manche de son costard.

- **_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs…_** claque la voix du majordome après avoir taper trois grands coups au sol avec son bâton. **_Mademoiselle Elisa Swan, sœur d'Isabella Marie Swan. _**

Ma petite sœur sautille littéralement et se place en haut des marches. Je sais qu'en bas Seth lui tendra le bras. Il sera son cavalier pour toute la soirée. Car ce soir, il sera mon cousin et non le garde du corps du Prince Edward.

- **_A tout à l'heure ma chérie._** Murmure Renée avançant à son tour.

- **_Madame Renée Higginbotham Dwyer Swan, Mère d'Isabella Marie Swan. _**

Je vois ma mère descendre lentement les escaliers. Mon père doit l'attendre en bas des longues marches.

Le Majordome me jette un petit coup d'œil et je lui décroche mon plus beau sourire. Il incline la tête vers moi, puis prend une grande inspiration. Lorsqu'il me présente je sens les vibrations parcourir l'assemblait mais également mon corps.

- **_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… vos majestés… Je vous prie d'accueillir Mademoiselle Isabelle Marie Swan, futur épouse du Prince Edward Anthony Cullen et future Princesse de Missoula. _**

C'est partie. Mes pieds ne me répondent plus. Mon corps décide pour moi. Je suis limite tétanisé, cependant j'essaie de ne rien laissé paraitre.

J'avance lentement jusqu'à la lumière. J'ai les mains le long de mon corps. Ma robe fluide m'accompagne à chaque mouvement. Mes cheveux lâchés virevoltent également dans mon dos, ce qui me chatouille légèrement.

Timidement, je descends les marches dans un silence de plomb. Je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passe jusqu'à mi-chemin. Je suis au milieu des marches, lorsque je me stoppe stupéfaite par la scène sous mes yeux.

Nos invités, les hauts dirigeants, mes amis, ma famille… la famille royale excepter la Reine… et Edward… tous sont inclinés. Lorsqu'il se redresse, je rencontre le regard fiévreux de mon futur mari. Son expression est indescriptible. J'en ai la bouche sèche. Le cœur prêt à sortir hors de ma poitrine. Il m'adresse alors son splendide sourire en coin, ce qui me donne du courage pour continuer ma descente. On ne se quitte pas des yeux. Je n'ai dieux que pour lui.

La dernière marche… Edward s'incline une fois encore et je m'empresse de lui rendre la révérence. Il a revêtit un smoking noir, avec nœud papillon de la même couleur, sur une chemise blanche soyeuse. Il est à tomber par terre. Il tend la main vers moi tout en inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes à couper le souffle. _**

Sa voix est rauque et instable. Je suis incapable de parler sans trahir mon émotion. Je lui souris grandement avant d'accepter sa main. Ma main me picote aussitôt. Me prenant de cours, Edward s'installe à mes côtés pour faire face à nos invités et famille. Il enroule un bras autour de ma taille et je vins aussitôt me blottir contre lui. Nos yeux ne se sont pas lâcher depuis tout ce temps. Les crépitements des flashs et les applaudissements qui s'en suivent nous font tout de même sortir de notre bulle. Avec un clin d'œil complice, Edward tourne la tête vers les photographes officiels et j'en fais autant.

J'ai bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts face à ses lumières, mais heureusement cela s'arrête assez vite. Edward me conduit d'un pas noble et lent vers les sièges de ses majestés. Avec douceur, je me sépare à contre cœur de mon futur époux et m'incline dans une profonde révérence face aux trois sièges.

Je me redresse en même temps qu'Edward. Alice a le regard pétillant et limite larmoyant. Je lui retourne le sourire exquis sur ses lèvres. La princesse Esmée me couve littéralement du regard. A ses côtés Carlisle semble heureux et fière ce qui me gonfle le cœur. Puis, mon regard dévie vers notre Reine. Elizabeth. Son regard est doux. Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres ce qui me rassure. Elle se lève de son siège sans attendre l'orchestre qui avait repris une mélodie exquise s'arrête de jouer. Les quelques murmures de la salle retombe comme un soufflé.

- **_Je suis honoré ce soir de vous accueillir entre ses murs. Nous sommes tous rassemblaient pour célèbre les fiançailles de mon petit-fils Edward avec celle qu'il souhaite pour épouse Isabella. _**

Elle s'arrête un instant pour laisser le temps au convive d'apprécier avant de reprendre.

- **_Vous avez la bénédiction de vos familles mes enfants… et celle de votre Reine._** Souffle-t-elle la voix chantante.

Les applaudissements se font de nouveau entendre, tandis qu'Edward et moi-même plongeons de nouveau dans une révérence.

J'ai juste le temps de me relever par la suite que la Princesse Alice est dans mes bras.

- **_Oh Bella, tu es magnifique. _**

J'essaie d'ignorer les différents photographes qui nous entourent et qui me suivront ce soir et serre en retour ma future belle-sœur.

- **_Merci Alice. _**

Ce fut par la suite, La Princesse Esmée et Carlisle de nous faire face.

- **_Vous êtes radieuse. _**Souffle ravie Esmée. **_Vous formez un très jolie couple. Personne ne pourra le niez. _**

- **_Merci. Cela me touche votre majesté. _**

- **_Ma femme à raison Isabella, vous êtes renversantes. J'ai hâte de vous voir dans votre robe de marié. _**

- **_Je dois dire que je suis impatient aussi. _**Murmure Edward à mon oreille, avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille pour m'attirer à lui.

Le rouge me monte aussitôt aux joues ce qui fait rire les deux hommes. Par la suite, je passe une bonne heure à suivre Edward pour les différentes présentations. Tenant un verre de champagne dans ma main depuis le début, je sens un regard insistant. Je fais la connaissance de quelques acteurs américains, de grands hommes d'affaires et de plusieurs hommes d'états. J'essaie de me rappeler de chaque nom, mais cela commence à être difficile. J'essaie également de dire quelques mots en français, russe et espagnol, sous le regard surprit de plus uns.

- **_Isabella est très douée pour apprendre les différentes langues de notre monde. _**

- **_Vous avez trouvé une perle rare._** S'amuse en retour le diplomate russe posté à Missoula depuis deux ans.

- **_En effet._** Soupire-t-il me vrillant de son regard charmeur. **_J'ai aussi la chance de l'avoir pour l'un de mes passe-temps favori._** S'amuse-t-il avant de donner mon verre de champagne et le mien à une des serveuses passant par là.

- **_Isabella… ma très chère Bella…_** dit-il posant la main sur son cœur. **_Me fait tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? _**

Je souris. En fait, non. Mon visage est littéralement fendu par mon sourire.

- **_Avec joie, Prince Edward !_** dis-je d'une voix charmeuse en retour.

Il incline le visage sur le côté puis me fait signe de la main de me diriger vers le centre de la salle. Personne ne danse, me fis-je mentalement avant de me rappeler que nous devions ouvrir le bal. Tradition oblige.

Sous les applaudissements chaleureux, l'orchestre philarmonique de Missoula entame clair de lune de Debussy.

- **_Notre chanson._** Souffle-t-il, en m'attirant contre lui.

Nous entamons des mouvements gracieux, souple et surtout fluide.

Nous sommes seuls au monde avec les musiciens. Dans notre petite bulle. J'aime cette bulle d'amour et de sécurité.

Nous effectuions des petits tours dans le sens inverse d'une montre. Je pouvais sentir le souffle d'Edward calme et posé venir chatouiller à plusieurs reprise la base de mon cou me faisait plus ou moins perdre mes moyens.

- **_Cette robe te va à merveille ! _**Me dit-il, alors après nous avoir fait virevolter délicatement sur la gauche.

- **_J'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée ! _**Expliquais-je délicatement.

- **_Tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, Bella. Tu es ma fiancée. _**Edward souffla de soulagement et j'en fis de même.**_ J'aime cette sensation. _**

- **_Je l'aime aussi, mon futur époux. _**Chuchotais-je de bonheur et de… soulagement. **_J'aime danser avec toi._** Continuais-je.

- **_Je t'aime !_** Me répondit-il me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Je suis prête à lui dire ses mots également, quand les musiciens entament un nouveau morceau. Mon père se positionne alors à nos côtés nous arrêtant.

- **_Prince Edward, puis-je danser avec ma fille ?_** Questionne mal à l'aise Charlie.

Cela ne lui ressemble pas, me fis-je mentalement.

- **_Evidemment, Monsieur Swan. _**

Edward nous surprend tous en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue et d'accepter la main que lui tend sa mère heureuse de l'avoir pour une danse.

Charlie est debout et ne sait visiblement pas quoi faire. Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire avant de poser une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son avant-bras. Il prend alors vie et m'attire à lui mal à l'aise.

- **_Notre première danse._** Me fit-il remarquer sans osé croiser mon regard.

- **_Oui._** Souris-je un peu tristement.

Le silence s'installe alors que nous ne dansons pas vraiment au même rythme que les autres.

- **_Tu passes une bonne soirée papa ?_** m'enquis-je inquiète.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ma chérie... _**

Il doit surement sentir mon angoisse, puisqu'il éclate de rire me surprenant un peu.

- **_Bella, ma tendre Bella… Je suis si fière de toi ! _**

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie dans la seconde. Je cesse aussitôt de danser et accroche mes bras autour de son cou.

- **_Bell' ?! _**

Je ne dis mot. Mon père ne sait visiblement pas vraiment comment faire face à la situation. Nous sommes là, au milieu de la piste de danse d'un des plus beaux palais au monde et nous… sommes enlacés. Du moins, je l'enlace. Heureusement, après un temps d'hésitation, il entour ses bras autour de ma taille et ricane.

- **_Tu es une Princesse nouvelle génération._** S'amuse-t-il.

- **_Evidemment !_** souris-je le serrant encore plus fort. **_Merci, papa._**

- **_De quoi, ma puce ? _**

- **_De m'avoir laissé partir de la maison. _**Commençais-je tendrement. **_De m'avoir permis d'habiter au palais… et… d'avoir accepté ma relation. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! _**souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me tends aussitôt contre lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en pensé, mais heureusement Charlie reprend.

- **_Ton bonheur est mon seul souhait Bell' ! Si tu souhaites vivre ici, avec Edward alors je n'ai rien à dire. _**

- **_Je t'aime !_**

- **_Je t'aime aussi Bella. _**

- **_Pardonné mon intrusion. _**Entendis-je dire Edward calmement. Je vais avoir besoin de Bella pour la remise des anneaux. Expliqua-t-il surement triste de nous séparer.

Mon père se sépara de moi et tendis ma main vers Edward. Cela était emblématique. Il acceptait enfin qu'il soit avec moi. Je regardais l'amour de ma vie, fermer les yeux de soulagement et les rouvrir.

- **_C'est un honneur pour moi monsieur que de pouvoir prendre soin de votre fille. _**

Edward inclina la tête solennellement, nous surprenant tous.

- **_Prenez en soin, jeune homme_**. **_Elle vaut tout l'or du monde. _**

- **_J'en ai conscience, monsieur Swan._** Termina-t-il attrapant ma main pour me rapprocher de lui. **_La Reine nous attend ! _**

J'hoche timidement la tête et me laisse guider par Edward. Voilà, j'allais recevoir ma bague de fiançailles.

* * *

** Alors ? **

**Bella est enfin arrivé à être la futur femme de notre Prince Edward! **

**Heureuse et Heureux ? **

**A très bientôt **

**Sab**


	27. Chapter 26

**Good evening everyone!**

J'ai pas oublié de poster hier promis... juste j'ai pas eu le temps !

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !** Le 26 sur 30 ou 31 ...** ce qui veut dire qu'on arrive à la fin les amis...

Hey ouiiiiiiiiii je suis désolé mais je crois que c'est presque la fin ! :(

j'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-ci.

Je vous informe également qu'il y a un** LEMON** dans ce chapitre ...

Alors ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire (ben descendait plus bas lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : **

**Une nuit ensemble. **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

Je me tenais devant mon miroir en essayant encore de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver.

Alice posée dans un fauteuil m'observait d'un œil critique. Ce soir, Edward m'emmenait dîner en ville dans un restaurant français et je savais de source sûre que cette sortie lui tenait à cœur. Notre officialisation avait eu lieu, il y a maintenant neuf jours. Nos fiançailles, c'était dérouler parfaitement. Nous avions fait le tour des médias internationaux le lendemain. Notre photos officiel, avait été utilisée de partout et avait été sur les premières pages de tous les grands magazines.

Mes parents été resté avec nous deux jours entier. Ils avaient adorés les chambres du Palais. Et Elisa avait eu droit à tout le service d'une véritable Princesse. La Reine avait mis les bouchées doubles pour combler ma famille et je l'en remercier infiniment pour cela.

Neuf jours avaient passé et je n'avais pas quitté l'enceinte du Palais. Entre les différentes visites pour venir nous féliciter. Les dossiers à lire et relire. Mes cours. Mes activités tels que les plongeons, la photographie, les cours de danses, les cours de savoir vivre et paraître, sans oublier les cours d'équitations, mes journées étaient bien remplit. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Hors ce soir, Edward m'emmener à l'extérieur. Notre première sortie ensemble. Que tous les deux.

- **_Tu es certaine que je ne suis pas trop habillée,_** questionnai-je pour la troisième fois en examinant ma tenue.

- **_Bella ! _**soupira Alice. **_Tu es parfaite ! Il va te manger dans la main._**

- **_Je ne veux pas qu'il me mange dans la main, je veux …_**

- **_Tu veux quoi ?_** Sourit-elle mutine.

- **_Je veux être libre de mes choix ! Même si ceux-ci intègrent ton frère !_** chuchotai-je si bas qu'elle ne put l'entendre.

- **_Allez, il est l'heure. On descend._**

Je lissai les plis souples de ma robe en soie rouge qui suivait le moindre de mes mouvements. La coupe rappelait le style empire avec un bandeau serré sous la poitrine puis des plis qui tombaient jusqu'à mes chevilles. Rebrodée de fils de soie pourpre et amarante, elle faisait paraître ma peau très pâle. Ses courtes manches bouffantes en organza rouge étaient ornées de minuscules fleurs blanches et pourpres. Bref, elle était très peu dans le style d'Alice. À croire qu'elle avait décidé de tester un autre genre ce soir. Elle m'avait prêté un simple collier en or, formant une tresse fine et ouvragée autour de mon cou. Des boucles d'oreilles assorties et pendantes, complétaient l'ensemble. Un anneau d'or et de diamant, ceignait mon annulaire droit. Ma bague de fiançailles. Edward avait mis le paquet. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'allais être une princesse, j'allais devoir m'y faire.

Je quittai mon reflet des yeux, faisant confiance à Alice et attrapai la douce étole de soie sauvage pourpre posée sur le lit, suivis Alice et rejoignis Edward au bas des escaliers. Il était de dos et malgré tout, je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer et mes joues rougir. Il était splendide dans son costume sombre, ses cheveux qui n'étaient quasiment jamais disciplinés et son maintien un rien arrogant. Entendant le bruit de nos talons claquants sur le marbre du hall, il se retourna. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps de haut en bas, sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher. Puis ce sourire en coin auquel j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister apparut. Il me tendit la main et je m'avançai doucement.

- **_Tu es splendide,_** murmura-t-il en m'attirant contre lui pour poser un baiser sur ma joue.

Cela me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. J'eus du mal à reprendre contenance vu notre proximité. Cet homme me rendait dingue.

- **_Remercie Alice ! C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de la porter et qui m'a prêté ses bijoux. _**

- **_Je le ferai demain sans faute. Mais pour l'heure, il est temps d'y aller. _**

Il adressa un rapide signe de la main à sa sœur et se dirigea vers le garage personnel du palais. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait conduire, que nous serions donc seuls dans l'habitacle, nos gardes du corps dans la BMW noire derrière nous. Sam et Andrew, le remplaçant de Seth. Le bougre avait eu droit à sa soirée.

Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière et s'installa ensuite au volant. Nous sortîmes rapidement du palais et je constatai qu'il conduisait bien. En douceur pour une fois. Ses gestes étaient précis et fluides. Il savait précisément où il voulait aller et ne se posait pas de question quant à savoir si cela était possible. Il agissait, point !

Notre arrivée au restaurant ce fit en grande discrétion et nous pûmes rejoindre le salon privé qu'il avait réservé sans qu'une horde de journaliste ne nous mitraillent de flashs et autres questions. Le maître d'hôtel nous guida avec un sourire sincère et après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Edward me dirigea vers un fauteuil où je m'assis en lissant ma jupe, vain espoir pour la voir s'allonger.

- **_Tu sais, tu auras beau tirer dessus, elle ne s'allongera pas,_** se moqua-t-il doucement.

Comment avait-il pu savoir ?

- **_Et tu n'es pas sensé me réconforter au lieu de te moquer ?_** grognai-je, furieuse parce qu'il avait raison.

- **_Goûte-donc ceci,_** fit-il en me tendant un amuse-gueule.

Je tendis la main pour l'attraper quand il secoua la tête tout en reculant sa main.

- **_Ouvre la bouche,_** souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

J'ouvris lentement les lèvres et il déposa la bouchée sur ma langue. Je fermai les yeux à la fois pour savourer les saveurs et pour échapper à son regard brûlant. Les saveurs mélangées du foie gras et de la compote d'oignons envahie ma bouche. Je lâchai un soupir de plaisir.

- **_On dirait que tu aimes cela, _**rit-il doucement. **_Essaie celui-ci !_**

- **_Edward, s'il te plaît, _**protestai-je en repoussant doucement sa main vers lui et en tendant l'autre vers le plateau.

- **_Comme tu veux, _**accepta-t-il de bonne grâce.

Nous dégustâmes les amuses bouches prévues pour l'apéritif et en buvant un verre de Muscat, vin doux français pour moi, et de sherry pour lui. Nous discutions des avancées économiques de la Chine lorsqu'un léger coup fut donné sur le battant de la porte. Edward les autorisa à entrer et trois serveurs déposèrent les plats sur la table devant la fenêtre.

- **_Nous vous remercions, _**intervins-je avec un sourire avenant, ayant noté leur regard incertain. **_Je m'occuperai moi-même de servir son Altesse. _**

Ils inclinèrent la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

- **_Tu sais être diplomate lorsque tu le souhaites,_** remarqua-t-il.

- **_J'ai toujours été diplomate Edward ! Il n'y a que toi pour parvenir à me faire sortir de mes gonds aussi facilement et oublier toutes les bonnes manières que ma mère m'a inculquée._**

- **_Je ne sais si je dois être heureux ou vexé d'un tel honneur !_**

- **_A toi de voir, mon cher ! Bien et si nous goûtions ces mets qui sentent tellement bon que mon estomac commence à crier famine. _**

- **_Allons-y, _**fit-il en me tendant galamment le bras.

Je retins une remarque moqueuse et me contentai de lui sourire. Je posai ma main sur son bras et fus comme chaque fois surprise par les petits fourmillements qui remontèrent le long du mien.

Il me guida jusqu'à mon siège et m'aida à m'installer. Puis, il s'installa en face de moi et souleva les cloches. Je reconnus du turbo à la milanaise, du canard confis accompagné d'un gratin dauphinois et un délice glacé au nougat et à la framboise. L'eau vint à la bouche et je nous servis en poisson.

Tout en dégustant notre repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. De nos parents, de nos sœurs, de nos amis, en particulier d'Emmett fou d'amour pour Rosalie. De la folie d'Alice pour les boutiques, de la gentillesse innée de la Princesse Esmée, qui était mon modèle. Des tensions entre Missoula et certains pays africains qui ne reconnaissaient pas les droits de l'homme. Des problèmes financiers de la Grèce et de l'Italie. Et de nous. Un peu. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui se préparait pour dans quelques semaines. Le mariage. Ce fameux mariage !

A force d'entendre tout le monde dire que tout ce passerait bien, que je ferais une mariée exceptionnelle, qu'Edward serait magnifique – comme s'il pouvait en être autrement !- je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'un incident viendrait troubler la fête. Ce à quoi tout le monde répondait que j'étais juste stressée et angoissée.

La soirée se déroula calmement sans cris, sans heurts, un état dans lequel nous nous retrouvions de plus en plus souvent. Cela pouvait-il auguré de la suite ? Pourrions-nous être proches comme l'étaient le Prince Carlisle et la Princesse Esmée ? Je l'espérais. Sincèrement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Edward se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et mit en route la chaine hifi. Une douce valse s'éleva et il revint sur ses pas. Il se stoppa devant moi et me tendit sa main.

- **_Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse Bella ? _**demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- **_Avec plaisir_**, acceptai-je en me levant.

Il m'attira contre son torse et me fit tournoyer au rythme lent de la valse. Il garda ses yeux fixés dans les miens et j'avais beau essayer de lire ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir, je n'y parvenais pas. Malgré toutes ces heures passées ensembles, Edward demeurait un mystère pour moi, la plupart du temps. Dans les rares moments où il lâchait un peu son contrôle, je pouvais lire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur, ses parents et sa grand-mère dans son regard. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, plusieurs semaines en arrière et encore le soir de notre officialisation, lorsqu'il avait cru me perdre, mais depuis plus rien. Neuf jours, sans l'entendre me dire des mots doux.

Le fait que j'ai été incapable de lui retourner ses sentiments expliquait peut-être cela. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Cependant aucune autre déclaration n'était venue émaillée notre relation. Ce soir, peut-être redirait-il ces mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Il me sourit tendrement quand la musique s'interrompit. Puis, il nous guida vers la sortie.

- **_Edward, _**dis-je en m'arrêtant. **_Est-on vraiment obligé de rentrer immédiatement ? J'aimerai faire un tour par le parc avant._**

Il me regarda longuement et finit par m'offrir ce sourire en coin qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite.

- **_Je vais prévenir Sam et Andrew. Ils vont être furieux, mais tant pis !_**

Puis, il lâcha ma main pour placer son bras autour de ma taille et me guider à l'extérieur. En passant devant nos gardes, il les prévint de mon souhait et les invita à nous suivre sans leur donner la moindre chance d'objecter.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans le siège du conducteur sans se donner la peine de vérifier si Sam et Andrew nous avaient suivis. Il démarra en douceur et nous conduisit rapidement jusqu'au parc que sa grand-mère avait restauré quelques décennies auparavant.

Il m'invita à sortir et, quand il réalisa que malgré la douceur de ce mois de mai, je frissonnai, il posa sa veste sur mes épaules. Son odeur si particulière m'envahit et ce fut avec un sourire béat que je glissai ma main dans la sienne pour notre promenade. Il fit un arrêt devant un parterre de rose blanche. Il se produisit alors un événement étrange. Le prince Edward se risqua à fouler les pelouses sacrées du parc et à cueillir l'une des roses blanches. Ces roses que sa grand-mère avait spécialement choisies et qui embaumaient la nuit.

- **_Une rose pour la femme la plus belle à mes yeux,_** chuchota-t-il juste pour moi quand il m'eut rejoint.

- **_Tu es fou ! Tout prince sois-tu, si ta grand-mère l'apprend, tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure._**

- **_Non, je ne crois pas ! Pas quand elle connaîtra la destinataire de cette fleur ! _**

Je me contentai de la fixer en souriant avant de baisser mon visage et de humer le parfum si particulier de cette rose. Il me rappela immédiatement celui d'Edward et je souris encore plus.

- **_Tu as l'air heureuse,_** remarqua-t-il.

- **_Oui, très ! _**confirmai-je en me dirigeant vers un banc.

Je m'assis tranquillement et levai la tête pour observer le ciel. Il se glissa à mes côtés et je saisis sa main pour l'attirer contre moi. Je soulevai sa veste et nous enveloppai tous deux à l'intérieur. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule afin de pouvoir poursuivre mon observation du ciel. Je l'entendis alors reprendre son souffle et je sentis ses lèvres contre mes cheveux. Je me sentais bien, très bien ici entre ses bras. J'aurai presque pu oublier qu'il était prince et que je devais au départ l'épouser pour de mauvaises raisons. Je pouvais rêver à un mariage d'amour où lui m'aimerait autant que je l'aimais.

- **_Nous devrions rentrer Bella. Il se fait tard et tu as froid, _**murmura-t-il contre ma joue.

- **_Tu as raison, allons-y,_** reconnus-je à contre cœur.

Je me levai et le tirai jusqu'à notre voiture. Je n'avais pas envie que cette soirée s'arrête, mais nos deux gardes souhaitaient certainement prendre un peu de repos avant la journée de demain.

Avant d'arriver à la voiture, deux photographes nous saluèrent poliment et levèrent les mains en l'air face aux deux gardes mécontents.

- **_Nous n'avons pris qu'une seule photo, nous le promettons votre altesse !_** Décréta rapidement un homme barbu à l'attention d'Edward, alors que Sam voulu lui arracher le dit appareille.

- **_Attend Sam..._** fis-je rapidement me dirigeant aussitôt vers eux, Edward dans mon sciage.

Je fis halte face à eux, complètement interloquer de me voir d'aussi prêts sûrement.

- **_Votre majesté._** Dirent les deux hommes inclinant la tête face à Edward qui posa sa main sur ma hanche naturellement.

- **_Puis-je voir la dite photo ?_** Murmurais-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

L'homme en resta sans voix. Visiblement, ma demande était nouvelle pour lui.

- **_Oui, Mademoiselle Swan._**

- **_Bella !_** Le repris-je dans un grand sourire.

J'entendis Edward toussoter et je lui donner un petit coup de coude.

- **_Nous sommes un peu presser, Isabella !_** Reprit Edward pour clairement dissuader l'homme d'utilisé mon diminutif.

Le photographe barbue récupéra son appareille photo des mains de Sam et cliqua sur plusieurs boutons avant de me présenter l'écran tactile.

La photo était juste magnifique. Moi, regardant la fleur avec une espèce de fierté. Je la tenais à deux mains et visiblement respirer son odorat florale et sucré.

- **_Oh ! Elle est tellement belle !_** Fis-je touchant du bout des doigts le matériel.

- **_Tout vient de votre beauté, mademoiselle Isabella._** Dit-il détourant le regard lorsque je relevais le mien vers lui.

- **_C'est très flatteur, monsieur, mais je dois dire que le jardin de la Reine nous doit ce magnifique moment. Ne trouvez-vous pas que le parc est romantique ? Vous devriez emmener votre femme ou votre petite amie..._**

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant quoi répondre. Sam bougonna et Edward grogna me rapprochant de lui.

- **_Nous devrons rentrer, Bel' !_** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Oui... mais, je voulais savoir d'abord, s'il était possible d'en avoir une copie ? _**

- **_Une copie ? _**S'étrangla le photographe aussitôt.

- **_Oui... je paierais naturellement. Faite donc une facture à mon nom et j'enverrais mon père vous régler le jour même. _**

- **_Très bien. Maintenant parton._** Déclara rapidement Edward me tirant déjà par le bras. **_Bonne soirée messieurs. _**

Je n'entendis la réponse ou les réactions des deux photographes. Edward suivit de Sam et Andrew me guidèrent doucement vers le véhicule.

- **_Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer._** Murmurais-je, alors qu'il m'ouvrait la portière.

Il ne dit mot, se contentant de me sourire.

Lentement, comme s'il était la proie des mêmes sentiments, Edward nous ramena au palais. Nous saluâmes Sam et Andrew au bas des escaliers de nos appartements privés. Depuis nos fiançailles, la sécurité avait été renforcée. L'accès aux appartements était soumis à l'approbation des gardes principaux. En sommes, Sam, Seth et Andrew. Ce qui augmentait leur charge de travail.

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et me regarda ne sachant visiblement pas comment mettre fin à notre soirée.

- **_Bonne nuit Edward,_** chuchotai-je en me penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

À l'instant où je me reculais, je sentis ses bras m'enlacer et me plaquer contre lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et il m'embrassa. Nous avions déjà échangé des baisers, mais celui-ci était différent. Il était porteur de tendresse, d'émotion, de passion.

- **_Bonne nuit Bella, _**articula-t-il difficilement en se reculant.

Cependant, j'avais pris une décision. Je glissai une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et plaçai l'autre dans mon dos pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Nous étions fiancés. Dans quelques jours, il allait devenir mon mari. Il me semblait naturel de partager plus que quelques baisers avec lui.

Je nous fis entrer dans ma grande chambre et Edward referma de lui-même la porte. On se fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il s'avança vers moi et ne laissa que quelques centimètres nous séparer. Des centimètres en trop. Edward déposa un baiser sur ma mâchoire. Un baiser simple, presque chaste. Je voulais plus. Je levai le visage vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- **_Isabella Swan qui ne me gifle pas après un baiser ?_** souffla-t-il presque tendrement sur mes lèvres. **_J'aime ça... _**

- **_J'espère bien ! _**dis-je la voix tremblotante.

- **_Bella je…_**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer. Nous avions parlé toute la soirée et je voulais faire autre chose. J'avais besoin de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Il mit fin à notre baiser et passa un bras autour de ma taille et un autre derrière mes genoux pour me porter. Je me laissai faire avec joie. Ma tête alla rejoindre son épaule tandis que mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Je sentis le doux matelas dans mon dos, tandis que le Prince de ma vie m'installait de tout mon long dessus.

Il s'installa au-dessus de moi, ses jambes retenant son poids afin de ne pas m'écraser. J'avais besoin de ses lèvres, de le sentir contre moi. Ma robe était un vrai fardeau à ce moment précis. Elle était belle, mais encombrante. Edward fit glisser sa main droite sur mon poignet. Un toucher léger, délicat. Il le fit remonter avec une lenteur infinie le long de mon avant bras pour rejoindre mon coude. Il continua sa douce torture qui laissait sur ma peau un léger feu, pour rejoindre mon épaule, mon cou, ma mâchoire, ma joue. Je me surpris à vouloir faire de même avec lui. Ma main alla à la rencontre son torse. Je tremblais légèrement, il dut s'en rendre compte, cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire. Je déboutonnai les trois premiers boutons du haut de sa chemine et lui retirai sa veste par la suite. Il m'aida sans se faire prier. Mes doigts touchèrent enfin sa peau douce et chaude. Un petit soupir lui échappa, ce qui me fit sourire.

Edward attrapa entre ses dents ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit gémir faiblement.

- **_Un point partout, miss Swan_**, souffla-t-il en posant des petits baisers enflammés sur la peau de mon cou.

Il voulait jouer ? J'étais partante. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille et donnai un à-coup sur son lobe. Il poussa une sorte de couinement adorable. Je ris malgré moi.

- **_Bella ! _**résonna sa voix rauque dans le silence de ma chambre.

- **_Edward, _**gémis-je attrapant son lobe entre mes lèvres.

Je sortis ma langue pour venir titiller celui-ci. Edward me repoussa prestement. J'étais là, allongée sur le dos, m'offrant à lui et il me repoussait !

_*/*ATTENTION*/*_

_*/*LEMON*/*_

Edward attrapa une de mes mains et vint la poser sur son épaule. Il répéta le même mouvement avec l'autre. Il se releva m'attirant ainsi sur ses genoux avec souplesse et grâce.

- **_Je crois que cette robe est de trop,_** susurra-t-il, au creux de mon oreille.

- **_Pour sûr !_** fis-je le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair dans le bas de mon dos et je réalisai alors que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge grâce à Alice. Il la fit descendre millimètres par millimètre et arriva le moment stratégique. Lorsque mes seins sortirent de leur cachette, Edward haleta fortement. Je sentis même une bosse se loger en dessous de moi.

- **_Je vais devoir définitivement remercier Alice, _**dit-il posant des baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine.

- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je difficilement.

- **_Mais, comment le faire sans qu'elle ne sache pour nous ? _**

- **_Nous ?_** répétai-je émerveillée.

- **_Oui, mon ange. Toi et moi… et ce soir ? _**

Edward captura une fois de plus mes lèvres et continua à me dévêtir. Il me souleva quelques instants pour la faire tomber au bas de mes pieds.

- **_Tu es la plus belle des créatures. _**

- **_Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à me charmer,_** le contrai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il releva les yeux vers moi. Il se leva à son tour et retira lui-même sa chemise.

- **_Je te le dis et le répéterai encore plusieurs fois… j'ai de véritables sentiments pour toi… et je te trouve belle, intelligente et charismatique. Je ne désire personne d'autre auprès de moi. Personne ! _**

J'étais nue comme un vers, ayant pour seul dernier rempart un string blanc. Je ne me sentais pas véritablement à l'aise pourtant je me surpris à mettre la main sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour la défaire. Ce soir était notre soir. Je sentis les mains de mon Prince charmant venir se poser sur mes seins. Un toucher léger, fin et délicieux.

Je fis descendre son pantalon et on se retrouva tous deux en simples sous-vêtements quand il jeta ses chaussures avec le reste de nos tenues du soir. Edward me tendit la main et je la pris avec bonheur. Il nous ramena jusqu'au lit et on s'allongea côte à côte. Nos yeux imbriqués dans ceux de l'autre. Les quelques rayons de lumière de la lune me révélaient avec malice le corps merveilleusement bien sculpté de l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse.

- **_Tu es sûre de toi ?_** demanda Edward tendrement, tout en parcourant sa main sur tout mon corps.

Mes jambes, mes cuises particulièrement étaient le siège d'attention toute particulière. Mon épaule, mes seins, mon ventre… visiblement il affectionnait particulièrement mes hanches. C'était un moment tendre, paisible.

- **_J'en suis certaine ! _**chuchotai-je. **_Puis, dans quelques jours nous serons mari et femme… pourquoi attendre ?_**

- **_Je suis prêt à attendre toute ma vie pour toi !_**

- **_Pas moi. Je te veux Edward. _**

Il m'arracha un cri de surprise, quand il se retrouva sur moi à m'embrasser comme un damné. Adieu la douceur et la délicatesse. Bonjour, la ferveur et la passion. Ses mains loin d'être en reste vinrent se loger dans mes cheveux, entourant ainsi mon visage. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent, il poussa son bassin vers le mien avec une douce pression. Nos deux gémissements se firent entendre. Il était doué. Très doué même ! Il attrapa le bord de mon string et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes avec délicatesse. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le mouvement. Il fit remonter ses mains sur ma peau vers l'intérieur. Je me sentais faible et impuissante à cet instant. Ses frôlements doux m'électrifiaient.

- **_Tu m'autorises à te faire du bien ?_** demanda-t-il dans un murmure, tout en posant sa main sur mon sexe humide.

Je hochai la tête, incapable d'assembler les lettres pour former un mot. J'étais complètement perdue. Par la suite, je le sentis descendre le long de mon corps déposant de tendres baisers sur mon corps. Le creux de ma poitrine, un sein, au-dessus du nombril pour finir sur mon entrejambe. Mon premier réflexe fut de refermer les jambes et de couiner fortement.

- **_Ma puce… si tu ne veux pas… j'arr…_**

- **_Non, _**dis-je me sentant complètement ridicule. **_C'est juste que… je ne l'aie jamais fait. _**

Je me sentais bouillir à la fois de plaisir et de la bêtise de ma révélation. J'aurais dû lui en parler avant, mais je n'en avais pas eu la possibilité, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. J'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi.

- **_Ce n'est pas désagréable_**, sourit-il. **_Puis, je suis assez doué ! _**se vanta-t-il continuant à caresser du bout des doigts ma partie intime.

- **_Non, Ed'… je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel. Je suis…_**

- **_Vierge ?_** s'étonna-t-il aussitôt.

Voilà. En un mot, il avait réussi à me refroidir. Il dut sentir mon malaise, puisqu'il remonta vers moi et tint mon visage entre ses deux mains.

- **_Je suis si heureux d'être ton premier partenaire,_** sourit-il amoureusement avec une pointe de fierté purement masculine dans la voix. **_Je promets d'être le plus doux possible et surtout de te donner un maximum de plaisir pour ta première fois._**

- **_Merci. _**Chuchotai-je fermant les yeux.

- **_Juste une chose, promets-moi de m'arrêter si quelque chose te gêne, te dérange ou te fait mal. _**

- **_Mal ?_** j'avais aussitôt rouvert les yeux pour voir les siens s'abaisser.

- **_Je… certaines femmes ont mal la première fois, _**soupira-t-il presque tristement.

- **_Je te le promets,_** fis-je tendrement en le serrant contre moi.

Il fit de même durant quelques minutes, puis reprit son ancienne activité. Il redescendit plus vite que la première fois. J'avais de l'appréhension, mais c'était ce que je voulais. J'avais confiance en mon futur mari, confiance en l'homme qu'il était.

Edward posa sa bouche tentatrice sur mon sexe humide. La sensation m'envoya une vague de chaleur dans les reins. Il déposa quelques baisers sans s'attarder. Puis, il embrassa mes lèvres intimes avec bonheur. Il savait y faire, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ma tête me tournait déjà. Ce fut pire quand je sentis la pointe de sa langue laper mon clitoris. J'haletais, je me sentais vivre comme jamais. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune comparaison possible.

Visiblement, il me laissait gentiment m'habituer à cette douce torture. Il laissait le plaisir grandir en moi lentement, à mon rythme. Il n'était pas pressé et j'appréciais ce geste. Je sentis par la suite, l'homme dans mon lit faire des petits ronds avec sa langue. J'hurlai face à cette nouvelle sensation, ce qui le fit sourire sur mon sexe. Sa bouche devint alors plus aventureuse, plus enjouée. Ses pressions plus fortes. Il fit glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de mon sexe, ce qui me fit me cambrer. Il recommença plusieurs fois d'affilé. Il alternait ses caresses buccales et j'adorais ça.

Mes cris de plaisir se firent de plus en plus présents, et je me demandai si le palais n'allait pas courir à mon secours. On serait bien embêté dans ce cas. Edward fit alors rouler mon bouton d'or entre ses doigts de pianiste et ma délivrance arriva pour la première fois. Il remonta près de moi et m'attira dans ses bras. Je m'y logeai dans un état second.

- **_Tu crois que les gardes vont croire que je te tue ? _**s'amusa-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

- **_Euh… peut-être ! _**souris-je. **_Edward ? _**

- **_Oui, mon ange ? _**

- **_Merci. _**

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant. Je voulus l'embrasser, mais il me retint par l'épaule.

- **_Quoi ? _**m'affolai-je.

- **_Euh… je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer autrement alors désolé pour les prochains mots… le goût risque d'être différent… je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier_**, grimaça-t-il.

Oui, je savais cela. J'avais lu dans différents magazine féminin, qu'après un cunnilingus les femmes refusaient assez souvent d'embrasser leur conjoint sur la bouche et idem pour les hommes. Je fermai les yeux et me rapprochai de nouveau de lui. Il se laissa faire avec un peu d'appréhension.

- **_Différent, mais supportable,_** répondis-je me léchant volontairement les lèvres.

- **_Je t'aime ! _**m'informa-t-il en se repositionnant au-dessus de moi sur les genoux. **_Tu as promis de me dire quand m'arrêter, _**continua-t-il retirant son dernier vêtement.

À la vue de son sexe, un frison me parcourut l'échine. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ma vision. J'en avais déjà vu, via internet, mais en vrai, jamais.

- **_Tu veux toucher ?_** demanda-t-il craintivement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en approchant ma main vers le fruit défendu fièrement dressé. Je dois dire que c'était extrêmement doux et chaud. Edward posa alors sa main sur la mienne et commença un léger va et vient qui le fit haleter.

- **_J'ai vraiment envie !_** lui dis-je posant mes lèvres sur son torse.

- **_J'ai peur de te faire du mal. _**

- **_Edward… fais-moi l'amour,_** le contrai-je avec un peu plus de force.

Il m'embrassa presque timidement et se releva du lit.

- **_Tu pars ? _**m'alarmai-je le voyant filer vers la porte.

- **_Protection, si je te fais un enfant, le palais entier me tombera dessus. _**clama-t-il tournant la porte de la chambre.**_ Et je ne te parle pas de ton père ! _**

Il discuta quelques secondes avec quelqu'un dans le couloir, prenant soin de cacher sa nudité et attendit sans me regarder. Je le vis tendre la main et remercier la personne. Il referma la porte et revint vers moi.

Edward jeta sur le lit deux préservatifs et se faufila entre mes jambes comme si de rien était.

- **_Tu… qui ?_** rougis-je de gêne.

- **_Sam ! _**sourit-il alors que je grognais face à la situation. **_Bella… tu pensais sérieusement qu'il n'allait pas rester derrière la porte toute la nuit ?_**

- **_Ouais, _**grognai-je une fois de plus.

- **_Il ne dira rien. Ce n'est pas une commère et il t'apprécie vraiment. Sam ne voudra pas t'apporter de problème ! Et faut pas oublier que je suis le Prince ! _**

- **_Et si ta grand-mère l'apprenait ? _**

- **_Elle nous fera la leçon pour ne pas avoir attendu le mariage, mais c'est tout. _**

Edward m'embrassa avec tendresse, puis récupéra un préservatif et déchira l'emballage. Il me laissa regarder avec fascination le bout de plastique se tendre et serrer son pénis. Il se pencha vers moi et captura mes lèvres un fois encore. Je sentis son sexe venir se poster à l'entrée du mien. À l'aide d'une de ses mains, il fit une petite poussée qui me crispa.

- **_Calme toi… c'est douloureux ?_**

- **_Ça brûle,_** lui révélai-je, la gorge nouée.

- **_C'est à cause du préservatif. Une fois mariés, on pourra éviter ce genre de chose, _**souffla-t-il poussant un peu plus en moi.

- **_Une fois mariée,_** souris-je face à cette phrase. **_J'ai hâte d'être ta femme Edward. _**

- **_J'ai hâte d'être ton mari, Isabella !_** chantonna-t-il, caressant mes fesses du bout des doigts.

Edward fit de petits vas-et-viens, lentement, se rapprochant de plus en plus du point de rupture. Je me détendis et commençai à apprécier ses allers retour. Quand enfin, je sentis quelque chose couler à l'intérieur de moi.

- **_C'est normal… _**

- **_Je sais, _**lui soufflai-je attrapant l'arrière de sa tête.

Mes mains allèrent fourrager dans ses cheveux ce qui fut le feu vert pour lui. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus habiles, moins hachés. Il respirait fortement. Je m'accrochai à lui, complètement perdue dans la myriade de sensations qu'il me faisait découvrir.

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je alors qu'il butait littéralement au fond de moi.

- **_Comme ça ? _**

Il refit le même mouvement.

- **_Encore ! _**suppliai-je.

Edward le refit plusieurs fois d'affilé sans se faire prier. J'aimais ça. Le sentir entièrement.

- **_Tu es trop serrée, mon ange… je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. _**

Il eut du mal à prononcer cette phrase si longue surtout lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements. Il fit passer une main entre nous et titilla mon bouton d'or. Un courant électrique me parcourut tout le corps et mes parois vaginales se resserrèrent autour de lui, me libérant un cri d'extase.

- **_OUIII,_** hurlai-je malgré moi, collant mon visage contre son épaule.

- **_Bella,_** cria Edward se délivrant à son tour.

C'était donc ça, prendre du plaisir et surtout voir les étoiles. J'étais complètement déconnectée du monde. Je ne sentis pas Edward se retirer et jeter la protection dans la poubelle. Je ne le sentis pas non plus revenir dans le lit.

Je repris simplement pied quand il m'attira à lui pour me prendre dans les bras. Il rabattit le drap et la couverture sur nos corps nus et transpirants.

_*/*FIN*/*_

___*/*LEMON*/*_

- **_Merci,_** glissa mon amoureux tendrement, plaçant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- **_Merci à toi… je n'ai presque pas eu mal. _**

- **_Je sais… _**sourit-il contre moi. **_Et tu n'as pratiquement pas saigné. _**

- **_C'est normal ?_** m'inquiétai-je.

- **_Je ne sais pas… chaque femme est différente. Tu veux parler de quelque chose ?_** me demanda-t-il anxieux.

- **_Non. C'était parfait ! _**

- **_Parfait pour une première, les prochaines seront excellentes_**, glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Edward posa de tendre baiser sur mon épaule et mon cou. Au bout d'un moment, blottie contre l'homme de mes rêves, je m'endormis un large sourire sur le visage. Oubliant de ce fait, de lui dire les mots qu'il attendait.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward_**

Je la regardai dormir, si belle sous la lumière de la lune. Sa peau pâle luisait et ses cheveux se paraient de reflets inédits. Son souffle chaud et régulier me rappelait sa passion lors de notre étreinte. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de son visage si expressif et pourtant si fermé pour moi.

Alice soutenait qu'elle m'aimait mais jamais ces mots n'avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Même ce soir quand je lui avais avoué l'aimer, elle n'avait pas répondu. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés mais les mots merveilleux ne m'avaient pas été offerts. Je dus fermés les yeux très forts pour reprendre contenance. Je savais qu'elle était pudique et réservée, qu'elle ne confiait à personne, qu'elle se méfiait toujours de moi, un peu. Mais je ne savais pas si elle était amoureuse de moi.

Je lâchai un soupir de tristesse et de frustration mêlée et décidai que si elle m'avait choisi pour être son premier amant, cela ne devait pas être anodin pour elle. Je sentis la fatigue me gagner et je fermai les yeux. Le sommeil m'emporta sans que je puisse obtenir de réponse satisfaisante à ma question : Isabella Swan était-elle amoureuse de moi ?

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Vous êtes contente les filles ?_

_Alors ce LEMON ?_

_gros bisous à vous et a très vite (dimanche je vous le jure)_

_Bonne semaineeeeeeeeee_

_Sab qui vous remercie encore pour avoir porter cette histoire aussi loin._


	28. Chapter 27

**Bon dimanche tout le monde ! **

**Chez moi il neige encore et encore... du coup, j'ai eu le loisir de finir le nouveau chapitre... **

**alors... bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous donne toujours envie de lire ... **

**gros bisous**

**Sab'**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : **

**La main dans le sac. **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

Je regardais Edward dormir avec sérénité. J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie et ceux grâce à lui. J'avais tellement de chose à lui dire. A lui avouer. A lui montrer. Depuis quelques minutes, une folle envie de le réveiller me démanger. Juste avec de la tendresse et des baisers. Malheureusement, les personnes autour de nous en avaient décidé autrement.

Il y avait du remue-ménage à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Puis, avec une lenteur presque exagérer la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je me statufiais. Je n'avais même pas le courage de relever un peu plus le drap sur moi ou sur Edward. Encore moins, le réveiller et surtout pas retirer ma main de sur son torse.

Le visage du Prince Carlisle, puis celui d'Esmée apparue. Le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues, alors que je secouais finalement Edward.

- **_Quoi ?_** Grogna-t-il tandis qu'Esmée s'installer sur mon petit fauteuil un large sourire sur le visage.

Carlisle quant à lui croisa les bras sur son torse et nous analysa tour à tour le visage neutre. Il se racla la gorge me faisant sursauter.

- **_Edward ! _**Murmurais-je très mal à l'aise.

- **_Princesse, il est encore tôt... rendort toi ! _**

- **_Princesse ?_** Souffla Carlisle relevant un sourcil. **_Je ne voie qu'une princesse dans cette pièce et il se trouve que c'est ta mère !_** Continua-t-il un petit sourire en coin.

Edward se tendit à mes côtés. Je le vis avec lenteur relever la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et retomber rapidement sur l'oreiller.

- **_Bell' ?_**

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Y a vraiment mes parents dans la chambre ? _**

J'avais du mal à bouger et même respirer, mais cette demande me laissa aussi sans voix.

- **_Mon cher fils à une fois de plus découcher_**, semble-t-il ! Continua Carlisle plutôt moqueur.

- **_Je peux expliquer !_** Rétorqua Edward se tournant pour faire face à son père maintenant.

Le drap ne recouvrer maintenant que son corps en dessous de sa taille.

- **_J'aimerais en effet que tu essaie d'expliquer même si ta mère et moi avons notre petite idée._** Lâcha-t-il allant s'installer au près d'Esmée qui ne pouvait cacher son hilarité face à la situation.

Edward se passa la main sur le visage et souffla plusieurs fois comme pour ce donné du courage.

- **_Euh... nous revenions de notre soirée en centre-ville... et... j'étais dans ma chambre... et... je suis revenue pour lui dire..._**

- **_Lui dire ? _**Reprit Carlisle alors que je baisais la tête impuissante d'un tel mensonge.

- **_Je lui ai demandé de rester. _**Ais-je soufflais le cœur battant à tout rompre. J**_e suis désolé votre altesse... j'ai perdu le contrôle. Ça ne se reproduira plus... je vous le promets... mais Edward n'y est pour rien... c'est moi... juste moi... je suis désolé..._**

Edward venait de m'empoigner par les épaules et me rapprocha de lui pour me serrer fort contre lui.

- **_Reste calme... Arrête de t'emporter et de stresser pour si peu..._**

- **_Ce n'est pas si peux ?_** Grognais-je voulant me décaler. **_Nous ne sommes pas autoriser à dormir ensemble et encore moins à … _**

- **_Pitié ne dit plus un mot !_** S'étrangla Edward me décalant de lui.

- **_Je..._**

- **_Arrête de parler et écoute-moi attentivement. Carlisle et Esmée ne vont rien dire et rien faire face à cette situation. _**

J'allais répliquer mais son regard mécontent m'en dissuada.

- **_Dites-lui sinon on en a pour la journée, voir la semaine !_** Rouspéta-t-il se tournant vers son père et sa mère.

- **_Il dit vrai Bella. Nous voulions juste... jouer un peu avec vous ! _**Grimaça Esmée timidement.

Mon regard quitta celui d'Esmée pour Carlisle.

- **_Bella, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vous avez le droit de dormir ensemble... enfin je crois !_** Termina-t-il en grimaçant légèrement. **_Évitons de mettre la Reine au courant._**

- **_Trop tard !_** S'étrangla Edward retombant dans le lit.

Mon regard horrifier ne dû pas être très joli à voir parce que Seth qui suivait de près la Reine eu un mouvement de recul.

- **_Tient voilà donc ou vous étiez tous parties ! Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe dans cette suite ?_**

Personne ne dit mot.

- **_Edward et Isabella essayaient de savoir quel est le meilleur lit pour leur prochaine chambre._** Déclara naturellement Carlisle.

- **_Vraiment ? _**Fit-elle en contrepartie.

- **_Oui..._** dit Edward rapidement. **_Nous voulions savoir si nous gardions son lit ou le mien pour notre nouvelle chambre ! _**

- **_Et quel est le résultat ? _**

- **_Le mien ! _**Continua-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Elle analysa quelques secondes la situation.

- **_Pourquoi est tu torse nu ?_**

Mon cœur venait de lâcher.

- **_Euh... Je dors torse nue grand-mère ! _**Répondit-il, masquant la gêne sur son visage. **_Je voulais juste voir si le tissus me gratter ou autre. _**

- **_Bien ! Maintenant, suivait le protocole et rejoignez moi dans la salle du repas dans une demie heure... si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrais prendre une sanction quand on fait que vous ayez copulé sous mon toit sans être marier._**

Mon sang c'était glacer et je crois même que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Carlisle lui pouffait de rire sous le regard réprimandé de sa femme. Edward poussa une longue plainte avant d'enfouir le nez dans le cousin après que la reine est quittée les lieux.

- **_Ma vie est fichue !_** Fis-je théâtralement, faisant rire cette fois ci tout le monde, sauf mon cousin qui lui avait un regard meurtrier... diriger vers Edward.

Le repas avec la Reine une demi-heure pile plus tard, fut étrange. Plus qu'étrange. J'avais eu le nez pratiquement dans ma tasse de café et mon assiette de viennoiserie durant tout le temps. Edward lui parlait simplement avec sa sœur et son cousin, l'air de rien, alors qu'il ne supportait plus du tout Jasper.

- **_Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? _**Quémanda Alice, alors qu'on se levait après avoir fini.

- **_Rien qui t'inclue dans mes plans Alice !_** Cracha pas vraiment aimablement son frère.

D'ailleurs, cela lui valut quelques regards surprit de l'assistance.

- **_Pardon ?_** Fit-elle intimidée.

Il souffla bruyamment avant de me glisser à l'oreille un _« Je te retrouve plus tard, pas d'imprudence»_, de poser un baiser tendre et soutenue sur ma joue, puis de filer hors de la salle à manger sans rien ajouter d'autre.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas ! _**Fis-je dans un parfait haussement d'épaule. **_Bon, je vais à la piscine._**

- **_Euh... pas possible, c'est en nettoyage._** Déclara Sam désolé derrière moi.

Je perdis mon sourire.

- **_Tu vas faire quoi alors ?_** S'enquit Alice surexcité.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce petit sourire sur ce visage, il ne présager rien de bon.

- **_Je vais rejoindre Emmett._**

- **_Dans l'après-midi, je sais... mais ce matin ? _**

Je n'allais pas y arriver, c'était certain.

- **_Pourquoi tiens-tu donc à savoir ce que je fais aujourd'hui ?_**

- **_Je... je voulais me rendre au tournoi de Polo ! _**

- **_Et tu as besoin de moi ? _**

- **_Non... mais ça serait plus sympa que tu nous accompagne... je l'admets. _**

Que faire ? Que dire ? Je voyais très bien Jasper attendre que nous ayons terminé notre conversation. Il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de mon regard pourtant.

- **_ Attend... qui est le « nous » dont tu parles ? _**Chuchotais-je pratiquement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure aussitôt.

- **_Euh... Rosalie et Jasper. Cependant Jared sera sur le terrain._**

- **_Jared joue au Polo dans un club ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Oui, bien sûr. Son père possède une écurie avec six chevaux Bella. C'est le meilleur joueur de Missoula. _**

Ben mince alors... comment avais-je raté cette information ?

- **_écoute, j'en parle à Edward et je..._**

- **_Pourquoi en parler à Edward ?_** S'irrita-t-elle sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- **_Euh... Parce qu'il est mon fiancé et que je dois savoir s'il n'a rien de prévu pour ce matin. _**

- **_Non. Il n'a rien de prévu. _**Dit-elle reprenant son calme.**_ Il doit voir les conseillers toute la matinée. _**

- **_Ah bon ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

J'avais plus le choix.

- **_D'accord, je vous accompagne !_**

Alice, sûrement de peur que j'annule notre sortie, m'accompagna jusqu'à mes appartements pour que je puisse mettre des vêtements plus adéquats. En effet, j'avais pu comprendre que beaucoup de la haute société devait s'y rendre également. Alice m'aida donc à choisir une tenue à la fois simple, sophistiqué, mais chaude pour ne pas tomber malade ou autre.

- **_Pas de robe, je suppose ?_** Questionna la princesse fouinant dans le dressing.

- **_Non. Pas de jupe non plus ! _**

- **_Donc un pantalon ? _**

- **_Vaut mieux, je risque de ne pas passer inaperçu avec un short ! _**M'amusais-je.

Alice pouffa avant de sortir du dressing pour poser sur le lit ma tenue.

- **_Tu as dix minutes. Après quoi, je reviens te chercher..._**

- **_Tu parles d'une princesse au cœur tendre toi. _**Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

- **_J'ai tout entendus !_** Hurla-t-elle depuis le couloir faisant rire Sam.

Sans perdre de temps, je revêtis ma tenue spécial « polo ». En sommes, une chemise blanche au col officié. La justesse d'un double jeu de plis encadrant la boutonnière apporte une touche de sophistication tout en préservant les codes d'une chemiseintemporelle, réalisais-je stupéfaite du tissus sur moi. Par la suite, je mis le jean slim Silver Mill bleu électrique qui ne me rassura pas du tout. Cependant, j'avais confiance en Alice. Pour les chaussures, la princesse avait choisi des Christian Louboutin Pigalle noir. Je me sentais comme dans des baskets ce qui me fit sourire. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bain, me recoiffer quelques peu, mettre une touche de mascara et de trait noir sous chaque œil avant d'attraper le manteau qu'Alice avait également sélection. Un manteau noir à la coupe droite et structurée par des découpes lui donnant beaucoup d'allure. C'est un style plutôt strict chic très City qui devrait plaire aux nombreuses personnes présentes.

Lorsque je fus hors de la chambre, Sam m'emboîta le pas sans un mot. Ce qui n'était pas son genre.

- **_Alors ?_** Quémandais-je descendant les escaliers.

- **_Très..._**

- **_Wahou ! Bella tu es magnifique,_** souffla beaucoup trop euphorique Jasper.

- **_Merci, où est Alice ? _**Réclama-t-elle une fois en bas des marches.

- **_Ici !_** Fit la dite concerner.**_ Allons-y, Rose nous attend déjà sur place ! _**

On prit le 4x4 et Sam décida de conduire pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je refusais de voir Jasper derrière le volant. Une voiture avec trois autres fut également de la sortie.

Notre arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu comme je le craignais. Jasper et Alice saluèrent énormément de monde tandis que je restais à l'arrière avec Sam à mes côtés. Je souriais à tout bout de champs.

- **_Fait attention de ne pas chopper une crampe à la mâchoire,_** ce moqua-t-il.

- **_Je ne te promets rien ! _**Fis-je entre mes dents continuant à sourire, ce qui le fit rire.

Le duo prit place à une table aménagé un peu avant la pelouse du terrain ou le match de polo allait avoir lieu. Je pris place entre eux, Sam se posta comme souvent en retrait sur ma droite. De temps en temps, je pouvais ainsi lui lancer des petits regards discrets. Lorsque les boisons arrivèrent Sam délaissa son poste pour répondre à un appel sur son portable.

- **_Voici Rosalie._** S'enthousiasma Alice.

La belle blonde vint prendre la dernière place à la table et retira son chapeau de la même couleur rouge que son tailleur.

- **_Salut les amis ! Belle journée non ?_**

Je levais les yeux en l'air tandis que les deux femmes commençaient une discussion sur les différentes personnes les environnants. Puis finalement, je décidais de me levais pour m'approcher des chevaux qui venait juste d'entrer sur le terrain. Un en particulier attira mon attention. Tout de blanc avec une tache marron sur le museau. Le cavalier s'approcha de moi au trot ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Bella ! _**S'amura Jared, inclinant un peu la tête.

- **_Salut, Jared ! Tu as un magnifique étalon. _**

- **_En effet, le plus rapide de l'écurie. _**

Je posais posa doucement la main sur l'encolure du cheval. Doux et soyeux.

- **_Tu veux le tester ?_**

Je le regardais alors sceptique quelques secondes.

- **_Vraiment ? Tu me laisserais monter dessus ?_**

Jared arqua un sourcil puis lentement présenta sa main. Peur qu'il change d'avis, je la pris et me laissa faire. En une seconde, je fus installé sur le dos de l'animal, Jared derrière moi. Mes jambes pendait du même côté tandis que je m'agrippais à la crinière de la bête.

- **_Alors ? Tu le trouve comment ? _**

- **_Super haut !_** M'amusais-je tandis que les photographes se faisaient un malsain plaisir à nous photographier.

Les discutions allaient également bon train. Une future princesse sur le dos d'un cheval lors d'un match de Polo ? Oui... ce n'était pas tout les jours folie dans la haute société.

- **_Envie de le faire galoper ?_** Murmura Jared.

- **_Non._** Rigolais-je aussitôt.**_ Je ne suis pas très doué sur le dos d'un animal. En fait, Edward s'arrache les cheveux à chaque nouvel entraînement._** Lui appris-je.

- **_Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. _**

- **_Hey !_** M'exclamais-je lui tapant gentiment la cuisse. **_Un peu de respect. _**

Jared rit et la guida un peu plus loin des tables ou étaient rassemblait la haute société. En fait, il la guida au milieu de ses amis cavaliers.

- **_Les copains, voici Isabella Swan. Grâce à elle, nous allons forcément sortir vainqueur de ce match._**

Les hommes applaudirent me faisant rougir.

- **_Tu peux venir sur mon cheval quand tu veux, ma belle !_** Clama un type d'environs vingt-cinq ans étonnant tout le monde.

- **_Désolé, mademoiselle Swan. Mon cousin est de passage, il ne sait pas qui vous êtes. Je vous prie de lui pardonner. _**

- **_Aucun mal._** Soufflais-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres. **_Vous êtes ?_** Demandais-je, alors que Jared était tendu à l'extrême.

- **_Monsieur Thomas de Médard. Je suis un parent éloigné de la famille Gilbert de France. Et voici mon cousin Christian de Médard de Paris._**

- **_Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Thomas de Médard._** Fis-je dans un français implacable. **_J'espère vous voir sortir victorieux de ce match et vous souhaite une bonne partie. _**

L'homme resta bouche bée quelques secondes, tandis que le silence nous entourée.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes trop généreuse avec nous. Vous ferez une parfaite Princesse pour Missoula._**

- **_Merci monsieur ! _**Terminais-je en français avant de me tourner vers Jared. **_Tu me raccompagne ? _**

- **_Avec joie Bell' ! _**

Sur le trajet retour, Jared me remercia de ne pas avoir fait de scandale ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- **_Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas... c'est difficile des fois pour moi de savoir interagir avec toi. _**

- **_Pourquoi, Jared ?_**

- **_Tu es de sang noble. Tu vis au palais et tu vas te marier à Edward. _**

- **_Et ? _**M'impatientais-je ne comprend pas vraiment ou il voulait en venir.

- **_Tu n'es plus vraiment du petit peuple. _**Fit-il doucement.

- **_Et ? _**Continuais-je.

- **_Je ne sais pas... j'ai juste peur que tu te comportes comme... _**

- **_Léna !_** Tranchais-je pour lui. **_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais jamais une garce sans cœur. _**

- **_Je sais... je suis désolé ! _**

- **_C'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré la dernière fois ? _**Grognais-je malgré moi.

- **_Quand ? _**

- **_Lorsque je t'ai croisé avec cette blonde. _**

- **_Ah ça..._** grimaça-t-il. **_C'est Heidi. Une de mes ex copines avec qui j'entretiens toujours une certaines relation. _**

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de grimacer.

- **_Et je t'ai ignorait pour une seule raison._**

- **_Qui est ? _**

- **_Te protéger. Heidi à le sang chaud et n'aurait pas supporté me voir sourire à une autre fille en sa présence. _**

- **_C'est elle là-bas non ?_** Fis-je alors, regardant fixement la blonde assise à la table annexe à celle d'Alice.

- **_Oui... _**grogna-t-il. **_Ça va être ma fête. _**

Je pouffais de rire malgré moi, alors qu'il me faisait descendre de cheval.

- **_Je te remercie Jared !_**

- **_Merci à toi Bell'. Passe un agréable moment ! _**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et reprit place entre Rose et Alice, tandis que Jasper me dévoré des yeux.

- **_Tu vas avoir de gros problème ! _**Marmonna Alice, alors que Sam revenait le visage dur.

- **_Tu t'amuses bien ?_** Réclama-t-il alors que je me faisais toute petite.

- **_Je suis désolé !_** Grimaçais-je.

- **_Comme si j'allais te croire. _**Grogna-t-il. **_Maintenant, tu restes gentiment sur cette chaise jusqu'à que je te dise le contraire. Comprit ?_**

- **_Oui_**. Chuchotais-je faisant rire les deux filles et sourire Jasper.

Le match fut fort et épique. Jared était époustouflant et douée. Évidement son équipe gagna avec cinq points d'avance.

Dès que le coup de sifflet fut donné, Alice sauta sur ses jambes et courut sur le terrain ne prêtant pas attention aux nombreux chevaux l'environnant.

- **_Non de dieux, elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?_** S'étrangla aussitôt Sam.

- **_Vas-y !_** m'enquis-je rapidement. **_Je promets de ne pas bouger. _**

Il courut aussitôt à la poursuite d'Alice. Malheureusement, cela me laissa sans garde du corps. Ce que Jasper comprit. Rose était debout un œil impuissant sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain, un autre sur Jasper et moi.

- **_Alors tu as aimé ?_** Questionna le prince se penchant vers moi.

- **_Oui et toi ?_**

- **_J'avoue avoir été plutôt distrait par une jolie fille. _**

Je préférais ne rien relever tandis que Rosalie fronçait les sourcils dans notre direction.

- **_Tu sais que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent Bella... tu …_**

- **_Vous devriez arrêter votre discours monsieur Whitlock. Je suis loin d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour vous. J'en suis désolé. _**

Jasper posa alors sa main sur la mienne me donnant des frissons dans tout le dos.

- **_Retirer votre main monsieur. Je ne souhaite pas faire de scandale. Vous êtes de surcroît bientôt un membre de ma famille._**

- **_Allez Bella. Arrête de te donner des airs de grande dame et profite de ce que cela peut t'apporter. _**Miaula-t-il s'approchant encore plus de moi.

- **_Jasper je suis à deux doigts de te gifler devant la haute société présente. Retire ta main ou je te casse la poignée. _**

- **_J'aurais ce que je désire Bella... croit moi !_** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents durement.

- **_Il est temps de partir ! _**Claqua durement Sam derrière moi.

Je fis d'ailleurs un bon d'un mètre avant de retirer brutalement ma main sous celle de Jasper qui foudroyait Sam du regard.

- **_Un problème ?_** Fit Sam arquant un sourcil.

- **_Aucun._**

- **_Très bien. Bella, il est temps que je te raccompagne au Palais. Ton futur mari s'impatiente de te revoir. _**

- **_Oui. Ramène-moi auprès d'Edward._** Soufflais-je me laissant déjà escorter par Sam.

Nous étions sur le chemin menant au palais quand je reçu un texto d'Emmett.

- **_Sam ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Nous pouvons faire un crochet de quelques minutes ?_**

- **_Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Bella !_**

- **_Je ne veux pas affronter Edward ou la famille royale maintenant. J'ai encore besoin de me distraire. _**

- **_Le Prince ainsi que la famille royale doit être mis au courant rapidement... tu le sais ! _**

- **_Oui... mais..._**

- **_J'ai failli lui mettre hors service Bella... tu t'en rends compte ?_** S'irrita-t-il durement.

- **_Oui, Sam ! _**Chuchotais-je. **_J'ai failli perdre le contrôle aussi face à Jasper. Mais, je te supplie de me conduire à Emmett pour le moment. Je ferais face à mon futur époux ce soir ! _**

Sam souffla bruyamment avant de faire demi-tour sur la route principale pour rejoindre le stade de foot à l'arrière de l'université.

Sam se stationna et m'aida à sortir du véhicule. Après quelques secondes, je repérais Emmett sur le bord du terrain de football. Le plus à gauche possible. A cette heure-ci, les entraînements étaient finis. Emmett était assis dans l'herbe et semblait réfléchir. Je m'approchais Sam toujours à bonne distance.

- **_Ne fait pas trop chauffé ton cerveau… il risque de mal fonctionner après !_** Plaisantais-je prenant place tout près de lui.

- **_Hey… pour ça faudrait avoir un cerveau. _**Me contra-t-il un petit sourire sur le visage.

- **_Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? _**

- **_De quoi ?_**

- **_Je ne sais pas…_** commençais-je timidement. **_Tu es tout bizarre et ton message ? Peu mieux faire. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui._** Rigolais-je. **_Tu veux en parler ? _**

Emmett soupira. Vaincu il sorti une lettre de son sac.

- **_Qu'est-ce ?_** Questionnais-je en la prenant de ses mains.

- **_J'ai été refusé à l'école de la marine !_** Souffla-t-il à me briser le cœur.

- **_Tu voulais entrer dans la Navy ?_** Demandais-je à moitié étonné.

- **_Ouais… depuis petit je rêve d'intégrer les forces de l'armée. J'ai toujours voulu porter le costume de la marine. _**Sourit-il tristement.**_ Et voilà que mon rêve s'envole. _**

- **_Pourquoi on-t-il refuser ton dossier ? _**

- **_Officiellement, j'ai de très bon test physique avec une note de 87 sur 100. Officieusement, mon père à demander au sergent-chef de me recaler. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** m'écriais-je horrifié.

- **_Les pouvoirs de l'argent, Belli-Bell'. Mon père veut que je reprenne le commerce familial. L'immobilier. _**

- **_C'est injuste. Tu ne peux rien faire ? _**

Emmett récupéra la lettre et en fit une boule grossière. Visiblement, non.

- **_Rosalie dit que la famille c'est important_**. Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Elle a raison._** Soupirais-je.**_ Mais les rêve aussi. _**

Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur sa joue. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- **_J'aime Rose, mais je crois qu'elle a tort. _**

- **_Tu aimes rose ?_** Rigolais-je délicatement. E**_n voilà, une révélation. _**

- **_Bell'… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! _**

- **_Soit juste heureux._** Souris-je, lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Emmett était la personne la plus brusque, mais la plus sensible que je connaissais. Une montagne de muscle et un cœur de guimauve.

- **_Quoi ?_** Fit-il par la suite affectueusement.

- **_Si tu n'es pas heureux alors je ne le serais pas moins non plus ! _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Parce que tu es mon ami. Le meilleur. _**

- **_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tombé amoureuse d'une fille comme toi ? _**

Emmett avança et me serra fort contre lui.

- **_Je t'aime tu le sais ?_**

- **_Edward risque de mal le prendre là. _**

- **_Non. Je t'aime comme j'aime mon cousin Seth. _**

- **_Me voilà rassurer et... très honorer._**

Il resserra ses bras autour de moi et je me laissai bercer contre lui. A son contact je me sentais bien. Je savais que c'était un câlin pour me montrer qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il comptait sur moi. Cela avait une beauté et une douceur infinie.

- **_Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie. _**

- **_Bon on joue au foot maintenant ? _**

- **_Toi au foot ?_** Rigola-t-il m'aidant à me relever.

- **_Oui. Je suis une fille sportive._**

- **_Tu m'en diras temps... aller montre-moi ça, petite fille ! _**

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à une tape sur l'arrière du crâne et sans attendre je me m'y a courir. Emmett dans mon sciage. Sam ne tenant plus en profita pour me donner un petit rappel de pouvoir typiquement Masculin.

Le second trimestre commençait tout juste. Edward était dans un état méfiant et stressant depuis la veille. J'avais voulu plusieurs fois lui parler du comportement de Jasper durant le match de polo, mais j'arrivais jamais à trouver un moment pour le lui dire. Soit Alice nous coller, soit un autre membre de sa famille. Peut-être était-il au courant ?

Aujourd'hui de nouveaux étudiants devaient arrivés à l'université tandis que d'autre partait. C'était toujours ainsi à Missoula durant les changements semestriels. En tous les cas, cela n'aurait pas dû affecter Edward, sauf qu'il me révéla dans la voiture (que nous avions en commun depuis le départ de Léna) que notre tranquillité durant les prochaines semaines allait en prendre un coup.

D'ailleurs, le service de sécurité avait d'ailleurs été doublé. Je me retrouvais entourer de Sam et de Nick. Un nouveau garde âge de vingt-cinq ans que l'on m'avait présenté hier soir.

Le véhicule s'arrêta et Sam vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- **_Bonne chance et bonne journée, Mademoiselle Bella. _**Souffla lentement Laurent le chauffeur.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire qui devient vite crispé quand j'entendis les hurlements à l'extérieur. Des _« princes Edward », « mon Prince », _retentir un peu partout autour d'eux. Ainsi que des _«Je t'aime »_, qui fit plus ou moins sourire Bella. Sam attrapa ma main fermement et essaya de se frayer un chemin entre toutes ses filles. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer de visage familier. Non, seulement une marée humaine d'asiatique et de belle blonde qui me donna de foutu complexe. Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule ainsi qu'une autre sur ma taille.

- **_Colle Sam encore plus, Bell' ! _**Entendis-je la voix affolé et inquiète d'Edward.

Ce que je fis avec empressement. Je me trouvais en sandwich entre Sam et lui, Nick et Seth nous entourant. Des cris de filles me percèrent les tympans. Une fois dans le bâtiment d'anglais renforcé Sam lâcha ma main et remercia les gardes ainsi qu'Edward d'avoir réagi à temps.

- **_Elles me voulaient quoi ? _**M'étonnais-je.

- **_Te touchait. _**M'expliqua Seth me prenant dans ses bras. **_Te parlais certainement aussi, voir la future princesse de ce magnifique pays. Et surtout la future femme du Prince Edward..._**

- **_Et c'était qui ses filles ? Des étudiantes ? _**

- **_Un convoi de Japonaise et de Suédoise. _**Marmonna Edward un petit sourire en coin. **_Je fais un véritable malheur chez eux. Elles sont folles de mon corps._** Fanfaronna-t-il tandis qu'on arrivait devant la porte de la salle de classe.

- **_Ravale ton sourire si tu ne souhaites pas rester seule au dîner ce soir ! _**Grognais-je en retour.

- **_Toujours aussi bon caractère._** Rigola Emmett assis sagement sur un siège ainsi que les autres étudiants. **_oh... ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous._** Continua-t-il moqueur. **_Continuer, nous adorons vous entendre interagir. C'est très productif. _**

Mon regard parcourra l'assemblait. Une centaine d'étudiants nous épions sans gêne. Le professeur nous informa gentiment que le cours avait débuté depuis dix minutes. On s'excusa promptement et je m'empressais de prendre place entre Emmett et Jacob. Tandis qu'Edward s'installa derrière moi près de Rosalie et Jared. Le cours fut très agréable malgré le nombre important d'étudiants. Edward me tapotait sur l'épaule à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas quelques choses ou qu'il voulait être certain de la définition. Je soupçonnais surtout de le faire experts et de marquer son territoire. Emmett quant à lui récupéra mon agenda pour y faire de nombreux dessins humoristiques dedans. Jacob lui récupérer mes notes toutes les dix minutes ou durant l'explication poussé du professeur.

Nos gardes vinrent nous récupérer avec Seth, avant la fin de l'heure prévue. Plus prudent selon eux. Emmett, Jacob, Jared et Rosalie décidèrent de nous suivre sous le regard peut amen de certaines personnes.

- **_Sam ? _**Quémandais-je voyant notre convoi se diriger à l'opposer de notre lieu habituelle.

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_La salle d'informatique c'est de l'autre côté ! _**

- **_Ton professeur à dû changé de salle. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**M'alarmais-je.

- **_Trop petit pour accueillir deux cents étudiants. _**

- **_Quoi ? _**Hurlais-je pratiquement ainsi qu'Edward.

- **_Impossible ! _**Bougonnais-je. **_Pourquoi y a autant de monde ? _**

- **_Les nouveaux étudiants ce sont littéralement jeté sur les places disponibles à vos cours. Le prof à donc demander du renfort et une nouvelle classe. _**Fit Seth compatissant.

- **_Magnifique !_** Grogna Edward, alors que Jared lui tapotait moqueur l'épaule.

J'étais avec Emmett, Jared, Jacob et Rosalie à la bibliothèque. Je travaillais sur un devoir de Russe essayant d'ignorer les gamineries de Jacob et Emmett.

- **_Tient notre bon prince pointe le bout de son nez._**

Instinctivement, je relevais la tête sous le regard moqueur de l'assistance.

- **_Vous êtes énervant à la fin. Je dois travailler._** Scandais-je un peu brusquement retournant dans mon devoir.

- **_Ce n'était pas une farce cette fois._** S'amusa à moitié Emmett fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils. **_Ils leurs arrivent quoi là ? _**

Je me retournais aussitôt pour apercevoir à travers les immenses fenêtres de la bibliothèque de l'université, Edward en pleine discussion avec Seth et deux autres gardes. Je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils quand Edward pointa durement du doigt Seth qui baissa aussitôt la tête.

- **_Euh... y a un os on dirait ! _**Murmura Jacob.

Je ne voyais qu'une chose qui pouvait mettre mon fiancé dans cet état. Les yeux alertes, les frissons dans tout le corps, je me retournais choquer vers Sam le regard froid et tendu.

- **_Tu lui as dit ? _**M'étranglais-je.

Il resta silencieux. Je jetais presque brutalement mon stylo sur la table, faisant sursauter les présents et les quelques-uns qui nous espionnaient.

- **_Tu m'avais promis de me laisser faire ? _**M'irritais-je me postant face à lui.

Il ferma les yeux pour garder le contrôle, puis les ouvrit. Son regard n'était que colère et froideur.

- **_Ma priorité est de te garder hors de danger. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela implique ?_**

- **_Je ne suis pas en danger. _**Risquais-je difficilement.

- **_Vraiment ? _**S'étrangla-t-il mauvais. **_Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai failli perdre le contrôle, il y a quelques jours ? _**

- **_Tu n'allais pas …_**

- **_Si... _**me coupa-t-il durement. **_Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Mon travail est de te protéger. De n'importe qui. Est-ce clair ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Bella, c'est très important. Tu dois comprendre que mon rôle est de te garder saine et sauve. Que ça soit physiquement que mentalement. Si ton père savait ce qui se passe... il... seigneur je veux même ne pas savoir !_** Marmonna-t-il difficilement.

- **_Mon père?_** Chuchotais-je.

Malheureusement, Sam ne put dire un seul mot de plus. La porte de la bibliothèque venait de s'ouvrir violement. Edward avait littéralement envoyé celle-ci contre le mur, faisait raisonner un bruit horrible.

Le silence qui régnait par la suite me glaça le sang. Edward fit un pas en avant et j'en fis un instinctivement en arrière. Il arqua un sourcil ce qui me fit fermer les yeux férocement, avant de les rouvrir aussitôt.

- **_Nous devons parler. _**

- **_Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée._** Murmurais-je. **_Tu dois d'abord te calmer. _**

- **_Ce n'était pas une requête, mademoiselle Swan._** Claqua durement sa voix dans l'immense bibliothèque.

Je sursautais tandis qu'Emmett se levait de son siège pour essayer de faire tampon.

- **_Ed'... doucement mec._**

- **_Ne t'interpose pas entre ma fiancée et moi, Emmett. Cela vaut pour vous tous._** Déclarât-il mauvais, mais toujours avec douceur ce qui rendait les choses plus dangereuse.

Edward se tourna, alors vers Sam qui inclina la tête aussitôt. Non de dieu. Jamais, je n'avais vu Sam réagir aussi... docilement.

- **_Nous aurons également une conversation, monsieur Uley._**

- **_Je suis à votre service, mon Prince._** Clama-t-il aussitôt s'inclinant pour une révérence.

Edward tandis la main vers moi et attendit.

- **_Je n'ai pas toute la journée Bella._** Souffla-t-il me faisant sursauter.

- **_Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _**

Il arqua un sourcil me faisant aussitôt regretter mes mots. J'allais jusqu'à lui, Sam dans mes pas.

- **_Tu restes ici, Sam !_** Fit Edward, nous prenant de cours.

- **_Je ne pense pas..._**

- **_Tu ne devrais pas finir ta phrase... je suis à deux doigts de te faire renvoyer ainsi que le personnel qui était en poste ce jour-là._** Siffla Edward attrapant ma main pour m'attirer à lui vivement. **_Vous savez parfaitement que je déteste attendre, mademoiselle Swan. Je suis impatient, en colère et je n'ai pas toutes les informations en mains. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs. _**

- **_Je ne joue pas !_** Sanglotais-je pratiquement.

- **_Sortons d'ici. Cette conversation est privée. _**

Edward tira sur ma main et me fit sortir de la bibliothèque sous le regard interloqué voir choquée des présents.

Je ne sais pas où il me guidait, mais nous marchions vite. Je savais qu'Edward ne me ferait pas de mal, pourtant j'espérais secrètement que Sam nous suive de loin. Edward nous fit tourner au coin de bâtiment et me bloqua contre le mur assez durement.

- **_Merde !_** Dit-il rapidement, encadrant mon visage de ses mains. **_Désolé Bella... je ne voulais pas être si brutale avec toi. _**

- **_Tu... tu me fais peur._** Chuchotais-je pratiquement.

- **_Je sais. Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je... j'essaie de me calmer, mais j'ai énormément de mal là. _**

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait ce qui me calma.

- **_Tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi Edward._** Lui expliquais-je le plus calmement possible.

- **_Bien sûr que si. _**Scanda-t-il.

- **_Non Edward. _**Souris-je doucement. **_Tu as beau être prince tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi. Tu es civilisé, pas un homme des cavernes. _**

- **_Je suis surtout un homme. _**Trancha-t-il. **_Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Tu peux aussi comprendre ce point de vue._** Lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

Il passa une mèche de mes cheveux bruns indisciplinés derrière mon oreille et approcha sa bouche de la mienne avec une lenteur calculée, essayant de ne pas me faire fuir. Comme si j'allais fuir.

- **_Notre réveille matinal me semble bien loin._** Murmura-t-il tristement.

- **_Je sais._** Souris-je. **_Edward ?_** Demandais-je par la suite avec appréhension.

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Tu vas pas virer Sam et les autres... n'est-ce pas ?_**

- **_Ça me démanche Bella. Cependant, je ne vais pas le faire. _**

- **_Il m'a protégé. Je veux dire, Sam à tout de suite prit les dispositions face à la situation. _**

- **_Je sais. Enfin, je me persuade que c'est ce qui s'est passé. _**

- **_Je voulais t'en parler._** Continuais-je le cœur battant.

- **_Mais, tu n'as rien fait ! _**Grogna-t-il.

- **_Je ne voulais pas briser notre bonheur, Edward. J'étais trop heureuse pour vouloir penser à cet incident. _**

- **_Je veux bien le croire, ma puce. Cependant, Jasper est allé trop loin. _**

- **_Il me fait peur Edward. Vraiment peur ! Je ne veux plus être près de lui._**

- **_Tu ne le seras plus ma Bella. Je te le jure. Alice non plus d'ailleurs. _**

Sa bouche contre ma bouche, je me laissais aller à son attaque. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et tellement agréables contre les miennes. Il demanda l'accord pour approfondir notre baiser, je le lui accordais timidement. Sa langue vint danser avec la mienne dans un ballet splendide. Il avait un goût délicieux de café, de cannelle et de quelque chose d'autre qui ne devait appartenir qu'à lui. Il se détacha alors de moi, mordillant ma lèvre supérieure, nous laissant la possibilité de reprendre notre souffle.

- **_Je dois te dire quelques choses. _**Dit-il après une longue minute.

- **_Tu peux tout me dire Edward. _**

- **_Ouais... pense à ce genre de chose dans le sens contraires aussi. _**Clama-t-il levant les yeux en l'air. Bref... euh... j'ai croisé Jasper avant de venir te voir.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Euh... je vais peut-être... enfin c'est même certain avoir des problèmes en rentrant au palais ce soir. _**

- **_Mon dieu Edward qu'à tu fais ?_** Me scandais-je.

- **_Je l'ai frappé !_** Bredouilla-t-il. **_Il a fait des réflexions lorsque je lui ai demandé la raison de son acharnement te concernant. _**

- **_Des réflexions ? Du genre ? _**

- **_Croit moi Bella, tu ne veux pas savoir. C'est impur pour tes oreilles innocentes. _**

- **_Je suis loin d'être innocente._**

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que mon fiancé m'embrassais de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois. Je poussais un léger gémissement, me laissant guider par les sensations de cette appétissante distraction. Je portais mes mains jusqu'alors inutiles dans ses cheveux soyeux, les caressant. Il laissa échapper un grognement et me poussa encore plus contre le mur, ses mains encadrant mon visage et refusant de me lâcher.

- **_Hum...Hum !_**

Edward relâcha mes lèvres et tourna le visage à gauche.

- **_Nous sommes désolé de vous... interrompre,_** scanda un homme de la sécurité. **_La Reine vous demande !_**

- **_Le début des problèmes._** Grimaça Edward doucement.

Il se retourna vers moi. Sans attendre, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rapide et simple.

- **_Reviens-moi vite !_**

- **_Je vais faire mon possible._** Sourit-il assez craintivement.

Edward fit signe à Sam de venir nous rejoindre. Tient, il nous avait finalement suivit.

- **_Ne la quitte pas des yeux._** Tonna Edward.

- **_Je vous le promets, mon Prince. _**

- **_En réalité, La Reine souhaite que Mademoiselle Swan retourne immédiatement au palais._** Continua l'homme de la sécurité ignorant nos trois regards interloqué.

- **_Sam ? _**

- **_Oui, mon Prince ? _**

- **_Tu ne la quitte pas d'un pouce. Est-ce clair ?_**

- **_Oui. Sur ma vie._** Scanda-t-il s'inclinant promptement avant de capturer ma main et de me tirer jusqu'à lui.

- **_Fait attention et ne soit pas désinvolte._** Criais-je presque à mon futur mari, craignant que sa mauvaise humeur ne l'emporte face à sa grand-mère et surtout Reine de Missoula.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

J'étais dans la chambre avec Sam, comme baby-sitter. En fait, j'étais limite puni dans ma résidence sur ordre de la famille royale. Impossible pour moi de travailler. Mon cerveau vagabondé beaucoup trop. Du coup, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, regardant une émission sur l'Indonésie. Sam préférait regarder le jardin par mes fenêtres.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Sam était devenu au fil des temps mon ami plus que mon garde. Je m'en voulais de mettre plus ou moins énerver contre lui tout à l'heure. Du coup, je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire.

- **_Je suis vraiment désolé, Sam !_**

Ma voix était enrouée, limite cassé. Je le vis se tendre et se relâcher avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- **_C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai juste voulu vous protégez sans réellement pensé aux conséquences._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'étonnais-je un peu surprise.

Il ricana avant de continuer.

- **_Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je savais les conséquences concernant Jasper... cependant..._**

Sam se retourna et me regarda assez tristement ce qui me donna un sentiment étrange.

- **_Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que cela allait te mettre dans une situation délicate. _**

- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

Sam souffla doucement et prit place sur la chaise en face de mon lit.

- **_Lorsque je suis allez informer le Prince des agissements de Jasper, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il s'emporte à ce point. En réalité, je pensais qu'il allait lui remonté les bretelles et lui interdire de t'approcher._**

Sam s'arrêta et se prit le visage entre les mains. Sa respiration était forte et lourde. Comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

- **_Sam ?_**

- **_Il m'a fait peur Bella. Vraiment ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Pourtant, j'en ai vu des cas extrême dans ma vie... mais là..._** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Explique-moi !_** Chuchotais-je doucement et surtout craintivement.

Sam releva la tête doucement. Il avait un faible sourire sur les lèvres ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- **_Il a perdu la tête. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de rien, Bella. _**

- **_Que lui a tu dis exactement ? _**

- **_Que Jasper te tourner au tour. Qu'il a tentait une approche de front lors du match de polo et que nous avions failli perdre le contrôle ce jour-là. Edward m'a demandé en détail et j'ai dû lui dire qu'il avait posé la main sur toi._** Grimaça-t-il en écho à mes propres agissements.

- **_Qu'a-t-il dit ou fait ? _**

- **_Au début, il est resté stoïque. Droit dans ses chaussures comme bien souvent. Puis tout à coup, il a agrippé ses cheveux furieusement. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tous les arrachés, Bella ! _**Continua-t-il tristement.**_ Il est devenu comme dingue. Il faisait les cents pas._**

- **_Et ?_** Murmurais-je, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite pour mon propre bien.

- **_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Il m'a surpris. _**

Sam eu alors un sourire presque fière qui ne lui correspondait pas. Limite sadique.

- **_Edward a littéralement couru vers la chambre de Jasper. Je le suivais de très près, mais pas assez pour arrêter le premier coup._**

- **_Mon dieu, Jasper n'a pas eu le temps de répondre au moins ?_** M'inquiétais-je maintenant du sort d'Edward.

- **_Non._** Grogna Sam**_. Je n'aurais jamais laissé une telle chose arrivée Bella. _**

Je rentrais aussitôt la tête dans les épaules.

- **_Jasper a actionné un mouvement, mais je l'ai immobilisé. J'avais deux hommes furieux qui voulaient en venir aux mains. Heureusement, Seth est venu m'aider à temps. _**

- **_Merde, Seth aussi été là ?_**

- **_Bien sûr ! Il était tellement en colère contre Jasper qui a failli lui mettre sa main au visage aussi. _**

- **_Seth ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Tout va bien. Edward a empêché un drame supplémentaire. Il a raisonné Seth en lui expliquant qu'il pouvait perdre plus que son poste s'il faisait un tel geste. _**

- **_Merci mon dieu._** Soufflais-je de soulagement.

- **_En effet_**. Chuchota pratiquement Sam**_. Bella ?_**

- **_Oui..._**

- **_Je ne regrette pas d'avoir révélé l'information à Edward. _**

- **_Je sais... et je ne t'en veux pas vraiment._** Souris-je finalement.

- **_Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir hurlé dessus non plus !_** Ricana-t-il alors que je lui lançais un cousin en pleine figure.

Il allait me le retourner quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte. Sam sauta brusquement sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir.

- **_Sam, je souhaite m'entretenir avec Bella !_** Entendis-je une voix douce quémander.

- **_A vos ordres votre majesté. _**

- **_Sam ? _**

- **_Oui, votre majesté ? _**

- **_La Reine te demande également._**

Sam posa doucement ses yeux sur moi, puis sur la Princesse Esmée.

- **_J'ai des ordres du Prince Edward, Majesté._** Dit-il calmement et surtout avec respect.

- **_Qui sont ?_** S'étonna-t-elle réellement.

- **_De ne pas quitter mademoiselle Swan des yeux. _**

- **_Elle ne craint rien ici, Sam._** S'étrangla pratiquement la mère d'Edward.

- **_Je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect votre majesté, mais ce ne sont pas mes seuls ordres. _**

La princesse fronça les sourcils en même temps que moi.

- **_Monsieur Swan m'a appelé personnellement madame._**

Esmée grimaça ce qui me surprit un peu, puis hocha la tête doucement.

- **_Je comprends, Sam ! _**

La princesse Esmée alla jusqu'à mon téléphone fixe et composa un numéro. Elle attendit un quart de seconde.

- **_Ici la princesse Esmée, envoyé deux gardes supplémentaires à la suite d'Isabella. Seth a-t-il terminé son entrevue avec la Reine ? _**

- **_…_**

- **_Très bien. Envoyé le également. Jasper est toujours dans sa suite ?_**

- **_…_**

- **_Poster deux gardes devant sa suite. Il ne doit pas sortir de la chambre avant que Sam ne soit de nouveau a son poste... est-ce clair ? _**

- **_…_**

Elle raccrocha sans dire mot et se tourna vers Sam droit dans ses chaussures. Ce dernier, ne bougeait toujours pas à la grande surprise de la Princesse. Je récupérais le téléphone composa le numéro d'Edward et mis le haut-parleur.

- **_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_** S'étrangla-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

- **_Sam doit s'absenter pour rejoindre la Reine. _**

- **_Je sais... je suis avec grand-mère !_** Claqua sa voix brutalement me faisant sursauter.

- **_Euh... la princesse Esmée a doubler les effectifs et interdit Jasper de sortir de sa chambre. Il peut donc vous rejoindre ? _**

- **_Cela ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, ma belle. Sam ? _**

- **_Oui votre majesté ?_** Déclara-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Rejoint nous et … appel monsieur Swan sur le chemin ! _**

Sam grimaça.

- **_Oui, mon prince !_**

- **_Edward ?_** Fis-je doucement.

- **_Tu ne sors pas de ta chambre, Bella... tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? _**

- **_Oui... je te promets de ne rien faire d'imprudent en ton absence. _**

- **_Merci !_** Chuchota-t-il soulagé, ce qui me fit sourire en même temps que la princesse.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Sam sortie sans attendre tandis que la Princesse Esmée s'installait sur la chaise en face de moi.

- **_Tout se passe bien ?_** Questionnais-je le cœur battant fort.

- **_Disons que je vais avoir de gros problèmes. _**

- **_Je suis désolé ! _**

- **_Ne le soit pas. Tu aurais dû me dire l'étendue du problème avant Sam... tu aurais certainement pu me calmer. _**

- **_Je ne suis pas sûr ! _**

- **_Moi non plus, mais j'aime à croire que cela est possible... Je vais devoir raccrocher grand-mère semble … encore plus contrarié. Tu ne bouges pas de ta chambre, Bell' ? Promis ? _**

- **_Oui... ne t'en fais pas je suis avec la princesse Esmée. Il semble qu'elle souhaite me tenir compagnie_**.

- **_Maman ?_** S'écria Edward me faisant sursauter.

- **_Ne soit pas si choqué Edward. Tu savais très bien que j'allais venir ici._**

- **_Tu m'as promis de la laisser tranquille. _**S'irrita-t-il.

- **_Ne jamais croire une femme avide de connaissance, mon cher fils. Surtout quand il s'agit de la future femme de son fils. _**

La princesse m'envoya un petit clin d'œil, puis me fit signe de raccrocher.

- **_Euh... a tout à l'heure Edward._**

- **_Courage, ma belle. Et ne laisse pas ma mère te poser trop de question... indiscrète. _**

- **_Promis. Bisous._**

- **_Bisous, je t'aime ! _**

Incapable de répondre les mêmes mots avec sa mère en face, je raccrochais sans attendre.

On resta de longues minutes à se regarder dans les blancs des yeux avant qu'elle se décide à parler.

- **_Tout va bien Bella ?_** Demanda-t-elle vraiment soucieuse.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de me lancer.

- **_Je ne sais pas._**

- **_Je ne suis pas là pour remettre ta parole en doute ma chérie, mais j'ai quelques questions à te poser. _**

- **_Je sais._** Murmurais-je un haut le cœur.

- **_Depuis combien de temps cette situation dure ?_**

Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne savais plus vraiment moi-même.

- **_Au début, il n'était pas comme ça._** Commençais-je**_. Je veux dire que Jasper ne semblait pas avoir un mauvais fond. Mais avec le temps, il a eu des paroles et des gestes..._**

- **_Indigne ? _**Essaya la princesse voyant mon manque de réaction.

- **_Pas vraiment convenable !_** Expliquais-je**_. Il se comportait comme un prince mais au fils du temps, Jasper semblait jouer de la situation. _**

- **_A-t-il eu des gestes déplacé ?_**

- **_Quelques fois. Une caresse inoffensive sur l'épaule, sur la joue ou sur le bras... mais ce sont surtout ses mots lors du match de polo. Jasper m'a ouvertement fait comprendre qu'il me désirait et me souhaiter dans son... _**

- **_Lit ?_** Termina la princesse Esmée pour moi, voyant que j'avais beaucoup de mal à dire le mot.

Je secouais la tête de haut en bas, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Vous savez le plus triste dans tout ça ?_**

- **_Non, ma chérie. _**Dit-elle venant me rejoindre sur le lit.

- **_Je ne voulais pas faire d'histoire. Je veux dire, Edward et Jasper son cousin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il est de problème. _**

- **_Bella._** Murmura-t-elle me relevant la tête. **_Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Jasper n'avait aucunement le droit de dire ou faire ce genre de chose sachant que tu étais promise à Edward. Prince ou pas Prince, il n'avait pas le droit de t'approcher de cette façon. _**

- **_Je sais. Mais, je m'en veux quand même._** Sanglotais-je. **_En plus Edward va avoir des problèmes. _**

- **_Edward c'est ce qu'il doit faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. _**

- **_J'ai peur que la Reine annule le mariage !_**

- **_Aucune chance Bella,_** s'amusa-t-elle à moitié me prenant tendrement dans ses bras. **_Personne ne serait assez fou pour vous empêcher de vous marier. _**

- **_Elle a les pleins pouvoirs._** Lui rappelais-je.

- **_Il reste tout de même son petit-fils. Elle ne souhaite pas le voir malheureux, crois-moi. Votre mariage aura lieu Mademoiselle Swan. Je peux vous le jurer._**

Je me laissais bercer par ma future belle-mère le cœur un peu plus soulagé.

- **_Majesté ?_**

- **_Esmée... appelle moi Esmée._** Reprit-elle me caressant doucement les cheveux.

- **_Esmée... c'est quoi le problème avec mon père ? _**

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette attente était interminable. Ma grand-mère était visiblement toujours à la recherche de preuve ou de témoignage. Une fois que Sam était venu dans la salle, j'avais été aussitôt renvoyé dans mes appartements. Une bonne heure avait passé et je n'en pouvais plus. Je devais aller voir Bella. Savoir si elle m'en voulait ? Si elle était revenue de son entretient avec la Reine et mes parents ?

De plus, j'avais reçu un appel de Seth m'informant que la mère de Bella avait eu un petit vertige au travail lorsqu'elle avait appris la situation. Elle devait s'inquiétait pour sa fille ce qui était normale. J'avais alors ordonné à Seth de l'emmener aux urgences au cas où. Depuis, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle. Et cela faisait trois quart d'heure. Ne tenant plus, je me levais du divan rapidement et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant ma chambre ? _**M'écriais-je stupéfait.

Quatre gardes. Quatre montagnes garder ma porte et pas de Seth, ni de Sam.

- **_Veuillez rentrer à l'intérieur ?_** Décréta un homme possédant une moustache.

- **_Quoi ? _**

Je sortie tout de même, mais il me bloqua le passage avec un autre sbire.

- **_De quel droit me bloquer vous ?_**

- **_La Reine vous interdit de quitter votre chambre._**

- **_Ma grand-mère ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_J'y vais quand même. Poussez-vous ! _**

- **_Nous sommes désolés votre altesse, mais vous ne partirez pas d'ici._** Rétorqua-t-il avec plus de force.

- **_Poussez-vous ! H_**urlais-je les bousculant.

- **_Ed'. Tu ne peux pas sortir de ta chambre. _**Murmura Alice arrivant avec Rosalie.

Que faisait cette dernière au palais ?

- **_Alice dit leurs de me lâcher. _**

- **_Non. C'est un ordre de la Reine. Tu ne dois pas intervenir ce soir… vous êtes priver tous les deux dans vos suite. _**

Son ton était désinvolte et détacher. Pire, ma sœur semblait m'en vouloir. Merde, elle ne devait pas avoir toute les cartes en mains.

- **_Elle n'a rien fait ! _**

- **_Qui ? _**

- **_Bella._** Soufflais-je. **_Pourquoi est-elle punit ?_**

- **_Parce qu'elle est ta fiancée... ta prochaine épouse. _**Dit-elle relevant les épaules, l'air de rien.

- **_Et ? _**

- **_En tant que tel elle subit le même sort que toi. _**

- **_Elle va me détester encore plus. _**

- **_Tu peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même. Pourquoi avoir frappé Jasper ? Dit-elle tristement. _**

Putain, Jasper avait réussi à mettre Alice contre moi. Je le détestais encore plus.

- **_Je ne peux pas te le dire..._** Sifflais-je. **_La reine doit faire son enquête d'abord._** **_Maintenant, Bella a besoin de moi… je veux aller la rejoindre. _**

- **_Personne ne peut être dans sa chambre, sauf la reine, Carlisle ou Esmée. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Elle releva une fois encore les épaules ce qui m'agaça.

- **_Comment va sa mère? _**M'enquis-je finalement.

- **_Elle a rejoint son domicile. _**Dit-elle tournant les talons.

- **_Rose ? _**Dis-je avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse à son tour.

- **_Renée est rentrée chez elle. _**Souffla-t-elle. **_C'était juste un vertige du au stress. Seth à reprit son poste avec Sam. Ils s'occupent de Bella, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Edward. _**

- **_Rose, tu dois faire très attention à Jasper, il est loin d'être une personne honorable et digne de confiance._**

- **_Pour qui me prends-tu ? _**

Cette phrase eu le don de me donner la chair de poule.

- **_Emmett m'a déjà mis en garde des années auparavant... je comprends toujours pas comment il fait pour manipuler Alice et tes parents ! _**S'énerva-t-elle a voix base.

- **_Garde un œil sur ma sœur... Si ma grand-mère ne fait rien contre lui, je m'en occupe prochainement. _**

- **_Je vais faire mon possible. Je vais également tenir Emmett informé de ta petite performance et de votre « mise en quarantaine ». _**Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil complice et fila rejoindre ma sœur dans sa chambre.

Après un regard peu amène aux gardes, je claquais la porte et me maudis pour avoir laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. Bella devait m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre sa mère et sa famille.

* * *

**Alors les ami(e)s ?**

**J'ai toujours votre attention ? **

**Que voulez vous savoir encore ? **

**Que desirez vous lire pour le prochain chapitre ? **

**gros bisous... **

**Sab**

**ps : Pour ma nouvelle histoire... l'adresse c'est sur mon profil !**

**pour celle qui ont suivi mon OS "Un patron beau comme un dieu" **

**c'est la suite :-)**


	29. Chapter 28

**hey bon dimanche les amis !**

**comme chaque weekend (ou presque) voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Il revele beaucoup de secret... alors à votre lecture**

**gros bisous et encore merci pour tout**

**sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : **

**Voilà que ça recommence. **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

J'ouvris les yeux avec cette impression que la journée allé être difficile et longue. Je remontais la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et ne bougea plus. Avec l'aide de la télécommande, j'actionnais la télévision. Après avoir fait plusieurs chaines, je tombais sur un reportage sur la capitale anglaise. Londres. Je restais une bonne vingtaine de minutes à m'enrichir lorsque qu'un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, quelques secondes plus tard, Seth entra dans la chambre.

- **_Ce n'est que moi Bell' ! _**Sourit-il un peu tristement.

Toujours aucun son de ma part, alors qu'il laisse la porte entre ouverte et qu'il s'installe sur le siège entre la télévision et moi. Heureusement, je pouvais toujours admirer le London Eye, le Big Ben et le siège du parlement britannique.

- **_Ils t'attendent pour le petit déjeuner. _**Risqua-t-il doucement.

- **_Où se trouve Edward ?_** Questionnais-je sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Seth se grata l'arrière de la tête avant de me répondre difficilement.

- **_Dans la salle de réunion avec les conseillers. Il cherche un moyen de rétablir la situation. _**

- **_Il a déjà déjeuné ? _**continuais-je.

- **_Oui. Tôt ce matin. _**

- **_Il est toujours en quarantaine ?_**

- **_Bell'…_**

- **_Seth est-ce que le Prince peut recevoir des visites ? _**Le coupais-je durement braquant mon regard froid sur lui.

Il resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

- **_Très bien. Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux demander à Sam de venir dans vingt minutes ? _**

- **_Bell' !_** soupira-t-il douloureusement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliqué, je sortie du lit et mis en marche ma chaine Hi-Fi. J'enclenchais l'album de Emeli Sandé et m'enfuis dans la salle de bain. L'eau me fit du bien. Je ne restais pas assez longtemps pour détendre mes muscles crispés, cependant je me sentais apte à faire face à plus de chose qu'à mon réveille.

Je choisis dans mon dressing un jean bleu foncé, un pull gris avec des tennis de la même couleur au pied.

Une fois vêtu, je pris le temps de démêler mes cheveux. En réalité, je voulais perdre un maximum de temps ici. J'avais qu'une envie… montrer mon désaccord et ma colère. J'avais parlé longuement hier avec la princesse Esmée. Elle m'avait révélée des choses… incroyables. La plupart sur ma propre famille. Je récupérais mon sac de cours, mon téléphone portable et une veste, puis rejoint Sam et Seth dans le couloir.

- **_Tu peux rejoindre Edward._** Dis-je à la surprise des deux hommes en fixant durement mon cousin.

- **_J'ai une nouvelle affectation._** Soupira-t-il baisant la tête.

- **_Qui est ?_** Réclamais-je relevant un sourcil.

- **_Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux… mais je n'avais pas le choix… tu dois me croire. _**

- **_Donc tu es chargé de ma protection ? _**Réclamais-je de nouveau, ignorant son petit discours.

Il souffla bruyamment avant de secouer la tête de haut en bas, sous le regard curieux de Sam.

- **_En voilà, une bonne nouvel. Sam, la voiture est prête ? _**

- **_Oui, Bella. _**

Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur du palais quand la voix d'Alice raisonna dans le hall me faisant limite sursauté.

- **_Bonjour Alice. _**Murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Bella je dois savoir, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Jasper ? _**s'époumona-t-elle tandis que les garçons m'entouré aussitôt.

- **_J'ai interdiction d'en parler pour le moment. _**

- **_Oui… mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Il a dû se passé quelques choses de grave pour que lui et Edward soit en quarantaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _**

J'allais lui dire de nouveau que j'avais ordre de ne rien dire sur cette affaire, lorsqu'une voiture bien trop familière vint s'arrêter devant le palais.

- **_Manqué plus que lui pour que ma journée soit parfaite !_** Grognais-je surprenant tout le monde. **_Reste en dehors de cette histoire Seth._** Terminais-je lui jetant un regard en biais.

- **_Avec plaisir._** Cracha-t-il actionnant un pas en retrait. **_Un seul Swan en colère me suffit. _**

Mon père ouvrit alors la porte conducteur, en sorti naturellement et donna les clés à un chasseur. Charlie monta les quelques marches et stoppa face à nous.

- **_Princesse Alice._** Salua-t-il dans une révérence.

- **_Bonjour monsieur Swan. J'ai appris que votre femme avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital. Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Oui. Elle a eu un léger malaise hier en soirée, mais tout va bien maintenant._** Expliqua-t-il sans me regarder.

- **_Heureuse de l'apprendre, monsieur Swan. _**

- **_Charlie. Vous pouvez m'appeler Charlie, Majesté._** Dit-il s'inclinant doucement.

Je levais malgré moi les yeux en l'air ce qui fit relever un sourcil à Sam.

- **_Ravi de t'avoir vu, mais je vais être en retard. _**

- **_Tu ne peux pas quitter le château, Bella !_** souffla mon père, tandis que je me stoppais sur le haut des marches.

- **_Est-ce un ordre monsieur Swan ? _**

Charlie ferma les yeux, puis les ouvrit doucement.

- **_Tu es au courant_**. Chuchota-t-il limite triste.

- **_Oui, monsieur._** Rétorquais-je croissant les bras sur ma poitrine. **_Je souhaite me rendre à mes cours universitaire. Mon père souhaite me voir réussir mon année, mais j'ai l'impression que le chef de la sécurité intérieur sous couverture en décide autrement. _**

Un grand silence qui me donna le tournis se fit autour de nous. Visiblement, chef ou pas il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- **_Bella… tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour vous garder en sécurité. Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais…_**

- **_T'en vouloir ?_** Ricanais-je**_. Tu es très loin du compte, Charlie._** Crachais-je la mâchoire serré**_. Je suis furieuse contre toi. Contre maman. Contre la reine, contre la famille royale en général. Contre Jasper. Contre les conseillers. Mais par-dessus tout, je suis furieuse contre le système qui m'empêche d'être avec mon futur époux. De ne pas pouvoir me rendre ou je veux, quand je veux. De ne pas pouvoir profiter de ma famille comme je le désire. Ni de mes amis d'ailleurs. Je n'ai rien fait dans cette histoire et me voilà privé de mes droits. J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière de ma vie. De mon corps. Et personne ne semble vouloir m'aider un minimum. _**Dis-je à toute vitesse avant d'avoir laissé tomber mon sac à terre, ainsi que ma veste.

J'avais une main sur ma hanche, une autre pointant Charlie dangereusement. J'avais rien d'une parfaite petite princesse là. Non. J'étais redevenue Isabella Marie Swan. Fille de Charlie et Renée Swan. Celle avec un caractère de feu, prête à tout pour ses idées et ses désirs.

Je récupérais mon sac, ma veste et tourna les talons laissant tout le monde stupéfait. Limite sous le choc que la Bella du début face son retour.

- **_Je vais étudier dans les jardins vu qu'il semble que mes déplacements soient devenus … restreint. _**

D'un pas rapide, mais posé, je rejoins le jardin fleuri du palais. Sans attendre, je sortie mon téléphone et composa un numéro de téléphone. Emmett ne mit qu'une seconde pour décrocher.

- **_Emmett, j'ai besoin de toi. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas le droit de venir au palais Bella._** Pleura-t-il pratiquement. **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Non. Rien ne va Emmett. _**

Assise sur un des bancs, je discutais et expliquais la situation à Emmett, mon confident et meilleur ami. On resta une bonne heure en communication. Ce qui me fit le plus grand bien.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

Je venais de sortir de la réunion d'urgence avec les conseillers, lorsque mon père vint se poster près de moi.

- **_Bonjour._** Chuchotais-je assez craintivement.

- **_Bonjour, Edward. Tu m'accompagne jusqu'à mon bureau ?_**

Je secouais la tête positivement. De toute façon, avais-je vraiment le choix ?

On marcha en silence les quelques mètres à parcourir. Mon père avait les mains dans le dos, la tête haute, alors que je marchais nerveusement près de lui.

- **_Comment vas Bella ?_** Demandais-je tandis qu'il poussait la porte de son bureau.

D'un mouvement de tête, il me fit comprendre que je devais entrer également. Les quatre gardes à ma suite depuis la veille s'arrêtèrent et prirent position, tandis que je fermais la porte le regard noir.

- **_Ne soit pas fâché contre eux, mon fils. Ils suivent simplement les ordres. _**

- **_C'est le dernier de mes soucis._** Ronchonnais-je le voyant regarder par une des fenêtres de son bureau.

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre de la main et de regarder dans une direction à l'extérieur. Mon cœur cru défaillir face au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

- **_Impossible !_** soupirais-je doucement. Elle déteste cette activité.

- **_Je t'assure que tout ceci est réel. Elle y est depuis neuf heures. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** m'étonnais-je stupéfait.

Il sourit tendrement, puis continua sans un mot à regarder ma future femme en pleine activité. Elle était sur le dos d'un super étalon. Un pur-sang élevé dans nos écuries depuis sa naissance. Je l'avais moi-même choisi pour Bella lors de nos premières séances. Clint était doux et pas le moins du monde impulsif ce qui convenait à Bella. Tout le monde au palais savait que Bella détestait l'équitation. En fait, elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle dans cette discipline pour pouvoir l'apprécier, tout simplement. Hors celons les dires de mon père, ma fiancée se tenait sur le dos de l'animal depuis déjà deux heures. Elle se trouvait dans le manège d'entrainement non loin des bureaux de mon père. Un fanatique de ce sport. A l'extérieur du cercle d'entrainement, je voyais nettement Seth et Sam attendre qu'elle décide d'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit en stoppant l'animal suivant les ordres de Pablo, le chef d'écurie. Il tient l'animal et l'aida à mettre pied à terre en douceur.

- **_Elle a fait des progrès en deux heures. _**

- **_Je n'en doute pas._** Souris-je tendrement.

- **_Elle a également fait un scandale plutôt dans la matinée. _**

Mon sourire s'agrandit aussitôt, sachant que tout était possible avec cette magnifique femme.

- **_C'est normal._** Chuchotais-je, la voyant remonter de nouveau sur le dos de Clint. **_Elle vient d'apprendre que son père était le chef de la sécurité intérieur ! Vous auriez dû nous l'informer ensemble, pas séparément. _**

Mon père soupira, puis quitta la fenêtre pour s'installer à la chaise de son bureau.

- **_Je peux te poser une question ?_** Dit-il par la suite, alors que j'avais bien du mal à quitter Bella des yeux.

- **_Est-ce que je peux choisir d'y répondre ou non ?_** Le contrais-je en retour.

Je ne voyais pas mon père sourire pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'à cet instant c'est ce qu'il faisait.

- **_Si grand-mère réprimande Jasper sans pour autant le bannir de nos terres… tu… _**

- **_Tu veux savoir ce que je compte faire contre une injustice ?_** questionnais-je durement en retour.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse s'il la formula à voix haute. Je pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation si une telle chose se produisait. En réalité, je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchit puisque pour moi Jasper était déjà coupable. Hors, ma grand-mère penserait-elle comme moi ?

- **_Est-ce que tu nous crois au moins ?_** m'enquis-je me retournant un peu vers ma droite pour voir mon père en pleine réflexion personnel.

- **_C'est difficile pour moi, Edward. Ma position est difficile. C'est le neveu d'Esmée, ton cousin… Carl Whitlock Hale est Duc. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décision à la légère sans que cela ne soit public et pose quelques problèmes par la suite. _**

- **_Cela ne répond pas à ma question._** Fis-je tendu après avoir analyser chaque mot.

- **_Je crois Bella, Edward. Je te crois également. Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être si… dur envers ta famille. _**

- **_J'ai toujours vu le vrai visage de Jasper Whitlock contrairement aux autres membres de la famille. Je ne comprends pas comme tu peux encore laisser Alice penser que Jasper soit un homme si bon. _**

- **_J'ai demandé à Alice de ne pas rester seul avec Jasper._** M'apprit-il. **_Je viens de quitter ses appartements. Esmée est avec elle, pour essayer de la calmer_**. Soupira-t-il tragiquement.

- **_Une excellente décision, même si pour moi lui interdire tout contact avec Jasper semble être beaucoup plus judicieux. _**

Mon père ne fit aucun commentaire préférant faire semblant de ranger les dossiers sur son bureau.

- **_Edward… j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu comptes faire si la sentence de la Reine ne te convient pas ! _**

Sans un mot, je quittais ma place près de la fenêtre et alla jusqu'à la porte. Mon père ce leva, mais s'arrêta dans son élan lorsque j'ouvris la porte et que je me retournais vers lui.

- **_Je demanderais à la Reine de pouvoir habiter au palais annexe après le mariage. En attendant, je refuse que Bella soit sous le même toit que Jasper. Je ferais une demande officiel au près des conseillers pour qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle en attendant. _**

Puis, je sortie prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Oui. C'est ce que je ferais si jamais Jasper s'en sortait aussi facilement.

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

J'avais échappé au petit déjeuner et au diner. Hors Sam venait d'avoir un appel du Prince Carlisle pour lui signaler que ma présence au repas du soir était plus qu'indispensable. C'est le pas lourd que nous nous dirigions vers la salle ou nous prenions nos repas. Ils étaient tous assis. Et quand je dis tous… c'est tous. Seth se tendit à ma droite en même temps que moi. Jasper était assis à table. Entre Alice et Esmée. La Reine en bout de table. Il restait une place libre entre le Prince Carlisle et Edward. Mon dieu, mon Edward. Ignorant tous les regards, je me dirigeais vers lui. Il se leva doucement dans un faible sourire et tira ma chaise en arrière pour m'aider à m'installer.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent avec naturel. Je voyais dans les siens de l'appréhension, de l'amour et du doute. Dans les miens, les mêmes émotions avec une pointe de soulagement. J'avais envie de lui dire tellement de chose. De le toucher. De l'embrasser. Hors, nous étions en présence de sa famille. De la famille royale pour être précise et il y avait un satané protocole à suivre.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan !_** Me salua-t-il doucement.

- **_Prince Edward._** Fis-je en retour en baisant la tête légèrement.

Une fois assise, Edward fit une chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux et mis une mèche délicatement derrière mon oreille. Cela me donna des frisons dans tout le corps. D'ailleurs, je retiens un gémissement de bonheur.

- **_Ravi de vous avoir de nouveau à table Mademoiselle Swan._** Scanda presque tendu la Reine.

Je ne dis mot, préférant incliner la tête vers elle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire alors que l'entrée venait d'être servie. Je retiens une grimace face aux plats tandis qu'Edward ricanais doucement.

- **_Un problème ?_** S'étonna Esmée sur le qui-vive.

- **_Non, aucun, maman ! _**

Maman ? Cela surprit un peu tout le monde, moi y comprit. Tout le monde commença à manger, alors qu'Edward et moi ne touchions pas à notre assiette.

- **_Vous faites une grève de la fin ?_** Cracha durement Alice, me faisant un peu sursauter.

- **_Non._** Diment en même temps, ce qui nous fit à demi-sourire.

Edward tria dans son assiette les fruits secs, tandis que je triais les lardons, sous le regard étrange de l'assistance. Edward attrapa son assiette et vint vider naturellement les fruits secs dans mon assiette. Carlisle recracha presque son eau, quand il me vit faire de même sur l'assiette de son fils, mais avec les lardons.

- **_Merci, Bella !_**

- **_Avec plaisir, Edward._** Chuchotais-je sur le même ton avant de commencer ma salade verte.

Nous essayions au maximum d'ignorait les regards dans notre direction. De temps en temps, Edward poser sa main sur la table et instinctivement ma main venait se poser près de la sienne. L'électricité qui se dégager entre nos deux corps étaient insoutenable.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan ?_** Demanda tranquillement la Reine. **_J'ai pu vous apercevoir dans la matinée vous entrainer à l'équitation. Je dois dire que vous avez fait des progrès. _**

- **_Merci, votre majesté. _**

- **_Vous avez enfin trouvé ce qui vous stimulez._** Souffla-t-elle avec un peu plus de douceur.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. Pourtant, je savais que la Reine et ceux autour de la table attendait une réponse ou une explication.

- **_En réalité, je déteste toujours autant l'équitation_**. Maugréais-je faisant sourire Edward.

La Reine arqua un sourcil, puis porta naturellement son verre de vin rouge à ses lèvres.

- **_Cependant,_** repris-je avec lenteur et détermination. **_J'ai voulu faire une pierre de coup ce matin en utilisant mon temps à cette activité._**

Grand-mère Cullen fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Edward tournait le visage vers moi interloqué. D'ailleurs, tous avaient arrêté plus ou moins leurs repas pour m'écouter.

- **_Une pierre de coup ?_** Questionna le Prince Carlisle.

Je secouais la tête de haut en bas avec légèreté avant de boire un peu d'eau.

- **_Doit-on vous tirez les verres du nez aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Swan ?_** Repris la Reine intriguée par mon attitude.

- **_En réalité, je ne suis pas... de bonne humeur votre majesté. Plusieurs contrariétés sont venues à moi et j'aspire à la solitude. _**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je pris les devants.

- **_Ce matin, j'ai dû occuper mon temps différemment, puisque j'ai eu l'interdiction de sortir du palais. Je me retrouve enfermer dans une résidence, alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour en arriver là. Sauf peut-être, dire la vérité_**. Expliquais-je tristement serrant fortement ma serviette de ma main gauche**_._** **_Autrement dit, la prochaine fois je réfléchirais et m'abstiendrais peut-être d'informer mon entourage de mes difficultés... je règlerais donc mes problèmes à venir moi-même et en subirai les conséquences. _**

Le silence qui en suivit me fit froid dans le dos.

- **_En effet, mademoiselle Swan. Il semble que vous ayez un fort avis sur la situation. Vous semblez... vraiment contrarié._**

- **_Je ne suis pas contrarié, Princesse Esmée._** Soufflais-je doucement. **_Je suis en colère, triste et fatigué de cette situation. J'ai toujours eu la famille royale en estime et en admiration. Les derniers évènements m'ont montré une facette que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée. J'en suis triste. Surtout qu'on m'interdit de vagué à mes activités, d'être présente pour mes amis et mon fiancé. J'ai l'impression d'être l'accusé dans cette histoire et non la victime._** Claquais-je durement.

Je pris le temps de regarder les personnes à la table. Tous réveillez la surprise, la compréhension et même une pointe de regret. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas poser mon regard sur Jasper. La Reine avait une main posée sur sa joue, faisant ainsi reposer sa tête dessus. Une position qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle semblait m'analyser, me regarder avec dévotion. En fait, comme lorsqu'on est devant une pièce d'opéra ou de théâtre émerveiller par l'actrice ou chanteuse. Avec une lenteur calculée, je me tournais vers Edward. Il avait les yeux pétillants à me fixer avec … amour !

Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit en deux fois plus grand.

- **_Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ta famille. Ni à la famille royale._** Marmonnais-je**_. Cependant, je déteste les injustices et là nous y sommes plongés tous les deux._**

- **_Tu as le droit de montrer ton désaccord, mon ange ! Ton bonheur est le plus important pour moi._** Souffla-t-il posant doucement sa main sur la mienne.

- **_Tu me manque !_** Couinais-je pratiquement.

- **_Tu me manque aussi, Bell' … mais tu dois rester forte pour nous et surtout pour toi._**

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, mais ni Edward, ni moi, n'y prêtions attention.

- **_Quand cette maudite restriction sera levée, je souhaite avec une journée pour nous_**. Lui glaisais-je presque comme un murmure.

- **_Tu l'aura._** Sourit-il.

- **_Et nous pourrions peut-être partir en balade._** Marmonnais-je, presque en levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_En balade ?_** S'amusa-t-il les yeux pétillants.

Je restais silencieuse, me mordant la lèvre inférieur tandis que je voyais les morceaux du puzzle se construire en fur et à mesure.

- **_Ah ! Je me disais que ça ne te ressemblait pas._** Ricana-t-il faisant sursauter plus ou moins l'assistance**_. J'aurais dû me fier à ma première impression. _**

- **_C'est vexant !_** Grommelais-je alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers moi.

- **_Non, mon amour... c'est surtout adorable de vouloir me faire ce cadeau. _**

- **_De quoi ils parlent encore ?_** S'étrangla Alice.

- **_Il semble qu'Isabella est fait de l'équitation pour faire honneur à son bon Prince !_** Ricana la Reine Esmée.

Ne se soucient de rien d'autre que de moi, Edward pris mon menton au creux de sa main et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur ce mit à battre plus fort, comme il le faisait toujours quand nous nous touchions, je rougis un peu, parce que la famille royale... la famille d'Edward étaient là. Je me suis éloigné un peu de lui et mes yeux ont accroché les siens.

Edward relâcha mon menton et se retourna vers son assiette comme si de rien été. Je fis de même évident soigneusement les regards nous entourant.

- **_Bien..._** s'amusa presque Carlisle. **_Je crois que nous pouvons passer au plat principal._**

**_Point de vue Charlie Swan. _**

Je venais d'être informé par mes gardes que le diner royale venait de prendre fin. Bella avait rejoint ses appartements. La princesse Esmée était à son cours de dessins. Le prince Carlisle avec les architectes pour la mise à neuf d'une des parties de la bibliothèque du campus. La princesse Alice à l'université pour ses études. Le prince Jasper... dans ses foutus appartements.

La Reine avait rejoint les conseillers dans son bureau. Cela allait être intéressant cette après-midi. J'avais confiance au jugement de la femme à la tête de notre pays. Cependant, cela concernait cette fois ma fille, ma perle rare. En tournant au coin du couloir, je vis le Prince Edward attendre que la Reine lui autorise l'accès son bureau. Il avait le nez plongeait dans une tablette numérique. Incapable de faire sans les nouvelles technologies ses jeunes, bougonnais-je mentalement me rapprochant à pas de loup de lui. Je basculais la tête sur le côté pour voir l'écran et sourit aussitôt.

Des partitions de musique. Il devait certainement choisir la prochaine musique pour ma plus jeune fille. Elisa. En effet, le prince lui donnait des cours de guitare lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité. Personne ne devait le savoir sauf que je n'étais pas n'importe qui.

- **_Je pense qu'Elisa risque d'être triste si vous annulez..._** lui dis-je essayant de ne pas l'effrayait tout en prenant appuie contre le mur d'en face.

Le prince releva la tête avec un faible sourire.

- **_Comment vous savez que... ah..._** s'exclama-t-il tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite vaincu. **_Le chef de la sécurité intérieur._** Conclut-il finalement. **_Je vais avoir du mal avec ça. _**

Je lui rendis le sourire presque fière de mon statue et de l'avoir étonné.

- **_Vous m'avez bien eu sur ce point, monsieur Swan. Cependant, les pièces vous concernant commencent à prendre place dans ma tête. _**

- **_Vraiment, Prince Edward._** Continuais-je assez moqueur.

Le futur mari de ma fille, secoua la tête doucement avant de mettre la partition dans ses favoris et de poser l'instrument à ses pieds.

- **_Bella semble vous en vouloir !_** S'amusa-t-il à moitié.

Il semble que la nouvelle situation concernant ma fille et moi, face sourire ce bon vieux Prince Edward. Faut dire que je l'avais pas volé celle-ci.

- **_Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous rejoindre. Ma fille semble avoir la tête dure sur certaine chose, et il semble que vous seule pouviez m'aider cette fois. _**

Son sourire disparut dans la seconde.

- **_Qu'attendez-vous de moi, monsieur Swan ?_** Demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

Je soufflais bruyamment ne le sachant pas moi-même. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil aux gardes postés de chaque côté du couloir avant de m'écarter du mur et de venir prendre place sur le banc à sa droite.

- **_J'étais là à votre naissance. _**Marmonnais-je. **_Seigneur, le premier fils du Prince Carlisle... C'était un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous protégez personnellement._**

- **_Vous... vous étiez mon garde ? _**S'étrangla littéralement mon futur beau-fils.

- **_Oui. Jusqu'à vos six ans. Lorsque la Princesse Alice est née, la Reine m'a demandé d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ce que j'ai fait durant cinq ans. J'avais la confiance totale de votre grand-mère et je faisais mon travail mieux que personne. J'ai dû faire des sacrifices toutes ma vies. J'ai dû mentir à ma famille proche comme éloigné pratiquement toute ma vie. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis soulagé aujourd'hui de pouvoir enfin être moi. _**

- **_Je ne comprends pas ! _**Marmonna-t-il. **_Pourquoi avoir caché votre travail ?_**

Seigneur, comme lui dire ? Lui expliquer ?

- **_Avant d'être au service de la Reine et de la famille royale, j'étais dans les forces de l'armée de terre._**

- **_Vous avez fait la guerre ? _**Questionna-t-il sous le choc.

- **_Oui. J'ai dû arrêter l'école très tôt. A mes seize ans, j'ai intégré l'armée. J'ai fait mes classes au canada et j'ai été muté à mes dix-huit ans à Missoula. J'ai eu un poste au palais, alors que ceux de mon équipe ont dû retourner au front_**. Murmurais-je.

- **_Et ? _**

- **_J'ai fait la connaissance de Renée._** Souris-je fièrement. **_Elle savait ce que je faisais. Elle connaissait mes risques, mais au début elle l'accepter. _**

- **_Au début ?_**

- **_J'ai pris mes fonctions sans me poser de question, Edward. Je n'avais qu'à m'occuper de moi à cette époque. J'avais la tête sur les épaules et j'étais un homme respectable et surtout respecter. Lorsque Renée a bien voulu m'accorder un rendez-vous, j'étais fou de joie. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences... Sauf, que deux mois plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel d'un ami._**

- **_Un ami du front ? _**

- **_Oui. Il avait besoin de moi pour le faire revenir à Missoula. Il pensait que j'avais les moyens de le faire revenir près de sa famille. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucun pouvoir de décision. _**

- **_Qu'a-t-il fait ? _**

- **_Il s'est emporté. A tenu des propos assez rudes allant même jusqu'à me menacer ainsi que ma famille. _**

- **_Charlie... je... _**

- **_J'ai pensé que c'était des mots de colère._** Le coupais-je devant son inquiétude grandissante. **_Sauf, que quelques jours plus tard, Renée avait trouvé son chat mort dans son jardin. _**

- **_Son chat ?_** Souffla Edward fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Le jour même j'avais une lettre de menace dans ma boite aux lettres. J'ai tout de suite informé la Reine qui à prit des dispositifs. _**

- **_C'est à dire ? _**

- **_Elle a fait son enquête et a fait envoyer le sergent Thomson en Afghanistan. _**

Edward en resta bouche bée.

- **_Durant des années, je n'ai plus eu à me soucier de Thomson ou d'un autre. Il avait servi d'exemple. Malheureusement, tout changea à la naissance d'Elisa. Mon bébé a dû rester deux jours supplémentaires à l'hôpital. Lorsque sa mère et moi sommes allez la chercher... elle n'y était plus !_** Expliquais-je le cœur lourd de ce souvenir encore douloureux.

- **_Comment ça plus ?_** Marmonna-t-il stupéfait.

- **_Elle venait d'être enlever, Edward._** Crachais-je encore furieux. **_Ma petite fille venait de se faire kidnapper. J'ai retournais ciel et terre avec l'autorisation royale, sans succès. C'est deux jours plus tard, qu'elle fut déposée devant les portes de l'orphelinat. _**

- **_De l'orphelinat ?_** Dégluti le jeune prince.

- **_Oui. Un mot était plié dans la couverture. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. « Un jour, je prendrais ce qui m'appartient. Un jour j'aurais ma vengeance. ». _**

- **_Attendait … vous êtes en train de me dire que vos filles sont menacer depuis leurs enfances ?_**

- **_Oui._** Grommelais-je. **_C'est pour ça que je ne voyais pas d'un très bon œil votre relation au début. J'avais peur que ma petite fille soit de nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs et qu'un fou désire lui faire du mal._**

- **_Jamais rien ne lui arrivera. J'en fais le serment, Charlie !_** Dit-il avec conviction. **_Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec une telle chose sur la conscience. _**

- **_Je sais. Je te connais bien Edward. Très bien même. _**

Il inclina la tête vers le bas, sachant parfaitement ou je voulais en venir.

- **_Mais... je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi avoir agi dans l'ombre ?_**

Il était doué, pensais-je avant de reprendre.

- **_Je devais faire croire que j'avais raccroché. Je ne pouvais pas exposer mes filles à ses fous. Je devais donc travailler dans l'ombre. J'ai fait une vraie formation pour être garagiste. Avec mes économies, j'ai acheté un garage et j'ai fait semblant de ne plus être au service de la famille royale. Tout le monde y a cru... même ma femme._**

- **_Donc... comment vous faisiez pour être informer et pour protéger tout le monde ?_**

- **_Je me suis entouré des meilleurs._** Souris-je. **_J'ai moi-même formé les gardes de la famille royale. Durant des mois entiers, ils n'ont vu que moi et mon garage. Quand, j'ai vraiment été certains de mes hommes, je les ai mis en place. _**

- **_Les meilleurs._** Sourit le prince. **_C'est pour ça que Sam semble vous connaître si bien ! _**

- **_Sam ?_** Rigolais-je amicalement. **_Sam est mon meilleur ami. Il est mes yeux et mes oreilles, Edward. Comme je suis ceux de la Reine. Je ne suis rien sans lui et lui n'est rien sans moi. _**

- **_Comme un vieux couple ?_** S'amusa mon beau fils, se prenant un coup dans les côtes.

- **_Un peu de respect petit. Je suis toujours ton beau-père._** Bougonnais-je.

- **_Ouais... désolé, monsieur Swan. _**

- **_Appel moi Charlie._**

Il eut un petit sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres qui me fit tout de suite regretter. Mais, le petit ne me décevait pas encore une fois.

- **_Très bien Charlie. Si j'ai le droit de faire part de notre discussion à Bella... je pense que votre relation sera redevenue normal dans quelques heures. _**

- **_Bien. Je déteste la mettre en colère. _**

- **_Ouais... je sais !_** Marmonna-t-il, tandis que la porte du bureau de la Reine s'ouvrait avec une lenteur démesurée.

- **_Edward ? _**

Il arqua un sourcil dans ma direction sans dire mot.

- **_Merci d'avoir voulu protéger ma fille de ce …_**

- **_Si c'était à refaire Charlie, je le referais..._**me coupa-t-il rapidement. **_Cependant, j'y mettrais encore plus de force !_** S'amusa-t-il à moitié avant de se lever et de disparaître derrière la porte.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward._**

J'étais debout face aux dix conseillers de ma grand-mère. Des personnes hautes placées dans notre milieu. Des fervents politiciens à la tête de notre pays. C'était eu qui proposer chaque mois à la Reine des nouvelles lois, des modifications et les différentes interventions national ou mondiale. Après, c'était à grand-mère de faire le tries et de valider. Je fis une courte révérence, baisant la tête et le torse face à la Reine et attendit silencieusement.

La Reine me regarda quelques secondes, puis tourna une feuille qui se trouvait devant elle, sur son bureau. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être devant un tribunal.

Après quelques longues minutes d'attentent la porte derrière moi s'ouvrit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper entrer s'incliner comme moi peu avant et attendre.

- **_Ne reste plus que Mademoiselle Swan._** Souffla tristement la Reine, tournant encore une fois une feuille devant elle.

On attendit dans le silence le plus profond que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Ce qui se passa deux, trois minutes plus tard. Instinctivement, Bella s'arrêta quand elle vit Jasper dans la pièce. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et vint aussitôt se poster à ma gauche. Le plus loin de Jasper.

Ce dernier, ne fit aucun commentaire, malgré ses yeux furieux.

- **_Très bien. Nous pouvons commencer._**

Malheureusement, la porte s'ouvrit mais cette fois-ci derrière La Reine. Mon père entra suivit de très près par ma mère.

- **_Désolé du retard._** Marmonna Carlisle prenant place sur un des deux sièges vides.

- **_Il est vrai que je ne vous attendez plus._** Soupira sans émotion la Reine.

- **_Alice nous pose quelques problèmes._** Entendis-je ma mère signaler.

Grand-mère fronça les sourcils mais préféra revenir au sujet principal.

- **_Vous êtes présent pour vous faire part de la décision concernant notre affaire. Après de longues discutions avec chacun d'entre vous nous en sommes tous d'accord sur un point. _**

Grand-mère inspira et soupira avant de reprendre. Je sentis alors la main de Bella venir se glisser dans la mienne. Je la serrais fortement pour lui montrer mon soutient.

- **_Jasper à avouer avoir des sentiments pour Isabella_**.

Un frisson me parcourra l'échine et je sentis Bella trembler près de moi.

- **_Ce qui est loin d'être condamnable._** Rajouta la Reine me faisant froncer les sourcils. **_Jasper est de surcroît un membre de la famille. Nous ne pouvons donc pas prendre des mesures trop grandes. _**

- **_Ce qui veut dire?_** Quémandais-je durement pensant déjà au pire.

- **_Jasper restera sur nos terres. _**

- **_Il garde ses appartements aux palais ?_** Continuais-je le corps tendu de plus en plus.

- **_Oui, Edward ! _**

- **_Donc, cette affaire n'aura servi à rien ?_** Sifflais-je durement. **_Jasper à le droit d'importuner ma futur épouse sans que personne ne disent rien ? _**

- **_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Edward_**. Grogna mal à l'aise ma grand-mère**_. Jasper à interdiction à partir de maintenant de parler à Isabella sans son consentement. Il a interdiction également de parler d'elle en public et d'être en sa presense sans un membre de la famille royale, des gardes ou un public de plus de dix personnes. Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ? _**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ?

Je vis Jasper secouer la tête et soufflait un « oui, ma Reine » avant de s'incliner. Bella hésita me jetant un regard en coin puis fini par faire de même. La Reine attendit, arqua un sourcil dans ma direction puis fini par souffler.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Je souhaite d'abord vous faire part de mes souhaits avant d'accepter les vôtres, votre majesté !_** Dis-je en m'inclinant docilement comme veut le protocole.

- **_Vos souhaits ?_** S'étrangla-t-elle. **_N'est-il pas plus sage que vous entendiez votre sentence pour avoir porté la main sur un Prince ?_** Rouspéta-t-elle.

Je souris malgré moi.

- **_Croyais moi, grand-mère savoir que Jasper s'en tire sans... difficultés est de loin une grande sentence._**

Je cru qu'elle allait littéralement s'étouffer lorsque je repris.

- **_En réalité, je souhaite faire part de mes prochaines demandent aux membres du conseil !_**

Ses yeux s'agrandir sous le choc avant de les fermer et de soupirer grandement. Je venais de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. J'avais demandé de m'entretenir avec les conseillers. Non avec elle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient faire partie de cette discussion mouvementé. Ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- **_Nous vous écoutons Prince Edward._** Fis assez tristement la Reine.

Je pris un instant pour souffler, me donner du courage, serrer la main de Bella plus fort et retrouver ma voix.

- **_Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre décision, cependant je m'y soumets._**

Je pus voir les épaules se relâcher un peu.

- **_Je souhaite tout de même pouvoir habiter dans le palais annexe jusqu'au jour de mon mariage._**

Bella trembla ce qui m'obligea à tourner le visage vers elle.

- **_Je ne désire pas être sous le même toit que Jasper. Ni que ma fiancée y soit contrainte. Étant donné que le protocole interdit que nous habitions ailleurs qu'au Palais, je demande l'autorisation au conseil et à la Reine de me laisser vivre au palais annexe jusqu'au mariage et que Bella puisse retourner vivre chez ses parents. A titre exceptionnelle. _**

Le long, très long silence qui me répondit me fit pratiquement bourdonner les oreilles. Bella ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Elle semblait sous le choc, déstabilisé et apeuré.

- **_Isabella ne peut pas retourner chez ses parents Edward. Tu le sais très bien_**. Claqua durement la Reine.

- **_C'est une demande exceptionnelle votre majesté. Je suis désolé, mais je suis obligé de recourir à cette demande. Je ne pourrais pas me sentir reposé et en paix, sachant que celle que j'aime est sur ses gardes à longues de temps. _**

- **_Nous pouvons comprendre Edward._** Murmura ma mère les yeux emplit d'eau. **_Mais cette demande est... impossible à accepter. _**

Je soufflais de frustration et d'énervement.

- **_Nous allons avoir un problème._** M'enquis-je tendu.

- **_En effet. Edward... je te demande de réfléchir aux conséquences que cette demande peut avoir sur le peuple et sur nos différents alliés politiques si nous vous autorisons à quitter le palais principal. _**

Je fermais les yeux, priant le ciel pour qu'une solution soit envisageable entre nous. Mais rien ne vint durant les prochaines minutes. Je me tournais vers la plus belle femme à mes yeux et attrapa ses mains tendrement.

- **_Bella, je suis vraiment désolé._**

- **_Je sais._** Sourit-elle tristement. **_Je... Sam et Seth vont me coller encore plus._** Chuchota-t-elle le regard emplit d'eau.

Cette vision me fit mal au cœur. Hors de question de la voir si triste à cause de mon cousin.

- **_J'abandonne !_** Chuchotais-je posant un genou à terre.

Mon père se leva si violement que sa chaise tomba à la renverse dans un bruit fracassant.

- **_Relevé toi immédiatement !_** Cria-t-il. **_Je t'interdis d'ouvrir la bouche Edward. Ceci est un ordre de ton Prince._**

Je fermais les yeux avant de les lever sur lui. Ma mère le tenait fermement par le bras le regard apeuré. Jamais je n'avais vu mes parents dans cet état.

- **_Edward ?_** Pleura Bella près de moi.

- **_Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour toi !_** Murmurai-je**_. Même à perdre mon statut de Prince de Missoula. _**

- **_Je sais. Et cela me touche réellement. _**

Bella tomba à genoux devant moi. Elle captura mon visage entre ses mains et me fixa avec émotion.

- **_Je vais t'épouser, Prince ou pas Prince. Cela ne changera rien pour moi. C'est toi et seulement toi qui a fait la différence._**

- **_Bell'..._**

- **_Laisse-moi finir._** Dit-elle durement. **_Tu ne peux pas agir ainsi Edward_**.

- **_Bien sûr que si !_** La coupais-je.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- **_Oui, en effet. Tu le peux prince arrogant._**

- **_Hey ! _**M'exclamais-je alors qu'elle posait sa paume de la main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- **_Arrête de parler tout le temps est écoute moi. _**

Elle se calma, retira sa main de ma bouche et reprit.

- **_Bien trop de gens compte sur toi. En tant que Prince tu as des responsabilités. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton peuple Edward. C'est indigne de toi. Missoula ne peut pas perdre son jeune prince. Certains en seraient anéantis. Moi la première. C'est inadmissible surtout si c'est à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face Edward. Trop de gens ont besoin de toi. Tu dois me croire._**

- **_Je te crois Bella. Calme-toi. _**

Je la pris contre moi et la releva doucement. Cette femme était incroyable. Elle m'impressionnait une fois de plus.

Le silence douloureux et grisant qui plana autour de nous m'inquiéta un peu. Heureusement, grand-mère prit finalement la parole nous prenant de cours.

- **_Voilà un rebondissement... dont je me serais bien passé. Je crois que mon cœur à vieilli de dix ans._** Chuchota-t-elle le teint blanc.

Elle posa son regard sur Bella puis sur moi avant de sourire légèrement me surprenant.

- **_Vu les circonstances, je crois que le protocole va devoir être mis de côté. J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire à tout le deux..._**

* * *

_**Bon une bonne nouvelle pour vous... **_

_**j'ai décidé de faire un peu plus de chapitre que prévu !**_

_**Alors heureux et heureuse ? lol**_

_**bisous à dimanche si le chapitre est fini sinon le weekend prochain (soit dans deux dimanches lol)**_

_**gros bisoussssssssssss **_

_**et encore merci de me suivre et de me laisser tout vos gentils messages d'encouragement. **_

_**sab **_


	30. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir à vous ! **

**désolé du petit retard...**

** avant de poster j'ai relu et je trouvais le chapitre trop court**

** alors j'ai rajouter des lignes supplementaire lol**

**Je vous souhaites à toutes et tous une bonne lecture ! **

**j'espère que cela vas vous plaire ! **

**je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et normalement à Dimanche prochain... **

**pour le mariage si tout ce passe bien lol**

**je vous embrasse fort !**

**gros bisous**

**Sabrina pour vous servir !**

**ps : je n'oublie pas mes autres histoires... **

**je suis juste concentrer sur celle-ci pour le moment merci d'etre patiente**

**je vais toutes les finir promis !**

**bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : **

**Préparations. **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan._**

Je fronçais les sourcils ne sachant pas vraiment si cela était une farce ou la réalité. Edward tout aussi silencieux tourna le visage vers moi, puis vers sa grand-mère.

- **_Euh... Tu peux répéter ?_** Demanda-t-il oubliant le vouvoiement qu'il convenait dans cette situation.

Heureusement, la Reine ne s'en formalisa pas.

- **_Je vous autorise à partager la même suite d'appartement. Cela prendra effet dès ce soir... Si vous le désirez._**

J'en avais la bouche grande ouverte. J'étais incapable de bouger.

- **_On peut partager la même suite_** **_?_** Reprit Edward fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Oui._** Soupira-t-elle limite prête à lever les yeux en l'air. **_Tu ne souhaites pas que Bella reste seul ? Tu seras donc avec elle... Jour comme nuit!_**

Edward était prêt à la remercier grandement, mais l'un des conseillers pris la parole.

- **_Je pense que cela n'est pas judicieux votre majesté._**

Elle se tourna vers lui impassible.

- **_C'est mieux de le voir rendre son titre de Prince ?_** Réclama-t-elle relevant un sourcil.

- **_Non, bien sûr que non votre majesté. Mais les gens vont parler !_**

- **_Au diable, le protocole, monsieur Fitz-Patrick. Il faut vivre avec son temps. De toute façon, c'est jeune gens ont consommé le mariage avant l'heure. Pourquoi les privées de cette option ?_**

Les conseillaient se regardèrent le teint livide. Jasper nous jeta un regard plus que surpris et je me retiens de lui tirer la langue.

- **_Parfait. Nous sommes donc d'accord. Vous pouvez donc partir... Et la quarantaine est levée !_**

Un soupir de soulagement franchis mes lèvres, alors qu'Edward m'entraîner déjà dans le couloir. On courra presque jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Une fois dedans on claqua la porte et nous restâmes silencieux. Doucement et avec précaution, Edward enroula ses bras autour de mon corps. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et profita pleinement du moment.

- **_Enfin._** Soupira-t-il.

Je souris contre lui.

- **_Tu m'as manqué Bella._**

- **_Toi aussi Ed'. Vraiment !_**

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement.

- **_On va pouvoir la faire cette balade ?_** Réclamais-je.

- **_Demain ?_** Proposa-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Oui._** Rigolais-je. **_Va falloir prévenir le personnel pour qu'ils s'occupent des chevaux. Et prévenir Sam et Seth pour qu'ils gèrent le trajet. Et..._**

Les lèvres de mon futur époux coupèrent ma prochaine phrase ainsi que mes pensées. Le baiser doux et timide se retrouva bien vite engageant et enflammée.

- **_Oh Bella !_** Chuchota Edward m'embrassant avec passion.

Sans m'en rendre compte nous nous étions dirigées vers le lit. Avec délicatesse, il m'allongea dessus et vint prendre place près de moi. Sans jamais que notre baiser soit coupé. Pourtant par manque d'oxygène ont dû arrêter.

- **_On ne peut pas !_** Lui dis-je alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- **_Si._**

- **_Non Edward._** Pouffais-je.

- **_Grand-mère vint de donner son feu vert._**

- **_Donc c'est une raison pour me sauter dessus ?_**

- **_Non. Mais... Allez Bella..._** Marmonna-t-il me faisant sourire.

- **_Edward on a été mis en quarantaine durant les derniers jours. J'ai besoin de voir du monde et surtout sortir de ce palais._**

Un long silence s'en suivi. Finalement, Edward retrouva la raison.

- **_Très bien. Je suppose que tu veux aller à l'université_**.

Je ris de sa petite tête qu'il utilise pour me faire culpabiliser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta non loin de notre prochain cours. Le beau temps malgré la fraicheur avait décidé bon nombre d'étudiants à rester à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Certains travaillé même sur les bancs et les tables de piques _niquent_ qui servaient durant l'été.

- **_Prête ? _**Me demanda délicatement Edward la main sur la poignée.

- **_Oui._** Souris-je.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa le premier, moi à sa suite. Les quelques personnes autour de nous, nous dévisagent aussitôt. Sam et Seth vient nous encadrer pour nous guider. Edward avait toujours sa main dans la mienne lorsqu'on arriva au bâtiment.

- **_Impressionnant._** Siffla Seth.

- **_Oui tout le pays parlé de la mise en quarantaine. Nous informâmes Sam. Ils doivent être surpris._**

- **_Ou alors ils attendent à voir la reine nous ramener au palais par la peau !_** Plaisanta Edward nous surprenant tous les trois.

J'étais en train de lever les yeux en l'air, lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte de notre salle de cours d'anglais renforcé. Une vague de soulagement envahi la pièce et Emmett courra vers nous aussitôt.

- **_Ahhhhh... Belli-Bell' est délivré de sa tour d'ivoire._** S'écria-t-il, me faisant tournoyer autour de lui rapidement.

- **_Hey doucement, mon pote..._** S'étrangla un type qui avait failli se prendre un coup de coude par Emmett et un de mes pieds.

- **_Arrête Em'._** Rigolais-je.

Il arrêta et me regarda fixement.

- **_Tu nous as manqué, Princesse._**

- **_Pas encore mariée Em'._** M'amusais-je, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Puis, j'allais embraser Rosalie, Jacob, Jared et quelques-uns qui voulaient me souhaiter la bienvenue. Ce qui me fit chaud au cœur.

- **_Nous sommes désolés d'avoir interrompu votre cours, Madame._** Fit Edward, dans un anglais parfait à notre professeur. **_Nous allons-nous faire discrets à l'avenir._**

- **_Je passe pour cette fois, Prince Edward._** Dit-elle un grand sourire sur le visage. **_Nous sommes tous très content de vous revoir intègre la classe._**

- **_Merci._**

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon prince serrait quelques mains avant d'être prit dans les bras de l'ours Emmett.

- **_Putain, mec !_** Grogna-t-il se faisant broyer les os.

- **_La prochaine fois que tu veux mettre donner une raclé à un mec, fait moi signe. Ça sera toujours plus facile de me sortir de la merde que toi._**

- **_Tu aurais fini en prison, Emmett._** Sourit-il à moitié.

Il grimaça et haussa les épaules.

- **_Aller en prison pour toi ? M'en fiche !_**

Il reprit place sur son siège, alors qu'Edward lui tapota l'épaule.

- **_Ah ses mecs !_** Soupirais-je m'installant derrière Emmett, devant Jacob, mais entre Jared et Edward.

- **_Vous voilà bien entourée Mademoiselle Swan._** S'amusa notre professeur en anglais.

- **_Si vous saviez madame. Des fois, je demande juste à être la poussière d'étoile et m'enfuir d'ici._** Marmonnais-je.

- **_Et que ferais-je sans toi ?_** Murmura Edward toujours dans la langue de Shakespeare.

Je lui tirais la langue promptement.

- **_Digne d'une princesse !_** S'amusa Rosalie.

- **_Je ne le suis pas encore, Rose._**

Elle leva les yeux en l'air alors qu'Edward attraper ma main dans sienne. Il la posa sur son torse, là où était censé être son cœur.

- **_Tu es ma princesse, Bella. Celle de mon cœur._**

- **_Putain, qu'elle Lover ce type !_** Ricana Jacob se prenant une tape sur la tête par Jared.

- **_Outch !_** Siffla-t-il nous faisant tous rire.

Oui, ma place était ici pour le moment. Je ne voulais rien d'autre en tout cas.

Je sens son sexe en érection contre ma hanche. Mon Edward, souris-je.

- **_Tu es belle ! _**L'entendis-je dire tout bas, avant de venir picorer la peau de mon cou.

Je ne dis mot. Je ne serai pas quoi dire de toute façon.

- **_Bella ?_**

- **_Hum ?_**

Edward est nu. Moi aussi. Hier nous avons fait l'amour avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce matin, je n'ai pensé qu'à ce moment. Et j'ai de nouveau chaud. Encore envie de lui. Edward redresse la tête un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- **_Tu penses à quoi ?_**

- **_Rien. _**M'empressais-je de répondre.

Peine perdu. Il se redresse et vint se positionner au-dessus de moi. Il s'allonge sur moi tout en m'écartant les jambes. Mon intimité complètement humide se réchauffe davantage à ce contact.

- **_Ma Bella._**

- **_Encore envie ? _**M'amusais-je l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

Mes mains vont se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrasse un peu partout mon visage.

- **_J'aurais toujours envie de toi mon amour._**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu envie de lui dire tellement de choses à ce moment-là. Les mots me manquaient pourtant. D'une main limite tremblante je capture son sexe gonflé. Je l'entends aussitôt siffler entre ses dents et rejeter la tête en arrière.

- **_J'aime quand tu deviens entreprenante._** Soupire-t-il de bonheur.

Je fais quelques va-et-vient avant de l'approcher de mon entrée. Sans le quitter des yeux, je lui donne mon accord pour qu'il pousse.

- **_Mon ange ?_**

- **_Je t'en prie !_**

Mon sexe accueille alors son sexe engorgé pour une longue série de va-et-vient. Au début lent, très lent, ils furent plus vigoureux et rapide. Edward lia son regard au mien. Il est comme souvent à l'écoute de mon cœur, de mes envies, de mes attentes. Mon futur époux. Je le laisse me transporter dans un autre univers et prends un pied indescriptible dans ses bras. Je gémis bruyamment. Je m'entends même couiner à plusieurs reprises.

- **_Tu es merveilleuse._**

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Je suis dans un autre monde. Dans notre bulle. Sans m'y attendre, je pousse un grognement, puis cri son prénom tout en me courbant.

- **_Putain, Bell' !_**

Je le sens jouir en moi pour la première fois. On repend doucement nos esprits. Mon dieu réalisais-je. J'ai vraiment fait ça.

- **_Mon ange... C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espère... Enfin... Après m'avoir dit oui pour le mariage._** Sourit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- **_Nous allons-nous marier, Edward. C'est normale tu ne penses pas ?_**

- **_Je sais et je te remercie de ce beau cadeau._**

Je l'embrasse à mon tour, comblé et heureuse.

Nous étions en balade depuis une bonne heure. Nous avions traversé toute la ville avant de nous perdre dans les bois environ. C'était tellement reposant. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé et j'en remerciais Edward. Je voulais juste me reposer. Être au calme. Être avec lui.

Nos gardes du corps aux nombres de trois étaient tous sur des chevaux également. Autant dire que _Seth_ ne menait pas large.

- **_Cela doit être de famille._** Entendis-je dire Sam moqueur en regardant mon cousin ce dandiner sur son animal.

- **_Pardon ?_** M'enquis-je le faisant sursauter.

Il me fit un grand sourire hypocrite qui fit rire un peu tout le monde. Y compris Edward.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous arrivions autour d'un long lac. Malgré que nous fussions jeudi, un bon nombre de personnes étaient rassemblées autour de celui-ci.

- **_C'est les vacances pour les tous petits._** Nous informâmes alors Sam.

- **_Ah bon ?_** M'étonnais-je. **_Mais Elisa ne m'a pas informé de cela._**

- **_Non... Les petits de primaire, Bell'._** Soupira Seth.

On fit halte à la lisière des bois pour ne pas effrayer le monde. Sam passa devant une fois à terre. _Seth_ m'aida à descendre et on fila en file indienne, tenant fermant la lance de nos animaux jusqu'à l'eau. Sur notre passage tout le monde se trouva pour nous regarder ébahis. On eut droit à tout... Ou presque.

- **_Oh regarde comme ils sont beaux._** Fit une petite fille.

- **_N'est-ce pas le prince Edward ?_** S'étrangla une mère tenant ferment son fils pour pas qu'il court vers nous.

- **_Oh, c'est super grand en fait un cheval !_** Bougonna un garçon me faisant sourire.

Nos gardes firent attention aux animaux, tandis qu'avec Edward on s'installa à même le sol, sur des gravillons. Il m'installa devant lui, mon dos reposant simplement contre son torse. De ses bras il m'enveloppa me protégeant du petit vent qui venait de se lever.

- **_Merci pour cette balade._** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Merci à toi Bell'. C'était une très bonne idée._**

Il m'embrassa presque sensuellement dans le cou, tandis que je regardais l'horizon. Durant dix bonnes minutes on parla des nouveaux aménagements à effectuer dans ses appartements. Je refusais de le faire quitter le lieu où il avait grandi. C'était son repaire.

- **_Tu peux quand même garder ta chambre. On l'aménagera en chambre pour tes parents et Elisa quand ils nous rendront visite._**

- **_Ou quand je fais une soirée entre filles ?_** Proposais-je.

- **_Ouais, mais pas toutes les semaines._** Grogna mon futur époux me faisant rire.

Je me retournais pour l'embrasser chastement.

- **_Allez, on reprend la route._** Souris-je déjà sur mes pieds.

Avant d'arriver aux animaux, un enfant d'environ trois ou quatre ans courus dans notre direction à toute allure. Tout ce passa très vite, mais j'aperçus quelques petits détails. Il avait un ballon ovale dans les bras et semblait fuir deux autres garçons. Cela avait l'air amusant, sauf que le petit ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. En effet, il fonça directement entre Edward et moi. Le pauvre petit tomba lorsqu'il percuta une des jambes d'Edward et une partie de mon corps.

- **_Oh mon dieu,_** cria une mère courant droit sur nous, alors qu'Edward avait réussis à arrêter ma chute.

Edward et moi aidions déjà le petit à ce mettre debout quand sa mère arriva.

- **_Je pense qu'il n'a rien._** Fis-je doucement pour ne pas inquiéter l'enfant ainsi la mère.

- **_Et vous Mademoiselle Isabella ?_** Questionna-t-elle en retour, me surprenant un peu.

- **_Je vais bien._** Fis-je surprise de son inquiétude.

- **_Et vous mon Prince ?_** S'enquit-elle vivement.

- **_Tout le monde va très bien._** Sourit-il m'invitant à me redresser.

Mais, je tiens bon et me replaçait face du petit garçon. Il avait les joues rouges et les cheveux bouclé tout blond sur le visage.

- **_Comment tu t'appelles ?_** Murmurais-je.

- **_Tommy !_** Dit-il d'une petite voix.

- **_Tu aimes le football ?_**

- **_Oh oui. Je voudrais faire ça plus tard._**

- **_Vraiment ? C'est super ! Tu as quel Age Tommy ?_**

Il me montra le chiffre quatre avec sa petite main.

- **_Trop cool._** Rigolais-je. **_Tu sais que tu es super mignon toi_. **M'aventurais-je lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- **_Oui... J'ai déjà cinq copines. _**Se vanta-t-il.

- **_Cinq ?_** M'exclamais-je faisant rire un peu tout le monde autour de nous.

En réalité un joli cercle venait de se créer autour de nous.

- **_Oui._** Sourit-il fièrement.

- **_Ouah... Tu as de la chance toi dis-donc._**

- **_Tu veux être ma sixième ? _**Proposa le jeune Tommy, tout excité.

- **_Ben, il ne perd pas de temps celui-là._** Bougonna joueur Edward faisant sourire et rire quelqu'un. **_J'ai bataillé moi pour avoir son cœur jeune homme._** Lui fit-il savoir.

- **_Ouais, mais moi je suis le plus fort._** Continua le petit Tommy audacieusement.

- **_Ben voyons._** Renchérit Edward passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- **_Je veux bien être ta petite amie Prince Edward._** Chantonna une jeune fille non loin de lui.

On tourna tous la tête vers elle et elle se cacha derrière sa peluche. Elle avait les cheveux enroulaient d'un brun brillant. Quelques petites taches de rousseurs sur le bout de son nez.

- **_Euh... D'accord, mais je vais attendre que tu grandisses d'accord._** Grimaça-t-il mal à l'aise tandis que je pouffais de rire.

- **_Bon d'accord._** Trancha la jeune demoiselle.

- **_Je pourrais en attendant épouser mademoiselle Swan... Non ?_** Proposa-t-il à la jeune fille.

Ce dernier tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit grandement.

- **_Si elle veut toujours de mon cœur !_** Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Tu crois que je peux épouser le Prince ?_** Demandais-je à Tommy doucement.

Il regarda Edward puis moi plusieurs fois puis secoua positivement la tête vigoureusement.

- **_D'accord. Merci Tommy._**

Je lui claquais un baiser sur la joue, le faisant rougir encore plus, puis attraper la main que me tendait Edward.

- **_Allons-y mon futur mari._** Rigolais-je tout en saluant la foule autour de nous de la main.

Edward et Seth m'aidèrent à remonter sur mon cheval. Une petite fille en avait les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration. Alors, je fis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- **_Tu veux monter ?_**

La petite fille d'environ sept ans regarda ses parents, puis poussa un cri strident. Mon compagnon à quatre pattes eut un mouvement de recul.

- **_Doucement, mon beau._** Fis-je lui caressant le cou. **_Tu peux monter, mais il ne faut pas crier. Ça fait peur aux animaux._**

- **_Oui pardon._** Murmura-t-elle, alors que Sam la hissait déjà devant moi.

- **_Tu t'appelles comment ?_** M'enquis-je faisant avancer doucement l'animal.

- **_Magie._**

- **_Très jolie._**

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais une autre petite fille et du coin de l'oeil je vis Edward faire de même.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous reprenions la route après avoir fait faire un petit tour de moins de cinq minutes à tous les enfants réunis autour du lac.

- **_Ils étaient si content._** Marmonnais-je un peu triste de les quitter.

- **_Je sais. La prochaine fois nous apporterons plus d'animaux._** M'informa Edward avant de partir au galop.

Et c'est là qu'une idée me vint. Maintenant, fallait que j'en parle à la famille royale et surtout que la Reine me donne son accord.

De retour au palais, Edward et moi commencions les aménagements de notre coin de paradis.

- **_Et les bureaux ?_** Quémanda Edward.

- **_Coller l'un à l'autre ?_**

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Deux hommes aux services d'Edward prirent mon bureau pour le coller à celui d'Edward.

- **_Comme ça ?_** Questionna-t-il.

- **_Parfait._**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et attrapa les deux sièges pour les mettre aux bureaux. Nous avions donc les deux bureaux d'étude face à face. Le coin photographie d'Edward et moi non loin. Le coin « salon » n'avait bougé, mais nous avions rajouté un petit meuble pour accueillir mes films et autres accessoires informatiques.

La chambre d'Edward qui était désormais notre chambre, n'avait subis aucun changement. Sauf, mon radio-réveille sur la commode et la photo de ma famille.

- **_Reste le dressing._** Grommela Edward.

- **_Je m'en occupe._** Souffla Alice entra dans la pièce avec deux jeunes femmes.

- **_Euh... Merci de frapper la prochaine fois_**. Cracha durement Edward.

- **_La porte est ouverte et en plus on entend votre remues ménage depuis le fond du couloir._**

Edward lui lança un regard noir, qu'elle ignora.

- **_Nous allons-nous en occuper Alice. Ne t'inquiète pas._**

- **_Ça me ferait plaisir. Vraiment._** Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Edward dû le comprendre aussi puisqu'il capitula.

- **_De toute façon, j'en ai marre... Je vais voir si mon papa a besoin de moi._**

Il m'attrapa le menton entre son pouce et son index. Posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me fixer profondément.

- **_Tu ne quittes pas la chambre sans Sam. Est-ce clair ?_**

- **_Oui._**

- **_Tu ne t'approches pas de sa chambre ou de cette partie du palais ! Nous sommes d'accord ?_**

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- **_Je te promets de faire tout ce que Sam me dira... Pour ma sécurité du moins._** Ronchonnais-je le faisant sourire.

- **_Très bien. À tout à l'heure mon ange._**

Il s'en alla sans un mot pour Alice.

- **_Vous pouvez disposer messieurs. La princesse semble avoir le contrôle de la situation._**

- **_Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Bella._**

Les deux hommes partir presque en courant ce qui me fit rire.

- **_Tu as besoin de moi Alice ?_** M'enquis-je doucement alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Elle resta silence quelques secondes.

- **_Non. Tu peux y aller aussi._**

- **_D'accord. À plus tard._**

J'attrapais mon sac de cours et mon téléphone portable. En sortant de mes nouveaux appartements je fis signe à Sam que nous pouvions y aller.

- **_Enfin fini? _**S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Non, Alice prend le relais._**

Il grimaça et je lui tirais la langue.

- **_Où allons-nous ? _**Réclama-t-il.

- **_Étudier. _**M'amusais-je. **_Et ensuite ..._**

- **_Nager ! _**Rigola-t-il passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ouais... Tu veux bien ?

- Tout ce que vous désirez mademoiselle Swan.

On alla directement à la bibliothèque universitaire. On y resta pratiquement deux heures. Sam lisant une bande dessinée du coin de l'œil pendant que l'autre analyser l'environnement.

- **_Il ne peut rien m'arriver ici._** Souris-je.

- **_Ne prenons pas de risque inutile. Je tiens à mon travail. À ma vie. Et à te savoir en sécurité._**

J'en restée bouche bée.

- **_Merci de prendre aussi bien soin de moi, Sam._**

- **_Avec moi rien ne t'arrivera. Je t'en fais le serment._**

- **_Je te crois, Sam._**

Il me fit signe de retourner à mes révisons de russe, ce que je fis. Un quart d'heure plus tard, un nouveau groupe d'étudiants arriva ce qui perturba Sam.

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Rien._**

Je relevais un sourcil et il grogna.

- **_Jasper est ici._**

Mon corps se tendit aussitôt.

- **_Il est temps pour nous d'aller nager, Sam._** Souris-je essayant d'être joviale.

Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers nous lorsqu'on se leva. Jasper et ses trois copains de fortune se postèrent près de nous pour prendre la place.

- **_Merci mademoiselle Swan._** Souffla assez bas Jasper me glaçant le sang.

- **_Ne lui adresse pas la parole._** Ragea aussitôt Sam.

Instinctivement, je posais ma main sur le torse de Sam. Je lui glissais mon sac et fit face à Jasper.

- **_Vous avez eu ordre de ne pas m'adresse la parole, monsieur._** Répliquais-je durement.

- **_Ce n'est que de la politesse, mademoiselle Swan._** Dit-il l'œil vif.

- **_Etes-vous au-dessus des lois, monsieur ?_** Réclamais-je arquant un sourcil provocateur.

- **_Je ne pense pas._**

- **_Alors, pourquoi insister et passer outre les ordres de notre bien aimé Reine ?_**

Le silence qui en suivi fut plus que jubilatoire. Je m'inclinais, fis la révérence et attendit qu'il me rende la pareille. Ce qu'il refusa. Ses amis le regardèrent comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé. Ils s'inclinèrent et je refis la révérence. Puis, ils quittèrent Jasper. Sans un mot, sans un regard. Je tournais les talons, Sam m'emboîta le pas sans tarder. Un étudiant m'ouvrit la porte pour que je sorte ce qui me surprit un peu.

- **_Merci, monsieur._**

- **_Avec plaisir, Princesse Isabella._**

J'allais répliquais que je n'étais pas Princesse, mais je m'abstiens. Parce que, je me sentais ainsi à ce moment. Je venais de me dresser contre le cousin du prince et avec fierté.

Je lui fis un sourire enjôleur le déstabilisant un peu et sortie de la bibliothèque.

- **_Je crois que le Prince n'a plus de souci à se faire._** Entendis-je Sam scandait presque fière.

Je levais les yeux en l'air tout en nous rendant à la piscine. Je me changeais rapidement et Sam refusa de me rejoindre dans l'eau malgré mon insistance.

- **_Nage et arrête de faire l'enfant._**

Je lui tirais la langue et rejoint Maxime pour de longue série d'exercice.

Edward avait dû venir lui-même pour me faire sortir du bassin. Nous avions mangé à l'université avec Emmett, Jacob et Jared. Comme trop souvent, j'étais la seule file du lot.

- **_Où est Rose ?_** M'enquis-je les arrêtant dans leurs discutions de sport.

- **_Elle dîne avec sa mère._** Marmonna Emmett.

- **_C'était prévu ?_** Continuais-je l'air de rien.

- **_Pas vraiment !_** Soupira Em'.

D'accord, sujet sensible réalisais-je. Durant le repas, j'essayais de capturer le regard de mon meilleur ami, mais ce dernier faisant son maximum pour me rendre la tâche impossible.

- **_Je vais chercher les gâteaux._** Marmonnais-je me levant aussitôt.

Edward ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune serveuse emplit un plateau avec mes souhaits lorsqu'elle me donna le plateau, Emmett l'intercepta avant.

- **_Laisse, je vais le récupérer._**

- **_Je ne suis pas en sucre._** Crachais-je plus durement que prévu.

- **_Je sais, Bell'. Mais j'ai trouvé que ce prétexte pour te rejoindre._**

Il me fit un sourire timide, que je ne rendis pas.

- **_Il se passe quoi ?_**

D'un mouvement de tête, il me fit signe de le suivre. Il posa un plateau sur le comptoir et fit signe à l'un des responsables d'aller plus loin.

- **_Rosalie a discuté avec ses parents_**. Lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

- **_De quoi ?_**

- **_D'elle et moi ?_**

- **_Ahhh... Mais je ne savais pas que vous..._**

Je fis un vague mouvement de main.

- **_Il n'y a rien pour le moment. Elle souhaite d'abord l'accord de ses parents._**

Je fis la grimace et il sourit encore plus tristement. Sans me poser de question, je fis passer mes bras autour de son corps et le sera fortement contre moi.

- **_J'ai confiance et j'ai fois en toi._**

- **_Merci._** Dit-il réellement toucher.

On retourna à la table. Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Il me rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur mon front.

- **_Je t'aime._**

J'allais lui dire pour la première fois les mêmes mots quand Sam donna le téléphone à Edward le regard dur.

- **_Désolé de vous déranger, c'est urgent !_**

Edward arqua un sourcil, mais récupéra le dit téléphone.

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_..._**

- **_Putain... D'accord. On arrive !_**

Il raccrocha et redonna le téléphone à Sam.

- **_Quoi ? _**M'enquis-je vivement.

- **_Alice vint juste de ruiner notre dressing. _**S'énerva-t-il.

Je blêmis aussitôt.

En réalité, Alice avait voulu accrocher une penderie supplémentaire. Quoi de mieux que de faire un trou ? Oui, mais derrière le mur se trouvait un des tuyaux d'eaux menant à la salle de bain. Résultat de l'eau un peu partout. Edward avait crié sur Alice durant dix bonnes minutes avant de sortir de nos appartements furibonds.

Cette nuit-là, on a dû dormir dans mon ancienne chambre. Ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à mon futur époux.

- **_Tu veux vraiment marcher sur cette chanson ?_** S'étonna Edward alors que la personne chargée de notre mariage attendait patiemment, comme le reste de la famille royale

- **_Si j'ai le choix, oui._**

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil sans faire de commentaire.

- **_Le choix est très... Surprenant._** Souffla la reine me faisant rougir. **_Pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ?_**

- **_Comment lui dire ?_**

- **_Debussy est l'un des musiciens que j'affectionne depuis mon enfance._**

Elle acquiesça.

- **_Je me souviens aussi que notre première conversation sans heurt, cri, stress ou énervement concerner la musique._** Fis-je en me tournant vers Edward. **_Nous parlions des musiciens..._**

- **_L'ouverture du théâtre. _**Chuchota-t-il. **_Oui... Je m'en souviens. C'est la chanson que tu as demandée aux musiciens._**

- **_Oui._**

- **_Clair de lune pour marche nuptiale !_** Répéta Esmée. **_Voilà quelques choses... Qui doit être analysé. _**Sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis alors qu'Edward faisait signe à l'organisatrice de continuer.

- **_Pour les fleurs, nous avons pensée à des orchidées. À moins que vous souhaitiez autres choses ?_**

Tous les regards allèrent vers moi. D'accords, il est vrai que je posais pleins de questions depuis le début et que généralement j'avais une idée arrêtée sur tout.

- **_J'aime les fleurs du jardin royal. _**Murmurais-je rougissant un peu.

Edward ricana aussitôt.

- **_J'ai pu en entendre parler. _**Marmonna la Reine moqueuse.

Elle voulait faire référence à la fleur que son petit fils avait coupée pour m'offrir le soir de notre sortie.

- **_Je pense que nous pourrions faire un sacrifice et vous offrir quelques roses rouges pour votre mariage Isabella._**

- **_Merci ma Reine._** Chuchotais-je le regard pétillant.

Je cherchais Edward dans toutes les pièces du palais. Rien. Il n'était nulle part.

- **_Mais ce n'est pas possible à la fin._** M'énervais-je réellement.

Sam dans mon sciage arqua un sourcil, puis leva les mains paume en l'air sans dire mot. Je recomposais son numéro de téléphone, mais comme pour dix autres appels, il ne répondit pas.

- **_Que peut-il bien faire pour ne pas réussir à me répondre ?_** Bougonnais-je.

Je décidais d'aller me balader dans le jardin en l'attendant. Une heure, deux heures. Je reviens dans la chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, rouler en boule j'attendis encore une bonne demi-heure. C'est seulement à ce moment-là, qu'il entra comme une fleur le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon cœur battit fort dans ma poitrine et je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter au cou.

- **_Salut, mon amour ! _**Chantonna-t-il posant sa guitare sur le bureau.

Edward retira son blouson. Puis, il vint jusqu'à moi.

- **_Tu es beaucoup en colère ?_** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, avant de poser un baiser en dessous.

Je ne dis mot.

- **_Je vais prendre ça pour un, oui._** Chuchota-t-il presque tristement.

Je ne bougeais pas. Me contenta de rester en boule, le cousin dans mes bras ou ma tête reposé doucement.

- **_ Je t'aime tellement !_** souffla-t-il avant de venir s'allonger dans le lit avec moi.

Son corps vint m'enrouler, ses bras me tenir contre lui. Je faillis lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Ma place était ici. Avec lui. Ni plus. Ni moins.

- **_Tu veux savoir où j'étais ?_** Chuchote-t-il au bout d'un long moment. **_Je devais m'absenter seulement quelques heures. Mon absence aurait dû être inaperçue._** Bredouille-t-il me serrant encore.

Mon cœur se compresse dans ma poitrine.

- **_Je t'en prie, Bella… ne m'oblige pas à te réveiller ma surprise. _**

Je ne tiens plus.

- **_Jure-moi que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ?_**

- **_Je te le jure, mon ange._** Souffle-t-il avant de poser avec précaution ses lèvres sur les miennes**_. En plus, je suis l'homme le plus surveiller du pays… de quoi à tu peur ?_**

Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Je préfère en poser une autre.

- **_Seth était avec toi ?_** M'enquis-je passant mes bras autour de son cou, pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

- **_Oui, ma belle. Tu sais très bien que Seth et moi sommes inséparables._** S'amuse-t-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Notre baiser est d'abord prude, puis il ouvre délicatement sa bouche avant d'introduire sa langue dans la mienne. Mon dieu, que j'aime lorsqu'il m'embrasse ainsi. Je réponds à son jeu de langues. Très vite, je me sens surchauffer. Comment arrive-t-il à m'enflammer ainsi ?

Je me sens transporter dans un autre monde. Notre monde.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Je te jure de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, Isabella. Je te jure que je n'étais pas en train de faire quelques choses de mal ou de malsain dans ton dos. _**

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_Alors profite et arrête de te torturer l'esprit. _**

- **_Je me suis inquiéter. Réellement. _**

- **_Je sais. Je suis désolé. La prochaine fois que l'envie me prend de partir pour établir une surprise, je laisserais mon téléphone près de Seth. Il te répondra toujours à l'avenir si je suis indisponible. Cela te convient ?_**

- **_Oui. Merci._**

Il recommence à m'embrasser. Il ne cesse de tourner sa langue avec la mienne. Je ne sais comment, mais je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Le surplombant sans pour autant arrêter de nous embrasser. Tout en poursuivant son exploration il attrape le bas de mon t-shirt manche longue pour me le retirer. Le vêtement est jeté au loin.

- **_Mon amour !_** l'entendis-je me chuchoter.

Ses mots doux m'envoutent. Edward fini par décoller ses lèvres des miennes pour venir voguer dans mon cou. Un long gémissement m'échappe. Je sens ses mains sur ma poitrine. Il caresse mes mains avec douceur, comme j'ai appris à aimer. Mon Edward. Mon futur mari. Mon premier et dernier amant. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Seulement lui. Pour toujours et à jamais.

D'une main, il dégrafe ma lingerie et la jette au loin. Sa bouche emprisonne l'un de mes tétons durcis et je me cambre et poussant un râle de plaisir.

- **_Oui, mon ange… comme ça. _**

Sans réfléchir, je me mets à onduler du bassin. Edward siffle entre ses dents rejetant la tête en arrière. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau.

- **_Bell' ! _**

- **_Tu es beau. Tellement beau. _**

Il sourit, puis plaque ses mains sur mes fesses, m'invitant à continuer mes ondulations avec plus de rapidité. Il me colle encore plus à lui.

- **_Tu seras bientôt à moi. Corps et âme_**. L'entendis-je dire très bas. **_J'ai tellement hâte de t'appeler ma femme. _**

- **_Je le suis déjà. _**Souris-je picorant son torse de petit baisé.

Il grogne avant de me retourner et de coller mon dos au matelas. Edward me surplombe.

- **_Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi. _**

- **_Pour toujours et à jamais._**

- **_Merci, mon dieu._** Sourit-il avant de venir m'embrasser avec beaucoup plus de force et d'urgence.

Edward me fit, alors l'amour différemment des autres fois. Un bonheur incommensurable m'envahi lors de mon premier orgasme de la soirée. Et cet exploit fut réalisé grâce à sa langue et ses doigts d'artiste.

* * *

**_pour le prochain chapitre (qui est en correction) _**

**_je me prépare à me cacher loin, très loin et très profondément ! _**

**_j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me faire de mal quand même lol _**

**_je n'en dirais pas plus ! _**

**_surprise surprise_**

**_bonne semaineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee a très vite _**

**_sabrina_**


	31. Chapter 30

**Bon dimanche !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien? **

**J'ai enfin fini le chapitre... il y a ... 10 minutes !**

**j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier... moi je vais... **

**m'exiler et me tenir éloigner de l'ordinateur durant les prochaines minutes ! **

**(si si... je vous assure lol)**

**vos réactions risque d'être.. euh... extrême peut-être ?!**

**je préféré ne pas prendre de risque sur ce coup là... **

**allez... bonne lecture et pleins de bisous **

**Sabrina**** à votre service !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : **

**Un Mariage de Princesse... **

**_Point de vue Isabella Swan_**

Je venais de mettre ma robe. Seule. Je refusais que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi. C'était ma robe de mariée. Je ne voulais pas me voir pour autant. En tirant la lourde soie blanche autour de mon corps, j'ai appuyé sur la robe, sur mon ventre, avec ma main gauche, le tenant en place pendant que je suis arrivé à tirer sur la fermeture éclair cachée. Après un temps, j'ai réussis et j'ai tiré jusqu'en haut. J'ai souris fièrement avant de mettre mes chaussures. J'ai pris un moment pour graver cette image, cette sensation dans ma tête. J'ai pris un moment pour moi. Pour lisser encore le tissu. Sentir la douceur de la soie et la rugosité de la dentelle et des perles. C'était une robe magnifique. Une robe de marié comme dans les catalogues. Une robe de contes de fée. Une robe de Princesse tout simplement, souris-je de joie.

Lentement, je me suis tourné vers la porte. Je savais que derrière celle-ci se trouvait ma mère, ma sœur, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Kim la cousine de Seth, mais aussi ma tante, Sue. Mes plus proches. Celle que je désirais au plus près de moi pour cette journée.

Doucement, j'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis écarter pour les faire entrer. Une après une, elles sont entrées en me dévisageant. En demi-ronde devant moi, elles sont restées silencieuses. Beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Le cœur battant, je suis allé jusqu'à l'immense miroir qu'on avait recouvert d'un drap. Avec précaution, je l'ai fait glisser pour pouvoir apercevoir mon reflet. Un seul mot met venue en tête et en bouche :

- **_Wow..._**

- **_Je n'aurais pas mieux dit._** Souffla Rosalie.

- **_Tu es... magnifique._** A rajouté les yeux grands ouverts Alice.

Esmée à secouer la tête de haut en bas, puis à avancer jusqu'à moi lentement comme si elle était intimidée par la robe. Où part moi. Elle a fait une pause avant de lever la main jusqu'à ma joue. Mais, elle ne m'a pas touché.

- **_Tu es splendide, Bella !_**

- **_Merci Esmée._** Ais-je répondis intimidé à mon tour.

Ma mère n'avait toujours rien dit. Je me suis tourné vers ma sœur et elle le cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse.

- **_Alors ?_**

Elisa à frapper dans ses mains en poussant des petits couinements de joie ce qui nous a toutes fait rire et sourire.

- **_Maman ?_** Fis-je une fois encore. **_Tu commences à me faire peur._**

- **_Je viens de réaliser que tu avais grandi._** A-t-elle dit doucement après quelques secondes. **_Je veux dire... tu vas vraiment te marier ?_**

- **_Oui. C'est le but de cette journée._** Ais-je grimaçais malgré moi. **_Enfin, c'est ce que font deux personnes qui s'aiment. _**

Je l'avais dit. Non de dieu. Je venais de dire à ma mère et à la mère de mon futur époux, que je l'aimais. Punaise, jamais je ne lui avait dit à lui encore.

Ma mère dû s'apercevoir que quelques choses n'allait pas car elle vint jusqu'à moi. Elle prit doucement mes mains dans les siennes et les serra brièvement.

- **_Tu es la plus jolie marié, ma chérie. Je n'en reviens pas comme cette robe te met en valeur avec douceur et clarté. Tu la porte magnifiquement, mon ange. Et je suis la mère la plus heureuse au monde aujourd'hui._**

- **_Je crois que nous sommes deux mères très heureuses._** S'amusa Esmée faisant rougir ma mère.

- **_Oui, votre majesté c'est ce que je voulais dire._** Marmonna intimité Renée, alors qu'Elisa et moi-même levions les yeux en l'air.

Kim quant à elle, semblait en admiration devant moi. Ou peut-être devant la robe ? En tous les cas, elle l'analysait avec soin.

- **_Je te la laisserai pour faire les croquis après le mariage._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** Couina-t-elle me faisant rire.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Oh Bella. C'est le plus beau cadeau au monde. _**

Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit. Pour la première fois, je me sentis différente. J'allais me marié. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais vraiment comme une princesse. Ce qui me faisait un peu peur. Dans cette position-là.

- **_Bien allons-y !_** chuchotais-je quittant mes appartements avec mes plus proches parents.

La cérémonie avait lieu à l'église du centre de Missoula. L'église ou tous les couples de la famille royale c'était marié. C'était un honneur pour moi de pouvoir m'y rendre aujourd'hui. Mais avant ce moment il y avait le protocole royal.

Je savais ou je devais me rendre. J'en avais des frissons d'ailleurs. En haut des marches de l'escalier principal du Palais, je fis une halte.

- **_Bella ?_** Souffla Renée surprise.

- **_Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde ?_**

- **_Euh... oui. _**

- **_Est-ce qu'Edward est bien … _**

- **_Bell'..._** commença maman. **_Bien sûr qu'il t'attend. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille. _**

- **_J'ai quand même un peu peur. _**

- **_C'est normal ma chérie. Mais, je t'assure qu'Edward est présent au bout du chemin. _**

Je soufflais un grand coup faisant rire les filles et descendit doucement les marches pour ne pas me tordre une cheville ou autre. Une fois en bas, je soufflais une fois encore et Elisa partit dans un fou rire nous déridant toute pour le coup.

- **_Mon dieu Bella, tu donnes drôlement envie de se marié._** Ricana-t-elle.

Je lui tirais la langue sous le regard moqueur de notre mère et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- **_Je t'aime aussi, Elisa._**

- **_Moi aussi Bell'. Je suis fière d'être ta petite sœur._**

Elle sautilla part la suite vers son cavalier et attendit le signale. Les filles firent de même à l'exception de ma mère et d'Esmée qui partirent rejoindre l'assemblé non s'en m'avoir embrassé le bout du nez et encourageait.

Charlie arriva finalement. Il posa une main derrière mon dos et chuchota doucement à mon oreille des mots qui me fit sourire.

- **_Bonjour madame, je cherche ma fille, vous l'auriez peut-être aperçu ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas monsieur. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _**

- **_Isabella mais tout le monde l'appelle Bella, parce qu'elle est belle comme un levé de soleil. _**

- **_Papa ! _**murmurais-je tandis qu'il posait un baiser délicat sur ma joue.

Notre relation était revenue comme avant. Grace à un long travail d'Edward en réalité. Mais Charlie restait mon père, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

- **_Tu es splendide Bell'. Vraiment très, très belle. _**

- **_Tout vient de la robe ! _**

Il bougonna quelques mots dans sa barbe, puis me tandis son bras. Je le fis passer sous lui aussitôt.

- **_Stresser ma puce ? _**

- **_Morte de peur. _**

- **_Tu vas être malade ? _**Quémanda-t-il haussant un sourcil.

- **_Je ne pense pas ! _**souris-je légèrement comme une grimace.

- **_D'accord, mais prévient moi avant que je puisse faire diversion. _**

- **_Merci._** Fis-je vraiment reconnaissante. **_Papa ? _**

- **_Oui, ma chérie ? _**

- **_Ne me laisse pas me ridiculiser._**

- **_Certainement pas mon ange. Prête ?_**

- **_Oui. Je le suis. _**

Charlie me guida alors à l'extérieur du palais. J'entendis la musique. Clair de lune de Debussy. Edward avait accepté, réalisais-je le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine. Mon père me conduit à petit pas, jusqu'au jardin. Notre endroit. Notre jardin. Celui qui m'avait appris à détester, mais aussi à aimer mon futur époux. Un des lieux où je me sentais entière et surtout en sécurité. Des pétales de roses, blanches nous montrer la voie. Toutes étalés sur un tapis rouge sang, pour ne pas que mes talons se dérobes. Ils avaient pensée à tout, réalisais-je charmé. Le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque je vis les premiers invités.

- **_Mon dieux,_** soufflais-je doucement à mon père. **_C'est toute sa famille ça ? _**

- **_Votre famille._** Me contra-t-il à voix basse. **_Bonne chance, princesse Isabella ! _**

J'en restais bouche bée et ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre. Mon père sera mon bras et je ris délicatement lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- **_Joue les princesses ! _**

- **_Et toi joue mon père. _**

- **_Ça j'ai toujours su le faire. _**

J'allais répliquais, mais j'en fus incapable. Il était là. Son visage était enfin là. La tension de mon corps disparut aussitôt. Mes jambes s'allongèrent ce qui surprit un peu mon père. Une fois qu'on fut plus près, je vis derrière Edward, la table pour la cérémonie royale. Mais également la Reine de Missoula et le Prince Carlisle.

Edward tendis la main vers nous. Mon père attrapa la mienne et la plaça sur la sienne. La vision du passage de témoin me vient en tête, mais je la chassais rapidement. Edward sourit à Charlie puis le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Charlie sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre Renée à quelques pas de nous. Je plongeais mes yeux brillants dans ceux d'Edward et mon monde fut de nouveau complet.

- **_Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes à couper le souffle. _**

- **_Vous êtes très élégant également, Prince Edward_**. Murmurais-je. **_En réalité, je te trouve très beau._** M'empourprais-je le faisant sourire à la limite rire.

- **_En réalité, mademoiselle Swan, je vous trouve absolument et totalement somptueuse._**

Doucement, Edward nous fit tourner vers la Reine et Carlisle. Tous deux patients, des regards charmeurs et des petits sourires sur le visage.

La Reine avança encore un peu pour se poster au plus près de nous, mais toujours de l'autre côté de la table en fer forgé ou des pétales de rose blanche était disposé avec un gros livres anciens. Le Prince Carlisle à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous deux des sourires incroyable. Edward inclina la tête en même temps que moi. Les invités autour de nous prirent places. La reine posa son pouce sur le front d'Edward après l'avoir tremper dans l'eau bénite. Elle fit par la suite de même avec moi. Je n'étais pas croyante, mais c'était le protocole. C'était surtout signe d'une bénédiction pour notre mariage.

- **_Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui._** Commença le Prince Carlisle, **_pour unir ce jeune couple, Le Prince Edward Anthony Cullen et la Princesse Isabella Marie Swan. Pour l'éternité et à jamais. _**

Les invités reprirent comme une seule personne :

- **_Pour l'éternité et à jamais ! _**

J'en eu des frissons dans tout le corps.

- **_A partir de ce jour, vous êtes unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Vous ne formez plus qu'un._**

Carlisle leva la main, Edward et moi avons baissé la tête aussitôt. Carlisle plongea un verre dans l'eau bénite. Il le porta en premier aux lèvres d'Edward. Il en but une gorgée, puis Carlisle l'apporta à mes lèvres.

De l'eau. Soupirais-je mentalement. En fait, de l'eau fraiche. Puis, une pensée me vint. La prochaine fois que le Prince Carlisle et la Reine Elizabeth serait réunis pour nous bénir serait pour la naissance de notre premier enfant. Timidement, j'ai bougé les yeux pour voir le profil d'Edward. Il était beau. Son nez droit aquilin, le menton fort. Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement coiffé, par je ne sais qu'elle miracle. Edward allait devenir mon mari. Le père de mes futurs enfants. Le Prince de ma vie. Et peut-être un jour le Roi de Missoula.

- **_Mes enfants,_** souffla doucement la Reine comme pour attirer mon attention à nouveau, **_voici le livre familial de la famille royale._**

Elle posa sur la table un livre assez volumineux et très anciens. Avec l'aide de Carlisle, elle l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Un arbre généalogique ou se trouvait la famille royale de cette décennie. Edward attrapa avec soin le stylo plume que lui tendait son père complice. Il plongea le bec dans l'encre de chine noir et ajouta sa signature sous son nom et prénom calligraphié.

Dans un grand sourire charmeur, il me tendit la plume et me fit signe de signer sous mon nom et prénom. Je n'en revenais pas. J'allais avoir mon nom de famille et mes deux prénoms à côtés d'Edward sur le livre de la famille royale. Je faillis tomber dans les paume, mais me reprit rapidement. Je signais en analysant la page. À la gauche du prénom d'Edward, Alice. Au-dessus d'eux, Carlisle et Esmée et encore au-dessus, la reine et son époux. J'étais plus qu'impressionnait.

- **_Je crois qu'il est l'heure. Vous allez devoir vous accepter l'un à l'autre, sous les yeux de votre famille et de la Reine._**

Nous y étions. Dans quelques secondes, nous allons être mari et femme officiellement puisque la Reine avait les pleins pouvoirs.

Je sentis mon ventre se crispé, d'appréhension nerveuse. Ce n'était qu'une formalité. Une simple question. Mais cela me fit stresser. C'était surement parce que c'était la dernière partie possible pour faire machine arrière. Quoique je venais de signer le livre familiale donc théoriquement je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, fis-je mentalement.

- **_Edward Anthony Cullen. A déclarais avec respect et fierté La Reine Elizabeth de Missoula. Accepte tu Isabella, comme femme, pour le reste de te vie ?_**

Edward c'est tournait vers moi et j'en ai fait de même vers lui. Il a pris doucement mes deux mains. Au moment où j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su. Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Mon appréhension, ma peur, mon stress, tout à disparut. J'ai pu lire dans ses yeux, l'amour profond qu'il me témoigner.

Edward à sourit puis d'une voix forte à répondu.

- **_Oui, J'accepte Isabella comme ma femme. Maintenant et pour toujours, jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie._**

Bien que je savais qu'Edward allait accepter, j'étais tout de même soulager de l'entendre dire à voix haute devant l'assistance et sa famille. En réalité, j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Edward me désiré à tout jamais...

Dans un grand sourire la reine se tourna vers moi.

- **_Isabella Marie Swan. Acceptes-tu Edward, comme mari, pour le reste de ta vie ?_**

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir, les mots sont venu naturellement à moi.

- **_Oui, J'accepte Edward comme mari. Maintenant et pour toujours, jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie._**

- **_Félicitation !_** S'amusa la Reine vraiment heureuse et enjoué. **_Je vous déclare par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été donné le jour de mon couronnement. Mari et femme. Edward tu peux embrasser ta femme ! _**

Doucement, Edward m'attira jusqu'à lui. Il avait sur le visage un satané sourire en coin. Celui qui me donnait toujours des fourmis dans le ventre.

- **_Ma femme Isabella._** Souffla doucement Edward à mon oreille avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était un baiser chaste, timide. Mais, très vite il prit de l'assurance.

- **_Vous voilà marié, Princesse Isabella Cullen !_**

- **_J'en suis plus que ravie, mon beau Edward. _**Chuchotais-je quémandant un nouveau baiser sous les rires et les applaudissements de nos familles respectives.

Edward fit tourner notre couple vers l'assemblé. Je fus incapable de le quitter des yeux pour les regarder.

Par la suite, Le Prince Carlisle transmit les paroles des anciens rois et reine à Edward et moi. Ce fut un moment assez intense qui restera profondément gravé en moi. Une fois terminé, Edward signa le rouleau de papier russe et j'en fis autant. Le rouleau fut de nouveau roulé, tamponné par le seau de la famille Royale et envoyé dans la salle des trésors. Une salle qui m'avait toujours été interdite, mais dont j'avais tout loisir de visiter maintenant.

On vint nous félicité par la suite. Mes parents me prirent si fort contre eux, que je cru mourir. Elisa sanglota contre moi et me fit promettre d'être toujours sa grande sœur avant d'être la princesse de Missoula. Ce que je fis sous le regard tendre des présents. Par la suite, j'eu droit à avoir des embrassades de toute la famille royale. La Reine y comprit. Ce qui me surprit un peu. Edward qui ne m'avait pas quitté avait lui aussi droit à ce genre de comportement ce qui me fit sourire quand je le vis dans les bras de ma mère. Ce qui me surprit également, c'est le regard complice qui eut avec ma sœur. Ses deux-là cacher quelques choses.

- **_Il est l'heure !_** Déclara Charlie reprenant son rôle de chef de la sécurité à la perfection.

Il eut d'ailleurs droit à un regard peu amical de ma mère. Il s'embrassa de l'embrasser sur la joue et de m'administrer un clin d'œil. Edward attrapa ma main et me guida vers la longue file de voiture. La Reine monta dans la première voiture. Dans la seconde, le Prince Carlisle et Alice. Les invités partir les uns après les autre. Nous étions plus très nombreux et je me surpris à vouloir le réconfort de mon époux. Je quittais alors mes parents et Elisa pour retrouver à quelques pas Edward. Il rigolait quelques peu avec Emmett. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras pour m'accueillir mais j'avais qu'une envie et Edward le comprit. Il ouvrit ses bras et je me faufilais aussitôt contre lui.

- **_Ben, mince alors… ça fait mal ça. _**

- **_J'ai besoin de lui, Em'._** Chuchotais-je fermant les yeux pour m'enivrer davantage de son odeur.

- **_Putain, quand je pense que vous vous arrachiez les yeux avant. _**

- **_C'était avant._** Clama aussitôt Edward me serrant encore plus. **_Aujourd'hui, je l'aime à en crever. _**

Emmett siffla tandis que Jacob et Jared vint nous rejoindre. Ils nous félicitaient une fois encore, avant qu'Edward reprenne leur conversation. Moi toujours agrippé à lui.

- **_C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_** lui murmurais-je.

- **_Un des plus beaux, mon amour. Je te promets que tu en vivras d'autre des comme celui-ci. _**

- **_On va se marié encore combien de fois ?_** Rigolais-je l'entrainant avec lui.

- **_Autant de fois que tu veux ! _**

Il m'embrassa chastement, puis notre véhicule arriva. Enfin, nos véhicule. Nous devions faire notre entrée séparément. Esmée vint se poster près de nous et je me séparé à regret de l'homme dont j'étais marié.

- **_A très vite !_** souffla-t-il m'embrassa une dernier fois.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Evite de te perdre en chemin !_** S'amusa-t-il à moitié, faisant rire quelques personnes autour de nous.

- **_Je vais faire mon possible !_** Répondis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

Emmett, Jared et Jacob, prirent le véhicule suivant. Mon père celui encore d'après avec Elisa. Ma tante Sue, son mari Amun et Seth me firent un grand sourire avant de prendre un autre véhicule. Derek mon garde du jour, me fit alors signe de monter dans la splendide voiture blanche. La seule du cortège. Ma mère, ainsi que Katie et Angela m'aidèrent avec ma robe. Ma mère vint prendre place près de moi. Elle me tient la main durant tout le trajet. Je stressais vraiment. Encore plus, lorsqu'on vit les premières personnes avec des pancartes qui criaient mon nom a deux rues de l'église.

- **_Ça va aller ?_**

- **_Bien sûr !_** fis-je les mains moites.

Ma mère m'embrassa sur la joue. La voiture s'immobilisa finalement devant les portes encore ouvertes de l'église. Elle serait fermé seulement après mon entrer.

Un monde phénoménal était rassemblé derrière les barrières de sécurité.

- **_Mon dieu,_** marmonnais-je le cœur battant trop vite et trop fort.

- **_Je sais… aller ne fait pas attendre ton peuple et surtout ton époux. _**

Je souris malgré moi, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Edward se tenait là. il me fit un clin d'œil alors que je riais.

- **_Tu n'es pas sensé m'attendre à l'intérieur ?_**

- **_Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus. Tu me manquais déjà. _**

J'attrapais sa main et il m'entra contre lui. Le public hurla et s'écria autour de nous.

- **_Le protocole,_** réprimandais-je doucement Edward.

- **_M'en fiche. C'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui. _**

Pourtant, il me laissa tout de même me dégager de lui pour saluer la foule en délire. J'en avais des frissons dans tous les corps. Même lorsqu'Edward me quitta pour reprendre sa place tout devant. Je suppose qui allait se faire réprimander, ce qui me donna le sourire encore. Finalement, les portes finirent pas se fermer et le calme prit place. Edward était bien là. Au loin. Il était mon avenir. Ma mère me laissa à nouveau et mon père prit de nouveau place près de moi.

- **_Prête ? _**

- **_Toujours !_** rigolais-je plaçant mon bras sous le sien, alors que la marche nuptiale démarrer.

/*/*/*/

**_Point de vue Edward. _**

Nous sortions de l'église, la main de Bella posée sur mon bras. La foule amassée sur le parvis attendait pour nous saluer comme il se doit. Le soleil radieux m'éblouit lorsque que je franchis le pas de la porte. Je m'arrêtai le temps que mes yeux s'adaptent à la luminosité extérieure. Je sentis les doigts de Bella se crisper sur la manche de mon costume. Je tournai la tête pour la rassurer. Elle était très nerveuse depuis plusieurs jours et rien de ce que j'avais pu dire n'avait réussi à la rassurer.

- **_Bella,_** murmurai-je, **_tout va bien. Il suffit juste de sourire et ils seront les plus heureux du monde._**

- **_Je sais, _**souffla-t-elle, en m'adressant un sourire crispé.

Je me baissais pour l'embrasser dérogeant ainsi aux règles établies par le protocole, mais qui se souciait du protocole dans un moment pareil quand soudain elle me bouscula et se mit devant moi. J'entendis le bruit reconnaissable entre tous d'une détonation et sentis le dos de Bella venir percuter mon torse. En même temps, je ressentis une brûlure au niveau du flanc. Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur cette douleur. Le corps de Bella s'affaissait dans mes bras. J'accompagnai sa chute sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. J'entendis Alice hurler, mon père crier des ordres et ma mère s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Je baissai alors les yeux sur ma femme et je me sentis pâlir. Sa magnifique robe blanche était maculée de rouge. Rouge qui s'écoulait d'une blessure béante dans sa poitrine. Son sang.

Sa main était pressée sur sa plaie dans le vain espoir de contenir le liquide qui s'enfuyait. Elle tremblait.

- **_Bella,_** appelai-je. **_Bella, reste avec moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! Allez Bella, je sais que tu peux le faire !_** la pressai-je.

- **_Edward,_** souffla-t-elle difficilement, ses yeux papillonnant, cherchant les miens. **_Edward, j'ai froid !_**

- **_Chut, ça va aller ! Les secours arrivent tiens bon !_**

- **_Edward,_** répéta-t-elle levant lentement sa main rougie de son sang pour la poser sur ma joue. **_Ed … ward, …je … t'aime …_**

- **_Bella,_** hurlai-je alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Je me sentis glacé. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait. Dans cette guerre impitoyable que nous nous étions livrés, elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments. Même après nos nuits d'amour. Et là, alors qu'elle était blessée, elle l'avouait. Je refusais d'envisager la seule explication possible à cet aveu. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. J'avais besoin d'elle, de son sourire, de son fichu caractère. Elle devait se battre, pour elle, pour nous, pour moi !

Je ne réalisai pas que les secours étaient là et que je gênais leur travail jusqu'à ce que ma mère me tire en arrière. Son corps disparut sous un bras blanc et dans l'ambulance. Je restai figé sur le parvis. Alice s'approcha de moi et me tira doucement par la main.

- **_Viens, Edward, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Allons à l'hôpital,_** chuchota-t-elle sa voix cassée par l'inquiétude.

- **_Que vais-je devenir Alice ? je ne peux pas …_**

- **_Edward, arrête ! nous devons aller à l'hôpital avant tout. Et tu dois te changer. Mon dieu, tu es plein de sang._**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'entrée d'un tunnel noir et infini où ne régnerait plus jamais la lumière et la joie. Je suivis néanmoins ma sœur, sachant que ma vie se jouait dans une salle blanche. Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je n'avais pas pu sortir du véhicule devant les portes de l'hôpital. Des centaines de photographes attendaient le moment ou le Prince allait venir voir sa jeune épouse à l'hôpital. Sa femme qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

- **_Edward. _**Chuchota Alice en me prenant contre elle.

- **_Je ne vais pas y arriver Alice. Je ne peux pas ! _**

- **_Elle va s'en sortir… j'en suis sûr. C'est une battante. Qui a tenu tête à un prince durant des mois et qui … a fini par l'épouser et l'aimer ? _**Pleura Alice me serrant fortement contre son petit corps.

- **_Je l'aime tellement._**

- **_Je sais… et je crois que des que tu as posé tes yeux sur elle… tu l'as aimé ! _**

- **_Je lui en voulais tellement de me faire cet effet-là. _**

- **_C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça. Tu voulais brouiller les pistes. _**Sourit-elle tristement.

- **_Ouais_**. Soufflais-je m'écartant d'elle.

- **_Allons voir ta femme !_** Décréta ma sœur ouvrant la porte du véhicule.

Les flashs se mirent en action en même temps. C'était une bonne idée d'avoir pensé à une chemise de rechange au cas où. Evidemment, ma blessure superflu avait été nettoyé et soigner sur autre de la Reine.

Un médecin et surtout un fort service de sécurité nous escorta jusqu'à ma famille. Ils attendaient tous dans une chambre sans lit.

- **_Edward !_** Pleura maman en me sautant presque dessus.

- **_Maman… elle est où ? _**

- **_En bloc opératoire._** Lâcha mon père le visage triste.

Il semble même que le Prince Carlisle est pleuré avant ma venue. Grand-mère quant à elle, était assise sur une chaise sans cousin. Les yeux fermés. Elle luttait contre l'envie d'hurler. Cela se voyait.

- **_Qui a fait ça ?_** Pleurais-je de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

- **_Sam est en train d'interroger le coupable. Nous en seront plus dans quelques temps._** Chuchota torturé mon père.

Alice alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Le silence s'en suivit. Le silence et la longue attente. Plus de huit heures en bloc opératoire. Je voulais y croire de tout mon cœur, mais plus les minutes passé… plus mon manque de fois faiblissait.

J'étais assis sur le petit siège en face de la place vide de son lit d'hôpital. Ma tête contre le mur, je m'endormis en pensant que ma vie venait d'être détruite par un psychopathe.

/*/*/*/

Quatre semaines venaient de s'écouler. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours venaient de retentir. Cela signifiait surtout la fin de ma journée. De ma délivrance. Ce matin, la Reine avait débarqué dans ma chambre et m'avait ordonné de reprendre ma vie en main. J'avais reçu l'ordre direct de reprendre l'université. Je posais mon stylo sur la table et commença à rangea mes affaires. Le silence autour de moi, me fit relever la tête.

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_** M'étonnais-je fronçant les sourcils.

- **_Nous avons des ordres nous aussi, Ed' ! _**Murmura tristement Emmett.

Autour de moi, personnes ne bougeaient. J'étais le seul à ranger mes affaires. Emmett laissa ses affaires sur son bureau, ouvrit la porte de la salle et fit signe à mes deux gardes à l'extérieur d'entrer. L'un d'eux, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom vint prendre mon sac tandis que l'autre me donner un nouveau. Celui de l'hôpital. Mon cœur cogna fort dans ma poitrine. Seth arriva finalement et hocha la tête dans ma direction. La voie était libre, pensais-je aussitôt. Emmett me fit une tape encourageante sur l'épaule, tandis que je sortais de ma salle toujours silencieuse. Dans le couloir, personnes ce qui commença à m'inquiéter un peu. C'est seulement lorsqu'on fut à l'extérieur du bâtiment que je compris.

Ils avaient tout prévu. Le peuple avait tout prévu. Une bouffée de fierté et de respect m'envahi entièrement. La main sur le cœur, je regardais l'assemblé face à moi. Une marée humaine c'était rassemblé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Les gardes toujours près de moi, firent signe à la foule et tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant moi. Prince de Missoula. Une fois qu'ils furent tous relever. Je m'inclinais à mon tour, les surprenants.

- **_Cela me touche réellement._** Dis-je essayant de parler fort pour qu'un maximum de monde m'entende. **_Bella serait également touché de votre attention._** Terminais-je alors qu'une petite fille d'environs dix ans s'avançait doucement vers moi avec sa mère.

Je m'agenouillais à sa hauteur et elle posa un baiser sur ma joue avant de poser des fleurs dans mes bras.

- **_C'est très joli. Merci !_**

- **_C'est pour la Princesse Bella._** Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. **_Nous espérons tous qu'elle se réveille rapidement. _**

- **_Moi aussi, je l'espère. _**

Je l'embrassais également sur la joue avant de me redresser et de suivre Seth et mes deux gardes jusqu'à la voiture qui allait me conduire jusqu'à l'ange de ma vie. Ma femme. Celle pour qui j'aurais pu donner ma vie.

/*/*/*/

Cela faisait trois mois ! Trois horribles mois, que Bella était dans le coma suite à l'attentat qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Je passais quasiment toutes mes journées à l'hôpital auprès d'elle du moins quand grand-mère accepter mon absence à l'université. Je lui lisais ces romans qu'elle aimait tant et dont je m'étais moqué. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, monotones et interminables.

- **_Bonjour Bella,_** dis-je en m'installant. **_Emmett m'a encore dit hier qu'il trouvait le temps long sans toi. D'ailleurs il doit passer aujourd'hui. Il doute de moi. Il pense que je ne te transmets pas ses messages. Fais-moi plaisir, quand tu te réveilleras enfin, dis-lui combien je t'ai saoulé avec tout ça. Alice aussi doit venir. Mais elle doit d'abord finir je ne sais quoi en rapport avec ton dressing. J'avoue que j'ai décroché quand elle a commencé à parler de robes en soie ou en organza. Ah, et Élisa m'a chargé de te dire que tu as tout intérêt à être réveillée pour son anniversaire sinon elle viendra te chercher elle-même. Par la peau des fesses, a-t-elle ajoutée en rougissant. Elle est adorable ta sœur, tu sais-tu lui manques beaucoup. À moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai plus personne avec qui me chamailler. Tout le monde craint le prince, surtout depuis que tu es là. Il parait que mon caractère est encore plus irascible. Tu vois, tout le monde a besoin que tu reviennes. D'après eux, tu es la seule à pouvoir contrôler ma tendance à exploser pour un rien. Je t'ai amené les hauts de Hurlevents. J'ai déduis de son état que tu devais l'aimer. Bella, il faut que tu reviennes,_** chuchotai-je en posant mes lèvres contre son oreille**_. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens !_**

Je posai un doux baiser dans son cou, sur sa joue et finis par sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces bien qu'elles soient légèrement décolorées et amincies par le coma. Je m'installai confortablement dans le fauteuil auprès d'elle et commençai ma lecture. Ces moments étaient les seuls où je n'avais pas besoin de cacher l'angoisse que je ressentais pour elle. Je pouvais laisser mon visage se détendre et exprimer ma peur, mes angoisses face à l'avenir. Personne ne venait pendant que je lui faisais la lecture. Ces instants n'étaient qu'à nous, rien qu'à nous. Même si j'étais le seul qui en profitait pleinement. Ma voix relatait les luttes entre les deux principaux protagonistes quand un son très doux vint m'interrompre.

- **_Je crois que même si je ne le savais pas, je devinerais rien qu'à ta voix que tu détestes cette histoire,_** murmura Bella, la voix cassée par trois mois de silence.

- **_Bella ! oh, mon dieu, Bella !_** criai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. **_Tu es réveillée !_**

Je me ruai vers le lit et la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrai tendrement et déposer une multitude de baiser sur ses cheveux, son visage et son cou. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la lâcher même pour sonner les infirmières. Je savais que je devrais sortir pour qu'ils puissent faire toutes leurs batterie de tests et de vérification et je ne n'eus toutefois pas le choix puisqu'une alarme se mit à retentir les avertissant. L'infirmière en chef pénétra la première, suivis par le médecin. Ils me prièrent de la lâcher et de sortir. Ce que je fis avec lenteur.

- **_Je t'aime_**, murmurai-je avant de la laisser aller contre ses oreillers.

- **_Je t'aime aussi,_** répondit-elle doucement en me souriant.

Puis, je quittai la pièce et sortis de l'enceinte du bâtiment. J'avais des coups de fil à passer.

- **_Maman ! Maman... Elle est réveillée !_**

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_voilà qui était déjà le 30ème chapitres... ce qui veut dire... 30 reviews pour fêter ça ? _**

**_oh j'aimerais beaucoup... allez quoi.. elle est vivante non ? _**

**_ok... ok... tout le monde range les dents de vampire qui vienne de pousser et ranger les couteaux si vous plait... _**

**_oui toi aussi là... je t'ai vu !_**

**_ahhhhhhhhhhh au secoursssssssssss _**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir à vous !**

**Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendiez ! :)**

**Avant toute chose : je tiens à vous remercie pour vos nombreux messages suite au chapitre 30 et du mariage !**

**Vous etes génialisimes ! (oui oui je vous assure)**

**j'ai fais aussi vite que possible pour ce chapitre ...**

**j'espère que vous me pardonnerai les quelques fautes que vous trouverer.**

**ah oui... c'est l'avant dernier chapitre avant le prologue... :(**

**bonne lecture je vous adoreeeeeeee **

**gros bisous **

**sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : **

**Ne plus avoir peur.**

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen._**

Un long mois avait passé depuis ma sortie d'hôpital. Je pouvais reprendre une vie plus ou moins normal. Pourtant, je n'avais pas repris les cours à l'université. Des professeurs venaient me donner différents cours. Anglais, français, russe, mandarin, mathématique, science, littérature anglaise ainsi que française. J'avais aussi la possibilité de sortir hors du palais. Hors, je m'y abstenais. L'extérieur me faisait de nouveau peur. Une fois, j'avais pris la voiture avec Edward pour me rendre chez ma mère. À peine avions nous dépassé l'avenue principal que j'avais demandé à être ramené. Edward était patient avec moi. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Pourtant, je savais que cette situation commençait à l'irrité au plus haut point. Edward entra dans la chambre, alors que mon professeur de français en sortait.

- **_Bonjour, mon amour !_**

- **_Salut_**, chuchotais-je me levant pour le serrer contre moi.

- **_Comment était la leçon ?_** S'enquit-il me relâchant sans m'embrasser.

**_- Très bien. Et toi ?_**

- **_Les cours sont... différents sans toi._** Dit-il allant jusqu'au dressing pour se changer.

Il ressortie quelques minutes plus tard. De jean, t-shirt, basket, Edward était passé à costume deux pièces, chemise blanche.

**_- Tu... tu sors ce soir ?_**

**_- Un concert au théâtre. Ellie arrive avec le Prince Harry dans une demi-heure. Tu n'as pas lu le message sur son bureau ?_** Demanda-t-il soufflant complètement exténué.

- **_Si. J'avais juste oublié. Tu... tu vas donc au concert avec Ellie ?_** Réclamais-je doucement.

**_- Oui. Et son cousin._**

Il mit ses chaussures, puis pris sa tête entre ses mains.

- **_J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, mais tu ne veux plus sortir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Bella. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Tu le sais très bien. Cependant, la situation est délicate. J'ai mes responsabilités envers toi... mais aussi envers mon peuple._**

- **_Je sais. _**Sanglotais-je.

Il attrapa sa veste, se leva, attrapa son téléphone, m'embrassa sur le front sans prendre le temps de me réconforter et me souhaita une bonne soirée.

Comment pouvait passer une bonne soirée sans lui ?

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Edward avait de toute évidence plus très envie de m'accordait ses soirées. Il est vrai que depuis ma sortie nous les passions dans notre chambre. Nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis la nuit même de mon retour. Une nuit passionnée qui ne fut plus réalisé. Sans que je sache pourquoi. Mon prince me manquait. Edward me manquait. J'avais tout gâché entre nous. Mais, je savais comment le reconquérir. J'allais devoir faire des efforts. Beaucoup d'effort.

Je m'isolais dans la salle de bain et pris le temps de me faire couler un bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, je me trouvais dans le dressing à la recherche d'une robe de soirée. J'optais après réflexion pour l'une des créations de Kim la cousine à Seth. Je la passée et me sentais tout de suite différente. J'avais une robe noire à manches courtes très, très moulante. Dont, le bas s'évasait légèrement. Le tissu s'arrêtait également à mi-cuisse ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon affaire. Cette robe comportait un large décolleté en dentelle noire magnifique, qui soulignait ma poitrine. De plus, le col formait une espèce de collier en argent et en tissu noir, gris et taupe. Côté chaussures, Kim c'était contenté d'ajouter une paire d'escarpins noirs à bouts pointus légèrement satinés.

J'allais me changer et trouver une autre tenue. Moins dénudé, lorsqu'Esmée entra dans le dressing.

- **_Oh, chérie nous t'attentions tous. Le repas va être froid._**

**_- Désolé,_** fis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle analysa ensuite la robe et me fit un énorme sourire.

**_- Elle est splendide._**

**_- Merci_**, couinais-je malgré-moi.

- **_Tu vas rejoindre Edward n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_- Je... je voulais... Mais, c'est dur !_**

Esmée me pris alors tendrement contre elle. Je me laissais faire. Ma belle-mère est moi nous étions rapprochées depuis ma sortie d'hôpital. Pas un jour, sans qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ou ne m'embrasse.

**_- Viens, je vais te coiffer._**

Esmée m'installa devant la coiffeuse et retira mon élastique. Mes cheveux descendirent en cascade sur mes épaules.

- **_Quelques choses de simple._** Soufflais-je.

**_- Évidemment._**

Le résultat était à la hauteur de mes attentes. Elle en profita également pour me maquiller. Une petite mèche sur le côté, les cheveux lâchés ondulant légèrement. Un maquillage simple qui me donne un côté naturel accessible que j'adore.

**_- Pas de bijoux._** Souffla Esmée. **_Seulement ta bague_**. Expliqua-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts mon alliance.

**_- Je n'ai pas envie d'accessoire_**. Souris-je.

- **_Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'aux portes du palais, si tu le souhaites !_**

Esmée attrapa le petit sac noir sur la commode. Y mit mon téléphone portable et me le tendis.

- **_Ne fais pas attendre Edward._** Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle fit passer sur mes épaules un châle, puis me guida jusqu'à à l'extérieur de la chambre. Sam discutait avec mes trois autres gardes : Victor, Jeffrey et Grégory. Mais, également avec les deux gardes d'Esmée : Jamie et Logan.

- **_Bella ?_** Demanda aussitôt Sam sur le qui-vive.

**_- Nous pourrions peut-être rejoindre Edward au théâtre ?_**

Il fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire éclatant vint prendre place sur son visage.

**_- Avec plaisir princesse Isabella !_** Trancha-t-il la main portée à son coeur.

Très vite, Sam et mes gardes m'escortaient jusqu'à le devant du palais. Un véhicule nous y attendait déjà. Un véhicule devait toujours être prêts pour les urgences ou les sorties de dernières minutes.

- **_Edward sera très heureux de te voir. Il était triste en partant._** Souffla Esmée.

**_- Je sais. C'est ce qui m'a décidé à sortir de mon cocon._**

**_- C'est une très belle initiative, Bella. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre tu le sais._**

Oui, je le savais. Mais au fond de moi ma peur grandissait de jour en jour. Pas pour moi. Mais, pour les autres. Esmée m'embrassa sur la joue, me reprit fortement dans ses bras avant que je ne prenne place sur les sièges arrières de ma voiture personnelle. Sam sur le côté passager avant. Victor au volant. Tandis que Jeffrey et Gregory nous suivait à moto.

Plus personne ne rigolait avec la sécurité de la famille royale. Trop vite à mon gout on arriva devant l'immense théâtre.

**_- Tu es certaine Bella ?_** Demanda Sam.

**_- Oui. Je dois le faire._**

Il me serra la main, puis ouvrit sa portière. Quelques personnes se retournèrent ayant compris que si le garde du corps personne de la princesse était là alors... la princesse Isabella aussi. Sam ouvrit ma portière et me présenta sa main. Je m'empressais de la prendre. Une fois sur mes pieds, le silence s'en suivi.

**_- Ma robe ?_**

**_- Non. C'est toi._**

Il m'administra un clin d'oeil, tandis que mes gardes m'entouraient. On monta les marches et c'est là que les premières personnes mirent pieds à terre. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais la main de Sam me força à avancer. Une, deux... trois... quatre... les uns après les autres, les gens mirent le genou à terre. Les femmes quant à elles, virent une révérence plongeante. Mon coeur battait trop vite pour mon propre bien.

- **_C'est la marque de respect la plus profonde que je connaisse._** Souffla très bas Victor aussi impressionnait que moi.

Je ne pouvais dire mot. Trop sonné pour réagir. Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre également ainsi que des « vives la princesse Isabella » qui me gonfla le coeur. Je savais que la pièce de théâtre avait déjà commencé. Je fis mon maximum pour me faire discrète, lorsque j'entrais dans les parties privées de la famille royale. Malheureusement pour moi, les chuchotis et les mouvements me firent comprendre que mon initiative était vouée à l'échec.

Edward souriant discutait à voix basse avec l'homme que je reconnus tout de suite comme le Prince Harry. Ellie se leva sans attendre et voulu s'élancer vers moi. Malheureusement, mes gardes réagir aussitôt. Ils firent barrière entre elle et moi. Edward fini par tourner la tête vers moi. Le Prince Harry fit de même.

- **_Mon dieu._** Souffla mon mari.

Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Victor qui se poussa sans protester. J'avançais doucement vers Ellie pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte sans attendre.

- **_Que c'est bon de te voir._** Souffla-t-elle très doucement.

**_- Je crois que je ressens la même chose. C'est étrange non ?_**

**_- Un peu._** Ricana-t-elle avant de se reculer pour me regarder d'un peu plus près. **_Bella tu es magnifique._**

**_- Je te retourne le compliment._** Dis-je toute souriante.

Le prince Harry se présenta, alors à moi. Il me fit la révérence et je lui répondis en essayant avec ma robe très serrée de lui rendre l'appareille.

**_- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses à votre sujet, Princesse._**

**_- Bella. Juste Bella._** Le repris-je dans une grimace. **_J'espère que ce que vous avez entendu n'était pas néfaste mon Prince ?_** Continuais-je baissant la tête.

- **_Appelez-moi Harry. En réalité, j'ai entendu dire que votre gentillesse ainsi que votre intelligence égalés votre beauté !_**

Je rougis aussitôt, tandis qu'il rigolait. Edward fit alors un pas vers moi et mes yeux s'ancrèrent au mien.

- **_Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens._** Murmura-t-il s'approchant davantage.

- **_Alors, ne dit rien._** Chuchotais-je, le rouge aux joues.

Sans m'y attendre, j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. De mon mari. Devant un prince, une princesse, mes gardes, le public présent pour la représentation, mais aussi devant les acteurs de la pièce de théâtre, ainsi que les musiciens. Edward m'embrassait comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Et j'aimais ça. Cette sensation de pouvoir qui nous reliait m'enivrer. Lorsqu'il me relâcha finalement un sourire béat se positionna sur mes lèvres. Le public autour de nous applaudit comme si nous étions en représentation. Edward me relâcha et s'inclina face au public, tandis que je me statufier. Une sorte de flash-back se posa devant mes yeux et je me recroquevillais aussitôt sur moi-même. Heureusement, Sam fut le plus rapide et me tira en arrière pour me faire asseoir sur le siège qu'occupé Edward quelques minutes avant.

**_- Mince. Pardon Bella, je n'ai pas réfléchi._**

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je ne voyais que Sam le visage dur, les traits soucieux.

- **_Boit ! _**M'ordonna-t-il, me donnant un verre d'eau.

Je le fis sans attendre. Edward pris place près de moi le visage froid.

**_- Arrête de t'en vouloir. _**Dis-je posant un baiser sur sa joue.

**_- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis désolé._** Déclara-t-il tristement.

- **_J'ai juste une peur... tu sais... comme si j'avais fait un bond en arrière._**

**_- Je sais. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux._**

Il se frotta la tempe, me laissant me blottir contre lui. Puis, la douce mélodie de clair de lune s'éleva. J'en frissonnais des pieds à la tête. Tout le monde écouta le morceau musical. Je prie alors la décision d'avancer jusqu'au rebord avant que celui-ci ne termine. Edward me retient par l'avant-bras.

- **_Bell' ?_**

**_- Je dois le faire pour surmonter mes peurs._**

**_- Tu n'es pas obligé, le peuple comprend tu sais._**

**_- Je dois le faire._** Repris-je avec tendresse.

Je me positionnai au bord du balcon écoutant les dernières notes. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, j'applaudis et le public fit de même. Une main sur le coeur, je fis une petite révérence vers les musiciens. Dans un synchronisme parfait, ils se levèrent firent la révérence, entrainant le public avec eux. Je fis signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la pièce de théâtre et alla rejoindre Edward, le Prince Harry et Ellie.

*/*/*/*

J'avais passé mon temps à regarder avec respect les acteurs. C'était juste impressionnant de les voir jouer tel ou tel rôle avec essence. Edward me tenait délicatement la main, tandis qu'il parlait à voix très base avec le Prince Harry. Évidemment, Ellie les avaient réprimandé deux trois fois avant d'abandonner. Comme tous d'ailleurs. Une fois la représentation terminée nous avions regagné le véhicule pour un des restaurants de la ville. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'on arriva à celui de ma mère. Elle nous attendait gentiment devant avec son équipe, comme voulait le protocole royal.

Edward sortie le premier, le Prince à sa suite. Ellie me fit un clin d'oeil avant de récupérer la main de son cousin et je fis de même avec mon mari. Quand ma mère me regarda, elle en resta bouche bée.

- **_Ma Bella,_** fit-elle tendrement en m'enlaçant. **_Je suis tellement contente de te voir ici._**

- **_Moi aussi maman._**

- **_Entre, ne reste pas dehors._**

Elle me relâcha, pour ensuite prendre Edward dans ses bras. Je saluais quant à moi, un à un les employés du restaurant. Les appelants par leurs prénoms. On nous installa par la suite dans un coin du restaurant le plus isolé de tous. Les gardes faisant obstacle entre le reste des clients et nous. On commanda à manger et à boire dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Puis, après avoir commandé le dessert, je vis deux têtes connues entrer dans le restaurant. Je me levais doucement sous le regard surpris de tous. Edward se tourna vers l'entrée et sourit grandement.

- **_Le père et le cousin de Bella._** Dit-il à nos deux invités.

Le prince Harry fronça un peu les sourcils tandis, qu'Ellie en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je n'avais pas revu mon père depuis deux semaines. Par contre, je savais que de grande décision avait été prise durant ma longue absence.

Charlie avait donné sa démission une semaine après l'attentat en ma personne. Au début, tous avaient pensés que le prince était la cible, hors lorsque mon père pris les commandes de l'interrogatoire, il sut que la réelle cible n'était autre que sa propre fille. Il donna sa démission disant à tout le monde que s'il ne pouvait pas protéger sa propre fille des fous de ce monde, il ne pouvait pas protéger la princesse Isabella, ainsi qu'être au commandement de la sécurité royale. Ce que la reine avait compris malgré son souhait le plus cher de le faire changer d'avis. Il se mit alors à plein temps comme garagiste et eux encore plus de clients.

Deux jours, plus tard, Seth donna lui aussi sa démission. Il avait cru mourir sur place en me voyant en sang et inerte dans les bras de mon époux. Il ne supportait plus l'idée d'être garde du corps et d'être dans l'impuissance de nous protéger. Il avait donc reprit les bancs de la fac pour devenir médecin. Ce qui était encore plus louable pour sa mère. Par contre, je le voyais beaucoup, beaucoup moins. Il restait dans sa chambre familiale à réviser comme un fou ou à suivre les cours à l'université comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait faire un maximum d'effort pour les deux mois scolaires qui lui restait. Ainsi l'année prochaine, il aurait plus ou moins le même niveau que ceux de la première année. À moins qui réussisse à passer quelques examens cette année ?

Mon père me sera fort dans ses bras après s'être incliné devant le prince Harry et la princesse Ellie. Il avait aussi serré avec respect la main que lui avait tendue Edward.

- **_C'est bon de te voir dehors_**. Sourit-il contre mon oreille.

- **_Je sais. J'ai trop tardé._**

Il me relâcha et posa ses yeux sur ma robe.

- **_Kim en fait un peu trop non ?_**

- **_Je ne trouve pas !_**

- **_Tu arrives à respirer dans cette robe ?_** Réclama-t-il bougonnant.

- **_Charlie laisse Bella tranquille_**. Réprimanda maman posant le dessert sur la table.

Il posa un baiser sur mon front et soupira de frustration avant de me relâcher.

- **_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, vos majestés._**

- **_A vous aussi, Charlie._** Fit promptement Edward.

Mon père fila dans les cuisines après avoir soigneusement salué ses anciens employés. Il sera également Sam par la main avec respect et affection. Mon cousin, Seth ne se fit pas prier pour me prendre également contre lui. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, je vis la tension qui l'habitait.

- **_Tu me dois une journée entière Seth._** Dis-je sans appel.

- **_J'ai beaucoup de travail._**

- **_Tu refuses à ta cousine une journée, mais tu ne peux pas à ta princesse !_** Proclamais-je doucement.

- **_Tu joues de ton statut ?_** Me réprimanda-t-il.

- **_Tu me manques alors tous les coups sont permis._**

Il leva les yeux en l'air, puis se tourna vers Edward timidement.

- **_Elle mange convenablement._**

- **_Oui, Seth._**

- **_Prend soin d'elle, Edward._**

- **_Je fais mon possible. Je te le promets._**

- **_Tu pourrais le faire aussi sans te sentir coupable de ce qui met arrivé._** Dis-je assez durement à mon cousin qui ferma les yeux.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, puis tourna les talons sans un mot. Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Sans attendre, je le suivis faisant signe à mes gardes et Edward de ne rien faire.

- **_Seth !_** Criais-je presque pour couvrir les nombreux bruits de la cuisine.

- **_Sort d'ici._** S'étrangla-t-il. **_Tu n'as rien à faire ici._**

- **_Parle-moi bon dieu._** M'énervais-je.

- **_Je n'ai rien à dire._** Souffla-t-il le coeur meurtri.

- **_Si... tu t'en veux. Je le sais très bien. Mais, tu n'y es pour rien. Mon père non plus._**

Il ferma les yeux et je me faufilais aussitôt dans ses bras. Il les referma autour de mon corps fortement.

- **_Seigneur, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressentis ce jour-là. L'impuissance de la situation._**

- **_Arrête de t'en vouloir. En plus, tu n'étais pas de service ce jour-là. Alors, je t'en prie... arrête de m'écarter de ta vie et de nous punir._**

Après quelques minutes sans bouger ni parler. Ma propre mère me tira jusqu'en dehors de la cuisine sous le rire des employés et même des clients. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse puis fini par pointer la table que je devais rejoindre, devant ma non réaction.

- **_Ne m'oblige pas à sévir jeune fille !_** Claqua-t-elle durement sans sourcillais.

Puérilement, je lui tirais la langue et retourna à ma table.

- **_Je n'y crois pas. Cette fille va me rendre chèvre._** L'entendis-je bougonnais, alors qu'Edward tirait ma chaise pour m'aider à reprendre place.

- **_Tu as fini ?_** Demanda-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- **_Je crois._**

- **_Parfait. Passons au dessert alors !_**

Ellie ricana, puis parla à son cousin assez bas. Malheureusement, elle surprit mon regard.

- **_Je lui racontais le premier jour où je vous ai vu ?_**

Edward, Sam et moi grimacions.

- **_ouais... je n'aime pas repenser à cette journée._** Marmonnais-je rougissante.

- **_Pour cause, j'ai eu droit à un shampoing à la tarte au citron._** Ronchonna aussitôt Edward.

- **_Moi aussi._** Lui rappelais-je plissant les yeux.

- **_Tu désires un shampoing à la mousse au chocolat peut-être ?_** Réclama-t-il jetant un coup d'oeil à son assiette.

- **_même pas, vous y penser._** Claqua durement la voix de ma mère, nous faisant sursauter Edward et moi. **_Pas de mon restaurant. Est-ce clair ?_**

- **_Oui, madame._**

- **_Oui, Maman._**

Edward et moi avions parlé en même temps, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Ellie.

- **_bien. Maintenant, tu restes assise jusqu'à que tu retournes au palais._** Déclara-t-elle sans cérémonie en me pointant du doigt. **_Et soit gentille !_**

- **_Je le suis toujours !_** Marmonnais-je.

Sam se racla la gorge et il reçut un regard noir de ma part.

- **_Très impressionnant, miss Swan._** Dit-il tout sourire.

*/*/*/*

Après le restaurant, nous sommes retournés au palais. Nous avons pris le thé du soir dans les appartements de la Reine. Esmée, Carlisle et Alice nous avaient même rejoints. La Reine était très contente d'apprendre que j'étais enfin sortie du palais et surtout dans une si belle tenue. Les discutions allaient bon train et je dois dire qu'on rit aussi beaucoup. Puis, sans m'y attendre la main d'Ellie se posa sur mon avant-bras.

- **_Je pourrais te parler quelques minutes, Bella ?_**

- **_Bien sûr !_** Chuchotais-je.

Je pris congés de la famille royale après un petit coup d'oeil à Edward.

- **_Prend Victor et Gregory._** Me fit Edward avant que je sorte.

Un petit coup d'oeil dans le couloir m'appris qui était de garde ce soir.

- **_Victor et Mathiew._** Fis-je à son attention.

Il secoua la tête, puis me fit signe de sortir.

- **_Il ne rigole pas avec la sécurité._** Souffla Ellie à mes côtés alors que nous vagabondions dans les couloirs du palais.

- **_Non. Déjà avant c'était important, mais depuis mon accident ça l'est encore plus._**

- **_Je ne peux que le comprendre. Le regard qu'il pose sur toi... toutes les filles aux mondes rêves de vivre un instant comme celui-ci. Même cinq minutes._** M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, timide.

- **_Edward m'a fait lire ta lettre._** Commençais-je en arrivant dans une des petites pièces à vivre du château.

Je savais qu'ici, nous serions tranquilles.

- **_Vraiment ?_**

- **_Oui. J'ai apprécié ce que tu as écrit. En fait, j'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu pensais de lui. De votre relation. Et de celle que j'entretenais à cette époque avec Edward._**

- **_Bella !_** Me dit-elle me prenant les mains entre les siennes. **_Je n'ai jamais désiré Edward. Attention, je ne dis pas que je ne le trouve pas attirant ou autre... pour moi j'ai toujours su que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Je n'ai jamais espéré finir ma vie avec lui._**

- **_Oh !_**

Voilà, qui règle le problème, réalisais-je.

- **_En réalité... j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue._** Dit-elle se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure.

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'enquis-je un peu plus enjoué. **_Je le connais ?_**

- **_Oui... nous l'avons d'ailleurs vu ce soir._** M'apprit-elle baisant la tête.

Mon cerveau ce mis à chercher tous les visages de ce soir. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, un seul visage me vint à l'esprit pour Ellie.

- **_Seth ?_** Murmurais-je les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle se mordilla encore plus la lèvre et secoua positivement la tête.

- **_Non de dieu._** Dis-je m'affalant littéralement sur le siège le plus proche.

Ellie pris place près de moi sans dire mot.

- **_tu es tombé sous le charme de mon cousin ?_** Reformulais-je.

- **_Oui. Je suis désolé !_**

- **_Désolé ?_** M'étranglais-je la faisant sursauter.

Mince, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre mal avec elle.

- **_Ellie, les sentiments ne ce contrôle. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, croit moi. Je suis juste surprise de cette nouvelle... pas... contre !_** Terminais-je dans un grand sourire. **_Whaou... Seth et toi ?_**

La princesse de Galle secoua la tête vivement.

- **_Du moins, j'aimerais beaucoup._**

- **_Oh... ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'Edward... Tu arriveras à faire craquer Seth._** Bredouillais-je alors qu'elle ricanait.

- **_Au fait... je peux savoir où est passé Jasper ?_** Questionna-t-elle anxieusement.

Sujet sensible princesse, pensais-je mentalement.

- **_Euh... il... la Reine a décidée de le renvoyer chez lui. _**Grommelais-je mal à l'aise.

- **_A cause d'Edward ?_**

- **_Oui. Après mon... accident, tout le monde pensé que lui et Léna avait monté ce coup contre moi._**

- **_Mais, c'est faux. _**Se scandalisa-t-elle pratiquement.

- **_Oui. Ils l'ont su que deux ou trois jours après... mais Jasper était déjà partie. La Reine a décidé de le laisser hors de cette histoire pour laisser tout le monde réfléchir. Puis, j'étais encore dans le coma... Edward à cran... mon père avait démissionné... bref... un vrai chantier naval. _**Soupirais-je.

- **_Et pour Léna ?_**

- **_Elle a été convoquée. Une enquête a été menait puis innocenté._**

- **_Elle ne devait pas faire la fière_**. Soupira Ellie.

- **_Je ne pense pas !_** Grimaçais-je.

- **_Elle a juré de ne plus jamais mettre un pied à Missoula avant plusieurs années et souhaiter des excuses publiques de la famille royale._**

- **_Ce que la Reine a refusé._** Fit aussitôt Ellie.

- **_Edward a refusé en réalité. La reine à accepter de lui accorder cette faveur après tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant nos premiers mois de cohabitation._**

Ellie secoua doucement la tête. Le silence apaisant pris place, cependant elle décida de le briser une fois encore.

- **_Nous n'avons eu que la version publique de la situation, mais j'aimerais beaucoup connaître la véritable histoire._** Chuchota-t-elle pratiquement.

- **_Tu veux savoir qui m'a tiré dessus?_** Questionnais-je en retour comprenant tout à fait se désir.

- **_Si cela te convient !_**

J'haussais les épaules.

- **_Mon père était à l'armée plus jeune. Celui qui m'a tiré dessus était le fils de son ancien compagnon d'arme._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** Se scandalisa-t-elle.

- **_Oui. Son père venait de mourir en Afghanistan. Son fils en voulait à mon père, car c'est plus ou moins à cause de lui s'il avait été envoyé là-bas. Lorsque son fils, a appris qu'Edward et moi allions nous marier... il a trouvé le moyen de se venger._**

- **_C'est horrible !_**

- **_Je te l'accorde._** Murmurais-je alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement.

Edward et le prince Harry entrèrent doucement.

- **_La voix est libre ? _**S'amusa Harry.

- **_Je pense... mais reste sur tes gardes._**

- **_N'oublie pas que je fais partie de l'armée anglaise Edward. _**Bougonna malgré lui Harry.

- **_Ouais... ouais... _**fis joueur Edward prenant place sur ma gauche.

Harry préféra s'installer sur un autre siège libre.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**S'enquit mon mari posant un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Bien sûr ! Ellie est moi sommes... de bonne amie ! _**Tranchais-je joueuse.

- **_Tient donc... vais-je devoir m'inquiéter ?_**

- **_Nop ! _**Fis-je l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. **_Enfin, je veux dire... ouais !_** Rigolais-je le faisant sourire.

- **_Tient d'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander quelques choses. _**Déclara calmement Harry. **_Voilà... je vais devoir retourner avec mon régiment dans deux, trois jours... et je voulais savoir s'il était possible à Ellie de rester à Missoula._**

- **_Bien sûr ! _**Dis-je avec ferveur.

Edward me regardait un peu surpris, mais secoua la tête positivement.

- **_oh... c'est très gentil à vous. Elle est un peu seule au palais, depuis que Kate attend son bébé._** Grimaça-t-il. **_Et je n'aime pas la savoir seule._**

- J'ai des amis aussi en Angleterre. Marmonna cette dernière m'administrant un clin d'oeil. Mais, il est vrai que je serais ravie de rester quelques mois ici.

Oui. Nous savions toutes les deux les raisons pour lesquels elle souhaitée rester à Missoula. Et j'allais tout faire pour l'aider. Seth méritait d'être heureux. Ellie semblait être ce qui lui fallait. Malgré son statue de princesse.

Après une demi-heure supplémentaire, on décida tous d'aller dormir. On prit donc congés et après une petite douche Edward me rejoignait dans le lit.

Je me blottis contre l'homme de ma vie, qui referma aussitôt les bras sur moi.

- **_Ça va?_** Réclama-t-il m'embrassant sur le front.

- **_Je crois._** Dis-je posant ma tête sur son torse nu.

- **_Je veux que tu sois sûr, mon ange !_**

Je l'embrassais sur son torse, puis me blottie davantage.

- **_Je dois dire que tu m'a énormément impressionnait ce soir, Bella._**

- **_Je devais le faire._**

- **_Tu n'y étais pas obligé._** Souffla-t-il tendrement.

- **_Si. J'allais te perdre sinon._** Chuchotais-je très bas.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur mon corps tandis que le sien ce crispé.

- **_Où est-tu partie cherchée une chose pareille ? _**Râla-t-il sans attendre.

- **_Tu étais froid. Tu refusais de m'embrasser et de passer la soirée avec moi... _**fis-je fermant les yeux.

- **_Enfin Bella... comment peux-tu penser que je puisse te quitter ?_** Grogna-t-il.

Je ne dis mot. Le silence reprit possession des lieux. Pourtant, Edward décida de le brisé.

- **_je l'avoue j'étais triste et en colère. Mais, pas contre toi, mon amour. Jamais. Tu n'as rien choisi dans cette histoire. Et quand je pense que j'ai failli te perdre..._**

Ma bouche sur la sienne avait fait taire la fin de sa phrase. Je refusais d'entendre ce genre de discours.

- **_Je t'en supplie arrête !_** L'implorais-je reprenant ma position.

- **_Je ne rigole pas Bella._**

- **_Je sais. C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal et le plus peur._**

- **_Je ne veux pas te faire peur._**

Il sera plus fort ses bras autour de moi.

- **_Je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'être ton mari._** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me donnant des frisons.

- **_Et je suis heureuse d'être ta femme._**

Puis, un petit rire me pris sans pouvoir le contrôler.

- **_Quoi ?_** S'étonna Edward aussitôt.

- **_Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?_**

Je relevais la tête pour le voir froncer les sourcils, puis grimacer pour finir par grogner et rejeter la tête en arrière. Je ris davantage.

- **_Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire une chose pareille._** Souffla-t-il finalement. **_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, mon amour._**

- **_J'avoue que c'était difficile à ce moment-là. Tu m'impressionnais beaucoup en tant que Prince et j'avais une estime profonde de la famille royale. _**Marmonnais-je.

- **_Et maintenant tu en fais partie. _**S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Oui. Grace à toi._**

- **_Grace à notre amour, Bella !_** Reprit-il calmement.

J'allais me laisser rattraper par le sommeille lorsqu'un autre souvenir me revient.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Hum ?_**

Visiblement, lui aussi avait envie de se faire embarquer par le marchand de sable.

- **_Tu en as fait quoi de ce chien tout rose ?_**

Le rire qui répondit à ma question, me fit sourire. Oui. Nous étions loin d'avoir levé le mystère sur notre relation et notre histoire.

*/*/*/*

Dans deux semaines auraient lieux l'examen final. Je stressais plus que de raison. J'avais loupé beaucoup de cours cette année. J'avais repris la route de l'université avec mes escortes et Edward. I y a tous justes cinq jours. Tout le monde avait été étonné mais aussi heureux de me revoir. En plus de mes gardes, j'avais aussi droit à celle que m'accorder mes amis. Emmett, Jacob et Jared en tête de liste. En réalité, j'étais mieux gardée que la Joconde, ce qui me faisait plus ou moins sourire.

Nous sortions de cours d'anglais renforcé, lorsque Seth déboula comme un dingue vers nous.

- **_Viens avec moi._** Dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Malheureusement, mes gardes du corps ne virent pas les choses de la même façon. Du moins deux d'entre eux : Victor et Grégory. Le premier avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Seth pour l'arrêter. J'entendis Sam sifflait entre ses dents. En un clin d'oeil, Victor était au sol. Le pied de Seth lui brouillant la main.

- **_Ne pose pas ta main sur moi._** Rouspéta-t-il.

- **_Seth... calme toi !_** Jurais-je le poussant sur le torse pour le pousser plus loin.

Grégory voulu montrer à Seth ses compétences en art martial, mais Sam le retient par l'épaule.

- **_c'est Seth le cousin de Bella et le neuve de Charlie Swan._** Lui dit-il calmement.

- **_Mon ancien garde du corps personnel._** Clama Edward soulevant un sourcil. **_Tu risques d'y laisser une dent si tu continues dans cette voix._** Termina-t-il nous faisant signe de nous éloigner.

Seth ne se fit pas prier pour m'entraîner dans un coin isolé. Il m'invita à prendre place sur le banc, puis tel un lion en cage commença à faire les cent pas autour de moi. J'en eus presque le tournis.

- **_Seth ?_** Demandais-je craintivement.

Il sursauta, puis fini par s'arrêta et de s'accroupir face à moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et vrilla ses yeux aux miens.

- **_la princesse Ellie..._**

Il s'arrêta et je lui laissais le temps de construire ses pensées.

- **_La princesse Ellie est venue me voir ce matin._**

- **_D'accord_**. Chuchotais-je posant ma main sur sa joue.

- **_Elle vient régulièrement me voir, Bella._**

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide.

- **_Mais ce matin, elle... elle m'a avoué avoir une attirance pour moi._** Trancha-t-il laissant tomber sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je posais mes mains dans ses cheveux les caressant tendrement.

- **_Ellie est une gentille fille, Seth._** Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- **_Je sais._** Soupira-t-il tristement.

- **_Que ressens-tu ?_**

- **_Je suis perdue. Complètement perdu._**

On resta dans cette situation un long moment avant qu'il ne décide de se redresser. Les yeux larmoyant. Il prit place à mes côtés sur le banc et je me blotti dans les bras de mon cousin sans attendre.

- **_Tu es toujours présente quand j'ai besoin de toi. C'est ce qui me donne toujours la force de continuer._**

- **_Aujourd'hui, je suis là, mais demain cette place pourra être donné à ta copine, ta financée et pourquoi pas ta femme._** Chuchotais-je tendrement.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes.

- **_J'ai déjà été amoureux Bella. Avant d'entrer au palais._**

Cette information me déstabilisa.

- **_Elle s'appelait Ania. Elle était vraiment très belle. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde._** Soupira-t-il tristement.

- **_Que s'est-il passé ?_** Quémandais-je craintivement.

- **_Elle est partie. Avec un type plus beau et plus riche._**

- **_Il n'y a pas plus beau que toi, Seth. Et je te jure que ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon cousin que je le dis._**

Il ricana et j'en fis de même.

- **_Bref, elle est partie faire ses études en Europe et je me suis retrouvé idiot._**

- **_Ellie, n'est pas comme ça. La preuve elle a quitté Londres pour toi._** Fis-je tendrement.

- **_Je sais. C'est ce qui me fait peur aussi._**

- **_Fait lui confiance._**

- **_Toi en tout cas tu as confiance en elle, visiblement._**

Je deviens rouge.

- **_que me caches-tu d'autre petit démon ?_**

- **_Rien._** Souris-je faussement. **_Enfin... rien à part le fait qu'elle t'apprécie réellement. Tellement qu'elle peut attendre après toi. Longtemps._** Lui expliquais-je.

Seth posa un baiser sur mon front délicatement.

- **_Ah... qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?_**

- **_Rien_**. Souris-je le faisant rire grandement.

* * *

**_Voilà... un nouveau chapitre qui se termine ! _**

**_Que dites vous de celui-ci ? _**

**_prêtes au point final de cette histoire ?_**

**_(moi je suis un peu beaucoup triste donc je pense que d'autre le son aussi lol)_**


	33. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à vous !**_

_**Nous sommes de nouveau réunis pour lire un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**En réalité, un nouveau, mais dernier chapitre...**_

_**Je pense que nous arrivons à la fin de cette splendide histoire.**_

_***/***_

_**Je n'imagine pas d'autre fin possible pour cette histoire que celle qui est en dessous.**_

_**Certaines personnes vont aimer. D'autre moins et peut-être certaine détesté.**_

_**C'est un risque à prendre et j'aime les défis. :-p**_

_***/***_

_**En tout cas, mes idées et mon imagination (je suis un peu folle sur les bords) nous emmené à ce dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. (Ouiiiii …. un épilogue !).**_

_***/***_

_**Je souhaite à vous remercie aussi pour les nombreuses review et message personnels dont j'ai eu la chance et le plaisir d'avoir suite au chapitre 31. Cela m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre. (je vous le jure :) )**_

_***/***_

_**Allez, j'arrête là et vous retrouve en bas...**_

_**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et que ce final vous soit agréable !**_

_**Sab**_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : **

**Missoula. **

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen. _**

J'étais dans la limousine avec Edward, mon père Charlie, ma mère Renée et ma petite sœur Elisa. Personne ne pipait mot. Une voiture conduit par Sam nous escorter à l'avant. Une autre par Victor à l'arrière. Notre véhicule s'arrêta finalement devant un chemin de terre. Un nombre incroyable de personne était réuni. Ce qui commença à m'angoisser.

- **_Le peuple ne te fera rien Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre._** Souffla tendrement Edward, serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Mon père posa sa main sur ma joue, avant d'ouvrir la portière et se glisser à l'extérieur. Ma mère et ma sœur le survirèrent avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

- **_Après vous ma chère épouse._** Rayonna Edward.

Je lui tirais la langue et me glissais à mon tour hors de la limousine. Sam et Victor m'encadrer déjà, attendant qu'Edward me rejoigne. Il me présenta son bras et me guida le long du chemin de terre, derrière ma famille. Je savais où nous allions. Pas eux. Au bout du chemin, escorté par le peuple de Missoula, on trouva un magnifique portail, la famille royale devant celui-ci.

Ma famille s'inclina, je fis de même entrainant Edward avec moi sous quelques rires.

- **_Vous devez sûrement vous demandez ce que nous sommes venus faire ici._** Commença la Reine. **_Cette réponse c'est à monsieur Parkinson de vous la donner._**

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année s'avança.

- **_Le peuple,_** commença-t-il pointant les gens autour de nous avec sa canne, **_a été très attristé par ce qui est arrivé à la Princesse Isabella. Notre pays a subi un des plus grands traumatismes de ses cent dernières années. Au nom du peuple, je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses et surtout ce cadeau._**

L'homme fit un geste vers la maison. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils.

- **_Avec l'accord de la Reine nous avons entrepris de remettre sur pied la maison de vos ancêtres._** Lâcha-t-il gaiement. **_La Reine a donné ce bien aux peuples. Le peuple souhaite en faire cadeau à la princesse et sa famille !_**

J'en restais bouche bée. L'homme donna alors les clés à mon père tout aussi choquée.

- **_Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ceci_**. Dit-il finalement.

- **_Monsieur Swan, nous vous connaissons tous dans cette ville. Vous vous êtes donné corps et âme à notre pays. À la famille royale. Jusqu'à donner votre fille au Prince. Pire... celle-ci à faillit perdre la vie pour son pays. Ceci est un gage de notre respect et notre remerciement._**

Incroyable. De toute ma vie, je n'aurais jamais crue ceci possible. Une maison pour mes parents. Offerte par le peuple. Impensable.

- **_Nous avons fait les travaux nous-même. Certaine entreprise local nous ont aidés, mais le plus gros a été fait par les familles de Missoula après le boulot. On s'est relayé durant des semaines entières... c'était notre façon à nous d'attendre le réveille de la princesse Isabella._**

- **_Bella !_** Le repris-je sans m'en rendre compte. **_Vous pouvez m'appeler Princesse Bella._**

Le rouge me monta aux joues tandis que mon père levait les yeux en l'air.

Par la suite, on nous fit faire la visite du propriétaire. Je dois dire qu'ils avaient fait du très bon boulot. Le jardin était délimité. Les plantes mortes et mauvaises avaient quitté la façade ainsi que le jardin. La peinture avait été refaite. L'intérieur, repeint, nettoyé, poncé. Une vraie maison de duc et duchesse. Par la suite, une sorte de diner champêtre fut organisé. La famille royale et moi-même restâmes avec le gens du peuple et ma famille toute la journée. Je voyageais (toujours avec mon escorte) parmi les gens de Missoula heureuse d'avoir un peuple aussi bon. Je prie le temps également de jouer et chahuter avec plusieurs enfants. Qui au final termina en match de football américain grâce à Emmett et Jared.

J'étais en train d'écouter Elisa jouer de la guitare entourer de plusieurs personnes, lorsqu'une seconde guitare vint se joindre à la première. Edward, soupirais-je de bonheur. Mon époux vient rejoindre ma sœur toute souriante. Ils terminèrent cette chanson très connue des Beatles pour ensuite enchaîner sur du Bob Marley, comme s'ils avaient toujours joué ensemble. En réalité oui, pestais-je mentalement. Edward et Elisa jouaient ensemble depuis assez longtemps. Edward m'avait avoué ce détail, à mon retour au palais. Elisa et lui avait même prévu un petit spectacle surprise pour moi le soir de notre mariage... qui ne fut malheureusement pas réalisable.

On écoutait tous très attentivement les chansons s'enchaîner parfaitement. Changeant toujours de style de musique, ce qui était encore plus fort. Une fois terminée, Edward et Elisa saluèrent et vint m'embrasser tous les deux sur la joue faisant rire et sourire notre entourage.

- **_Une surprise un peu en retard._** Marmonna doucement Edward.

- **_Merci. J'adore !_**

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de se faire enlever par Jared surexcité de le battre au ballon prisonnier. Ils étaient aussi enjoués que les enfants qui participaient à la mini-bataille.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward Cullen. _**

Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais la Princesse Ellie et Seth non loin de nous. Ma magnifique femme dans mes bras semblait épuisée.

- **_Tu veux rentrer ?_** Réclamais-je à son oreille.

- **_Encore un peu_**. Sourit-elle. **_Je veux finir mon chocolat au marshmallow._**

J'embrassais la peau chaude et tendre de son cou et la laissa terminer tranquillement. Elisa avait retrouvé sa guitare et nous jouer une jolie berceuse. La nuit était tombée. Quelques feux de camps improvisés avaient immergé dans le terrain vague de la nouvelle propriété des Swan. Cela faisait trois mois que Bella était sortie de l'hôpital et le peuple pensait toujours à son agression. Mes yeux furent de nouveau attirés par Seth et Ellie en plein échange.

- **_Tu crois qu'il va enfin lui céder ?_** Réclamais-je à ma douce.

Elle haussa les épaules sans pour autant relâcher sa tasse. Voilà pratiquement deux mois qu'Ellie avait révélé ses sentiments à Seth... mais toujours aucun changement. Il résistait.

- **_Ça doit être de famille._** Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Bella bougea dans mes bras pour se retourner. Son petit visage fut alors à quelques centimètres du mien.

- **_Je te demande pardon ?_** S'enquit-elle plissant les yeux.

- **_Je t'aime et je me disais juste que s'il la fait languir autant que toi avec moi... leur histoire d'amour ne sera que plus belle et forte !_** Chuchotais-je posant mon front contre le sien.

Bella ferma les yeux et je l'enlaçais fermement contre moi.

- **_Je t'aime tellement._** L'entendis-je souffler en retour.

- **_Il est tard, mon cœur. Nous devrions rentrer._**

Cette fois-ci, elle ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, je vis Bella chancelait. Mon bras s'enroula aussitôt autour de sa taille.

- **_ Hey, ça va ?_** M'étranglais-je attirant quelques regards surpris.

- **_Oui... oui... je... je dois être plus fatigué que je ne pensais._** Dit-elle, un peu moqueuse.

- **_Tu peux marcher où je te porte ?_** Réclamais-je alors que Sam attendait mes ordres.

- **_Non... je vais marcher._**

Sans lui laisser le loisir de faire quoi que ce soit, je la maintins fermement contre moi pour la guider le long du chemin de terre. Nos gardes nous entourant. On prit tout de même le temps de dire au revoir à nos amis au préalable et à quelques amis du peuple. Une fois dans la voiture, Bella s'endormi sans attendre. Ce qui était étrange. Elle détestait dormir en voiture.

Une fois au palais, je pris soin de la dévêtir et de la mettre au lit sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Un vrai exploit. Je la rejoins dans le monde des rêves quelques minutes après avoir pris une douche.

A mon réveille, je ne vis pas Bella dans le lit. Nous étions dimanche. Aujourd'hui, nous avions le droit de nous prélasser au lit et mon épouse adorée ça.

- **_Bella ?_**

Un gémissement étouffé me parvient de la salle de bain. Rejetant la couverture, je me dirigeais vers ses bruits. Je vis alors ma femme accoudait contre les cuvettes des toilettes, le teint blanc comme linge.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** M'étranglais-je me postant à genoux près d'elle.

- **_Je ne sais pas... j'ai dû manger un truc pas très frais hier._**

Hier ? Merde ! Mon cerveau tourna au ralentit. Et si on l'avait empoissonnée ? Je me redressais et ouvrit l'eau de la douche.

- **_Sam ?_** Hurlais-je me faisant moi-même mal aux oreilles.

Bella me regarda perdu et statufiait, alors que je commençais déjà à la déshabillait. Heureusement, elle se laissa faire docilement. Un petit coup à la porte m'informa de la venue de Sam.

- **_Appel le médecin de famille. C'est urgent ! _**Lui demandais-je portant déjà Bella dans la douche.

- **_Je suis malade ? _**Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- **_Tu as beaucoup vomi ?_**

- **_J'ai surtout eu mal au ventre cette nuit. J'ai dû vomir une ou deux fois._**

- **_Autre chose ?_**

- **_J'ai des vertiges._**

Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce truc ? Je poussais légèrement Bella sous le jet d'eau. Elle avait ses petites mains fermement accroché à mon t-shirt.

**_- Tes vêtements !_** S'amusa-t-elle à moitié.

**_- C'est le dernier de mes soucis, mon ange !_**

Je l'embrassais doucement sur le front. On resta dans cette position de longues minutes. J'entrepris par la suite de la savonner avec son shampoing à la fraise.

**_- J'aime cette odeur, _**sourit-elle.

**_- Je l'aime aussi. _**Roucoulais-je lui massant les épaules et le dos, sans pour autant la lâcher ou changer de position.

Un petit coup à la porte nous annonça l'arrivée du médecin de la famille royale.

**_- On arrive !_** Dis-je simplement rinçant déjà Bella.

**_- J'ai envie de dormir._** Pleura-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**_- Tu vas d'abord voir le médecin, ensuite nous te laisserons dormir, promis._**

Elle m'embrassa sur le bord de la mâchoire m'envoyant des frissons un peu partout. Je passais un peignoir, puis aida Bella avec le sien. Je fissionnais ses cheveux dans une serviette avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je vis mon père, ma mère et la Reine discutaient avec le médecin familiale comme si de rien été.

**_- J'avais dit le doc Sam pas tout le palais._** Soupirais-je aidant Bella à rejoindre notre lit.

Elle se laissa tomber dessus lourdement et se réinstalla sous la couette prête à dormir.

**_- Bella ! _**Soupirais-je retirant la couette.

**_- Je t'en prie. _**Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- **_Laisse le médecin d'examiner, mon cœur._** Dis-je lui caresser tendrement le front de mon pouce.

Elle ne dit mot. Les yeux toujours profondément fermé. Je fis signe au médecin de venir et lui laissa plus de place pour qu'il puisse faire convenablement son métier. Il posa alors différentes questions. Bella répondit : une fois sur deux. Je répondais aux autres. Après presque un quart d'heure d'attentes, je perdais patience.

**_- docteur... j'aimerais savoir ce qui met Bella dans cet état. Est-ce une maladie ? Une indigestion ?_**

Le médecin arrêta de noter sur son carnet et fini par relever la tête vers moi.

**_- Une maladie ?_** Sourit-il trop grandement. **_Une indigestion ? Je ne sais pas ..._** soupira-t-il finalement. **_Est-ce qu'un embryon est une considéré comme une maladie mon Prince ?_**

Le choc fut-elle que je tombais à la renverse. Un siège fut glissé sous mes fesses avant que je ne touche le sol. Pensez à remercier Sam plus tard.

**_- Vous pouvez répéter ?_**

Ce n'était pas ma voix. Non. Celle de ma femme, par contre. Bella semblait être bien réveillé pour le coup. Mes parents eut avait une drôle de tête. Grand-mère semblait... jubiler.

**_- vous êtes enceinte Princesse Isabella. Félicitations à vous deux._**

Le médecin me tendit la main. Je pense l'avoir serré, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Mon père l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Ils discutaient, mais je n'entendais rien. C'est la main de Bella sur la mienne qui me ramena surement sur terre. Ou alors la voix de ma mère qui n'arrêter pas de répéter mon prénom ?

Enceinte ? Bella était enceinte. Et j'étais le père. Mon dieu, j'allais avoir un bébé.

Je bondis complètement hors de mon siège pour venir m'allonger contre le corps de ma femme. Bella me tendit les bras et je me laissais enlacer sans rouspéter.

Nous restâmes silencieux, de longues, très longues minutes. En réalité, cela faisait des heures. Mes parents partirent de la chambre, nous laissant de l'intimité après nous avoir félicités avec joie et bonheur. La reine suivi le mouvement, même si cela se voyait qu'elle souhaitait rester encore. Dès que la porte fut fermée, je pris possession des lèvres de mon épouse.

- **_Je t'aime._** L'entendis-je me dire, les larmes coulant sur son doux visage.

**_- Tu es triste ?_** M'étonnais-je aussitôt.

- **_Non. Je suis heureuse._**

**_- Je le suis aussi, mon cœur. Mon dieu... Un bébé !_**

**_- Je sais... un nouveau chapitre à notre super conte de fée._** Rigola-t-elle.

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen. _**

Nous avions finalement réussis nos examens. J'essaie comme je pouvais d'entrer dans ma tenue de diplômer. Ce qui était mission impossible. La couturière du château, avait beau rajouter du tissu depuis des semaines, cela ne servait à rien.

**_- On fait quoi ?_** M'énervais-je.

**_- Tu ne portes pas cette tenue et on en parle plus !_** Bougonna Alice.

Je lui jetais un regard indigné et elle leva les yeux en l'air.

**_- D'accord, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire._**

Voilà deux mois que je savais que j'étais enceinte. J'avais pris très vite des kilos. Tellement, que j'en étais devenue très vite... ronde. Très, très ronde. Edward comme trop souvent s'inquiéter alors que mon entourage était au petit soin pour moi. Enfin, il y a qu'Alice qui se plaint de mon sale caractère de femme enceinte. Enfin, elle et… Emmett, Jacob, Jared, Elisa, Esmée, la Reine, Carlisle et mes parents. Pas grand monde quoi.

Rosalie entra au moment où je retirais ma satanée robe de diplômé. Elle avait une assiette de petits gâteaux secs dans la main.

**_- Rose !_** Se scandalisa Alice.

**_- Quoi ? Elle est enceinte Alice. Faut qu'elle mange._**

**_- Ouais... mais pas qu'elle explose._** Cracha-t-elle.

Cela me fit mal. Pourtant, je fis comme si de rien était. Les filles discutèrent vêtements et coiffure tandis que je résistais à l'appel de la nourriture. Alice avec l'aide de la couturière arrivèrent à me faire entrer dans ma tenue. J'eus droit à troquer mes talons hauts contre mes tennis blanche. Ordre du médecin qui suivait ma grossesse. En même temps, j'avais tellement mal au dos ses derniers temps que même sans son ordre j'aurais choisi mes tennis.

On finit par rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans le grand salon principal. Tout le monde était sous son trente et un. Sauf moi. Cela me rembrunie à nouveau. Edward avait un verre à la main, assis sagement sur le divan. Je pris place près de lui sans qui n'actionne le moindre mouvement vers moi.

- **_vivante ?_** S'amusa-t-il à moitié.

- **_Non._** Soupirais-je.

Edward m'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de tendre sa main libre vers mon ventre.

- **_Je suis obligé d'y aller ?_** M'enquis-je très bas pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.

- **_Tu ne veux pas ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules blasé. Seth choisit ce moment-là pour entrer en compagnie d'Ellie rayonnante. C'est deux-là prenait le temps pour apprendre à se connaitre. Il avait eu le premier baiser qu'il y a cinq jours. Mon cousin se faisait plus que désirer. Enfin, après un long combat, Ellie avait finalement gagné, vu qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

**_- Hey Bella... tu as encore pris du poids non ?_** Me dit-il joueur, après m'avoir embrassé sur le sommet du crâne. **_Tu vas arrêtera quand ?_**

Entre lui et Alice, j'avais toujours droit à ce genre de commentaire.

- **_Ça dépend... tu as arrêté de jouer au con avec Ellie ?_**

C'était sorti tout seul. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mes pensées avaient été plus fortes que moi. Le silence et les regards me firent rougir.

- **_Bella ?_** S'étrangla Seth tendu.

- **_Quoi ? J'en ai assez de vos réflexions sur m'a prise de poids. Je suis enceinte non d'un chien... vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de manger tout et n'importe quoi et à n'importe quelle heure. J'y peux rien si je suis grosse comme une montgolfière._**

Ma voix était partie dans les aigus. De plus, j'avais parlé un peu trop fort.

**_- Si vous avez un problème avec ma ..._**

Je fis un geste avec mon ventre et le reste de mon corps.

**_- Grosseur ..._** lâchais-je avec rancœur, **_vous n'avez qu'à rester loin de moi._** Tranchais-je essayant de me remettre debout.

Manque de bol, sans aide c'était très compliqué. Heureusement Edward fut plus rapide et posa une main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'aider.

- **_Merci._** Soufflais-je tendrement.

**_- Avec plaisir, mon amour._**

Les mains sur mon gros ventre, je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- **_Tu vas où ?_** S'étonna Alice.

**_- Me changer. Je n'ai pas à ressembler à un immense chapiteau bleu pour cette stupide cérémonie des diplômes. À moins que vous vouliez me voir me ridiculiser devant le monde entier ?_** Proclamais-je durement.

Personne ne dit mot. Edward vint me rejoindre dans la salle de bain quelques minutes après, alors que je retirais ma robe.

- **_Sort !_** Pleurais-je.

- **_Il en est hors de question. _**Dit-il brusquement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Edward s'approcha de moi sans me quitter des yeux, alors que je me tortillais mal à l'aise d'un pied à l'autre.

**_- Tu peux envoyer sur les roses autant de monde que tu veux... même ma grand-mère si tu veux... mais ne joue pas à ce jeu dangereux avec moi._**

**_- Je..._**

**_- Silence !_**

Sa voix dure et ferme me donna des frissons.

**_- Le message a bien été entendu par tout le monde. Personne ne se risquera à jouer à ce jeu..._**

**_- Merci._**

Edward posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et je m'appuyais doucement dessus.

- **_Je t'aime tellement, Bella._** Murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur ma bouche. **_Je t'interdis de me repousser, mon ange._**

**_- Pardon._** Pleurais-je.

**_- Ah... vivement qu'ils sortaient que je puisse à nouveau t'avoir pour moi tout seul._** Soupira-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- **_J'ai hâte de les voir aussi sortir._** Pleurais-je. **_Je n'en peux déjà plus !_**

Il me sera encore plus fort contre lui. Me laissant décompresser comme je pouvais.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward Cullen. _**

Après le départ de Bella, j'avais moi-même mis une couche sur le comportement qu'avais la famille et les membres de son entourage sur la grosse de Bella. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point cela pouvait l'attendre. Bella se faisait du souci pour tout et pour rien. Je l'avais rejoint dans la salle de bain. Son état de stress et d'énervement m'avais fait mal. Pourtant, je devais garder la tête hors de l'eau pour nous deux. J'avais juste hâte de retrouver ma femme... sans tout le stress et les inconvénients d'une grossesse. J'avais aidé ma femme à choisir sa robe. Doucement, je l'avais habillé prenant bien soin de lui montrer que je l'as trouvais toujours aussi belle et que je l'aimais toujours autant. Dans tous les sens du terme.

C'est avec une demi-heure de retard sur le programme qu'on fit notre apparition au terrain de football de Missoula. Un lieu assez grand pour accueillir les amis, les familles et autres connaissances des diplômés. Mais aussi assez grand pour accueillir les milliers de photographes et journalistes du monde entier venu assister à la remise de diplômes du Prince et de la Princesse de Missoula. Qui plus enceinte. Une grande première. Notre première vraie apparition en public depuis des mois. Personnes ne voulaient rater ça.

Je tenais Bella tout contre moi au cas où elle fatiguerait. Je portais ma tenue officielle de cérémonie de Prince de Missoula avec les quelques décorations épinglé sur mon torse. Dû à mon statue et à ma formation militaire. Pendant que Bella arborait une robe de grossesse fluide bleue nuit en accord avec les autres tenues officielles de Missoula. Elle avait quitté ses tennis pour des ballerines noires. Elle était très belle. Surtout avec ses cheveux lâches. Je la trouvais toujours aussi jolie. Les flashs commencèrent dès qu'on mit pied dans le stade. La famille royale était déjà installé, manquait plus que les retardèrent. Je fis signe a quelques personnes et serrèrent quelques mains, tandis que Bella essayait de marcher sans tomber, les deux mains sur son ventre.

On s'installa sur nos sièges, tandis que la chorale se mit à chanter l'hymne national de Missoula avec l'aide des musiciens de l'université. Par la suite, le principal fit le traditionnel speech de cérémonie qui fut clôturé par l'appel des noms et la remise des diplômes.

- **_Je ne vais jamais réussir à marcher toute seule._** Bougonna Bella caressant tendrement son ventre. **_Pourquoi je suis aussi... grosse ?_** Lâcha-t-elle énerver.

Un petit sourire fendit mon visage. Ce qu'elle remarqua.

**_- Quoi ? _**Siffla-t-elle faisant retourner deux têtes devant nous.

J'arquais un sourcil dans leurs directions et ils reprirent leurs positions initiales dans la seconde.

- **_Arrête de jouer les dure Edward. Tu vas leur faire peur._**

- **_Croit moi tu fais plus peur que moi là !_** Dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle bougonna encore et je l'enlaçais tendrement, faisant crépiter davantage les photographes. Aussitôt, je relâchais mon épouse levant les mains l'air de dire « non coupable ».

Je ris devant le visage empourpré de Bella. Ce fut alors un rire général qui en suivi.

- **_Désolé !_** Criais-je au principal sous la réprimande de ma mère.

**_- Aucun problème, Prince Edward. D'ailleurs, le prochain n'est autre que votre bras droit, monsieur McCarty Emmett._**

Sans attendre, j'applaudis et tout le monde suivi. Bella beaucoup plus timidement. Elle fatiguait très vite. D'ailleurs, un premier bâillement se fit voir. Emmett monta sur scène fière comme un coq. La cérémonie reprit son rythme. Tout le monde passa. Rester pour le final plus que ma femme et moi.

**_- Surprise_**. Dis-je à son oreille, alors que je me relevais de toute ma hauteur.

- **_Une exception à la règle, j'appelle pour terminer cette charmante journée : Le prince Edward Cullen de Missoula et la Princesse Isabella Swan Cullen de Missoula. _**Scanda enjoué le principal.

Les applaudissements fusèrent, tandis que j'aidais ma douce femme à se relever.

- **_Tu croyais vraiment que ton mari allait te laisser marcher toute seule devant ce parterre de monde ?_** Fis-je tendrement à son oreille la guidant vers l'estrade.

**_- Je ne suis jamais seule_**, s'amusa-t-elle les yeux pétillants en posant une de mes mains sur son ventre rebondit.

**_- Tu ne seras jamais... jamais, seul mon ange !_**

On reçut sous les applaudissements du public, les photographes et les journalistes notre diplôme. Avec mention très bien en langues internationales pour mon ange. Et mention bien pour différentes activités pour ma part.

On resta par la suite dans l'immense stade de football. Nos familles vinrent nous féliciter, avant qu'on soit assiégé par les journalistes. Telle une file indienne, ils attendaient de s'entretenir avec nous. Évidemment, je ne lâchais pas mon épouse d'un pouce. Sauf, une fois. Je fis signe à Emmett de prendre mon relais sous le regard tendre de Bella.

**_- Tu fais attention._** Scandais-je autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

J'entendis de vague grognement provenant des deux. Je circulais entre les différentes personnes encore présentes et tomba finalement sur la personne que je cherchais. Elisa me tomba dans les bras sans tarder.

- **_Ah, la jolie petite Elisa. Tu t'amuses bien ?_** Quémandais-je me redressant pour la porter.

**_- Trop bien. Bella n'est pas avec toi ?_** S'étonna-t-elle.

**_- Non. Viens j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter._**

Je filais à toute allure dans l'assistance à la recherche d'une personne spéciale. On le trouva en compagnie de journaliste ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié.

- **_Hey, François-Xavier..._** le saluais-je posant Elisa sur ses jambes. **_Je te présente Elisa Swan. La petite sœur de Bella._**

François-Xavier jeune prodigue musicien eut un grand sourire en voyant Elisa.

**_- Enchanté, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi._**

Elisa rougie jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

**_- oh... tu es le jeune pianiste de Julliard ?_** Marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

**_- Oui._** Sourit-il. **_Je connais Edward depuis quelques temps déjà et il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes talents._**

Elisa tourna son visage vers moi, puis retourna vers François-Xavier patient.

**_- Je suis en train de monter un nouveau projet musical. Principalement avec des enfants. Je cherche donc des petits prodigues comme toi ! _**conclu-t-il lui administrant un clin d'œil.

Elisa ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle resta un petit moment immobile avant de sautiller comme une folle dans tous les sens. Des petits cris hystérique s'échappèrent d'elle, me faisait soit sourire, soit grimacer. Heureusement, Seth non loin l'arrêta en posant ses grosses mains sur ses épaules.

- **_Doucement moustique, tu vas faire fuir tout le monde à ce rythme-là._**

Seth arqua un sourcil dans ma direction puis dans celle du jeune musicien.

**_- François-Xavier Meunier. Musicien à la Julliard_**. Se présenta-t-il naturellement en tendant la main vers Seth.

Ce dernier la sera sur ses gardes.

**_- Julliard ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ?_**

**_- En effet, même si je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans._**

Seth roula des yeux.

**_- Il veut me faire auditionner pour son projet musical. Tu t'en rends compte ?_** S'époumona Elisa l'enlaçant tendrement.

Cette vision me fit sourire.

**_- et c'est grâce à Edward._** Reprit-elle.

**_- En réalité, j'ai simplement envoyé la maquette de nos entraînements._** Chuchotais-je sentant des mains douces et chaudes venir entourer ma taille.

Bella me serait tendrement contre elle, m'enlaçant par derrière. Doucement, je la fis venir à l'avant. Elle nicha aussitôt son nez dans ma poitrine, tandis que je m'imprégnais de son odeur fraiser.

**_- Tout va bien ?_**

- **_On s'ennuyait de toi._** Chuchota-t-elle.

- **_On ?_** Rigolais-je.

Elle me suivi et pointa son ventre du menton.

**_- ils n'aiment pas être sans leur père._** Soupira-t-elle tristement.

- **_Et je n'aime pas être sans ma famille._** Chantonnais-je avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen. _**

**_- Tu es sur de toi ?_**

- **_Oui._** Fis-je pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Edward souffla tout l'air gardé dans ses poumons et me caressa le dos pour apaiser la douleur. J'étais allongé sur notre lit. Les genoux presque replié sur mon ventre. Edward derrière moi, me maintenant à moitié assise et coucher. J'étais en sueur et les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'avais mauvaise mine et très fatigué. Sam revient dans la chambre le visage tendu. Il fit signe aux autres gardes de rester dehors.

**_- Alors ?_** Demandais-je le visage rouge.

**_- Il arrive._**

- **_Quand ?_** M'étranglais-je devant une nouvelle contraction.

Sam se posta près de moi, attrapa ma main et me demanda de serrer très, très fort. Ce que je fis. Je dû lui couper la circulation du sang, pourtant il ne fit aucune remarque. Son visage était d'ailleurs toujours le même. Sérieux, doux et compréhensif. Je souffrais. Sam détestait me voir ainsi. Il avait l'impression de faiblir dans son rôle. Le médecin arriva enfin après cinq minutes d'attentes interminables.

**_- vous voilà bien entourer Bella._** S'amusa-t-il comme pour d'étendre l'atmosphère. **_Je vais prendre le relais, messieurs._**

Sam me jeta un regard et j'hochais la tête. Je ne voulais surtout pas le traumatiser par la suite des événements.

**_- Courage et je suis de tout cœur avec toi._**

Sam m'embrassa sur le front, me serra la main avant de se redresser et de sortir de la chambre. Alice et Esmée entrèrent au même moment.

**_- Il est temps que tu sortes aussi Edward._** Lâcha sa mère le faisant sursauter.

**_- Il en est hors de question._** Râla-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

Les deux femmes furent très surprises.

**_- Tu... tu vas rester ?_** S'étrangla presque Alice.

**_- Evidement. C'est de ma faute si elle souffre non ?_**

Personne ne fit de commentaire et j'eus alors un petit fou rire qui étonna l'assistance. Cela valu de dédramatisé un peu la situation et de calmer les tensions.

- **_Tu peux rester, mais tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètre._** Dis-je avant qu'une nouvelle contraction me fasse hurler de douleur.

**_- Je te le jure !_** Murmura Edward à mon oreille répriment un sanglot.

**_- Et tu me jures de ne pas me lâcher jusqu'à que je te le dise ?_**

**_- Promis, mon cœur._**

Mes muscles se détendirent alors que le médecin m'inspecter toujours.

**_- Tout est en ordre. _**Souffla-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage.

**_- Ouais... sauf, qu'elle a deux semaines d'avance. _**Marmonna Esmée.

- **_c'était à prévoir. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour eux. _**Reprit-il sortant des objets de son sac.

Les minutes passèrent et finalement ma mère et mon père arrivèrent dans la pièce. Ma sœur fut interdite d'entrer comme le reste des personnes de notre entourage. La Reine vint aux nouvelles quant à elle, mais préféra comme les autres attendre dehors.

- **_Oh ma chérie_**. Glapie ma mère venant m'embrasser sur la joue.

**_- Maman..._** pleurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Mon père tapota l'épaule d'Edward qui avait plus que blanchie.

**_- courage fiston !_**

Edward secoua la tête incapable de parler. Puis mon père fut mis dehors par Esmée. Alice choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser sentant de trop et inutile dans cette situation.

Ne restait donc plus qu'Esmée, Renée, Edward, le médecin, ses trois infirmières et moi grosse comme baleine prête à donner la vie.

*/*/*

- **_Deux heures de travail._** Marmonna le médecin avec plus aucun sourire sur le visage. **_Si cela continue je vais devoir pratiquer une césarienne, Bella._**

- **_Non._** Croassais-je ayant perdu toute ma vitalité. **_Encore un peu._** Soufflais-je doucement nichant mon visage dans l'épaule d'Edward.

**_- Il en va de votre sécurité et de celle de vos enfants..._** reprit-il.

**_- Je sais. Je contrôle la situation._** Murmurais-je.

Mon souhait le plus cher était de mettre au monde mes enfants ici. Au palais. Dans mon ancienne chambre. Celle qui avait été aménagée pour mes enfants à naitre. C'était mon souhait le plus cher. Je refusais de retourner à l'hôpital. Je détestais cet endroit. Mais, ce que je voulais aussi c'était de les voir en bonne santé. Ce qui signifié surement d'aller à l'hôpital si le médecin en décidé ainsi.

**_- j'ai besoin de faire pipi._** Soupirais-je encore.

Edward m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me relever légèrement. C'est là que je compris. Un cri horrible sorti de ma bouche tandis que je poussais de toutes mes forces. En quelques secondes et à la surprise générale. L'enfant sorti. Sans aucune difficulté.

**_- Ah ben dit donc..._** murmura le médecin les yeux ronds.

Je le sentis mettre les mains sur ma partie la plus intime et tirer un peu.

- **_Félicitations, c'est une petite fille._** Murmura-t-il pour ne pas effrayant le nourrisson.

Esmée était déjà prête à la réceptionner. Elle l'emmitoufla dans un linge rose comme prévu et l'essuya délicatement, une des trois infirmières à ses côtés. Elle prit les choses en mains avant de nous la montrer.

- **_Elle est magnifique. _**Chantonna Edward les yeux pétillants, alors que la petite dans les bras de sa mère nous dévisager grandement.

- **_Comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler ?_** Réclama l'infirmière prête à noter sur le bracelet de naissance.

Je jetais un petit regard à mon amoureux difficilement. Il est vrai que je pleurais comme une madeleine.

**_- Lilly-Beth Rose Cullen_**. Dit-il de sa voix enchanteresse.

Tous eux un grand sourire.

**_- Toujours avec nous, Bella ?_** Réclama le docteur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Une contraction me plia en deux. J'essaie de retrouver ma position avec l'aide d'Edward et comme par magie et toujours avec grande facilité, notre second enfant vie le jour.

**_- Ben, ils n'avaient plus très envie de rester enfermer._** S'amusa le médecin, faisant rire un peu tout le monde.

Une nouvelle infirmière entra toute souriante et pris le relais de ma mère. J'étais cette fois un peu dans les vapes.

**_- Le magnifique garçon ! _**S'enquit le médecin.

Edward m'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de rire.

**_- Maximilian Cullen. _**Murmurais-je à l'infirmière.

- **_Encore un dernier effort, Bella. Ensuite, on vous laisse tranquille._** Ricana-t-il devant ma petite mine.

Pour le dernier de nos triplés, cela dura un peu plus longtemps et j'eus vraiment mal. Il avait dû mal à sortir et avait tourné. Le médecin avait même appelé une ambulance au cas où. Mais, au final : Nathan Cullen vu le jour une heure après son frère et sa sœur.

Trois enfants pour une première grossesse ? Mon dieu, fait qu'Edward décide d'en rester là, fis-je mentalement avant de m'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

_**Des surprises dans ce chapitre.**_

_**:-p**_

_**Je voyais un peu les choses différentes des autres histoires déjà sur le « marché » des fanfics ou des histoires des livres.**_

_**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plus ?**_

_**Pour ma part, j'ai été plus que ravie de l'écrire à quatre mains ( au départ), la finir (seule environs à partir de la moitié) et vous la faire partager.**_

_***/***_

_**J'espère que cette fin vous a convenue ?**_

_**Et que Bella et Edward est eu leur conte de fée au final ! (ce qui n'était pas gagné je vous l'accorde au départ l'histoire se terminer au mariage (soupe à la grimace de tous... )**_

_***/***_

_**Mais avec vos supplications j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle survive et qu'elle est au final une fin heureuse.**_

_**(en fait, j'avais peur aussi des lancer de tomates lol)**_

_***/***_

_**Reste donc le fameux Epilogue. Qui sera certainement en 2 parties car beaucoup de personnes sont triste de voir cette histoire finir… ce que je comprends lol**_

_***/***_

_**Que souhaitez-vous y lire ?**_

_**J'ai déjà des petites idées mais je souhaite aussi vous faire participer pour ce final.**_

_**A vos plumes mes jeunes lectrices et lecteur (s'il y en a lol)**_

_**Je suis prête à vous écouter et vous faire plaisir. (même si je le fais souvent :-p )**_

_***/***_

_**en tout cas, plus il y aura de sujet et de demande … plus il y aura de quoi lire pour vous (bon est un dur travail d'écriture pour moi :-( )**_

_***/***_

_**Je vous dis donc encore merci mille fois pour avoir suivi les aventures particulière et épique de notre charmant couple que forme Le prince Edward Cullen de Missoula et sa belle Princesse Isabella Marie Swan Cullen...**_

_***/***_

_**Ainsi se termine au bout de 32 chapitres l'une des plus belles histoires que j'ai écrites : Si les contes de fée n'étaient pas des contes.**_

_***/***_

_**Ps : Un tome 2 est envisageables... mais... et je tiens bien sur le MAIS … pas avant que j'ai fini mes autres histoire sur le feu... donc... patience mes jeunes amies... patience...**_

_**Je vous remercie encore du fond du cœur. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu finir cette histoire et eu le courage de la continuer. (Je vous assure) Merci à celle qui m'ont laissé pleins de review également. En espérant vous lire en retour (dès que je peux promis) et pouvoir les vos review sur mes autres fics.**_

_***/***_

_**Avec tous mes remerciements et mon amitié.**_

_**Sabou2607 autrement appeler dans la vie « réelle » Sabrina. **_


	34. Épilogue - Partie 1

**Bonjour à vous !**

**Je viens de finir le chapitre. Alors, je viens le poster.**

**Voici donc le premier épilogue de cette histoire. Le deuxième épilogue et surtout le dernier (faut pas abuser non plus des bonnes choses :-P ) c'est pour dimanche ( ou samedi) prochain. Il est en préparation.**

**Encore merci mille fois pour vos tendres messages. Vrai****ment. C'est grâce à vous si l'histoire à si vite progresser. J'avais vraiment envie de vous la faire partager et vous avez était très réceptif.**

**Un Très Grand MERCI du fond du cœur.**

**Je n'ai pas pris le te temps ses derniers temps de vous répondre … je tiens donc à m'excuser. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps ses derniers temps. Entre le travail, la famille, les amis et l'écriture des chapitres... rien n'est toujours simple. Bref. Désolé ;-)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Bonne week,**  
**Sabrina**

* * *

**Épilogue – Partie 1 **

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen. _**

La voiture se gara devant la jolie villa d'Emmett McCarty. Ce soir, nous fêtions l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Edward avait reçu un texto de ce dernier peut avant quatorze heures, nous priants de venir un petit peu plus tôt. Emmett organisait comme à son habitude une soirée splendide avec tout son entourage. Soit Jacob, Rosalie, Jared, Alice, Edward et cette année Ellie et Seth.

- **_Tu crois que Rosalie vas enfin dire « oui » à Emmett ? _**Murmura Edward avant que Sam nous ouvre la porte.

- **_Je ne sais pas. _**rigolais-je devant son air de fouineur professionnel. **_Ed' je ne suis pas ton espion !_** Râlais-je une fois de plus gentiment.

- **_Non, tu es mon détective privée. _**Rigola-t-il alors que Sam levait les yeux en l'air.

- **_Vas falloir me payer cher alors… _**

Ce fut à son tour de rire de bon cœur et de se moquer de ma réplique. Avant même qu'on ne sonne à la porte, le majordome nous ouvrit.

- **_Bienvenue au domaine de Ridge, Prince Edward. _**

- **_Merci, Raymond. _**

- **_Ravie de vous revoir Princesse Isabella ! _**Souffla-t-il me retirant avec soin ma veste, mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mes gants.

- **_Merci Raymond. Comment se porte Sophia ? _**

Il parut surprit quelques instant. Sophia était sa petite fille de cinq ans.

- **_Elle va très bien. Je vous en remercie. Et vos trois trésors ? _**Quémanda-t-il jetant un regard discret à Edward.

- **_Ils vont très bien. Je vous en remercie. _**Dis-je comme lui, dans un très grand sourire.

- **_J'en suis heureux. Monsieur Emmett vous attends dans le salon._** Termina-t-il nous invitant à nous diriger vers le dit lieu.

- **_Bien, merci Raymond._** Continua naturellement Edward me guidant déjà dans une autre pièce.

- **_Le domaine de Ridge ?_** M'enquis-je rapidement au près d'Edward.

- **_Quoi ?_** S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom. _**Dis-je très bas.

- **_La mère d'Emmett a eu ce domaine en héritage y a presque dix ans. C'est un terrain recouvert de vigne. _**M'apprit-il.**_ Ils ont deux cents acres au total et comprend des champs, des boisés et plus de 40 acres de vignes. Elle a tout donné à Emmett hier._**

- **_Wouah… _**

J'étais plus qu'impressionner.

- **_Hey... pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant moi ? _**Dis-je par la suite surprise.

- **_Tu t'occupais de nos enfants. _**Risqua-t-il dans une petite grimace.

- **_Ah vous voici enfin ! _**S'écria Emmett me faisant déjà virvaulter dans l'air.

- **_Emmett ! _**Rigolais-je à en pleurer.

- **_Alors, ma petite Bella… comment était ta semaine ? _**

- **_Génialissime._** Répondis-je gaiment. **_Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi... _**

- **_Parfait… _**dit-il dans une petite grimace. **_Un verre de champagne ? _**risqua-t-il.

- **_Jus d'orange ! _**Scanda Edward et moi-même comme une seule personne.

Les regards de notre entourage fut quelques peut surpris, mais surtout amusé.

- **_Em' laisse les tranquilles. _**Râla Rosalie. **_Venait plutôt vous joindre à nous. _**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait j'étais assise sur le divan entre Jared et Jacob.

- **_Alors, y a longtemps qu'on t'à pas embêter ! _**commença le premier.

- **_On dirait tu nous aime plus ! _**termina le second.

- **_Oh les gars ! _**râla Edward le regard noir. **_Je n'ai pas envie de vous casser la gueule. _**

- **_Ouah… jaloux le prince dit donc… _**murmura Jacob alors que j'attrapais mon verre de jus d'orange que mon prince me tendait.

- **_Qui garde vos enfants ? _**S'enquit Rosalie les yeux pétillants.

- **_Les grands parents, _**souris-je alors qu'Edward bougonnait déjà dans sa barbe.

- **_Tes parents Bella ? _**Marmonna Jared.

- **_Non. Esmée et Carlisle. Ils... ils nous ont presque fichu à la porte du palais ce soir. _**Gloussais-je.

Cela fit sourire un peu tout le monde. Seth et Ellie arrivèrent. Seth m'embrassa tendrement sur le front après avoir salué tout le monde.

- **_comment se porte ma cousine d'amour ?_**

- **_Très bien. Et toi mon cousin préféré ? _**

- **_Génial._** S'amusa-t-il prenant place près de moi, poussant volontairement Jared.

Il lui décrocha un regard noir et Seth ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui tirer la langue.

- **_Qu'elle enfant ce type._** Ricana Emmett.

- **_C'est sur tu es le mieux placé pour parler. _**Lâcha Seth fièrement.

- **_Ouais...mais Bella nous aiment comme ça._** Se venta-t-il gonflant le torse.

- **_J'ai envie de dire que je ne me conduit pas comme un enfant de dix ans. Ce qui m'a quand même donné le droit de l'épouser. _**Déclara Edward gaiement.

- **_Et de me faire trois enfants. _**Marmonnais-je sous le rire de tous.

Edward m'embrassa sur la joue et me glissa un « Je ne regrette pas » qui me fit rougir.

- **_Alors... ça fait quoi d'avoir un an de plus ? _** S'amusa Jacob.

- **_Rien._** Bougonna Emmett ayant un peu perdu son sourire tout de même.

Je savais que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Pourtant, je ne dis mot. Rosalie prit doucement la main d'Emmett et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand. Alice dû voir exactement la même chose que moi vu sa réaction.

- **_Oh... putain... de... merde... _** L'entendis-je siffler.

Le groupe nous regarda, alors que Rosalie retirait déjà sa main pour la placer sous sa cuisse.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. _**Rajouta Alice un grand sourire sur le visage.

Quant à moi. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. En plus, j'en avais plus tellement envie. Six mois que j'avais eu mes triplés. Six mois que ma vie avait totalement changé. Je voyais mes amis que très rarement. J'étais prise avec les enfants, avec Edward, avec ma famille, le protocole, la famille royale. J'avais pris également une année sympathique pour me remettre de ma grossesse et élever mes enfants. Je refusais de laisser les membres du personnel, ou la famille le faire. J'étais leur mère. C'était à moi de prendre soin d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui. Ce soir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle mémorable. Emmett ne me faisait plus confiance. Non. Pire. Emmett ne partageais plus rien avec moi. Celle me fit mal. Ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt.

- **_Bella ?_**

Je ne relevais pas la tête lorsque Rosalie m'appela.

- **_Bell' ? _**Reprit-elle tristement.

- **_Hum ?_** Fis-je buvant d'une traite mon jus d'orange.

- **_Nous pouvons tout t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu croit. _**Murmura-t-elle.

- **_Je ne crois rien._** Ripostais-je sur la défensive.

Emmett qui discutait avec Edward tourna un peu le visage vers moi.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** Réclama-t-il à nous deux.

- **_Rien. _**Dis-je un peu trop rapidement.**_ Je... je vais au toilette. _**

Rosalie fit une réflexion dans sa barbe, mais je compris le message. « Ne fuit pas ».

A ma sortie des toilettes, j'y trouvais Emmett. Il avait les bras croisé sur son torse. Le regard noir. Dangereux. Prêts à l'attaque.

- **_Il est temps de parler toi et moi. _**Dit-il bougeant ses sourcils de haut en bas.

- **_Où pas ! _**Dis-je passant devant lui.

Malheureusement, il me maintient par l'avant-bras et me ramena vers lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de mon corps pour m'empêcher de trop bouger et partir aussi.

- **_Bella. Depuis que tu as eu tes magnifiques bébés les choses sont compliqué pour nous tous._**

- **_Je sais._** Soufflais-je la gorge nouée.

- **_J'aime ses petits de tout mon cœur. Je serais toujours là pour eux. C'est pour ça que j'ai acceptais d'être le parrain de l'un d'eux, Bell'. J'aime Nathan profondément. Personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Jamais ! _**

Emmett avait raison. Nous pouvions tous le voir et le sentir. Nathan avait une chance incroyable d'avoir Emmett comme parrain. De plus, il gâtait mes autres enfants de la même façon.

- **_Je suis venue te voir il y a deux jours. Tu t'en souviens ? _**

Je fis un effort surhumain pour m'en souvenir.

- **_Max avait du mal à dormir. Il pleurait beaucoup._** Rajouta-t-il. **_Je suis donc passé en coup de vent._**

- **_Oui._** Soupirais-je. **_Je m'en souviens. _**

- **_Je venais juste de demandé à Rosalie de devenir ma femme. _**Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. **_Elle m'a demandait d'y réfléchir. Ce que j'ai fait. _**

J'eu des frisons dans tout le corps.

- **_Pardon. _**Pleurais-je.

- **_Je ne te fais aucun reproche, Bella. _**S'amusa-t-il.

- **_Non... _**souris-je. P**_ardon, de ne pas avoir pu me libérer ce jour-là. _**

Emmett relâcha un peu mon corps. J'en profitais pour me tortillais contre lui et le prendre moi aussi dans mes bras.

- **_ça m'a manqué._** Soupirais-je.

- **_Moi aussi. _**

Un petit silence s'installa.

- **_Elle a accepté quand ? _**M'aventurais-je finalement, le faisant grandement rire.

- **_Hier. _**Lâcha-t-il. **_Elle a acceptait hier. En fait, elle voulait attendre aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Un cadeau d'anniversaire ? _**

- **_Oui... sauf, que ma mère lui est tombé dessus et … ça a fini en guerre nucléaire. _**

Je fis la grimace en même temps que lui.

- **_Elles ont dit des choses pas très jolies... mais au final, Rosalie a avoué vouloir m'épouser mais voulait attendre mon anniversaire pour me donner la réponse. Rosalie la gentiment remercier d'avoir gâché sa surprise._**

- **_Un super spectacle, _**souris-je tristement.

- **_Oui. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ma mère à fait profil bas et nous a même offert cette maison et les terres en guise de cadeau de mariage. _**

- **_Pas de fiançailles ? _**Dis-je doucement.

- **_Non. J'ai trop peur qu'elle change d'avis_**. S'amusa-t-il à moitié.

- **_Emmett ? _**

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Je t'aime. _**

- **_Je suis toujours ton meilleur ami ? _**Craint-il.

- **_Oui. Plus que jamais. _**

- **_Cool._** Ricana-t-il m'invitant à retourner au salon.

- **_Emmett?_** Dis-je quittant son étreinte.

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Félicitation. _**

*/*

**_Point de vue Prince Edward Cullen. _**

Bella dormait à point fermé. Voilà huit mois qu'elle avait mis nos enfants au monde. Je la trouvais toujours aussi charmante, admirable, brillante et merveilleuse. Elle passait son temps au service de nos enfants. Ce que je trouvais encore plus respectable. J'avais quant à moi de nombreuse responsabilité royale. Comme demain par exemple. Un groupe de ministre étranger venait à Missoula pour trois longs jours. Trois jours à jouer les hommes fort et parfait. Un ennuie totale. En plus, cela allait m'éloigner de ma famille. De ma femme, de mes trois merveilleux enfants. Avec douceur, je sors du lit, enfile un peignoir et me dirige vers la petite porte à quelques pas de notre chambre. Les deux gardes sont sur le qui-vive. Je leur adresse un signe de la main, les invitant à rester assis. Une des nourrices de nuit me fait un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle donne le biberon à... ma fille. Sa tenue prune lui va si bien.

- **_Vous désirez lui donner à manger ?_** Me demande-t-elle à voix basse.

Je lui fais un grand sourire avant de tendre les bras. La nourrisse me la donne doucement et prépara un nouveau biberon.

Je pris place sur le siège près du lit de ma splendide fille et lui donna à manger. Lilly-Beth, était adorable. Des joues rouge, la peau blanche, les cheveux roux ou cuivre comme dirait sa mère. Lilly-Beth me ressemblait beaucoup. De plus, elle avait mon regard. Ma fille tenait de moi. Maximilian était un mélange parfait de sa mère et de moi tandis que Nathan était le portrait craché de sa mère.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

La douce voix douce et endormie de Bella me tira de ma contemplation.

- **_je donne à manger à ma fille._** M'amusais-je.

Bella roula des yeux et alla jusqu'au berceau de Maximilian qui venait de gazouiller.

- **_Tu as entendu maman toi, _**marmonna-t-elle.

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et attrapa le biberon que lui tendait la nourrisse.

- **_ils sont calmes ?_** Demandais-je à celle-ci.

- **_Cela dépend des moments. _**Sourit-elle. **_Vous avez les moindres faits et geste de vos enfants dans leur carnet, mon prince. _**Rappela-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, mais refusais de plonger mon nez la dedans. Une fois nos deux enfants rassasié, j'attrapais la main de mon épouse et la guida de nouveau vers notre chambre.

- **_Tu ne vas plus dormir, je me trompe ? _**Risqua Bella.

- **_Je vais lire un peu... près de toi. _**Rajoutais-je l'attirant dans mes bras.

Bella posa sa tête sur mon torse et trouva le sommeil dans la seconde.

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen. _**

Insupportable. Seth et Elli le étaient insupportable. Pire que des enfants. Non. Pire qu'Emmett.

- **_Je te dis que je ne partirais pas en Afrique. _**Râla Seth pour la dixième fois.

- **_Je suis bien allée en Suède pour toi ! _**Bougonna mauvaise Ellie.

- **_Ce n'est pas comparable. Je devais m'y rendre pour mes études de médecine. _**

- **_Et moi pour une action humanitaire. _**

Seth ne dit mot. Je reportais mon regard sur les présents. Tous faisait comme si de rien était. Evitent soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'un comme de l'autre. Maximilian, Nathan et Lilly-Beth étaient assis sur le tapis de jeu qu'avait installé mon père. Tous une peluche dans les mains, les yeux braqués grand ouvert sur leur oncle et Ellie. Ils avaient tout juste dix mois, mais semblait très réactif à leurs environnement et semblait par dessous tout comprendre un grand nombre de chose.

- **_Ma puce,_** reprit Seth doucement, **_je ne peux pas venir avec toi. J'ai les examens dans quelques semaines._**

- **_Et je ne veux pas partir toute seule._** Lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Qu'elle dilemme. En même temps, nous avions appris à vivre ainsi. Depuis que Seth et Ellie, c'était fiancée les choses avaient bien changé. Surtout pour nous. Ils étaient plus qu'insupportable. Edward le premier le reconnaissait. Tient, le voilà qu'il revient avec ma sœur Elisa.

Edward embrassa et serra dans ses bras ses enfants avant de serrer la main de mon père, embrasser ma mère sur la joue, saluer Seth et Ellie d'un coup de tête et venir prendre place à mes côtés sur le divan.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules me rapprochant de lui pour un câlin improvisé. Malheureusement, Nathan et Maximilian virent aussitôt se joindre à nous.

- **_Pas une seconde de calme et de paix._** Souffla Edward doucement, avant d'attraper les deux enfants et les poser sur nos genoux.

Lilly-Beth nous regarda tour à tour sans bouger.

- **_Tu ne veux pas venir ?_** Dis-je tendrement la faisant sourire.

Elle marcha aussitôt à quatre pattes pour nous rejoindre. Edward la posa tendrement contre son flanc.

- **_Qu'elle beau portrait de famille._** Souffla maman alors qu'Elisa m'embrassa sur la joue.

- **_Alors ses répétitions ? _**Demandais-je à ma petite sœur.

- **_Difficile._** Ronchonna-t-elle. **_Mais, je ne regrette pas._**

- **_Je m'en doute. _**Souris-je en retour.

Elisa avait été sélectionnée par le jeune prodigue de Julliard, François Xavier, pour son nouveau projet professionnel. Ils avaient avec d'autres musiciens des centaines d'heures de répétitions. François Xavier avait l'intention de faire une représentation pour son examen de la Julliard. Ma sœur en première loge. A ses côtés. Elle avait grâce à lui de grande chance de se faire remarquer par l'école et de l'intégrer. Ce qui était devenu son plus grand rêve.

- **_Vous avez envie de vous joindre à nous demain ? _**Quémanda Renée, sans quitter ma fille des yeux.

- **_Demain ? _**Fis-je surprise.

- **_L'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. _**S'amusa Seth. **_Tu as oublié ? _**

Oui. J'avais plus qu'oublier. Edward me jeta un petit regard en coin avant d'embrasser Maximilian sur le front. Le petit monstre essayait de tirer les cheveux de son père nous faisant rire.

- **_Demain, nous ne sommes pas libres. _**Bougonnais-je.

Ma mère perdit son sourire, comme mon père d'ailleurs.

- **_en réalité, demain nous sommes..._**

Ah comment leurs dirent ? Heureusement, Edward vint à mon aide.

- **_Demain, j'ai ma première grande réunion royale. Carlisle va m'investir des pouvoirs de décision royale. Ainsi, je pourrais prendre les grandes décisions si mes parents ou la Reine ne sont pas disponible ou apte à prendre de décision._** Débita-t-il naturellement.

Renée en resta bouche bée.

- **_Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune ?_**

Edward arqua un sourcil tandis que Renée tapait Charlie sur l'épaule.

- **_Je ne sais pas. Je prends déjà beaucoup de décision pour le peuple Charlie. Et j'en prends tous les jours en ce qui concerne ma famille. Mes enfants et ma femme. Evidement avec son accord. Je pense être assez mature et réfléchit pour savoir faire le part du bien et du mal._** Souffla-t-il lentement, avec précaution.

- **_Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Edward._** Trancha Charlie.

- **_Et j'aime toujours discuter avec vous et votre famille Charlie. C'est un plaisir et un honneur de faire partie du clan Swan. _**

- **_Bien... je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table. _**Trancha mon père visiblement touché par ses mots.

**_Point de vue Prince Edward Cullen. _**

J'avais les pleins pouvoirs depuis quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui, avait lieu l'anniversaire de mes trois enfants et je me trouvais coincé dans cette salle de réunion. Avec mon père et grand-mère.

- **_Edward. _**Soupira pour la troisième fois la Reine en moins de dix minutes. **_Tu peux faire acte de présence plus d'une minute ?_**

Je secouais la tête incertaine tout de même d'y arriver. Je rêvais de voir mes enfants. J'étais revenue ce matin même d'un voyage au Etats-Unis. J'avais rencontré le président, avait diné avec lui et sa famille. Dialogué avec le gouvernement durant une semaine entière. Une semaine après le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie. Un splendide mariage. Qui avait été aussi assez comique. J'avais eu le droit de rester le lendemain avant de m'envoyer pour les Etats-Unis. Cela faisait donc une semaine sans voir Bella (à part évidement via internet), ma famille, mes enfants et mes amis. Une semaine loin d'eux. Et ce matin la Reine m'avait demandé un rapport avant de me coincée dans cette réunion.

- **_Edward ! _**Réclama encore la Reine.

- **_Ok... je suis fatigué et j'aspire à une seule chose._** Dis-je la regardant droit dans les yeux. **_Vas-tu me donner ce que je souhaite ? _**

Ma grand-mère tapota ses doigts sur le bureau, sans ciller. Je restais immobile, la regardant toujours.

- **_sort d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis._**

J'entendis mon père souffler de soulagement avant de me tapoter l'épaule. Les conseillers ne firent aucun commentaire. J'allais tout de même embrasser la Reine sur la joue et la remercier ce qui parut la déstabilisé.

- **_Attendaient-nous pour ouvrir les cadeaux. _**Lâcha Carlisle avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Mes deux gardes furent surprit de me voir.

- **_Va falloir me suivre._** Soufflais-je avant de courir en direction de mes appartements.

Je trouvais Bella dans la chambre de nos enfants. Elle tenait la main de Nathan, l'aidant à marcher. Mon dieu, qu'ils avaient grandi un si peu de temps.

Les cris surexcité de Lilly-Beth fit tourner la tête des présents. Soit, les trois nourrisses individuels, ma mère, Alice, Bella et les frères de Lilly-Beth.

- **_Edward. _**Chantonna Bella donnant les mains de Nathan à sa nourrisses attitré.

Elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais sans tarder pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- **_Je ne pouvais plus attendre de te voir. _**Dis-je tendrement la serrant aussi fort que possible.

- **_Tu m'as manqué. J'ai détestais dormir sans toi._**

- **_Je sais. _**

Des petites mains vinrent se tenir à mes jambes, les enroulant maladroitement.

- **_Toi aussi je t'ai manqué ? _**Réclamais-je regardant Lilly-Beth avant de me baiser pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Sans suivit plusieurs accolades et enlaçade. On resta dix bonnes minutes tous ensemble et surtout pour me permettre de profiter de mes enfants avant que j'attire Bella hors de la chambre sous les cris de nos enfants.

- **_Ils ont sale caractères. _**Dis-je faisant rire mes gardes et Bella.

Sam arriva tranquillement avec un nouveau garde dont j'ignorais le nom. Il me serra la main fermement.

- **_Comment tu vas Sam ?_**

- **_Bien. Et toi ? _**

- **_Je suis enfin revenu._** Rigolais-je l'entrainant avec moi.

- **_Tout c'est bien passé durant mon absence. Bella n'a pas joué les fortes têtes ? _**

- **_Non. Depuis qu'elle est maman c'est un vrai... ange ! _**Soupira-t-il faisant grimacer Bella.

Je tirais Bella à ma suite pour la guider dans notre chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se jeta littéralement sur mes lèvres. Le baiser qu'elle me gratifia m'enflamma sur le champ.

- **_Tu m'as manqué à en mourir, _**scanda-t-elle tristement.

Quelques larmes vinrent gâcher nos retrouvailles. Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter je la soulevais pour rejoindre notre lit.

- **_Tu es fatigué._** Réalisais-je la couchant sur le lit.

Elle s'agrippa furieusement à ma chemise.

- **_Je ne vais nulle part, je t'en donne ma parole._** Dis-je l'embrassant tendrement. **_Je crois que ne nous avons le droit de nous reposer un peu. _**

- **_Tu m'as vraiment manqué. C'était vide sans toi. _**

- **_Je ne vais pas partir Bell'. Je vais refuser toute les missions jusqu'à que nos enfants est l'âge d'aller au lycée._**

Cela la fit rire. Sauf, que je ne rigolais qu'à moitié. Elle m'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à que le stress et son état nerveux redescende. J'avais une Bella guimauve entre mes bras ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué mon amour ?_**

Elle gigota se collant un peu à mon intimité qui avait gonflé sans pouvoir rien y faire. Car le simple fait de l'avoir vu m'avait donné envie d'elle.

- **_Elisa risque d'aller étudier à Julliard._**

- **_Impressionnant. Cependant, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié._** Soufflais-je.

- **_Mes parents refusent de la laisser partir toute seule. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. _**

- **_Ce qui est totalement vraie. _**Soupirais-je tristement connaissant déjà la suite des évènements. **_Ils vont partir avec elle ?_**

- **_Oui. Elle commence le mois prochain._** Ronchonna-t-elle.

Je la serrais encore plus contre moi.

- **_Je suis désolé mon cœur. Je sais qu'ils vont beaucoup te manqué. Mais tu sais très bien qu'on le rendra visite régulièrement._**

- **_Oui. Je sais... surement pour ça que j'ai moins mal au cœur de les voir partir sans moi. _**

- **_Tu m'aurais abandonné ?_** M'étranglais-je joueur.

Elle me tapa sur l'avant-bras avant de m'embrasser la mâchoire.

- **_Non. Je n'aurais pas le cœur. En plus, tu seras incapable de t'occuper de trois enfants en même temps._**

- **_Ce n'est pas faux. _**Grommelais-je.

- **_Quoi d'autre ?_** Réclamais-je doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux et la nuque.

Bella ronronna pratiquement contre moi.

- **_J'ai repris la natation et le plongeon._**

- **_Quoi ? _**Ma voix avait claqué durement dans l'air.

- **_Ouais... tout le monde a accepté. _**

- **_Pas tout le monde. Putain, Bell' !_** Râlais-je.

- **_J'en ai besoin Edward. _**Dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix. **_C'est pour me rappeler la femme que j'étais avant de t'épouser et d'être une mère. _**

Que répondre à ça ?

- **_Je suis très prudente, mon amour. _**Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- **_Autre chose à réveiller ?_** Quémandais-je un peu durement.

- **_Seth et Ellie ont posé la date de mariage._** Marmonna-t-elle.

- **_Ils te font encore tourner en rond ?_** Me moquais-je pour dédramatiser la situation suite au sujet de la piscine.

- **_Oui. Ils sont pires que nous à cette époque. _**

- **_Croit moi, il n'y pas eu pire que nous ! _**Blaguais-je. P**_our preuve j'ai réussi à te faire des triplets. Des triplets royale Bell'. Ça n'a pas de prix ! _**

Elle rigola grandement et je la suivis sans tarder.

- **_un an ! _**Marmonnais-je au bout d'un long moment.

- **_Un an._** Répéta ému Bella.

Un an que nous avions eu nos enfants. Des pures merveilles qui allaient certainement nous rendre chèvre à l'adolescence. Mais, c'était nos enfants. Ceux que nous allions chérir, aimé et peut-être un peu détester jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

- **_Edward ?_**

- **_Hum ? _**

- **_Jasper est venu cette semaine. _**

Tout mon corps se contracta.

- **_répète ?_**

- **_Jasper est venue demander une audience officielle à la Reine. Il a demandé pardons pour tous ses péchés et a offert sa maison à Missoula en gage de bonne foi. _**

Impressionnant. Cette maison faisait partie de ses ancêtres.

- **_Il a trouvé l'amour, j'ai l'impression._**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui._**

Bella gigota un peu mal à l'aise, puis me fit face.

- **_On ne peut pas lui en vouloir tout notre vie, Edward._**

- **_si._** râlais-je.

- **_Non et tu le sais. C'est ton cousin. _**

- **_Rien à faire. _**

- **_Arrête d'être si bougon. Jasper a fait un pas dans notre direction. Nous ne pouvons pas camper sur nos décisions de cette façon. C'est difficile pour lui. Ses parents lui ont coupé les vivres. Il vit avec sa copine dans un appartement et travaille dans la société qu'il a créée en partant de rien. Nous ne pouvons pas rester rancuniers de cette façon. _**

- **_Il te désirer, Bella ! _**Marmonnais-je.

- **_Et donc tu veux éradiquer la moitié du globe car il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas tu sais ? _**

Mon corps tout entier s'embrassa. Non. Elle était à moi, pestais-je mentalement avant de me trouver ridicule.

- **_Je vais être moins... difficile ?_** Proposais-je.

- **_Ouais... fait donc ça ! _**S'amusa-t-elle à moitié.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser presque emporter dans mes rêves. Pourtant pas assez profondément car j'entendis la voix de ma douce me sortir de mes pensées.

- **_J'ai parlé avec ta grand-mère cette semaine. J'ai vu avec elle les différentes choses que je pouvais mettre en place et nous sommes venus à un accord. _**

Un accord avec la Reine ? Si une personne pouvait réussir cet exploit c'était bien Bella.

- **_Je vais ouvrir un centre d'aide pour les enfants. En fait, c'est plus quelques heures d'équitation et de présence au palais pour les jeunes !_**

- **_En difficultés ? _**M'enquis-je.

- **_Oui et non. Toutes les personnes qui désirent notre aide. Que cela soit les enfants dont les parents travaillent tard, les enfants qui souhaite faire de l'équitation, ceux qui ont des problèmes de disciplines et tous les autres. _**

- **_Y a une limite d'âge ? _**

- **_La majorité._** Répondit-elle se blottissant encore plus. **_Ta mère est d'accord pour m'aider. _**

- **_Qui d'autre ? _**

- **_Ton père de temps en temps, Alice et les membres du personnel. _**

- **_Tout ceci gratuitement ?_**

- **_Oui. J'en prends la responsabilité. _**

- **_Quand ça aura lieu ? _**

- **_Les dimanche matin. De huit heures à midi. Nous pourrions accueillir jusqu'à vingt personnes par mâtinés et suivant un roulement pour ne pas favoriser les mêmes personnes. _**

- **_Tu as déjà pensé à tout dit moi._** Souris-je fièrement.

- **_Tu m'as montré le bon exemple durant nos cours de marketing. _**Ricana-t-elle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ma Bella dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Je me fis un plaisir de la rejoindre dans ses rêves. Dans nos rêves.

* * *

_**Voilà les amis !**_

_**Reste une dernière ligne droite.**_

_**Un petit bond en avant pour s'avoir ou en sont ses craquants petits personnages et la page sera tourné définitivement.**_

_**En espérant avoir de gentil message comme au long de cette histoire. Evidemment, je prends aussi les critiques et les messages de déception lol**_

_**Je n'ai jamais mangé personnes jusqu'à ce jour et j'apprécie toujours de lire vos critiques. Quelques soit pour cette histoire ou pour les autres.**_

_**Cela aide aussi à avancer.**_

_**Sur ses bonnes paroles... je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. Et a dimanche prochain.**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Sab.**_


	35. Épilogue - Partie 2

**Coucou, **

**Voici l'épilogue partie 2. La dernière partie.**

**J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour le finir assez tôt.**

**J'avais un peu de mal à me séparer moi aussi de mes personnages et j'avoue mettre un peu restreint sur la fin... sinon nous en avions pour pratiquement 4 partie de plus lol**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. La dernière en ce qui concerne cette histoire.**

**D'ailleurs pensez à faire un tour sur mes autres écrits lol**

**Bisous à vous on se retrouve en bas ! **

** Sab **

* * *

**Epilogue – Partie 2 **

**_Point de vue Princesse Isabella Cullen. _**

- **_Tiens, il neige de nouveau._** Entendis-je dire Jacob.

Un petit coup d'œil à Alice et Edward pour savoir ce que nous allions faire. La princesse fut la première réactive en courant vers le hall récupérer sa veste. Edward et moi dans son sciage.

- **_Ils font quoi ?_** S'écria Jacob étonnée.

- **_La traditionnelle bataille de boule de neige au palais_** ! Rigola Rosalie.

- **_Ah ça !_** Riposta ce dernier. **_Mais, vous allez faire quoi exactement ? _**

Effectivement Jacob n'avait encore jamais participé à la traditionnelle bataille de boule de neige.

- **_Ben on a fait une bataille et tout le monde participer… même le prince Carlisle. _**Lâcha Emmett.

- **_Sérieux ? _**S'étrangla-t-il alors que je finissais de mettre mes gants et mon bonnet.

- **_Prête ? _**Quémanda déjà vêtis le prince et sa sœur.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à nos amis pour les voir s'habillais chaudement avant de sortir.

- **_Prête ! _**souris-je grandement récupérant la main qu'il me tendait.

Il fit de même avec sa sœur, qui était plus que rayonnante. Une fois dehors, je levais le visage face au ciel et des flacons vinrent s'écraser dessus.

- **_J'adore la neige_**. Soupirais-je de bien-être.

- **_J'ai pu le constater._** Fit Ed', moqueur. **_Plusieurs fois. _**

- **_Moi aussi j'adore la neige._** Rigola grandement mon meilleur ami super ours, Emmett.

Il se baissa et ramassa une grosse poigner de neige. Edward fut plus rapide que moi et s'interposa devant moi. Emmett releva un sourcil, mais ne fit rien.

- **_Vous me prenez pour qui ? _**râla-t-il en approchant sa main de sa bouche.

- **_Comment tu peux manger ça ?_** Me scandalisais-je alors que des gémissements de dégout appuyer ma réaction. **_C'était par terre… c'est sale ! _**Me plaignis-je.

- **_Et alors ?_** sourit-il. **_Ça tombe du ciel, c'est que de l'eau… puis, faut juste éviter de manger celle avec du jaune ! _**

- **_J'ai envie de vomir._** Lâcha Alice, alors que Jared était mort de rire.

- **_Beurk !_** fis-je à mon tour.

Edward qui était devant moi, me cacher toujours d'Emmett. J'attrapais vivement de la neige du moins comme je pu et lui lançais sur la jambe.

- **_Arrête de manger ça, Em'… _**

- **_Hey,_** râla-t-il.

Il se baissa et attrapa une nouvelle poignée de neige avant de me fixer durement.

- **_Ed', tu as deux secondes pour te pousser de cette petite joueuse. _**

- **_Stop. _**Hurla Rosalie. **_Nous n'allons pas faire de bataille de neige… mais un bonhomme de neige. _**

- **_Non, je veux un igloo._** Rouspéta Emmett, relâchant la neige dans ses mains.

Dieu, bénisse Rosalie.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, la bataille de boule de neige, traditionnelle depuis ma venue au palais fut réalisée. Mon propre fils me mitrailla ce qui lança les premières hostilités.

- **_Nathan !_** Râlais-je retirant la neige de mes cheveux.

- **_Désolé maman... pas de favoritisme. C'est la règle !_** Clama-t-il pointant déjà son père près à me secourir.

- **_Bien joué, petit !_** Souffla Emmett lui tapant déjà dans la main.

Ce qui ne vit pas par contre c'est le frère de Nathan, Maximilian lui lançant une énorme boule de neige dans le dos.

- **_Ah... toi t'es mort !_** Râla Emmett, courant déjà dans sa direction.

Nous regardions tous Emmett courir après Maximilian avec de large sourire. Edward par contre le perdit très vite, lorsqu'il reçut une boule glacé dans le cou. Il chercha un peu partout la fouine qui avait osé le bombarder sans s'annoncer. Son regard tomba après recherche sur... Lilly-Beth.

- **_Tu n'as pas fait ça à ton papa chéri quand même ?_**

Elle rougie furieusement.

- **_Je compte jusqu'à dix et ensuite c'est entre toi et moi._** Dit-il en bougeant les sourcils subjectivement.

Lilly-Beth ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se retourner, de courir tout en hurlant à la mort. Evidemment, on éclata tous de rire. Le prince Carlisle arriva finalement, à sa suite Esmée, la Reine et la fille de Rosalie, Albane. Elle lui ressemblait comme de goutte d'eau. Par contre, niveau connerie elle avait bien hérité de son père, Emmett. Albane avait tous justes six ans et c'était une petite merveille.

Evidemment, j'en étais la marraine pour mon plus grand bonheur. Les membres du personnel vinrent au fur et à mesure se joindre à nous. La bataille dura de longues minutes. Mes enfants étaient essoufflé et les visages rougies par l'effort et surement aussi par le froid. Cette année, je ne pouvais pas courir avec eux et piéger leur père ou renverser la tendense avec Sam et le Carlisle. Non ! Cette fois, je me contenter de rester à regarder. Les mains posées sur mon gros ventre. J'étais enceinte. Ma seconde grossesse. Pour avoir mon troisième garçon. Bientôt j'allais être mère d'un nouveau bonhomme. Ce qui nous donnait à Edward et moi, trois garçons au total. Bien sûr, Nathan et Maximilian étaient aux anges. Lilly-Beth ne savait pas trop encore comment réagir. Les triplés venaient d'avoir douze ans cette année. Ils étaient liés. Très liés. Ils étaient même inséparables. Lilly-Beth avait certainement des appréhensions quant à sa place au sein de la famille, mais aussi au sein de ses frères présents et à venir. Ce que je pouvais que comprendre.

Ma petite puce arriva doucement vers moi, le nez rouge. Sans un mot, elle entoura ses bras autour de mon gros ventre et me fit un câlin.

- **_Tu t'es bien amusé ? _**Réclamais-je lui caressant les cheveux.

- **_Oui. _**Sourit-elle tendrement.

Elle accrocha ma main et me guida vers sa grand-mère et arrière-grand-mère. Je pris place sur une des marches avec l'aide d'un des employés non loin de nous. Albane vint à nous intimité, comme souvent. Elle s'installa près de Lilly-Beth qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Les deux fillettes partir dans des discutions plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

J'étais en train de regarder amusé Nathan se faire courir après Edward, alors que Maximilian devait se farcir Emmett. Jared quant à lui était en pleine bataille avec Jacob et Sam. Le prince Carlisle quant à lui fabriqué des boules de neiges avec l'aide des employés et de Rosalie.

Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions tous dans le grand salon du palais à boire des chocolats chauds emplit de guimauve. Lilly-Beth se battait avec ses frères pour le partage équitable des restes quand une douleur fulgurante me fit gémir. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour m'entendre. Je fis comme si de rien était et me leva doucement. Edward tourna son visage vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il le perdit aussitôt.

- **_Bell' ?_**

Ma tasse de chocolat s'écrasa brutalement au sol, quand une nouvelle douleur se fit sentir. J'encadrais mon ventre. Étrangement aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Edward était à mes côtés en un battement de cil.

- **_sur une échelle de un à dix ou se situe la douleur ?_** Réclama-t-il le visage sérieux.

- **_Onze_**. Grimaçais-je, laissant les hommes prendre la situation en main.

- **_A l'hôpital !_** Entendis-je Carlisle dirent les yeux braqués sur moi.

J'allais rouspéter. Nous avions convenu d'accoucher ici. Au palais comme la dernière fois. Sauf que rien n'était identique. J'avais une grossesse difficile et à risque. Je sentis un liquide couler entre mes jambes. Instinctivement, je portais mes mains dessous. Mon visage perdit le peu de couleur que j'avais à la vue du sang sur mes doigts.

- **_Edward..._** m'écriais-je horrifié.

Sam se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras sans cérémonie.

- **_J'appelle le médecin et les parents de Bella !_** Scanda Carlisle alors que Sam me guidait déjà dehors.

Une voiture arriva très vite. Sam m'installa à l'arrière, Edward dans mon dos, me laissant reposer contre lui.

- **_Tout ira bien mon amour. Ne stress pas trop._**

- **_J'ai peur. _**Pleurais-je grandement.

Edward m'embrassa sur le front, les yeux emplissent de larmes également. Sam avait conduit aussi vite que possible. Ignorant le code de la route et automobiliste sur notre chemin. A l'hôpital, j'avais tout de suite était prise en urgence.

- **_Vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre Prince Edward. _**Clama une infirmière.

Sam le retient par l'avant-bras quand il voulut avancer tout de même.

- **_Nous allons devoir lui faire une césarienne. Vous ne pouvez pas la suivre. _**Répéta-t-elle le regard implorant.

Mon cœur tomba. Une césarienne. Manquait plus que ça.

*/*

Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller. L'homme près de moi le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, il fit comme si de rien était et continua son manégé.

- **_Edward !_** Chuchotais-je dans les vapes.

- **_Il est l'heure, Bell'._** Souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon épaule et de remonter jusqu'à mon cou.

Je grognais tout en remontant la couverture sur mon visage. Je l'entendis rire. Un son magnifique dont je ne me lassais pas.

- **_Tes trois enfants vont faire leur entrer en terminal, Bell'. Tu vas regretter d'être resté au lit. _**

Il avait raison. Comme toujours. Je retirais la couette de mon visage pour voir l'homme de ma vie.

- **_Je t'aime_**. Dis-je sans détour.

Il m'embrassa sans cérémonie. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Après notre accord, elle s'ouvrit. Lilly-Beth passa la tête, puis fit signe a ses frères de la suivre. Sans cérémonie, mon petit dernier grimpa sur le lit, me sautant déjà dessus sous les rires de l'assemblé. Justin se cala contre moi, laissant son nez frotter la peau de mon cou. Mon petit dernier était le plus câlin de la fratrie. Celui qui avait le plus besoin d'attention et de tendresse. Ceux depuis la naissance. Je l'avais eu par césarienne. Un mois avant la date officiel. Il avait été sous couveuse un petit moment avant de rentrer avec nous au palais. J'avais repris des forces très rapidement ce qui m'avait permis de prendre soin de lui et déchargé Edward. Justin avait eu cinq ans. Mes triplés en avaient dix-sept. de vrai adolescent avec leurs joies et leur peine.

- **_tout va bien ?_** Réclamais-je regardant Lilly-Beth, Nathan et Maximilian aligné.

- **_Mais oui._** Bougonna Nathan levant les yeux en l'air. **_Nous voulions juste de dire que nous partions à l'école. _**

Nathan était le meneur de troupe. Il me ressemblait de plus en plus. Mais, tout en virilité et personnalité. Comme son père pour le coup. Nathan avait mes yeux ainsi que la couleur de mes cheveux. Certains de mes tiques aussi ce qui faisait bougonner son père.

Lilly-Beth, était quant à elle adorable. La plus part du temps. La peau blanche comme la craie. Grace à moi surement. Des cheveux couleur cuivre comme son père. Lilly-Beth lui ressemblait beaucoup. Trop peut-être. De plus, elle avait son regard. Ma fille tenait de lui. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Maximilian était un mélange parfait de son père et de moi. Trois enfants. Trois triplés. Tous différents, mais pourtant bien identique. Les lois de la génétique.

- **_Vous avez le stress ?_** Réclamais-je sortant du lit après avoir embrassé Justin puis Edward.

Nathan haussa les épaules indifférentes. Lilly-Beth secoua la tête positivement. Maximilian ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

- **_tu as fait une bêtise ?_** Réclamais-je doucement à son oreille.

- **_Non_**. S'écria-t-il avant de se reprendre aussitôt voyant mon visage moqueur. **_Très drôle, maman ! _**

Je lui tirais la langue et alla jusqu'à mon dressing. Lilly-Beth me suivit naturellement. Je passais rapidement une robe, des talons et attrapa un gilet avec l'aide de ma seule fille. Les garçons étaient toujours là.

- **_vous avez des activités ce soir ?_** Réclamais-je attrapant Justin pour le faire sortir du lit.

Evidemment, ils parlèrent tous en même temps. Je surpris le regard moqueur de mon mari. Je fis comme si de rien était faisant semblant d'écouter mes triplés. Ils parlèrent les uns après les autres et des fois en même temps, alors qu'on se dirigé vers l'extérieur du palais. Les trois voitures étaient déjà prêtes. Nathan quitta finalement son visage dur et sérieux pour m'enlacer tendrement.

- **_A ce soir._** Souffla-t-il, alors que je l'embrassais doucement sur la joue.

Il serra la main de son père avec grand respect avant de monter dans la première voiture. Par pur sécurité, nos enfants avaient deux gardes chacun ainsi qu'une voiture à disposition.

Lilly-Beth m'enlaça à son tour avec plus de force que d'habitude.

- **_Tout se passera bien mon ange !_** Murmurais-je à son oreille.

- **_Tu me le promets ? _**

- **_Oui. Sinon tu envoies un de tes gardes remettre de l'autre dans le cerveau de celui qui oserai gâcher ta rentrée scolaire. _**

- **_Je m'occuperais personnellement de cette personne maman_**. Clama gentiment Maximilian.

Sa sœur lui fit un sourire timide avant de quitter mes bras pour ceux de son père. A ses deux-là. Maximilian m'embrassa sur la joue, m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

- **_Je m'occupe d'elle et de Nathan._** Murmura-t-il avant de serrer la main de son père de tirer Lilly-Beth jusqu'à sa voiture et de rentrer dans la sienne. **_J'ai tout sous contrôle. _**Clama-t-il avant de disparaître.

Edward vint à moi sans tarder. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, je me laissais aussitôt aller contre lui. Justin jouait tranquillement en haut des escaliers avec sa fameuse voiture de course.

- **_ils grandissent vite._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Trop vite !_** Répondit Edward.

- **_Heureusement, nous avons Justin pour jouer encore aux jeunes parents_**. M'amusais-je.

- **_On pourra toujours garder de temps en temps les enfants de nos copains._** S'aventura-t-il moqueur.

- **_Ouais_**... grimaçais-je.

Jared avait eu une fille. Tout juste âgé de six mois. Jacob un garçon de deux ans et un autre de quatre. Alice venait tout juste d'être maman. D'une petite fille. Totalement adorable. Et bientôt nous allions avoir le mariage de ma princesse. Ma petite sœur Elisa allait enfin connaître les joies du mariage.

Edward retourna à ses devoirs de Prince tandis que je m'occupais de mon centre équestre qui avait ouvert à plein temps, de mes travaux de traductrice officiel de plusieurs ouvrages anciens et surtout de mon petit bonhomme de cinq ans.

J'étais dans les jardins un livre à la main. Justin était avec son père à la piscine du palais. Normalement. Je n'étais jamais certaine. Ses deux s'entendaient trop bien et Edward donnait tous les caprices à son fils. J'étais allongé sur un plaid au milieu des fleurs et des herbes quand Lilly-Beth vint prendre place près de moi. Ma fille était très jolie dans sa tenue d'équitation. Elle prenait des cours depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle avait gravi les échelons ainsi que les compétitions comme une vrai championne. Elle avait une forte réputation dans le monde pédestre. Pour la plus grande joie de la famille surtout d'Edward et la Reine.

- **_Comment était ta journée ?_** Réclamais-je reposant mon livre.

Elle me fit un petit sourire réconfortant.

- **_Je suis avec mes copines._** Dit-elle doucement.

- **_Et les garçons ? _**

- **_Nous sommes tous les trois dans des classes séparées._** Grimaça-t-elle.

- **_C'était à prévoir après l'échec de l'année dernière._** Lui rappelais-je gentiment.

Elle secoua la tête simplement. Elle me cachait quelques choses, réalisais-je.

- **_Lilly ?_**

Elle détourna les yeux avant soupirés.

- **_Je sais que d'habitude je vais voir papa, mais je crois que cette fois j'ai besoin de tes conseille._**

- **_Lilly le plus important c'est que tu le dis à quelqu'un._** Murmurais-je avec un petit stress. **_Que ça soit ton père ou moi._** Repris-je calmement.

Elle resta silencieuse quelque instant avant de lâcher l'information qui allait changer la vision de cette jolie petite fille qui adorée se blottir dans mes bras et manger des tas de friandises. Du moins à mes yeux.

- **_Je suis amoureuse, maman. J'ai besoin de toi !_**

* * *

**Que dire ? Que faire pour vous remercier ?**

**Vous avez été géniale avec moi. Avec mes personnages aussi. Et je vous en remercie grandement.**

**Cette histoire prend fin. Le grand THE END.**

**Je sais que beaucoup l'on aimé et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette fin.**

**Je suis actuellement dans plusieurs écrits. L'une d'elle m'inspire grandement ses derniers temps : Mon patron beau comme un dieu.**

**Allez y faire un petit tour. Ça ne coute rien. Le début est assez compliqué mais tout se met en place par la suite...**

**Merci par avance.**

**Je vous embrasse fort et encore merci pour cette histoire !**

**Amicalement,**

**Sabrina. **


End file.
